Yu-Gi-Oh Legends
by The R-D Department
Summary: Yumiko, Nami and Colt, friends joined by their shared love of the most popular card game, find themselves in a rabbit hole of mystery amidst the tournament in their Duel Academy.
1. A Legend Begins

Yu-Gi-Oh Legends

by

The R&D Department

The following story is fanfiction. We don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh series, that right belongs to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi and any other relevant parties.

_**Author's Notes: **__**Alright, Let's get this taken care of right now. This series is going to use terms that haven't been used in other series, so let's introduce some of them now:**_

_**Legend Cards:**_** These are cards that possess incredible power, so much so that they can affect the destiny of the ones who wield them. Many Legend Cards are monsters, and normally have a sentient spirit. (very similar to the Kuriboh monsters from the actual series.) Most Legend Cards contain the spirit of an ancient being, but there are some cases where an everyday card transforms into a Legend Card and develops a will of its own under certain situations. In the world that the story takes place, Duelists who search for these cards are called Legend Hunters. **

_**Accursed Cards:**___**These are a very particular kind of Legend Card, named for the fact that using them can either drain the user of their life force, or brainwash the duelist into doing the will of the Card's spirit. (Dark Mist from Zexal, for example.) Most Accursed Cards are trouble, although some are formed due to corruption by some kind of evil force. The term is also mistakenly applied to some cases to where the card isn't truly evil, but prefers to be used only by certain people, or a certain way, and refuses to cooperate with the duelist using them.**

_**Duel Mercenary:**_** A duelist for hire. In this world, this term can apply to pretty much anyone who takes on a job regarding Duel Monsters and receives compensation for it. This includes some Legend Hunters, since they can be hired to look for and acquire certain cards for their clients. Since almost everything is dealt with using Duel Monsters, it can be quite a lucrative profession.**

_**Now that we've taken care of that, let's introduce our main characters. Their decks will be listed after their information, and if the deck actually exists, we'll be sharing the recipe at the end of the chapter, along with information regarding any cards we made up particularly for this story:**_

_**Yumiko Hitori:**__** a 15-year old student at the Gekko City Elite Duel Academy. Our protagonist. Besides dueling, her passions include gymnastics (she's on the school's team.) and archaeology. Her given name means "Child of beautiful ideas." and her family name means "Firebird". Deck:**__** Nephthys**_

_**Nami Hikari:**__** Yumiko's best friend, and another member of the academy's gymnastics team. Her name as a whole means "Light Wave". She tends to have a bubbly, optimistic personality. Her family is rich, and she's been in a relationship with her childhood friend and fellow student, Colt Blackstone, since anyone can remember. Deck: **__**Wave of Light**_

_**Colt Blackstone: **__**The last of the three members of the Academy's gymnastics team, and the only guy. His name means "One who lives in a place without light." In contrast to Nami, he's pretty gloomy-looking. He doesn't really like doing gymnastics, seeing it as bothersome, but does it anyway because Nami likes doing it, and he likes making her happy. Like Nami, his family is rich, and the two have been together since they were children. Unbeknownst to either, this was set up by both of their families, so that when they both came of age, the two would be arranged to be married. **_

_**Deck: **__**Lair of Darkness**_

_**Tsuki Tsukai:**__**The proprietor of the Storm Cloud Card Shop. He looks rather young, and is often mistaken for a girl (His name doesn't help, as it is normally a girl's name.) His name means "Moon/Month of Familiar Spirits". He is quite knowledgeable, and has a talent for analyzing the strengths and weaknesses of any deck he sees in action. Despite his talent, his shop does not seem to receive a lot of business, but still somehow manages to stay afloat monetarily despite this. As a result, there are some rumors going around that he is involved with some shady dealings. Deck: **__**Weather Painters**_

_**Okay, that's all for now. Let's finally get on with the story. Enjoy! The opening song to this is **__**Dreamcatcher**_** by Set It Off, while the closing song is **_**Silhouette**_** by Owl City.**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**_

_**Episode 1: A Legend Begins**_

Duel Monsters. A card game that has roots in ceremonies conducted by ancient civilizations. There are very few who haven't heard of it, and almost everyone nowadays has played it at least once in their lives. Nowadays, the game is so integral to society that there are many schools around the world that incorporate Duel Monsters into their curriculum, in order to teach those with the potential and determination to make a career out of playing it.

Gekko City Elite Duel Academy is one of these schools. Located in Gekko City, the academy's large campus boasts several on-site dormitories, various duel arenas, as well as research labs and art studios, along with the regular lecture halls for normal classes. The Academy offers many specialized course programs, with each one focusing on some aspect pertaining to Duel Monsters, and students may select whichever one they desire, based on their overall skills.

Right now, however, the one building we need to focus on is the campus' gym, where the Academy's gymnastics team is about to finish practice. It is here we find our heroine, one Yumiko Hitori, a girl with dark tan skin, and reddish hair who, after just nailing the landing after letting go of the bar, hears the sharp sound of a whistle.

"_FWEEEE!_ Alright! That's it for training today! Hitori, Hikari, Blackstone! Good work, as usual today! We'll hopefully be ready for the competition next week! Dismissed!"

The coach lets the team go, allowing the various members to go off into the locker rooms to take showers and get changed before leaving for the day. When Yumiko emerges from the locker room, she's wearing her school uniform, with the girl the coach addressed as Hikari next to her. Nami Hikari has fair skin, and blond hair in a pixie cut. She's Yumiko's best friend, and the two talk while sitting on the gym bleachers, waiting for someone.

"So, Yumiko, now that school's out for the day, what do you plan to do?"

Yumiko lets out a sigh before answering.

"I plan to look around the city before curfew again, checking out the card shops I haven't visited yet."

"Again? I'm amazed. You've been looking around for months now and you still haven't found that card you're looking for, huh?"

"No, I haven't, and I'm almost done with my list of stores in the city! If I don't find that card soon, I might have to give up!"

Before Nami can respond, a voice interrupts them.

"Who's giving up what now?"

This is Colt Blackstone, the person the girls were waiting on. He has a skinny frame, but is the tallest out of the three of them. His black hair looks like he just got out of bed, and the bags under his eyes make him look like he's perpetually exhausted. Nami answers him.

"Yumiko's thinking that if she can't find the card she's looking for, she may have to give up on finding it."

"Ah. This again. How many shops are left to check on your list?"

Yumiko groans.

"Just one. The Storm Cloud Card Shop. It's a weird place, apparently. The only info I've gathered on it are just some rumors about it. Some say it doesn't really exist. Some say it closed down ages ago, and some say that you have to be willing to trade your very soul to get what you want out of there."

Colt sighs.

"So you're going to want Nami and I to come with you to help find a Shop that may or may not exist, in the hopes of finding a card you're looking for? "

Yumiko smiles, picking up her book bag, and stands up.

"Yep."

Nami smiles, and then proceeds to follow her friend's example. Her eyes are starry.

"OOOOHHH! This I'll be fun! Let's go! You'll come too, right, Colt?"

Nami grabs Colt's arm, looking up at him expectantly. Colt, his cheeks now a pale pink color, looks away as he grumbles his answer.

"This seems really troublesome, but for you, s-sure."

Nami smiles.

"Yay!"

Yumiko start heading towards the gym's exit.

"You guys coming or what?"

"HEYYYYYY! Wait for MEEEEE!"

"N-Nami! Don't pull so hard! H-Hey!"

…..

An hour or so later, the trio of friends are now looking for the card shop in question. Since they only have a vague idea of where it is, the three start asking the locals where it might be. While many supply the group with just rumors, or with looks of uncertainty and confusion before replying that they can't help them, the little old woman who runs the used bookstore smiles, and jots down a map to the trio's destination. A twinkle appears in the corner of her eye as she does so, saying that of course she would know the location of her best customer. The group are now walking down an alleyway, with Yumiko taking the lead, walking forward as her eyes are looking down on the map. Colt and Nami are right behind her, looking at the graffiti and shabbiness or the alley. Yumiko speaks.

"According to this, we're nearly there….."

"That's good, this place is giving me the creeps. EEEEK, SPIDER!"

Nami recoils upon seeing the arachnid, and latches on to Colt's arm.

"N-Nami! Calm down! It's just a spider! It's no big deal!"

Yumiko's response, on the other hand, is more disturbing. A dark aura overtakes her, and a shadow covers her eyes as she responds.

"…..**KILL IT, KILL IT NOW…."**

Colt sweatdrops, but before he can respond, a scream pierces the air.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Upon hearing the scream, the gang run ahead, to the end of the alley, which connects to an almost empty street littered with old, abandoned buildings. They find a moderate sized two-story building, with a sigh over the door that says "STORM CLOUD CARD SHOP" and in front of the shop are four people. Three of them are on one side of the street, with all three wearing black business suits and black sunglasses. The one in the middle, however, is wearing a Duel Disk, and possesses an arrogant grin on his face. The fourth person, the one opposite the men in black, is a small figure, around Nami's height, with silver hair, wearing an oversize jacket, and is face down on the ground, a Duel Disk on their arm, and cards scattered about them. It is very clear that Yumiko, Colt, and Nami have just seen the end of a duel, and that the person on the ground has been defeated. The smirking guy speaks.

"Heh. I won. You know what that means, right kid? This place is mine."

The person on the ground speaks as they pick themselves up.

"D-dammit, I can't let this happen…"

Yumiko interrupts.

"What is going on here?"

"Hm? Oh not much. You see, I'm a land developer, and most of this block is slated for demolition. However, this guy,"

The guy in the suit points to the kid on the ground.

"Refuses to sell his store, despite my generous offer. So we dueled for it. I won, so this place is mine."

The kid speaks as he picks himself off of the ground, revealing crooked glasses, a black eye, and a bloody lip as he does so.

"That's not true! He forced me to duel him! And anytime I could play anything to stop him, His goons beat me up before I could! I couldn't win like that!"

Yumiko frowns upon hearing this.

"I agree. That is not a fair duel. If that's what happened, then you cannot be expected to honor any agreement, especially if you were forced into it."

The kid smiles.

"Thank you miss."

The guy in the suit, on the other hand, looks irritated.

"Y'know, it's really annoying when other people butt in to my business, especially when they say I don't play fair. Y'know what, Little Missy? I just noticed you and you friends there are wearing uniforms for the Elite Academy. How about we duel? If you win, I give the shop back. But If I win….."

The man gets a sadistic look on his face.

"Then you get the same treatment that kid did!"

Yumiko frowns, thinking about her options, then smiles as she pulls her duel disk out of her bag, attaches it to her arm, and then pulls her deck out of the holder she keeps on her belt, shuffling it.

"Bring it on. I'll show you what honorable dueling looks like!"

The guy grins. He takes his deck out of his disk, and shuffles it.

"Alright! Time to knock another snot-nosed brat down a peg! Boys! Don't interfere, but keep an eye on her friends!"

The man's two flunkies menacingly approach Colt and Nami, who then proceed to pull their own duel disks out. It seems that the flunkies will be busy in duels of their own.

The man and Yumiko both put their decks into their disks, and both speak simultaneously.

"Let's Duel!"

_**Duel Start!**_

_**Yumiko: 8000 LP**_

_**Guy: 8000 LP**_

Both characters start playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

**The guy throws scissors, Yumiko throws paper. The guy goes first.**

"I summons Darkland Developer-Ruthless Real Estate Agent!"

**Darkland Developer- Ruthless Real Estate Agent**

**Level 4/ Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1600/ DEF 1600**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may discard this card from your hand; add 1 "Darkland" Field Spell from your Deck to your hand. When this card is Summoned, and you control no Field Spell: you may activate 1 "Darkland" Field Spell onto your field directly from your deck. You may only use 1 effect of "Darkland Developer-Ruthless Real Estate Agent" per turn.**

"With its effect, I get to play a Field Spell directly from my deck! I play Darkland Cruelty Condominiums!"

**Darkland Cruelty Condominiums**

**Field Spell**

**When this card is activated: Negate the effects of any other Field Spells currently on the Field, other than "Darkland" Field Spells. Field Spells, other than "Darkland" Field Spells, cannot be activated while this card remains face-up on the Field. Each Player must pay 500 LP in order to attack with a non-"Darkland" monster. You must control a "Darkland" monster for this effect to be active.**

"I then lay two cards face-down, and end my turn."

**Turn End**

**Yumiko's turn.**

Yumiko draws.

"I draw! I start by laying two cards face-down, and then I Summon Chronicler of Nephthys in Defense Mode!

**Chronicler of Nephthys**

**Level 2/ WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1200**

**You can target 1 "Nephthys" card in your GY, except "Chronicler of Nephthys", destroy 1 card in your hand, and if you do, add that target to your hand. During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: you can add 1 "Nephthys" card from your GY to your hand, except "Chronicler of Nephthys". You can only use each effect of "Chronicler of Nephthys" once per turn.**

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End**

**Guy's Turn.**

Guy draws.

"I draw! First, I activate my Trap Cards! Darkland Reclamation Project, and Darkland Resort of Wrath!

**Darkland Reclamation Project**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Once per turn, when a "Darkland" Field Spell you control is destroyed: You may target 1 "Darkland" Field Spell in your Graveyard with a different name than the destroyed card, add that target to your hand, OR add 1 "Darkland" Field Spell from your Deck to your hand with a different name than the destroyed card.**

**Darkland Resort of Wrath**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**While you control a face-up "Darkland" Field Spell: All "Darkland" monsters you control gain 500 ATK. When a "Darkland" monster destroys and opponent's monster by battle: Draw 1 card.**

**Darkland Developer-Ruthless Real Estate Agent**

**ATK 2100**

"I then lay one card face-down, and have Ruthless Real Estate Agent attack your Chronicler! Go!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card! Blazing Mirror Force!"

** Blazing Mirror Force**

** Trap Card**

** When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy as many Attack Position monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, take damage equal to the combined original ATK of those destroyed monsters, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the damage you took.**

"It destroys your monster, and then hits us both with damage equal to half its original ATK! Feel the burn!"

**Yumiko's LP: 7200**

** Guy's LP: 7200**

"Ugh! Fine! In that case, I summon Darkland Sinister Squatter in Defense Position, and end my turn!"

**Darkland Sinister Squatter**

**Level 1/DARK/ Fiend/ Effect/ ATK 100/ Def/ 700**

** While you control a "Darkland" Field Spell: this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If you control no face-up "Darkland" Field Spell: destroy this card.**

**Darkland Sinister Squatter**

**ATK 600**

**Turn End**

**Yumiko's turn**

Yumiko draws.

"I draw! I Summon Hand of Nephthys in Attack Mode!"

**Hand of Nephthys**

**Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 600**

**You can Tribute this card and 1 other monster: Special Summon 1 "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" from your hand or Deck.**

"I then use Hand of Nephthys' effect! I Tribute it and my Chronicler in order to Special Summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my Deck!"

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**Level 8/FIRE/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1600**

**Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon this card from the GY. If you do: Destroy all Spell and Trap card on the field.**

"I can't do anything to your monster right now, so I'll end my turn!"

**Turn End**

**Guy's turn**

"I draw! First, I play the Spell card Darkland Lease Transfer!"

**Darkland Lease Transfer**

**Quick-play Spell Card**

**Target 1 "Darkland" Monster you control: Return that target to your hand, and then Special Summon 1 "Darkland" Monster from your Deck with a different original name and higher Level than the targeted monster's. Then take damage equal to the difference in the two monster's Levels x100. You must control a face-up "Darkland" Field Spell to activate and resolve these effects**

"By returning Sinister Squatter to my hand, I can Special Summon Darkland Maniacal Manager!"

**Darkland Maniacal Manager**

**Level 6/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 2300**

**When this card is Summoned: you may target 1 face-up "Darkland" Field Spell card you control, and 1 monster your opponent controls: Destroy those targets. After this effect resolves: You may add 1 "Darkland High-Rise of Hatred" From your deck or GY to your hand.**

**Guy's LP: 6700**

**Maniacal Manager**

**ATK 2600**

"I then use my Manager's effect! By destroying my condos, I can take out one of your monsters! Say goodbye to your overcooked chicken!"

**Maniacal Manager**

**ATK 2100**

"But that's not all! Thanks to my Darkland Reclamation Project, I can now add Darkland Gated Community of Greed to my hand, along with Darkland High-Rise of Hatred! Now, I think I'll play my High-Rise of Hatred now, so I can get a better view of victory, and then I'll have Maniacal Manager attack your Life Points directly! AHHAHAHA!"

**Darkland High-Rise of Hatred**

**Field Spell Card**

**When this card is activated: Negate the effects of all other Field Spells currently on the field, except "Darkland" Field Spells. Field Spells, other than "Darkland" Field Spells, cannot be activated while this card is face-up on the field. All face-up monsters on the field, other than "Darkland" Monsters, lose ATK equal to their Level x200. You must control a face-up "Darkland" monster for this effect to be active.**

**Maniacal Manager**

**ATK 2600**

**Yumiko's LP: 4600 **

"AHHHH! You'll pay for that!"

"Yeah, sure, but for now, I'll end my turn by Summoning my Sinister Squatter in Defense Mode."

**Sinister Squatter**

**ATK 600**

**Turn End**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! Then, because it is now my Standby Phase, and it was destroyed by a card effect last turn, my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys returns!"

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**ATK 800**

"So what? Thanks to my High-Rise of Hatred, your Phoenix only has 800 ATK! What do you plan to accomplish with such a weak monster?"

"Oh, you'll see. When my Phoenix returns, she destroys every Spell and Trap card on the Field! Say goodbye to your precious Spell and Trap cards! Go! Obliterating Ashes!"

"No!"

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**ATK 2400**

**Maniacal Manager**

**ATK 2100**

**Sinister Squatter**

**ATK 100**

"And because you no longer have a Field Spell on the Field, your Sinister Squatter is destroyed as well!"

"Geh!"

"I'll now play a Monster in face-down Defense Position, and now, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, Attack his Maniacal Manager!"

"Erk!"

**Guy's LP: 6400**

"I'll then end my turn by playing one card face-down."

**Turn End.**

** Guy's Turn.**

"You little brat! You think you can beat me? Well take a good look! I still have more LP than you! And now I'll use them to my advantage! I draw! First, I play a Field Spell card, Darkland Gated Community of Greed!"

**Darkland Gated Community of Greed**

**Field Spell card**

**When this card is activated: Negate the effects of all other Field Spells currently on the Field, except "Darkland" Field Spells. Field Spells, other than "Darkland" Field Spells, cannot be activated while this card remains face-up on the field. When a monster other than a "Darkland" Monster is Summoned: That card's controller must pay 500 LP. If they do not, return the Summoned monster to its owner's hand. You must control a face-up "Darkland" monster for this effect to activate and resolve.**

"I then Summon my Darkland Slimy Superintendent!"

**Darkland Slimy Superintendent**

**Level 4/ DARK/ Fiend/ Effect/ ATK 1800/ DEF 1300**

**While this card remains face-up on the field, "Darkland" Field Spells you control cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, your opponent's card effects.**

"I then play my Spell, Darkland Leasing Contract!"

**Darkland Leasing Contract**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**Up to twice per turn, if you control a face-up "Darkland" Monster: Pay 800 LP, and if you do, Special Summon from your hand or Deck, 1 "Darkland" monster. You must control a face-up "Darkland" Field Spell to activate and resolve this effect.**

"I then use my Spell's effect! I pay 1600 LP to Special Summon both Darkland Crass Construction Worker and Darkland Lucrative Landlord!"

**Guy's LP: 4800**

**Darkland Crass Construction Worker**

**Level 5/ DARK/ Fiend/ Effect/ ATK 2300 /DEF 2100**

**You may Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 face-up "Darkland" Field Spell card you control to the Graveyard. If Special Summoned this way, you may then add 1 "Darkland" Field Spell from your Deck to your hand.**

**Darkland Lucrative Landlord**

**Level 5/ DARK/ Fiend/Effect/ ATK 2400/ DEF 2100**

**When a monster is Summoned onto either side of the field while you control a face-up "Darkland" Field Spell: select and activate 1 of the following effects:**

**Draw 1 card.**

**Gain 500 LP.**

**You may only activate each of these effects once per turn.**

"I now use all three of my monsters to call forth my best card! I Link Summon Darkland Development CEO: Chief Execution Officer!"

**Darkland Development CEO: Chief Execution Officer**

**Link-3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ ATK 3500**

**3 "Darkland" Monsters**

**You may only Link Summon this card while you control a face-up "Darkland" Field Spell. When this card is Link Summoned: Target up to 3 "Darkland" monsters with different names in your GY: Special Summon them to zones this card points to. Once per turn, you may target 1 "Darkland" Monster this card points to: Send that target to the GY, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect. If you control no face-up "Darkland" Field Spell: destroy this card. If this card is destroyed by a card effect while "Darkland" monsters are in zones this card points to: You take damage equal to this card's current ATK.**

"I then use CEO's Effect! I Special Summon Crass Construction Worker, Lucrative Landlord, and Sinister Squatter back onto my field from my GY! And now that I have more Darkland monsters, I use CEO's other ability! By sending one of these monsters to the GY, I can inflict damage to you LP equal to that monster's ATK! I send Crass Construction Worker! Say Goodbye to 2300 of your LP, Brat!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card! Ultimate Providence!"

**Ultimate Providence**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated: Discard the same type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap); negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

"By discarding a monster card from my hand, I can negate your CEO's effect and destroy it!"

"WHAT!? NO! If CEO gets destroyed by a card effect, I take damage equal to his ATK! GAHHHH!"

**Guy's LP: 1300**

"What's wrong, where's that high and mighty attitude of yours now?"

"Geh…..I end my turn."

**Turn end.**

**Yumiko's turn.**

"I draw! First, I Summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

"HA! Now you've done it! Thanks to my Field Spell, you now have to pay 500 LP or your monster returns to your hand! And that's not all! Thanks to my Lucrative Landlord being on the field, I can now choose to either draw a card, or gain 500 LP! I choose the LP!"

**Guy's LP: 1800**

"Tch, fine! I pay the 500 LP to keep Manju! And now, with his effect, I can now add 1 Ritual Spell card or Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand!"

**Yumiko's LP: 4100**

**Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands**

**Level 4/ LIGHT/ Fairy/Effect/ ATK 1400/ DEF 1000**

**When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand.**

"And with that, I now play the Ritual Spell, Rebirth of Nephthys!"

**Rebirth of Nephthys**

**Ritual Spell Card**

**This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Nephthys" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. Then, if you Tributed "Devotee of Nephthys" or "Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" you can destroy 1 card on the field.**

"By Tributing Devotee of Nephthys in my hand, and the Sacred Phoenix I have on my field, I Ritual Summon Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

**Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**Level 8/ FIRE/ Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect/ ATK 3000/DEF 1000**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with "Rebirth of Nephthys". You can only use each of the following effects of "Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" once per turn.**

**During your Main Phase: You can destroy "Nephthys" cards in your hand and/or face-up field, then destroy an equal number of monsters your opponent controls.**

**During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon this card from the GY.**

"Don't think you're safe, brat! Remember, if you don't want to lose it, you're going to have to pay LP to keep that thing on the field! And thanks to Lucrative Landlord, I now get to draw a card!"

"I haven't forgotten! I pay 500 LP to keep my Cerulean Sacred Phoenix on the field! And because one of the monsters I Tributed was Devotee of Nephthys, I get to destroy one card on the field thanks to my Ritual Spell! I choose your Gated Community of Greed! That stops me from having to pay any more LP to keep my Monsters, and destroys your Sinister Squatter as well!"

**Yumiko's LP: 3600**

"NO!"

"Cerulean Sacred Phoenix! Attack his Lucrative Landlord!"

"GAHHH!"

**Guy's LP: 1200**

"And now, Manju! End this Duel! Attack his LP Directly! Flurry of Ten Thousand Fists!"

"AHHHHH!"

**Guy's LP:0**

**Duel Over.**

**Winner: Yumiko.**

The shady guy gets sent flying by the force of Manju's attack as the Duel ends. He winds up on the ground, in a similar state to the shop owner was when Yumiko and her friends first arrived on the scene. Yumiko looks down at the wretch.

"Per our agreement, you will now leave."

The man picks himself back up, eyes filled with rage as he snarls out a response.

"Fat chance, Brat. I'm taking this store and there's nothing you can do about it! Boys! Get her!"

Colt's voice rings out.

"Yeah, I think you're going to have a problem with that."

The shady guy turns around, and notices his goons are also in the midst of picking themselves up as well, while both Colt and Nami look at them with serious looks on their faces. Apparently, the goons' duel didn't end well for them, either. The shady guy's mouth falls open in shock.

"WHAT!? B-but How!?"

Nami answers, with a serious look still on her face.

"It seems your thugs were as subpar as you at dueling. I think you all should do what Yumiko said, and leave."

Nami's face returns to its normal, friendly happy look.

"Okay?"

The three men run away, with the shady guy turning his head and yelling back at Yumiko as he does so.

"D-damn it! You haven't seen the last of me! I will get revenge!"

After the three goons leave the scene. Yumiko turns around to see if the shop owner is alright. He has shoulder-length silver-gray hair, swept back into a small ponytail that produces two points on each side of his head. He's wearing glasses, is wearing an oversized, fur lined-coat, and has long sock that go up to where they meet the legs of his shorts. His shoes are small, and with his features, it is very easy to understand why Yumiko and her friends couldn't tell at first glance whether or not he was a boy or a girl.

"Are you okay?"

The store owner replies.

"Y-yes. Thank you. I don't what I would have done if you and your friends hadn't shown up! O-oh! Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Tsuki Tsukai, the owner of the Storm Cloud Card Shop! Is there anything I can do to repay you for your assistance?"

Colt and Nami glance at Yumiko, who was a thoughtful look on her face, as if she's thinking about something. She then responds.

"Actually, there is. You see, there's this card I've been looking for that I need for my deck, and I can't seem to find it anywhere, so I was wondering…"

"If I might have it?"

Tsuki smiles.

"Never fear! We here at the Storm Cloud pride ourselves at getting exactly what the customer needs! I bet I even know what card you're after too! Here, come inside! Let's see if we can't get you all fixed up."

…...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

It is now sunset. Yumiko, Nami, and Colt are walking back to the Academy's campus dorms, where they stay during the semester. Nami is smiling, walking along, holding her book bag in her hand. Colt, on the other hand, is fuming, and is very clearly the one responsible for the previous outburst. Yumiko is smiling as she looks down at the card she got from Tsuki, the flashback of the conversation taking place in her mind.

"_Here we are! This was what you were looking for, right?"_

"_Y-yes, but how did you know?"_

"_I watched you and your friends duel. You had the opportunity to bring this out, but you didn't, even though you could have won sooner. That normally means that you don't have it."_

"_How did you even get this?!"_

"_I have my ways. Consider it a thank-you present for helping me. I hope you use it well. Don't worry, I have some cards for your friends as well."_

"_OHHH! Thank You! Colt, isn't this awesome?"_

"_Yeah, it is, it almost makes up for the difficultly we had in finding this place."_

_Tsuki's smile morphs into a confused frown._

"_What do you mean by difficultly?"_

_Colt responds, taking the map Yumiko had on her to show Tsuki as he explains._

"_We had trouble finding this place, to the point we even asked the locals for directions. Only the used bookstore owner was able to draw us a map."_

_Tsuki looks at the map, frowning. He then point to a part of it._

"_I don't know why you would have so much trouble. You're all Gekko City Elite Academy Students, right?"_

"_Yeah, So?"_

"_Well, the campus' southern entrance is on the street behind this one, so…."_

Another outburst from Colt interrupts Yumiko's train of thought.

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT WAS SO EASY TO GET TO! ALL THAT WORK, FOR A SHOP JUST A STREET BEHIND THE ACADEMY! GAHHH!"

Nami giggles.

"Oh Colt, still bothered when things get overly troublesome?"

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!"

Colt then sighs, and returns to speaking normally, now that his tirade is over.

"Still, the place was pretty cool, for a store no one seems to know much about. Hey, Yumiko, now that we know where it is, let's all go back again sometime, Eh?"

Yumiko looks up at the setting sky, smiling as she responds.

"Sure."

…

Elsewhere, several hours later the shady guy and his two goons are standing in a darkened conference room. The chair at the end of the table is covered in shadow, so the identity of the person sitting in it remains unknown as the shady guy begins to speak.

"I-I'm sorry Sir. The attempt to acquire the target site has failed."

The figure in the chair speaks. Their voice is clearly altered.

**"I see. What Happened?"**

"We, I-I mean, I beat the shop owner in a Duel, and was all prepared to take the store, but these Elite Academy students showed up and got in the way. When one of them found out how my guys _"helped"_ me in the Duel, she said that the owner had no obligation to honor the conditions of our Duel if it had gone down like that, so I challenged her. Her condition was that if she won, I'd give up on the store, and leave. My condition was that if I won she got the same treatment that shop kid did."

**"Go on."**

"Well, I figured since she wouldn't Duel me if my friends "_helped"_ me the way they did against the card shop kid, they could rough up her friends. But her friends pulled out their Duel Disks and my guys got roped into Duels of their own! The next thing I know, all three of us are on the ground after being beaten by a bunch of snot-nosed Elite Academy Brats."

The voice remains silent for a moment before speaking.

**"So let me get this straight. You challenged the shop's owner to a duel, on the condition that you would get the store, and, using underhanded methods, won. Is that right?"**

"Y-yeah."

**"Then three Elite Academy Duelists show up, find out about your dueling methods, and instead of demanding they show proof of what you've done, you challenge them, and you and your flunkies lose, giving up the card shop you had already acquired as a result?"**

"Yeah, but don't worry, Boss! Next time I'll-"

The voice interrupts, fury detectable in their words.

**"There won't be a next time for you, you fool."**

"GRAHHHHH!"

The shady guy falls to the ground as electricity somehow starts coursing through his body. He yowls in pain as the voice continues speaking. His fellow goons watch on in horror.

**"Your instructions were to acquire the target site, so that we could ascertain if the energy readings we were receiving from it were from any Legend Cards being stored there. Not only did you have the target site in your grasp, you then lost it. And to make matters worse, you **_**admitted**_** to winning the first duel unfairly. Even if you had maintained the target site, none of the Legend Cards would let anyone like you near them."**

The electricity stops. The shady guy is now lying on the floor, smoke coming off of his suit. It is not clear whether he is alive or not. The voice continues to speak.

"**Get that fool out of my sight, and be glad I'm not punishing you two, as well."**

The two goons each grab an arm of their fallen comrade, and drag him away. As the voice resumes speaking, (most likely to themselves), we see Tsuki in his card shop, going down to what appears to be the basement, and stopping at a very high-tech security vault-like door.

**"I hope our next Legend Hunter will prove more competent than this one."**

Tsuki opens the door, and we see that the room is filled with cards. We also notice that the cards he retrieves from the room are the same two he gave to Yumiko, indicating that this particular scene happened earlier in the day.

**"And that there won't be any more…. **_**interference."**_

**THE END of EPISODE 1**

….

_**Author's Note:**_** Okay, so that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Now, this part is going to be a bit interesting: Starting from this chapter onward, this section at the end of the chapter will be reserved for a section we're going to call "Tsuki's Card Corner" where our character, Tsuki, provides details regarding not only the fictional cards we make up for this story, but also provides info regarding any real life deck recipes we may have used in the chapter! Let's turn things over to Tsuki now.**

…

We now are inside the Storm Cloud Card Shop. A display board of some kind is behind the counter. As we wonder what it's for, Tsuki pops up next to it.

"Welcome, everyone! This is Tsuki's Card Corner! I'm Tsuki, and today, we'll be discussing the cards we saw in this episode! Yay! First, let's begin with the Darkland cards."

The board now displays various scenes from today's duel that feature the Darkland cards.

"This 100% made-up-for-the-story archetype are a bunch of Dark-attribute Fiend monsters who all have effects circling around their field spells! They all have various effects, but most of them need a Darkland field spell to be active for their effects to work! Ruthless Real Estate Agent is a _must_ for this deck, because he can be used to get field spells out quicker! As for the field spells themselves, there are currently four that we know of: "Cruelty Condominiums", "Gated Community of Greed", "Apartments of Apathy", (which did not appear in today's episode) and "High-Rise of Hatred". These field spells all have effects that make sure that not only they dominate the field, but severely punish anyone not using Darkland monsters! All the field spells share this effect: _"When this card is activated: Negate the effects of all other face-up field spells, other than "Darkland" field spells. Field spells, other than "Darkland" field spells, cannot be activated while this card is face-up on the field." _As for the punishing part, it varies between field spells.

"Cruelty Condominiums" makes it so that you have to pay 500 LP to attack with any monster other than a "Darkland" monster.

"Gated Community of Greed" bounces any monster that's been summoned back to its owner's hand, unless they pay 500 LP or have summoned a "Darkland" monster.

"Apartments of Apathy" prevents any monster, other than "Darkland" monsters, from being able to attack or change their battle positions.

And "High-Rise of Hatred" decreases the attack of all non-"Darkland" monsters by 200 points times their own Level."

Tsuki smiles before continuing.

"All in all, they are a very powerful archetype! I bet you readers are glad it doesn't really exist!"

The display board changes. It now shows the various "Nephthys" cards Yumiko used in today's duel.

"Next, we have the "Nephthys" archetype! Used by our show's protagonist, Yumiko Hitori, this archetype is composed of a combination of WIND and FIRE-attribute Spellcaster and Winged Beast monsters! Most members of this archetype have effects that let you destroy the other members, which in turn triggers an effect during your next Standby Phase. The archetype is fairly new, as only four cards belonged to it until it was recently expanded. Yumiko's deck, and the archetype as a whole, centers around using both of its Ritual Monsters, "Devotee" and "Cerulean Sacred Phoenix" to destroy, and then revive various "Nephthys" cards from your GY. While the Main Deck's ace is now "Cerulean Sacred Phoenix", the archetype's Poster Child is the original ace: "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" who, after special summoning herself from the GY during her owner's next Standby Phase after she was destroyed by a card effect, destroys all spell and trap cards on the field. Talk about effective! It also has two Link monsters, but I can't talk about them yet because of _spoilers_."

The board's display changes again.

"Yumiko's deck is a 60-card deck (**Author's Note: ****Yeah, Yeah, we know. "A 60-card deck isn't viable." We authors play for fun, not competitively, and we made the episode work, so **_**let it go.**_) in a set of aqua-colored card protectors. The Extra Deck (now that Yumiko has one.) are in pink ones. Its recipe is as follows:

**Author's Note: ****Okay, when we do this from now on, the deck list will be sorted in this Format: Monsters/Spells/Traps/Extra Deck/Side Deck. The Monsters will be listed based on Level and ATK power.**

**Yumiko's Nephthys Deck:**

**Monsters:**

Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands

Senju of the Thousand Hands

Sonic Bird

Necro Gardna

Defender of Nephthys

Defender of Nephthys

Defender of Nephthys

Devotee of Nephthys

Devotee of Nephthys

Devotee if Nephthys

Matriarch of Nephthys

Matriarch of Nephthys

Matriarch of Nephthys

Hand of Nephthys

Hand of Nephthys

Hand of Nephthys

Magical Undertaker

Chronicler of Nephthys

Chronicler of Nephthys

Chronicler of Nephthys

Disciple of Nephthys

Disciple of Nephthys

Disciple of Nephthys

Sphere Kuriboh

**Spells:**

Last Hope of Nephthys

A Feather of The Phoenix

Gold Sarcophagus

Fiend's Sanctuary

Preparation of Rites

Ritual Foregone

Dragged Down into the Grave

Tribute to the Doomed

Lightning Vortex

Rebirth of Nephthys

Rebirth of Nephthys

Rebirth of Nephthys

Offerings to the Doomed

Fulfillment of the Contract

Vengeful Bog Spirit

**Traps:**

Phoenix Wing Wind Blast

Consolation Prize

Ritual Buster

Blazing Mirror Force

Storming Mirror Force

Changing Destiny

Half Unbreak

Dimensional Prison

Half or Nothing

Awakening of Nephthys

Imperial Iron Wall

Seven Tools of the Bandit

Magic Drain

Black Horn of Heaven

Ultimate Providence

**Extra Deck:**

Nephthys, the Sacred Preserver

Nephthys, the Sacred Flame

**Side Deck:**

Bacon Saver

Fortress Warrior

Shield Wing

Parallel Twister

Herald of the Abyss

Bait Doll

Spell Economics

Radiant Mirror Force

Generation Shift

Lightforce Sword

Destruct Potion

Loop of Destruction

Trap Jammer

Spell Vanishing

Judgment of Anubis

Divine Wrath

Gachi Gachi Gantetsu

_**Author's Note:**_ **We both have Nephthys decks. However, since Yumiko is a character R created, it's her Nephthys deck recipe that's used. The cards listed in the Side Deck list are the cards that are in my own, and not in hers, therefore making mine different. The only exception is Destruct Potion, which I originally had in my deck, but later replaced. However, it is still a good card for this deck, so I am including it on the list. Since both our decks are pretty good, (R's is better in a mirror match. Hers can stop attacks without destroying the monsters, which prevent their effects from activating, while mine does a better job of crippling my opponent's card effect support better, as long as it isn't a "Nephthys" deck.) I made the Side Deck list so that anyone who wants to try can fiddle around with both the standard recipe and the alternate, and make their own deck using cards from both. Have fun!**

"Annnnnd that's Yumiko's Deck! Hopefully we'll see more of it in future episodes! But our time's up! See you next time!"


	2. An Evaluation of Skill

**Author's Notes: ****Whelp, here we are, going into Episode 2 of this thing. I'll admit, we had a few ideas for this one, but in the end we finally decided on a story. It really helps to bounce ideas off of one another. If you guys are reading this, then both R and I (the one known as D) thank you. If any of you are wondering why any questions you may have asked us haven't been answered yet (if you've asked us any at all by this point.) The answer is simple: These first two episodes were written before we posted them online! We will **_**try**_** to answer the questions you leave for us, but keep in mind that if the answer could spoil a future chapter, we won't be able to answer it, and we'll tell you.**

** We'll also try to incorporate any made-up cards, Deck recipes or characters you submit to us to use at some point, but there are some ground rules:**

_**No anime/manga-only cards**_**. If the card does not/ is not going to, exist in the OCG/TCG, we aren't going to use it. They tend to be overpowered as hell, and that space could be used for the made-up cards.**

_**No overpowered cards**_**. Try to balance the effect out somehow. Take the "Darkland" cards from episode 1, for example. Yes, they were strong, but they all had effects that relied on the presence of a Field Spell, and the Field Spells more crippling effects required a "Darkland" monster to be on the field in order to remain active. Even the Boss Monster, who had a really **_**nasty**_** effect had a drawback! So please, make the effects balance out. **

_**No already existing archetypes that have already been used by an existing character.**_** We do not want a character that uses an archetype that has already been used, or is well connected with, an actual character from the anime. We don't need characters who use "HEROES", "Dark Magician","Blue-eyes", etc. **_**Those archetypes are signature to main characters from the already existing Yu-Gi-Oh anime, and we will **__**not**__**be using them. **_**There may be some exceptions to this rule, however. If we feel that the archetype in question hasn't been detailed enough in the anime, (the Cloudian archetype, for example.) or the archetype is known to be used by multiple people, (Ancient Gear) or the archetype has since evolved significantly since it was last used in anime (You'll see what we'll mean later on in this episode.) We **_**might**_** consider it. **

_**No huge-ass archetypes.**_** Face it, there are some archetypes out there that are so large that you cannot make just one deck out of all the members (cough*HEROES*cough). These characters need to be one-shots, and since I **_**really, really, **__**REALLY**__** hate **_**those kind of archetypes, I am not dealing with that nonsense.**

**Keep in mind, though, what R and I decide to use it up to us, so don't throw a fit if we decide we don't want to use your idea. As for credit, we'll be happy to acknowledge you in the "Tsuki's Card Corner" Sections at the end of each episode, when Tsuki goes over the cards that were made up for this endeavor.**

**Okay, then, that should cover about everything for now! Let's start Episode 2 already!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 2: An Evaluation of Skill**

We start off in the Headmaster's office of the Gekko City Elite Duel Academy. The Headmistress, Ai Washimi, is looking out the window of her office, with her back to her desk. The phone on it is set to speaker, and the holographic display screen shows that she is talking to a dark-skinned man.

"I see, the city is arranging a tournament to start in a few weeks, and you want the Academy to produce a team?"

The dark-skinned man on the screen nods before speaking.

"_Yes. The Silver Moon Tournament will be bringing in Duelists from all over the world, and we want a team made up of Gekko City Elite Academy's best to be a part of it."_

Washimi turns around to face the man on the screen, her long blond hair swishing as she does so.

"That may be a problem. The Academy prides itself on having students of incredible dueling caliber. Even if their teenage egos weren't in the way of them honestly answering that they weren't one of the best duelists in the school, it would still be pretty hard."

The man chuckles, amusement in his voice.

"_Heh. Well, You'll figure something out, you always do. Just remember, you need a team of three, a reserve member, and a sponsor. Have fun!"_

The screen turns off, signaling the end of the call. Washimi sighs as she sits down at her desk, pulling up the Academy's Student Dueling Logs. After quite a bit of time looking through them, Washimi groans, puts her head in her hands, and begins to whine, similar to that of a teenage girl who thinks things are too hard.

"UGH! There are just too many! How can I choose a team of three from all these students! I CAN'T, I JUST CAN'T! STUPID TAKA!"

Washimi groans again.

"I _know _that the tournament is a good idea, and that it will bring in prestige and recognition to the Academy, but if I have to choose a team, the Silver Moon Tournament will already be over!"

Washimi stops whining. You can almost see the lightbulb turn on over her head as inspiration strikes her.

"Wait I minute….Perhaps I'm overthinking things…..maybe I don't _have_ to choose…Hmmmm, Yes, that could work…Oh, this is going to be _good….."_

…

It is now later in the day, closer to the end of the school day, and Yumiko, Colt, and Nami are all in their homeroom class' lecture hall. As the teacher finishes speaking, the PA system turns on. Washimi's voice starts speaking.

"_Attention, students! This is Headmistress Washimi here! It has come to my attention that Gekko City will be hosting a Duel Tournament called the "Silver Moon" in a few weeks, and that Gekko City Elite Academy will need a team to represent them."_

This causes Yumiko, Colt, Nami, and several other students throughout the school to look up at the PA system. Washimi keeps talking.

"_Now, as you all know, all you students are so skilled that I cannot possibly choose a team of three amongst you. That's why I've decided that we here at Gekko City Elite Academy will have a little tournament of our own!"_

Whispers start fluttering around the classroom. Yumiko and Nami share looks of confusion, while Colt voices his.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

As if on cue, Washimi's voice starts up again.

"_Now I know what you're thinking: What does she mean? Well, here's the deal: You all make up teams of three, and for the next few weeks, before curfew, you all duel one another! Last team standing wins, and gets to represent the Academy in the Silver Moon!"_

Yumiko grins upon hearing that, looking over at her two friends. Nami smiles wide, and Colt has a small smirk. Washimi continues her announcement.

"_Now, here are the rules: First, you form a team of three. Each member needs a Dueling Score Average of at __least_ 300\. _Then, register your team with your homeroom teacher. Then tomorrow, after your team has been approved, go find another team to duel. The teams each have a member square off against another, and the team that wins two or more duels wins! The duels must be overseen by a member staff, and the losing team gets eliminated! Now have fun!"_

The PA system turns off. When the class ends, we see many students throughout the school lining up to register their teams with a teacher. Yumiko, Nami, and Colt are in line, talking as they wait to register. Nami speaks up.

"It will be so cool to duel together! Just think, we may even have a chance to participate in a real Pro Tournament!"

Yumiko answers.

"Yeah, it will. Just think of all those duelists will get to meet and duel against! What do you think, Colt?"

The voice of the teacher interrupts before Colt can answer.

"Alright, you three, you're next! Who's on your team?"

Yumiko smiles.

"Yumiko Hitori, Nami Hikari, and Colt Blackstone, Sir."

The teacher starts typing in the information into the screen on his computer.

"Let's see…..Hitori….400. Hikari…360. Blackstone….."

The teacher frowns. Yumiko speaks up upon noticing the displeasure.

"Is something wrong, Sir?"

The teacher responds.

"Yes, actually, there is. Mr. Blackstone, you cannot participate in the tournament."

Colt's confusion is apparent as he responds to this.

"What? Why not?"

"Your Dueling Score Average is too low. It's 165. It seems that you do not duel very often, or at least not very often with your school-provided duel disc."

Nami asks a question.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Well, in this case, Mr. Blackstone would either need to raise his DSA by tomorrow, which will be impossible since everyone will be entered in the tournament, and he will not be allowed to duel them, or you three will need to see Headmistress Washimi to ask for an exception."

A blazing fire of determination surrounds Nami.

"Alright then, c'mon you guys! Let's go!"

With this declaration, Nami grabs Colt by the arm, and she, Yumiko, and Colt go to see the Headmistress.

….

Our trio is now outside the Headmistress' office. Yumiko stands in front of the secretary's desk. Once she's gotten the guy's attention, the secretary looks up.

"Yes?"

"We are here to speak to Headmistress Washimi."

"Very well. Give me one moment."

The secretary presses a button on his desk. Washimi's voice is then heard from the phone.

"_Yes?"_

"Headmistress Washimi, there are a group of students here to see you."

"_About…..?"_

The secretary looks over at Yumiko, the look on his face clearly saying "Well, you heard her, what do you want?" Yumiko responds.

"Tell her we are here to see her about an exception regarding our friend here in regards to the school tournament."

She motions to Colt. The secretary then nods and answers Washimi's question.

"They are apparently here to talk to you about getting an exception in regards to a friend of theirs."

"_Very well. Send them in."_

The phone connection ends with a buzz, and the secretary motions for Yumiko and her friends to go on through the double doors behind him, hitting a button on his desk as he does so allowing the doors to open.

"Go on. Headmistress Washimi will see you now."

The group then walks through the doors, entering Washimi's office. The Headmistress is standing in front of her desk. She speaks.

"Welcome. I understand that you three wished to speak to me about the tournament?"

Yumiko nods.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm Yumiko Hitori. These are my friends Nami Hikari,"

Nami waves.

"And Colt Blackstone."

Colt nods. Yumiko continues.

"We were planning on entering the tournament as a team, but Colt's DSA is too low for him to be able to enter."

Washimi interrupts.

"And you wanted to see if I could grant him an exception?"

"Yes."

Washimi smiles a little. She then goes over to her computer and check the names that Yumiko gave her. She begins to speak.

"Miss….Hitori, was it? You and your friend Miss Hikari have quite impressive Dueling Scores. I am quite impressed. As for Mr. Blackstone, however….."

Washimi looks up.

"I see very little evidence of his Dueling Skills. It seems that other than the bare minimum of dueling he needs to undertake, he has very little interest in it. With the information I see before me, I'm afraid I cannot grant him an exception based on it alone. I would strongly suggest finding someone else to form a team with."

Nami shakes her head.

"NO! I don't want that!"

"Oh?"

Yumiko nods.

"She's right. Neither of us want that. Colt's our friend. It doesn't seem right to duel without him."

"I see…..Mr. Blackstone, what do _you _think about all of this?"

Colt remains silent for a moment, looking at his friends. He then looks at the Headmistress with a determined look in his eyes.

"I want to duel with my friends."

Washimi chuckles.

"I see. Well in that case,"

Washimi opens a drawer on her desk, pulling out both a duel disk and a deck. She starts to shuffle the deck while speaking to Colt.

"I may be willing to offer an exception, but I will need to see your Dueling skills _firsthand._"

Colt nods.

"A Duel? You're on."

Colt then proceeds to pull out his own duel disk and deck and begins to prepare it.

Yumiko and Nami take a step back, allowing room for the two to begin. Nami says something to Yumiko.

"Yumiko, is this a good idea? Colt's never gone up against anyone as skilled as an academy staff member before."

Yumiko shakes her head, and then looks on at the scene before answering.

"We trust Colt. He's our friend. I'm sure things will work out somehow."

Colt and Washimi have finished their preparations. Both put on their Duel Disks, and shout at the same time.

"DUEL!"

_**Duel Start!**_

**Colt: 8000 LP**

**Washimi: 8000 LP**

The two play Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

**Washimi throws Scissors. Colt throws Paper. Washimi lets Colt go first.**

"You go first."

"Alright then! I start by laying three cards face-down, and then I Summon Dark Crusader in Attack Mode!"

**Dark Crusader**

**Level 4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ ATK 1600/DEF 200**

**You can send 1 DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard; this card gains 400 ATK.**

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn end.**

**Washimi's turn.**

"I draw! I'll lay two cards face-down, and then I'll play Birdface in Attack Position!"

**Birdface**

**Level 4/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1600/ DEF 1600**

**When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the GY: Add 1 "Harpie Lady" from your Deck to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.**

"I now have Birdface attack your Dark Crusader!"

"Why? Both our monsters have the same attack points! They'll both be destroyed!"

**Both monsters destroy each other.**

**Colt's LP: 8000 **

**Washimi's LP: 8000**

"You'll see. When Birdface is destroyed as a result of battle, I get to add a Harpie Lady from my deck to my hand! I think I'll add Harpie Lady 3! I'll then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's turn.**

"I draw!...I lay two cards face-down, and end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Washimi's Turn**

"I draw! I Summon Harpie Dancer!"

**Harpie Dancer**

**Level 4/WIND/Winged Beast/ATK 1200/DEF 1000**

**You can target 1 WIND monster you control; return it to the hand, then you can Normal Summon 1 WIND monster. You can only use this effect of "Harpie Dancer" once per turn. This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the GY.**

"I then activate my Spell card! Elegant Egotist!"

**Elegant Egotist**

**Spell Card**

**If "Harpie Lady" is on the field: Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand or Deck.**

"With this Spell, I can call on reinforcements! I Special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters in Defense Mode!"

**Harpie Lady Sisters**

**Level 6/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1950/ DEF 2100**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Elegant Egotist".**

"I then have Harpie Dancer attack your LP directly! Go!"

"Guh!"

**Colt's LP: 6800**

"I then lay one card, face-down, and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"I draw! I Summon Necroface, in Attack Position!"

**Necroface**

**Level 4/DARK/Zombie/Effect/ATK 1200/ DEF 1800**

**If this card is Normal Summoned: Shuffle all banished cards into the Deck. This card gains 100 ATK for each card shuffled into the Main Deck by this effect. If this card is banished: Each player banishes 5 cards from the top of their Deck. (or their entire Deck, if less than 5.)**

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn end.**

**Washimi's Turn.**

"Not doing much, are we? I draw! I Summon Harpie Lady 1 in Attack Mode!"

**Harpie Lady 1**

**Level 4/ WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ ATK 1300/ DEF 1400**

**(This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady".)**

**All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK.**

"Thanks to her, all WIND monsters now gain 300 ATK!"

**Harpie Dancer**

**ATK 1500**

**Harpie Lady Sisters**

**ATK 2250**

**Harpie Lady 1**

**ATK 1600**

"I now change my Sisters from Defense to Attack Mode! I then have my Dancer attack your Necroface! Get 'em girl!"

"No, Necroface!"

**Colt's LP: 6500**

"Now my Sisters attack you directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card! Drowning Mirror Force!"

**Drowning Mirror Force**

**Trap Card**

**When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Shuffle all your opponent's Attack Position monsters into the Deck.**

"Since you're declaring a direct attack, my Trap will now shuffle all your attack position monsters back into your Deck!"

"Oh! That's quite clever! You just cleared my field in one fell swoop!"

"Quiet! Don't patronize me!"

"I wasn't planning to, Mr. Blackstone. Now, since my attacks have now failed, I will now lay one card face-down, and then activate my Trap Card, Sixth Sense!"

**Sixth Sense**

**Trap Card**

**Declare 2 numbers from 1 to 6, then your opponent rolls a six-sided die, and if the result is one of the numbers you declared, you draw that many cards. Otherwise, send a number of cards from the top of your Deck to the GY equal to the result.**

"I declare the numbers two and five! Now Roll the Die!"

"Tch! Fine!"

**Die rolled.**

**Die result is 2.**

"Hmmm, I now get to draw two cards! Then, I play my Field Spell, Harpies' Hunting Ground!"

**Harpies' Hunting Ground**

**Field Spell Card**

**All Winged Beast-type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. When any "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" are Normal or Special Summoned: The player who conducted the Summon targets 1 Spell/Trap card on the field; destroy that target.**

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"I won't give up! I draw! I Summon Double Coston!"

**Double Coston **

**Level 4/ DARK/Zombie/Effect/ATK 1700/ DEF 1650**

**This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summoning of a DARK monster.**

"I now attack your LP directly! GO!"

"AHH!"

**Washimi's LP: 6300**

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Washimi's Turn.**

"I draw! First, I Summon Harpie Lady 3 in defense mode!"

**Harpie Lady 3**

**Level 4/ WIND/Effect/ ATK 1300/ DEF 1400**

**(This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady".)**

**An opponent's monster that battles this card cannot declare an attack during your opponent's next 2 turns.**

"And now, thanks to my Hunting Ground, not only does my Harpie gain a 200 point boost, but I now get to destroy 1 Spell/Trap card on the field! I choose to destroy the card on your far left!"

**Harpie Lady 3**

**ATK 1500/ DEF 1600**

"….Fine."

"I then play the Spell card Hysteric Sign!"

**Hysteric Sign**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**When this card is activated: Add 1 "Elegant Egotist" from your Deck or GY to your hand. During the End Phase of the turn this card was sent from the field or hand to the GY: Add 3 "Harpie" cards with different names from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Hysteric Sign" effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

"Thanks to it, I now get to bring back the Elegant Egotist in my GY back to my hand! I'll then activate it, so I can Special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand! Thanks to this, not only do I get a more powerful monster, but I now get to destroy another Spell/Trap card! I destroy the card on your far right!"

**Harpie Lady Sisters**

**ATK 2150/DEF 2300**

"I now attack Double Coston!"

"Alright! That's enough! I activate my face-down cards! Forbidden Chalice and Forbidden Dress!"

**Forbidden Chalice**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated.**

**Forbidden Dress**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target loses 600 ATK, but cannot be targeted or destroyed by other card effects.**

"I use Forbidden Chalice on Double Coston!"

**Double Coston**

**ATK 2100**

"I then use Forbidden Dress on your Harpie Lady Sisters! This make them too weak to defeat Coston! Say goodbye to your birds!"

**Harpie Lady Sisters**

**ATK 1550**

"Oof!"

**Washimi's LP: 5750**

"Clever move, Mr. Blackstone. I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"I draw!"

Colt grins manically.

"I Tribute my Double Coston! Thanks to its ability, I can treat it as two monsters! I Tribute Summon Diabolos, King of the Abyss!"

**Diabolos, King of the Abyss**

**Level 8/ DARK/ Dragon/Effect/ ATK 2800/ DEF 1000**

**Cannot be Special Summoned. If you Tribute Summon this card, the Tributes must be DARK. Cannot be Tributed by cards effects while face-up on the field. Once per turn, during your opponent's Draw Phase, before their normal draw: Look at the top card of your opponent's Deck, and if you do, place that card at either the top or bottom of their Deck.**

"I now attack your Harpie Lady 3! Infernal Flare!"

"Good job on bringing out your monster, but thanks to Harpie Lady 3, you won't be allowed to attack with him for your next two turns!"

"That's fine, I can wait! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Washimi's Turn.**

"Very well then, I-"

"Hold on one moment! Thanks to Diabolos' special ability, I can now look at the top card of your Deck!"

"What!?"

"Yep. And then, if I don't like what I see, I can put the card at the bottom of your Deck! C'mon Diabolos! Evil Eye!"

**Card revealed was Harpie Lady 2.**

"I place this card on the bottom of your Deck. You may draw now."

"Fine. I draw!...I lay one monster in face-down Defense Mode. I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"I draw..I Summon Kuribandit!"

**Kuribandit**

**Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 100/ DEF 700**

**During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: You can Tribute the card; excavate the top 5 cards of your Deck, you can then add 1 excavated Spell/Trap to your hand, also send the remaining cards to the GY.**

"I attack your face-down card!"

**Harpie Girl is destroyed.**

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Washimi's Turn.**

"I would draw now, but that dragon of yours might have something to say about that."

"You're right! Diabolos' Evil Eye activates once more!"

**Card Revealed is Elegant Egotist.**

"I send this card to the bottom of your Deck!"

"Very well then, I draw! ….I place one monster in face-down defense mode, and end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"Alright, I draw! I Tribute Kuribandit to Summon Darknight Parshath!"

**Darknight Parshath**

**Level 5/DARK/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1900/ DEF 1400**

**If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle; you can banish 1 DARK monster from your GY; Draw 1 card. This card gains 100 ATK for each DARK monster in your GY.**

"Darknight gains 100 ATK for each DARK monster in my GY! There are currently four monsters, so his ATK is now 2300!"

**Darknight Parshath**

**ATK 2300**

"Since Diabolos can't attack until my next turn, I'll have Parshath attack your monster!"

**Harpie Girl destroyed.**

"Then, I'll use Parshath's ability to banish a DARK monster from my GY in order to draw a card! I banish Necroface! Thanks to that, the top 5 cards of our Decks now get banished!"

"Interesting, Mr. Blackstone."

**Darknight Parshath**

**ATK 2200**

"I now end my turn with a face-down card!"

**Turn End.**

**Washimi's Turn.**

"Use Diabolos' Evil Eye!"

**Revealed card was Birdface.**

"I send this card to the bottom of your Deck."

"Very well, then. I draw! I Summon Harpie Girl in defense mode and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"I draw! I Activate my Field Spell! Lair of Darkness!

**Lair of Darkness**

**Field Spell Card**

**All face-up monsters on the field become DARK. Once per turn, if you would Tribute a monster you control to activate a card effect, you can Tribute 1 DARK monster your opponent controls, even though you do not control it. Once per turn, during the End Phase: Special Summon as many "Torment Tokens" (Fiend/DARK/ATK 1000 /DEF 1000) as possible to the turn player's field in Defense Position, up to the number of monsters Tributed this turn while this card was face-up.**

"I'll then have Parshath attack your Harpie Girl!"

"No! Now I'm defenseless!"

"And Diabolos attacks your LP directly! Infernal Flare!"

**Washimi's LP: 2950**

"Guh! Very Good!"

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Washimi's Turn.**

"I use Diabolos' Evil Eye!"

**Card revealed was Harpie Dancer.**

"I send this card to the bottom of your Deck!"

"I draw!...I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

** Colt's Turn.**

"Alright, here comes the end! I draw! I'll put an end to this duel right now! Parshath! Diabolos! Attack her LP directly and finish this!"

"I've lost…..It seems I underestimated him."

** Duel Over.**

** Winner: Colt.**

Headmistress Washimi remains standing as the duel ends. A small smile is on her face. Colt, on the other hand, is panting from the strain of the duel, while Yumiko and Nami are both shocked that their friend just beat the Headmistress of their entire school. Colt speaks.

"Phew! That was exhausting! I was in trouble there for a while! I don't think I could have won if I hadn't been able to bring out Diabolos."

Washimi speaks up as she makes her way over to Colt.

"You certainly are skilled, Mr. Blackstone. It seems that I've seen all that I've needed to."

Nami speaks.

"Does that mean?"

Washimi nods. As she responds to Nami's question, she opens up her computer and pulls up Colt's file. She then makes a few adjustments to it.

"Yes, I will grant an exception in this case. However, for the future, Mr. Blackstone, please use the Duel Disk assigned to you by the school."

Colt nods.

"Alright, I'll try."

"Good. Now that this is taken care of, would you three like to register as a team in the school tournament?"

Yumiko, Nami, and Colt all smile, and respond at the same time.

"YES, PLEASE!"

….

"Excuse me, Master."

We are now in the same room as last time. A man in a suit stands in the center of it, bowing before a desk covered in shadow. Only the glow of a computer screen indicates that anything is actually there. The disguised voice echoes through the room.

"**What is it?"**

"The proposal for the Silver Moon Tournament have been approved, and the preparations you requested are currently underway."

**"Very good, Faust. Now tell me, about that matter I asked you to look into…."**

The man, now known as Faust, grins a little before pulling out a file and placing it on the desk. At the same time, holo-screens appear, showing three very familiar faces.

"Of course, Master. The three duelists who interfered in that….shall we say..._unfortunate_ business last time. According to the descriptions we were given, and the Duel Logs we accessed from that time, the three are Yumiko Hitori, Nami Hikari, and Colt Blackstone. Just as we were told, they are students at Gekko City Elite Duel Academy."

**"And have you discovered any connection between them and that shop?"**

Faust shakes his head.

"None whatsoever, Master. It seems that they were just in the right place at the wrong time. Although, after checking social media, I did discover that Miss Hitori _was _looking for a particular card until the incident, and had posted a request asking for information regarding where she could acquire it. I also discovered, after hacking into the Elite Academy's student database, that she and her two friends _updated_ their Decks. The card she was after is now listed as a part of it."

**"So you believe that..?"**

"Yes, Master. I believe that Miss Hitori and her friends may have been given Legend Cards as a reward for saving that shop, and that further investigation is required into both the shop itself and these three, in order to determine whether or not my suspicions are correct. As such, I've set it up so Gekko City Elite Academy will be putting up a team to enter in the Silver Moon Tournament. If all goes as planned, we should be able to get everything we need in one fell swoop."

**"I see. Very well, Faust. Carry on with your plans, for now. **_**I trust in your skills. Just don't screw up like the last guy**__**did.**_**"**

"Very well, Master."

**"Oh! One more thing regarding the Silver Moon Tournament. You did send for **_**them,**_** didn't you?"**

"Yes, Master. Our best Legend Hunters will be participating in the tournament. Any Legend Cards that make an appearance will fall straight into our laps."

**"Good."**

**Episode 2: The End.**

….

**Author's Note: ****Okay, we've gotten another episode out of the way! I will admit, this one took a bit longer to write, duel wise, than we expected. Anyway, we've now introduced at least one new character to the series: Ai Washimi! She's the Headmistress of Gekko City Elite Duel Academy, and she tends to act somewhat silly and in a nature similar to that of a stereotypical whiny rich girl when she's alone. Nevertheless, she does take her job and position seriously, and is quite formal when meeting with staff members and students alike. Her given name, "Ai" means "Love" while her family name, "Washimi" can mean "Viewing". In this case, however, the "Washi" part in Washimi's name is written with the character for "Eagle." The reason for this is that Ai Washimi's name as a whole is an homage to a certain character from the anime, with both the deck Washimi uses and her last name being somewhat of an untranslatable pun regarding a harpy eagle. Anyways, let's get on to Tsuki's Card Corner!**

…**.**

"Welcome back everyone to Tsuki's Card Corner! I'm Tsuki Tsukai, and today we'll be looking at the cards used in today's Duel!"

The display board next to Tsuki shows the various Harpie monsters.

"First, we'll go over an archetype that everybody knows! The Harpies! This archetype is one of the first archetypes to _ever _appear in Duel Monsters! They consist of mostly Winged Beast-type monsters, but do have some Dragon-types in there for some additional support."

The display board changes to the Elegant Egotist Spell Card.

"The main card any Harpie deck relies on is Elegant Egotist, which allows its owner to Special Summon any Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from their hand or deck! Without it, the whole deck has a nasty habit of falling apart!"

The display board now changes to show the cards Harpie Lady, Cyber Harpie, and Harpie Lady 1, 2, and 3.

"Now, this is important. Due to the Rule of Three, which states that there can only be a maximum of three copies of the same card in one's deck, it is impossible to run every single Harpie card in a Harpie deck! Since Cyber Harpie, Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady 2, and Harpie Lady 3 all have an effect that treats them as "Harpie Lady" even when in the deck, one can only have up to three total of these five cards in their Harpie deck! Harpie Ladies 1, 2, and 3 tend to be the go-to monsters, since Cyber Harpie is really hard to get ahold of, although she does possess a higher ATK stat."

The display now changes to the Field Spell, Harpies' Hunting Ground.

"The last card we need to discuss in this archetype is the Field Spell, Harpies' Hunting Ground. It boosts the ATK and DEF of all Winged Beast type monsters, but the true power of this card is that it lets a player destroy a Spell/Trap card on the Field whenever they Summon a Harpie Lady, or Harpie Lady Sisters! It is quite powerful when combined with the Summoning power of Elegant Egotist. But be careful, there is a drawback: _If a Harpie is Summoned while your opponent has no Spell/Trap cards to destroy, you will have to destroy one of your own._ Luckily, there are many cards out there that possess effects that can use this drawback to one's own advantage, so don't fret too much over it."

The board now displays Colt's Monsters. Tsuki now resumes speaking.

"The next deck we need to discuss is the deck belonging to Colt Blackstone, called _**Lair of Darkness! **_Named after its Field Spell, this deck is comprised of various DARK monsters, and centers around using its Field Spell to allow its owner to Tribute their opponent's monsters in order to activate the effects of various cards, rather than their own. You didn't see them used in today's duel, but Colt's deck is packed with various virus cards, all requiring the tribute of a DARK monster to use! If it hadn't been for the Author's using an actual duel as the basis for today's episode, we might have learned more about Colt's deck, but this is all the info we can provide for now! On to the Deck Recipes!"

The display board changes once again.

"Both decks consist of 60 cards, and are as follows."

**Harpie Deck:**

**Monsters:**

Harpie's Pet Dragon

Harpie Lady Sisters

Harpie Lady Sisters

Harpie Lady Sisters

Harpie Queen

Harpie Queen

Harpie Queen

Sky Scout (**You **_**know**_** why he's in here.)**

Birdface

Birdface

Birdface

Harpie Harpist

Harpie Harpist

Harpie Harpist

Harpie Channeler

Harpie Channeler

Harpie Channeler

Harpie Perfumer

Harpie Perfumer

Harpie Perfumer

Harpie Lady 1

Harpie Lady 2

Harpie Lady 3

Harpie Oracle

Harpie Oracle

Harpie Oracle

Harpie Dancer

Harpie Dancer

Harpie Dancer

Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon

Harpie Girl

Harpie Girl

Harpie Girl

**Spells:**

Harpies' Hunting Ground

Harpies' Hunting Ground

Harpies' Hunting Ground

Elegant Egotist

Elegant Egotist

Elegant Egotist

Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation

Harpie's Feather Duster

Triangle Ecstasy Spark

Harpie's Feather Rest

Z-ONE

Cyber Shield

Cyber Shield

Cyber Shield

Alluring Mirror Split

Hysteric Sign

**Traps:**

Harpie's Feather Storm

Harpie Lady Elegance

Icarus Attack

Statue of the Wicked

Shadow of Eyes

Spikeshield with Chain

Dark Coffin

Sixth Sense

Three of a Kind

Trap Stun

Hysteric Party

Aqua Chorus

**Extra Deck:**

Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon

Number 74: Master of Blades

Lightning Chidori

Ice Beast Zerofyne

Harpie Conductor

Harpie Conductor

Harpie Conductor

Fire Fighting Daruma Doll

**Side Deck:**

Whirlwind Prodigy

Sonic Shooter

Slipheed

Swift Birdman Joe

Hunter Owl

Kujakujaku

Blizzard Falcon

Aurora Wing

Swallow's Nest

Graceful Dice

Lightning Vortex

Skull Dice

Union Attack

Kunai with Chain

Moon Dance Ritual

**Lair of Darkness**

**Monsters:**

Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair

Diabolos, King of the Abyss

Darkness Destroyer

Tlakalel, His Malevolent Majesty

Darknight Parshath

Axe Dragonute

Infernal Dragon

Dark Valkyria

Double Coston

Shadowpriestess of Ohm

Dark Grepher

Ahrima, the Wicked Warden

Stygian Street Patrol

Dark Crusader

Armageddon Knight

Prometheus, King of the Shadows

Necroface

Obsidian Dragon

Duke Shade, the Sinister Shadow Lord

Condemned Witch

Condemned Maiden

Lilith, Lady of Lament

Tour Bus from the Underworld

Plague Wolf

Kuribandit

Tour Guide from the Underworld

Witch's Apprentice

Relinkuriboh

Stygian Security

Absolute King Back Jack

**Spells:**

Lair of Darkness

Lair of Darkness

Lair of Darkness

Allure of Darkness

Recurring Nightmare

Dark Mambele

The Beginning of the End

Boogie Trap

Fires of Doomsday

Forbidden Chalice

Forbidden Lance

Forbidden Dress

Forbidden Scripture

Hand Destruction

Veil of Darkness

**Traps:**

Darklight

Trap of Darkness

Crush Card Virus

Deck Detestation Virus

Eradicator Epidemic Virus

Full Force Virus

Grinning Grave Virus

Drowning Mirror Force

Jar of Avarice

Curse of Darkness

Dark Illusion

Horn of Heaven

Black Horn of Heaven

Grand Horn of Heaven

Magic Drain

**Extra Deck:**

Beat Cop from the Underworld

Wee Witch's Apprentice

Stygian Sergeants

Decode Talker

Powercode Talker

**Other:**

Torment Token

**Side Deck:**

Mystic Tomato

Mystic Tomato

Mystic Tomato

Doomsday Horror

Dark Eruption

Creeping Darkness

Trials and Tribulations

Advance Zone

Share the Pain

Sword of Dark Rites

Axe of Despair

The Regulation of the Tribe

Hidden Soldiers

Dark Spirit Art-Greed

Witch's Strike

"And that's all the time we have for today! See you all next time!"


	3. Crushed

_**Author's Notes:**_** Well, here we are again. Episode 3. Gosh, I think this is the farthest R and I have gotten with any story idea we've had together. Anyway, the next three episodes are a bit special: The opponent's that are going to be dueled each use an archetype that was made up, but all three of these archetypes have something in common. Here's hoping you can figure it out! Since this is a challenge I'm giving out to you readers, I won't be telling you whether or not your guesses about the archetypes are right until the end of episode 5, when Tsuki takes things over from there. Anyway, let's get into this thing, shall we?**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 3:**

**Crushed**

"Now, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys! Attack and take out the rest of LP! Searing Wind Blast!"

"GRAH!"

**LP: 0**

**Duel Over. **

**Winner: Yumiko.**

It seems as though we have just come into this episode right as Yumiko has defeated a fellow student in a Duel, eliminating his team from the schoolwide tournament that was set up, in order to determine the team that will represent the Gekko City Elite Duel Academy in the upcoming Silver Moon Tournament that the city is hosting.

It has now been about a week since the tournament started, and every day since then, the students have spent their free time before the Academy's curfew to get into their teams and duel one another for that coveted spot. Yumiko's team consists of her and her two friends: Nami Hikari, and Colt Blackstone. The Duel that Yumiko has just won seems to be the last one of the day, however, as indicated by both the setting sun and the teacher who has just finished officiating the match.

"Alright, that's enough Duels for today! It's almost curfew, so you all need to get back to your dorms!"

Yumiko has just finished shaking the hand of her opponent, and turns to face both her friends and the teacher before the teacher speaks again.

"Hitori! Good Duel today! You and your friends might just have what it takes to be the team that the school sends out to the Silver Moon Tournament!"

Yumiko smiles a little.

"Thank you, Sir. My friends and I are happy to hear that."

"Whelp, off you go, you three. I have to deliver the results of today's duels to Headmistress Washimi now."

"Good night, Professor."

"Night."

With this exchange of farewells, Yumiko, Nami, and Colt start walking back to the dorms, while the teacher heads off to Headmistress Washimi's office.

…

"Not Again!"

This outcry comes from Nami, who, upon checking her mail after returning to the dorm with Yumiko and Colt, has found a very disturbing letter waiting for her. We can also assume that this isn't the first time this has happened. Colt lies sprawled out on the common room's couch, surfing through the various programs on the TV, while Yumiko has just emerged from her room, wearing her PJs, a towel draped over her shoulders, indicating she has just finished a shower. Both she and Colt respond to their friend's outcry. Colt goes first.

"Another one? What does it say this time?"

Nami opens the envelope, gulping as she removes the paper within and unfolds it, her eyes scanning the contents before she replies.

"It….It says…."

Nami's voice falters, unable to finish. Yumiko looks over her friend's shoulder, reading the letter. She then gets an angry look on her face, and takes the letter from Nami's hands, wadding it up as she walks towards the trash can.

"It say the same old stuff as the last few letters, Colt. The "You can't Duel, you shouldn't be here, spoiled little rich girl" crap. It's nothing to worry about."

"I am worried. Nami's been getting these messages since the school tournament started! And I don't want any harm to come to her if this winds up being more serious than we think it is! Why haven't we informed any of the teachers about this?"

Nami responds.

"Because I don't want to. It's like Yumiko said. It's nothing to worry about. I personally think that someone's just trying to throw me off my game during the school tournament, that's all."

Colt nods, although there is some hesitation in what he says next.

"Alright, but if this gets any more serious, I want you to tell someone. I don't want you hurt."

Nami blushes slightly as she responds.

"Alright!"

Yumiko speaks up.

"Alright, now that that's dealt with, let's do what planned to. Deck's out, guys."

With this, Yumiko, Nami, and Colt produce their decks, placing them down on the table in front of the couch. They then proceed to start working on adjusting their respective decks, each asking the other for their opinions. Nami speaks up, a card in her hand.

"Hey guys, what about this one?"

Yumiko speaks, looking at the card.

"That one? That's one of the cards you got from Tsuki, right? You haven't put it in your deck yet?"

Nami shakes her head.

"No, not yet. I wasn't sure how this Summoning method worked, so I haven't put this card in my deck yet."

Colt speaks.

"That's all? You know I could have helped you with that if you just asked. *Sigh* Okay, here's how you do this….."

As the conversation goes on, we zoom out to the outside of the dorm building, where we see our heroes are being watched through the balcony window through a pair of binoculars. They move first to Colt, then Nami, and finally Yumiko, before moving back to Nami. Deep breathing is heard before a voice speaks, obviously from the person looking through the binoculars.

"I will get rid of you…."

….

"Here are the reports regarding today's Duels, Headmistress."

"Thank you, Claude."

We are now in Headmistress Washimi's office, where the teacher who officiated Yumiko's Duel and Washimi are now talking. Washimi speaks as she puts in the information that Professor Claude has just given her.

"So, it seems that the gymnastics team has won against yet another team of students."

"It does seem like that, yes. Although, considering who is on that team, I cannot say I'm really surprised by this. Yumiko Hitori is one of our best students, Nami Hikari is incredibly skilled, and Colt Blackstone is not only a natural when it comes to dueling, but is incredibly determined. We teachers even have a betting pool going on regarding which team wins, and those three are the favorite."

Washimi perks her eyebrow up at this.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. In fact, the only other team that has a decent chance after them is the Academy's Anime and Manga club. Man, the whole school would love to see those two teams showdown against one another."

Washimi stops typing for a moment after analyzing some of the newly updated data.

"Well then, the school may just get their wish."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that Miss Hitori's team and the Anime and Manga club's team are the only two left standing in the entire school."

"Really? I mean, I thought that it would happen, just not this soon."

"Well, this is what happens when the whole school gets involved and spends all their free time participating in the tournament."

Washimi smiles.

"And I know the best way for it to end."

…

_"Attention students! Yumiko Hitori, Nami Hikari, and Colt Blackstone, please report to Headmistress Washimi's office. I repeat, Yumiko Hitori, Nami Hikari, and Colt Blackstone, please report to Headmistress Washimi's office!_

This is the announcement that rang through the school the next day, during lunch break, and is the reason our trio is now walking towards Washimi's office. Colt speaks up first.

"I wonder what the old lady wants?"

Yumiko speaks.

"I don't know, but we should be able to find out. Colt, please don't call her an 'Old Lady' to her face, I don't want to get on her bad side."

"Alright."

Nami speaks up.

"I hope it's not something bad. What if she decided to revoke Colt's exception? We'd be disqualified, and lose our chance to participate in the Silver Moon Tournament!"

"Nami, relax. I don't think it's anything like that at all."

The three arrive at the entrance to Washimi's office. The secretary, a young man named Fetch, looks up from his desk.

"Ah, hello again! The Headmistress is expecting you! Give me one moment…"

Fetch presses a button on his desk. Washimi's voice answers through the speaker.

_"Yes?"_

"The students you called for have arrived, Ma'am."

_"Thank you, Fetch. Send them in."_

Fetch smiles, and motions the three to the door.

"Alright go on through."

Yumiko, Colt, and Nami walk through the door. Headmistress Washimi is standing in front of her desk, a warm smile on her face. Professor Claude is next to her standing off to her right side. Washimi starts speaking.

"Welcome, Miss Hitori, Miss Hikari, Mr. Blackstone. I am sure you are wondering why I called you three in today."

Yumiko nods.

"Yeah, we were quite curious about that."

Washimi continues to talk.

"It is nothing bad, I assure you. It just seems that your team is one of only two left participating in the tournament."

Nami speaks.

"No way! There are only two left? I thought that there were a few more than that left!"

Washimi continues, amusement in her voice.

"It seems you and the other team took care of most of the others without realizing it, and that is why I've called you in here. You see, as the whole student body participated in this tournament, they have every right to see the epic finale that determines which team we send off to the Silver Moon Tournament. So I thought that you and the other team could Duel in the school's Colosseum, in order to do so. The other team has already agreed to it."

Colt speaks. His voice serious.

"Who's the other team?"

"The Academy's Anime and Manga Club. The team consists of the secretary-treasurer, Hera Jijo, the vice-president Maria Serenitatis, and the President, Hitaro Kitsuki. All three are accomplished duelists in their own right. So, what do you three say?"

Yumiko speaks.

"When would this showdown take place?"

"This afternoon, after class lets out. That way, all the students who participated can watch."

"Guys, what do you think?"

Colt smirks.

"I like it. Bring it on!"

Nami nods.

"It sounds like fun! Let's do it!"

Yumiko nods, and turns back towards the Headmistress.

"You heard them. We agree to this."

Washimi speaks.

"Understood. I'll let the students know about the Match during homeroom later today. You three meet at the Colosseum as soon as it ends, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good."

….

Homeroom came, and with it came the announcement that the last two participating teams in the tournament would be squaring off against each other that afternoon in the Colosseum had caused quite the buzz. By the time it had come for Professor Claude, who had been appointed as MC for the impromptu event, to address the audience, the Colosseum had was filled to the brim with students and teachers alike who wished to see the final outcome occur right before their eyes. Claude began speaking.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF GEKKO CITY ELITE DUEL ACADEMY! WELCOME TO THE FINAL ROUND OF OUR SCHOOL TOURNAMENT! AS YOU KNOW, THE WINNING TEAM WILL BE REPRESENTING OUR SCHOOL IN THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT THAT TAKES PLACE IN A FEW WEEKS' TIME! NOW, LET'S INTRODUCE THE DUEL TEAMS!"

A spotlight focused on the part of the stage to Claude's right as an elevated platform rose up, revealing Yumiko, Nami, and Colt.

"ON ONE SIDE OF THE ARENA, WE HAVE THE TEAM MADE UP OF OUR SCHOOL'S GYMNASTICS TEAM! LET'S HEAR IT FOR YUMIKO HITORI! NAMI HIKARI, AND COLT BLACKSTONE!"

The roar of the audience's cheering rang through the crowd. Another light, appearing on the opposite side of the Colosseum's arena lit up, revealing another elevated platform rising up, revealing a pink-haired girl with two long braids in the back, another girl with blond hair and two spiraling pigtails, and a young man with a shark-like grin and spiky red-black hair. They are introduced as Claude continues.

"ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ARENA, WE HAVE THE TEAM MADE UP OF THE BEST DUELISTS FROM OUR SCHOOL'S ANIME AND MANGA CLUB! LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR HERA JIJO!"

The pink haired girl smiles sweetly, before casting her gaze at Nami at the other end of the arena. Hera's eyes narrow into a glare for a brief moment, but no one seems to notice.

"MARIA SERENITATIS!"

The girl with the spirally pigtails strikes a pose as her name is called, bringing her right arm over her head, and winking as she makes a "V for Victory" sign with her right hand.

"AND FINALLY, HITARO KITSUKI!"

The boy with the two-tone hair smiles even wider, and waves to the audience. If one were to look closer, they would be able to tell that he's sweating bullets out of nervousness.

"THE TEAMS HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED! NOW LET'S GO OVER THE RULES BEFORE WE BEGIN! THIS IS A TEAM MATCH, WITH EACH DUELIST PARTICIPATING IN ONE DUEL! WHICHEVER TEAM WINS TWO OUT OF THREE DUELS WINS THE TOURNAMENT, AND WILL GET TO PARTICIAPATE IN THE SILVER MOON! NOW THAT THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY, LET THE DUELS COMMENCE!"

The giant screen above the Colosseum arena turns on, revealing a virtual slot-machine like device on its surface. On one side, we have pictures of Yumiko, Colt, and Nami, while Hera, Maria, and Hitaro are on the other. The pictures on each side start rotating though themselves at a high speed, before slowing down, and eventually stopping, revealing Nami on one side, and Hera on the other. Professor Claude speaks.

"AND OUR FIRST DUEL WILL BE BETWEEN NAMI HIKARI AND HERA JIJO! LADIES, IF YOU WOULD STEP UP TO THE DUELING FIELD!"

Nami and Hera each approach the field, they stop and shake hands. Nami speaks as she does.

"I hope we can have a fun Duel!"

Hera responds, muttering something just loud enough for Nami to hear, all while maintaining a smile on her face.

"I'm going to destroy you, you stupid cow."

"What!?"

Before Nami can ask what Hera means, Professor Claude speaks up.

"ALRIGHT LADIES! EACH OF YOU GO TO YOUR SIDES!"

Both Hera and Nami do, prepping their Decks and Duel Disks as the do so.

"READY?"

Hera and Nami then face each other, waiting for the signal.

"DUEL!"

**DUEL START.**

** Nami's LP: 8000**

** Hera's LP: 8000**

Nami and Hera play "Rock, Paper, Scissors", speaking simultaneously.

"ROCK!"

"PAPER!"

"SCISSORS!"

**Nami throws Paper. Hera throws Scissors. Hera goes first.**

"Alright, you cow! I start off by playing Chronovoyant- Wary Jupiter 1 in Attack Mode!

**Chronovoyant- Wary Jupiter 1**

** Level 4/WIND/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1600**

** When this card is Summoned: Add 1 "Chronovoyant" Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your hand. If you control a face-up "Chronovoyant" Spell/Trap card; This card cannot be selected as an attack target, or be targeted by your opponent's card effects. You may only control one "Chronovoyant- Wary Jupiter 1". **

"I then use his effect to add Chronovoyant-Indiscriminate Scan from my Deck to my hand! I then play it!"

**Chronovoyant-Indiscriminate Scan**

** Continuous Spell Card**

** Once per turn: You may target 1 random card in your opponent's hand OR 1 Set card your opponent controls; reveal it, and then return it back to your opponent's hand or Field, back in its original position. Until the End Phase of your next turn: If your opponent activates OR Summons the revealed card, or a card with the same name; Negate the activation or Summoning of that card, and return it to your opponent's hand. You must control at least 1 face-up "Chronovoyant" monster to activate and resolve these effects. If you control "Chronovoyant- Wary Jupiter 1", banish the card negated by this card instead.**

"I then play my Field Spell! I activate Chronovoyant Singularity Hall!

**Chronovoyant Singularity Hall**

** Field Spell Card**

** All "Chronovoyant" Cards you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, you may discard one card, activate one of the following effects (Quick Effect):**

**Banish any Monster that is destroyed as a result of battle this turn.**

**Add 1 "Chronovoyant" card that is either banished or in your Deck to your hand.**

**Chronovoyant-Wary Jupiter 1**

**ATK 1700/DEF 1900**

"I then use my Singularity Hall's Effect! By discarding one card, I can add a Chronovoyant card to my hand! I add Chronovoyant- Hysteric Juno 2! Then, because I have Wary Jupiter on the Field, I'm allowed to Special Summon her from my hand!"

**Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2**

**Level 4/DARK/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1700/ DEF/1200**

**If you control a face-up "Chronovoyant" monster, you may Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Special Summoned while you control a face-up "Chronovoyant-Wary Jupiter 1", You may then Set 1 "Chronovoyant" Trap card onto your Field directly from your deck. When this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle: Increase this card's ATK by 200. Your opponent cannot select "Chronovoyant" monsters as attack targets, except for "Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2".**

** Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2**

** ATK 2000/DEF 1500**

"Then, because I Special Summoned her while I control Jupiter, I'm allowed to Set a Chronovoyant Trap card onto my Field directly from my deck! I then lay one card face-down, and then end my turn! I can't wait to defeat you and get you out of my way!"

** Turn End.**

** Nami's Turn.**

"I draw! I Summon Power Angel Valkyria!"

**Power Angel Valkyria**

** Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1050**

** If you negate the activation of a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect: Add 1 LIGHT Fairy monster from your Deck to your hand.**

"I then equip her with the Spell Silver Bow and Arrow!"

**Silver Bow and Arrow**

** Equip Spell Card**

** A Fairy-type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 Points.**

** Power Angel Valkyria**

** ATK 2100/ DEF 1350**

"I then play my Field Spell! Sanctuary in the Sky!"

**Sanctuary in the Sky**

** Field Spell Card**

** Battle damage to the controller of a Fairy monster from a battle involving that monster becomes 0.**

"I then lay two cards face down, and then I have Power Angel Valkyria attack your Hysteric Juno! Go! Silver Arrow Strike!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap cards! Clairavoidance and Chronovoyant Love Longing!

**Clairavoidance**

** Counter Trap Card**

** (This card is always treated as a "Chronovoyant" card.)**

** Activate the appropriate effect:**

**When a "Chronovoyant" monster you control would be destroyed in battle: Banish 1 card from your hand; negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**

**When a "Chronovoyant" monster you control would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect: Banish that monster until your next Standby Phase; negate the activation and effect of that card and destroy it.**

**Chronovoyant Love Longing**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**All "Chronovoyant" monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each "Chronovoyant" monster you control with different names. If you control "Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2", decrease the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by 200 for each "Chronovoyant" monster you control with different names.**

"I banish one card from my hand to stop your attack and end the Battle Phase! And then my Love Longing boosts my monsters ATK, and weakens yours!

**Chronovoyant-Wary Jupiter 1**

**ATK 2100**

**Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2**

**ATK 2400**

**Power Angel Valkyria**

**ATK 1700 **

"…I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Hera's Turn.**

"I draw! I Summon Chronovoyant-Maniacal Bacchus 11!

**Chronovoyant-Maniacal Bacchus 11**

**Level 8/DARK/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2300**

**If you control two or more "Chronovoyant" monsters with different names: You may Normal Summon (but not Set) this card without Tributing. If Summoned this way, you may add one "Chronovoyant- All-Seeing Ecstasy" from your Deck to your hand, but this card cannot declare an attack as long as it remains face-up on the Field.**

"Thanks to his effect, I'm allowed to Summon him without having to Tribute! And my monsters get even stronger while yours get weaker!"

**Chronovoyant-Wary Jupiter 1**

** ATK 2300**

** Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2**

** ATK 2600**

** Chronovoyant-Maniacal Bacchus 11**

** ATK 3700/ DEF 2600**

** Power Angel Valkyria**

** ATK 1500**

"I then use Bacchus' effect! I can add Chronovoyant-All-Seeing Ecstasy to my hand! But in exchange, I can't attack with him. No matter! I then use the effect of my Chronovoyant Indiscriminate Scan! I target one face-down card on your Field, look at it, and if it is used before my next turn ends, it gets sent back to your hand instead of getting to work! Or at least, that's what it _would _do, but since I have Jupiter on my Field, the card my Scan stops will get banished instead! Go!"

**Card Revealed was Lumenize.**

"I then attack your Power Angel with Hysteric Juno! Go! Queen's Axe!"

**Nami's LP: 8000.**

"And because Juno destroyed a monster of yours in battle, she now gains 200 more ATK! HAHAHAHA!"

**Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2**

** ATK 2800**

"I now attack your LP directly with Wary Jupiter! Go! Storm of Sighs!"

"AHHHH!"

**Nami's LP: 5700**

"I told you I would destroy you! And then, he'll be all mine! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

** Nami's Turn.**

"What are you talking about!? I draw! I set one monster card face-down! I then Activate Swords of Revealing Light!"

**Swords of Revealing Light**

** Spell Card**

** Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for three of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack. **

"Thanks to this, your monsters can't attack! Hera, what do you mean by he'll be all yours? Who are you talking about!?"

"Who else? My Colty-Wolty! It's not fair that you keep getting in the way of our future love!"

"_WHAT!?_"

"Every time I try to approach him, he always winds up going after you! That's why I sent you those letters! So you would know how worthless you are to him compared to _me!_"

While Hera is saying this, we are treated to numerous flashbacks, several involving Hera performing stalker-like behavior, including watching Colt and Nami through binoculars at night through the dorm balcony window from a distance.

"You were the one sending those letters?!"

"Yes! And once I defeat you, Colty-Wolty will see how worthless you are, and come running to me like he should have from the beginning!"

"You're _insane!_ Colt would never do that to me! I don't even think he knows who you _are!_"

"We'll soon find out you stupid cow! Finish your turn so I can finish you!"

"_Nami, what's wrong?"_

The sound of Colt's voice snaps Nami out of her state of shock. It seems he's talking to her through their Duel Disk's communication system. After briefly summarizing Hera's deluded thoughts and actions to Colt, Nami receives the following words of encouragement.

"_Nami, You can beat this crazy bitch. Even if you don't, I'm not going anywhere that you aren't going to be. You can do it!"_

Nami sniffs.

"Thanks, Colt. Now, LET'S DO THIS!"

Nami continues to duel.

"Alright Hera! I end my turn for now! Go!"

**Turn End.**

**Hera's Turn.**

"I Draw! I lay one card face-down, and I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

"I Draw! I Set one card, face-down, and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Hera's Turn.**

"I draw! I Summon Chronovoyant-Bound Venus 7!

**Chronovoyant-Bound Venus 7**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1800**

**If this card is Summoned: Special Summon one "Chronovoyant-Bound Mars 7" from your hand or Deck. If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Chronovoyant" card while you control "Chronovoyant-Bound Mars 7", activate one "Chronovoyant-Linked Fate" from your hand, Deck, or GY directly onto your Field.**

"Thanks to her, I can now bring out her sweetheart! Come forth, Chronovoyant-Bound Mars 7!"

**Chronovoyant-Bound Mars 7**

**Level 4/FIRE/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1900**

**If this card is Summoned: Special Summon one "Chronovoyant-Bound Venus 7" from your hand or Deck. If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Chronovoyant" card while you control "Chronovoyant-Bound Venus 7", you may activate one "Chronovoyant-Linked Fate" from your hand, Deck, or GY directly onto your Field.**

"Thanks to him, I can now activate Chronovoyant-Linked Fate directly from my Deck!"

**Chronovoyant-Linked Fate**

**Continuous Spell Card **

** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a "Chronovoyant" monster you control battles (Quick Effect): target one ""Chronovoyant" monster on the Field, other than the battling monster: The battling monster gains ATK equal to ATK of the target monster's, until the end of the Battle Phase. If you control "Chronovoyant-Bound Venus 7" and/or "Chronovoyant-Bound Mars 7" when you use this effect, double the target monster's ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase. No other monsters you control may attack or be selected as an attack target the turn you use this effect, except for the battling monster.**

"And now I have nearly unstoppable monsters! You will go down soon!"

** Chronovoyant-Wary Jupiter 1**

** ATK 2700**

** Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2**

** ATK 3200**

** Chronovoyant-Maniacal Bacchus**

** ATK 4100**

** Chronovoyant-Bound Venus 7**

** ATK 3100**

** Chronovoyant-Bound Mars 7**

** ATK 3200**

"I end my turn!"

**Turn end. **

** Nami's turn.**

"I draw! I activate my Trap card! Light of Judgment!"

**Light of Judgment**

** Trap Card **

** If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field: Discard 1 LIGHT monster to the GY; apply 1 of the following effects.**

**Look at your opponent's hand's and discard 1 card from their hand.**

**Send 1 card your opponent controls to the GY.**

"By sending my Guiding Light to the GY, I can send one card you control to the GY! I choose your Chronovoyant-Love Longing!"

"NO!"

**Chronovoyant-Wary Jupiter 1**

** ATK 1700**

** Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2**

** ATK 2200**

** Chronovoyant-Maniacal Bacchus 11**

** ATK 3100**

** Chronovoyant-Bound Venus 7**

** ATK 2100**

** Chronovoyant- Bound Mars 7**

** ATK 2200**

"I end my turn!"

**Turn end.**

** Hera's turn.**

"You'll pay for that! I draw! I lay one card face-down and end my turn! With that, your Swords of Revealing Light now flicker away, allowing me to attack you once more!"

**Turn End.**

** Nami's Turn.**

"I draw! I lay one card face-down, and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

** Hera's Turn.**

"I draw!...Now that your swords are gone, I can finally attack again, and finish this Duel! Juno, Go! Queen's Axe!"

**Face-down monster revealed: Marshmallon**

** Marshmallon**

** Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 500**

** The controller of the monster that attacks this face-down card takes 1000 points of damage after damage calculation. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage Calculation is applied normally.)**

"You fell for it, Hera! Not only can Marshmallon not be destroyed by battle, but you take 1000 points of damage when he's flipped face up!"

"Gah! How dare you!"

** Hera's LP: 7000**

"Since I can't destroy your monster, I end my turn!"

**Turn end.**

** Nami's turn.**

"I draw!...I end my turn for now."

**Turn end.**

** Hera's turn.**

"I draw! First, by sending Chronovoyant Familiar Whisper ∞ to my GY, I'm allowed to add one Chronovoyant card from my Deck to my hand! I add Chronovoyant Deity Omniscient Saturn 0! Then, by banishing all Chronovoyant monsters I control, I can Special Summon him!"

**Chronovoyant Familiar Whisper **

** Level 3/DARK/Psychic/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 2000**

** You may discard this card; add 1 "Chronovoyant" monster from your Deck, GY, or from among your banished cards to your hand, except "Chronovoyant Familiar Whisper ****". If this card is in the GY, and was not sent there this turn: you may banish this card; add 1 "Chronovoyant" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.**

**Chronovoyant Deity Omniscient Saturn 0**

** Level 12/LIGHT/Psychic/Effect/ATK ?/ DEF/?**

** Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Can only be Special Summoned by banishing all "Chronovoyant" monsters you currently control, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card's ATK and DEF is equal to its controller's LP. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You may banish one face-up "Chronovoyant" Spell/Trap card you control; until the end of the turn, this card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's cards.**

"Thanks to his effect, his ATK and DEF are equal to my current LP! And while I might not be able to destroy your Marshmallon, I will eventually put an end to you!"

**Chronovoyant Deity Omniscient Saturn 0**

** ATK 7300/DEF 7300**

"I end my turn! Go!"

**Turn End.**

** Nami's Turn.**

"I draw! I Summon Nova Summoner in Defense Mode!"

**Nova Summoner**

** Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/ATK 1400/DEF 800**

** When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Airknight Parshath" instead.**

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

** Hera's Turn.**

"I draw! First, I Summon Chronovoyant- Crafty Minerva 9!"

**Chronovoyant-Crafty Minerva 9**

** Level 5/FIRE/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF/2300**

** If you control a "Chronovoyant" monster, you may Summon (But not Set.) this card without Tributing. If Summoned this way, you can target 1 face-up "Chronovoyant" Spell/Trap you control: destroy it, and if you do, Activate 1 "Chronovoyant- Explosive Escape" from your hand, Deck, or GY directly onto the field. Then, change this card to Defense Position.**

"Since I have Saturn on my Field, I can Summon her without giving up a Monster! And then, by giving up my Indiscriminate Scan, I'm allowed to activate the Trap Chronovoyant-Explosive Escape from my Deck!"

**Chronovoyant-Explosive Escape**

** Continuous Trap Card**

** Once Per Turn, if a "Chronovoyant" monster you control would be destroyed: return that monster to its owner's hand, instead of sending it to the GY or banishing it. If you control a face-up "Chronovoyant-Crafty Minerva 9" when this effect is used, OR a card with that name is returned to your hand by this effect: target 1 card on the Field: destroy it. **

"Lucky for you that Minerva changes to Defense Position after I use this effect! But I can still destroy your Nova Summoner! Go Saturn! Existence Erasure!"

**Chronovoyant-Crafty Minerva**

** ATK 2400/DEF 2600**

"Thanks for that! Since Nova Summoner was destroyed while I control my Sanctuary, I'm allowed to Special Summon Airknight Parshath onto my field!"

**Airknight Parshath**

** Level 5/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1400**

** If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, Inflict piercing battle damage. If this card inflict battle damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card.**

"Big deal! It's not like it's going to be of any use to you! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

** Nami's Turn.**

"I draw!"

Nami turns over the card she just drew, a shining light is seen as a voice echoes through her head as she looks at the card.

_"It is time, Mistress."_

Nami's mind races as she hears the disembodied voice. She eventually answers it back with her own thoughts.

_"Huh? Who's there?"_

_ "It is I Mistress."_

Airknight Parshath glances back at her from the field. The voice continues to speak.

_"The card you have just drawn will allow me to guarantee you victory, use it, and I can ascend to a form high enough to rid this woman of her Evil!"_

_ "Evil?"_

_ "This woman is possessed by a malignant force that dwells within her Deck. If you allow me to defeat her, I can cleanse it from her."_

_ "What will happen to her?"_

_ "She will not be harmed, but she will not remember anything that she did while she was possessed."_

_ "You said the Evil dwelled in her Deck, what does that mean?"_

_ "If you wish to find out, you will need to look at her Deck when this Duel is over, and even then, you will need to talk to the one who gave you the form that I need to ascend to."_

_ "Form you need to ascend? You mean-?"_

Parshath nods.

_"Yes, that card. You can do it, Mistress."_

The mental conversation between Duelist and monster ends, and Nami smiles with a determined look on her face as she speaks.

"Alright, Hera! It's getting close to the end! I start by Summoning the Tuner monster Trust Guardian!"

**Trust Guardian**

** Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 800**

** Cannot be used as Synchro Material, unless for the Synchro Summoning of a Level 7 or higher Synchro Monster. Once per turn, if the monster summoned using this card as Synchro material would be destroyed by battle: It is not destroyed; also it loses 400 ATK and DEF at the end of the Damage Step.**

"I Tune my Level 3 Trust Guardian with my Level 5 Airknight Parshath!"

_"Very good, Mistress! Now repeat after me!"_

Nami begins to repeat a chant of some kind that Parshath is sharing with her.

"Oh Brave Knight of the Heavens, Gather the Light of Hope and Trust and Ascend! I Synchro Summon Avenging Knight Parshath!"

**Avenging Knight Parshath**

** Level 8/LIGHT/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2100**

** 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters**

** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.**

_"Good job Mistress! Everything is in place! All you have to do now is end your turn, and victory will be assured!"_

"I end my turn, Hera!"

**Turn End.**

** Hera's Turn.**

"You fool! I draw…..I first change Minerva to Attack Mode! And then, I activate the card Chronovoyant- All Seeing Ecstasy!"

**Chronovoyant- All Seeing Ecstasy**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Once per turn, You may target 1 face-up "Chronovoyant" Spell/Trap card you control, except "Chronovoyant-All Seeing Ecstacy" and 1 face-up card your opponent controls; negate their effects until the end of your next turn. If you control "Chronovoyant- Maniacal Bacchus 11", send both targets to the GY, instead.**

"By using this card, I can negate the effect of my Explosive Escape in order to strip your Sanctuary of its ability to protect your LP for this turn! That means I when I attack your Parshath this turn, you'll be taking damage! To make it even worse for you, I'll then use the effect of my Chronovoyant-Linked Fate to add Minerva's ATK to Saturn's! I attack your Parshath with Saturn! Go! Existence Erasure!"

**Chronovoyant Deity Omniscient Saturn 0**

** ATK 9700**

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap card! Lumenize!"

**Lumenize**

** Trap Card**

** When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and 1 face-up LIGHT monster you control gains ATK equal to that target's ATK, until your next End Phase.**

"Thanks to it, your attack is negated, and Parshath gains ATK equal to Saturn's until the end of my next turn!"

**Avenging Knight Parshath**

** ATK 12300**

"Guh! I end my turn with a face-down for now!"

**Chronovoyant Deity Omniscient Saturn 0**

** ATK 7300**

**Turn end.**

** Nami's turn.**

"I draw! First, I use Parshath's effect! I change Saturn to Defense Position! Go! Humbling Light!

**Chronovoyant Deity Omniscient Saturn 0**

** DEF/ 7300**

"I then attack Saturn with my Avenging Knight Parshath! And when he attacks a Defense Position monster, he inflicts piercing damage! Go! Heavenly Blade!"

"Not so fast! By banishing my Chronovoyant-Explosive Escape, I can stop Saturn from being destroyed this turn! I may still take damage, but I'll still be around to finish you off next turn when Lumenize's effect wears off!"

"That's what you think, Hera! I send the monster card Honest from my hand to the GY in order to activate its ability! Now Parshath gains ATK equal to Saturn's!"

**Honest**

** Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1100/DEF 1900**

** During your Main Phase: You can return this face-up card from the field to the hand. During the Damage Step, when a LIGHT monster you control battles (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY: That monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of the turn.**

"NOOOOONONONONONNNONONOOOOOOOOO!"

**Avenging Knight Parshath**

** ATK 19600**

"End this Parshath! Take out her LP and finish this!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

**Hera's LP: 0**

** Duel Over.**

** Winner: Nami.**

Parshath's attack, and the Duel, ends in a burst of bright light. As Hera screams out in defeat, Nami notices what seems to be a dark aura coming out of Hera's Deck, and then disintegrating as the light reaches it. Nami walks over to Hera, whose Deck has now been dislodged from her Disk due to the Duel's impact, and notices all the cards strewn about before Parshath's voice echoes through her head once more.

_"That one! Mistress! That's the card that caused the girl to act so strangely!"_

Nami picks the card up, tucking it in her pocket as she picks the rest of Hera's Deck up. She then walks over to her defeated opponent, who looks up at her with a slightly dazed expression as Nami hands Hera her Deck back.

"Hikari?...Were we Dueling just now? What's going on?"

Nami answers Hera, a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes, we were. Remember? Our teams are competing to see who gets to be in the Silver Moon Tournament!"

"Silver Moon Tournament?...OH! That's right! We were!"

Hera smiles as she picks herself up. She then stick out her hand and shakes Nami's.

"Well, At least it was fun! I hope we can Duel again sometime!"

"Wait! Are you saying you don't remember what you said during the Duel?"

"Of course I remember! Why? Did I say something that accidentally offended you?"

Nami shakes her head.

"N-No, You said nothing at all like that. I just wanted to check something, that's all."

"Oooookay then. Well, nice to meet you, Hikari. I really do wish to Duel you again sometime."

With this, both Nami and Hera walk back to their teams on either side of the field. Nami is thinking to herself, staring at the card she just took from Hera's Deck.

_"Parshath was right! She doesn't remember anything! I better tell the others about this….."_

Colt's voice interrupts her.

"Hello, Earth to Nami?"

Nami looks up, pocketing the card. Yumiko and Colt are smiling at their teammate. Yumiko speaks.

"Way to go, Nami! You did great! You even got to bring out that Synchro Monster Tsuki gave you! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, guys, but listen something strange happened during the Duel…"

Professor Claude's voice rings throughout the Colosseum, interrupting Nami before she can finish.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! THE FIRST DUEL OF THIS MATCH GOES TO NAMI HIKARI!"

The crowd is roaring as Claude continues.

"BUT WILL HER TEAM BE ABLE TO WIN THE NEXT DUEL? THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT! LET'S START THE SELECTION!"

The slot machine device reappears on the monitor screen again. This time, the rotation stops on Colt and Maria Serenities' pictures. Claude begins to speak again.

"AND OUR NEXT DUEL WILL BE BETWEEN COLT BLACKSTONE AND MARIA SERENITATIS! LET'S HOPE THAT THESE TWO CAN GIVE US A DUEL THAT WILL KEEP US ON THE EDGE OF OUR SEATS, FOLKS!"

**Episode 3: The End**

…...

_**Author's Notes:**_** OH MY GOD IT'S OVER! This single episode took almost **_**ten hours**_ **to write! To be fair, it was mostly my own fault. I had to stop every so often and figure out if there was a way to get this Duel to finish faster than we originally planned. ANYWAY, We've finally introduced a major plot point into the story! YAY! We'll go over it in more detail later, but for right now, let's hand things over to Tsuki, because I am so done with writing anymore right now!**

…..

"Welcome to Tsuki's Card Corner! I'm your host, Tsuki Tsukai, and today we'll be going over the cards that appeared in today's episode!"

Tsuki's board shows the Chronovoyant monsters.

"These are the "Chronovoyant" monsters! The name comes from a combination of "Chrono" meaning "time", and "Clairvoyant", a type of psychic! They are all a bunch of Psychic-type monsters who rely on their various "Chronovoyant" Spell/Trap cards in order to overwhelm the opponent! Not only that, but if you control certain "Chronovoyant" monsters while certain "Chronovoyant" Spell/Traps are on the Field, the effects of the Spell/Traps become a whole lot more powerful!"

"Now this archetype is 100% made-up! However, if any of you have been bothering to read the Author's Notes, This archetype's cards are based off of something real! But we won't tell you what until two episodes from now! Have fun trying to figure it out!"

Tsuki's board then changes to display Nami's cards.

"This is Nami Hikari's Deck! While its name is called _**Wave of Light**_, it is made up mostly of a group of LIGHT Fairy monsters known as the "Counter Fairies!" Now, we did not get to see a lot of them today, but the Counter Fairies almost always resemble angelic beings mad of a crystalline substance, and most of them have an effect that revolves around the usage of a Counter Trap! There are other members, but most of them can have vastly different effects!"

The board changes to the list of Nami's cards.

"Nami's Deck is a 60-card Deck with a 5-card Extra Deck! Its list is as follows:"

_**Wave Of Light Deck List:**_

**Monsters:**

Herald of Ultimateness

Sacred Arch-Airknight Parshath

Majestic Mech- Goryu

Splendid Venus

Voltanis the Adjudicator

Guardian of Order

Athena

Neo-Parshath, The Sky Paladin

Majestic Mech- Ohka

Herald of Perfection

Tethys, Goddess of Light

Airknight Parshath

Power Angel Valkyria

Harvest Angel of Wisdom

Guiding Ariadne

Minerva, Scholar of the Sky

Gellenduo

Bountiful Artemis

Meltiel, Sage of the Sky

Hecatrice

Layard the Liberator

Nova Summoner

Honest

Radiant Jeral

Majestic Mech- Senku

Banisher of the Radiance

Royal Knight

Trust Guardian

Herald of Orange Light

Herald of Purple Light

Herald of Green Light

Eva

Buten

Hanewata

Guiding Light

**Spells:**

The Sanctuary in the Sky

The Sanctuary in the Sky

The Sanctuary in the Sky

The Sanctum of Parshath

Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen

The Fountain in the Sky

Oracle of the Herald

Dawn of the Herald

Celestial Transformation

Smashing Ground

Cards from the Sky

Ties of the Brethren

Lightning Vortex

**Traps:**

Rebirth of Parshath

Red Reboot

Spell Vanishing

Divine Punishment

Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell

Ultimate Providence

Divine Wrath

Miraculous Descent

Synthetic Seraphim

Light of Judgment

Mirror Force

Ray of Hope

**Extra Deck:**

Hip Hoshiningen

Herald of Pure Light

Herald of the Arc Light

Ancient Sacred Wyvern

Avenging Knight Parshath

**Other:**

Synthetic Seraphim Token

**Side Deck:**

Hoshiningen

Freya, Spirit of Victory

Marshmallon

Mudora

Cestus of Dalga

Silver Bow and Arrow

White Veil

Shield Crush

Lumenize

Beckoning Light

Solemn Judgment

Solemn Warning

Solemn Strike

Solemn Scolding

Dark Bribe

"Whelp, that's all for now! Hope to see you again next episode!"


	4. Eclipsed

_**Author's Notes:**_ **Okay, we have now reached episode 4. I am still shocked that R and I are still able to turn one of these episodes out a week, for the most part. Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 4: Eclipsed**

In the last episode, we left our three heroes in the Duel Colosseum of their school, just after Nami defeated the secretary/treasurer of the dueling team made up of the three members of the school's Anime/Manga club. Hera Jijo, Nami's opponent, was revealed to be the one who had been sending threating letters to Nami prior to their Duel, and acted as if she was driven mad by feelings of intense hatred and jealousy. It was during their Duel, however, that Nami interacted with the Spirit of a Monster card, Airknight Parshath, who not only advised her on how to win, but also informed Nami that Hera was being possessed by an "Evil" of some sort that dwelled within her Deck. After Synchro Summoning her Avenging Knight Parshath and winning the Duel, Nami located the card that was the source of the "Evil", and discovered Hera had no memories regarding her disturbing actions and behavior. Parshath's Spirit then advised that if she wished to know more, she would need to talk to Tsuki Tsukai, the owner of the Storm Cloud Card Shop. However, before Nami and her friends can do so, the Match between the two teams must finish.

As determined by the randomized computer program displayed on the large screen above the Colosseum's arena, the next Duel of the Match is between Colt Blackstone and the Vice President of the Anime/Manga Club, Maria Serenitatis. Both approach walk towards the center of the arena as Professor Claude, the MC of the match, speaks.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! IN THE LAST DUEL, NAMI HIKARI SNATCHED VICTORY FOR HER TEAM OUT OF THE JAWS OF ALMOST CERTAIN DEFEAT AT THE HAND OF HERA JIJO! WILL HER TEAMMATE, COLT BLACKSTONE, WIN AGAINST HIS OPPONENT, MARIA SERENITATIS, AND CLAIM FOR HIS TEAM THE RIGHT TO ENTER THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT, OR WILL MARIA DEFEAT HER OPPONENT, AND CAUSE THE TEAM CAPTAINS TO DUEL IN ORDER TO DETERMINE WHICH TEAM DESERVES TO GO PRO? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!"

Colt and Maria shake hands, shuffle each other's decks, and get their Duel Disks ready. The two talk to each other as the crowd roars in excitement in response to Professor Claude.

"Don't think you'll be able to beat me as easily as your friend beat Hera. Still, I hope that this Duel will be enjoyable to both of us, and push us to our limits."

"I don't think Nami did beat her easily, to be honest, but it is nice to see that you're willing to do all out for this."

The two then walk towards their respective sides of the field as Professor Claude speaks up.

"ALRIGHT, BOTH SIDES ARE READY, SO LET'S GET THIS DUEL UNDERWAY! READY?

Both Colt and Maria raise their Duel Disks, and speak at the same time as Professor Claude.

"DUEL!"

**Duel start.**

Colt and Maria play "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

**Colt throws Scissors, Maria throws Rock. Maria goes first.**

"I'll start off this Duel by laying one card face-down, and then I'll set up the Pendulum Scale by placing Planetary Petectors- Waxing Crescent and Waning Crescent onto the Spell/Trap zones on each end of my Field! This turns them into Pendulum Zones, and the Monsters that now occupy them are treated as Spell Cards!"

**Planetary Petector-Waning Crescent**

** Level 3/DARK/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 800/DEF/1200**

** Pendulum Scale: 2**

** Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a** **"Planetary Protector" Monster(s) is Summoned: Add 1 "Planetary" Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your hand.**

** Monster Effect: (This card is always treated as a "Planetary Protector" card.) Once per turn, if you control a "Planetary Protector" monster other than this card: You may return this face-up card to your hand, and if you do, add 1 "Planetary" Spell/Trap card from your Deck or GY to your hand.**

** Planetary Petector- Waxing Crescent**

** Level 3/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1200/ DEF 800**

** Pendulum Scale: 9**

** Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a "Planetary Protector" Monster(s) is Summoned: Add 1 "Planetary Protector" Monster from your Deck to your hand with a different original name than the Summoned Monster(s).**

** Monster Effect: (This card is always treated as a "Planetary Protector" card.) Once per turn, if you control a face-up "Planetary Protector" Monster, other than this card: You may return this face-up card to your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Planetary Protector" Monster from your hand, Deck, or GY with a different original name than the "Planetary Protector" Monsters you currently control.**

"Thanks to them, the Pendulum Scale is Set! I'm now allowed to Special Summon any number of monsters from my hand so long as their Levels are between 3 and 8! I'll now Pendulum Summon my Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit, and my Planetary Protector- Supreme Jupiter Shock Trooper!"

**Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit**

** Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1200/1200**

** This card gains 300 ATK for every "Planetary Protector" monster you control with different names, other than "Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit". Once per turn, if you control 3 or more "Planetary Protector" monsters with different names, other than "Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit" you may target 1 face-up card your opponent controls: Destroy it.**

** Planetary Protector- Supreme Jupiter Shock Trooper**

** Level 5/WIND/Thunder/Effect/ATK/1700/DEF/2100**

** If you control 3 or more "Planetary Protector" monsters with different names: You may Special Summon this card (from your hand.) Once per turn, when a "Planetary Protector" monster you control battles (Quick Effect): Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls: That target loses 700 ATK and DEF. If you control "Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit", destroy that target instead.**

"Thanks to me Summoning these two legendary heroes, Waning and Waxing Crescents effects activate! I'm now allowed to add 1 Planetary Spell/Trap card, and 1 Planetary Protector card from my Deck to my hand! I'll then activate the card Planetary Power!"

**Planetary Power**

** Quick-Play Spell Card**

** Add 1 "Planetary Protector" monster from your Deck or GY to your hand. If you control "Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit", you may Special Summon that monster instead.**

"Normally, this Spell allows me to add a Planetary Protector from my Deck to my hand, but since I control my Silver Moon Rabbit, I'm allowed to Special Summon one instead! I Special Summon Planetary Protector- Golden Venus Idol!

**Planetary Protector- Golden Venus Idol**

** Level 3/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF/1400**

** Once per turn, during your turn: you may have this card's name become "Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit" until the End Phase. Once per turn, if a face-up "Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit" you control would be targeted by the effect of an opponent's card or is selected as an attack target (Quick Effect): This card is now the target of the opponent's card.**

"Thanks to my efforts, I now have two more Planetary Protector monsters on my Field other than my Silver Moon Rabbit! The presence of her friends makes her stronger by 300 points for each one! She now gets a 600 point boost!"

**Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 1800**

"I end my turn! Let's see what you've got!"

**Turn End.**

** Colt's Turn.**

"I draw! First off, I start off by playing my Field Spell, Lair of Darkness!"

**Lair of Darkness**

**Field Spell Card**

**All face-up monsters on the field become DARK. Once per turn, if you would Tribute a monster you control to activate a card effect, you can Tribute 1 DARK monster your opponent controls, even though you do not control it. Once per turn, during the End Phase: Special Summon as many "Torment Tokens" (Fiend/DARK/ATK 1000 /DEF 1000) as possible to the turn player's field in Defense Position, up to the number of monsters Tributed this turn while this card was face-up.**

"Then, I Summon Shadowpriestess of Ohm in Attack Mode!"

**Shadowpriestess of Ohm**

**Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1600**

**You can Tribute 1 face-up DARK monster you control: Inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.**

"Thanks to my Field Spell, all monsters that are on the Field are now DARK! That includes your Protectors! And since they're DARK monsters, my Lair allows me to Tribute one of your monsters in order to use my Shadowpriestess' effect! Not only will this weaken your Silver Moon Rabbit, but you'll be taking 800 points of damage as well! I Tribute your Shock Trooper! Dark Harvest!"

"My Shock Trooper! No!"

**Maria's LP: 7200**

**Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit**

**ATK 1500**

"I now attack your Silver Moon Rabbit with my Shadowpriestess! Go!"

"Not so fast! I activate Golden Venus' special ability! If Silver Moon Rabbit is selected as either the target of an attack or card effect, I can make Venus the target instead! It might weaken Silver Moon Rabbit, but I won't take as much damage as a result!"

**Maria's LP: 6900**

** Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 1200**

"Good save! Now that my attack is over, I'll end my turn with a face-down. Then, since a monster was Tributed this turn, my Lair of Darkness causes a Torment Token to manifest onto my side of the Field in Defense Mode."

**Torment Token**

** Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Normal/ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

"Your turn, Maria."

**Turn End.**

** Maria's Turn.**

"Thanks! First, I activate my Trap Card! Double Luck Draw!"

**Double Luck Draw**

** Continuous Trap Card**

** Once per turn, before your Draw Phase: you can pay 500 LP; declare 1 card type (monster, Spell, or Trap.) If the card you draw during your Draw Phase is of the type you declared: Draw 1 card.**

"With this card, I can pay 500 LP to guess what type of card I'm going to draw next is! If I'm right, I'll be allowed to draw one more card! I'll use this effect now to declare that the next card I draw will be a Spell Card! I draw!"

**Maria's LP: 6400**

"It looks like I was right! Not only do I get to draw one more card, but I also play my Spell card, Moonlight Legend-Origin of the Planetary Protectors!"

**Moonlight Legend- Origin of the Planetary Protectors**

** Continuous Spell Card**

** Each time a "Planetary Protector" monster(s) is Summoned; Gain 500 LP for each. Once per turn, you may select and activate 1 of the following effects:**

**Target 1 "Planetary Protector" monster in your GY; Shuffle that target into your Deck, then Special Summon 1 "Planetary Protector" monster from your hand with a different original name than the target monster.**

**Once per turn, if you control a "Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit", you may target 1 "Planetary Protector" monster you control: It gains 300 ATK. (This ATK gain remains even if this card leaves the field.)**

"Now that this card is on my Field, I can turn this Duel in my favor! I Summon Planetary Protector-Lonely Pluto Gatekeeper!"

**Planetary Protector- Lonely Pluto Gatekeeper**

** Level 4/DARK/Zombie/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1600**

** Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap, or monster effect (Quick Effect): You may target 1 "Planetary Protector" monster in your GY, except "Planetary Protector- Lonely Pluto Gatekeeper", and the opponent's card: shuffle the target "Planetary Protector" monster into your Deck, and if you do, negate the activation and effect of the opponent's card, and return it to your opponent's hand. If you control a face-up "Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit" when this effect is used: Banish the opponent's target card instead.**

"Thanks to my Moonlight Legend card, I now gain 500 LP! And since I Summoned her, Waning and Waxing Crescent's effects allow me to add both a Planetary Spell/Trap card and a Planetary Protector Monster to my hand! Then, since she's not alone anymore, my Silver Moon Rabbit powers up!"

**Maria's LP: 6900**

**Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 1500**

"Next, I use the effect of my Moonlight Legend card! Since I control Silver Moon Rabbit, I can increase the ATK of one Planetary Protector monster by 300! I choose Silver Moon Rabbit!"

** Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 1800**

"I now attack your Shadowpriestess of Ohm with my Silver Moon Rabbit! Go! Crescent Moon Boomerang!"

"My Shadowpriestess!"

**Colt's LP: 7900**

"I'll then have Lonely Pluto attack your Torment Token! Go! Banshee Scream!"

"Great, now I'm defenseless!"

"I'll then lay one card face-down, and end my turn! It's your turn, Colt!"

**Turn End.**

** Colt's Turn.**

"I draw! First, I Summon Dark Crusader in Attack Mode!"

**Dark Crusader**

** Level 4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 200**

** You can send 1 DARK monster from your hand to the GY; This card gains 400 ATK.**

"I then use his special ability! By sending 1 DARK monster in my hand to the GY, I can increase his ATK by 400!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Pluto's effect! By shuffling my Supreme Jupiter Shock Trooper back into my deck from my GY, I can negate Crusader's effect! Then, because I have Silver Moon Rabbit on my Field, Crusader gets banished! Go! Time Removal!"

"I don't think so! I activate my Trap card! Dark Illusion!"

**Dark Illusion**

** Counter Trap Card**

** When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated that targets a DARK monster on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.**

"Since her effect is targeting my Crusader, this stops Pluto's effect from working and destroys her, allowing Dark Crusader to power up!"

"No!"

**Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 1500**

** Dark Crusader**

** ATK 2000**

"I now attack Silver Moon Rabbit with Dark Crusader! Go! Great Strike!"

"NO! I activate the effect of Planetary Protector- Terra Firma Tuxedo from my hand!"

**Planetary Protector- Terra Firma Tuxedo**

** Level 5/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 2000**

** You may only control 1 face-up "Planetary Protector- Terra Firma Tuxedo". Once per turn, if a "Planetary Protector" monster(s) you control would be destroyed, either by battle or by card effect (Quick Effect): You may Special Summon this card in Defense mode, and if you do, those monsters are not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally.) As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target any "Planetary Protector" monsters you control for battle or card effects, except this card.**

"By Special Summoning him in Defense Mode, I can save my Silver Moon Rabbit from being destroyed! I may still take damage, but it'll be less than it was! Not to mention my Pendulum monster's effects activate, and my Moonlight Legend card increase my LP!"

**Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 1800**

** Maria's LP: 7200**

"Now I not only have more LP than when the battle began, but I now have two more cards in my hand! But that's not all! Since Terra Firma Tuxedo is out on my field, you can't select any other of my Planetary Protectors as targets for attacks or card effects other than him!"

"Guh! This is starting to get troublesome….I discard one more DARK monster from my hand to once more increase Dark Crusader's ATK, and then I end my turn."

**Dark Crusader**

** ATK 2400**

** Turn End.**

** Maria's turn.**

"I draw!...First, I start of by playing the Spell card Lunar Crystal Reincarnation!"

**Lunar Crystal Reincarnation**

** Quick-Play Spell Card**

** (This card is always treated as a "Planetary" card.)**

** Special Summon as many "Planetary Protector" cards from your GY as possible. At the End Phase of the turn this card was activated: Shuffle all face-up "Planetary Protector" monsters you control into your Deck, unless you controlled a face-up "Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit" when this card was activated. You may only activate 1 "Lunar Crystal Reincarnation" per turn.**

"With it, I'm allowed to Special Summon as many Planetary Protector monsters from my GY as possible! So welcome back, Planetary Protectors Golden Venus Idol and Lonely Pluto Gatekeeper! This not only triggers Waning and Waxing Crescent's abilities, but it powers up both my LP and my Silver Moon Rabbit!"

**Maria's LP: 8200**

** Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 2400**

"I now activate Silver Moon Rabbit's Special Ability! Since I have three Planetary Protector monsters on my field other than her with different names, I can target one card on your field and destroy it! I choose your Dark Crusader! Go! Crescent Twilight Flash!"

"This doesn't look good…."

"It isn't. I now activate the effect of my Moonlight Legend card to increase the ATK of my Silver Moon Rabbit by 300!"

**Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 2700**

"I then play my Spell card, Planetary Guardians of Love and Justice!"

**Planetary Guardians of Love and Justice**

** Quick-Play Spell Card**

** Target 1 face-up "Planetary Protector" monster you control: double its ATK, until the End Phase. Other monsters you control, other than "Planetary Protector" monsters, cannot declare an attack during the turn this card was activated.**

"With the power of this Spell card, I can now double Silver Moon Rabbit's ATK until the end of the turn!"

**Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 5400**

"I was right, this really isn't good!"

"I now shift my Terra Firma Tuxedo to Attack Mode! I now attack your LP directly with both him and my Silver Moon Rabbit! Go! Destined Duet!"

"Oh crap!"

**Colt's LP: 300**

"I'm not done yet Colt! Lonely Pluto, attack and take out the rest of his LP! Banshee Scream!"

"Whoa!"

**Colt's LP: 0**

** Duel Over.**

** Winner: Maria.**

As the dust clears from the attack that ended the Duel, we see both Colt and Maria standing on their respective sides of the field. Maria is smiling, and Colt lets out a sigh.

"Well, that was unexpected…..Oh well, at least it was fun."

Both Maria and Colt walk towards the center of the field, and shake each other's hands. Maria speaks.

"I can't believe I won! I honestly thought you were going to overwhelm me with sheer force! Maybe we could Duel again sometime?"

Colt nods, a small grin on his face.

"Sure, but I'll win for sure, next time."

Maria nods.

"You're on!"

Both walk back toward their teammates. Yumiko and Nami both have concerned looks on their faces. Colt speaks, shrugging as he does so.

"Well, I tried my best guys. Sorry I lost."

Nami then speaks.

"Don't worry about it Colt, you did great out there! Besides, look at how happy the crowd is!"

Colt looks around the Colosseum, noticing how pumped up everyone got from watching his Duel. He feels a little bit better.

"You're right Nami. Everyone seems to have enjoyed it."

Yumiko speaks up.

"Both you and Maria were quite impressive. Don't worry guys. I'll win the next Duel and we'll all be going to the Silver Moon Tournament together!"

Nami nods.

"Yep! Hey, Colt, while you were Dueling, did anything strange happen?"

"Strange? What do you mean?"

Nami then summarizes the events of her Duel, explaining the voice of the Duel Spirit she heard, Hera's behavior during and after the Duel, and the mysterious card she took out of Hera's deck that was supposedly "Evil". Colt frowns.

"Nothing like that happened during my Duel! And the voice told you to go see Tsuki?"

"Yeah! I think we should, but Yumiko….."

Yumiko looks at her friends.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. If your opponent starts acting weird, or you start hearing voices, let us know. Something strange is going on here."

Yumiko nods, and smiles.

"Don't worry, Nami, Colt. If anything happens, I can handle it."

Professor Claude's voice rings through the Colosseum.

"THAT WAS AN AMAZING DUEL FOLKS! MARIA SERENITATIS CLAIMED VICTORY FOR HER TEAM! THE SCORE IS NOW ONE-TO-ONE! THIS MEANS ONLY ONE THING FOLKS! THE NEXT DUEL WILL DECIDE WHOSE TEAM WILL REPRESENT THE SCHOOL IN THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT! AND THE DUEL IS BETWEEN THE TWO TEAM CAPTAINS! WILL YUMIKO HITORI SECURE VICTORY FOR HER TEAM? OR WILL HITARO KITSUKI CLAIM IT FOR HIS? THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!

**End of Episode 4.**

…..

_**Author's Notes: **_**Well, that took less time to write than I thought it would. No kidding. I was really worried about this episode because Colt had to lose. As I think I explained earlier, Colt's deck is real. It is literally behind me on a Duel mat with the moves from today's Duel carried out so I could keep track of things. It never fails: You need to have someone lose on purpose for the sake of the story, and they get the really good cards in their hand to just muck up your plans. Anyway, enough of my rant. Let's hand things over to Tsuki.**

…

"Welcome, Everyone! I'm Tsuki Tsukai, and this is Tsuki's Card Corner! This is where we go over and analyze the various cards we saw in today's episode!"

Tsuki's display board depicts the various Planetary Protector monsters.

"This is the Planetary Protector archetype! They are made up of various monsters, and have a set of five Pendulum Monsters called the Planetary Petectors! Don't worry! Each of these Pendulum cards has an archetype condition treating them as a Planetary Protector monster!"

The display now depicts Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit.

"This archetype as a whole mostly centers around the monster Silver Moon Rabbit. While her effects are okay, her presence improves the effects of the other monsters in it! The Spell/Trap cards also tend to benefit from her presence, as well. Look at the Spell Planetary Power."

The board displays the Spell Card.

"Normally, this would allow you to add a Planetary Protector monster from your Deck or GY to your hand, but if Silver Moon Rabbit is on the field, you get to Special Summon that monster instead! There are a lot of cards we saw today that benefit from her presence!"

The display now shows Terra Firma Tuxedo, Waxing Crescent, an unnamed Pegasus monster, and the Trap card Double Luck Draw.

"Anyway, here's a fun fact: All the Planetary Protector cards are girls, with the exception of three cards: Planetary Protector Terra Firma Tuxedo, Planetary Petector Waxing Crescent, and Planetary Petector Daydream (The now-named Pegasus monster.) Meanwhile, the Trap card Double Luck Draw is _not_ a member of the archetype, but is a made up card the authors just wanted to put in today's episode!"

Tsuki bows before speaking again.

"Well that's it for today! I'll see you at the end of the next episode! Bye!"


	5. Blaze of Glory

_**Author's Notes:**_** Well, here we are. The last episode of this three-part arc. After this we'll have like two or three episodes, and then begin the Silver Moon Tournament Arc. Now, I don't know how many of you readers out there have been wondering this, but R and I do have head canon voices for our characters, so we thought we should share them with you by listing the character and then the voice actor who can do a voice similar to the one we imagined the character having.**

** Yumiko Hitori: Michelle Ruff (If you don't know who she is, two words: Rukia Kuchki. She also voices Luna in the re-dub of the 90's **_**Sailor Moon **_**anime.) **

** Nami Hikari: Cindy Robinson (Her Amy Rose voice from **_**Sonic Boom/**_** her Berthier voice from the 90's **_**Sailor Moon **_**re-dub.) **

** Colt Blackstone: Colt was hard. In the end, R and I chose Josh Grelle to be Colt's head canon voice. We needed someone who could be both somewhat lazy most of the time but could get really passionate and serious when he needed to be. **

** Tsuki Tsukai: Cristina Vee. I am not going to lie here;**_** I had a devil of a time figuring out who Tsuki should sound like. **_**If it was possible, Tsuki would be voiced by myself (D, of the R & D Department) but since none of you know what I sound like, that's out. There is another reason why Tsuki was so hard to find a head canon voice for, but I cannot go into more details about this right now because of [**_***ANTI-SPOILER MAGIC HAS BLOCKED THE REST OF THIS SENTENCE***_** ] Anyway, now that we've taken care of **_**that,**_** Let's get on to episode five!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 5: Blaze of Glory**

When we last left our heroes, Colt had just lost his Duel against the Anime and Manga Club's Vice President, Maria Serenitatis, whose Planetary Protectors used the powers of love and justice to defeat Colt's dark forces. As a result, both teams now have one victory each, and all that stands between Yumiko and her friends participating in the Silver Moon Tournament is the Anime and Manga Club President, Hitaro Kitsuki, a boy with red and black hair, who has a tendency to smile in quite a devilish manner when nervous. Professor Claude, the MC of the Duel Match between the two teams, speaks as both Yumiko and Hitaro make their way to the center of the Duel Colosseum.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! THIS IS THE FINAL DUEL OF THIS TWO TEAM MATCH, WITH THE WINNING TEAM REPRESENTING OUR ACADEMY IN THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT! FROM THE GYMNASTICS TEAM, YUMIKO HITORI!"

Yumiko starts shuffling her Deck, and readies her Duel Disk as she reaches the center of the Duel Area. The crowd cheering as she does so.

"AND REPRESENTING THE ANIME AND MANGA CLUB, HITARO KITSUKI!"

Hitaro grins widely, showing off his rather sharp and pointy teeth. The crowd is still roaring with excitement, but not as much. It is obvious Hitaro's grin has put some people off. As Hitaro preps both his Deck and Duel Disk, he speaks to Yumiko.

"I-I hope we have a good Duel. Since we're both captains, I won't go easy."

Yumiko nods, a slight grin on her face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two shake hands, and then walk back to their respective places on the Duel Arena. Claude speaks.

"BOTH DUELISTS ARE IN POISITION! READY?"

Yumiko and Hitaro raise their Disks.

"SET,"

Both Yumiko and Hitaro speak simultaneously with Professor Claude as he says the next word.

"DUEL!"

**Duel Start!**

** Yumiko's LP: 8000**

** Hitaro's LP: 8000**

Yumiko and Hitaro play "Rock, Paper, Scissors.", speaking simultaneously as they go through the necessary motions.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

**Yumiko throws Paper. Hitaro throws Rock. Yumiko goes first.**

"I start off this Duel by placing two cards face-down, and then Set one monster face-down in Defense Mode! I then end my turn! Your turn Hitaro!"

** Turn End.**

** Hitaro's Turn.**

"I draw! I play the Spell Card Igniting Spark!"

**Igniting Spark**

** Continuous Spell Card**

** Once per turn, you may Special Summon 1 FIRE monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and resolve this effect. Monsters Summoned by this effect cannot attack the turn they are Summoned.**

"With it, I can Special Summon a FIRE monster! I call Flame Fighter Roadrunner out to play in Attack Mode!"

**Flame Fighter Roadrunner**

** Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK/1500/DEF 600**

** If this card battles a FIRE monster, it gains 700 ATK during the Damage Step only.**

"Since Roadrunner was Special Summoned, I can still bring one more monster out! I call on Flame Fighter Sunflower to appear in Defense Mode!"

**Flame Fighter Sunflower**

** Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 700/ DEF 2000**

** Once per turn, when a "Flame Fighter" monster destroys an opponent's FIRE monster in battle: Draw 1 card. This card must be in face-up Defense Position to activate and resolve this effect.**

"Lucky for you, monsters Summoned using Igniting Spark can't attack during the turn they were brought out, so I'll end my turn with two face-down cards!"

**Turn End.**

** Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! I then play the Spell Vengeful Bog Spirit!"

**Vengeful Bog Spirit**

** Continuous Spell Card**

** Monsters cannot attack the turn they are Summoned.**

"With this Spell in place, no monster can attack the turn it was Summoned! I'll then continue my turn by Flip Summoning my face-down monster! Come forth, Disciple of Nephthys!"

**Disciple of Nephthys**

** Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000**

** During your Main Phase: You can destroy 1 card in your hand, and if you do, add 1 "Nephthys" monster from your Deck to your hand, except of "Disciple of Nephthys". During your nest Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by card effect and sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Nephthys" Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Disciple of Nephthys" once per turn.**

"I then use her effect! By destroying one card in my hand, I'm allowed to add a Nephthys monster from my Deck to my hand! I then Summon that monster! I call on you, Hand of Nephthys!"

**Hand of Nephthys**

** Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 600**

** You can Tribute this and 1 other monster; Special Summon 1 "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" from your hand or Deck.**

"I'll then use her effect! By Tributing both her and my Disciple, I now Special Summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my Deck! Come forth!"

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

** Level 8/FIRE/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1600**

** Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon this card from the GY. If you do: Destroy all Spells and Traps on the field.**

"I can't attack thanks to my Bog Spirit, but at least I now have something that can stand up to anything you might throw at me! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

** Hitaro's Turn.**

"I draw! First, I play the Trap Infernal Combustion!"

**Infernal Combustion**

** Continuous Trap Card**

** During each player's Battle Phase: All face-up monsters on the field become FIRE Attribute. You must control a face-up "Flame Fighter" monster for this effect to be active.**

"I'll then Summon the monster Flame Fighter Twin-Tailed Cat!"

**Flame Fighter Twin Tailed Cat**

** Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1800**

** If this card destroys an opponent's FIRE monster as a result of battle, it can make one additional attack during the Battle Phase.**

** "**I'll then lay one card face-down, and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

** Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! Since it is now in my GY I can now Special Summon the monster Devotee of Nephthys by destroying the Spell Rebirth of Nephthys in my hand!"

"How did that wind up in your GY?"

"It was the card I destroyed using my Disciple's effect earlier, so it's understandable that you wouldn't know how it got in my GY. Anyway, Rise, my Devotee of Nephthys!"

**Devotee of Nephthys**

** Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1200**

** You can Ritual Summon this card using "Rebirth of Nephthys**"**. You can only use each of the following effects of "Devotee of Nephthys" once per turn.**

**If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can activate this effect; Special Summon 1 "Nephthys" monster from your Deck, also during the End Phase of this turn, destroy this card.**

**If this card is in the GY: You can destroy 1 "Nephthys" card in your hand, and if you do, Special Summon this card.**

**Devotee of Nephthys**

**ATK 1200**

"I then attack your Flame Fighter Sunflower with my Phoenix! Go! Searing Wind Blast!"

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Ashes to Ashes!"

**Ashes to Ashes**

**Trap Card**

**At the end of the Battle Phase: Destroy all face-up FIRE monsters your opponent controls that battled a face-up "Flame Fighter" monster you controlled.**

"It won't stop you from destroying my Sunflower, but it _will_ destroy any FIRE monster you have that battled a Flame Fighter monster this turn! Say goodbye to your Phoenix!"

"You'll pay for that later! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Hitaro's Turn.**

"I draw! First, I Tribute my Flame Fighter Twin-Tailed Cat to Summon my Flame Fighter Silverback in Attack Mode!"

**Flame Fighter Silverback**

** Level 5/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2600**

**During your Battle Phase, All face-up FIRE monsters your opponent controls lose 700 ATK and DEF during the Damage Step only when battling a "Flame Fighter" monster.**

"Then, since he's no longer weighed down by the effect of your Vengeful Bog Spirit, I now attack your Devotee of Nephthys with my Flame Fighter Roadrunner! And, thanks to my Infernal Combustion Trap, Devotee of Nephthys is a FIRE monster during the Battle Phase, so my Roadrunner's effect activates, increasing his ATK by 700!Go! Devilish Dive!"

**Flame Fighter Roadrunner**

**ATK 2100**

**Yumiko's LP: 7100**

"I now lay one card face-down, and then end my turn, so my Roadrunner cools off, returning his ATK back to normal for now."

**Flame Fighter Roadrunner**

**ATK 1500**

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! First, since you destroyed her with a card effect last time, I'm allowed to bring back my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys back from my GY, and when she revives, she destroys every Spell and Trap card on the Field! Go, Obliterating Ashes!"

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Extinguish!"

**Extinguish**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When the effect of a FIRE monster is activated, OR when a Spell/Trap effect is activated that targets a face-up FIRE monster on the field is activated while you control a face-up "Flame Fighter" monster: Negate the activation of that card and destroy it. If a FIRE monster was destroyed using this effect: banish that monster.**

"With this card, I stop your Phoenix's effect! This not only protects my Spell and Trap cards, but banishes your bird! Say goodbye to your best monster, Yumiko!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap! Imperial Iron Wall!"

**Imperial Iron Wall**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Cards cannot be banished.**

"Thanks to it, My Phoenix can't be banished by the effect of your Trap! You might have destroyed her, but now she goes to the GY instead, which means I'll be able to bring her back during my next turn!"

"Big deal, you still have no monsters to defend yourself with in the meantime!"

"Geh! You are right about that. I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Hitaro's Turn.**

"I draw! I activate the Spell Infernal Infestation!"

**Infernal Infestation**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Special Summon any number of "Infernal Firefly Tokens" (Level 1/FIRE/Pyro/Normal/ATK 0/DEF 0) onto your opponent's side of the field in Attack Position as possible, up to the number of face-up "Flame Fighter" monsters you control. When an "Infernal Firefly Token" is destroyed, its controller takes 500 damage.**

"I have two Flame Fighters on my field, Roadrunner and Silverback! That means you now get two Tokens placed on your side!"

**Infernal Firefly Token**

**ATK 0**

**Infernal Firefly Token**

**ATK 0**

"I then Summon my Flame Fighter Iron Owl!"

**Flame Fighter Iron Owl**

**Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1500**

**When this card battles a defense position FIRE monster: Inflict piercing damage to your opponent.**

"I then attack one of the Tokens with Flame Fighter Roadrunner! And since the Token is a FIRE monster, that means he gets a 700 point boost! Go, Devilish Dive!"

"Hold on! I activate the Trap Half or Nothing!"

**Half or Nothing**

**Trap Card**

**During your opponent's Battle Phase (except during the Damage Step): Your opponent chooses 1 of these effects.**

**Halve the ATK of all monsters they currently control, until the end of the Battle Phase.**

**End the Battle Phase.**

"With this, you now have a choice to make Hitaro! Either your monster's ATK gets cut in half, or the Battle Phase ends here and now!"

"That's easy! The Tokens on your field have no ATK points, which means no matter what happens, I'll still inflict damage to you! I choose the option to halve my monster's ATK until the end of the turn!"

**Flame Fighter Roadrunner**

**ATK**

**750**

**Flame Fighter Silverback**

**ATK 1150**

**Flame Fighter Iron Owl**

**ATK 700**

"Keep going, Roadrunner! Attack that Token!"

**Flame Fighter Roadrunner**

**ATK 1450**

"Ah!"

**Yumiko's LP: 5650**

"I also forgot to mention, when an Infernal Firefly Token is destroyed, its controller takes 500 damage!"

"AHH!"

**Yumiko's LP: 5150**

"And now Silverback! Take out that other Token with Primate Pile Bunker!"

"Guh!"

**Yumiko's LP: 4000**

"And with that Token destroyed, here comes another 500 points of damage heading your way! Feel the Burn!"

"I'm getting really tired of this!"

**Yumiko's LP: 3500**

"I think I'm done with attacking you, for now. I'll end my turn."

**Flame Fighter Roadrunner**

**ATK 1500**

**Flame Fighter Silverback**

**ATK 2300**

**Flame Fighter Iron Owl**

**ATK 1400**

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! First, since she was destroyed by a card effect, it is time to let my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys rise from the ashes once more, and this time you won't be able to stop her from destroying all Spell and Trap cards on the field! Say goodbye to your Infernal Combustion! Obliterating Ashes!"

"NO! Not that! Without it, all the monsters you have other than your Phoenix aren't the FIRE Attribute anymore!"

"I'll then lay one card face-down, and then I attack your Flame Fighter Silverback! Go! Searing Wind Blast!"

"My Silverback! No!"

**Hitaro's LP: 7900**

"I then end my turn! Go, Hitaro!"

**Turn end.**

**Hitaro's Turn.**

"I draw!...I start off by playing the Spell Wildfire Response!"

**Wildfire Response**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**If there are 3 or more face-up FIRE monsters on the field, including at least 1 "Flame Fighter" monster: Your opponent draws 1 card, and then you Special Summon 1 "Flame Fighter" monster from your hand, Deck, or GY whose name is different than those of the "Flame Fighter" monsters you currently control. During the turn this card was activated: Only the monster Special Summoned by this effect may attack or be selected as an attack target.**

"With this, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Flame Fighter Monster from my hand, Deck or GY if there are three or more FIRE monsters on the field! It might let you draw one card in exchange, but it will be worth it to bring Flame Fighter Sunflower back from the GY!"

** Flame Fighter Sunflower**

** DEF 2000**

"Don't worry though, she won't be sticking around! I Tribute my Flame Fighters Roadrunner, Sunflower, and Iron Owl in order to Summon Flame Fighter Chief Leo!"

**Flame Fighter Chief Leo**

** Level 8/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 3000**

** You may Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 3 "Flame Fighter" monsters you control with different names. If Summoned this way: Destroy all other FIRE monsters on the Field. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battled a FIRE monster: Destroy that monster. **

"When Chief Leo is Summoned by Tributing three Flame Fighter monsters, He destroys all other FIRE monsters on the field! Say goodbye once more to your bird, Yumiko!"

"NO! Without her, I'm defenseless!"

"Relax, Since Chief Leo wasn't the card I brought out using Wildfire Response, he's not allowed to attack this turn! But don't worry! Regardless of whether or not your bird returns, Leo will always destroy her, since she's a FIRE monster! I'll end my turn, and take satisfaction in that I will soon use your monster's own ability to slowly burn you and your team's chances of winning down to cinders!"

**Turn End.**

** Yumiko's Turn.**

Yumiko's voice is somber as she draws. It is very clear she has resigned herself to the idea she will lose, and that she and her friends will not compete in the Silver Moon Tournament.

"I draw, and once again, my Phoenix returns, and she destroys all Spell and Trap cards, which means I'm the only one to lose anything."

As Yumiko's face-down card gets destroyed, a voice echoes through her head. It is female, and sounds a bit authoritative, and clearly exasperated.

"_I grow weary of this! Tell me, would you like to put an end to this slow and painful cycle?"_

Yumiko's eyes widen in shock. She believes she knows what has just happened, but before she can come to grasp with it, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys subtly looks over at her, and the voice echoes through Yumiko's head once more.

"_I __**know **__you can hear me!_"

Yumiko finally responds.

"_O-oh! My apologies! I was just a bit shocked at hearing your voice, that's all! My friend told me something like this might happen, but it is still strange that a card you've had as long as you can remember one day decides to talk to you!"_

Yumiko swears the Phoenix rolls her eyes at her.

"_**Clearly**__ I am talking to you now because you actually need my guidance, for once. Normally, my followers and I are fine with letting a Duelist of your caliber use us as you see fit, but it is clear in this circumstance that if you want to accomplish your goal, you will need my aid."_

Yumiko inhales, her face changing from a look of defeat to one of determination.

"_What do I need to do?"_

"_You have everything you need already, you just need to focus on that __**Fire**__ you have within yourself, and shape it into a form that meets your needs."_

Yumiko closes her eyes and does what she's told. As she does so, she sees a blank card appear in her mind, and sees it erupt with a sparkling, golden-white flame as an image appears on it. The Phoenix's voice echoes through Yumiko once more.

"_Yes! Now, for the sake of your desires, do what needs to be done!"_

Yumiko speaks, continuing the Duel.

"Alright, Hitaro! I'm going to give it my all! You haven't won yet, and even if you do, I'm going to go out blazing! I start by playing the Spell Ritual Foregone!"

**Ritual Foregone**

**Spell Card**

**Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase. You can only activate 1 "Ritual Foregone" per turn.**

"By paying 1000 LP, I can Summon one Ritual Monster from my hand without using a Ritual Spell! I call forth Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

**Yumiko's LP: 2500**

**Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**Level 8/FIRE/Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 1000**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with "Rebirth of Nephthys". You can only use each of the following effects of "Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" once per turn.**

**During your Main Phase: You can destroy "Nephthys" cards in your hand and/or face-up field, then destroy and equal number of monsters your opponent controls.**

**During your Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card from the GY.**

"I then use the Spell Fulfillment of the Contract!"

**Fulfillment of the Contract**

**Equip Spell Card**

**Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 Ritual monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, banish the equipped monster.**

"This card lets me bring back a Ritual monster from my GY, and all I have to do is pay 800 LP! But it is worth it to bring Devotee of Nephthys back onto my field!"

**Yumiko's LP: 1700**

**Devotee of Nephthys**

**DEF 1200**

"But it isn't over yet! I first use my Cerulean Sacred Phoenix's effect! By destroying my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, I can destroy one monster you control! And you're Chief Leo is the only one you've got! Go! Phoenix Pyre!"

"NO! Chief Leo!"

"I'm still not done yet, Hitaro! I then use Cerulean Sacred Phoenix and my Devotee to bring forth my _truly_ most powerful monster!"

The Phoenix's voice echoes through her head once more.

"_Yes! Now you've got it!"_

"The requirements are two or more monsters, with at least one being a Ritual monster!"

Yumiko begins to say some sort of chant, speaking as her voice resonates with that of the Phoenix's.

"Oh great Goddess, Grace us with your presence and ignite your purifying flames! I Link Summon Nephthys, the Sacred Flame!"

**Nephthys, the Sacred Flame**

**Link-3/FIRE/Winged Beast/Link/Effect/ATK 2400**

**Link Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom Center, and Bottom Right.**

**2+ monsters, including a Ritual Monster**

**While this card is in the Extra Monster Zone, monsters your opponent controls cannot target "Nephthys" monsters in the Main Monster Zones for attacks. This card gains effects based on the number of Ritual monsters used for its Link Summon.**

**1+: Cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**2+: Cannot be destroyed by card effects, also it gains 1200 ATK.**

**3: Neither player can target this card with card effects, also it gains another 1200 ATK.**

"Since she was Link Summoned using two Ritual Monsters, Nephthys' ATK gets a 1200 point boost!"

**Nephthys, the Sacred Flame**

**ATK 3600**

"With your field wide open, I now attack your LP directly! Go Phoenix Starblast!"

"GRAH!"

**Hitaro's LP: 4300**

"I end my turn! Let's see if you come back from that!"

**Turn End.**

**Hitaro's Turn.**

"I draw!...I lay one card face-down, and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! First, The Sacred Phoenix that dwells within my GY returns, and when she does, she destroys your face down card!"

"Thanks for that! You triggered the Trap card Fiery Ambush!"

**Fiery Ambush**

**If this Set card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon 1 FIRE monster from your Deck or GY in face-up Defense position. Then, both players take 800 damage.**

"This card allows me to bring back my Flame Fighter Chief Leo onto my field in Defense Mode, and then inflicts 800 points of damage to us both!"

**Flame Fighter Chief Leo**

**DEF 3000**

**Yumiko's LP: 900**

**Hitaro's LP: 3500**

"You may be able to defeat me Yumiko, but thanks to Leo, I still have a chance to win this!"

"We'll see about that! Nephthys, the Sacred Flame! Attack his Chief Leo with Phoenix Starblast!"

"Why would you do that? Leo destroys any FIRE monster he battles with his effect!"

"That's what _you _think! When Nephthys, the Sacred Flame is Linked Summoned using two or more Ritual monsters, she _can't _be destroyed by battle or card effects! So much for your trump card!"

"NO!"

"Now that Leo's out of the way, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys attacks your LP directly! Go! Searing Wind Blast!"

"Hot!Hot!Hot!"

**Hitaro's LP: 1100**

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Hitaro's Turn.**

"I draw!"

Hitaro grins widely, showing off his shark-like teeth. He sweats quite a bit as swallows his apparent nervousness before speaking.

"I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

Yumiko draws, speaking to Hitaro as she does so.

"Why did you not do anything?"

Hitaro answers, a bit of sad amusement in his voice.

"Because I can't. It's over. I gave it my all and I burned out. I don't have anything left to save me from your next attack."

"And _you're giving up_? This whole Duel we've been fighting tooth and nail to overcome each other, and even when it seemed _hopeless,_ I never gave up _once_ in this Duel! How _dare _you not give it your all and even try!"

Hitaro grins again.

"I'm not giving up. If I had gotten the card I needed, I would have done anything to keep this Duel going till I had snatched victory from you, just as you snatched it from me. But in the end…Your flames burned brighter."

Yumiko nods.

"I see…"

Hitaro spreads out his arms, in the well-known "I'm here, come and get me." stance. He then shouts out at Yumiko enthusiastically, his shark-like grin as wide as it can be.

"SO COME ON! LET'S END THIS DUEL WITH A BANG!"

Yumiko grins before matching her tone with that of her opponent.

"ALRIGHT THEN! NEPHTHYS, THE SACRED FLAME! END THIS DUEL BY ATTACKING HIS LP DIRECTLY! PHOENIX STARBLAST!"

"GRAAAHAHAHA! AWESOME!"

**Hitaro's LP: 0**

**Duel Over!**

**Winner: Yumiko.**

The crowd roars as the flames from Yumiko's last attack dissipate, and Yumiko herself goes over and extends a hand to Hitaro, who had been knocked back by the force of the attack. As he takes her hand and picks himself back off of the floor, that grin of his never leaves his face.

"That was awesome, Hitori! I'm glad to have lost to a powerful duelist like you!"

Yumiko smiles.

"Th-thanks, Kitsuki. I'm glad to have had such a strong opponent."

Nami's voice cuts through the air.

"YUMIKO!"

Nami and Colt appear behind their fellow teammate, with Nami talking excitedly.

"YUMIKO! WE DID IT! WE _WON!_ Do you know what this means!? WE GET TO PARTICIPATE IN THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT! WE GET TO-"

Colt covers Nami's mouth. He speaks as he does so.

"And that's enough of that. Nami, remember to breathe. Yumiko, you did great."

"I must agree, Miss Hitori, you three will do splendidly representing the Academy in the Silver Moon Tournament."

Headmistress Washimi's voice cuts through the air. The group of three turn to face her as she walk towards them. Hitaro has long since returned to his teammates, who are busy taking turns putting him in a headlock and giving him noogies. Yumiko speaks once Washimi stops in front of them.

"Headmistress. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Washimi smiles.

"Not much. I simply wished to congratulate you three in person for winning the right to represent the Academy."

Washimi's eyes narrow before she leans in and whispers loud enough for Yumiko, Colt and Nami to hear her.

"I also wanted to thank you for giving me the biggest jackpot I've hit in a while! The whole staff had a betting pool going on in regards to who would win, and I kept my money on you three since this thing started! OHOOHOHOHO!"

All three of the friends sweat-drop. Colt speaks.

"Are you really and educator? Should you really be telling us this?"

Washimi stops laughing, but ignores Colt's questions, instead pulling a handbook out of her jacket and handing it to Yumiko.

"Anyway! Here's the official rulebook for the Silver Moon Tournament! It just arrived today, apparently there were some rules they wanted to go over and fix and/or finalize before they sent them out, so here you are! Hopefully there's nothing in there that will be a problem for you!"

With this, Headmistress Washimi walks away from the three briskly, towards Professor Claude, who is currently speaking to the crowd.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! YUMIKO HITORI AND HER TEAM WILL BE REPRESENTING GEKKO CITY ELITE DUEL ACADEMY IN THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT! LET'S ALL GIVE HER AND HER TEAM ALL OF OUR SUPPORT!"

Washimi calls out to Claude.

"CLAUDE, IT'S OVER! I WON THE POOL! WHERE'S MY MONEY!?"

Professor Claude gulps before speaking hastily to the audience.

"ANYWAY,IT'SALMOSTCURFEWSOLET'SHOPEYOUALLGETBACKTOYOURDORMSSAFEANDSOUNDGOOD-BYE!"

And, with this rushed farewell, Professor Claude runs out of the Academy's Duel Colosseum, with Headmistress Washimi in hot pursuit after him, yelling something at him that sounds vaguely like…..

"Where's my money, Bitch!?"

Meanwhile, Yumiko, Colt and Nami are talking, a serious look is on their faces. Nami speaks.

"So you heard a voice too?"

Yumiko nods.

"Yeah. It was talking directly into my head."

"That's what happened to me! Was Kitsuki acting strange?"

"No, not really. He just seemed excited, but he didn't get anywhere near the level of creepy Hera apparently was with you. Colt, did Maria do anything?"

Colt shakes his head.

"No. She beat me, but she didn't act or do anything out of the ordinary. Also, I never had a voice talk to me, so I have no idea what caused it."

The three look at each other. Nami speaks.

"I think we need to go see Tsuki."

Colt responds.

"You want to do what a _voice in your head_ told you to do? That sounds kinda crazy, Nami."

"I know, but we don't have any leads besides this! What harm could it do?"

"_The blond one is right. Your destinies are about to unfold. You need to see the One whose Spirit Beckons to the Moon."_

The Phoenix's voice echoes through Yumiko's head.

Yumiko responds.

"_How? Why? I thought you would only talk during a Duel?"_

"_Child, now that I am awoken, I will be with you. Your blonde friend is right. Go see the shop owner."_

The voice, and the presence behind it, leaves Yumiko's mind. She then speaks.

"Let's do it. Let's go see Tsuki."

Colt and Nami look at Yumiko. Colt speaks.

"But Yumiko…."

"I know it seems far-fetched, Colt, _I know, _but both Nami and I have heard voices today, and both are telling us that we should see Tsuki. Besides…"

Yumiko gestures to the three of them.

"We defeated duelists he couldn't defeat. Even if this turns out to be something sinister, I'm sure we can deal with it."

…..

Meanwhile, at the Storm Cloud Card Shop, Tsuki Tsukai, the proprietor, is busy typing away on a laptop within his empty store. A Duel Disk is placed next to it, and when the jewel-like object in the Duel Disk starts to glow, Tsuki looks up from his computer, and speaks.

"So, another Spirit has awoken…."

….

We are now back in the same dark office as last time. The man known as Faust speaks up.

"Pardon me, Master."

**"Yes, Faust? What is it?"**

"Our monitors detected two energy spikes within the vicinity of the Gekko City Elite Duel Academy. Upon hacking into the Academy's surveillance system, and their Duel Database, we have discovered that the energy spikes that occurred took place while these two students were Dueling."

A holographic monitor appears. It displays both Nami's and Yumiko's pictures, as well as scenes from their Duels. The concealed voice speaks.

**"Aren't those-?"**

"Yes, Master. Yumiko Hitori and Nami Hikari. Two of the Duelists who were involved with that….._incident_…..involving that card shop. It seems our theory about them possibly receiving Legend Cards seems to have been well founded."

**"Wasn't there a third one?"**

The monitor screen changes, revealing Colt's picture as Faust continues speaking.

"Yes Master. Colt Blackstone. However, no energy spike was detected during his Duel, and he lost. If he has a Legend Card in his possession, it either has not awakened, or it does not see him as a worthy owner."

**"I see…"**

"On the plus side, all three will be part of the team that represents the Academy in the Silver Moon Tournament, so we will have a chance to monitor and capture the Legend Cards they may possess."

_**"Excellent**_**! Tell our Legend Hunters that they now have additional targets, besides the Wolf."**

__"As you wish, Master."

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends:**

**Episode 5: The End.**

…

_**Author's Notes: **_**HOO BOY, I am not going to lie, this was not one of my favorite chapters to write. I like how it turned out, but what I didn't like was trying to write this without R's input. I tried, and as a result, had **_**to rewrite the whole duel from step one.**_** Not because R was angry, but because there was no way for Yumiko to win the first Duel. Seriously. She'd been knocked down to like 1450 LP while Hitaro still had all 8000 of his LP. Unless I wanted to create a made-up card that was like super OP that Yumiko could use to get more cards into her hand at once in order to pull off a OTK, there was no way, Especially since the Duel **_**had**_** to end with Yumiko bringing out Nephthys, the Sacred Flame. Anyway…..One new Duel Spirit has been introduced. Yay! Progress! Let's hand things off to Tsuki now….**

…..

"Welcome, everyone, to Tsuki's Card Corner! I'm Tsuki Tsukai, and today we will be going over two things! The first is the made-up archetype that appeared in today's episode! The Flame Fighters!"

Tsuki's display board shows the Flame Fighter cards.

"The Flame Fighters are a group of FIRE Attribute Pyro monsters who seem to be based off of the word "firefighter" and the term "fighting fire with fire", as all of them have an effect that works when there is either a FIRE monster on the field, or when they face a FIRE monster! Name wise, almost all of them have some sort of animal naming motif, with a few exceptions, such as Flame Fighter Sunflower! This may make them similar to another FIRE based real life archetype, but that's where the similarities end!"

The board now displays the Trap Card Infernal Combustion.

"Now, since it is near impossible to make sure that one's opponent will be using a FIRE based archetype, The Flame Fighters have this nasty little number! Infernal Combustion is a Continuous Trap card that makes _every face-up monster on the field become FIRE attribute during the Battle Phase, as long as its owner has a Flame Fighter monster._ This guarantees that the Flame Fighters effects will work!"

Tsuki's display board now changes to show the Chronovoyant archetype, the Planetary Protector archetype, and the Flame Fighter archetype, above each picture is the archetype's respective user: Hera Jijo, Maria Serenitatis, and Hitaro Kitsuki.

"Now, on to the second thing. As you readers well know, the Authors stated that there was a little puzzle in regards to these three Duelists and their respective archetypes, so now that this three episode arc is over, I have the honor of informing you of whether or not any of your suspicions were right."

"The Authors felt that since the Duelists our Heroes were going up against were members of the anime/manga club, _the members and their archetypes should be based off of anime and manga that the Authors love."_

"_Hera Jijo, __whose first name is that belonging to that of an Olympian God, and whose family name literally means "Second Daughter"__ uses the "Chronovoyant" archetype, and is based off of __Yuno Gasai from Future Diary__. This is where her personality in episode 3 comes from, as well as her pink hair. Her signature monster, "Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2's" respective Spell/Trap is "Chronovoyant Love Longing" while her attack is "Queen's Axe", which was one of Yuno's favorite weapons in Future Diary."_

"_Maria Serenitatis, __whose name is a play on "Mare Serenitatis" or the "Sea of Serenity" the dark spot on the moon that some believe to be shaped like a rabbit pounding rice cakes,__ uses the "Planetary Protector" archetype, and is based off of __Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon from the anime with the same name. __Her signature card is "Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit", referencing both the fact that the character's name means "rabbit" and the "Legendary Silver Crystal" Sailor Moon possesses. The Pendulum monsters "Waxing Crescent" and "Waning Crescent" are __Artemis and Luna,__ respectively, with their effects mirroring their roles. (Luna often provided support items, while Artemis, when he first appeared, provided Sailor Venus.) The main reason Maria won her Duel was that Sailor Moon was one of the Author's __**very first anime**__, and he couldn't bring himself to have the archetype based off it lose to the forces of the Negaverse, I mean, Darkness! (What's a Negaverse? No idea here!) Someone had to lose for this to be a three part arc anyway, so this was how it was decided."_

"_Hitaro Kitsuki, __who has a tendency to smile when nervous, revealing shark-like teeth__, has a first name that is simply the word "fire" with a common male name suffix for boys tacked on the end, __and a last name that means "Kindling".__ He uses the Flame Fighter archetype, and is based off of __Shinra Kusakabe from Fire Force.__ His signature monster is "Flame Fighter Roadrunner" in reference to the fact that Shinra fights by kicking while propelling himself with flames emitted from his feet."_

The display board goes blank. Tsuki yawns.

"Whelp, that's all the time we have for today! See you next time! Or earlier than that if any of you were paying attention! BYE!"


	6. A Cleansing Storm

_**Author's Notes:**_** Whelp, here we are, Episode 6. I should probably explain something to you readers before we get into today's episode, in response to any of you reading this who are most likely wondering why there was (or will be) a gap in episode publishing sometimes. The answer is fairly simple: **_**R and I (the one known as D) do **__**not**__**get to see each other often.**_** Sure, we can talk almost every day of the week when we need to, but R and I only get to see each other in person about once a month. When we do, I transfer any completed episodes over to her, so she can publish them. For any of you who are wondering why we are doing this in such a complex way instead of me just uploading the chapters myself, the answer is also fairly simple: **_**I am technologically inept**_**. I can use a computer to write, Google, and shop on Amazon, but I am not skilled enough to do most anything else on a computer. There are other reasons, but this one is the main one. I figured I should inform any of you who are reading this now, so R doesn't get flooded with questions about it later (if we ever will.) If we ever have to go on a hiatus (which I hope to God **_**doesn't happen,)**_** then R and I will do our best to inform you guys about it in advance. Most likely, you're reading this after R posted it on Saturday after we hung out, which is only a one day difference between our normal publishing date, but since episodes seven and onward will most likely **_**not **_**be finished by the time R and I have hung out, you guys may have to wait for a while before you'll be able to read the next few episodes. Anyway, now that we've got all that unpleasantness out of the way, let's get on to episode 6, shall we?**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends:**

**Episode 6: A Cleansing Storm.**

Last time, our heroes, Yumiko Hitori, Colt Blackstone, and Nami Hikari competed against their Academy's anime/manga club in order to determine whose team would represent the Academy in the Silver Moon Tournament. Although the competition was fierce enough that the two teams had each scored a victory, it was Yumiko who emerged from her Duel victorious, cementing her and her friends into the coveted position. However, some strange occurrences that took place within both Nami and Yumiko's Duels have left all three slightly unnerved, and, seeking answers, they decided to visit Tsuki Tsukai, the owner of the card shop who gave them the cards that seem to be at the center of the mystery the three have stumbled across.

As it is Saturday, the three students of the Gekko City Elite Academy have the day off from classes, and have decided to go visit Tsuki at the Storm Cloud Card Shop to get answers. This is where we find them, walking to the store, and talking to one another. Nami is talking to Colt, while Yumiko seems to be reading the handbook for the Silver Moon Tournament that she had been given by the Academy's Headmistress the day before. Colt's voice interrupts Yumiko as she is engrossed in her reading.

"C'mon, Yumiko, there has to be a logical explanation for this!"

Yumiko looks up from the book, but Nami's voice interrupts before she can say anything.

"I don't think there is, Colt! What reasonable explanation is there for how Hera acted in our Duel, _or _the fact that she doesn't remember the card I took from her Deck!?"

"On the insistence of a voice that popped into your head that you believe belongs to a Duel Monster."

"_And that's another thing!_ Both Yumiko and I had a voice speak to us in our Duels, but both were different! The voice that spoke to me was male! Yumiko's voice was a woman's!"

"Maybe someone hacked your Disk's Com Channel, Nami, and maybe Hera was embarrassed after saying all those horrible things to you and faked being able to remember them after you beat her, but I never heard any voice during my Duel, and you have to admit, both voices telling you to come back to Tsuki's store sound a little suspicious!"

Yumiko speaks up. It is clear from her tone of voice that she has been dealing with Colt and Nami arguing all day, and that she's getting tired of it.

"Guys, enough, okay! Enough! There are other things we can discuss besides this, such as the rules in the Silver Moon Tournament, in which we will be competing? Remember that?"

Colt and Nami shut up, and look embarrassed. Colt sighs, and then speaks to Yumiko.

"Sorry, Yumiko, I, I'm just worried about you two, alright? I don't want anything to happen to Nami, or you! Anyway, what did you find out from that rulebook?"

Yumiko sighs.

"Well, it seems that when Headmistress Washimi told us the handbook had only just been sent over due to some last minute changes and finalizations to the rules, it was a bit of an…let's call it…._a major understatement."_

Nami speaks, confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Yumiko grimaces as she and her friends walk along.

"Well, originally, each team _was _supposed to consist of three members, with an extra slot available for an optional fourth member to act as a reserve in case anything happened, but _now_ a fourth team member is a _requirement_, apparently due to an, and I quote "unusually high number of interested participants." Not only that, but each team needs one independent sponsor, other than the organization/company/etc. that they are representing. Apparently, Washimi _had_ been told we would need to have a sponsor besides the Academy, but failed to mention this to us."

Colt speaks up.

"So? What's the big deal about that?"

Yumiko responds, gnashing her teeth as she does so. Unbeknownst to her, or either of her two friends, a dark aura starts manifesting around a certain card that Nami currently has in her possession, increasing in size as Yumiko releases her frustrations.

"_The 'Big Deal' as you put it, is that the deadline for teams to register their sponsors is Monday! _That's two days from now! So to start things off, we need to find one more Duelist, and a business or organization that will be willing to sponsor us, all within the next two days! And on top of this, we have to see Tsuki because _cards are talking to us! _GRAHHHHHH!"

Colt's winces upon seeing his friends' outburst.

"Yeesh, sorry I asked. Anyway, there's Tsuki's shop! Let's get this dealt with so you have one less thing to worry about!"

The three friends enter the Storm Cloud Card Shop. The bell next to the door chimes, signaling their arrival. As it does, the sound of soft, light footsteps are heard, before Tsuki Tsukai, the owner of the store, appears. He seems surprised that he has customers, at first, but then he smiles and welcomes the three friends who saved his shop not that long ago.

"Welcome back, you three! Miss Hitori, Miss Hikari, Mr. Blackstone! What brings you three here today? Looking for any more hard-to-find cards?"

Nami shakes her head, reaching her hand into her pocket, and pulling out the card she removed from Hera Jijo's Deck as she answers.

"No, not this time Tsuki. You see…..There was a campus-wide Duel Tournament at school this week, and we,"

Nami gestures to herself and her friends.

"Were one of the last two teams standing. The winning team got to participate in Tournament that the City will be hosting in a few weeks, as the Academy's representatives. Our team won, but during both mine and Yumiko's Duels….."

Nami and Yumiko then explain what happened during their Duels. As they go on, Tsuki frowns a little. By the time they are done, Tsuki is muttering to himself.

"So one awoke because of an evil presence….Another awoke due to a strong desire…..And one…"

Tsuki looks at Colt.

"Didn't awake at all….Curious."

Yumiko speaks.

"So…You know what happened?"

Tsuki nods.

"Yes. What you most likely heard were Duel Spirits, the souls of the monsters within the cards you used."

Colt speaks up.

"Duel Spirits? You honestly believe that malarkey? It's just a myth."

Tsuki shakes his head as he responds.

"It's not as far-fetched as it sounds. Duel Monsters is a game that has existed for a _very_ long time. The version that is played now is just a shadow of what it used to be like."

Yumiko nods.

"Oh! I've heard of this! Ancient cultures around the world used what we now know as Duel Monsters to perform mystical ceremonies, right?"

"Correct, Miss Hitori. Several ancient civilizations saw the art of Dueling as a sacred ceremony. The reasons the Duels took place varied between the cultures, but they all believed that the cards they used as they were Dueling would correlate to a battle in the spiritual world, and that if two Duelists with especially strong souls were Dueling against one another, the monsters they were using would manifest here in this world."

"That's what lead to the development of the Duel Disk's AR technology, isn't it? That belief?"

"Yes, Miss Hikari. Anyway, it was believed that some Monsters had a stronger connection to certain people here in this world, so when they were used by such a person, they had the ability to communicate with each other mentally. There were also some cases where a Duelist's desires and emotions gave form to a card with a Spirit of its own as well, or where a card without a Spirit developed its own will after being exposed to strong emotions over a period of time."

"But what does this all mean for Yumiko and Nami? What about me? And what about what happened with Jijo?"

"In this case, Mr. Blackstone, it means that Miss Hitori and Miss Hikari may be targeted by unsavory characters, and as for you…"

Tsuki looks at Colt. If it wasn't for the fact Tsuki's eyes weren't open, it would look as if he was staring into the depths of Colt's soul.

"I _can_ sense a presence, but it's faint, as if it isn't fully awake yet. As for that girl you mentioned, you said she had no memories of the things she said or did that was disturbing?"

Nami shakes her head, as she does so, she hands the card she took from Hera's deck over to Tsuki.

"None whatsoever. After the Duel, it was hard to believe she was the same person. You would have thought she was possessed or something."

Tsuki looks at the card, and places it down onto the counter with a frown.

"And this was the card the Spirit told you to remove, eh? 'Lead into Darkness'….Hmmmm."

Colt speaks again, irritation in his voice.

"Can we rewind for a second? What did you mean by _unsavory characters?_"

Tsuki sighs before explaining.

"There are some people who desire to harness the power of cards that possess Duel Spirits. They possess so much potential energy that they are often called Legend or Destiny Cards, because the powers they possess when in the right hands can make those who wield them legends, and radically change the path of Destiny for those who do. However, like with most power, even that which was wielded with good intentions at first, it can corrupt. What do you think would happen if a card like that wound up in the wrong person's hands?"

Yumiko, Colt, and Nami remain silent after this, their eyes widen in horror as each one comes to realize what Tsuki is implying. Yumiko speaks up.

"They….They would use it to try and take over the world, or something along those lines….."

Tsuki nods grimly.

"Yes, and they are already trying to. The Silver Moon Tournament is a part of their plan, I just know it! And with you three involved, you need to be careful!"

Nami speaks up, pointing to 'Lead into Darkness'.

"What about that card? Is it a Legend Card?"

Tsuki shakes his head.

"No. That is an Accursed Card."

"Accursed Card?"

"Yes. An Accursed Card is similar to a Legend Card, in that it has a power, will, or Spirit of its own. However, while a Legend Card often has a mutually symbiotic relationship with its Duelist, an Accursed Card does not. An Accursed Card is a card whose Spirit is fueled by dark energy and negative emotions, often brainwashing those who wield them and feeding off their life force before moving on to another suitable host, once the previous one is no longer able to carry out the cards' desire. Accursed Cards normally offer incredible power, but take much more than what they give in exchange. This card probably amplified that girl's feelings of jealousy and desire to the point she became mentally unstable. She had those feelings already, but not intensely enough to do what she had without the card affecting her the way it did. If you hadn't defeated her, she probably would have resorted to intense physical violence."

Yumiko speaks.

"What do we do with it?"

Tsuki smiles.

"Don't worry, I have a _special _place where cards like this one go. All we need to do is purify it, and it'll be no problem!"

Nami frowns upon hearing this.

"Purify it? But I thought it was purified when I defeated Hera! I saw a shadow leave her Deck!"

Tsuki frowns. As he does, Colt grumbles to himself, and Yumiko takes a look at the Tournament handbook once more. As Yumiko scowls at the handbook, she fails to notice the card's aura increasing in size as she thinks.

"_This…is a lot to take in, and with all this information, and the stress of dealing with the tournament, we find out that someone will probably be out to get us during it! GREAT, JUST FREAKING GREAT! AHHHHHH!"_

Tsuki responds to Nami.

"Really? That's odd….this card has a dark aura around it…..if you purified it already, and it has this much negative energy built up, then…"

The aura flares up, releasing a surge of dark energy throughout the store. Tsuki shouts.

"LOOK OUT!"

As the energy surge spreads through the store, several strange things happen. Nami is protected by what appears to be a golden aura that emerges from her Duel Disk. Tsuki is covered by the darkness before a gleam is seen around the level of his eyes, and the energy disperses, leaving Tsuki fine, and protected by a silvery aura. Colt braces himself, and is shocked when he hears a voice echo through his head as the dark energy surges around him.

"_You aren't ready __**yet,**__ but I suppose you don't deserve to fall to an evil presence as petty as __**this **__when you aren't prepared for it."_

Colt's eyes widen in shock.

"_Who-?"_

"_Look kid, I'm tired. We'll talk when you've toughened up enough that I think you're worthy to be in my presence. Until then, don't bother me."_

As the voice ceases speaking, a red-violet aura surrounds Colt, keeping the dark aura of the card away from him. As the energy swirls around the room, someone starts laughing. It starts soft, at first, but soon develops into full-blown hysterical laughter.

"Ha..ha.. …HA..HA…HA…AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tsuki speaks.

"Miss Hikari! Miss Hitori! Mr. Blackstone! Are you three alright? Say something!"

Yumiko's voice cuts through the air.

"Oh, I'm _better _than alright!"

The energy stops swirling around the store, and starts swirling around a certain point in the store. As it does so, Colt and Nami are revealed, unharmed thanks to the auras that protected them. The swirling column of darkness then makes its way over to the counter, where it then dissipates, revealing Yumiko, her mouth in a crazed grin, her eyes looking like those belonging to a feral beast, and fully possessed by the dark aura of the card she reaches down for, and picks up off of the counter. Yumiko speaks.

"Who _cares_ about the Silver Moon Tournament? It's just a big pain in the butt anyway! How about _we-_and of course I mean _I_-just take all the Legend Cards you must have stored around this place, and prove that I'm the best person to have them! _All that power! The very idea of it makes me excited! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

Dark energy blasts out of Yumiko as she starts laughing. Colt grabs Nami in order to protect her, while Nami shouts to Tsuki.

"TSUKI! WHAT"S HAPPENING!?"

"It's the card! It must have been soaking up all the negative thoughts and feelings Yumiko was suppressing and got powerful enough to possess her!"

Colt speaks, panic evident in his voice.

"Can't we just purify her like Nami did with Hera? It worked before!"

Yumiko laughs as she turns around to look at Colt and Nami.

"HAH! Good Luck with that, Numb-nuts! I could beat _both_ of you with a hand tied behind my back while I was blindfolded! You two wouldn't stand a chance!"

Tsuki speaks up.

"How about me, then?"

Yumiko looks over at Tsuki, the look in her eyes predatory.

"_What's that?_ You think a weakling like _you_ could defeat someone like _me?_ HA! You have even lower chances than those two losers over there! Tell you what, how about you just save me a lot of trouble, and just hand over those Legend Cards. If you do, I'll let you live when I take over the world. You're rather cute, you could be my fool, and I could use you whenever I want."

Tsuki growls a little, his face slightly red due to Yumiko's comment.

"_Shut up_."

Yumiko recoils a little, a bit shocked at Tsuki's reaction.

"WHAT?!_ What did you just say!?_"

Tsuki responds, grabbing a Blue Deck Box off of his belt, and prepares his Duel Disk.

"I said _SHUT UP!_ You think you can come into _my house,_ and get away with acting this way? I'm stronger than you think I am! Bring it _on!_"

Yumiko grins manically. As she responds to Tsuki's challenge, she prepares her own Deck and Duel Disk.

"OOOOH! Feisty! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

…

Tsuki and Yumiko are now outside, with Colt and Nami watching on. Tsuki and Nami ready their Duel Disks, speaking simultaneously.

"READY!"

"SET!"

"_DUEL!"_

**Duel Start!**

**Tsuki: 8000 LP.**

**Dark Yumiko: 8000 LP.**

Tsuki and Yumiko play "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"ROCK!"

"PAPER!"

"SCISSORS!"

**Tsuki threw Paper. Dark Yumiko threw Rock. Tsuki goes first.**

"I'll start off this Duel by playing my Field Spell! The Sanctuary in the Sky!"

**Sanctuary in the Sky**

**Field Spell Card**

**Battle damage to the controller of a Fairy Monster from a battle involving that monster becomes 0.**

"I'll then Summon the Weather Painter Snow in Defense Mode!"

**The Weather Painter Snow**

**Level 3/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2200**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can place 1 "The Weather" Spell/Trap from your Deck face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone. You can only use this effect of "The Weather Painter Snow" once per turn. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase of the turn after this card was banished from the field to activate a "The Weather" card's effect: You can Special Summon this banished card.**

"Thanks to her, I'm now allowed to activate a Weather Spell or Trap on my field directly from my Deck! I choose to activate the Spell Card The Weather Snowy Canvas!"

**The Weather Snowy Canvas**

**Continuous Spell Card**

"**The Weather" Effect Monsters in your Main Monster Zones of this card's column and its adjacent columns gain this effect.**

**You can banish this card (Quick Effect), add 1 "The Weather" card from your Deck to your hand, also you cannot add cards from your Deck to your hand for the rest of this turn, except by drawing them.**

**You can only control 1 "The Weather Snowy Canvas".**

"Due to this card, all Weather monsters I control that wind up in this card's column or the ones next to it will allow me to banish them in order to add more Weather cards to my hand! I'll take advantage of this now! By banishing my Weather Painter Snow, I can add a Weather card from my Deck to my hand! With that, I'll end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Dark Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! First, I suppose I should thank you for leaving your field wide open like that!"

"That's what you think! Since it is now the Standby Phase after she was banished by the effect of a Weather card, My Snow returns to the field on Defense Mode once again!"

**The Weather Painter Snow**

**DEF 2200**

"In that case, I'll start off by bringing out Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in Defense Mode!"

**Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1000**

**When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned:** **You can add 1 Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand.**

"Thanks to him, I get to add a Ritual monster or Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand! I'll then end my turn, for now."

**Turn End.**

**Tsuki's Turn.**

"I draw! First, I lay one card face-down, and then I Summon The Weather Painter Thunder in Attack Mode!"

**The Weather Painter Thunder**

**Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 0**

**You can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell/Trap you control to the GY; place 1 "The Weather" Spell/Trap from your Deck face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone. You can only use this effect of "The Weather Painter Thunder" once per turn. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase of the turn after this card was banished from the field to activate a "The Weather" card's effect: You can Special Summon this banished card.**

"Next, I'll use the effect bestowed by my Snowy Canvas to banish Snow! This allows me to add another Weather card from my Deck to my hand! I'll then lay one more card face-down, and then I'll attack your Manju with my Weather Painter Thunder! Go! Lightning Crayon!"

"GRAH! Worthless Trash!"

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Dark Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! First, I suppose your Snow comes back."

"You are correct. Snow appears once more in Defense Mode!"

**The Weather Painter Snow**

** DEF 2200**

"In that case, I play the Spell Card Preparation of Rites!"

**Preparation of Rites**

** Spell Card**

** Add 1 Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 Ritual Spell from your GY to your hand.**

"This allows me to add a Ritual Monster to my hand as long as it's Level 7 or lower! I then play my Ritual Spell Wrath of Dark Nephthys!"

**Wrath of Dark Nephthys**

**Ritual Spell Card**

**You can use this card to Ritual Summon any "Dark Nephthys" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute DARK Monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. Then, if you Tributed "Zealot of Dark Nephthys" or "Disgraced Crimson Phoenix of Dark Nephthys" you can destroy 1 card on the field.**

"By Tributing My Record Keeper of Dark Nephthys, I'm allowed to Ritual Summon my Zealot of Dark Nephthys!"

**Zealot of Dark Nephthys**

**Level 2/DARK/Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1200**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with "Wrath of Dark Nephthys". You can only use the following effects of "Zealot of Dark Nephthys" once per turn.**

**If this card is Ritual Summoned, you can activate this effect: Special Summon 1 DARK monster from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, also during the End Phase of this turn, send 1 DARK monster you control to the GY.**

**If this card is in the GY: You can destroy 1 DARK monster in your hand, and if you do, Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field.**

"Since I Ritual Summoned her, my Zealot allows me to bring out any DARK monster from my Deck! I call forth Dark Nephthys!"

**Dark Nephthys**

**Level 8/DARK/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1600**

**If you have 3 or more DARK monsters in your GY while this card is in your hand: You can banish 2 DARK monsters from your GY; send this card from your hand to the GY. During your next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the GY by this effect: Special Summon this card from the GY. When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy it.**

"Because she was Special Summoned, I can now target one Spell/Trap card on the field and destroy it! Say goodbye to your Sanctuary! Go! Dark Disintegration!"

"No! Without my Sancutary, I'll take damage!"

"I'll then have my Dark Nephthys attack your Weather Painter Thunder! Go! Scorching Storm Wave!"

"I-I activate my Trap Card! The Weather Rainbowed Canvas!"

**The Weather Rainbowed Canvas**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**You can only control 1 "The Weather Rainbowed Canvas". "The Weather" Effect Monsters in your Main Monster Zones of this card's column and its adjacent columns gain this effect:**

**If your opponent controls a monster (Quick Effect): You can banish this card; Special Summon 1 "The Weather" monster with a different name from your Deck, also you cannot Special Summon other monsters from the Deck for the rest of this turn.**

"Thanks to this, I can banish Thunder to Special Summon The Weather Painter Rain!"

**The Weather Painter Rain**

**Level 3/WATER/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1400**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can place 1 "The Weather" Spell/Trap from your hand face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone. You can only use this effect of "The Weather Painter Rain" once per turn. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase of the turn after this card was banished from the field to activate a "The Weather" card's effect: You can Special Summon this banished card.**

"Big deal! Now My Phoenix gets to attack a slightly weaker monster than the one I originally intended, so you'll take more damage!"

"That's what you think! Since Rain was Special Summoned, I get to place a Weather Spell or Trap face-up onto my field from my hand! I play The Weather Thundery Canvas!"

**The Weather Thundery Canvas**

**Continuous Trap Card**

"**The Weather" Effect Monsters in your Main Monster Zones of this card's column and its adjacent columns gain this effect.**

**At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish this card; return the opponent's monster to the hand.**

**You can only control 1 "The Weather Thundery Canvas".**

"By Banishing Rain, I now return your Dark Nephthys to your hand! Go! Frightening Thunderclap!"

"GRAH! That was a lucky move! But your luck will run out! I end my turn! As a result, I now have to send a DARK Monster on my field to my GY! I have to send my Zealot! GO!"

**Turn End.**

**Tsuki's Turn.**

Nami speaks up as Tsuki draws, and his banished monsters return.

**The Weather Painter Thunder**

**ATK 1700**

**The Weather Painter Rain**

**DEF 1400**

"Hey, Colt, Does something seem up with Yumiko's Deck? I mean, 'Zealot of Dark Nephthys' I don't recognize that card's name. Did she have that before?"

Colt shakes his head before answering.

"No, she didn't. And then there was that Phoenix card… Something about it seemed…._off, _I guess. Those monsters she Summoned look like her monsters, but warped, _corrupted_ somehow."

"_That's because they are."_

Tsuki's voice interrupts. It is clear he is talking through his Duel Disk's Comm. System.

"_Clearly we underestimated how much darkness that Accursed Card absorbed. Its darkness has contaminated and corrupted her whole Deck! That's why they seem so familiar, but are different monsters entirely!"_

Yumiko's voice cuts in.

"_HEY ASSHOLES! IF YOU'RE DONE TALKING, I HAVE A DUEL TO WIN!"_

"…_.Pardon me, you two, I have a Duel to win."_

And with that surprising remark, Tsuki's Com. Link ends, and the Duel continues as Colt and Nami look on in shock due to the language used by the two. It is still Tsuki's turn as he speaks.

"First, I Tribute my Weather Painter Snow to Summon My Weather Painter Aurora!"

**The Weather Painter Aurora**

**Level 6/DARK/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 2000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can place 1 "The Weather" Spell/Trap from your hand, Deck, or GY face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone. Your opponent cannot target "The Weather" Spell/Traps you control with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase of the turn after this card was banished from the field to activate a "The Weather" card's effect: You can Special Summon this banished card.**

"I now equip my Aurora with the Spell Mage Power! This increases her ATK and DEF by 500 for each Spell/Trap I control!"

**Mage Power**

**Equip Spell Card**

**The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Spell/Trap you control.**

**The Weather Painter Aurora**

**ATK 4700**

"I now change my Weather Painter Rain to Attack Mode, and then, I attack your LP directly with my Weather Painter Thunder! Lightning Crayon!"

"GRAH!"

**Dark Yumiko's LP: 6300**

"I'm not done yet! Go Rain! Attack with Inky Drizzle!"

"How _dare _you!"

**Dark Yumiko's LP: 5100.**

"Finally, Aurora! Attack with Rolling Aurora!"

"Not so fast! By discarding the Sphere Kuriboh in my hand, I can use its Special Ability!"

**Sphere Kuriboh**

**Level 1/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 200**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You may send this card from your hand to the GY; change the attacking monster to Defense Position. When you Ritual Summon a monster, you can banish this card from GY as one of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon.**

"Your Aurora now changes to Defense Mode, preventing your attack and keeping my LP safe! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA!"

**The Weather Painter Aurora**

**DEF 4500**

"Grrrrr, I'm getting really tire of that laugh! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Dark Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! I start off by playing the card Lead into Darkness!"

"I _knew _that you would use that card at some point!"

**Lead into Darkness**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Shuffle 1 non-DARK Monster on your field OR in your hand into your Deck; Special Summon from your hand, Deck, or GY 1 DARK monster with the same Type and Level as the shuffled monster, ignoring its summoning conditions. You may only activate 1 "Lead into Darkness" once per turn. **

"By shuffling Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, I'm allowed to Summon my Disgraced Crimson Phoenix of Dark Nephthys without using a Ritual Spell! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Disgraced Crimson Phoenix of Dark Nephthys**

**Level 8/DARK/Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect/ATK 3000/ DEF 1000**

**You can Ritual Summon this card using "Wrath of Dark Nephthys". You can only use each of the following effects of "Disgraced Crimson Phoenix of Dark Nephthys" once per turn.**

**During your Main Phase, you can send number of DARK monsters from your hand and/or face-up field to the GY, then destroy an equal number of cards your opponent controls.**

**During your next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the GY: You can banish 1 DARK monster from your hand or GY: Special Summon this card.**

"I then use my Phoenix's effect! By sending two DARK monsters in my hand to the GY, I can destroy two cards on your field! I destroy your Weather Painters Aurora and Thunder! GO! Dark Immolation!"

"No! Aurora! Thunder! You'll pay for that! I use the effect bestowed upon Weather Painter Rain to banish her, allowing me to bring out another Weather Painter Aurora!"

**Weather Painter Aurora**

**ATK 2200 **

"Who cares!? It's so weak that it won't stop you from taking damage when I attack! Go, My Disgraced Crimson Phoenix! Attack his monster with Heretic Flame!"

"I see that you've forgotten about the effect my Weather Thundery Canvas bestows! By banishing Aurora, I can send your Phoenix back to your hand! Frightening Thunderclap!"

"GRAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**Turn End.**

**Tsuki's Turn.**

"I draw! First off, My Weather Painters Rain and Aurora Return to my Field!"

**The Weather Painter Rain**

**DEF 1400**

**The Weather Painter Aurora**

**ATK 2200**

"Next, I play the Spell Cards from the Sky!"

**Cards from the Sky**

**Spell Card**

**Banish 1 LIGHT Fairy monster in your hand, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You cannot Special Summon or conduct your Battle Phase during the turn you activate this card.**

"By banishing the monster Ray and Temperature from my hand, I'm allowed to draw two cards, but in exchange, I'm not allowed to attack this turn! So I'll end my turn with a face-down card!"

**Turn End.**

**Dark Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! I use the effect of the monster Servant of Dark Nephthys in my hand!"

**Servant of Dark Nephthys**

**Level 2/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 600**

**You may send this card in your hand or face-up field, and 1 DARK monster in your hand or face-up field to the GY: Special Summon 1 DARK monster from your hand, Deck, or GY, ignoring its Summoning conditions. If this card is in your GY, and was not sent there this turn: You may banish this card; send 1 DARK monster in your Deck to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon 1 DARK monster from your hand, Deck, or GY with the same Level as the sent monster, but with a different original name. You may only use each effect of "Servant of Dark Nephthys" per turn.**

"By sending her and my Disgraced Crimson Phoenix, I'm allowed to Special Summon Dark Nephthys! Rise from the Abyss of Doom, my Dark Beast!"

**Dark Nephthys**

**ATK 2400**

"I now use her effect, letting me take out one of your Spell/Trap cards! I choose the card on your far left! Go! Dark Disintegration!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap card! Lost Wind!"

**Lost Wind**

**Trap Card**

**Target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster on the field; it has its effects negated, also its original ATK is halved. If a monster is Special Summoned from your opponent's Extra Deck, while this card is in the GY (except during the Damage Step). You can Set this card, but banish it when it leaves the field.**

"This negates your Phoenix's effect and cuts its ATK in half!"

"_NO!"_

**Dark Nephthys**

**ATK 1200**

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Tsuki's Turn.**

"I draw! I star off by laying one card face-down, and then I Tribute my Weather Painter Rain to Summon my Gravi-Crush Dragon in Attack Mode!"

**Gravi-Crush Dragon**

**Level 6/DARK/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1200**

**You can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card you control to the GY, then then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it.**

"By sending my Weather Snowy Canvas to the GY, I can use my Dragon's effect to destroy your Dark Nephthys! Gravity Hammer!"

"Grah! A _loser _like you shouldn't be able to do this to me!"

"…You do realize I haven't taken damage at all during this Duel, right? Anyway, Aurora, attack her LP directly with Rolling Aurora!"

"GRAH!"

**Dark Yumiko's LP: 2900**

"Gravi-Crush Dragon! Sic her!"

"RAHH!"

**Dark Yumiko's LP: 500**

"I end my turn! Don't worry, Yumiko! It'll be over soon, and you won't have to be like this anymore!"

**Turn End.**

**Dark Yumiko's Turn.**

"_Don't think this is over just yet! I draw! I Play the Spell Vortex of Black Lightning!"_

**Vortex of Black Lightning**

**Spell Card**

**Activate only if you have 5 or more DARK monsters in your GY. Destroy as many face-up monsters your opponent controls as possible. For each card destroyed by this effect, banish 1 DARK monster from your GY.**

"This allows me to destroy all the monsters you have, and in exchange, I have to banish a DARK monster for each monster destroyed! It may not seem worth it, but your field is now empty! And when I have my next turn, you _will_be bowing before me! I end my turn! Make your last move!"

**Turn End.**

**Tsuki's turn.**

"I don't know what you think you're seeing under the influence of that Evil, Miss Hitori, but it is time I put an end to this once and for all! I Summon the Weather Painter Snow in Attack Mode!"

**The Weather Painter Snow**

**ATK 0**

"I then activate the Trap Spikeshield with Chain!"

**Spikeshield with Chain**

** Trap Card**

** Target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked while in Defense Position, it gains DEF equal to its ATK during damage calculation only.**

"This boosts Snow's ATK by 500, which is just enough to finish this!"

**The Weather Painter Snow**

** ATK 500**

Tsuki steels his nerves as he launches the finishing move.

"Weather Painter Snow! Attack her LP directly with White Flurry and end this Duel!"

_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

**Dark Yumiko's LP: 0**

** Duel Over.**

** Winner: Tsuki.**

Darkness erupts out of Yumiko as she is defeated, dissipating as it makes contact with the air. As Yumiko falls down onto her knees, Tsuki runs over to her, whereupon he removes her Deck from her Duel Disk. Nami and Colt run over to their friend. Nami speaks first.

"YUMIKO! Are you okay!? Say something!"

"Tsuki, is she going to be alright?"

"Relax, she'll be fine. I just have to remove the Accursed Card from her Deck, and….."

As Tsuki removes the Spell card that caused this whole mess, a bright light engulfs Yumiko's Deck, before turning into flames and manifesting into the form of the Duel Spirit, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, who then speaks.

"_Finally my followers and I are free from that __**evil**__ presence! Thank you, Spirit that Beckons the Moon."_

Colt speaks.

"Huh?"

Tsuki points to himself.

"Are you referring to _me?_"

The Phoenix nods. Nami speaks up.

"But what about Yumiko?"

"_She will be fine, give her a few moments."_

Yumiko blinks, and shakes her head with a groan before speaking.

"Guys, What happened? I feel like I've been run over by a truck."

"_See? She is fine now."_

"Phoenix?...What are you doing out?"

"_You do not need to worry yourself about it. As for the problems you are worrying over, speak to this one."_

The Phoenix points to Tsuki.

"_He will be able to help, I believe."_

With that, the Phoenix fades away, presumably returning to rest in Yumiko's Deck. Yumiko speaks.

"Okay, does anyone want to fill me in on what happened here? I remember us talking in the store about Legend Cards and Accursed Cards and the Silver Moon Tournament, and getting all angry about _that_, and then I…I….."

Yumiko's eyes widen in realization, her face turning scarlet as she does so.

"_Oh Gods! I…..I called Tsuki cute, and said he could be my personal fool for me to use whenever I want! _Oh god! Now you guys are going to think I like young boys!"

Nami and Colt console their friend.

"There, there, Yumiko. It could be worse."

"Yeah, it's not like you felt him up or anything."

"…..Colt, shut up."

"Yes, Nami."

Tsuki scoffs.

"You kids are _weird_. You're what, 15? How old do you think I am?"

Colt shrugs before answering.

"I dunno, 12, maybe 13?"

Tsuki frowns a little before responding.

"You're off by about five years. I'm 17, actually."

Yumiko, Nami, and Colt look at Tsuki in shock. Yumiko speaks.

"You….You're 17? THANK GOD! I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

Nami speaks next.

"So young looking, and so pretty….I think I'm jealous….."

Colt is last. He just shakes his head as he mutters to himself.

"Holy shit. He's 17? Holy shit."

Tsuki speaks.

"A-_hem_. Now that we've gotten both my age and the whole evil card possessing someone thing out of the way, can someone explain what the Duel Spirit meant when it said I could help with your problems? Yumiko?"

"O-oh! Right! Well, you see…."

….…..

The group is now inside the store once again. Tsuki has just finished locking up the Accursed Card, and has brought in a tray filled with drinks and snacks into the common room of the store, where a table and a pair of sofas reside. He has just finished being informed about the Silver Moon Tournament, and the updated rules that have Yumiko so stressed. He sits down, and takes one of the soda bottles off the tray, opening it and taking a sip before speaking to Yumiko.

"So, your team needs a sponsor, and a fourth member."

Yumiko nods.

"Yes."

Tsuki thinks for a moment.

"The handbook, can I see it for a moment?"

"Sure."

Yumiko hands Tsuki the handbook, who reads through it. He then speaks.

"You _may _need more than that."

Nami speaks.

"What do you mean?"

"According to this, the reason they incorporated a four-man team was so that they could incorporate the four types of Duels: Normal, Tag, Turbo, and Entertainment Dueling. You three are only first years at the Academy, right? They wouldn't have taught you these types of Dueling yet. That kind of specialized Dueling is offered to second-year students!"

Colt speaks up.

"So what do we do? We can learn. It won't be pretty, but I'm sure there will be someone who can give us a crash course in what we need to know. But we still a sponsor within the next two days…"

Tsuki speaks up.

"I can do it."

Yumiko's eyes widen.

"What?"

"I said I can do it. _I can be your sponsor_. The Card Shop's been needing some publicity, so what better way to put it on the map than to support a team representing the best Duel Academy in the city?"

Nami frowns.

"Are you sure? It might wind up costing quite a bit of money…."

Tsuki shakes his head.

"No worries. The ship might not get a lot of business, but when it does…..It's always brings quite a windfall. Besides, we're friends, right? How can I not? As for the crash courses in Turbo, Tag, and Entertainment Dueling….I might know a few people who can help out. Let me pull some strings and see what I can do."

Colt speaks again.

"Okay, if that's settled, then what about our fourth teammate? We still need to find someone."

Yumiko shakes her head.

"Not necessarily."

She looks at Tsuki.

"I've seen you Duel, Tsuki. You could be just who we've been looking for. How about it? Want to join our team in the Silver Moon Tournament?"

Tsuki looks shocked for a moment, frowns slightly, and shakes his head as he responds to Yumiko's offer, his voiced laced with regret.

"I'm afraid not. I'm afraid there is somewhere I have to be during the Tournament, so I am afraid I cannot participate with you, even though it sounds like so much fun."

Tsuki smiles slightly.

"Besides, there is a reason I have to get people to teach you these Dueling styles. I can't drive a Duel Runner, let alone maintain one, I'm not limber enough, or physically active enough to perform in an Entertainment Duel, and I've never been able to Duel along others enough to be able to help in a Tag Duel. Believe me, I've tried. I can Duel normally, but that's about _it."_

Yumiko frowns.

"Then we have to find someone soon."

Tsuki speaks up.

"Maybe not, I…..I might know someone."

Colt speaks.

"Who?"

"He's a Duel Mercenary who's been looking for a way into the Silver Moon Tournament for a while now. You know how I said that someone was gathering up Legend Cards for evil purposes? Well, this Duel Mercenary thinks he knows who's responsible, and thinks that the Silver Moon Tournament might be a set-up to steal Legend Cards from as many Duelists from around the world as possible. If you're willing to have him, he'll probably help you out in exchange for getting him in."

Yumiko grins.

"That depends, how well does he Duel?"

"He's _scary_ good. But I warn you…..he's a bit…abrasive. They call him the Wolf."

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 6: The End.**

…..

_**Author's Notes: **__**Two Days. TWO DAYS it took to finish writing this. OH MY GOD. It was my own damn fault. I got started later than I should have on one of my days off, and as a result, R and I didn't get to the Duel part till the next day off I had. As for the Duel, I have mixed feelings about this one. It was supposed to be just a normal Duel between Tsuki and an unpossessed Yumiko, but I came across a copy of "Dark Nephthys" in my card box while looking for my spare copy of "Limiter Removal", and thought "Let's make this a bit more interesting. I honestly was a little surprised by how Tsuki dominated the Duel. Yumiko kept destroying stuff, but wasn't able to touch Tsuki's LP at all. I'm telling you, that little guy is definitely full of surprises. Anyway, let's move on to Tsuki's Card Corner.**_

_**...**_

"Welcome Everyone to Tsuki's Card Corner! I'm Tsuki Tsukai, and today we will be discussing the cards used in today's Duel!"

The display board shows the Dark Nephthys cards.

"Today, we saw Yumiko get possessed by the Accursed Spell Card "Lead into Darkness!" It fed on her negative emotions and corrupted her whole deck into a mix of DARK Spellcaster and Winged Beast Type monsters! Now, it should be noted that the card "Dark Nephthys" is an _actual real life card,_ the rest are not, and are 100% made-up! Anyway, they mainly center around sending DARK monsters to the GY, so that they can be banished later as a cost to activate the effects of other members!"

The screen changes to the Weather Painter monsters.

"The next archetype we saw is one very close to my heart! The Weather monsters! These guys are a bunch of Fairy monsters with multiple attributes, and they center around using the effects bestowed on them by the various "Weather" continuous Spell/Trap cards! This means that _the monsters gain an additional effect while in the column of the Weather Spell/Trap in question, or the columns on either side of it. _While the effects of each Weather Painter vary, the effects bestowed on the monsters by the Weather Canvas cards always require banishing as an activation requirement, while the Weather Painters have effects that allow them to be brought back if they were banished for the activation of a Weather Card's effect! However, you still need to be careful, as your Spell/Trap Zone can get clogged up with your Weather Cards if you have no way to deal with them!"

The board changes again, revealing Tsuki's Deck list.

"Anyway, my Deck is a 60-card Deck in Blue card Protectors. The Extra Deck is composed of Four Monsters, in one black protector, and three pink. It is as follows:"

_**Tsuki's Weather Painter Deck**__:_

**Monsters:**

Splendid Venus

Athena

Gravi-Crush Dragon

The Weather Painter Aurora

The Weather Painter Aurora

The Weather Painter Aurora

Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings

Tethys, Goddess of Light

Dark Doriado

Hecatrice

The Weather Painter Thunder

The Weather Painter Thunder

The Weather Painter Thunder

The Weather Painter Sun

The Weather Painter Sun

The Weather Painter Sun

The Weather Painter Cloud

The Weather Painter Cloud

The Weather Painter Cloud

The Weather Painter Rain

The Weather Painter Rain

The Weather Painter Rain

Ray & Temperature

Ray & Temperature

Ray & Temperature

Dandylion

The Weather Painter Snow

The Weather Painter Snow

The Weather Painter Snow

Freya, Spirit of Victory

**Spells:**

The Sanctuary in the Sky

The Sanctuary in the Sky

The Sanctuary in the Sky

Legacy of the Duelist

The Weather Sunny Canvas

The Weather Cloudy Canvas

The Weather Rainy Canvas

The Weather Snowy Canvas

Soul Absorption

Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen

Cestus of Dalga

Mage Power

Z-ONE

Cards from the Sky

Storm

Lightning Vortex

**Traps:**

The Weather Thundery Canvas

The Weather Auroral Canvas

The Weather Rainbowed Canvas

Wall of Revealing Light

Miraculous Descent

Ultimate Providence

Trap Jammer

Divine Punishment

Divine Wrath

Magic Drain

Drowning Mirror Force

Storming Mirror Force

Lost Wind

Spikeshield with Chain

**Extra Deck:**

The Weather Painter Rainbow

The Weather Painter Rainbow

The Weather Painter Rainbow

Decode Talker

**Side Deck:**

Magna-Slash Dragon

Rain Bozu

Weather Report

Moisture Creature

Mudora

Floodgate Trap Hole

Rain of Mercy

Rainbow Veil

Emergency Provisions

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder

Parallel Twister

Double Cyclone

Heavy Storm Dusters

Dust Tornado

Galaxy Cyclone

Typhoon

"And that's it! See you all next episode! Bye!"

…

_**Author's Notes: **__**Well, here we are, episode 7. I am SO SORRY it took so long to write this. It has been quite busy for R and I since we last posted an episode. We had a State Fair to prepare for, a bunch of video games we wanted to play came out all at once , several decks we were planning to use in the story weren't finished yet, and then there was an issue with the laptop I was originally writing this on, and I had to work to the bone in order to save up enough money to get a new one. Anyway, R and I haven't abandoned this, and to all of our readers, and followers, I AM SO SORRY! Hopefully more episodes will be coming sooner rather than later, although it doesn't help that some of the episode ideas I keep having don't turn out as well written down as they do in my head…..Anyway, let's get on with this episode, where we finally get to see this series' version of Turbo Dueling! YAY! (Which was yet another reason writing this took so long.)**_


	7. Crash Course

**_Author's Notes: Well, here we are, episode 7. I am SO SORRY it took so long to write this. It has been quite busy for R and I since we last posted an episode. We had a State Fair to prepare for, a bunch of video games we wanted to play came out all at once , several decks we were planning to use in the story weren't finished yet, and then there was an issue with the laptop I was originally writing this on, and I had to work to the bone in order to save up enough money to get a new one. Anyway, R and I haven't abandoned this, and to all of our readers, and followers, I AM SO SORRY! Hopefully more episodes will be coming sooner rather than later, although it doesn't help that some of the episode ideas I keep having don't turn out as well written down as they do in my head…..Anyway, let's get on with this episode, where we finally get to see this series' version of Turbo Dueling! YAY! (Which was yet another reason writing this took so long.) _…..**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends:**

**Episode 7: Crash Course.**

It is now afternoon. Our trio of heroes, Yumiko, Colt, and Nami are out of school for the day, and are heading towards one of Gekko city's local Turbo Dueling arenas. The three have been selected to enter the upcoming Silver Moon Tournament, and have spent the last week learning as much as they can about the various forms of Dueling that will take place at the Tournament, with the aid of their friend, Tsuki Tsukai, who has been trying his best to help his friends learn. We now witness a flashback to the day before.

_"And that's how Turbo Dueling works! At least, in theory….."_

_Tsuki's voice tapers off as he finishes explaining Turbo Dueling. Colt, Nami, and Yumiko look at him as they finish taking notes. Yumiko speaks first._

_"So a Turbo Duel relies on three things, right? A set of cards known as 'Speed Spells', a special kind of field spell card called 'Speed World', and a specially built motorcycle called a 'Duel Runner' that is able to interface with a Duel Disk."_

_Tsuki smiles._

_"Yep!"_

_Colt speaks._

_"So how are we going to get our hands on those? I did the research, I doubt that you have the resources to get ahold of four Duel Runners that are ready to go in the three-week period before the tournament begins."_

_Nami speaks._

_"That reminds me! We still haven't met that 'Wolf' friend of yours that's supposed to be our fourth teammate! We need to meet him soon, or we won't be able to work together effectively as a team!"_

_Tsuki sweatdrops as he answers._

_"A-actually, about that…..Colt, you are right. Even with my connections, getting ahold of that many Duel Runners on such short notice is not possible. On the plus side, your teammate already has his own, and might be able to scrounge something up if I ask. Also, since I can't really teach you anymore about Turbo Dueling, He's agreed to meet you guys tomorrow to give you a hands-on demonstration."_

_Yumiko speaks up._

_"Really? So we finally get to meet this 'Wolf' guy, but why now?"_

_Tsuki answers._

_"I've been keeping him updated on your status, training-wise. He felt I should teach you guys the basics since he's…..a bit….rough around the edges, he's great at Dueling, but when it comes to teaching you, he'd be more likely to hit you over the head with a notebook than to write hints and tips inside it for you."_

_Yumiko's eyes narrow._

_"I see…."_

_"Also, you shouldn't call him 'Wolf', it's not his name. It's Kiba, Kiba Y__ōhei."_

_The flashback ends._

Yumiko speaks as she and her friends arrive at their destination.

"So, this is where we are supposed to meet….."

Colt and Nami look around. The Turbo Dueling Arena looks like it's seen better days. It's entrance is old, and it looks like one of those places where if any kind of Duel is going on, it's one of those kinds where more than just prestige is on the line. The sign above the entrance says "RAGE TURBO DUEL ARENA" in big letters, or at least, it would. The sign, much like the building, has seen better days, and is missing a few letters, so it actually reads "RGE URBO DUL ARN" Colt speaks up.

"What a dump. Are you sure this is where Tsuki said to meet up with the guy?"

Nami speaks.

"Yeah, this….doesn't look good."

Yumiko responds.

"It's the right place, alright. Let's do this."

Yumiko enters the building, a determined look in her eyes. Colt and Nami follow after her.

The inside of the building is small. A wood counter is off to the side, with an old cash register on it. Behind it sits an old man, reading a newspaper and smoking a cigarette. The man turns his head towards the three, sunlight shining off his spectacles as he speaks.

"You're late."

Yumiko speaks.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? You're late. Kiba said you'd be comin', but he's been waitin' on you for _hours_. I hope you all weren't expectin' him to go easy on you."

Nami speaks up.

"Well, at least we know we have the right place, but…._this_ is a Turbo Dueling Arena?"

"HeHehe! Don' be fooled by appearances, girly! They'll deceive ya if you ain't careful!"

The man pulls out a set of packages from under the counter and places them on the top of it.

"Kiba said to give you these when you arrived. They're your ridin' suits. The smaller packages got the cards you need to get your current decks into Turbo Duelin' condition. Kiba handpicked 'em from for ya based on Tsuki's recommendation, so ya should be able to use 'em without any fuss. Anyway, Kiba said to tell ya that he'd only Duel one of ya today, and the other two of ya can watch, so….._any volunteers?"_

….

"I can't believe we're letting you do this, Yumiko"

"Well, what did you expect? She won Rock, Paper, Scissors fair and square."

This conversation is between Colt and Nami, who, along with the old man and Yumiko, are now in an elevator, heading down. Yumiko stands in front of them, wearing her new riding suit, and looking through the cards she's been given. Her riding suit is a dark red-violet, and has two golden triangle shapes, one near each shoulder. As she looks through the cards, she speaks.

"Trust me, guys, I can't believe I'm doing this, either."

The old man laughs.

"Heh! You don't need to be so nervous, girlie! If you didn't have potential Kiba would have never agreed to be here in the first place!"

Nami looks down at the old man.

"Why are you here, again? Shouldn't you be minding the store?"

"Heh, trust me, girlie, no one's gonna miss me! I can at least enjoy a great Duel in my old age every now and again!"

The elevator dings, indicating that our heroes have arrived at their destination. As the doors open, Yumiko gulps, adjusts her Duel Disk, and steps out of the elevator.

"_VRRRRROOOOOOM!_"

The sound is the first thing they notice as they step into the Arena. The roaring of a well-maintained engine. The second thing they notice is the vehicle making the sound as it comes barreling towards them. It is a three-wheeled Duel Runner, blue with silver and yellow stripes along its heavily- armored frame. It is shaped to be aerodynamic, and the front of it is shaped like a snarling wolf's head. As it gets close, Colt, Yumiko, and Nami all dive out of the way in an attempt to prevent being run over. The old man, on the other hand, stands his ground, and laughs as the bike turns at the last minute, stopping only when the bike's engine dies down and its rider dismounts.

"HAHAHAHAHE! Oh boy! You got 'em good that time, Kiba!"

The rider looks down at the three on the floor, the visor of his riding helmet obscuring his face. He's tall, about six feet, and his riding suit is a stormy blue-grey color, with what seems to be white fur lining the sleeves, legs, and collar. His helmet is a silver-white color, and possesses two points that make the helmet seem like it has wolf-like ears. A very long, and very shaggy, pony-tail comes out of the helmet at the back, similar in shade to the blue-grey of the riding suit, with the bottom tip of the ponytail ending in white hair. The rider speaks as he offers a gloved hand.

"You're late. I hope you can Duel better than you hold your appointments."

Yumiko swats the hand away while responding with an annoyed look on her face, picking herself off of the ground as she does so.

"_We _weren't told we needed to be here at certain time, and If you're the Duelist meant to join our Dueling team, I hope you can be more civil to your teammates than attempting to run them over with your Duel Runner!"

Kiba removes his helmet, revealing a mess of stormy blue-gray hair spiked to look like a pair of wolflike ears, and white, spiky bangs. His eyes are a yellowish color, and as he responds, he shows off a wolf-like grin, revealing sharp canines.

"Feisty, I like it. I can see why Tsuki thought I would be a good match for your team. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kiba Yōhei."

Yumiko scowls.

"Yumiko Hitori. My friends over there are your other teammates. Nami Hikari, and Colt Blackstone."

Colt speaks up.

"What the hell, man?! Did you think trying to run us over would be funny? What's wrong with you?"

"In answer to your questions, Yes, it was hilarious, and there's a lot wrong with me, but that's not important right now. What is important,"

Kiba looks at the three and nods.

"Is that one of you is going to get to Turbo Duel me today, and judging from your attire,"

His eyes land on Yumiko.

"It's you, Babe."

Yumiko's eyes ignite into flames of fiery rage.

"_BABE!? OH, IT'S ON, YOU…..YOU JERK!"_

Kiba grins.

"Alright then. Come with me. As for you two,"

He nods towards Colt and Nami.

"Go with the old geezer. You'll have front row seats."

The old man laughs.

"HA! Who you callin' old, Brat? I can still whip you in Duelin' any day of the week you want!"

"Just take them to the stands, you old fart! No one wants to see an old man win a Duel out of pity!"

"Fine, Fine. You heard the disrespectful Brat. Come with me, you two."

The old man takes Colt and Nami away. Meanwhile, Kiba and Yumiko hang back. Yumiko speaks, her tone clearly revealing that she is still angry at Kiba's attitude.

"You should really treat your teammates and your elders better."

Kiba snickers.

"Relax, Babe. I'm just screwing with ya. If Tsuki thinks you and your friends are good enough for him to want _me _to team up with _you, _then you three must be strong enough to take a jab or two, don't take it so seriously. As for the old fart,"

Kiba turns around and face Yumiko before continuing.

"Where do you think I got from? That bastard taught me everything I know, and raised me for as long as I can remember. He's the closest thing to a father I got, and he knows that we're both abrasive."

Yumiko narrows her eyes.

"In that case, my friends and I will try to be more understanding, but could you at least not call me 'Babe'? I'd prefer it if you'd just call me Yumiko."

Kiba grins widely, revealing sharp canines. He then approaches Yumiko, and raises his right eyebrow as he responds while up in Yumiko's face, and replies, amusement in his voice.

"_Oh?_ So you would prefer it that I don't express how beautiful I think you are? I thought girls appreciated a guy being honest about how he feels?"

Yumiko's face goes scarlet, and the shocked look on her face makes it clear that has temporarily stopped working while she tries to respond.

"_Huh!? W-What?!...I….I"_

Kiba turns away, walking towards his bike with his hands on his head, and laughing.

"Pwwwh! Hahahahaha! I said to _relax,_ Babe! I thought you could take a joke!"

Yumiko shakes her head, and snaps out of her flushed daze.

"_THAT'S IT!_ I want you to swear to me!"

Yumiko points a finger at Kiba, who stops and turns around.

"If I win this Turbo Duel, you'll tell Tsuki that you can't help us, and he'll need to find someone else more _respectful_ to fill our empty space!"

Kiba speaks, amusement in his voice.

"And if _I _win?"

"Then….You get to stay on the team, and refer to us however you see fit!"

Kiba smirks.

"Deal! Now that we've gotten all that out of the way, come with me."

…

Meanwhile, Nami, Colt, and the old man are walking towards an elevator. Just as they get to the elevator door, Colt speaks up.

"Hey, this doesn't look like the way to the stands."

Nami nods.

"Yeah! I want to see Yumiko Turbo Duel!"

The old man stops and starts laughing, his back towards the two.

"Hehehe, Humor an old man, won't you, you two? Kiba means well, but he's told me enough for me to get the gist of what's going on, and believe me,"

The old man uses his cane to hit the UP button on the elevator, a look on his face that is a combination of both amused and terrifying.

"_There are better ways I can help you than just letting you watch a Duel take place."_

The elevator door opens.

_…._

Kiba, (walking his bike), and Yumiko walk back to the pit stop/starting area of the arena, where another Duel Runner sits. It's a fuchsia-colored three-wheeler, low to the ground, and very similar in design to Kiba's, although a lot more basic and simplistic, as it clearly lacks the customizations Kiba's Runner has. Kiba speaks.

"I only have a basic model for ya. Tsuki didn't know what kind of customizations you'd prefer, so we'll just have you ride this and see what we'll need to do based on your preferences later. Anyway, your Duel Disk goes here, and once the Duel starts, the Autopilot and the computer will take it from there. As for the Speed World Spell, that goes in this slot here."

Yumiko shuffles her Deck, places it into her Duel Disk, and places the Disk and the Speed World card into the slots indicated on the Runner. The Runner chirps, and a computerized voice speaks.

**"Duel Disk synchronized. Duel Runner active and standing by."**

Kiba nods, and after putting his helmet back on, tosses one to Yumiko before mounting his Runner.

"Alright, now that that's done, let's do this!"

Kiba's Runner roars to life. Yumiko puts her helmet on, and starts her Runner, walking it up to where Kiba's is before mounting it. Kiba's voice is then heard.

_"Can you hear me?"_

Yumiko nods.

_"Y-Yeah. How can I hear you?"_

_"There's a comm-link in the helmets. No point in being able to Turbo Duel if the Duelists can't trash-talk one another. Now, before we begin, did Tsuki tell you how the Speed World Field works?"_

_"Only that Normal Spells can't be used, it can't be destroyed, and it generates Speed Counters."_

_"That's mainly the gist of it, but most Turbo Duelists will have a Speed World Custom Field Card and when that happens, two different things can happen."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Well, if only one Duelist is using a Speed World Custom spell, and the other is just using a generic one, then the Field is treated as if both players have the Custom Field. If both players have a Custom Field, then the one that takes over is whoever's Duel Runner gets to the first turn of the arena before the autopilot kicks in."_

Yumiko nods.

_"Got it."_

_"Okay then. Let's Go!"_

Kiba and Yumiko start their Duel Runners, and both race towards the first turn of the arena. While Kiba has experience, it seems the armored sides make his Runner a bit slower, as Yumiko is able to take the turn first. Yumiko cheers as Kiba grins slightly.

_"YES!"_

**Autopilot Activated.**

**TURBO DUEL START!**

**Yumiko's LP: 8000**

**Kiba's LP: 8000**

**"Speed World Custom- Road to the Sacred Temple Valley" activated.**

**Speed World Custom-Road to the Sacred Temple Valley**

**Field Spell Card**

**Cannot be destroyed by card effect. The activation of this card cannot be negated. During each player's Standby phase: that turn player gains 1 Speed Counter on their "Speed World" Field Spell (Max. 12). Spell cards, other than "Speed Spell" cards, cannot be activated. Once per turn, you may remove the appropriate number of Speed Counters from this card, and activate one of the following effects:**

**3: You may Normal Summon 1 Spellcaster-type monster in addition to your regular Normal Summon/Set this turn.**

** 5: Add one Level 8 or higher monster from your Deck or GY to your hand.**

** 8: Target 1 face-up monster you control, it gains 1200 ATK.**

** Yumiko's turn.**

** Speed Counters: 1**

Yumiko starts thinking.

_"It's clear that he has more experience Turbo Dueling than I do, but maybe if I can cripple his options before he can do anything, I bet with my luck I just might be able to win this!"_

_"I start off by playing the Speed Spell-Engine Stall!"_

** Speed Spell- Engine Stall**

** Continuous Spell card**

** Activate only while you control a face-up "Speed World" Field Spell. Monster with 1000 or more ATK cannot attack the turn they are Summoned. During your End Phase, if you posses 5 or more Speed Counters on your face-up "Speed World" card: destroy this card.**

_"I then lay one card face-down, and then I Summon Sphere Kuriboh in Defense Mode!"_

**Sphere Kuriboh**

**Level 1/ DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 200**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: you can send this card from your hand to the GY; change that monster to Defense position. When you Ritual Summon a monster, You can banish this card from your GY as one of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon.**

_"I then end my turn!"_

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

_"I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 1**

_"I'll start things off by laying two cards face-down, and Summoning Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire In Attack Mode!"_

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/ DEF 500**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can add 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your Deck to your hand, except "Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire". You can only use each effect of "Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire" once per turn.**

_"Thanks to him, I'm allowed to Special Summon Seal, Strategist Fur Hire from my hand!"_

**Seal, Strategist Fur Hire**

**Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Seal, Strategist Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 monster "Fur Hire" in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Seal, Strategist Fur Hire" once per turn.**

_"And since Seal was Special Summoned while Beat was on the field, I now can add another Fur Hire monster from my deck to my hand! And since Seal is on the Field, I can now call Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire onto my field in Defense Mode!"_

**Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire**

**Level 2/WIND/Beast/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1000**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand except "Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire" once per turn.**

_"And why stop there? Donpa lets me bring out Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire in Defense Mode!"_

**Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire**

**Level 5/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 2400**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster "Fur Hire" you control with a different name, except "Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire". You can only use this effect of "Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire" once per turn. Your opponent cannot target monsters "Fur Hire" you control with card effects, except this one.**

_"Thanks to Sagitta, You now take 500 points of damage for every Fur Hire monster I got other than her! I have three, so that's 1500! Get 'em Sagitta! Indiscriminate Shelling!"_

_"GAH!"_

**Yumiko's LP: 6500**

_"And that's not all! Since Sagitta was Special Summoned while Donpa was on the field, he can now take out one face-up card on the field! Say goodbye to your Engine Stall! Goliath Snipe!"_

_"No! With that gone, your monsters will be able to attack!"_

_"Precisely! Now that it's gone, I think I will attack! Beat, attack her Sphere Kuriboh!"_

_"I won't go down that easily! I activate the Trap card Half Unbreak!"_

**Half Unbreak**

**Trap Card**

**Target 1 monster on the field; this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and any battle damage you take involving it is halved.**

_"GRR! Now I can't destroy your monster! Fine, I end my turn!"_

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

_"I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 2**

_"By removing 1 Speed Counter, I can activate the Speed Spell-Fatal Crash from my hand!"_

**Speed Spell-Fatal Crash**

**Activate by removing 1 Speed Counter from your face-up "Speed World" Field Spell. Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy it.**

_"With this, I can now take out one of your monsters!"_

_"That's what you think! I will admit, it seems you have a good grasp of how to use your Speed Spells, but you aren't paying attention to my monster's effects! You see, Sagitta forbids you from targeting any of my other Fur Hire monsters with card effects! You'll have no choice but to take her out!"_

_"Grrrrr! Since I can't select any other monster you have, I use this effect to take out your Sagitta!"_

_"No big deal. I have plenty more monsters left!"_

**Yumiko's Speed counters: 1**

_"I then lay one card face-down, and end my turn!"_

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's turn.**

_"I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 3**

_"First off, Using the effect of Beat, I now Special Summon Rafale, Champion Fur Hire from my hand!"_

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/ DEF 2200**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can excavate the top cards of your Deck, equal to the number of monsters "Fur Hire" you control with different names, except "Rafale, Champion Fur Hire", and, if you do, add 1 of them to your hand, also shuffle the rest into your Deck. When your opponent activates a monster effect (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card "Fur Hire"; negate the activation. You can only use each effect of "Rafale, Champion Fur Hire" once per turn.**

_"Thanks to me Special Summoning him, Rafale lets me excavate cards from the top of my Deck equal to the number of Fur Hire monsters I control other than him! That means three!"_

**Cards excavated: Red Reboot, Battle Break, and Speed Spell- Reckless Rebirth.**

_"Now one of these cards gets added to my hand, while the other two get shuffled into my Deck! I choose Red Reboot!"_

_"That…Can't be good."_

_ "Then, thanks to Seal being on my field, I can now return a Fur Hire monster in my GY back to my hand! I choose Sagitta! Member Recall!"_

_"I…don't think I like where this is going."_

_ "Then, because Beat is on my field, I now get to call in some reinforcements by adding a Fur Hire monster to my hand! I choose Wiz, Sage Fur Hire!"_

_"How are you able to do this so often?!"_

Kiba smirks.

_"That's easy! All Level four or lower Fur Hires have an effect that lets you Special Summon another Fur Hire monster from your hand!"_

_"GRAAAAH!"_

_"It gets better. They all have an effect that activates when a Fur Hire monster is Special Summoned! Thanks to Donpa, I can now destroy a face-up card on the field. Say goodbye to your Sphere Kuriboh! Goliath Snipe!"_

_"NO! Now I really am defenseless!"_

_"I now Special Summon Sagitta back onto my field in Defense Mode! And you know what that means! 500 points of damage for every Fur Hire monster I have other than her! Go! Indiscriminate Shelling!"_

_"GAHH!"_

**Yumiko's LP: 4500**

_"And now that I've taken care of that, I think I'll put an end to things in one fell swoop! The conditions are three monsters with different types! I choose Donpa, Seal, and Beat!"_

The monsters Kiba selects start to glow as he chants something.

_"The Silver Moon beckons, its light guiding my path. The blossoms scatter behind me as I sheath my blade. Tear through the Night Sky! Oh Heavenly Fang! Bloom! Sweet Cherry Blossoms! I Link Summon Folgo, Justice Fur Hire!"_

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire**

**Link-3/DARK/Beast/Link/Effect/ATK 2400**

**Top-center, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left**

**3 monsters with different Types**

**Cannot be used as Link material. If this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire", with a different type from the 3 monsters used for the Link Summon, from your Deck in Defense Position. If a card(s) your opponent controls is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can draw 1 card, then if you control 3 or more monsters "Fur Hire" with different names, draw 2 additional cards. You can only use each effect of "Folgo, Justice Fur Hire" once per turn.**

_"Because he was Link Summoned, Folgo allows me to Special Summon a Fur Hire Monster from my Deck in Defense Mode! I choose Wiz, Sage Fur Hire!"_

**Wiz, Sage Fur Hire**

**Level 7/WATER/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 2800**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can gain 500 LP for each monster "Fur Hire" you control with different names, except "Wiz, Sage Fur Hire." When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card or effect (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card "Fur Hire"; negate the activation. You can only use each effect of "Wiz, Sage Fur Hire" once per turn.**

_"When Wiz is Special Summoned, I can gain 500 LP for each Fur Hire Monster I control other than her!"_

**Kiba's LP: 9500**

_"Now that I've finished all of that, it's time to finish this Duel! Rafale, Attack her LP directly! Peerless Strike!"_

_"Not so fast! I activate my Trap card! Obstruction!"_

**Obstruction**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack, and you control no monsters: Remove 1 Speed Counter from your face-up "Speed World" Field Spell. Negate the attack, and if you do, take control of the opponent's monster, until the End Phase. **

_"I use this card to negate your monster's attack, and then I can take control of it until the End Phase! That means Folgo won't be able to attack, since Rafale is your strongest monster!"_

**Yumiko's Speed Counters: 0**

_"…..Yeah, that's what you think, Babe. You see, by discarding a Fur Hire card in my hand, Wiz negates the activation of your Trap, so Rafale's attack goes through! Wiz! Mystical Menace!"_

_"WHAT!?"_

**Yumiko's LP: 1700**

_"And with that, I'll have Folgo attack your LP directly to finish this Duel!"_

Kiba grins widely.

_"Well, Yumiko, I would have liked for this Duel to have lasted longer, but with conditions like the ones you imposed, I can't risk a chance of you having a chance to get a comeback! Go, Folgo!"_

Folgo leaps towards Yumiko, the monster drawing his blade as Kiba shouts out the name of his attack.

_ "Cherry Blossom Scatter, Silver Moon Slash!"_

_"NO!"_

**Yumiko's LP: 0**

**DUEL OVER.**

**WINNER: Kiba.**

With the finishing blow struck, the Duel Runner's Autopilot starts slowing down Yumiko's Duel Runner, until it comes to a complete stop. Kiba makes a victory lap, and then stops his Duel Runner a few feet away from Yumiko's, removing his helmet as he dismounts and walks over to her.

"WOOOHOOO! _IT FEELS SO GREAT TO WIN! YEAH!"_

Yumiko dismounts her Runner, and sweatdrops as she removes her helmet upon seeing Kiba's display.

"Seriously?"

Kiba reaches out his hand to Yumiko**.**

**"**Great Duel! I look forward to Dueling with you!_ Babe_."

Yumiko's face goes red as she weakly shakes Kiba's hand, looking away as she speaks.

"I-it wasn't really _that_ great….You Dueled circles around me."

Kiba grins.

"Yeah, I did, but you did a great job for someone who just started Turbo Dueling."

Yumiko's face goes deadpan as she responds.

"….You're an ass, you know that, right?"

Kiba keeps talking, seemingly ignoring Yumiko's last statement.

"Your main problem was not getting enough monsters onto the field, and failing to utilize your Speed Counters effectively."

Yumiko's eyes narrow.

"What do you mean?"

Kiba scratches his head.

"You weren't able to get as many monsters on the field as you needed in time to do anything, and you just kept using your Speed Spells and Traps almost as soon as you got them. If you hadn't Summoned Sphere Kuriboh, you could have used the effect it had to of _stopped_ my first attack, and then have had a chance to do something else. And while Fatal Crash was a good idea, using it while Sagitta was on the field wasn't. She's better off in Defense Mode than Attack, so I wouldn't of attacked with her. The Speed Counters could have then been used for something else. Look at these cards you had in your hand."

Kiba shows Yumiko the cards she had drawn, but had not used.

"NOS Booster would have increased you Speed Counters by _six_ for that turn, while Rushed Ritual would have let you bring a Ritual monster out from your Deck or hand, and the Overcharge Spell would have given you enough Speed Counters to use the effect of your Field Spell to boost that Ritual monster's ATK by 1200! You could have smoked me, had you had more knowledge about the cards you had."

"I see."

"Anywho, how did you like the Runner? Anything you want to tell me?"

Yumiko closes her eyes in thought, thinking about the Runner she drove.

"A bit of armor plating, for defensive purposes, would be nice. Not as heavy as the ones you have, though. I don't want to sacrifice as much speed as you did, and I loved the maneuverability, so if it can be customized to be a bit stronger, but still balanced, I think I would be okay with that."

Kiba grins.

"Got it. And what about the name?"

"What?"

"A name. A Duel Runner's got to have a name. Makes it special, y'know? Look at my baby,"

Kiba nods towards his Runner.

"Its name is _Blue Moon Howling_. So? Any ideas for a name?"

Yumiko thinks for a moment before answering.

"_Rising Phoenix_. How about it?"

"It's your Runner, now."

Kiba gets a curious look on his face.

"Hmmm?"

"Something the matter, Kiba?"

"That's odd, It's ….awfully quiet. Shouldn't your friends be coming down here, motivating you or something?"

"Now that you mention it…."

"Come to think of it, I don't hear the old fart's obnoxious laughter, either….Oh, no."

"What is it?"

Kiba sweatdrops as he answers.

"I think I know what happened, but if I'm right….it's going to be either really hilarious, or really, really bad."

**EPISODE 7: END**

**…..**

**_(Author's Note): Whelp, that's another episode out of the way. I'm still really upset with myself that it took this long to finish it, but between a messed up sleep schedule, video games, the holidays, computer issues (don't ask.) and other fanfiction ideas, stuff gets delayed. Hell, it's Thanksgiving 2019 as I'm writing this, and I started writing this episode in October! Anyway, We've now met two new members of our cast: Kiba Y_****_ōhei, and the Old Guy (Name Unknown at this point.) Kiba's given name means "Fang" and his family name is written with the character for "Mercenary", as a reference to the archetype he uses. If I had to choose a VA for him….well, that's tricky. You see, the headcanon VA I had originally chosen for him was Chris Niosi, but after that….incident…with Fire Emblem: Three Houses and the NDA, I had to choose someone else. So Kiba's headcanon VA is now Clifford Chapin, most well known for voicing Katsuki Bakug_****_ō from My Hero Academia. Kiba sounds almost like him, only not as angry all the time. So, a happier, more friendly Bakugo who, unless you did something really bad, (like scratch his baby.) would have no problem breaking your arm while smiling about it._**

**_He's a Duel Mercenary/Legend Hunter, and I can't reveal anymore because [ANTI-SPOILER MAGIC HAS BLOCKED THE REMAINDER OF THIS PARAGRAPH.]_**

**_Anyway, before we hand things off to Tsuki, There's one last thing to announce: Now that we've introduced our final main character, R and I can finally start revealing character song lists starting next episode! Yay! _**

**_…._**

We are now in Tsuki's Card Corner, but there seems to be something, or rather, some_one_ who seems to be missing. In fact, in the place of our normal host, a very familiar figure with yellow eyes and a wolf-like grin speaks up, his feet up on the counter as he leans back on a stool against the wall.

"Sup, Nerds. Welcome to Tsuki's Card Corner. Name's Kiba, but you already knew that, didn't you? If you're looking for Tsuki, he had to go do something, so he asked me to fill in for him."

Kiba snaps his fingers, causing a screen to drop down from somewhere. The screen then displays Kiba's Fur Hire Monsters.

"These are my monsters, the Fur Hires! Or the Skyfang Brigade, if your're in Japan! They're a mix of various monster types and attributes, but all the Level 4 or lower members have an effect that allows you to Special Summon a Fur Hire monster from your hand, as long as it's not another copy of that specific Fur Hire monster. They also have an effect that activates if a Fur Hire monster is Special Summoned onto the field outside of the Damage Step.

The screen now displays Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire, Rafale, Champion Fur Hire, Wiz, Sage Fur Hire, and an unknown Fur Hire monster that looks like a manticore.

"The Level 5 and higher monsters have an effect that activates when they are Special Summoned, as well as possessing an effect that protects other Fur Hire monsters you have from various things."

The screen now displays Folgo, Justice Fur Hire.

"The Extra Deck Ace is Folgo, Justice Fur Hire! This bad boy has a Link rating of 3, and requires three monsters with different types as his material! If you Link Summon him, you're allowed to Special Summon a Fur Hire monster from your Deck in Defense Mode, but only if it has a different type than the monsters used to Link Summon him. His last effect lets you draw a card when an opponent's card is destroyed, and then, if you control three or more Fur Hire monsters with different names, allows you to draw two more cards. He's not as strong as Rafale, ATK wise, but he's good."

The screen now displays some Fur Hire Spell/Trap cards.

"The archetype only has three Spell/Trap cards: Mayhem Fur Hire, Training Fur Hire, Fur all your Training needs, and Fandora, the Flying Furtress. You didn't get to see any of them today, 'cause of the Turbo Dueling, but you might at some point in the future."

Kiba grins.

"Anyway, _my _Deck is a 60-card deck in yellow card protectors, and here's its recipe:"

**Kiba's Fur Hire Deck: The Skyfang Brigade:**

**Monsters:**

Rafale, Champion Fur Hire

Rafale, Champion Fur Hire

Rafale, Champion Fur Hire

Wiz, Sage Fur Hire

Wiz, Sage Fur Hire

Wiz, Sage Fur Hire

Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire

Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire

Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire

Dyna, Hero Fur Hire

Dyna, Hero Fur Hire

Dyna, Hero Fur Hire

Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire

Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire

Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire

Seal, Strategist Fur Hire

Seal, Strategist Fur Hire

Seal, Strategist Fur Hire

Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire

Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire

Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire

Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire

Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire

Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire

Recon, Scout Fur Hire

Recon, Scout Fur Hire

Recon, Scout Fur Hire

Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire

Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire

Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire

Filo, Messenger Fur Hire

Filo, Messenger Fur Hire

Filo, Messenger Fur Hire

**Spells:**

Fandora, the Flying Furtress

Fandora, the Flying Furtress

Fandora, the Flying Furtress

Mayhem Fur Hire

Rush Recklessly

Called By The Grave

United We Stand

Fighting Spirit

Pot of Dichotomy

Smashing Ground

Monster Reborn Reborn

Monster Reincarnation

Lightning Vortex

**Traps:**

Training Fur Hire, Fur All Your Training Needs

Scrum Force

Trap Jammer

Red Reboot

Heartless Drop Off

Magic Drain

Drowning Mirror Force

Mirror Force

Horn of the Phantom Beast

Changing Destiny

Half or Nothing

Guard Mines

Pinpoint Guard

Battle Break

**Extra Deck:**

Fire Fighting Daruma Doll

Folgo, Justice Fur Hire

Folgo, Justice Fur Hire

Folgo, Justice Fur Hire

**Side Deck:**

Explosive Urchin

Super Rush Recklessly

Mirror of Oaths

Grand Horn of Heaven

Anti-Spell Fragrance

Doble Passe

Dragged Down into the Grave

Super Rush Headlong

Full Force Strike

Mystical Moon

The Big Cattle Drive

Shield Crush

Fissure

Magical Mallet

Galaxy Cyclone

"Anyway, that's it for today, see you guys later."

…..


	8. A Furious Fight

_**Author's Notes: **__**Yay! Episode 8! Two episodes written within a week! I'm getting back into the flow of things! Anyway, today we get to see how Action (or Entertainment) Dueling works in this series. In all honesty, I'm a little nervous: I only just started watching ARC-V during the hiatus R and I have been on, so writing down an Action Duel is a little scary for me. Anyway, as I told you in episode 7, now that we've introduced all the main characters, R and I can finally reveal the song lists we've made for each character, and who better than to start things off with than our own main character, Yumiko Hitori! Each character has 12 songs, each representing something important to them, You readers can try to figure the meaning behind each song yourselves.**_

_**Yumiko's Playlist:**_

_**1\. Wishing Girl- Lola Marsh**_

_**2\. Butterfly Effect- Sid**_

_**3\. Bird Set Free- Sia**_

_**4\. When We Were Young- The Killers**_

_**5\. Gold- Imagine Dragons**_

_**6\. Dear Life- Beck**_

_**7\. Wings- Little Mix**_

_**8\. Gift of a Friend- Demi Lovato**_

_**9\. Diamonds- Rhianna**_

_**10\. Bodyshop- Madonna**_

_**11\. Crazy in Love- Beyonce**_

_**12\. Ready or not- The Fugees**_

_**Anyway, Now that we've gotten that out of the way, on to episode 8!**_

…

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 8: A Furious Fight**

When we last saw Nami Hikari and Colt Blackstone, they were supposed to be lead to the stands in order to watch their friend, Yumiko, Turbo Duel against Kiba Yōhei, the Duel Mercenary hired by Tsuki to round out the team as the fourth member. However, the old man who runs the Duel Arena has instead taken the two into another elevator, which has just arrived at its destination. The old man speaks up as the elevator dings and the doors open.

"Whelp, here we are."

The three walk out of the elevator into another Duel Arena. However, unlike the Turbo Arena, this one has clearly not been used in a while, and possesses a grid-like pattern all over it. It is clear from the stale air that it hasn't been used in some time, but the absence of dust proves that it is well maintained regardless. Nami speaks up.

"What is this place?"

The old man laughs.

"Hehehehe! Never seen an Action Duel Arena, have ya', Girlie?"

"An….An Action Duel Arena? _This_ is what one looks like!? Tsuki told us some about Action Dueling, but-!"

Colt interrupts her.

"Why are we here? You wouldn't have dragged us over here just to show us this. "

The old man laughs again.

"Ghehehehehee! You're smart, Whippersnapper! I brought you two here,"

The old man waves his cane around the arena as he talks.

"To teach you how to Action Duel!"

Nami speaks.

"Errrr, that's…nice, Mr…?"

"Gehehehe! Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself!"

The old man bows.

"Gekido Yōhei, Retired Duel Mercenary, pleasure to meet ya'!"

Colt speaks.

"Yōhei? Isn't that….are you?"

"Gheehehe! Yep, Kiba's my brat! We aren't really related, but he's the closest thing to kin I've got! And I've taught him everything he knows!"

Nami speaks up.

"So, instead of letting us watch our friend Duel, you brought us down here to teach us how to Action Duel instead? Did Tsuki want you to do this? Does Kiba?"

Gekido grins.

"Nope! The brat is completely unaware! I know what he's like, he focuses on what he thinks is the right way to do things, and isn't willing to ask for help. I figured since at least he and that pretty friend of yours will know how to Turbo Duel for the Tournament, At least two of you should know how to Action Duel, so I figured, Why Not do it myself?"

Nami speaks.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! I don't mind learning how to Action Duel, hands-on, but from what Tsuki taught us, Action Dueling is…..really physical. And, no offense, Mr. Gekido, but you don't look like you're physically capable of performing…"

Gekido smiles, a glint in his eyes.

"Girlie, haven't you ever heard the old saying? Old age and treachery,"

With a blink of an eye, Gekido vanishes, only to reappear behind Colt and Nami. A breeze created by his movement rustles Nami's skirt, revealing her panties.

"Beats youth and skill."

Nami shrieks.

"AHHHH!"

Gekido laughs.

"Ghehehehehe!"

Colt speaks up, outraged.

" _ALL RIGHT, YOU BASTARD! YOU WANT TO DUEL? YOU'VE-!"_

Colt's speech dies down, as he suddenly feels a breeze below his waist. He looks down, and his face turns crimson as he realizes his pants are now down around his ankles, revealing his skull-print boxers to everyone present, including Nami. In this situation, Colt does the only thing he can think of: he screams.

"_AAAAAHHHHH!"_

Gekido holds up the belt in his hand, amusement in his voice.

"Missing something, Whippersnapper?"

"_YOU BASTARD!"_

"Yeah, I kinda am. Here ya go!"

Gekido tosses Colt's belt back to him. Colt pulls his pants up, and puts the belt back into place. He then looks over at Nami.

"Can you believe this bastard? C'mon, Nami, let's go back to….Nami?"

Nami is unresponsive, her eyes are glazed over, her face red, and her nose bleeding. She only mutters a few words.

"…b-boxers…..Colt's..b-boxers…..Oh my God….Hehehehehehe…."

Gekido laughs.

"Ghehehehehe! Looks like that Girlie has the hots for ya, Whippersnapper! Hope my little stunt didn't fry her brain! Gehehehehehehe!"

As Gekido laughs, a shadow comes over Colt's face, and a dark aura starts to form around him as he pulls out his Duel Disk.

"Bring. It. _ON._"

Gekido stops laughing to respond to Colt's statement, although it is very clear he finds the whole situation very amusing.

"_Oh?_ What's this? Have my actions finally piqued a little interest?"

Colt snarls.

"You heard me! Bring it on! I don't care how skilled you or Kiba are! I'll Duel you! And I won't go easy on you either!"

Gekido grins, and puts on a Duel Disk, shuffling a pink deck into it as he responds.

"Ghehehehehe! You've got fire, Whippersnapper! I like it! Very well! I'll 'Bring it on', as you say!"

….

The Arena's Augmented Reality Hard-Light system turns on with a humming noise, and fills the black lines of the gridded Arena with multicolored light. Nami, having recovered from her sensory overload, looks down at the two figures approaching one another within the Arena, and speaks softly.

"Do your best, Colt."

Meanwhile, Colt and Gekido are talking in the Arena.

"Are you ready, Whippersnapper? The kid may have taught you the basics, but I bet he didn't go into the finer points of Action Dueling!"

"Hands-on is the best way to learn, right? Besides, it can't be that hard."

Gekido smirks.

"Careful there. Those have been the last words of lots of Duel Mercenaries. Believe me, I've lived long enough to see it."

"Let's just get on with it!"

Gekido closes his eyes and snaps his fingers.

"Very Well then. I activate the Action Field Spell Chaotic Colosseum! Let the Action Duel commence!"

_**DUEL START!**_

_**Gekido's LP: 8000**_

_**Colt's LP: 8000**_

A computerized voice speaks as the two raise their Duel Disks, an orb of glowing cards shining over their heads before the cards scatter throughout the now augmented environment, which now resembles a massive Greco-Roman style Colosseum, with a massive thunderstorm of purple-pink clouds hanging above it. As lightning flashes from the storm, parts of the Colosseum rise up, and levitate in the air, further altering the dueling environment.

"**Action Field Spell- Chaotic Colosseum activated. Action Cards dispersed."**

**Action Field Spell-Chaotic Colosseum**

**Field Spell Card**

**Cannot be negated. Cannot be destroyed. Neither player may Set/Activate Field Spell cards. Once per turn, during either player's turn, a player may activate 1 "Action Magic" card, or 1 "Action Trap" card from their hand. Each player may only have 1 "Action Magic" or "Action Trap" card in their hand at a time. When a monster is destroyed as a result of battle: That monster's controller takes 300 damage.**

Gekido and Colt start playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"_ROCK!"_

"_PAPER!"_

"_SCISSORS!"_

**Gekido throws Rock, Colt throws Scissors. Gekido goes first.**

Gekido grins, laughing as he speaks, all while jumping from platform to platform.

"Gehehehehe! Alright Whippersnapper! Let me show you how it's done! I start off by Summoning Gladiator Beast Equeste in Attack Mode!"

**Gladiator Beast Equeste**

**Level 4/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200**

**When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Target 1 "Gladiator Beast" card in your GY; add that target to your hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into your Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Equeste".**

"I can't attack you yet, but I can at least prepare by layin' one card face-down before endin' my turn! Let's see what you got!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

Colt seems uneasy about the moving platforms around the Duel Field, as he only jumps to a platform that passes nearby. He draws a card from his Deck as he speaks.

"Alright, Old man! You want to see what I've got? Here it comes! I Summon Axe Dragonute in Attack Mode!"

**Axe Dragonute**

**Level 4/DARK/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1200**

**If this card attacks, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.**

"I'll then lay one card face-down, and use Dragonute to attack your Gladiator! GO!"

"Hehehehe! Not so fast, Whippersnapper! I activate my Trap Card Bye Bye Damage!"

**Bye Bye Damage**

**Trap Card**

**During damage calculation, if your monster is attacked: Your battling monster cannot be destroyed by that battle, also if you take battle damage from that battle, your opponent takes effect damage equal to double that amount. You can only apply this effect of "Bye Bye Damage" once per turn.**

"This not only guarantees my Equeste stays safe, but since I still take damage from your attack, it also will inflict _twice_ that amount to you!"

"_GRAH!_"

**Gekido's LP: 7600**

**Colt's LP: 7200**

"It gets better, Whippersnapper! Now that it has attacked, your Dragonute changes its battle position!"

**Axe Dragonute**

**DEF 1200**

"And since he battled, my Equeste's effect now allows me to shuffle him into my Deck in order to bring out a brand new Gladiator! Come on out, Gladiator Beast Dimacari!"

**Gladiator Beast Dimacari**

**Level 4/EARTH/Beast/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1200**

**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, it can attack twice during each Battle Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can shuffle it into your Deck to Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Dimacari".**

Colt moves onto another platform before responding.

"That's not good…..I end my turn, for now."

**Turn End.**

**Gekido's Turn.**

"Gehehehe! Alright, then! I draw!...I Summon Witch Doctor of Sparta onto my field in Defense Position!"

**Witch Doctor of Sparta**

**Level 4/EARTH/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 2000**

**Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent each time a monster(s) is Special Summoned from either player's Main Deck.**

"Next, I play the Action Spell I picked up when this Duel began! Action Magic-Energy Surge!"

**Action Magic-Energy Surge**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Target 1 face-up attack position monster you control; it gains 600 ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase. You may only activate 1 "Action Magic- Energy Surge" per turn.**

"Thanks to this, My Dimacari gains 600 ATK points! And since he was Special Summoned by a Gladiator Beast monster, he can attack twice this turn!"

**Gladiator Beast Dimacari**

**ATK 2200**

Colt speaks up.

"Hold on! Where did that Spell come from!? What the heck is an 'Action Magic' card!?"

Gekido sighs.

"Boy, the brat really didn't teach you much about this, huh? This is the main difference between Action Dueling and regular Dueling! An 'Action' card is one of the cards that were scattered all over the place when the field was activated! If you pick one up, you can use it, but you can only have one in your hand

Colt lets this all sink in as Gekido continues to speak.

"Anyway, enough talk. Dimacari! Attack his Axe Dragonute!"

Colt looks around, and, upon seeing a card face-down on a nearby platform, jumps to it, snatching it up and activating it before he even looks at it.

"Not so fast! I activate the Action Card…Cowardice!?"

**Action Trap-Cowardice**

**Trap Card**

**If this card is added to your hand, activate it immediately from your hand. If you cannot, send it to the GY. During this turn, monsters in Defense position cannot be destroyed, but if they are attacked by a monster with an ATK higher than their DEF, piercing damage will be inflicted.**

"Gehehehe! Lousy luck, Whippersnapper! I won't be able to destroy your monster, but Cowardice will allow my Dimacari to inflict damage to you regardless!"

"_Oh come on!"_

**Colt's LP: 6200**

"Don't forget! Dimacari gets to attack once more!"

"_GAH!"_

**Colt's LP: 5200**

Gekido jumps to another platform, grinning. It is clear he's enjoying the Duel.

"And now that my Battle phase is over, I can use Dimacari's effect to shuffle him back into the Deck in order to Special Summon another Gladiator Beast! Come on out, Gladiator Beast Alexander!"

**Gladiator Beast Alexander**

**Level 6/LIGHT/Beast/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 600**

**Cannot be Special Summoned; except by the effect of "Gladiator Beast Dimacari". If this card was Special Summoned, it is unaffected by Spell cards. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, you can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Alexander".**

"Since I Special Summoned him, Alexander is now unaffected by Spell cards! And since he came out from my deck, Witch Doctor of Sparta effect is now going to hit you with 500 points of damage!"

"_What the hell!?"_

**Colt's LP: 4700**

"I'll end my turn for now. Show me if you can make a comeback from this!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's turn.**

Colt jumps from platform to platform, looking for another Action card. He spots one, and grabs it before he speaks.

"Alright! I can work with this! I draw!...First, I'll start by laying two cards, face-down! Then, I activate the Action Spell Additional Support!"

**Action Spell-Additional Support**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**If your opponent controls more face-up monsters than you do: Special Summon monster(s) from your Deck until you control the same number. At the End Phase of this turn, destroy any monster Summoned by this effect.**

"Since you have two monsters on the field, and I only have one, this allows me to bring out a monster from my Deck! I Special Summon Witch's Apprentice in Attack Mode!"

**Witch's Apprentice**

**Level 2/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 550/DEF 500**

**As long as this card remains on the field, all DARK monsters gain 500 ATK, and all LIGHT monsters lose 400 ATK.**

"Thanks to, all my Dark monsters get a 500 ATK point boost!"

"But since she came from your Deck, my Witch Doctor inflicts another 500 points of damage to ya!"

**Axe Dragonute**

**ATK 2500**

**Witch's Apprentice**

**ATK 1050**

**Gladiator Beast Alexander**

**ATK 2100**

**Colt's LP: 4200**

"It's alright! I can take it! Besides, by discarding my Darkness Destroyer, I'm now allowed to Special Summon Dark Grepher from my hand!"

**Dark Grepher**

**Level 4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1600**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 Level 5 or higher DARK monster. Once per turn: you can discard 1 DARK monster; send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the GY.**

**Dark Grepher**

**ATK 2200**

"And now that I have some additional support out, I change my Axe Dragonute back to ATK mode!"

**Axe Dragonute**

**ATK 2500**

"Then, since the conditions are two DARK monsters, I use both my Dargonute and my Witch's Apprentice!"

The monster start to glow as Colt chants.

"Let your powers grow, the darkness enveloping all! I Link Summon Wee Witch's Apprentice!"

**Wee Witch's Apprentice**

**Link-2/DARK/Spellcaster/Link/Effect/ATK 1400**

**Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

**All DARK monsters on the field gain 500 ATK/DEF, also all LIGHT monsters lose 400 ATK/DEF. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 DARK monster in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Wee Witch's Apprentice" once per turn.**

**Wee Witch's Apprentice**

**ATK 1900**

"And don't forget! I can still Normal Summon, so I call on Dark Valkyria!"

**Dark Valkyria**

**Level 4/DARK/ Fairy/Gemini/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1050**

**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect monster with this effect:**

**Once, while this card is face-up on the field: you can place 1 Spell Counter on it. This card gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it.**

**Dark Valkyria**

**ATK 2300**

"Hmmmm, seems you may have started a comeback, eh Whippersnapper?"

"You better believe it, old man! I'll attack your Gladiator Beast Alexander with Dark Valkyria! Go!"

"Hehehehehe! That's it!"

**Gekido's LP: 7400**

A bolt of purple lightning comes down from the sky, zapping Gekido. Colt looks on in shock.

"What was that?!"

"Geh! The Action Field's effect is what that was. Here, in the Colosseum of Chaos, a player takes 300 points of damage whenever a monster of theirs is destroyed by battle! Don't worry about it!"

**Gekido's LP: 7100**

"And now Dark Grepher attacks your Witch Doctor, leaving you defenseless and striking you with another 300 points of damage thanks to the Colosseum!"

**Gekido's LP: 6800**

allowing my Wee Witch's Apprentice to attack you directly! Go! Dark Broom!"

"Geh!"

**Gekido's LP: 4900**

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Gekido's Turn.**

Gekido hops from platform to platform, grabbing an action card and grinning before he draws.

"I draw! Alright, Whippersnapper! Time for me to show you what I can do! I activate the Action Spell Comeback Tactics!"

**Action Magic- Comeback Tactics**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon as many monsters from your hand, as possible with different names, whose total combined ATK is equal to or less than the total combined ATK of your opponent's monsters. **

Colt speaks up.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card! Curse of Darkness!"

**Curse of Darkness**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Each time a Spell Card is activated, immediately after it resolves, the player that activated it takes 1000 damage.**

"It won't stop your Spell, but it _will_ inflict 1000 points of damage to whoever activates one!"

"Heh! I've experienced worse! Anyway, my Comeback Tactics lets me Special Summon monsters from my hand, up to the number of monsters you have, as long as their combined ATK is equal to or less than the combined ATK of yours! So I bring out Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in Defense Mode!"

**Gladiator Beast Hoplomus**

**Level 4/EARTH/Rock/Effect/ATK 700/DEF 2100**

**If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original DEF becomes 2400. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can shuffle it into your Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Hoplomus."**

"Then I call on Gladiator Beast Laquari in Attack Mode!"

**Gladiator Beast Laquari**

**Level 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 400**

**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original ATK is 2100. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: you can shuffle this card into your Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Laquari".**

"And finally, I call on Gladiator Beast Attorix in Defense Mode!"

**Gladiator Beast Attorix**

**Level 4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 2000**

**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: You can send 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY, except "Gladiator Beast Attorix"; Until the End Phase, this card's Level and name become the same as that monster sent to the GY. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: You can shuffle it into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Attorix."**

Colt speaks up.

"And now that your Spell's resolved, My Curse of Darkness inflicts 1000 points of damage!"

"Grah!"

**Gekido's LP: 3900**

As the blast from Colt's Trap leaves Gekido smoldering slightly, the old man just starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ghehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

Colt scowls.

What's so funny, old man?"

Gekido answers.

"It's nothing. It's just be so long since I've been pushed this hard before! Allow me to show my thanks! You see, since I have Laquari on the field, I'm now allowed to Fusion Summon!"

'Fusion Summon? But…._How?_ I don't see a Fusion Spell, old man, and thanks to my Trap, using one in your hand or relying on an Action Spell won't end well for you!"

"Well, you see, Whippersnapper, Gladiator Beasts are Special: they can fuse together using a technique called Contact Fusion! Let me show you! By shuffling Laquari, Hoplomus, and Attorix back into my Deck, I'm now allowed to Fusion Summon a very powerful monster!"

Gekido begins to chant.

"_Oh great hero of Legend! Champion of the Colosseum, Don your armor and raise your blade! Roar out proudly to all who dare question your might! I Fusion Summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos!"_

**Gladiator Beast Heraklinos**

**Level 8/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2800**

"**Gladiator Beast Laquari" + 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters**

**Must first be Special Summoned (From your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap is activated: you can discard 1 card; negate the activation and destroy it. This card must be face up on the field to activate and resolve this effect.**

"I then equip Heraklinos with the spell Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield!"

**Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield**

**Equip Spell Card**

**Equip only to a "Gladiator Beast" monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, this card is destroyed instead. If this equipped card was sent to the GY because the equipped monster was returned from your side of the field to your Deck: add this card to your hand from your GY.**

**Gekido's LP: 2900**

"It doesn't hurt to have a little protection, not that I'll need it with your monsters! Heraklinos! Attack his Wee Witch's Apprentice!"

"NO!"

**Colt's LP: 3100**

"With her gone, your monster's ATK all go back to normal."

**Dark Valkyria**

**ATK 1800**

**Dark Grepher**

**ATK 1700**

"Yeah, but I also now get to add a DARK monster from my GY to my hand! I choose Witch's Apprentice!"

"She won't do you any good, Whippersnapper. Don't forget: you now take 300 points of damage from the Colosseum!"

Purple lightning strikes Colt.

"GAH!"

**Colt's LP: 2900**

"I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

Gekido frowns a little, sighing as he does so.

"Face it, Whippersnapper. In another turn or two, you'll lose. You gave it your best shot, but you won't be able to stop Heraklinos. Your own Trap has backfired: Any Action Spell you may be able to get a hold of now to save yourself will cause your Curse of Darkness to inflict damage to yourself. You should surrender now."

Colt contemplates his situation. He looks down at his hand, and around the arena, seeing what possible moves he can make, but when he sees none, his eyes get covered by his bangs.

"He's right…..I can't win…..there's nothing I can do."

Colt adjusts the card in his hand, getting ready to place his now free hand on top of his Deck, signaling his surrender, when a voice cries out.

"_DON'T GIVE UP YET, COLT!"_

Colt looks up, and sees Nami, cheering at him from the Colosseum's seats. She shouts again.

"_DON'T GIVE UP! YOU CAN DO IT! I KNOW YOU CAN!"_

Colt smiles faintly. His eyes damp as his cheeks reveal his slight blush. He rubs his eyes.

"Y-yeah. YEAH! She's right! I _know _I can do this!"

Colt shouts over to Gekido.

"SORRY, OLD MAN, BUT I AIN'T GIVING UP JUST YET!"

And with that declaration, a voice echoes through Colt's head.

"_**And now it seems like you're ready."**_

Colt's eyes widen in shock.

"_What? Y-You! You were the voice I heard in the Card Shop! That means you're a Duel Spirit!"_

The voice hums in affirmation, speaking in a slightly laid back, amused voice.

"**Got it in one, genius. I must say, I thought you were kinda **_**boring, **_**but it seems like you've finally become worthy of my time."**

"_Okay then, first, which card are you? And second, any ideas?"_

"**Oh, I have an idea, alright, but it's going to be **_**close**_**. As for which card I am,"**

The voice gets a bit louder.

"_**LOOK DOWN, GENIUS."**_

Colt looks down, and sees the slight glow surrounding a specific card in his hand: Diabolos, King of the Abyss.

"_Diabolos!? You're the Duel Spirit!? I've had you for as long as I can remember! Why are you only saying anything now?!"_

Diabolos humms in amusement again.

"**Eh, I felt like it."**

"…_You're a jerk, you know that, don't you?"_

"**Look kid, you want to win this Duel?"**

"_Yes."_

"**Good. Now draw your next card. You're going to need it, and that Action Spell over there."**

Colt draws, and as he does, his eyes widen as his Duel Spirit tells him what he needs to do. He then looks around, and runs towards an Action Card that seems to be glowing. (At least, to him.)

Gekido looks on in curiousity.

"Oh? What's this?"

Colt speaks as he acquires the Action Spell.

"_This _is your end, old man. I use the power of my Dark Valkyria to Normal Summon her, giving her the power to have a Spell Counter placed on her, giving her a 300 point boost!"

**Dark Valkyria**

**ATK 2100**

"So what? It's still not strong enough to take down Heraklinos!"

"I don't need her to! You see, by removing her Counter, I can now destroy one face-up monster on the field! By targeting Heraklinos, I can now destroy the Shield protecting him!"

"Hmmm, what are you up to?"

"You'll see! I activate the Action Spell Chaos Summoning!"

**Action Magic-Chaos Summoning**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Until the End Phase of the turn this card was activated: You may Normal Summon 1 DARK or LIGHT monster by paying 500 LP along with your regular Normal Summon/Set.**

"First, My Curse of Darkness hits me with 1000 damage!"

**Colt's LP: 1900**

"Then, by paying 500 LP, I'm allowed to Normal Summon an additional DARK monster! I call on Witch's Apprentice in Attack Mode!"

**Colt's LP: 1400**

**Witch's Apprentice**

**ATK 1050**

**Dark Valkyria**

**ATK 2300**

**Dark Grepher**

**ATK 2200**

"Then, by paying 500 more LP, I can now tribute my Dark Valkyria and Dark Grepher to Summon Diabolos, King of the Abyss!"

**Colt's LP: 900**

**Diabolos, King of the Abyss**

**Level 8/DARK/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1000**

**Cannot be Special Summoned. If you Tribute Summon this card, the Tributes must be DARK. Cannot be Tributed by card effects while face-up on the field. Once per turn, during your opponent's Draw Phase, before their normal draw: Look at the top card of your opponent's Deck, and if you do, place that card on either the top or bottom of their Deck.**

**Diabolos, King of the Abyss**

**ATK 3300**

"Now, Diabolos! Attack Heraklinos with Dark Inferno!"

"Whelp, this ain't good."

**Gekido's LP: 2600**

"And don't forget! You now take 300 points of damage!"

**Gekido's LP: 2300**

"Witch's Apprentice! Attack his LP directly!"

"Oh this isn't good!"

**Gekido's LP: 1250**

"I end my turn! Go!"

**Turn End.**

**Gekido's Turn**

"I-"

Colt interrupts.

"Not so fast! Before you draw, Diabolos' effect activates! I now get to look at the top card of your Deck, and if I don't like it, I can send it to the bottom of your Deck! Diabolos! Evil Eye!"

**Card revealed was Impenetrable Attack.**

"I send this card to the bottom of your Deck!"

"Grrrr, I could've used that! I draw!"

Gekido looks at the card in his hand. He starts laughing.

"Gehehehehehehehehe! Well well, it seems you got me."

Colt narrows his eyes.

"What are you talking about? What are you up to?"

Gekido shakes his head.

"No tricks. You got me. I will admit, I had fun. I end my turn, now finish this Duel."

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"I draw! I don't know if you're telling the truth, but I'll let you go out with a bang! I tribute Diabolos and my Witch's Apprentice in order to strengthen Diabolos into his most powerful form!"

Diabolos starts to glow as he devours Witch's Apprentice. Colt chants as this happens off-screen.

"_Oh bound King of Darkness, I come to call upon you with humble sacrifice. Break free of your chains, awaken! Let your Darkness overwhelm all! _I Summon Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair!"

**Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair**

Level 8/DARK/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000

**You can only use each of these effects of "Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair" once per turn.**

**If a DARK monster you control is Tributed (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your GY (if it was there when you Tributed.) or hand (even if not.)**

**You can Tribute 1 DARK monster, your opponent places 1 card from their hand on either the top or bottom of the Deck.**

Diabolos speaks.

"_**Now this is more like it! Let's do this kid!"**_

Colt nods.

"Darkest Diabolos! Attack his LP directly and finish this Duel! Pitch-Black Inferno!"

Gekido smirks as the ball of black flame heads towards him.

"Well done…."

**Gekido's LP: 0**

**DUEL END.**

**WINNER: COLT**

…

The Duel Arena powers down, the platforms setting back into the floor as the Colosseum dissolves. Colt stares across the arena at Gekido, as Nami enters the Arena from the stairs leading to the bleachers. Colt speaks to Diabolos as the Spirit starts to dissolve.

"Thanks, Diabolos. I don't think I could've won without you."

Diabolos shakes his head.

"**Nah. You shouldn't give me all the credit."**

Nami starts running towards Colt.

"**You should thank her for giving you a reason to need me."**

And with that, Diabolos disappears, just as Nami reaches Colt and jumps towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"COLT! YOU DID IT! YOU WON! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

"Y-yeah, I did! I couldn't give up, not with you watching me!"

Colt smiles, a light blush across his face.

"L-listen, Nami, there's something I want to tell you-"

A dinging noise from the elevator interrupts Colt, as he, Nami, and Gekido watch as the doors open, revealing both Kiba and Yumiko, who have changed out of their riding suits, and have been looking for the three. Kiba is wearing a white tank-top with three black lines running down the center, a wolf-fang necklace hangs off his neck by a long brown cord, and blue jeans. We see his skin is fairly tanned from being outside, while a number of long, small scars decorate them. On his left upper arm, however, there is a tattoo of a number, a "09" with what looks to be a small black line circling the underside of his arm.

Yumiko speaks.

"So this is where you've all been! I was worried sick when I realized you weren't in the Turbo Duel Arena! Why didn't you call me?"

Nami speaks.

"You were busy. Speaking of which, how did the Turbo Duel go?"

"Well, I-"

Kiba interrupts Yumiko.

"She lost. She lost _hard._ But she does have potential, I will admit that."

Yumiko speaks.

"You _ass!"_

Kiba chuckles.

"Heh. Yeah yeah, I know. _But you know you like me, Babe."_

Yumiko's face goes scarlet.

"Y-you! Y-you!"

Gekido laughs.

"Ghehehehehehe! Got yourself a feisty one, there, Brat! I hope you two give me lots of grandkids!"

At this remark, _Kiba's_ face goes scarlet, and he tries to get Gekido to stop.

"H-hey! It's not like _that!_ Can't you tell the difference between teasing and actual flirting?! You're _embarrassing me_!"

And with this display, Yumiko starts laughing.

"Can't take your own medicine, can you?"

"S-shut up!"

Colt's voice stops the conversation.

"Hey, guys? My Duel Spirit talked to me."

With that statement, Yumiko, Nami, Kiba, and Gekido all look at Colt. He then proceeds to tell them all about his Duel. When he is done, Kiba scratches his head a bit as he talks.

"A Duel Spirit, eh? Tsuki said you guys had Legend Cards, but wasn't sure if yours was right for you. I guess I'll let 'em know."

Nami speaks up.

"Do you have a Duel Spirit, Kiba?"

Kiba shrugs

"I dunno. I believe they exist, but Spirits choose who they want to see or hear them. I-I hear voices, sometimes, but they're soft, and then I tend to get a splitting headache. By the time it's gone, so too are the murmurs. So maybe, but if I do, it hasn't seen any reason to introduce itself."

A beeping noise goes off on Yumiko, Nami, and Colt's Duel Disks. They press buttons on them, which turn into holographic clocks. Colt speaks up.

"_Crap!_ We gotta go! If we don't get back soon, we'll be punished for breaking curfew! C'mon guys lets go!"

Everyone heads to the elevators. As they get back to the first floor and head towards the exit, Yumiko turns around and looks at Kiba.

"So, same time, three days from now?"

Kiba nods.

"Yep. That's how long it'll take to get the Runner modifications you asked for done, and the registration paperwork. Once it's done, we'll have you ride it again, and get you so good at it you'll seem like an experienced pro."

Yumiko nods.

"Thanks, you know….for all of this."

Kiba grins, shaking his head.

"Nah. I should thank you guys. I needed to get into that Tournament somehow, and you guys did it. It's the least I can do."

"Well, in that case…."

Yumiko smiles.

"See you later."

She then leaves the store. As Kiba stands there, Gekido speaks up.

"Hehehehehehehe! You really _do_ like her, don't you, Brat? Who'd have thought? The big bad Wolf is in _love!_"

Kiba turns around to look at Gekido, his cheeks pink.

"_S-Shut Up!_ I told you it wasn't like _that_! And another thing! What with that stunt you pulled? I was going to have you teach them how to Action Duel anyway, why didn't you wait like I asked?"

Gekido's face goes solemn.

"Because I felt that kid had Duel Spirit, and since you told me it hadn't awakened fully yet, I thought I would help jumpstart things. Good thing, too. That Duel was just the kick in the pants that Whippersnapper needed. Mark my words: If that girl he was with was ever endangered, he'd do everything he could to save her."

Kiba sighs.

"Alright, good to know. But could you _please_ not keep your plans from me again? They are my friends. I was worried. Yumiko and I were about to tear the entire place apart looking for them."

"Fine, Fine. Don't worry. Anyway, isn't about time you head back to your place?"

"I can't. I promised Yumiko I would have her Duel Runner modified to her specifications done in three days. I'm going to have to pull a few all-nighters here to do it."

"Need any help?"

Kiba answers, his voice a bit affectionate.

"Sure do, _old man._"

**EPISODE 8: THE END**

…**.**

_**Author's Notes: **__**HOOOOO BOY, I am not going to lie, writing that Duel was intense! I went into it not knowing who would win, and wound up with Colt finally awakening his Duel Spirit! YAY! I was also nervous about writing an episode whose events took place simultaneously to the events of another's, but I think it turned out well. Anyway, Let's talk about our newest character: Gekido Y**__**ō**__**hei. His given name literally means "loose the temper" and is written with the same characters, meaning his name is literally the Japanese word for "Rage/Anger" which is fitting, considering the name of his underground Dueling Arena. He's a short, cranky old man, and he used to be a Duel Mercenary back in his days, but his age is unknown at this point. What is known is when he was younger, he was a notorious heartbreaker, and was well known to have many of his relationships end with a former lover trying to kill him. He was somewhere in the transition of being a suave, handsome Duel Mercenary to a cranky, glasses wearing short old man when he found Kiba, and took him in. As such, Kiba and Gekido have a father/son relationship, albeit a rather comedic one, with Kiba acting all tsundere and Gekido making a joke or insult at Kiba's expense. Still, they care about each other, and that's what matters. Anyway, let's hand things over to Tsuki, at the Card Corner. (Or whoever's there today, I don't know. I didn't expect Kiba to be there in the last episode….that was weird.)**_

….

"Sup, nerds, welcome back to the Card Corner."

Kiba stands up from behind the counter.

"I'm Kiba, and Tsuki is still indisposed as the moment, so I'm still here, filling in. Anyway, today we got to see the Gladiator Beast cards in action today."

Kiba slams his fist on the counter. The display board drops down and turns on, showing the various monsters shown in today's episode.

"As many of you more experienced duelists know, the Gladiator Beasts are an actual, real-life archetype. They're made up of a bunch of different monsters of various types and attributes, but most have an effect that is triggered when they are Special Summoned by another Gladiator Beast's effect, as well as an effect that allows them to tag out with another Gladiator Beast monster from your Deck, provided they survived battle."

The display screen changes to show a bunch of Fusion monsters.

"The aces of this archetype are mostly Fusion monsters, who, unlike normal fusions, do not require a fusion spell card to Summon. Instead, they are brought out by shuffling the necessary monsters back into your Deck."

The display turns off as Kiba continues.

"Anyway, the old man uses a 60-card deck, preferring pink card protectors. Dunno why, but I gave up on tryin' to understand him ages ago. Here's his recipe:"

**Gladiator's Assualt:**

**Monsters:**

Gladiator Beast Augustus

Gladiator Beast Octavius

Gladiator Beast Vespasius

Gladiator Beast Alexander

Gladiator Beast Spartacus

Gladiator Beast Andal

Gladiator Beast Lanista

Gladiator Beast Laquari

Gladiator Beas Laquari

Gladiator Beast Tygerius

Gladiator Beast Darius

Gladiator Beast Dimacari

Gladiator Beast Dimacari

Gladiator Beast Equeste

Gladiator Beast Bestiari

Gladiator Beast Attorix

Gladiator Beast Hoplomus

Gladiator Beast Hoplomus

Gladiator Beast Secutor

Gladiator Beast Noxious

Witch Doctor of Sparta

Witch Doctor of Sparta

Gladiator Beast Samnite

Gldiator Beast Sagittarii

Gladiator Beast Torax

Gladiator Beast Retiari

Gladiator Beast Murmillo

Test Tiger

Test Tiger

Test Ape

**Spells:**

Colosseum- Cage of the Gladiator Beasts

Colosseum- Cage of the Gladiator Beasts

Colosseum- Cage of the Gladiator Beasts

Gladiator Taming

Gladiator Beast United

Indomitable Gladiator Beast

Gladiator Rejection

Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica

Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield

Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius

Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd

Gladiator Proving Ground

Gladiator's Return

Gladiator's Respite

Gladiator Beast's Comeback

**Traps:**

Gladiator Beast War Chariot

Parry

Disarm

Raigeki Bottle

Gladiator Naumachia

Soul Levy

Defensive Tactics

Gladiator Beast Charge

Michizure

Gladiator Lash

Double Tag Team

Trojan Gladiator Beast

Mirror Force

Bye Bye Damage

Impenetrable Attack

**Extra Deck:**

Test Panther

Gladiator Beast Dragases

Gladiator Beast Dragases

Gladiator Beast Dragases

Gladiator Beast Essedarii

Gladiator Beast Gyzarus

Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz

Gladiator Beast Andabata

Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor

Gladiator Beast Nerokius

Gladiator Beast Heraklinos

Gladiator Beast Domintianius

**Side Deck:**

Witch Doctor of Sparta

Test Tiger

Test Ape

Test Ape

Gladiator Beast Laquari

Gladiator Beast Hoplomus

Banner of Courage

Burden of the Mighty

Lightning Vortex

Full-Force Strike

Mystical Moon

Spiritual Forest

Horn of the Phantom Beast

Half Unbreak

Rising Energy

"Whelp, That's it, for now. Go Home!"


	9. The Trouble with Doubles

Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends

By

The R&D Department

_The following story is fanfiction, We don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise, that right belongs to Konami, Kazumi Takahashi, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Note: **__**Whelp, here we are. Episode 9. This episode is a bit different style-wise than normal, mainly because I (D, of the R&D Department.) did not write most of this. R did. I tried to write this episode, and it just did not come out the way I wanted it to, so she took what little notes I had and went with it. I added a bit here and there, but R did most of the work on this episode. Anyway, as promised, here's the next character's playlist: it's Tsuki's! YAY!**_

_**1\. Wolf Bite- Owl City**_

_**2\. Porcelain Face- 4-Door Theatre**_

_**3\. The Last of the Real Ones- Fall Out Boy**_

_**4\. **__**Head Above Water- Avril Lavinge**_

_**5\. Kicks- Lauren Aquilina**_

_**6\. **__**Bad Apple (Metal Cover)- RichaardEB feat. Christina Vee**_

_**7\. Natural- Imagine Dragons**_

_**8\. The Good in Me- Jon Bellion**_

_**9\. Nice Guys Finish Last- Cobra Starship**_

_**10\. Animal- The Cab**_

_**11\. Stupid Deep- Jon Bellion**_

_**12\. Come Hang Out- AJR**_

_**Other Author's Note:**__** Hello, Everyone! This is R of the R&D Department, and I wrote the majority of this episode! It's the first time I've written fanfiction in a **__**long**__** time, so forgive me if I seem out of practice. Anyway, let's get on to episode 9! **_

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends:**

**Episode 9:**

**The Trouble with Doubles**

…

We start off in Headmistress Washimi's office at Gekko City Elite Duel Academy. It seems she is currently talking with Taka, the Coordinator with the Silver Moon Tournament on her holo-screen.

"_So, Ai. That team of yours is coming along nicely. The paperwork I've been getting shows that they are already prepared to both Turbo and Action Duel! All they need to do is qualify for Tag Dueling, and they'll be ready for the Tournament! You must be proud to have such exceptional students!"_

Washimi nods a little, a contemplative look on her face.

"I am, although I am somewhat concerned over one thing."

"_Oh? What is it?"_

"The team's fourth member is a bit of an enigma, so to speak. From what I've been able to learn, he's a Duel Mercenary that has connections with the independent sponsor the team got to back them. I have no other information other than a name. No face, no birthdate, _nothing._"

"_That…..does seem suspicious."_

"Exactly. As a result, I'm afraid we have to make a few….._adjustments_ to our plans tomorrow."

"_Oh?"_

"Yes. You see, as the Headmistress of the Academy, I must guarantee both the skill of my students as well as their safety. I cannot trust them to compete with someone I haven't seen, let alone haven't seen Duel. As a result, I contacted both my students and the Storm Cloud Card Shop last night, and told them that _we _would personally oversee their Tag Dueling Qualifier _here,_ tomorrow morning. This way, we get to know more about my team's mysterious ally: Kiba Yōhei."

…

Yumiko, Nami and Colt walked (or in Nami's case, skipped,) down the street early Saturday morning. They had received a call from Headmistress Washimi the night before, instructing them to meet that morning at one of the Campus' Duel Arenas. Other than that, no other reason for this was given, but everyone knew arguing with the Headmistress was a _bad idea. _As they made their way to their destination, the three friends talked to each other.

"So, do you think Kiba will actually meet us there?" Colt asked.

"I think so, yes. Headmistress Washimi said she made an appointment _'for your entire team'_ and even though I don't like him all that much, I can't see any reason why she wouldn't include him." Yumiko answered.

"You know, it's amazing how Tsuki and Kiba are friends, they're so different. Tsuki is very sweet and Kiba is… well, I don't know…" Nami said.

"An ass. That is the word you are looking for. Trust me on this." Yumiko answered, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"There has to be a story there, that's for sure." Nami responded.

Yumiko smiled and envied how energetic Nami could be in the morning, whereas she herself needed a few hour hours to feel like an actual human being after waking up. The sky had just started to turn blue after the sunrise, and some of the light posts had yet to fully turn off as the three went on their way. As they reached the Arena, a voice spoke up.

"Ah! Miss Hitori! Miss Hikari, Mr. Blackstone! Nice to see you all this fine morning!"

There stood Headmistress Washimi, although her outfit looked a bit more….._casual _than one expected. She wasn't wearing her standard long white jacket, instead opting for one that while the same color, stopped at her waist, accentuating the pink tank top she was wearing that showed off her ample chest. Her pants were gray, and skin-tight, and ended above her knee, where they were swallowed up by the white leather boots that had been zipped up to that area. As Yumiko looked onto this scene, a slightly shocked look on her face, Colt, on the other hand, got a slight nosebleed, while Nami, on the other hand, remained oblivious.

"Good morning!" Nami said.

Washimi speaks.

"I apologize for calling you here so early in the morning, but I felt it was the best time to do so, as I have a date today and didn't want this interrupting my plans. All we need are two more people….."

The familiar roar of a Duel Runner is heard as Blue Moon Howling, Kiba's Duel Runner, turns a corner into the group's line of sight, and speeds towards them. It stops upon arriving in front of our group, and Kiba dismounts from it, removing his helmet as he does so.

" Sup, Losers! I'm here! Babe, Bubbles, Insomniac."

Kiba addresses Yumiko, Nami, and Colt by these names, and then notices Washimi. He looks at her, and then leans towards Yumiko before speaking again.

"Is that the old bat that made me come out here this goddamn early? Why is she wearing that getup?"

Washimi speaks up, clearly angry at Kiba's remark, but a smile on her face.

"_So,_ you're Kiba Yōhei. I must say, you were not _quite_ what I expected. Why do address your teammates in such a way?"

Kiba grins, gesturing to Yumiko with his thumb.

"Easy. She lost a bet. I heard you like those. How are you an educator?"

Washimi's eyes glow as she erupts into a fiery aura, but before she can respond to Kiba's insulting remark, a voice speaks up.

"Sorry I'm late, Ai. Some jerk on a Duel Runner almost ran me off the road….What is going on here?"

The voice comes from a fairly muscular man with tan skin and a bald head. A bit taller than Kiba, his aquiline nose and face give away that this is Takahiro Natsuo, also known as Taka. He is wearing a white tank top and a brown leather jacket with blue jeans, and he sweatdrops upon seeing what looks to be the Headmistress of a Duel Academy seemingly engaged in a death glaring match with a delinquent young man. However, upon noticing his presence, the hostile aura surrounding the two disappates, as the four teens look at him curiously, and Washimi's cheeks go a bit pink upon realizing he's seen her.

"O-oh! Taka! Allow me to introduce you! Kids, this is Mr. Taka Natsuo, a Coordinator with the Silver Moon Tournament. He's with me today so we can carry out your Tag Duel Qualifier. If you succeed, You will be cleared to Tag Duel, and therefore will have no other obstacles in participating in the Torunament."

Kiba speaks up.

"Why are we doing this _here?_ I know for a fact you haven't been pulling your weight when it comes to the team. _Do you know how much paperwork Tsuki's had to do?! Why are you wanting to help with this now!?"_

Washimi sighs as she opens the door to the Arena, beckoning for the group to follow. As the group follows her, she explains.

"I am doing this because of _you,_ Mr. Yōhei. For the last few weeks, my Academy's team has been excelling at qualifying for the various forms of Dueling the Tournament will feature. And while I cannot question your results, I _do not_ know you well enough for both I and Taka to trust you with my students."

Kiba snorts.

"So you thought you'd watch me Duel, Eh? Sure, I'm for it. So, how are we doing this?"

Washimi smirks as she pulls out her phone. She hits a button, and the phone's camera flashes, taking Kiba off guard as it blinds him.

"What the _Hell _was that for!?"

Washimi grins as she shows her phone's screen to the group, revealing pictures of Yumiko, Kiba, Nami, and Colt. She then presses a button on her phone's screen as she explains.

"In the tournament ahead, pairings in Tag Dueling will be randomized so it is best you get used to that notion now."

Yumiko's eyes widened as she understood what was about to happen.

"You mean-?"

Washimi nods as her phone chimes.

"_Exactly. _You four will be Dueling each other, in randomly selected teams of two. If you perform well in front of Taka and myself, you will have been cleared to Tag Duel in the Tournament. Aaaaannnddd the teams are-!"

Washimi reveals her phone's screen as she answers.

"Miss Hikari and Mr. Yōhei, and Miss Hitori and Mr. Blackstone!"

Yumiko gulped. While the team had started to learn Tag Dueling, she never teamed up with Colt before during the practice, and she would be lying if she wasn't nervous about his inconsistent record. She knew he could pull off a win when his back was against the wall, but now? She simply sighed and nodded as she turned toward Colt.

"Ready partner?"

Colt's calm look now appeared shaken, but he nodded with a thumbs up all the same. Kiba whistled before addressing Nami.

"Well, Bubbles, I guess you and I will have to beat the pants off of these two."

"Wouldn't that be a wonderful sight to see~" Nami interjects, winking at Colt. Kiba just looks at Nami oddly.

"_Riiiiiiight._ Anyway, it shouldn't be too hard, I've already had experience beating one of them."

Yumiko flips Kiba off. Washimi speaks up.

"_Alright._ Let's hurry get this over with. I booked the early slot because Taka and I have a date this afternoon, and I'm not missing it for you four. It's been way too long since I've been able to be alone with a man!"

After a collected sound of awkward laughter, places were taken in the Arena, and decks were prepared. Headmistress Washimi and Taka are now in the Arena's skybox, and Washimi speaks to the Duelists using the PA system.

"For today, we'll us a coin. Miss Hitori, you have the best grades, so your team calls heads or tails, Go!"

Yumiko and Colt speak simultaneously.

"Heads!"

"Tails."

Colt and Yumiko glance at one another.

"Um, Tails." Yumiko repeated with some hesitation. She swore she could see a smile on the Headmistress' face.

After some typing on a laptop on a judging desk, a digital coin appeared on one of the screens. It landed on heads.

"It looks like Kiba and Nami get to go first! Begin!"

_**DUEL START!**_

**Nami's LP: 8000**

**Kiba's LP: 8000**

**Yumiko's LP: 8000**

**Colt's LP: 8000**

And with the sound of a horn, the duel began. Nami's platform glowed, indicating she had the first turn.

**Nami's Turn.**

"I place one card face down and play Minerva, Scholar of the Sky in Attack Mode!"

**Minerva, Scholar of the Sky**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1700/ DEF 400**

**Each time a Counter Trap is activated, immediately after it resolves, this card gains 500 ATK, and if it does, and "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, add 1 Counter Trap with a different name from your GY to your hand.**

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

Yumiko's platform glowed next. "Hey, Headmistress, when do we get to attack?"

Washimi answers.

"When everyone else has had a turn, so Mr. Blackstone will be the first to have the opportunity."

Yumiko nods.

"Well, in that case, I draw!...I lay two cards face down, and summon Defender of Nephthys in Defense mode!"

**Defender of Nephythys**

**Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1400/ DEF/ 200**

**During your Main Phase: You can destroy 1 card in your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Nephthys" monster from your hand, except "Defender of Nephthys". During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by card effect and sent to the GY: You can destroy 1 "Nephthys" monster in your Deck, except "Defender of Nephthys". You can only use each effect of "Defender of Nephthys" once per turn.**

"I then use her effect to destroy the Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys in my hand in order to Special Summon Hand of Nephthys in Defense Mode!"

**Hand of Nephthys**

**Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 600/ DEF 600**

**You can Tribute this card and 1 other monster; Special Summon 1 "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" from your hand or Deck.**

"I then use Hand's effect to Tribute itself and Defender in order to Special Summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my Deck!"

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**Level 8/FIRE/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1600**

**Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon this card from the GY. If you do: Destroy all Spells and Traps on the field.**

Sacred Phoenix speaks.

"_I see we are Dueling quite early today…..Why are we fighting your friend, and the Moon Caller?"_

Yumiko responds to her Duel Spirit.

"We're being tested by our Academy's Headmistress, and she wanted to see how well we can work together as a team. She felt that having us Duel each other in teams was the best way to test us."

Phoenix's eyes narrow as she looks at Kiba.

"_I see. In that case, I will trust your judgement in this Duel. Carry on."_

Yumiko nods, and then goes back to addressing her opponents.

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

"Holy shit, Babe! You didn't waste any time bringing out the big guns, did you?" Kiba asked.

Yumiko smirks a little.

"Not with you around."

"Hey flirt later!" Washimi yelled, causing both Yumiko's and Kiba's cheeks to get faintly pink as Kiba's platform glowed next.

"I draw!...I place one card face down, and Summon Recon, Scout Fur Hire in Attack Mode!"

**Recon, Scout Fur Hire**

**Level 2/WIND/Beast/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 500**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Recon, Scout Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Set card on the field; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "Recon, Scout Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"I then use her effect to Special Summon Dyna, Hero Fur Hire!"

**Dyna, Hero Fur Hire**

**Level 6/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1400**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can banish cards from your opponent's GY, up to the number of monsters "Fur Hire" you control with different names. You can only use this effect of "Dyna, Hero Fur Hire" once per turn. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters "Fur Hire" you control for attacks, except this one.**

"And thanks to his effect, I now get to banish monsters from your GY equal to the number of Fur Hire monsters I have! I choose both the Hand of Nephthys and the Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys that are in your GY, Babe! That means your bluebird won't be coming out during your next turn! Go Dyna! Banishing Barrage!"

"How did you know my Cerulean Phoenix could do that, and how did you know what my plans were!? I never used it against you before!"

Kiba snorts, grinning slyly.

"Easy, Babe. You got your copies of that card from Tsuki. _Who do you think got them for him? _Me! Of course I know what it does, and I'm not going to let you have a 3000 ATK powerhouse on the field _that _easy!"

"Thanks a lot." Yumiko said, sarcastically.

Kiba continues. "And since Dyna was Special Summoned, Recon lets me destroy one face down card on the field, and I chose the one on your far-right, _Babe._ Go, Recon, Sabotaging Shot!"

**Card destroyed was Last Hope of Nephthys.**

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

Yumiko growls.

"_Dammit!"_

Colt speaks up.

"Don't worry Yumiko."

"Huh?" Yumiko looks over to him, as she nearly forgot that Colt was on the platform next to hers. He continues.

"You're not in this alone. I know we've never really dueled together before, but I'm gonna do my best."

Yumiko sighed with some relief.

"Well, in that case, show them what you've got, Colt!"

Colt nods.

"I Draw!...first off, I place one card face down and play Allure of Darkness!"

**Allure of Darkness**

**Spell Card**

**Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you do not have any in your hand, send your entire hand to the GY.**

"This lets me draw two cards, but in exchange I have to banish one DARK monster from my hand! I choose Witches' Apprentice!...I then place one more card face-down, and then I summon Infernal Dragon in Attack Mode!"

**Infernal Dragon**

**Level 4/DARK/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 0**

**Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card attacked this turn: Destroy this card. When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can Tribute 1 monster; Special Summon this card from the GY.**

"I then end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

"Alrighty!" Nami said. " I draw!...I place one card face down, and I Tribute my Minerva to Summon Tethys, Goddess of Light!"

**Tethys, Goddess of Light**

**Level 5/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1800**

**When you draw a Fairy monster(s), except during the Damage Step: You can reveal 1 of those monsters; draw 1 card. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and resolve this effect.**

"I now use her to attack Colt's Infernal Dragon!"

Colt interjects.

"Not so fast, Nami! I activate my Trap card, Grinning Grave Virus!"

**Grinning Grave Virus**

**Trap Card**

**Tribute 1 DARK monster with 3000 or less ATK; your opponent destroys 1 card (of their choice) in their hand or Deck for every 500 ATK that monster had on the field. If you Tributed a monster with 2000 or more ATK to activate this card, look at all cards your opponent draws until the end of their 3****rd**** turn after this card's activation, and destroy all monsters among them. Cards destroyed and sent to the GY by this card's effects cannot activate their own effects that same turn.**

"This affects you as well, Kiba."

Kiba growls.

"_What. The. Hell!?"_

Colt continues.

"Since my dragon had 2000 ATK, my virus forces you two to send four cards each from your Deck or hand to the GY, and for the next three of each of your turns, I get to see each card you guys draw, and all monsters you get are destroyed!"

Nami speaks up.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry, Kiba!"

Kiba scoffs

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just be careful next time, Bubbles, at least you still have a decent monster on the field."

**Nami and Kiba each send four cards from their Decks to the GY due to Grinning Grave Virus.**

Nami speaks.

"Well, since Colt no longer has a monster on his field, and Yumiko's Phoenix has the same ATK as Tethys, I can't attack without losing her, so I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw!...I Set a monster face-down in Defense Mode and then end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

"What? No attack?" Kiba asked.

"I don't have a monster strong enough right now to take out your monster, and I don't trust those face-down cards you've got."

Kiba grins.

"Smart. I'd be wary if I was Dueling me, too. Anyway, I draw!"

**Card revealed by the Effect of Grinning Grave Virus was Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire. It is destroyed.**

"I use Recon's effect to special summon Rafael, Champion Fur Hire!"

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2200**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can excavate the top cards of your Deck, equal to the number of monsters "Fur Hire" you control with different names, except, "Rafale, Champion Fur Hire" and if you do, add 1 of them to your hand, also shuffle the rest back into your Deck. When your opponent activates a monster effect (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 monster "Fur Hire"; negate the activation. You can only use each effect of "Rafale, Champion Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"I now use Rafale's effect! He lets me excavate cards from the top of my deck for each Fur Hire monster I have other than him, that means two!"

**Cards excavated were Battle Break and Wiz, Sage Fur Hire.**

"I now get to choose one of these cards to add to my hand, and shuffle the other back into my Deck! I choose Battle Break!"

**Kiba adds Battle Break to his hand.**

"Then, because she's on the field when a Fur Hire monster was Special Summoned, Recon lets me destroy 1 face-down card on the field! I choose yours, Insomniac! Go! Sabotaging Shot!"

**Card destroyed was Boogie Trap.**

"Now that I've taken care of that, I lay one card face-down, and now use Rafale to attack your Sacred Phoenix, Babe."

Yumiko interrupts.

"_Not so fast! _I activate my Trap card, Changing Destiny!"

**Changing Destiny**

**Trap Card**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, change it to Defense Position and it cannot change its battle position while it is face-up on the field. Then, your opponent chooses 1 of these effects.**

**You (the opponent of this card's activator) gain LP equal to half the target's ATK.**

**Your opponent (the activator of this card) takes damage equal to half the target's ATK.**

"This negates your attack and switches Rafale to Defense Mode, which he is stuck in as long as he's face-up!"

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**DEF 2200**

"And now, you get to decide: Will you inflict half of Rafale's ATK to me as damage, or will you choose to gain that much, instead? Your choice, Kiba!"

Kiba ponders.

"Hmm, 1400 LP….I think I'll take it for myself!"

**Kiba's LP: 9400**

"Thanks for that, Babe! And since I have two more monsters, I'll have Recon attacks your face-down monster!"

**Face-down card was Magical Undertaker.**

**Magical Undertaker**

**Level 2/DARK/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 400**

**FLIP: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Spellcaster monster in your GY; Special Summon that target.**

Yumiko laughs.

"Thanks for activating Magical Undertaker's flip effect! It allows me to bring back any Level 4 or lower Spellcaster Monster from my GY onto my field! I choose to Special Summon Defender of Nephthys in Defense Mode!"

**Defender of Nephthys**

**DEF 200**

"Dammit, fine. Anyway, Dyna! Attack her Sacred Phoenix with Manticore Mauling!"

Sacred Phoenix speaks up.

"_Oh my-!"_

"Ugh!"

**Yumiko's LP: 7900**

Kiba grins.

"Ahhh. It's nice to draw first blood. And since she wasn't destroyed by a card effect, I know your Phoenix won't be coming back! I'll end my turn, for now."

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"I draw!...I lay two cards face-down and Summon Tour Bus from the Underworld in Defense Mode!"

**Tour Bus from the Underworld**

**Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

**When this card is sent to the GY: Target 1 monster in either player's GY, except "Tour Bus from the Underworld"; shuffle it into its owner's Deck.**

"I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

"My turn~." Nami calls as she draws.

**Card revealed by Grinning Grave Virus is Nova Summoner. It is therefore destroyed.**

"Oh man, I could have used that! Well at least I still have a useful monster! Tethys! Attack Yumiko's Defender!"

**Defender of Nephthys is destroyed.**

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Yumiko! I'll end my turn now."

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

Yumiko draws, and looks at her hand before speaking.

"I…I end my turn."

**Turn End. **

**Kiba's Turn.**

Kiba speaks up, a combination of slight shock and mild concern in his voice.

"What, nothing? That ain't like you. You going soft on me, Babe?"

"Get on with your turn!" Yumiko responds, slightly blushing.

"Alright then." Kiba draws.

**Card revealed by Grinning Grave Virus is Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire. It is destroyed.**

"Ugh, I can't wait 'til this freakin' Virus wears off! Dyna! Shut that Tour Bus down! Manticore Mauling!"

Colt speaks.

"You activated my Tour Bus's Effect. Since it was sent to the GY, I'm allowed to target a monster in either player's GY and shuffle it back into their Deck! I choose the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys in Yumiko's GY!"

"How charitable, but you're now wide open. Recon attack Colt directly!"

**Colt's LP: 7000**

"I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

Colt draws, thinking.

"I Set one card face-down and end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn**

Nami's turn begins, and she draws.

**Card Revealed by Grinning Grave Virus is Gellenduo. It is therefore destroyed. **

"I use Tethys to attack your face down, Colt!"

**Card destroyed was Stygian Security.**

"Thanks for that! Since he was destroyed, Stygian Security's effect activates!"

**Stygian Security**

**Level 1/DARK/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 600**

**If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: Special Summon 1 Level 1 Fiend monster from your Deck.**

"I can now Special Summon Relinkuriboh onto my Field in Defense Mode!"

**Relinkuriboh**

**Level 1/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 200**

**If this card is Tributed: Draw 1 card. If a monster would be destroyed by battle, you can banish this card from your GY instead.**

Kiba growls.

"What the hell?! Every time we destroy something, they have something else take its place! Why can't we ever just get a chance to go for their throats?! I had hoped this would be easier!"

"Because we're a team." Yumiko says.

"Because Colt is so strong, even then he doesn't look it~!" Nami says.

Kiba grins, chuckling.

"Heh, no wonder Tsuki likes you guys, I guess I should stop holding back after this."

"Well my turn is over." Nami said.

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

Yumiko draws.

"Alright! I start off by playing the Ritual Spell Rebirth of Nephthys!"

**Rebirth of Nephthys**

**Ritual Spell Card**

**This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Nephthys" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. Then, if you Tributed "Devotee of Nephthys" or "Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys", you can destroy 1 card on the field.**

"I Tribute the Cerulean Sacred Phoenix in my hand and I bring forth my Devotee of Nephthys!"

**Devotee of Nephthys**

**Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1200**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with "Rebirth of Nephthys". You can only use each of the following effects of "Devotee of Nephthys" once per turn.**

**If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can activate this effect; Special Summon 1 "Nephthys" monster from your Deck, also during the End Phase of this turn, destroy this card.**

**If this card is in the GY: You can destroy 1 "Nephthys" card in your hand, and if you do, Special Summon this card.**

"And due to Rebirth's effect, because I Tributed Cerulean Sacred Phoenix, I get to destroy one card on the field. Say Goodbye to your Dyna, Kiba!"

"Dammit!"

"And now, due to Devotee's summoning, I get to Special Summon another Cerulean Sacred from my Deck!"

**Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**Level 8/FIRE/Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 1000**

**You can Ritual Summon this card using "Rebirth of Nephthys". You can only use each of the following effects of "Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" once per turn.**

**During your Main Phase: You can destroy "Nephthys" cards in your hand and/or face-up field, then destroy an equal number of monsters your opponent controls.**

**During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by battle or by card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card from the GY.**

"I'm now use Cerulean's effect to destroy Devotee earlier than usual this turn to destroy yet another card! Say goodbye to Tethys Nami!"

Nami pouts as Tethys is destroyed.

"Meanie pants!"

"Sorry Nami! Now Cerulean! Attack Recon, Scout Fur Hire!"

"Shit!"

**Kiba's LP: 7400**

"I'll then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

Kiba draws.

**The card revealed by the effect of Grinning Grave Virus is Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire. It is destroyed. Kiba is now no longer affected by the effect of Grinning Grave Virus. **

Kiba curses.

"Dammit!"

Headmistress Washimi's voice comes through the PA system.

"_Mr. Y__ō__hei, if you continue to use such vulgar language, I __will__ start imposing a penalty upon your score!"_

"What will that do?" Nami asked.

"_Not much, except cost you three eligibility in the Tournament."_

"Tch!-I end my turn." Kiba growled.

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

Colt draws.

"I Summon Condemned Maiden in defense mode and end my turn!"

**Condemned Maiden**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 2000**

**During your opponent's turn, you can activate 1 Quick-Play Spell Card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Condemned Maiden" once per Duel.**

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

Nami draws.

**Card revealed by the effect of Grinning Grave Virus is Nova Summoner. It is destroyed. Nami is no longer affected by the effects of Grinning Grave Virus.**

"I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! And as it's my Standby Phase, I can now destroy Matriarch of Nephthys in my hand to Special Summon the Devotee in my GY! Return to the field in Defense Mode, my monster!"

**Devotee of Nephthys**

**DEF 1200**

"I then have my Cerulean attack Rafale!"

"Hold on, Babe! I activate my Trap Battle Break!"

**Battle Break**

**Trap Card**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent can reveal 1 monster in their hand to negate this card's effect, otherwise, destroy the attacking monster, then end the Battle Phase.**

"Normally, you could reveal a monster in your hand to stop this, but since you don't have anything in your hand, your Cerulean is destroyed, and Rafale lives to see another turn!"

"You know her phoenix is gonna come back during her next turn, right?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, but hopefully a turn is all we'll need."

Yumiko speaks.

"Grr, I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

Kiba draws, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God that freakin' virus has worn off! I play my Field Spell! Fandora, The Flying Furtress!"

**Fandora, the Flying Furtress**

**Field Spell Card**

**During your Draw Phase, before you draw: You can give up your normal draw this turn, and if you do, add 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your Deck to your hand. If you control 5 or more monsters "Fur Hire" with different names: you can send this card from the Field Zone to the GY; destroy all cards your opponent controls, also, for the rest of this turn, your opponent takes no damage.**

"Do you have a plan?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, but I also trust that you have a plan that you can carry out on your turn, as well, Bubbles."

"Well…."

"Anyway, I end my turn! Go, Insomniac!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

Colt's draws, and places one card face-down before speaking.

"I summon Absolute King Back Jack in Defense Mode!"

**Absolute King Back Jack**

**Level 1/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0**

**During your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from the GY; excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Normal Trap, Set it to your field. Otherwise, send it to the GY. That Set card can be activated during this turn. If this card is sent to the GY: You can look at the top 3 cards from the top of your Deck, then place them back on the top of your Deck in any order. You can only use each effect of "Absolute King Back Jack" once per turn.**

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

Nami draws. Upon seeing the card she's drawn, she tries to play it.

"I play the Field Spell Sanctuary in the Sky!"

Nami's Duel Disk Beeps.

_**ERROR!**_

"What-? What happened!?

Kiba ponders.

"Hmmmmmm. I think I know. Hey! Old Lady!"

Washimi's voice responds through the PA system, clearly exasperated at Kiba's attitude.

"_Yes, Mr. Y__ō__hei?"_

"Field spells, each side only gets one on their side?"

"Yep." Headmistress Washimi answers.

"You might want to update your system, then. That rule's been out-of-date for a couple years now."

"_I will take your notice into account, but in the meantime, you and your teammates will have to make do."_

"Fine, then. Bubbles, what ya gonna do?"

"Well….If I can't play my Field Spell…..then…..I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

Yumiko draws.

"Since it's now my Standby Phase, both my Cerulean Sacred Phoenix and Matriarch of Nephthys return to the field!"

**Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**ATK 3000**

**Matriarch of Nephthys**

**Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 600 /DEF 600**

**You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Nephthys" monster in your GY, except "Matriarch of Nephthys"; destroy 1 card in your hand, and if you do, Special Summon the targeted monster in Defense Position, but negate its effects. During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card from the GY. You can only use each effect of "Matriarch of Nephthys" once per turn.**

**Martiarch of Nephthys**

**DEF 600**

"I now activate Cerulean's effect to destroy my Matriarch in order to destroy one card: Rafale, Champion Fur Hire! I now attack Nami directly with both my Phoenix and Devotee!"

**Nami's LP: 3800**

"Hey!"

"Sorry Nami, but he still has face-downs, and I don't trust him not to pull something."

"I know, but next time, _please _hit Kiba."

"Hey! I'm right here, y'know!"

Yumiko and Nami both sweatdrop as they respond simultaneously in a deadpan voice.

"_We know."_

Yumiko then speaks.

"I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

Kiba speaks. "I activate my Field Spell's effect! By giving up my normal draw, I can add a Fur Hire monster to my hand! I choose another Recon, Scout Fur Hire, and then I Summon her in Defense Mode!"

**Recon, Scout Fur Hire**

**DEF 500**

Kiba keeps speaking.

"Due to her effect, I can now Special Summon Wiz, Sage Fur Hire, also in Defense Mode!"

**Wiz, Sage Fur Hire**

**Level 7/WATER/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 2800**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can gain 500 LP for each monster "Fur Hire" you control with a different name, except "Wiz, Sage Fur Hire". When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap card or effect (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card "Fur Hire"; negate the activation. You can only use each effect of "Wiz, Sage Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"Thanks to Wiz, I now gain 500 LP for every Fur Hire monster I have other than her!"

**Kiba's LP: 7900**

And thanks to Recon, I can destroy one face-down card, too! That one right there, Colt!"

**Card destroyed was Forbidden Dress.**

Colt speaks, unfazed.

"Ouch."

"Got an effect for me?" Kiba teased.

"Not this time."

"Hmph. I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

Colt draws. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Is that all?" Kiba asked.

"Yep."

Kiba gives Colt a weird glare of sorts, which oddly enough, makes Colt laugh. "I like this guy, he's weird, but in a fun way."

"Glad someone likes him." Yumiko says.

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

"My turn~!" Nami sings as she draws, and places the card face down. "I end my turn."

"Okay over there, Nami?" Colt asks.

"Yeah, just not having the best of luck today."

"Happens to the best of us."

"_Flirt. Later. If I'm not allowed to with Taka right now, then you aren't allowed to flirt with each other either!_" Headmistress Washimi said.

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

Yumiko draws as her turn begins.

"First off, since it's now my Standby Phase, my Matriarch returns!"

**Matriarch of Nephthys**

**DEF 600**

"But she won't be sticking around! I use Cerulean's effect to destroy her, allowing me to destroy Recon, Scout Fur Hire! I then activate my Spell Card, Offerings to the Doomed!"

**Offerings to the Doomed**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy that target, also skip your next Draw Phase.**

"By giving up my next Draw Phase, I'm allowed to destroy 1 face-up monster on the field! I choose Wiz, Sage Fur Hire!"

Nami speaks up.

"No, you won't~! I activate my Trap Card! Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell!"

**Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell**

**Counter Trap Card**

**Discard 1 Spell Card; negate the activation and effect of a Spell Card and destroy it. Your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards with that name for the rest of the Duel.**

"I discard my Sanctuary to save Wiz!"

"Tch-! Fine! Then Cerulean will just attack Wiz instead!"

"Got anything to stop that?" Kiba asks.

Nami shakes her head.

"No, sorry."

"Eh, it's alright. Thanks for trying though, Bubbles."

"I end my turn." Yumiko said.

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

Kiba draws and places one card face down, cursing under his breath as he does so, so as not to draw attention to it after Washimi's threat.

"I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"I draw!... I play my Field Spell, Lair of Darkness, and end my turn."

**Lair of Darkness**

**Field Spell Card**

**All Face-up monsters on the field become DARK. Once per turn, If you would Tribute a monster you control to activate a card effect, you can Tribute 1 DARK monster your opponent controls, even though you do not control it. Once per turn, during the End Phase: Special Summon "Torment Tokens" (Fiend/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) as possible onto the turn player's field in Defense Position, up to the number of monsters Tributed this turn while this card was face-up.**

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn. **

Nami draws. "Oh~ I summon Harvest Angel of Wisdom in Defense Mode, and end my turn."

**Harvest Angel of Wisdom**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/ATK 1800/DEF 1000**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can target 1 Counter Trap in your GY; add it to your hand.**

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

Yumiko speaks.

"First off, I can't draw, thanks to my Offerings to the Doomed Spell. But since it is now my Standby Phase, my Matriarch returns to my field!"

**Matriarch of Nephthys**

**DEF 600**

"I then use Cerulean's effect to destroy my Matriarch, allowing me to take out your angel, Nami! And now that your fields are clear, I'll change my Devotee of Nephthys to Attack Mode!"

**Devotee of Nephthys**

**ATK 1200**

"And since you requested so nicely, Nami, I will attack Kiba directly with both my Phoenix and Devotee!"

"No, you won't, Babe. You're not the only one who can change destiny!"

Kiba activates his face-down card, his copy of **Changing Destiny.**

"I negate your Phoenix's effect and stick her in Defense Mode as long as she remains face-up! So much for clearing our field!"

**Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**DEF 1000**

"Hmph, fine, but it isn't a total loss! I use your trap's effect to inflict half of Cerulean's attack onto you, and then I'll have Devotee continue her attack!"

**Kiba's LP: 5200.**

"_Woohoo! That felt good! _I'll end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

"First off, I use the effect of my Furtress to add Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire to my hand! I'll then Normal Summon him in Attack Mode!"

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**Level 4/FIRE/Reptile/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 200**

**During your Main Phase You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster, (except during the Damage Step): You can have all monsters "Fur Hire" currently on the field gain 500 ATK/DEF until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"But I'm not done! I'll then equip Bravo with the Spell United We Stand!"

**United We Stand**

**Equip Spell Card**

**The equipped monster gains 800 ATK/DEF for each face-up monster you control.**

"This increases Bravo's ATK/DEF by 800 for each monster I have, including himself!"

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 2700/DEF 1000**

"I then end my turn, since attacking Colt's monsters aren't worth it, and destroying your monsters would come back to bit me, Yumiko. Go!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

Colt draws, a curious look on his face. "What, no nicknames this time around? Anyway, I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode."

**Axe Dragonute**

**Level 4/DARK/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1200**

**If this card attacks, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.**

"I then play the Spell Forbidden Lance!"

**Forbidden Lance**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target loses 800 ATK, but is unaffected by the effects of other Spell/Trap Cards.**

"This not only lowers Bravo's attack by 800 for this turn, but also makes him _unaffected _by other Spell and Trap cards, including United We Stand! This makes him just weak enough for Axe Dragonute to actually do some damage! Axe Dragonute! Take out Bravo!"

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 1100**

**Kiba's LP: 4400**

"Grah!"

"Now my Dragonute goes to Defense Mode, because I attacked with it, and I end my turn."

**Axe Dragonute**

**DEF 1200**

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

Nami draws as her turn begins. "Mmmm, I place one card face down and end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

"I Draw!...First, my Matriarch returns!"

**Matriarch of Nephthys**

**DEF 600**

I then believe its time to bring things to an end! The conditions are two or more monsters with at least one being a Ritual! I choose my Devotee and My Cerulean Sacred Phoenix!"

A golden-white flaming aura shimmers around Yumiko as everyone looks on. Yumiko chants.

"_Oh Great Goddess, Grace us with your presence, and ignite your purifying flames! _I Link Summon Nephthys, The Sacred Flame!"

**Nephthys, the Sacred Flame**

**Link-3/FIRE/Winged Beast/Link/Effect/ATK 2400**

**2+ monsters, including a Ritual Monster**

**While this card is in the Extra Monster Zone, Monsters your opponent controls cannot target "Nephthys" cards in the Main Monster Zone for attacks. This card gains the following effects based on the number of Ritual Monsters used for its Link Summon.**

**1+: Cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**2+: Cannot be destroyed by cards effects, also it gains 1200 ATK.**

**3: Neither plyer can target this card with card effects, also it gains another 1200 ATK.**

Nami speaks up

"I don't like the look of this, so I play my Trap, Bottomless Trap Hole!"

Kiba shouts.

"No, Don't-!"

**Bottomless Trap Hole**

**When your opponent Summons a monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK: Destroy that monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK, and if you do, banish it.**

Yumiko shakes her head.

"Sorry, Nami, but since Nephthys, the Sacred Flame was brought out using at least two Ritual Monsters, she _can't_ be destroyed by card effects, and she gains another 1200 ATK."

**Nephthys, the Sacred Flame**

**ATK 3600**

Nami sweatdrops.

"Uh oh…"

Yumiko nods, a solemn look on her face.

"I change my Matriarch to Attack Position, and then attack your LP directly with both her and Nephthys, the Sacred Flame, taking out the rest of your LP as a result. Go! Phoenix Starblast!"

**Matriarch of Nephthys**

**ATK 600**

Nami braces herself for the impact.

"Hear it comes-! GRAAAAHHH!"

**Nami's LP: 0**

As the dust settles from Yumiko's attack, she softly speaks.

"I end my turn…"

**Turn End. **

**Kiba's Turn.**

"_Shit!"_

"_Language!"_

Kiba growls.

"I draw!...I Summon Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire in Defense Mode!"

**Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire**

**Level 4/WATER/Aqua/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can discard 1 card "Fur Hire"; draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"I….I …..I now end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

Colt nods.

"It's almost the end, now. I draw!...First, I change my Axe Dragonute back into Attack Mode!"

**Axe Dragonute**

**ATK 2000**

"I then Tribute my Relinkuriboh and Absolute King Back Jack to summon Darkness Destroyer!"

**Darkness Destroyer**

**Level 7/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1800**

**Cannot be Special Summoned. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.**

"Since Relinkuriboh was used as Tribute, I now get to draw a card! And since Back Jack was sent to the GY, I get to look at the top three cards in my deck and rearrange them in any order! Now that that is out of the way, Darkness Destroyer! Attack his Helmer! Oh! And there's something you should know about my monster Kiba, _not only can it attack twice, but it also inflicts piercing damage when it battles Defense Position monsters!_"

"Son of a-!"

**Kiba's LP: 4100**

"Darkness Destroyer! Attack him again!"

"GRAH!"

**Kiba's LP: 1800**

"And finally, Axe Dragonute! Bring down your blade and take out the rest of his LP! GO!"

Kiba looks up after Darkness Destroyer's onslaught just in time to see Axe Dragonute bringing his blade down upon him, reducing his LP to zero as a result.

"GRAAAAHHHH!"  
**Kiba's LP: 0**

**Duel Over!**

**WINNERS: Yumiko and Colt.**

The Arena starts shutting down as the Duel ends. As Nami and Kiba recover from the shock of losing, the four hear the sound of clapping, and see both Washimi and Taka waiting for them by the stairs.

"Excellent work, you three. Colt, you've improved."

Colt nods.

"Thank you, Headmistress."

Washimi's eyes narrow as she looks at Kiba.

"As for you, Mr. Yōhei, I'm somewhat disappointed. You had several opportunities to bring out your Link Monster, why did you hold back and allow yourself to lose?"

Kiba's eyes narrow as he grins slyly back at Washimi.

"Because I was supposed to _win _with my _partner_ in this Duel. If I went all out and on without her help, that isn't teamwork. I trusted Nami enough to give it her all, and we would sink or swim trying. Also, _how the Hell do you know about my Link Monster!? You don't have my Deck data on file unless…"_

Kiba's eyes go wide. Washimi averts her gaze like a child that's been caught with its hand in the cookie jar. Kiba goes slack-jawed for a moment, and then gulps before continuing.

"Y-you hacked my Duel Disk while it was linked to the system-!"

Washimi bows deeply.

"_I'm sorry!_ I know I shouldn't of, but I needed to see how skilled you really were by accessing your Disks Duel Log! The rest of the information just came out with it!"

Kiba growls a little before sighing.

"Well, It's already happened. I can't do much about it now. You could've just _asked_, you know. I kinda feel violated…."

Taka speaks up, lightening the mood considerably.

"_Anyway_, that small bit of unpleasantness aside, I think I can speak for Ai and myself when I say that you four have definitely proven yourselves capable at Tag Dueling, and that you've passed this test with flying colors! What do you say, Ai?"

Washimi nods her head in agreement.

"I agree. I shall take care of the paperwork later. You kids go off and enjoy your day! Shoo!"

With that, the four look at one another, shrug, and make their way towards the door. After they are out of sight and earshot, Washimi turns to look at Taka, a predatory look in her eyes.

"_Now_, about our date…"

…..

"_Phew!_ That duel was _exhausting!_ I'm tuckered out!"

"You said it, Nami. Hey, you guys wanna get something to eat? I feel like breakfast was forever ago." Yumiko said.

"Technically, it was forever ago. We've been in there almost four hours. It is around lunch time."

Colt nods in agreement.

"Any ideas?"

Nami answers.

"Yes! Ramen!"

Yumiko hums in approval, and then looks over at Kiba, who's looking at a display on his Duel Disk's monitor.

"Awesome, you coming along, Kiba?"

"Hmmmm? What? Oh! Is this a date? Cause if it's a date with you, Babe, sure, I'll go!"

Yumiko's face heats up for a moment, only to return to normal as she smiles and turns around while responding with this:

"Good, cause the _Losers _are paying."

Kiba smirks.

"_Feisty. I like it."_

He yells towards Yumiko's retreating form.

"I NOTICED YOU DIDN'T DENY IT WAS A DATE!"

"SH-SHUT UP! WHO'D EVER WANT TO DATE _YOU!?"_

"GRAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kiba follows after Yumiko, laughing. Nami and Colt stay behind the two, following them, but keeping their distance.

Nami speaks up.

"Those two have it bad for each other, don't they?"

Colt nods.

"Yeah. Wonder how long it'll take them to realize it?"

"Hmmmmm, Don't know….they seem kinda…stupid, in this sense."

Colt nods again.

"Yep."

….

We are now in the database room of Gekko City Elite Duel Academy. All the data involving its students and their Duel-related activities is stored here. It is empty, yet the monitor in the middle of the room turns on all by itself. A window opens on it with a crescent moon symbol in the background as the computer speaks.

**REMOTE_ACCESS GRANTED**

**COPYING QUERIED DATA**

**COPYING…..**

**COPYING_COMPLETE**

**LOCATING DESIGNATED ADDRESS: cloudymoon_server.**

**LINK ESTABLISHED**

**DOWNLOADING COPIED DATA TO: cloudymoon_server.**

**ALERT! DUEL DATA: SKYFANG/ DUEL DATA: TEMPEST LOCATED.**

**SECURITY PROTOCOL ACTIVATED: DELETING SPECIFIED DUEL DATA…..**

**DELETION COMPLETE. REMOTE DOWNLOAD: COMPLETE…..BEGINNING SYSTEM REBOOT….**

With this, the monitor turns off. Meanwhile, at the same time, a silver laptop in a very familiar looking shop turns itself on, and begins to accept a cache of data. Upon checking it, we see several familiar faces pop up on its screen, including Yumiko's , Washimi's, Colt's, Nami's, Tsuki's, and Kiba's. The program deletes all but Yumiko's, Nami's and Colt's files, while elsewhere, at a ramen place nearby, Kiba's Duel Disk starts chirping and blinking. Colt speaks up as Kiba presses the blue gem-like part of the device, causing the noise and blinking to stop.

"Geez, Kiba, what was that?"

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing…..Just an alarm I had set for something I forgot to turn off."

Kiba smirks a little.

"It's nothing at all….."

**EPISODE 9: THE END.**

…

_**Author's Notes: **__**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! It's OVER! IT'S FINALLY OVER! I went into this thinking it wouldn't take so long to polish and edit this thing, but I've been at it for about TWELVE HOURS! Don't get me wrong, R did good writing this…..kinda. She just didn't put down what the card's effects were, or who had how many LP, or who targeted what with what….And in the end, her notes were so nonsensical in regards to the actual Duel itself I had to recreate the last third of it myself going off of memory! THAT WASN'T EASY FOR ME! MY MEMORY IS TERRIBLE AFTER THAT MUCH TIME HAS PASSED! Anyway, I talked to R about it, she plans to try harder next time….Anyway, the Silver Moon Tournament Arc starts next episode, so YAY! The only problem will be how long it will take R and I to actually hammer the thing out….:(**_

_**Anyway, there is no Card Corner in today's episode. There were no new Decks/ Cards introduced, so there's nothing to go over. Tsuki's still not there…..Even Kiba's gone! All I found was a laptop that was in the middle of what looked like an important download with a note on it saying "RAMEN or BUST! DO NOT TOUCH!" as well as what looked like some kind of really nasty boobytrap if someone disobeyed the sign. (There was an **__**anvil**__**, for god's sakes!) Anyway, see you net episode! **_


	10. Fun with Fusion

Yu-Gi-Oh Legends

By

The R&D Department

The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh series. That right belongs to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, and any other relevant parties.

_**Author's Note:**__** OMG, I'm SO sorry! It's been almost **__**four**__** months since we've done anything with this! I didn't mean for there to be such a large gap, but there have been…..issues, to say the least. Every time I settled on a Deck to use in this episode, I found out there were more cards for it than what I had, and a lot of them are in Eternity Code, which was supposed to come out on May 1**__**st**__**, but has been delayed due to the COVID-19 pandemic. Another reason was I thought it would be wise to wait until at least April 1**__**st**__** to write again, because that was when Master Rule 4 went into effect in the game, and that way I could use Decks I hadn't been able to use in quite some time as a result. Anyway….Let's get on with the Character Playlist for this episode, shall we? It's Nami's!**_

_**Nami's Playlist**_

_**Primadonna- Marina and the Diamonds**_

_**Shameless-Camila Cabello**_

_**Fall to Pieces- Avril Lavinge**_

_**Confetti- Hilary Duff**_

_**Bulletproof- La Roux**_

_**Sugar- Maroon 5**_

_**Elastic Heart- Sia**_

_**Queen of Peace- Florence + the Machine**_

_**Honeymoon- Lana Del Rey**_

_**Natural- Selena Gomez**_

_**Good Old Days- P!nk**_

_**True Colors- Studio Killers**_

_**Anyway, Now that we've taken care of that, It's finally time for the Silver Moon Tournament Arc to begin! YAY! So let's get on with the show!**_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 10: Fun with Fusion**

"_VROOOOOM!"_

The sound of a Duel Runner cuts through the air as we look in on what appears to be the tail end of a Turbo Duel taking place at the Rage Turbo Duel Arena. One participant is Kiba Yōhei, riding his Duel Runner, _Blue Moon Howling,_ the other duelist is Yumiko Hitori, riding her newly finished and modified Duel Runner, _Rising Phoenix._ As the two ride around the Duel Arena, Yumiko speaks.

"Now! Nephythys, The Sacred Flame! Attack his Folgo, Justice Fur Hire and end this Duel! Phoenix Star Blast!"

Kiba laughs as the attack destroys his monster and reduces his LP to zero.

"GRAHAHAHAHA! Good Job, Babe!"

**Kiba's LP: 0**

**DUEL END.**

**WINNER: Yumiko.**

The Duelists slow down their Runners until they reach a stop. Both remove their helmets and Kiba reaches out his hand, still laughing as he offers it to Yumiko.

"Whelp, Babe, Ya did good. I think your Turbo Dueling Skills are ready for the Tournament now."

Yumiko shakes Kiba's hand, a slight pink tinge across her cheeks as she nods her head.

"I would say so. It's not very often one gets to beat the great 'Wolf' _twice._"

"_H-Hey!"_

Yumiko smirks at Kiba's reaction before bringing something else up.

"Anyway, shall we go check on the others?"

Kiba nods, and the two head towards the elevator.

…

We are now in a different Arena in the Rage Turbo Duel Arena, the Action Duel Field. Thunder rumbles and flashes of lightning occur in a setting that makes it look as if the two duelists currently Dueling are in a storm cloud. These two are the remaining members of the team, Nami Hikari and Colt Blackstone. Colt speaks up.

"Sorry Nami, but this is the end! Darkest Diabolos! Attack her Parshath and end this Duel! Pitch-Black Inferno!"

As Colt speaks, a giant black dragon monster appears from behind a cloud, speaking as he carries out Colt's orders.

"_With Pleasure, Bro!"_

As Diabolos carries out Colt's orders, Nami's monster, an Angelic warrior, lowers his head as the attack comes towards him.

"_Forgive me, Mistress. I….have failed."_

**DUEL END**

**WINNER: COLT**

The field starts dissolving as the smoke from the attack clears. As it does, the elevator opens up to reveal Kiba and Yumiko, who have just arrived to see the Duel ending. Kiba shouts.

"Yo, Losers! Who won?"

Yumiko sweatdrops.

"…You're such an ass. Anyway, guys, how did the Duel go?"

Colt shrugs as he answers.

"It was okay…"

Nami smiles, her appearance a bit forced.

"I did better than the last few times, but I still lost…..but it just means Colt's just that good!"

Kiba looks concerned as he speaks.

"Geez, even I felt sad for you as you said that. Do you really think you're not that good at Dueling?"

Yumiko nods.

"He's right, Nami, you shouldn't feel down in the dumps just because you haven't been doing great during the training. Confidence is important in Dueling. It allows you to keep a cool head and think out solutions to any problems you may face."

Nami hangs her head as she replies, clearly not fully believing the confidence her teammates have in her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…."

Colt puts his hand on her shoulder before speaking.

"Nami."

Nami looks up at him. Colt continues.

"You are a great Duelist. Never doubt yourself."

Nami smiles faintly.

"Thanks, Colt."

Kiba speaks up.

"Yeah, Yeah, We get it, You two are a great couple. Anyways,"

Kiba pulls out a packet from the back of his pants, and then holds it up, revealing it to the group.

"With tomorrow being the start of the tournament, I've got somethin' for you guys. They're from Tsuki."

Nami perks up.

"That's right, Tsuki had to go out of town during the Silver Moon Tournament! Where was he going anyway, he never said…."

Kiba shrugs.

"I dunno. I rely on the guy, but he has his own stuff to do, I don't really ask questions. In my line of work, asking questions can make enemies out of your clients."

Colt speaks.

"So, what did he send us?"

Kiba's eyes widen.

"That's right, I was supposed to explain a few things to ya guys as I did this…"

Kiba pulls out a piece of paper as he opens the packet. Inside are what look to be several blank cards, and four round badges, of sorts. Each has a clear, pale blue smooth crystal of sorts, with a circle of metal around it. Yumiko speaks up.

"Blank Cards? Wha-?"

Kiba speaks.

"Hold on, I'm gettin' to it! Okay, these badge things are called Duel Badges! Accordin' to Tsuki, you put 'em on like so"

Kiba fixes the badge onto one of his suspenders before continuing.

"And then you twist this metal ring here, and,"

The badge's stone gets an unusual symbol on it, and Kiba's entire body is covered in gray light. As it dissipates, Kiba's clothes have changed. His fang necklace has now gained two more teeth, and is now laying on top of an armored breastplate which the badge now seems embedded in, and is connected to his belt by a pair of suspenders, while his abdomen is now exposed, revealing a quite impressive eight-pack, hard, tan, and riddled with small, faint scars. Around his shoulders is a large mane of what appears to be fur, which drapes down to the middle of his back. His pants have now changed to a dirty-white color, and are adorned with black kneepads. His shoes have now been replaced with thick, steel-toed boots. His arms remain bare, save for a thick, bronze armband that has covered up the 09 tattoo on his left arm.

Yumiko, Nami, and Colt all look stunned as Kiba finishes with a wolfish smirk on his face.

"There ya' go, one kick-ass Duelin' outfit. What do you think, Babe, like what ya' see?"

Kiba directs this towards Yumiko, while gesturing to his exposed abs. Yumiko's face goes red as she starts shaking her head back and forth while trying to hide the small nosebleed she seems to have developed.

"Wha-? _N-Nope!_ Nuh-uh! What would make you think I would like _anything _about you, you ass!?"

Kiba laughs as Colt and Nami roll their eyes at the interaction their other two teammates are having.

"Relax, Babe, I'm only jokin'. Anyway, each one of you gets one, and to turn back to what you were wearin', ya just have to turn the badge like so,"

Kiba turns the badge back the other way. The gray light returns, and Kiba's clothes are now back to normal.

"And there ya' go!"

Nami looks down at the badge.

"So these badges allow us to change our clothes during a Duel?"

Kiba grins.

"Yep. Tsuki designed each outfit specifically for each of ya', based on yer' Decks, so he hopes ya' like 'em. He also says that both your and my badges are also set with our Ridin' Suits, Babe."

Yumiko nods, and then speaks.

"And what about those Blank Cards? What are they for?"

"Ahhhhhh. Now _that _I can answer without Tsuki's help. He already told ya' about Legend Cards and what-not, right?"

All three nod. Kiba continues.

"Alright. Well, some Legend Cards aren't like you guy's Duel Spirits, where they are Ancient Spirits who survived to modern times, etc. Some cards are formed from the very will and desires of their Duelists, or at least shaped by both the power of the Duelist and a Duel Spirit."

Yumiko's eyes widen.

"Like what happened when I first Summoned Nephthys, The Sacred Flame! I never had that card in my Deck until that day!"

Kiba nods.

"Got it in one, Babe. Anyway, this phenomenon happens occasionally, but not very often. It seems to happen the most when Duel Monsters is being played for its most ancient reasons: When the Duelists are using it as a form of ritual combat in which the fate of the Duelist's life, soul, and sometimes the _entire world_ can hang in the balance."

Yumiko, Nami, and Colt go wide-eyed. Colt curses.

"Damn, dude, that got dark real quick."

"Damn straight it did. Anyway, Tsuki also told you how I think the Silver Moon Tournament is being used by a certain organization to gather up as many Duelists with Legend Cards as possible, and then strip those Duelists of them. The thing is, the best way to take down a Legend Card is with another Legend Card, and when those Duels take place, _someone_ winds up hurt. A Legend Card, especially a Duel Spirit, is tied to their owner's soul if they use it long enough. If they lose that card, they can suffer _horribly._ This is because they've lost a part of their soul. It's also explains why a lot of professional Duelists seemed to just disappear or fade away after they suffered a huge loss during those "Ante" Tournaments that were popular back in the day. Most of them lost a Legend Card, and lost their ability to Duel, went catatonic, or suffered some other form of tragedy, while the victors seemed to rise like stars to take the place of the ones they defeated."

Yumiko's eyes narrow.

"I've heard of those Tournaments, they were covered in Duel History at the Academy. It started with some big executive of a gaming tech company hosting a Tournament that took place over an entire city, and the winner of each Duel that took place took their opponent's rarest card as a prize. Several participants were reported to have gone catatonic, insane, or lapsed into comas. It was originally thought to be a case of severe mental stress combined with physical and mental exhaustion that led to what amounted to a breakdown, of sorts, but as the years went by, the number of Duelists that came down with similar symptoms to this "Duel Burnout Syndrome" increased, with the only shared factors between all of them being that they all were Duelists, and that all of them had participated in an "Ante" Duel or Tournament. It didn't matter if the Tournament had an "Ante" rule or if it was just a side bet between the two participants, once something precious was put on the line by each side, it happened. As a result, a lot of countries that recognize Dueling as a profession outlawed "Ante"-styled Tournaments, although they didn't do anything regarding side bets."

Kiba nods.

"And this country is one that hasn't outlawed "Ante", which is why the Silver Moon Tournament is so dangerous. _It's an Ante Tournament._ Hence, the Blank Cards."

Kiba starts passing the cards out.

"These cards greatly increase your chances of creating a card when the chips are down, and you're in real danger, specifically so you can save your asses. Be careful, though. Where you put 'em determines what shape they will take. If ya' put it in the Extra Deck, it ain't becomin' a Trap Card!"

Colt, Yumiko and Nami take the cards they are given, and put them in various parts of their Decks. Nami speaks.

"About those Duelists who suffered from the 'Burnout', What did wind up happening to them?"

Yumiko and Kiba answer, one speaking as the other finishes their sentence.

"It's hard to say."

"Some woke up, and acted like nothing had happened."

"Some suffered partial or total amnesia, unable to remember who they were or that they had ever been a Duelist."

"Some suffered such a long losing streak or bout of bad luck that they just faded into obscurity."

"A lot never recovered, and some never woke up."

Colt speaks as the two finish, his monotone voice laced with sarcasm.

"But no pressure, right? You really expect us to go into the Tournament tomorrow knowing that? What's _wrong with you?!"_

Kiba grimaces.

"There's nothin' wrong with me, I'm tellin' you guys this so you know who to look out for. Each of you has one or more Legend Cards, and this organization I'm tryin' to take down is _global_, so they'll be flunkies comin' from everywhere along with the other Duelists. If a big-shot Pro Duelist or some other Duel Celebrity seems to go after _you,_ a _student_ whose team won their slot via an _Academy Torunament_, with a _little-known card shop as its sponsor,_ somethin' ain't right there, so be on your guard!"

Yumiko nods.

"Understood."

Kiba sighs, and continues speaking.

"Tomorrow is especially dangerous. The first part of the Tournament is a 'Dueling Royale Elimination'."

Nami raises her eyebrow.

"What does that mean?"

Kiba responds.

"It means we'll be spilt up, sent to a different location, and be forced to Duel with whoever we come across within a certain time limit. If ya' win a certain number of Duels before the time runs out, ya' get to proceed onto the more organized parts of the Tournament along with your surviving teammates. If ya' lose a certain number of Duels consecutively, or fail to win the required amount before time runs out, you're eliminated. The goal is to have sixteen teams remaining, to be divided into two brackets of eight, with each team winning the majority of Duels each round to proceed to the Finals. However, even if your team wins, if ya' lose your individual Duel, you're eliminated."

Colt whistles.

"_Yikes."_

Yumiko nods.

"So failure isn't an option."

Kiba nods.

"Exactly. If you want to make it through this, _none of us can lose._"

Kiba's Duel Disk starts beeping. He looks down as a clock appears, the time flashing as he deactivates it.

"Alright, 'nuff of this serious stuff. The Tournament starts tomorrow, so you guys have to go on back to your dorms now. Make any preparations you need before we meet up tomorrow. Remember, all teams are given a multi-room apartment suite on-site, so we'll need to check in before heading out to the opening ceremony."

The other three nod, and start heading towards the elevator. Before she enters it, however, Yumiko is stopped as Kiba calls out to her.

"One more thing, Babe."

Yumiko turns around.

"Yes?"

"I'll be on-site a bit earlier than you guys, I have to drop the Duel Runners off, so call me when you arrive."

"Alright."

The conversation finished, Yumiko enters the elevator, and she and her friends leave the Arena for the night as Kiba looks on.

….

"That's unusual."

We are now in the office of Headmistress Washimi, who is currently re-watching the Tag Duel between our four heroes. On a smaller screen, off to her side, seem to be data logs of some sort. Her assistant, Fetch, speaks up.

"Unusual, Ma'am?"

Washimi nods.

"Yes. You see, part of the reason I observed this Duel was to get an idea on this Duelist _here_."

She pauses the screen, and points at Kiba before continuing.

"While I was able to determine that he was a skilled Duelist, I seemed to be unable to find anything but the vaguest information about him, so while his Disk was connected to the system, I hacked it."

"You did? What were you hoping to accomplish?"

"Even if a Duelist is secretive about who they are, the cards they use can provide one with more information than one would expect. I was planning on sharing the information I obtained from his Duel Disk with some contacts I had in order to try and find out more about the person who used these cards, but when I checked, the server had no data related to the matter. If it wasn't for the fact I did it myself, one would have easily thought it was a fluke of some kind, but now….."

Fetch's eyes widen.

"It seems as if someone is trying to cover something up."

Washimi nods.

"Exactly. Which is why I'm going over the data access logs with a fine-tooth comb, to see who was so desperate to keep the information secret."

Fetch speaks up.

"Should we pull our team from the Tournament, if it means our students may be involved with an untrustworthy individual?"

Washimi shakes her head.

"No. From what I've seen of his Dueling skills and personality, I wouldn't say he's dangerous to our students. He seems to be brash, but is protective of them, as one would expect a teammate. Besides, the Tournament starts tomorrow, we can not afford to pull our team out at the last minute. Although there is one thing that still concerns me….."

"What is it, Ma'am?"

"I originally thought that the Silver Moon Tournament would be a standard one. However, after I informed Taka that those kids were the entering team, it seemed as if everything just was _set up_. The rules were changed between when I was told what the Tournament would be like, and the actual release of the Rulebook itself. It was discovered that the Tournament would have an "Ante" rule in play, and while we have not outlawed it, it has always been a policy up until now that we never instigate one when the Tournament is an international one, under the pretense of many foreign Duelists not knowing or being comfortable with it, but in reality, is done to prevent 'Duel Burnout Syndrome'. It seemed the moment those kids entered, some unseen party set it up so that Mr. Yōhei would join them, and that there would be as many opportunities to separate and Duel them as possible before the proper Tournament itself would start. According to Taka, the rules were changed shortly after the kids entered according to 'an unexpected amount of interest' in the Tournament, and what was to be a Tournament with sixteen teams from around the world is now one with about five times that many! He also believes something isn't right, and has agreed to do some digging around for me."

We now see Yumiko, Nami, and Colt get back to their dorm. Each bids the other goodnight, and goes into their rooms, where they proceed to take out their Decks and the Blank Cards they were given, and ponder where they wish to put them. As Yumiko looks out her bedroom window while doing this, Washimi looks out the window in her office before she continues speaking.

"But in the meantime, until we know more, we can only hope our Duelists are skilled enough for whatever is waiting to face them out there."

…

"Pardon me, Master."

"**Yes, Faust? What is It?"**

We are now in a dark office, a figure sits behind a desk, covered in shadow as the light from the city illuminates the night sky that shines through the window. A thin man, pale, and with weasel-like features, bows before continuing to speak to the figure, typing away on a tablet as he does so.

"The preparations are now complete. All of our best Subjects are now entered into the Silver Moon Tournament, and set up to obtain as many Legend Cards as possible. With this move, your plans should be able to advance regardless of any snafus."

The shadowy figure speaks, their voice clearly disguised but the glee evident.

"_**Excellent.**_** And tell me, besides the targets I requested, are there any other…possible problems?"**

Faust nods, bringing a screen up that shifts between several pictures of Duelists.

"Yes sir. Besides the team from the Gekko Elite Duel Academy, and the Wolf, there are several other figures I would advise you to look out for. This one, for example."

The screen shows a 40-something old woman wearing what looks to be adventurer's gear as Faust continues.

"Pandora Dangerfield. Adventurer, Archaeologist, Professional Duelist. You know, of course, why _she's_ entered."

"**She still believes we have some connection with her son's disappearance? How troublesome."**

Faust nods.

"Yes, quite. I informed most of our Subjects to avoid her, lest they let something slip by accident."

"**Good."**

Faust brings up another picture, this one of a suave looking young man in a suit.

"Pierce Daniels, A very good Duelist who only recently attained Pro status, however, further research shows he has a connection to the International Security Bureau, and is most likely an Agent sent to investigate, given that we can find no information on any one with that name existing until about five years ago, after that….._incident_ in South America that provided enough evidence to believe someone is trying to stop us."

"**Hmmmm, that incident was when we lost Subject 09, and resorted to artificially creating our Subjects from then on, in order to prevent any more suspicion. And you believe that this…..Daniels, may be our missing subject?"**

Faust shakes his head.

"I do not believe so, Master. To our knowledge, Subject 09 perished during the incident, and although both his body and Deck were never recovered, the chance of surviving and escaping without life-threating injuries or alerting us was .00000000000000001%. I believe Daniels was assigned to the incident, and is trying to find a link between it and us. The chances of him finding one are slim, but just in case, I've requested Subjects 01 through 10 to look at him and see if they recognize him from any of their other assignments and if they remember what names he went by if they do."

"**Faust, your information-gathering skills never cease to amaze me. Now, about my Dueling Team…."**

Faust nods.

"Of course, Master. I have chosen the best Subjects to fight alongside you, and have the false identities prepared. It is a shame I cannot join you, but I must stay behind the scenes, making sure your desires and plans for the Tournament go off without a hitch."

"_**Excellent**_. **Then let us see what tomorrow holds for us."**

…**.**

It is now the next day, fireworks and confetti are going off everywhere as a gigantic crowd surrounds the center of the Gekko City Duel Park, a combination of Dueling Arenas and theme park attractions, which make it the biggest attraction the City has to offer. As we look out among the crowd, we see our heroes, Headmistress Washimi, Taka, and the people Faust mentioned, along with many, many Duelists and spectators who have arrived to watch the Tournament unfold. A man steps up to the podium that's facing the crowd with a microphone, and speaks, his enthusiasm evident.

"WELCOME, EVERYONE TO THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT! Brought to you by Abraxas Corp! ANYWAY! I'M YOUR MASTER OF CEREMONIES! DAVID O'DIL! NOW, AS YOU CAN SEE, WE HAVE _MANY_ SKILLED DUELIST TEAMS PARTICIPATING THIS YEAR! BUT, ONLY 16 WILL MAKE IT TO THE ACTUAL TOURNAMENT ITSELF, SO WE HAVE TO THIN THE NUMBERS DOWN IN SOME WAY!"

A large screen turns on behind David. He continues as animated figures display what he says.

"FIRST, WE ASK THAT ALL DUELISTS PARTICIPATING LINK UP THEIR DISKS WITH THE PARK'S SYSTEM! THEN, WHAT WILL HAPPEN IS YOUR DISK WILL TELL YOU WHICH PART OF THE PARK YOU WILL NEED TO GO, FROM THERE, YOU AND ALL THE OTHER DUELISTS AROUND YOU WILL HAVE A SET AMOUNT OF TIME TO DEFEAT A CERTAIN NUMBER OF DUELISTS IN ORDER TO PASS ON TO THE TOURNAMENT PROPER! BUT, IF YOU FAIL TO MEET YOUR QUOTA BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT, OR LOSE FIVE TIMES IN ROW, YOU'RE GONE! DESTINED TO WATCH YOUR SURVIVING TEAMMATES CARRY ON THE GOOD FIGHT FROM THE SIDELINES WITH THE FANS!"

A timer appears on the screen as all the Duelists' Disks beep as they receive the necessary information. David speaks.

"ALRIGHT, NOW, BEFORE WE START THE TIMER, WE ASK THAT ALL TEAMMATES SHARE THEIR LOCATIONS WITH EACH OTHER! IF ANY OF YOU ARE SHARING THE SAME LOCATION, PLEASE COME TO THE TENT TO THE RIGHT OF THE STAGE!"

A few Duelists go to the tent, when there seems to be no more, David continues.

"ALRIGHT, NOW THAT THAT'S TAKEN CARE OF, LET'S START THE COUNTDOWN! THE TOURNAMENT'S DUELING ROYALE PHASE BEGINS IN…."

The timer starts counting down from five.

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"_ONE!"_

"_GO!"_

An alarm rings as the timer hits zero, causing the Duelists to scatter to their assigned locations. Meanwhile, some of the spectators hang around the plaza, while others go off to watch their favorite Duelists. David continues announcing.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! OFF THEY GO! NOW, FOR THOSE OF YOU WATCHING HERE IN THE CENTRAL PLAZA, OR AT HOME, WE HAVE FOUR LOCATIONS PICKED OUT, ONE FOR EACH TEAM MEMBER PARTICIPATING THIS YEAR! GROUP A IS GOING TO THE CITYSCAPE ARENA!"

As David announces this, we see Nami heading to that location.

"GROUP B IS HEADED TO THE UNDERGROUND AQUARIUM ARENA!"

Yumiko runs towards the underground stairs leading to her destined location.

"GROUP C IS HEADED TOWARDS OUR WILD WEST ARENA!"

Colt goes there, following the instructions on his Disk.

"AND FINALLY, GROUP D IS GOING TO OUR WILD JUNGLE ARENA!"

Kiba heads down some stairs, entering the lush and humid jungle.

"LET THE DUELS BEGIN!"

Yumiko, and Colt activate their Duel badges, changing their clothes into their Dueling outfits as they ready their Disks as several Duelists look at them with predatory looks in their eyes. Kiba smirks, activates his Duel badge, and changing his outfit as he smirks, showing off his sharp fangs as he readies his disk.

Nami, however….

"Ummmmm, does anyone-?"

She looks around at the Duels taking place around her, shocked that no one seems to be paying her any attention. As she looks around trying to find an opponent, a voice speaks up behind her.

"Pardon me, but do you have an opponent?"

Nami turns around. A boy about her age is standing in front of her. He's well kept, but his bowl-cut hair covers his eyes. He raises his hand.

"Hello, I'm Elmer. If you want, I would be delighted to have you as my opponent."

Nami nods, activating her Duel Badge and changing into her Duel outfit. From the ground, a bright pink ring surrounded Nami and moved upwards. Her flats changed to ankle boots, with halo rings along the top; her yellow dress changing into a knee-length skirt with golden plates and pink gems and a simple golden breastplate that revealed her midsection. On her back, cute white wings, and, on her head, a crown of pink roses: A splendid angel.

"I'm Nami. And I would be honored to Duel you."

Elmer grins as both he and Nami prep their Decks and Disks.

"Alright, then, Let's Duel!"

**DUEL START!**

**Nami's LP: 8000**

**Elmer's LP: 8000**

Nami and Elmer play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to see who goes first.

"ROCK!"

"PAPER!"

"SCISSORS!"

**Elmer throws Scissors, Nami throws Paper. Nami goes first. **

"Alright! I start off this duel by Setting a monster, and then I play my Field Spell, Sanctuary in the Sky!

**Sanctuary in the Sky**

**Field Spell Card**

**Battle damage to the controller of a Fairy monster from a battle involving that monster becomes 0.**

"I then lay one card, face down, and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Elmer's Turn.**

"I draw! First off, I play the Spell Polymerization!"

**Polymerization**

**Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials.**

"With this card, I can fuse the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 with the monster Fusion Parasite in my hand!"

**Fusion Parasite**

**Level 1/DARK/Insect/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0**

**This card can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material Monster whose name is specifically listed on a Fusion Monster Card, but the other Fusion Material(s) must be correct. Cannot be used as Fusion Material otherwise. If this card is Special Summoned (except during the Damage Step): You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card.**

"I Fusion Summon Kaiser Dragon!"

**Kaiser Dragon**

**Level 7/LIGHT/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 2300/DEF 2000**

"I now attack your face-down card with Kaiser Dragon!"

**Card flipped face-up was Marshmallon.**

"Nice try! But my Marshmallon can't be destroyed by battle, and because you flipped him face up, you now take 1000 points of damage!"

**Marshmallon**

**Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 500**

**The controller of a monster that attacks this face-down card takes 1000 damage after damage calculation. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)**

Elmer chuckles a bit.

"Should've seen that one coming. I end my turn."

**Elmer's LP: 7000**

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

"I draw! And then I Summon Minerva, Scholar of the Sky in Attack Mode!"

**Minerva, Scholar of the Sky**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 400**

**Each time a Counter Trap card is activated, immediately after it resolves, this card gains 500 ATK. And if it does, and "Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the Field, add 1 Counter Trap with a different name from your GY to your hand.**

"Then, because I have two LIGHT monsters on my Field, I can now Special Summon Guardian of Order!"

**Guardian of Order**

**Level 8/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1200**

**If you control 2 or more LIGHT monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand.) You can only control 1 "Guardian of Order."**

"I then lay another card face down, and shift Marhsmallon to Attack Mode!"

**Marshmallon**

**ATK 300**

"I then use my Guardian to attack Kaiser Dragon!"

**Elmer's LP: 6800**

"And now that you're defenseless, I attack with Minerva and Marshmallon!"

**Elmer's LP: 4800**

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Elmer's Turn.**

"I draw!...First off, I discard the monster King of the Swamp!"

**King of the Swamp**

**Level 3/WATER/Aqua/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1100**

**This card can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material Monster whose name is specifically listed on the Fusion Monster Card, but the other Fusion Material(s) must be correct. You can discard this card to the GY; add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand.**

"This allows me to add another Polymerization to my hand, and with that, I play the Field Spell Fusion Recycling Plant!"

**Fusion Recycling Plant**

**Field Spell Card**

**Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or GY to your hand. Once per turn, during the End Phase: You can target 1 monster in your GY that was used as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon this turn; add it to your hand.**

"I then use this new Polymerization to fuse my Amazon of the Seas and Sea Kamen together to create the monster, First of the Dragons!"

**First of the Dragons**

**Level 9/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2000**

**2 Normal Monsters**

**Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected** **by other monsters' effects. **

"I now attack your Guardian! And since he isn't a Fairy Monster, Your Sanctuary isn't going to help your LP!"

"Ahhh!"

**Nami's LP: 7800.**

"Now that it's my End Phase, my Field Spell allows me to recycle the Amazon of the Seas in my GY, and with that, I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

"I draw, and end my turn by changing both Minerva and Marshmallon to Defense Mode, and laying one card face-down!"

**Minerva, Scholar of the Sky**

**DEF 400**

**Marshmallon**

**DEF 500**

**Turn End.**

**Elmer's Turn.**

"I draw, lay one card face down, and then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

"I draw!...I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Elmer's Turn.**

"First off, I draw, and then activate my Trap card Fusion Reserve!"

**Fusion Reserve**

**Trap Card**

**Reveal 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, add 1 of the Fusion Materials whose name is specifically listed on that card from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 "Polymerization" from your GY to your hand.**

"This allows me to reveal the Fusion Monster Man-eating Black Shark from my Extra Deck in order to add the monster Gruesome Goo to my hand! It also allows me to recycle one of the Polymerizations from my GY!"

"That's…not good."

"You are lucky though, I cant do anything with this just yet, so I'll Summon Witch of the Black Forest in Defense Mode, and then end my turn."

**Witch of the Black Forest**

**Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1100/DEF 1200**

**If this card is sent from the field to the GY: Add 1 monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand, but you cannot activate cards, or the effects of cards with that name for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Witch of the Black Forest" once per turn.**

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

Nami draws, and smiles before speaking.

"Alright! I tribute both my Minerva, Scholar of the Sky and my Marshmallon to Summon the monster Splendid Venus in Attack Mode!"

**Splendid Venus**

**Level 8/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2400**

**All non-Fairy monsters lose 500 ATK/DEF. The activation and effects of Spell/Trap Cards activated on your field cannot be negated.**

**Witch of the Black Forest**

**DEF 700**

"I now use Venus to attack your Dragon!"

"I might take a little bit of damage, but my Dragon can't be destroyed by battle with anything that isn't a Normal Monster!"

Nami's eyes widen.

"Drat! I thought I was taking care of a problem!"

**Elmer's LP: 4700**

Nami growls softly.

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Elmer's Turn.**

Elmer draws.

"I lay one card face-down, and end my turn by changing my First of the Dragons to Defense Mode!"

**First of the Dragons**

**DEF 2000**

**Turn End**

**Nami's Turn.**

"I draw!...I now use my Splendid Venus to attack your Witch!"

Elmer grins.

"Thanks! When my Witch is sent to the GY, I get to add a monster with 1500 or less DEF to my hand! I add the monster Fairy Dragon!"

Nami groans.

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End**

**Elmer's Turn.**

_**(Author's Note: Sorry to interrupt here, but this Duel hit a lag around this point, so we're just going to skip it. Elmer played a card face-down, and Nami Set a monster, and that's all that happens in the next **__**four turns.**__** In the meantime, let's take a look at the others…..)**_

…_**..**_

"Now, Nephthys! Attack his LP directly and end this Duel!"

"_With Pleasure!"_

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys covers herself in flame, and soars towards Yumiko's opponent. As he is sent soaring into the water of the Aquarium arena, the smoke from the attack clears, revealing Yumiko standing confidently as she is declared the winner.

"I wonder how the others are doing….."

…..

"Grahahahahaha! This is _great!_ Go Get 'em, Folgo! Put an end to his oversized cockroach! Cherry Blossoms Scatter! Silver Moon Slash!"

Kiba's monster tears up an insectoid creature of some kind, and a lot of Duelists watching the Duel run away, doing their best to avoid the unconscious bodies of the other Duelists who made the mistake of challenging him. As the Duel ends, Kiba looks around and calls out towards the retreating forms.

"Oi! Where you think you're goin' I ain't done yet!"

Kiba then chases after them, laughing.

…

Colt sighs as he walks around, looking for more Duelists to challenge.

"I wish Tsuki hadn't made this outfit so intimidating…..Everyone keeps running away….What a drag…."

As he walks through what seems to be a deserted town, he fails to notice how everyone is hiding in the shadows to get away from him, and how a figure is walking towards him, until their shadow casts itself in front of him, and he turns around as the figure preps a Duel Disk.

….

_**(Author's Note: And back to the Duel…It is now Elmer's turn again.)**_

"I play the Spell card Smashing Ground! This will allow me to destroy the monster on your Field with the Highest DEF! Say goodbye to your Venus!"

**Smashing Ground**

**Spell Card**

**Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the highest DEF (Your choice, if tied.)**

"Not so fast! I activate the Counter Trap Spell Vanishing!"

**Spell Vanishing**

**Counter Trap Card**

**Discard 2 cards from your hand to negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it. Also, check your opponent's hand and Deck, and if you find any Spell Cards with the same name as the negated card among them: Send those Spells to the GY.**

Elmer groans.

"No!...I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

"I draw….and then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Elmer's Turn.**

"I draw! And then use the Spell Polymerization on the monsters Amazon of the Seas, Gruesome Goo, and Beastking of the Swamp in order to Fusion Summon the monster Man-Eating Black Shark!"

**Beastking of the Swamp**

**Level 4/WATER/Aqua/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1100**

**You can use this card as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material Monster. If you do, the other Fusion Material(s) must be correct.**

**Man-Eating Black Shark**

**Level 5/WATER/Fish/Fusion/ATK 2100/DEF 1300**

**Sea Kamen + Gruesome Goo + Amazon of the Seas**

"I then equip my Shark with the card Fusion Weapon!"

**Fusion Weapon **

**Equip Spell Card**

**Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster: It gains 1500 ATK/DEF.**

**Man-Eating Black Shark**

**ATK 3600**

"I'll now change my First of the Dragons back to Attack Mode, and then have my Shark destroy your Venus! Dark Sea Surge!"

**First of the Dragons**

**ATK 2700**

"No! Venus!"

"I'll then have my Dragon attack your face-down monster!"

**Monster destroyed was Power Angel Valkyria.**

"And now that I end my turn, my Field Spell allows me to recycle my Beastking from the GY!"

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

Nami goes silent as she draws.

"I…..end my turn by laying two cards face-down."

**Turn End.**

**Elmer's Turn.**

"I draw, and use the Spell Fusion Recovery!"

**Fusion Recovery**

**Spell Card**

**Target 1 "Polymerization" and 1 Fusion Material Monster that was used for a Fusion Summon in your GY: Add both targets to your hand.**

Elmer grins.

"I use this to recycle both one of my Polymerizations and my Amazon of the Seas! I then use Polymerization on Amazon of the Seas, Fairy Dragon, and Beastking of the Swamp to Fusion Summon Aqua Dragon!"

**Aqua Dragon**

**Level 6/WATER/Sea Serpent/Fusion/ATK 2250/DEF 1900**

**Fairy Dragon + Amazon of the Seas + Zone Eater**

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Bottomless Trap Hole!"

**Bottomless Trap Hole**

**Trap Card**

**When your opponent Summons a monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK: Destroy that monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK, and if you do, banish it.**

"Say goodbye to your monster!"

Elmer grins.

"That's what you think! I activate my Trap Card Paradox Fusion!"

**Paradox Fusion**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When a monster(s) would be Special Summoned, OR a Spell/ Trap Card is activated: Banish 1 face-up Fusion Monster you control; negate the Special Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card, also during your 2****nd**** End Phase, Return the banished Fusion Monster to your field in face-up Attack Position.**

"By banishing First of the Dragons I can negate your Bottomless Trap Hole, saving my Dragon!"

Nami clenches he teeth.

"_No!"_

Elmer continues.

"I attack your LP directly with both my Aqua Dragon and Man-Eating Black Shark! Go!"

Nami grins slyly.

"You really fell for it."

"Huh?"

"I activate my Trap! Mirror Force!"

**Mirror Force**

**Trap Card**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters.**

"_NO! _My monsters!...I end my turn, and use my field spell to recycle my Beastking once more."

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

Elmer speaks as Nami draws.

"What the Hell!? You're just a girl! And a tiny one at that! You shouldn't be able to pull off something that cunning!"

Nami gets a look of disgust on her face.

"_How dare you!_ I am a student of the Gekko City Elite Duel Academy! I am here because I earned my place! And I have friends waiting for me! And I do not have _any _more patience for you!"

Parshath's voice rings through Nami's head.

"_Well said Mistress!"_

A certain card in Nami's GY starts glowing. Parshath continues to speak.

"_You have everything you need to defeat him! Allow me to make up for my previous failure!"_

Nami nods, and then speaks out.

"Alright Elmer! I activate the Spell Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

**Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect.**

"I then use my Valhalla to Special Summon Athena!"

**Athena**

**Level 7/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 800**

**If another Fairy monster(s) is Summoned: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, You can send 1 face-up Fairy monster you control to the GY, except "Athena", then target 1 Fairy monster in your GY, except "Athena"; Special Summon that target.**

I now Summon the monster Radiant Jeral, and this causes Athena's effect to activate, inflicting 600 points of damage to your LP! Gorgon's Gaze!"

**Radiant Jeral**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000 /DEF 2000**

**When this card is sent to the GY, except as a result of battle: Gain 1000 LP. You must control "The Sanctuary in the Sky" for this effect to activate and resolve. **

Athena's Shield has Medusa's face appear on it, which then blasts Elmer.

"GRAH!"

**Elmer's LP: 4100.**

Nami continues.

"I now use Athena's effect! By sending Radiant Jeral to the GY, I can Special Summon 1 other fairy monster that resides there!"

A bright golden light erupts from Nami's GY as the Blank Card that resided there emerges, a picture taking shape as she speaks.

"I call forth the protector of the heavens! Come forth, Neo-Parshath, The Sky Paladin!"

**Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin**

**Level 7/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2000**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Airknight Parshath". If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card inflicts damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, and your LP is higher than your opponent's: This card gains ATK/DEF equal to the difference in LP.**

"_I feel your strength, Mistress! Allow me to finish this!"_

Nami continues.

"First, because of my Sanctuary's presence, Radiant Jeral gives me 1000 extra LP!"

**Nami's LP: 8800**

"And then, because a Fairy monster was Summoned, Athena inflicts 600 more points of damage to your LP! Gorgon's Gaze!"

"_Not Again!"_

**Elmer's LP:4500**

"And now, because I have my Sanctuary, and my LP are higher than yours, My Parshath gains ATK equal to the difference in our LP! That's a 4300 point increase!"

"_WHAT!?"_

**Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin**

**ATK 6600**

"I now attack your LP directly! Parshath, end this Duel! Sky Slasher!"

Elmer gets sent flying as his LP reaches zero.

**Elmer's LP: 0**

**DUEL END.**

**WINNER: Nami.**

As the augmented reality of the Duel Disk fades away, Parshath nods silently to Nami, who then proceeds to jump up and down in excitement.

"YES! YES! I WON!"

Elmer picks himself up off the ground, cursing.

"Damn it…..I thought by picking the weaker-looking Duelists would give me less trouble…I got to get out of here….."

With that, Elmer runs into an alley in the Cityscape, vanishing as Nami celebrates. Parshath speaks up.

"_Pardon me, Mistress, but you still need to win several more Duels."_

Nami stops cheering, looking at Parshath optimistically.

"Hmmmm? Oh! You're right! Now, where should I go?"

Parshath sweatdrops as he continues speaking.

"_I believe we will not have a problem there…..It seems you awakening this new form of mine has drawn the attention of many who are here…."_

Parshath gestures, and Nami looks around as many of the Duelists around her are looking at her like cats waiting to pounce on a mouse. Nami grins, speaking to Parshath.

"You up for more?"

Parshath nods.

"_Of course, Mistress."_

Nami preps her Disk.

"Then Let's DO THIS!"

**Episode 10: THE END.**

_**Author's Note:**__** OH MY GOD! IT'S OVER! That took **__**way**__** more time than I thought it would. I think it was because of all that expositional dialogue I had to put in, but it had to be put in somewhere. I was expecting to finish this by around 8, and it is now 11:35 PM! Anyway, Another problem this thing had was that this episode's Duel was done **__**twice.**__** It had to be re-done because R (who owns Nami's deck.) Lost the first time, and the second time, we had to rig the Duel. We were able to pull it off, but it's hard to Duel over the Phone! (You try it, I dare you.) On the plus side, I have a much clearer idea for episode 11, so that should be easier to write, YAY! Anywhoooo, Let's hand things off to Tsuki (provided he's actually **__**there **__**this time.) **_

…

"Welcome Everyone, to Tsuki's Card Corner! I'm Tsuki Tsukai, and I'm here to explain any decks that might have been used in today's episode!"

Tsuki claps his hands, and the display board shows Elmer's monsters.

"This Deck belongs to the Duelist named Elmer that Nami fought today! It mainly focuses on Fusion Summoning monsters that tend to be Level 6 or lower, none of which have effects! The only exceptions are the Level 7 Kaiser Dragon and the Level 9 First of the Dragons!"

Tsuki claps again. The screen shows Witch of the Black Forest.

"The main key monster of this Deck is Witch of the Black Forest, who allows you to add a monster with 1500 Def or less from your Deck to your hand! This is useful because the Deck has two monsters in it that use her a Fusion Material, and doing so will trigger her effect! _**(Author's Note: it really is useful. It's why R lost the first Duel. I used Witch on my field as Fusion Material, and triggered her effect to get more Fusion Materials to use later.) **_YAY!"

"Anyway, this deck has a 60-card recipe. Here it is."

_**Fun with Fusion Deck:**_

**Monsters:**

Fusion Parasite

Cyber-Stein

Fairy Dragon

Amazon of the Seas

Sea Kamen

Lord of the Lamp

Monster Eye

Goddess with the Third Eye

Snakeyashi

Feral Imp

Witch of the Black Forest

Dragon Horn Hunter

Water Magician

Mystical Sheep #1

The Dark-Hexed Sealed Fusion

The Snake Hair

Gruesome Goo

Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1

Ancient Elf

Rhiamundos of the Red Sword

Versago the Destroyer

Fireyarou

Giant Soldier of Stone

Invader from Another Dimension

The Earth-Hexed Sealed Fusion

Beastking of the Swamp

Dragon Core Hexer

King of the Swamp

Two-Headed King Rex

The Light-Hexed Sealed Fusion

**Spells:**

Fusion Recycling Plant

Branch!

Super Polymerization

Battle Fusion

Re-Fusion

Fusion Weapon

Fusion Sage

Polymerization

Polymerization

Polymerization

Ultra Polymerization

Fusion Conscription

Fusion Recovery

Lightning Vortex

Monster Reborn

Smashing Ground

**Trap cards:**

Paradox Fusion

Necro Fusion

Fusion Reserve

Horn of Heaven

Seven Tools of the Bandit

Heartless Drop Off

Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell

Ultimate Providence

Rising Energy

Mirror Force

Jar of Avarice

Drowning Mirror Force

Lightforce Sword

Mirror of Oaths

**Extra Deck:**

Marine Beast

Man-Eating Black Shark

Skelgon

Musician King

Cyber Saurus

Vermillion Sparrow

Rose Spectre of Dunn

Mystical Sand

Sanwitch

Soul Hunter

Great Mammoth of Goldfine

Bracchio-Radius

Aqua Dragon

Kaiser Dragon

First of the Dragons

**Side Deck:**

Supply

Petit Angel

Mystical Sheep # 2

Behegon

Faith Bird

Takuhee

Wings of Wicked Flame

Instant Fusion

Centrifugal Field

Spell Economics

Synchro Fusionist

Rare Fish

Mavellus

Skull Bird

Crimson Sunbird

"And that's it! Bye!"


	11. The Smell of Success

Yu-Gi-Oh Legends

By

The R&D Department

_The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh series. That right belongs to __Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Notes: **__**Alright, here we are. Episode 11. I think I'm getting back into the swing of things here. Anyway, this is the final songlist we have for our main characters. It's Colt's! (Who, oddly enough, isn't the one whose Dueling this episode is focused on today. Weird)**_

_**Colt's Songlist:**_

_**Endlessly- The Cab**_

_**Turning Out- AJR**_

_**Savages- Marina and the Diamonds**_

_**Bushes- Hot Chelle Rae**_

_**Guillotine- Jon Bellion feat. Travis Mendez**_

_**Without You- David Guetta feat. Usher**_

_**Empire- Shakira**_

_**New Americana- Halsey**_

_**Roaring 20s- Panic! At the Disco**_

_**Let 'em Talk- Ke$ha feat. The Eagles of Death Metal**_

_**To Be Human- Marina**_

_**Housekey- Scott Helman **_

_**Speaking of the Songlists, here's one more thing before we get into the episode: You may want to check Yumiko and Tsuki's again. R and I (D) updated them. R updated Yumiko's because I kinda got onto her about the songs being hard to understand the meaning behind since they weren't in English, and if I have a hard time understanding it, the readers, you, might as well. Tsuki's got updated mainly because 1. I didn't like the order I originally put them in, and 2. I kinda forgot two songs I meant to put on it, but forgot about when I made the list, so I threw on whatever I was listening to at the time I thought would work. Anyway, they should be fixed now. Hope you guys enjoy listening to them, they can provide insight into the story if you listen to them, especially in [ANTI-SPOILER MAGIC HAS BLOCKED THIS NAME.]'s case.**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**_

_**Episode 11: The Smell of Success.**_

_Last episode, we left our four heroes at the Gekko City Duel Park for the Dueling Royale Elimination round of the Silver Moon Tournament. Each was sent to a different location in the park, and in order to make it to the Tournament proper, had to defeat a certain number of Duelists within a time limit. Nami, who was sent to Area A- the Cityscape, Dueled (and won) against Elmer, a Duelist with a pension for Fusion Summoning, by awakening a new form of her Duel Spirit partner, Airknight Parshath. In the meantime, Yumiko is currently facing Duelists in the Underground Aquarium Area, Colt is in the Wild West Area, and Kiba is currently chasing down his next opponent in the Jungle Area. _

We are now in the Wild West Area, witnessing what seems to be a storm of desert sand and smoke whirling around as several other Duelists look on in amazement. Eventually, the storm dies down, revealing two Duelists. One is a figure wearing a Dueling outfit of black armor, complete with clawed gauntlets, with violet lines stretching over it like veins. A chain with a skull-shaped Accessory seems to be present in the place of a belt, connecting the armored chest to armored legs. Meanwhile, the Duelist's face is completely covered by a Helmet that looks like some kind of blend between a bat, a dragon, and Power Ranger/Kamen Rider like fusion, leading to an overall intimidating appearance.

The other figure, however, is a little bit taller than the first, and is dressed like a cowboy. An off-white Stetson sits on his head, covering most of his slightly long, but still spiky indigo hair. A poncho covers his chest, a combination of orange, red, and yellow in a pattern of some kind, while the clothes he has underneath it seem a tad unusual. He is wearing denim pants, with brown leather chaps over that, complete with a brown belt connected to a large, shiny buckle, to which an empty holster is attached, and black cowboy boots, complete with spurs, but the unusual thing is his upper body. While both arms have a brown, fingerless glove on each hand, the right arm has a sleeve of blue-gray fabric, which connects to a white, sleeveless shirt underneath the poncho, while the left arm is completely bare, revealing a well-toned, lean arm with a 07 tattoo on it. The Duelist smirks, moving the toothpick in his mouth from one side to the other as the first Duelist collapses onto his knees, cursing as the Duel ends.

"**D-Dammit….."**

**DUEL OVER.**

**WINNER: ?**

The cowboy takes off his Disk and places it back into the holster on his belt as he makes his way towards the masked Duelist, speaking as he does so.

"_WHOOOOEEEE! _That was one heck of a Duel right there, pal! I wasn't sure I was gonna win!"

The masked Duelist looks up, speaking with a voice partially obscured by the helmet he's wearing.

"**I wasn't sure who would win either, near the end. It got so close….."**

The cowboy offers his hand to the masked Duelist, who takes it, and then picks himself up off the ground. The cowboy grins before continuing.

"Anyway, you were such a good opponent, I hope we can have a rematch in the Tournament proper! Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Oakley Aimsworth, nice to meet'cha!"

The masked Duelist nods before speaking.

"**I'm…..Oh! Hang on…."**

The Duelist messes with a Duel Badge on his chest, turning the metal ring.

"**Now, how did this-?"**

The badge makes a clicking noise as a dark, purplish-black aura engulfs the Duelist, as the aura dies down, the Duelist's silhouette loses the spiky profile it had due to the armor, and when the aura fades away completely, Colt continues his introduction.

"I'm Colt Blackstone, part of the team from Gekko City Elite Duel Academy."

He and Oakley shake hands. Oakley speaks.

"Whelp, Nice to meet'cha, Colt! But if we wanna Duel again, we gotta go find some more showdowns to get in! See ya!"

Oakley walks off into the sunset of the Wild West Arena, while Colt turns around to see a bunch of Duelists sneering at him, Disks ready. One of them speaks up.

"Well, well, well. It turns out that the '_scary black knight' _I heard was here is just some wet-behind the ears Duel Academy Student! You're just the kind of Duelist I need so I can get warmed up for the other Pros! And it seems I'm not the only one who thinks so! Come on guys! Let's get an easy win!"

Colt gets a steely-eyed look as he adjusts his Disk and turns his Duel badge back on. He speaks when his Dueling outfit finishes reforming around him.

"**Bring it!"**

….

"_YES! _Only a few more to go!"

Nami jumps up and down as she defeats another Duelist. Parshath nods.

"_Yes, Mistress, and then we shall meet up with your friends."_

Nami starts running across the Cityscape, and draws her Disk when she runs into two Duelists who raise their Disks as she approaches. Nami gets a determined look in her eyes, her Duel outfit fluttering in the wind.

"_Bring it on!"_

…_.._

"SPLOOSH!"

Another Duelist gets sent flying into the water of the Underground Aquarium as their LP reach zero. As Yumiko stands there, victorious, her Duel Disk chimes, and a video of fireworks, confetti, and the Tournament's MC, David O'Dill, pops up. David speaks, but upon getting to Yumiko's name, it is very clear it is an automatic message.

"CONGRADULATIONS! Yumiko Hitori. YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY DEFEATED THE REQUIRED NUMBER OF OPPONENT'S NEEDED TO PROGRESS TO THE NEXT ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT! WE ASK THAT YOU PLEASE LEAVE THE AREA AND MAKE YOUR WAY EITHER BACK TO CENTRAL PLAZA, ONE OF THE DESIGNATED VIEWING AREAS AROUND THE PARK, OR THE ROOM ASSIGNED TO YOUR TEAM AT THE PARK'S RESORT! MORE INFORMATION WILL BE PROVIDED AT 6:00 PM TONIGHT REGARDING THE NEXT ROUND! THANK YOU!"

With that, the message shuts off, and Yumiko brings up the Area's map on her Disk in order to find the nearest exit. She murmurs out loud as she makes her way to the exit.

"I wonder how the others are doing…."

Her thoughts, however, are interrupted by the sound of someone screaming around the corner.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

Yumiko stops and peers around the corner. There, on the ground, is a Duelist wearing a white suit with a black undershirt, he's on his back, and is inching away from what seems to have been his opponent: A woman with ashen-brown hair, dressed in durable, adventurer-type clothing. She speaks menacingly as she draws a whip out of her belt.

"_Talk. _**Now.**"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, lady! I-"

The whip whizzes forward, tearing off an arm of the man's suit as the woman interrupts him.

"_Don't lie to me! You __**know**__ who I am! You have a number! You're one of their Legend Hunters!"_

The man grasps his upper arm, trying to hide the 23 tattoo that the woman's whip has revealed, but the woman approaches him, and lifts him up by his collar as she continues speaking, her teeth bared, and voice filled with fury, and strangely, sadness.

"_You __**will**__ tell me what I want to know. WHERE. IS. HE?"_

The man blurts out.

"_I-I don't know! It happened before I joined up!"_

The man raises his open hands to his face, signaling his harmlessness. The woman's expression gradualy softens as he continues to babble.

"_We were told to avoid you! But with lower Hunters like me, who joined up after, they didn't see any reason to warn. We were told about you…..why you would go after us….but they felt us not knowing anything anyway was our best defense…"_

The woman drops him. She then starts making her way towards where Yumiko is, but stops when the guy continues speaking.

"I asked…..y'know, after we were informed…..who wouldn't, after being told _that?_ But all I got told was that the higher ups don't like to talk about it….whatever it was, it was something _bad._ I wouldn't recommend that you continue….."

The woman stands still for a moment, her back towards the guy. She speaks.

"Then you don't know how far a mother would go for the sake of her child. Now _leave."_

The goon picks himself up and runs off somewhere. Meanwhile, the woman speaks up.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations. Come on out from behind that corner!"

Yumiko flinches, and comes out from behind the corner.

"I'm sorry! I heard screaming and thought someone needed help and _what was that all about!?"_

The woman smiles faintly.

"You have a Duel Spirit."

Yumiko goes bug-eyed, and then goes steely-eyed, ready to defend herself. The woman laughs as she walks past Yumiko, gesturing for her to follow.

"My name is Pandora Dangerfield. You were heading for the exit, correct? I also just finished my last required Duel, as well. Come, allow me to share my story with you….."

…..

Birds fly away as a scream of frustration echoes through the jungle.

"GRAAAAAAH! _C'MON!_ WHERE IS EVERYONE!?"

Kiba scoffs as he continues talking to himself.

"I need _one _more, just _one _more, and I'm in, and what do they do? They run off. They're so intimidated by my skills they run off. WHERE ARE YOU!?"

A rustling is heard in some nearby bushes behind Kiba, and a Duelist steps out, as he does, Kiba sniffs the air, and scrunches up his nose as he remarks.

"_Bleech!_ What stinks!? It smells worse than that rotting roadkill I had to scrape off the pavement outside the shop….."

The Duelist laughs, drawing Kiba's attention.

"_Ohohohohohoho!_ So you have noticed my _fragrance, _yes?"

Kiba turns around, holding his nose, and looks at the Duelist. It's a guy, tall, fit, with a black pompadour bearing a white streak down the middle. He's wearing a black-and-white striped vest, under which a red ascot puffs out of the neck of, while a red rose adorns his lapel. His pants are white, and his shoes polished black. The shirt underneath the vest is also red, but a deeper shade that the ascot. His sleeves are rolled up, revealing a 17 tattoo on his upper left arm. Kiba speaks.

"_Fragrance?_ Dude, I hate to tell ya this, but if that's your cologne, you need somethin' different, cause that ain't workin'! For anyone!"

The Duelist's eyes narrow for a moment, and then he smiles smugly as he pulls out his Deck and starts shuffling it.

"_Eh. _Such undignified senses, it goes without saying when one is called _'Wolf'."_

Kiba's eyes narrow. As he squints trying to focus through the tears his eyes are producing due to the horrible cologne, he finally notices the number tattoo.

"So, you're a Legend Hunter."

The Duelist smiles wickedly.

"_Oui._ I am number _dix-sept,_ code-named "_Moufette_", but you may call me Beau LeFume!"

Beau places his Deck into his Duel Disk.

"And I challenge you, _Chiot!"_

Kiba pulls out his Deck, and preps it before placing it into his Disk. His eyes are red, and it's clear that Beau's cologne is bothering him.

"Alright, but it's your funeral!"

**DUEL START!**

**Kiba: 8000 LP.**

**Beau: 8000 LP.**

Kiba and Beau play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to see who goes first.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

**Kiba throws paper, Beau throws scissors. Beau goes first.**

"I shall start! First, I Summon my Heavenscent Brute- Skunk onto the field!"

**Heavenscent Brute- Skunk**

**Level 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1700**

**Gains 300 ATK/DEF for each Scent Counter on the Field. Once per turn, you may target 1 face-up card on the field; place 1 Scent Counter on it.**

"Next I shall play my Spell card, Moonlight Fragrance!"

**Moonlight Fragrance**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**All Plant monsters you control gain 300 DEF for each Scent Counter on this card. Each time a "Heavenscent" monster is Summoned: place 1 Scent Counter on this card. Once per turn, during your turn: you may remove 3 Scent Counters from this card; add 1 Plant monster from your Deck or GY to your hand. If a "Heavenscent" monster you control (and no other cards) would be destroyed: you may remove all Scent Counters on this card instead.**

"Next, because I have my Skunk on the field, I am allowed to bring out his _ch__érie! _Come forth, Heavenscent Beauty- Moonlit Rose!"

**Heavenscent Beauty- Moonlit Rose**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Plant/Effect/ATK 700/DEF 2000**

**If you control a face-up Beast-Warrior monster, you may Special Summon this card (from your hand.) Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target if you control a face-up Beast-Warrior monster. Once per turn, you may target 1 face-up card that has Scent Counter(s) on it. If it is a card you control: Gain 700 LP. If it is a card your opponent controls: Inflict 700 damage to your opponent.**

"Due to her Summoning, my Moonlight Fragrance gains a Scent Counter! This boosts my Rose's DEF by 300!"

**Heavenscent Beauty- Moonlit Rose**

**DEF 2300**

"And since there is now a Scent Counter on the field, my Skunk gains 300 ATK/DEF!"

**Heavenscent Brute- Skunk**

**ATK 2200/ DEF 2000**

"Next, I shall use my Skunk's ability! This allows me to place a Scent Counter onto one card on the field. I choose my Moonlight Fragrance!"

**Heavenscent Brute- Skunk**

**ATK 2500/ DEF 2300**

**Heavenscent Beauty- Moonlit Rose**

**DEF 2600**

"I shall then lay two cards face-down, and then use my Rose's effect! By targeting one card on the field, I can either inflict 700 points of damage to you or gain 700 LP depending on who it belongs to! Since my field is the only one with monsters, I choose my own Moonlit Rose!"

**Beau's LP: 8700**

"I then end my turn, _chiot!"_

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's turn.**

Kiba growls as he draws.

"I don't know what a 'chiot' is, but I'm feelin' it's somethin' insultin'. Anyway, I start off by layin' one card face-down, and Summonin' Recon, Scout Fur Hire!"

**Recon, Scout Fur Hire**

**Level 2/WIND/Beast/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 500**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Recon, Scout Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Set card on the field; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "Recon, Scout Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"Thanks to her, I can now bring out Seal, Strategist Fur Hire!"

**Seal, Strategist Fur Hire**

**Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Seal, Strategist Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 monster "Fur Hire" in your GY; add it to your hand. You may only use each effect of "Seal, Strategist Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"Thanks to him, Recon's other effect activates! Allowing me to destroy one of your Set cards! Go! Sabotaging Shot!"

**Card destroyed was Lingering Stench.**

"But why stop the fun there? I use Seal's effect to Special Summon Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire!"

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**Level 4/FIRE/Reptile/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 200**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can have all monsters "Fur Hire" currently on the field gain 500 ATK/DEF until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"Then, using Bravo's effect, I call on Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire, in Defense Mode!"

**Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire**

**Level 5/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 2400**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster "Fur Hire" you control with a different name, except "Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire". You can only use this effect of "Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire" once per turn. Your opponent cannot target monsters "Fur Hire" you control with card effects, except this one.**

Beau's eyes go wide in surprise.

"_Mon Dieu! _Four monsters in one turn!"

Kiba grins wolfishly.

"Oh it gets better. First, Sagitta inflicts 500 damage to you for each Fur Hire monster I have with a different name, other than her! I have three, so that's 1500 damage! Get 'em, Sagitta! Indiscriminate Shelling!"

"_GRAH!"_

**Beau's LP: 7200**

Kiba continues speaking.

"Then, Bravo increases the ATK/DEF of all my Fur Hires that were on the field when Sagitta arrived by 500!"

**Recon**

**ATK 1500/ DEF 1000**

**Seal**

**ATK 2100/DEF 1500**

**Bravo**

**ATK 2400/ DEF 700**

"But I'm not quite done yet! The requirements are three monsters with different types! I use Recon, Sagitta, and Bravo!"

The Link Gate opens as Kiba recites.

"_The Silver Moon Beckons, its light guiding my path! The blossoms scatter behind me as I sheath my blade! Tear through the Night Sky, Oh Heavenly Fang! Bloom, Sweet Cherry Blossoms! _I Link Summon Folgo, Justice Fur Hire!"

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire**

**Link-3/DARK/Beast/Link/Effect/ATK 2400**

**Top-center, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left**

**3 monsters with different Types**

**Cannot be used as Link Material. If this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" with a different type from the 3 monsters used for the Link Summon, from your Deck in Defense Position. If a card(s) your opponent controls is destroyed by battle or card effect: draw 1 card, then, if you control 3 or more monsters "Fur Hire" with different names, draw 2 additional cards. You can only use each effect of "Folgo, Justice Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"Thanks to Folgo here, I'm now allowed to Special Summon a Fur Hire monster from my Deck in Defense Mode, so long as it's different than the Materials I used to bring him out! I Special Summon Rafale, Champion Fur Hire!"

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2200**

**If this card is Special Summoned: you can excavate the top cards of your Deck equal to the number of monsters "Fur Hire" you control with different names, except "Rafale, Champion Fur Hire", and if you do, add 1 of them to your hand, also shuffle the rest back into your Deck. When your opponent activates a monster effect (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card "Fur Hire"; negate the activation. You can only use each effect of "Rafale, Champion Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"Due to me Special Summonin' him, Rafale lets me excavate the top two cards of my Deck, and Seal here allows me to return a Fur Hire in my GY to my hand! I choose Recon! Go, Seal! Member Recall!"

**Cards excavated were Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire and Trap Jammer.**

Kiba looks at the excavated cards.

"Hmm, I can get the Bravo in my GY next turn if I wanted to…..so I'll take Trap Jammer!"

Beau speaks up.

"Not so fast, _chiot! _I activate my Trap card Stink Bomb!"

**Stink Bomb**

**Trap Card**

**Target 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field; place 1 Scent Counter on it. As long as that monster remains on the field, your opponent cannot Summon monsters to either monster zone adjacent to it. If there are monsters occupying those zones when this card's effect resolves, return those monsters to their owner's hand.**

"With this card, I get to place 1 Scent Counter on a face-up monster you control! And I choose your Folgo!"

The card hurls a bright, acidic green ball towards Folgo. Upon making contact, the ball explodes, releasing a cloud of green smoke all around Kiba's field. Kiba sniffs, and goes wide-eyed, cursing as he starts coughing.

"*_HACK!* WHAT THE HELL!? IT REEKS! WHAT IS THIS!? GODDAMMIT!"_

Beau continues speaking.

"This is my power as a Legend Hunter! Any Scent I use becomes manifested as a weapon against my opponent! This shall cause you much distress, _chiot!_ And to make matters even better, due to my Stink Bomb, your Folgo becomes unapproachable, and any monster near him returns to your hand!"

Rafale catches a whiff of the Stink Bombed Folgo. The dragon scrunches up his nose, and returns to Kiba's hand. Kiba's eyes are now red and irritated.

"G-godammit…I can't see….It smells so bad…."

Beau speaks up.

"And don't forget, since there is yet another Scent Counter on the field, my Skunk gains 300 more ATK/DEF!"

**Heavenscent Brute- Skunk**

**ATK 2800/ DEF 2600**

Kiba continues cursing upon hearing this, although it is unsure if he is swearing due to the Duel, or the smell of the Stink Bomb.

"_DAMMIT!"_

Beau frowns, shaking his head.

"Such vulgarity. _Eh,_ that's what happens when one is uncivilized."

Kiba opens his eyes a little, they are still watery.

"_Tch!_ With your Skunk on the field, I can't really do anything, so I'll lay one card face-down, and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Beau's Turn.**

"I draw!...I then play the Spell Golden Nectar!"

**Golden Nectar**

**Spell Card**

**If you control a face-up Plant monster: Special Summon 1 Beast, Beast-Warrior, Winged Beast, or Insect monster from your hand or Deck.**

"I use this card to Summon my Heavenscent Brute- Badger!"

**Heavenscent Brute- Badger**

**Level 4/Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1800**

**Once per turn (Quick Effect): you may remove 1 Scent Counter on the field; this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn.**

"This places yet another Scent Counter onto my Moonlight Fragrance!"

**Heavenscent Beauty- Moonlit Rose**

**DEF 2900**

**Heavenscent Brute- Skunk**

**ATK 3100/ DEF 2900**

"Now, I shall use the secondary effect of my Spell! By removing 3 Scent Counters, I can add a Plant monster to my hand! I choose my Heavenscent Beauty- Golden Honeysuckle!"

**Heavenscent Brute- Skunk**

**ATK 2200/ DEF 2000**

**Heavenscent Beauty- Moonlit Rose**

**DEF 2000**

"I then Summon Honeysuckle!"

**Heavenscent Beauty- Golden Honeysuckle**

**Level 2/WATER/Plant/Effect/ATK 800/ DEF 1100**

**If you control a face-up Beast monster, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. Once per turn, you may remove 1 face-up Scent Counter from the field: Add 1 "Heavenscent" Monster from your Deck to your hand.**

"This once more adds a Scent Counter onto my Moonlight Fragrance!"

**Heavenscent Brute- Skunk**

**ATK 2500/ DEF 2300**

**Heavenscent Beauty- Moonlit Rose**

**DEF 2300**

**Heavenscent Beauty- Golden Honeysuckle**

**DEF 1400 **

"I then use my Skunk's effect to add another Scent Counter to my Moonlight Fragrance!"

**Heavenscent Brute- Skunk**

**ATK 2900/ DEF 2600**

**Heavenscent Beauty- Moonlit Rose**

**DEF 2600**

**Heavenscent Beauty- Golden Honeysuckle**

**DEF 1700**

"I then use my Rose's effect to target your Folgo, and since it is your monster, you now take 700 damage!"

"AH!"

**Kiba's LP: 7300**

"I then attack your Folgo with my Skunk! Malodorous Mauling!"

"GRAH!"

**Kiba's LP: 6800**

**Heavenscent Brute- Skunk**

**ATK 2600/DEF 2300**

"I then end my turn, _chiot!"_

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

"I draw!...and then use Seal's effect to Special Summon Recon in Defense Mode!"

**Recon, Scout Fur Hire**

**DEF 500**

"I then use Seal's other ability to return Bravo to my hand from my GY! Member Recall!"

"That won't do anything for you, _chiot!"_

"That's what you think! I then use Recon's effect to Special Summon Bravo!"

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 1900**

"And then use Bravo's effect to Special Summon Rafale! This not only triggers Bravo's effect, but also allows me to excavate the top three cards from my Deck!"

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**ATK 3300**

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 2400**

**Recon, Scout Fur Hire**

**DEF 1000**

**Seal, Strategist Fur Hire**

**ATK 2100**

**Cards excavated were Fandora, the Flying Furtress, Red Reboot, and Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire.**

"I add Fandora, the Flying Furtress to my hand!"

Beau's smugness falters.

"_Non!_ Your monsters are too strong!"

Kiba's face scrunches up as he tries to smile, still affected by the smell.

"I'm not done yet, asshole! Y'see, that Spell card of yours is a problem, so I think I need to get rid of it. The requirements are 2 Beast, Beast-Warrior, and/or Winged Beast monsters! I select Seal and Recon!"

The Link Gate forms as Kiba recites a chant.

"_Fire blazes in my Soul, my fortune cast into the flames! Fire! Fire! Fire! Hot! Hot! Hot! _I Link Summon Fire Fighting Daruma Doll!"

**Fire Fighting Daruma Doll**

**Link-2/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/Link/Effect/ATK 1500**

**Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

**2 Beast, Beast-Warrior, and/or Winged Beast monsters**

**This card gains 100 ATK for each Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged Beast monster on the field. Once per turn: You can target 1 Spell/Trap on each field; destroy them. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 of your Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast monsters, that is banished or is in your GY; add it to your hand.**

**Fire Fighting Daruma Doll**

**ATK 1800**

Kiba shakes his head as he continues.

"I then use my Daruma Doll's effect! By targeting one Spell/Trap on each field, I get to destroy them! I choose one of my face-down cards, and your Moonlight Fragrance! This means you no longer have any Scent Counters, weakenin' your monsters! Go, Karma Burn!"

**Set card destroyed was Heartless Drop Off**

**Heavenscent Brute- Skunk**

**ATK 1900/DEF 1700**

**Heavenscent Beauty- Moonlit Rose**

**DEF 2000**

**Heavenscent Beauty- Golden Honeysuckle**

**DEF 1100**

"_Mon Dieu, _this is not good….."

Kiba grins.

"Damn straight, Stinky! Now, Rafale, attack his Skunk! Peerless Strike!"

"_NON!"_

**Beau's LP: 5800**

**Fire Fighting Daruma Doll**

**ATK 1700**

"Now, Daruma, attack his Badger! Bonfire!"

**Beau's LP: 5600**

"This activates another of my Daruma Doll's abilities! When he destroys a monster, I get to add a Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast monster to my hand from my GY! I choose Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire!"

"_Incroyable!"_

Kiba continues.

"And now that your Brutes are gone, Your Beauties are now fair game! Bravo, attack his Moonlit Rose! Salamander Slash!"

Kiba grins now that his assault is concluded.

"I end my turn, Stinky!"

**Turn End.**

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**ATK 2800**

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 1900**

**Beau's Turn.**

A fierce aura surrounds Beau. As it grows, Kiba's face scrunches up.

"_Dude, how is that cologne of yours gettin' worse?"_

Beau answers.

"So, I am 'Stinky', huh? I will show you! I am _Num__é__ro Dix-Sept, and I am far above you! I draw!"  
_

Beau snarls as he draws.

"_I play the Spell Necro Bloom!"_

**Necro Bloom**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Special Summon any number of "Heavenscent" monsters from your GY, including at least 1 Plant monster. After this effect resolves: Take 500 damage for each card Summoned by this effect, and then place Scent Counters on each monster Summoned.**

"With this, I bring back my Skunk, Badger, and Rose!"

**Heavenscent Brute-Skunk**

**ATK 1900**

**Heavenscent Brute- Badger**

**ATK 1500**

**Heavenscent Beauty- Moonlit Rose**

**DEF 2000**

**Fire Fighting Daruma Doll**

**ATK 1800**

"I then take 500 damage for each card I Summoned with this, but each one gets a Scent Counter as well!"

**Beau's LP: 4100**

**Heavenscent Brute-Skunk**

**ATK 2800/ DEF 2600**

"I now use Rose's effect! By targeting my Skunk, I gain 700 LP!"

**Beau's LP: 4800**

"I then use Skunk's effect to add another Scent Counter to him, which powers him up more!" 

**Heavenscent Brute-Skunk**

**ATK 3100/DEF 2900**

"I now attack your Rafale with my Skunk! Malodorous Mauling!" 

**Kiba's LP: 6500**

"Now, I use my Badger's effect! By removing a Scent Counter from my Rose, he now gains 1000 ATK this turn!"

**Heavenscent Brute- Badger**

**ATK 2500**

**Heavenscent Brute-Skunk**

**ATK 2800/DEF 2600**

"I now attack your lizard with Badger! Cruel Claws!"

"_AHHH!"_

**Kiba's LP: 5900**

"I now end my turn, and with that, you only have that stupid doll left! I will end you next turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

"Alright, Stinky, I'm gettin' tired of this! I start by playin' Fandora, The Flying Furtress!"

**Fandora, The Flying Furtress**

**Field Spell Card**

**During your Draw Phase, before you draw: You can give up your normal draw this turn, and if you do, add 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your Deck to your hand. If you control 5 or more monsters "Fur Hire" with different names: You can send this card from the Field to the GY; destroy all cards your opponent controls, also, for the rest of this turn, your opponent takes no damage.**

"I then Summon Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire in Defense Mode!"

**Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire**

**Level 2/WIND/Beast/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1000**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step.): You can target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire" once per turn.**

**Fire Fighting Daruma Doll**

**ATK 1900**

"I then use Donpa's effect to Special Summon Dyna, Hero Fur Hire in Attack Mode!"

**Dyna, Hero Fur Hire**

**Level 6/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1400**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can banish cards from your opponent's GY, up to the number of monsters "Fur Hire" you control with different names. You can only use this effect of "Dyna, Hero Fur Hire" once per turn. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters "Fur Hire" you control for attacks, except this one.**

"Thanks to Donpa, I now get to destroy one face-up card on the field! I choose your Skunk! Goliath Snipe!"

"_Non!"_

Kiba smirks.

"I now use Dyna's ability! I now get to banish monsters from your GY equal to the number of Fur Hires I have! I banish your Skunk and your Moonlight Fragrance! Banishing Barrage!"

"_NON! _Not my Skunk, he's my best monster!...I activate the effect of my Badger! By removing a Scent Counter from him, I now increase his ATK by 1000! This makes your so-callled 'Hero' not strong enough to destroy him!"

**Heavenscent Brute-Badger**

**ATK 2500**

"You wish! I activate the Spell Rush Recklessly! This boosts Dyna's ATK by 700!"

**Rush Recklessly**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Target 1 face-up monster: it gains 700 ATK until the end of this turn.**

**Dyna, Hero Fur Hire**

**ATK 3200**

"I now attack your Badger with Dyna! Manticore Mauling!"

**Beau's LP: 4100**

**Fire Fighting Daruma Doll**

**ATK 1800**

"I then attack your Honeysuckle with my Fire Fighting Daruma Doll! Bonfire!" 

"_NO!"_

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Dyna, Hero Fur Hire**

**ATK 2500**

**Beau's Turn.**

"I draw! I Summon Heavenscent Brute- Shield Beetle in Defense Mode!"

**Heavenscent Brute- Shield Beetle**

**Level 1/ WIND/ Insect/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 1700**

**When this card is Summoned: Place 1 Scent Counter on it. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle (Quick Effect): You may remove 1 Scent Counter from this card, it is not destroyed. If this card is destroyed by battle: place 1 Scent Counter on every face-up monster on the field.**

"Shield Beetle gains 1 Scent Counter on him when he's Summoned! And once per turn, if he would be destroyed, I can remove a Scent Counter from him instead! I now use Rose's effect to increase my LP by 700!"

**Beau's LP: 4800**

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

"First off, I use the effect of my Field Spell, this allows me to give up my normal draw to add a Fur Hire monster to my hand! I add Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire, and then Summon him!"

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 500**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step.): You can add 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your Deck to your hand, except "Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire". You can only use each effect of "Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"I then use Donpa's effect, allowing me to Special Summon Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire in Defense Mode! With this, I destroy your Rose using his secondary effect! Goliath Snipe!"

**Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire**

**DEF 2400**

**Fire Fighting Daruma Doll**

**ATK 1900**

"_Non!"_

"And since he was on the field, Beat allows me to add a Fur Hire monster to my hand! I choose Wiz, Sage Fur Hire, and then Sagitta's effect activates! That means 1500 damage! Indiscriminate Shelling!

"_AHHHH!"_

**Beau's LP: 3300**

"I then use Beat's effect to Special Summon Wiz in Defense Mode!"

**Wiz, Sage Fur Hire**

**Level 7/WATER/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 2800**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can gain 500 LP for each monster "Fur Hire" you control with a different name, except "Wiz, Sage Fur Hire". When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card or effect (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card "Fur Hire"; negate the activation. You can only use each effect of "Wiz, Sage Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"Thanks to her, I now gain 500 LP for each Fur Hire I have with a different name, other than her!"

**Kiba's LP: 7900**

Kiba snarls.

"And now, I'm puttin' an end to this! I have my Doll attack your Shield Beetle! Bonfire!"

"You forget! By removing a Scent Counter from him, I can save him from destruction!"

"I haven't! That's why Dyna now attacks! Manticore Mauling!"

Beau smiles.

"You screwed up, _chiot._ When my Shield Beetle is destroyed, he releases Scent Counters all over the field! You thought my fragrance was bad now? Just wait!"

Shield Beetle explodes in a cloud of brown smoke. Kiba starts coughing.

"*_cough* Oh God, it smells worse than the others! AHHHHH!"_

Beau smirks.

"You won't get rid of me that easily!"

"Oh yeah!? _*blech* _Beat, Attack his LP directly!"

"_Oof!"_

**Beau's LP: 2100**

"I then _*ACHOO!* _end my turn!" 

**Turn End**

**Beau's Turn**

Beau draws, and then starts laughing.

"_Ohohohohohohhohohhoho! _With this, I have now won the Duel! I Summon Heavenscent Brute- Bombardier!"

**Heavenscent Brute- Bombardier**

**Level 8/ FIRE/Insect/Effect/ATK 0/ DEF 0**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) When there is a monster(s) on the field with a Scent Counter . When this card is Summoned this way: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Scent Counter on the field, and if you do, this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the amount of damage inflicted. This card cannot attack the turn you use this effect. Once per turn, you may target one face-up monster on the field that has a Scent Counter: Destroy it.**

"With this, I now inflict 500 damage to you for each monster you have with a Scent Counter, and then Bombardier gains the amount of damage you take as his Attack and Defense! You have _six _monsters with Scent Counters! That means 3000 damage!"

Bombardier blasts Kiba.

"Grrrrrr!"

**Kiba's LP: 4900**

**Heavenscent Brute- Bombardier**

**ATK 3000**

"Lucky for you, I cannot attack with him this turn, but I can use his secondary effect to take out one monster that has a Scent Counter! I choose-!"

Kiba interrupts.

"Yeah, you ain't gonna have a choice there, Stinky. Y'see, Sagitta here prevents you from being able to target anyone but her for a card effect, _unless_ you want to take out my Daruma Doll, who isn't protected, since he ain't a Fur Hire."

"_Tch!_ Fine! I choose to destroy your Daruma! Acidic Inferno!"

Bombardier melts Daruma with an acid. Beau snarls with glee.

"I then end my turn, prideful in the fact you can do _nothing_ to stop my ultimate monster!"

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

"We'll just see about _that!_ I draw!...I play the Spell United We Stand!"

**United We Stand**

**Equip Spell Card**

**The equipped monster gains 800 ATK/DEF for each face-up monster you control.**

Beau's face falls as his eyes widen. It is very obvious he knows what this means. Kiba continues.

"With this, a monster I choose gets an 800 ATK/DEF boost for _every _face-up monster I got! I choose to give this bad boy to Dyna, Hero Fur Hire!"

**Dyna, Hero Fur Hire**

**ATK 6500**

Beau falls onto his knees, begging, although it is not clear if he is talking to Kiba or to himself.

"_Non! Please, not that! I cannot lose! I am number Seventeen!"_

Kiba bares his fangs as he looks around.

"Things might get a little hot as a result of all these fumes, but Dyna, Hero Fur Hire, Attack his Bombardier and end this Duel! Manticore Mauling!"

Bombardier explodes as Dyna pummels it, sending it into Beau. As the monster explodes, sparks fly and a huge explosion rips through the jungle, spreading flames everywhere. Beau shouts out.

"_GRAAAAAH!"_

**Beau's LP: 0**

**Duel End.**

**Winner: Kiba.**

Beau picks himself up as the Duel fades away, the fire very much a real threat. As he does so, we see Kiba pull off the arm band on his upper left arm, as it is now on fire. Beau's eyes widen in shock as Kiba walks away, and speaks softly as Kiba retreats.

"_Neuf? Impossible!"_

….

"And that is my story."

Pandora finishes her story as she sets down a cup of coffee on a table outside of one of the Duel Park's Cafes. Across from her, Yumiko sits, a grim expression on her face.

"So, let me get this straight….."

Before Yumiko can finish, however, two voices interrupt her.

"_YUMIKO! OH MY GOD!"_

"_Yumiko!"_

Yumiko turns her head, and sees both Nami and Colt, (who have both finished with the required number of Duels) running towards her. Upon arriving, the two lean over, panting. Yumiko stands up, concern evident.

"Guys-? What's wrong?"

Colt answers.

"It's the Jungle Area! Haven't you been paying attention?"

Yumiko shakes her head.

"No, I was busy, I think I might have a lead-"

Nami interrupts.

"_It's on FIRE, Yumiko! The Jungle Area is on FIRE! _Look!"

Nami points to the TV mounted outside the Café. It is muted, but shows an alert mentioning the fire that has broken out in the Jungle Area, due to what seems to be the ignition of an undetected gas leak. Yumiko's eyes widen.

"_Oh my God, KIBA!"_

She looks at Pandora.

"I'm sorry, but my friend-!"

Pandora raises her hand, cutting Yumiko off.

"Go. We can talk later. Just please think about my offer."

Yumiko nods, and together with Nami and Colt, run towards the Jungle Area.

….

Sirens are the first thing the three hear as they arrive, while the first thing they see is a barricade set up by those trying to put out the fire. Both Park staff and Emergency Responders are on the scene, telling everyone to stay back and assisting as much as they can with putting out the blaze. Yumiko walks up to a Park staff member.

"Please, our teammate was sent here! Is there any knowledge of whether he's still in there or not!?"

The Park official nods.

"You aren't the only ones concerned for your teammates. Do you have his name? I can look up where his Duel Disk says he is if it is still linked to the system."

"Kiba. Kiba Yōhei."

The attendant looks up the information with his Disk. He nods as he pulls the information, grinning.

"Let's see….Kiba Yōhei….According to this, he left the Jungle Area a little after the blaze started, and checked into his team's assigned suite a few moments ago. It also says he made a request from Room Service for several boxes of Baking Soda, Liquid Detergent, and Hydrogen Peroxide? _Huh?"_

Yumiko sighs in relief.

"_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"_

"Don't mention, it, miss, happy to help."

A voice rings out.

"We've got one! Multiple burns and Smoke inhalation! Possibly closest one to the source! Clear the way!"

The barricade opens, and several emergency workers emerge from the Jungle Area pushing a stretcher with an unconscious Beau on it, his face covered by an oxygen mask.

Yumiko rejoins her friends starts talking.

"He apparently finished his Duels and left the area before the blaze. According to the attendant, he checked into our suite a few moments ago, which means he's alright. Come on, let's go."

Colt nods.

"So he's okay?"

Yumiko nods as the three start walking. Nami speaks.

"Are you okay? Yumiko?"

Yumiko doesn't answer.

…

"_OH MY GOD! WHY DOES IT FREAKIN' REEK IN HERE!? IT SMELLS LIKE SEVERAL THINGS DIED, GOT THROWN UP ON, AND THEN GOT MIXED INTO A TIRE FIRE!"_

This is Colt's reaction as the three enter their assigned suite at the Park Resort. While he is the only one to vocalize his disgust, he, Yumiko, and Nami all cover their noses upon entering, while Yumiko and Nami try to look for the source of the offensive odor. Yumiko speaks.

"Where is it coming from?"

Nami however, notices several articles of clothing scattered around the suite, and kneels down, picking up what looks to be like…..

"I think it's coming from _these._"

She holds up a pair of what look to be very loose boxer shorts, blue-gray in color, and decorated with little paw print designs all over them. Nami gestures around the room.

"I think it's all of these clothes that smell so bad!"

Yumiko and Colt, however, are currently wide-eyed at Nami. Yumiko speaks up.

"Errr, Nami….You do realize what you have there, right?"

Colt speaks up.

"Nami, put those _down. _Like _now._"

Nami looks at the article of clothing in question, goes bug-eyed, and immediately drops the underwear.

"_OH MY GOD!"_

She scoots herself away from the boxers as quickly as possible, freaking out as she does so.

"_OH MY GOD!"_

Yumiko and Colt go deadpan.

"_OH MY GOD!"_

The sound of a running shower that was running in the background stops, and the three turn around as the sound of muffled cursing is heard, and the bathroom door opens, revealing a very wet, very irritated, and very _nearly naked_ Kiba as he storms out of the room, shouting. He's wearing only a small towel, one that stops about mid-thigh, and is kept fastened around his waist by a clenched fist, while his normally wild and spiky blue-gray hair, as well as his ponytail, are all soaked, causing it to fall down his broad, tan shoulders. His white bangs covering his eyes.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!? CAN'T A GUY DE-SCENT HIMSELF IN PEACE!?"_

He moves his arm, using it to push his wet hair out from in front of his eyes, squinting. He calms down as he recognizes his teammates.

"Oh, it's just you. Sorry 'bout the mess, but I had to strip as soon as I got in here. I got covered in somethin' _nasty _durin' my last Duel, and the smell got all in my clothes and hair."

Yumiko's eyes widen. Both she and Nami currently are red in the face, and suffering nosebleeds. Kiba continues, unaware of the girl's reactions. Colt just looks a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Anyway, don't touch my clothes, they _freakin' reek._ I'll deal with 'em later."

Kiba turns back to reenter the bathroom, but Yumiko snaps herself out of whatever state she was in, and walks towards Kiba. She grabs his wrist, more specifically, the wrist connected to the hand holding the towel, and speaks.

"W-Wait!"

"_H-Hey! Watch it!"_

Kiba's face goes pink at Yumiko's closeness, given his current, nearly naked state. Yumiko continues.

"Are you okay!? I…I mean, we, heard there was a fire in the Jungle Area! Are you okay, Kiba?"

Kiba gets a soft expression on his face, his face turning a darker shade of pink, and lets out what seems to be a cross between a sigh and a whine before answering.

"Yeah….Yeah, I'm fine, Yumiko. Don't worry, okay? I'm still here."

Yumiko nods, smiling faintly.

"Good."

"Now, if you'll excuse me….."

Kiba removes Yumiko's hand from his wrist and reenters the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Nami speaks.

"You _liiiiiiiiiiike him!"_

Yumiko's face goes red again.

"_S-Shut up! I do not!"_

Colt rolls his eyes as he changes the subject.

"So, who was that you were talking to at the Café?"

Yumiko's eyes widen as she is reminded.

"Oh! That's right! I think I have a lead, but we'll need Kiba in on this!"

…

"**So, Faust, how is progress coming along?"**

Faust grins. He is currently sitting alone at table in a cafeteria filled with other resort staff, talking to a Holo screen with a picture of a nebula on it, the disguised voice of his master coming through.

"It is all going according to plan, Master. I even have a few things of interest to report."

"_**Oh?**_** And what might they be?"**

"First, it seems as if Yumiko Hitori has made contact with Pandora Dangerfield."

"**Hmmmm. I take it you have an idea there."**

"Yes, but not one I can exploit at this time. In the Tournament proper, definitely, but we'll have to wait and see at this point."

"**And the other?"**

"It seems Subject 17 had a run-in with the 'Wolf', and as a result of their Duel, caused the fire in the Jungle Area."

"**I see….."**

"But the interesting thing wasn't _just _the 'Wolf' in question. It was what Subject 17 _saw_ on the 'Wolf'. A number. A very _specific_ number. A _09, _to be exact."

"_**WHAT!?"**_

Surveillance of the Area taken from Subject 17's Disk just as the fire went out of control confirms it, Sir."

"_**I see…..In that case….Faust!"**_

"Yes, Sir?"

"**Inform our Subjects that they are to leave the Wolf alone. Only Subjects with a number below 10 may even **_**think**_** of taking him on, if they wish. Just to be safe, I will talk to Subject 02 about capturing the Wolf **_**alive.**_** She always was good at that sort of thing…..In the meantime, talk to Subject 07. I understand he knew Subject 09 the best, before the…..incident. We must be sure before we act on this knowledge! But if it is correct…"**

The Voice takes on an even more menacing tone.

"_**What an unexpectedly wonderful development!"**_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends: Episode 11**

**THE END.**

…_**..**_

_**Author's Notes: IT'S OVER! YAY! TWO EPISODES WRITTEN WITHIN A TWO-WEEK PERIOD! Anyway, before we hand things off to Tsuki, let me clarify some things: **__**The Legend Hunters with Number tattoos have unusual powers.**__** Normally, a Duel is just Augmented Reality, but these Duelists are different, and have the ability to make various parts of the Duel real. (Think of the Psychic Duelists from the 5D's series, or just the Shadow Games from the original series, in general. It's like that.) It also explains why Kiba had to de-scent: his opponent used his powers to make the offensive smells his cards produced a weapon. All in all, I like how this turned out. In all honesty, this episode was written **__**specifically **__**because I thought up that scene with Kiba being nearly naked, and thought "Okay, this is **__**Hilarious, **__**now, how do I make it happen in a way it works with the story?" This is the result. One more thing, as I kinda forgot to mention this last episode: I was kinda punny with the names of the Duelists in these last two episodes. Elmer, the Duelist who Nami fought, was a Fusion user, and as such, was named after the brand of glue. It was mainly done because I couldn't really think up a more interesting name, and I wasn't sure when I started writing if the guy was going to be a Legend Hunter, or just a plain old Duelist. As for Beau's name, it's French. His full name, 'Beau LeFume', literally means 'Beautiful Smoke' but Beau is pronounced the same way you would say the letters B O together, so it is a reference to B.O, or body odor. Meanwhile, his last name not only fits due to the fumes he gives off, but sounds like "PHEW!" an exclamation one makes when getting a whiff of something unpleasant. Appearance- wise, however, he looks sort of like what you would expect the human version of a certain cartoon character to look like. (Who know who I'm talking about.) hence, the French words in his vocabulary. I should also mention that while this part of the Tournament should be having its Ante-rule enforced, We aren't really seeing it right now simply due to an oversite on my part and it not being really important right now. Nami didn't get Elmer's rarest card because he's a dick who ran off after losing. Kiba didn't take Beau's simply because there was a FIRE, and even though Colt lost a Duel, Oakley is just one of those guys who would politely decline and return the card to its original owner. Anyway, Now that that is all out of the way, let's hand things over to Tsuki…**_

…

"Hi, Everyone! Welcome to Tsuki's Card Corner! I'll be with you _*cough* _as soon as I'm done burning _this!_"

We see Tsuki, but instead of his normal location in the shop, we see him outside somewhere, near a flaming barrel, into which he throws a pair of very familiar-looking boxers shorts into.

"Anyway, today we were introduced to the Heavenscent Archetype! This is a 100% made up set of cards that utilize Scent Counters! The name seems to be a play on the words 'Heaven-sent' and 'scent', namely because the author couldn't figure out any other fitting scent/smell/odor based puns to use!"

Tsuki throws a board with Heavenscent Brute-Skunk and Heavenscent Beauty- Moonlit Rose into the fire.

"The males are all named after some of the worst smelling animals on earth, which explains why they are all Beast-Warrior, Beast, Winged Beast, and Insects! The Females, on the other hand, are all named after some of the most beautiful smelling flowers, hence they're Plant typing! Each Brute has a corresponding Beauty, forming a pair! We only saw two today: Skunk and Moonlit Rose, and Badger and Honeysuckle!"

Tsuki picks up a pair of suspenders, sniffs them, wrinkles his nose, and throws them into the fire barrel before continuing.

"Each Beauty has a Spell card, and both Brutes and Beauties play differently: the Brutes tend to use Scent Counters for Power, while the Beauties use them for various supportive effects."

Tsuki throws a shirt into the barrel.

"Anyway, that's all for today, Bye!"


	12. Half Truths

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

By

The R&D Department

_The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Notes: **__**Alright, episode 12. Now, since we've finished with the main characters' song lists, this next set of episodes will provide information on the main Duel Spirits that will be appearing, followed by the next set of episodes providing trivia regarding our main characters. Anyway, before we get on to that, this episode is a bit unusual, in the fact that there isn't a Duel. The main reason for this is that the next Episode will feature a Duel in which a fan-submitted Deck will be used, and R and I are still figuring out how it works. Anyways, let's get on with the Duel Spirit Introduction! (Also, keep in mind this is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, not everything we put down has to be accurate to the real world. I am saying this because even though Nephthys is a real Egyptian goddess, the version of her that appears in the story has to confer with the reality of the story's world. As a mythology buff, doing this hurts me WAY more that it does any of you.) **_

_**Duel Spirit:**__** Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**_

_**Head canon VA: **__**Melissa Fahn (Everytime I imagine the Phoenix talking, I can't help but think she would sound like Maribelle from Fire Emblem: Awakening).**_

_**Information**__**: A Duel Spirit originating from Ancient Egypt, worshipped as a goddess of many things, including mourning and other ritualistic funerary rites. Her name means "Lady of the Temple Enclosure". **_

_**It is currently unknown how this particular spirit survived so long dormant before being transferred to a modern Duel Monsters card, but according to the files, it is highly suspected the card's artwork was made with a paint pigment created from a stone that formed the main idol in her temple.**_

_**As for the other members of the archetype, it is believed the priestesses of Nephthys believed in a form of ritualistic cremation. As their Goddess arose from the ashes upon dying, so too would they. Whenever a priestess died, a precious item of hers would be burned in a pyre in front of the idol, and the ashes would then be stored in a canopic jar until a new initiate joined, whereupon the ashes would be sprinkled on her, and she would then take on the role of her predecessor. It is believed some of these ashes were used to make the paint that made the artwork of these cards, as the artist who made them was plagued with visions while making them.**_

_**As for how Yumiko got a hold of them, her father, who was the artist in question, gave them to her, as he apparently had a vision of his daughter standing in front of the idol, dressed as an initiate the night after he finished the cards, with the Phoenix looking down on him disapprovingly, as if to say "You disturbed both the rest of my subjects and myself, If you wish to avoid my wrath, I shall take your daughter to make up for it." The only exceptions are a handful of extra copies he turned in, which were then sealed away, found by Kiba later, and given to Yumiko by him, as well as the Link Monster "Nephthys, The Sacred Flame", which Phoenix helped Yumiko shape. **_

_**Fun Fact:**__** While there are multiple versions of the Phoenix, her Spirit tends to remain in the Sacred Phoenix card, as it is apparent that when more than one is on the field, that is the one she speaks through. However, if the Phoenix is destroyed, or used as either a Tribute or Link material for another version, the Spirit will speak through whichever version of her is currently out on the field, or whichever version of her was brought out using her original vessel. **_

_**Okay, on with the episode!**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**_

_**Episode 12: Half-Truths **_

_Last episode, our heroes had defeated the required number of Duelists needed to pass on to the next round of the Tournament. As Colt and Nami continued to Duel, Yumiko met the mysterious Pandora Dangerfield, who seems to have an axe to grind against certain Duelists participating, and Kiba Dueled Beau LeFume, a Duelist with the ability to create odors during his Duels. While Kiba won, he and Beau's Duel created a fire within the Jungle Area, and Beau, a "Legend Hunter" recognized Kiba's tattoo. Upon hearing about the fire, the other three rushed to the Jungle Area, where they discovered Kiba had gone to the team's resort suite, in order to de-scent himself after Beau's Duel. After revealing her concern for Kiba's well-being, Yumiko and the others wait on him, in order to discuss something…_

We are now in the Resort Suite of our heroes, about two hours from where we left them. Yumiko, Colt, and Nami are sitting around a table as Kiba, (now out of the shower and dried off) picks up the clothes he discarded earlier, and had now left soaking in the suite's kitchen sink in a mixture of detergent, baking soda, and peroxide. As he does, he sniffs each article of clothing, before grimacing and shoving it into a black plastic garbage bag. After he finishes, he throws the bag by the door, and sits down with the others, speaking as he does so.

"All that effort, and none of those clothes are salvageable. Damn. I really liked that outfit. Guess I'll have to burn 'em later. Anyway, Babe, you said you think you had a lead?"

Yumiko nods, slowly, her face slightly pink as she avoids eye contact with Kiba.

"I do…but, before we discuss it….could you _please_ put on some clothes?"

Colt and Nami join in.

"Yeah, I wasn't willing to say something, but this situation is kinda…uncomfortable."

"It would be one thing if Colt was like that, as well, but…"

Kiba grins wolfishly as we find out that during this entire time, he's been wearing nothing but a pair of zebra-striped boxers. With his hands clasped together between his knees, he flexes his well-defined chest a little as he replies.

"Why? I know you're likin' the show, Babe. Besides, until I cool off from the shower, I'll be too uncomfortable. My skin needs to _breathe._ You're lucky I'm wearin' anything at all!"

Yumiko's face darkens to a deep scarlet as Kiba laughs. She yells at him.

"G-GO PUT A SHIRT ON, _AT LEAST! YOU ASS!"_

Kiba laughs again, picking himself off the couch as he heads towards the suite's sleeping quarters, where everyone's luggage is kept.

"Fine, Fine! Glad to see that you're not willin' to share! Gotta keep me covered up! Don't want any other girls oglin' me!"

"_SH-SHUT UP!"_

Kiba returns to the couch, now sporting a black tank top with large pink letters spelling out "BEAST IN THE SHEETS!". Yumiko's face turns to pink, indicating that she's still embarrassed, but her expression is deadpan as she responds.

"That…doesn't help much."

Kiba raises an eyebrow.

"_Oh? _So you want me to take it off?"

His hand goes towards the hem of the shirt. Yumiko, Colt and Nami jump up and shout the same thing simultaneously.

"_NO!"_

Kiba shrugs.

"Eh. Suit yourselves."

The three sit down. Kiba continues.

"So? What's this lead you think you got, Babe?"

Yumiko takes a breath, and begins speaking.

"After I finished my last Duel in my area, I ran across a Duelist named Pandora Dangerfield."

Colt speaks up, surprised.

"I've heard of her. She's a Duel Celebrity. A globe-trekking archaeologist who Duels due to the connection that Duel Monsters has with every worldwide ancient culture. She Duels mainly to fund her next expedition, or to donate it to charities related to children. Was she who you were talking to at the café earlier?"

Yumiko nods.

"Yes. That was her. Anyway, when I saw her, she was attacking her last opponent. She had a whip, even!"

Nami speaks up.

"A whip!? Why!?"

Yumiko continues.

"She was interrogating the guy, calling him a '_Legend Hunter_', and saying he couldn't lie that he wasn't, he had a number tattoo."

She glances at Kiba's left arm before continuing.

"She acted like she was looking for someone, and that guy knew. Anyway, after she got what she could out of the guy, she called out to me, took me to the café, and started to explain a few things as to what I'd just seen."

Kiba, Colt and Nami get serious looks on their faces as Yumiko exhales before continuing.

"She told me that the reason she entered this Tournament was because Abraxas Corp. was involved, and she believes that they are responsible for the disappearance of her son."

Colt and Kiba's eyes widen, but only Colt speaks up.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What!? I've never heard of Pandora Dangerfield ever having a kid, let alone being married! _What the Heck!?_"

Yumiko continues, as she does, we flashback to Pandora and Yumiko's conversation at the Café. Pandora's voice overlaps Yumiko's voice and continues speaking.

"_It was eighteen years ago, when I was just a freshly graduated archaeologist. I met a man at a dig, fell in love, and married him."_

_Pandora sips her cup of coffee, continuing after she puts the cup down._

"_Within our first year, I became pregnant, and gave birth to a boy who was the light of both myself and my husband."_

_She looks down._

"_When he was about….four, I think, we took him with us to South America, to a site owned by Abraxas Corp., they needed to translate some ancient scripts they had uncovered at some ruins, and an acquaintance of my husband who worked at Abraxas got us the job. Naturally, we took our son with us, and some of the Abraxas Corp staff helping us took notice at our son's intelligence. The site supervisor liked to give him complex puzzles to keep him entertained, and it always shocked him when our son solved them."_

_Pandora pulls out a locket._

"_One night, I had gone off-site to pick up some supplies, and returned to find a massive blaze consuming the camp. The local fire brigade was able to extinguish it, but due to its location being deep in the jungle, and far away enough from the nearest town, many lives were lost, including that of my husband."_

_Pandora falls silent for a moment as Yumiko speaks up._

"_And your son?"_

_Pandora clenches the locket._

"_Also believed to have perished, but….."_

_Pandora looks up, a steely look in her eyes._

"_No body was ever recovered, and more important, after the fire, I realized there was something….suspicious, both with the fire and with Abraxas Corp."_

_Yumiko raises an eyebrow._

"_How so?"_

"_First, almost all the victims of the fire were either locals hired to help, or those not under Abraxas' main employ. Almost all the Abraxas Corp staff, other than a few low-level grunts, were conveniently away around the time of the fire. Second, after the fire, the site was destroyed in a supposed landslide, and all record of Abraxas Corp's involvement was denied. I remember how after a week or two after the fire, I..I had to talk to the authorities…..and according to them, Abraxas Corp had no involvement whatsoever. I even gave them the name of the friend who referred us, and he denied ever knowing me or my husband! As far as the official records go, I was part of an illegal dig operating under a legitimate identity to deter suspicion, and when it was either over, or it had been found out, as many witnesses as possible were destroyed. But I couldn't accept that. I knew the truth, and someone was trying to stop me from saying anything."_

"_So what makes you think your son's alive?"_

_Pandora opens the locket, gazing at the picture inside._

"_I…did some digging, after…..y'know. A lot of people said It was just me, in the denial stage of the grieving process, but I found out something unusual: Until about five years ago, when the previous CEO retired, in every location Abraxas Corp has been, children have vanished. All of them were known to be talented in some way or the other, and there weren't a lot of them from any one area, but each disappearance occurred around the time an Abraxas Corp project either ended in the area, or had to close due to safety concerns."_

_Pandora closes the locket, and looks up at Yumiko._

"_About five years ago, a large number of Youth League Duelists emerged from around the world, almost all of them sponsored by Abraxas Corp. They were formidable, all had a number tattooed on their left upper arm, and their number corresponds closely to the number of children that went missing."_

_Yumiko's eyes widen, but doesn't say anything as Pandora continues._

"_All of those Duelists are now Pro, and are in this Tournament. According to my research, unusual activities occur around these Duelists, specifically when…..certain cards are involved. According to files I've obtained, these Duelists are called Legend Hunters, and the cards they go after are called Legend Cards. But I have a feeling you already know that, don't you?"_

_Yumiko's eyes narrow._

"_You knew I had a Legend Card. How?"_

_Pandora shrugs._

"_Ever since the fire, I've had a partner of my own, so to speak. It isn't that hard to sense a Legend Card when you have one of your own."_

"_And why are you telling me this?"_

"_I want to make you an offer."_

"_What kind of offer?"_

"_Your team has no connection with Abraxas Corp, and also possess Legend Cards, meaning you will be perfect bait for their Hunters. Not only that, but your other teammate is a Duel Mercenary with a similar desire to bring Abraxas Corp down. My team and I want to meet him. And, if he agrees, I want us to pool our resources. You help me obtain the data needed to find my son, and I share my resources. My teammates are aware of this deal I'm offering, and have approved of this. There are others who also think something is up, and we need as much help as we can get. Talk to your teammates, if they agree to help, let me know after the next round of the Tournament is announced tonight."_

"_So let me get this straight….."_

The flashback ends. Yumiko speaks.

"And that's it. She said her team wants to meet us, to pool information."

Nami looks concerned as she speaks up.

"This sounds kind of…..I dunno….too good to be true? How are we sure this isn't some kind of setup? Kiba, you said we needed to be careful!"

Colt nods.

"I agree. This seems shady."

Kiba spreads his arms across the top of the sofa as he answers.

"Even if it is, it might be better to play along. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, y'know, and all that junk."

Yumiko speaks.

"It's almost six. They'll announce our opponent's in the next round soon. So, what should we do?"

…..

"I must say, Master, the fire in the Jungle Area was certainly worked to our advantage."

Faust is now in a room somewhere, typing away on a keyboard as data flies by on a screen. His master replies.

"**Oh? And how so?"**

"The fire has distracted enough of the event staff that I was successfully able to hack the Park's system. Per your request and my own devices, I will now be able to control the layout of the Tournament from this point on, and no one will be aware that it wasn't determined randomly."

"**Excellent Faust. Now tell me, who has requested to go up against the Wolf and his team?"**

"Many, Master, but the first thing we need to do is acquire as many low-hanging fruits as possible. That way, even if anything does go wrong, we will still have acquired enough Legend Cards for our plans. We must also make sure that the Wolf doesn't suspect anything, so the first team that is going against him is one that has none of our Hunters in it. They should provide enough of a challenge, but not one they shouldn't be able to overcome."

"**I see. And my team's slot in the finals?"**

"Set in stone, Master. Enough of our Hunters make up so many of the remaining teams that you reaching the top is not going to be any problem. Just one more line of code…."

Faust finishes typing as the clock hits six and his program gets to work.

"And there we go."

"**Wonderful. Now, before I let you go, tell me: What were Subject 09's abilities and designation?"**

"Enhanced sense of smell, enhanced physical strength and healing capabilities, as well as minor shape-changing abilities. We originally acquired 09 due to a strong sensitivity to the presence of Duel Spirits, as well as intellect. Their codename designation was "Sky"."

"**Thank you, Faust, you've been most helpful."**

"Thank you, Master."

…

"ATTENTION, DUELISTS! THE TIME IS NOW 6 O'CLOCK! THE BATTLE ROYALE ELIMINATION IS _OVER_! WE HAD A BIT OF TROUBLE IN THE JUNGLE AREA, BUT NOTHING THAT AFFECTED THE TOURNAMENT OVERALL! ANYWAY, HERE IS THE DUELING SCHEDULE FOR THE NEXT ROUND TOMORROW!"

Many Duelists watch on their Disks as this message is announced over them. As the schedule is posted, and the message fades out, we return to our heroes' suite. Their faces look grim, but determined, as if they have just reached an agreement. Kiba speaks.

"So, we've all decided?"

Colt, Yumiko, and Nami nod.

Kiba gestures towards Yumiko.

"Alright, Babe. Send the message. Tell her we're willin' to meet."

Yumiko nods, and accesses her Disk's comm function.

"Pandora?"

…..

"Are you sure this is the location, Mistress?"

It is around the same time, just in a different location. Headmistress Washimi and her assistant, Fetch, are walking towards a certain location indicated by Washimi's Disk. Washimi nods as she answers.

"According to the data I was able to recover from the data theft, the trail leads to this location. We'll soon find out why someone was so keen on keeping Mr. Yōhei's Duel Data so secretive."

"It is a shame that we weren't able to recover the data that went missing, but hopefully we'll be able to establish a direct link on-location."

Washimi stops.

"We should be here."

The Storm Cloud Card Shop stands before them. It has a 'Closed' sign on it, but the lights are on, indicating someone is there. Washimi walks towards the door. Fetch speaks.

"Mistress?"

Washimi smirks.

"I didn't come all this way for nothing, Fetch."

She knocks on the door.

….

The sound of a door knocking causes Yumiko to get up and open the door to the suite. She smiles a bit as Pandora is revealed, along with a suave-looking young man. Pandora speaks.

"Yumiko. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us. This is my teammate."

The young man introduces himself.

"Daniels. Pierce Daniels. It is nice to meet you, young lady."

He reaches out and takes Yumiko's hand, and bends down as if he is about to kiss it, but is interrupted by a growling sound.

"_Hey, buddy. If ya wanna leave here in one piece, I'd recommend you don't even think about it!"_

Pierce looks up, and drops Yumiko's hand when he sees Kiba glaring at him from the couch, a dark aura surrounding him.

"My apologies. I was not aware you were taken."

Yumiko goes pink.

"_W-What!?"_

Pandora speaks.

"Anyway, let's get down to details, shall we?"

Colt speaks up as he stands up from an armchair.

"Where are the other members of your team?"

"Pierce and I will be happy to explain in due course, but first, how about we officially meet the other members of your team."

Yumiko nods towards Colt.

"That's Colt. Colt Blackstone, and the girl sitting across from him is Nami Hikari."

Pandora nods as Kiba stands up, sweat-dropping as she sees what he's wearing.

"and the one in the animal-print underwear…?"

Kiba turns around and points to himself.

"Kiba. Kiba Yōhei. Now what do you want?"

Pandora opens her mouth to speak, but closes it as her eyes widen in shock as she looks at Kiba. They then narrow in anger, and she pulls out her whip.

"YOU! YOU'RE ONE OF _THEM!"_

She raises her arm, about to bring the whip down, but Pierce grabs her arm, stopping her as Kiba and the others look on in shock.

"_Pandora!_ No! it might not be like that!"

"_He has a number! He's one of them!"_

Kiba raises his hands up in a non-threatening gesture, laughing nervously.

"Whoa! Easy there, Lady! I don't know who ya think I am, but I ain't an enemy! _Put the whip down_!"

Pandora snarls.

"Why? Why should I believe you!?"

"Ya wanted to exchange information, right? To talk? Let's talk."

Kiba gestures to the couch. Pandora glares at him, but seems to lose her murderous intent.

"Very Well. But I want the truth."

"As long as you answer my questions with the truth, I'll give it to ya in kind."

Kiba, Pandora, Yumiko, Colt, Nami and Pierce all sit down around the table. Kiba speaks.

"First off, let's discuss where the other members of your team are."

Pierce answers.

"I'll answer that. You see, Miss Dangerfield and I are working together in an investigation for the International Security Bureau, trying to find the link connecting Abraxas Corp with various crimes around the world. Our other two teammates did not make it through the elimination part of the Tournament, but are standing-by offsite, to observe and record, just in case. In fact, they're listening in right now."

He points to a flower-shaped pin on his jacket.

"This is a mic."

A burst of static cuts through the air, and two voices speak up, one male, one female.

"_H-Hey! Don't give away secrets like that! Idiot!"_

"_*sigh* Pandora, could you hit this knucklehead upside the head?"_

Pierce grins.

"Say hi to my partners: Thoth and Minerva."

Colt speaks up.

"That is so cool."

The male voice speaks out.

"_Thank You! Do you know how underappreciated tech development is? This idiot just takes it for granted!"_

Kiba rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, now it's your turn to ask a question."

Pandora speaks up.

"Why do you have that Number Tattoo?"

Kiba looks grim.

"Because I'm a Legend Hunter. All of Abraxas Corp's Legend Hunters have Numbers and Codenames."

Pandora's eyes narrow, and all the other's widen in shock. Pandora continues.

"Then why are you working against Abraxas Corp?"

"Because _I remember, Dammit!"_

Kiba slams his fist down on the table. He continues, his voice softer.

"I….I don't remember, much….y'know, before I became the guy ya see before ya….Hell, I don't even remember my codename or how I got out, but I know I suffered there, because of them, and that I had someone who cared about me. A family, _someone_."

Nami speaks up.

"What do you mean, you don't remember?"

Kiba continues, his eyes a bit misty.

"Ya met the old fart, right? He found me with a wound on my head, no memory of who I was, and unable to speak when I was about twelve. He raised me up, and I gradually started remembering…..some things, but it was more…..a _feeling, _y'know?"

Kiba picks up his right bangs, revealing a very noticeable scar. He lets his arm drop, his bangs concealing the scar once again.

"I got a flash of memory when I read about Abraxas Corp in an article a few years ago, so I did some digging, and when I realized what they were doing, I swore to take them down. I don't want anyone to lose someone precious to them."

Pandora speaks up.

"I see. In that case,"

She reaches her hand out.

"I am willing to work with you. I also lost something, someone precious to me, thanks to Abraxas, and I believe we can trust each other."

Kiba grins, softly, before taking Pandora's hand.

"In that case, it's a pleasure to do business with ya."

Yumiko speaks up.

"In that case, what's the plan from here on out?"

…

The door to the card shop opens, and Washimi and Fetch take a step back as it does, and a voice rings out.

"Can't ya folks read the dang sign!? The store's _closed!_"

Gekido Yōhei steps out from the store. Washimi speaks up.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm Ai Washimi, the Headmistress of Gekko City Elite Duel Academy, and my assistant and I were trying to trace a data theft that occurred on our campus. From what we can tell, the trail we were able to salvage lead us here."

Gekido grins a bit lecherously at Ai.

"Data theft? Eh, I don't know much about that sort of thing, but if you want to talk, I wouldn't mind listening to a pretty young thing like _you."_

Ai backs away.

"In that case, is there anyone who would know? I know that this shop is endorsing my team, and that it is run by a Tsuki Tsukai, who has a connection with a Kiba Yōhei, a Duel Mercenary. Is he available?"

Gekido frowns.

"Kiba? Nah. The Brat's not here. He's at a Tournament with his friends."

Washimi shakes her head.

"No sir. Not Kiba. Tsuki Tsukai. Is he available to talk?"

"I told ya, girlie. The Brat's not here. I'm only here to water the plants while he's gone."

Gekido starts to walk away.

"Anyway, night Girlie! Hope ya find what yer lookin' for eventually!"

Fetch speaks.

"Well, that was useless…."

Washimi's eyes narrow.

"Maybe not…."

"Ma'am?"

"Come, Fetch. Let's go back. I think I might know what's going on."

They leave. As they do, Gekido peers around the corner, and mutters as he watches the two leave.

"I hope ya know what yer doin', Brat."

….

"Okay. So that's the plan, for now. We'll exchange information we gather after each round of the Tournament. Agreed?"

Pierce finishes speaking. The other five speak simultaneously.

"AGREED!"

Kiba gets up, and walks towards the sleeping area. He returns a moment later, wearing pants. He makes his way to the door, speaking as he does so.

"Whelp. Now that we've got that taken care of, let's call it a night. My team and I have stuff to do."

Pandora and Pierce get up and head towards the door.

"As do we. Goodnight.

"We look forward to your cooperation."

"Yeah, Yeah. Night!"

The two leave.

Yumiko's eyebrow rises.

"Stuff to do? Like what?"

Kiba picks up the black garbage bag by the door, grinning.

"I have to burn this, remember? Or would you rather I keep these clothes?"

"N-Never Mind! Colt, Nami and I will decide who will Duel tomorrow with you!"

"Good idea."

Kiba leaves.

Nami speaks up.

"So, tomorrow is a Turbo Duel and an Action Duel against a two-person team. Kiba wants the Turbo Duel, so the question is who wants the Action Duel….."

Colt sighs, and pulls out his Deck. He shuffles it, and then places it down on the table.

"Old fashioned way it is. We draw till we each have a monster card. One with the lowest ATK gets the Duel."

The other two nod. Colt draws. Nami draws, draws two more times, and Yumiko draws. The three then reveal the monsters: Colt drew Necroface **(ATK: 1200)**, Nami drew Darknight Parshath **(ATK: 1900)**, and Yumiko drew Absolute King Back Jack **(ATK: 0)**. Colt speaks.

"It looks like it's you, Yumiko."

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends: Episode 12**

**The End.**

_**Author's Notes: **__**Wow, an episode is much shorter without a Duel in it! I'm kinda surprised here. Of course I started this waaaaay later in the day than I wanted to, so I'm now finishing this at about 4:30 in the morning, and I started at about 8:45 the night before. Guess it pays to be a night owl. Anyway, there's no Card Corner in this episode, since there wasn't a Duel, but what can you do? Oh well. See you next episode! **_

_**(P.S) I almost forgot! There were some revisions made to episode 11. Nothing that affected the story, just a few sentences added to help clarify some things, as well as a few revisions to some previous revisions. (Kiba used the F-word originally a few times in there, and R wasn't sure if it was appropriate. I didn't mind that she changed it, but what she replaced them with didn't really sound….natural. Like it wouldn't sound right coming out in that context.) Anyway, go back and re-read if you haven't already, if you want!**_


	13. Deceptions

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

By

The R&D Department

_The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, that right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Notes:**__**Here we are, episode 13, and in a few weeks' time, this story will be a year old! Anyway, this episode has the first and only fan-submitted Deck we've gotten so far in it, So thank you, **_**AlexanderCard23**_**! The recipe will be listed in the card corner later. Also, I thought you readers should know: R and I are posting a description of the opening and closing scenes sometime soon, so check those out! I did the closing, and R did the opening! Another unusual thing about this episode is that 1.R did the Duel, and 2. I pretty much wrote this episode from the end-forward. I knew how it needed to end, but was unsure about the beginning, so I wrote the end and worked forward. Anyway, before we get on to the Duel, I have a problem I need you reader's help on, if you want to give it. I'm working on a Generaider Deck, but I have a slight excess of possible cards to put in, so I'll leave the options below, and you guys can message your opinions. I'll list them in pairs, you select the one from each pair I should use. (Keep in mind, I don't care about Forbidden/Limited status, as R and I only Duel each other, and it's not a problem in the anime.)**_

_**Mind Wipe/ Dragonoid Generator**_

_**Present Card/ Disturbance Strategy**_

_**Dark Doriado/ Dandylion**_

_**Anyway, now that that's out there, it's time for some Duel Spirit Info! It's Nami's partner, Airknight Parshath!**_

_**Duel Spirit: **__**Airknight Parshath**_

_**Head Canon VA: **__**Zach Aquilar (I always imagine a slightly youthful, but respectful voice for him. I realized after re-watching Carole and Tuesday on Netflix that the character Robbie was exactly the voice I was imagining.)**_

_**History:**__** A Duel Spirit originating from Mycenean Greece, often seen as a demigod son of the god Zeus named Perseus. (Parshath is a corruption of the phonetic Japanese pronunciation of the name.) Given the many different members of the Greco-Roman pantheon who appear in some way, shape, or form as a Duel Monster card, it is believed that the ancient civilizations worshipped these Duel Spirits as gods, and their forms changed due to the slight differences in the beliefs of the people who worshipped them. Given that in legend, Perseus is the only demigod presented without a fatal flaw, it may explain the many different forms he can take on, although it may also be due to conflation/confusion with other heroes. The centaur-like appearance of both Airknight Parshath and Celestial Knightlord Parshath seems to be due to this, as while the divine horse Pegasus does appear in Perseus' myth, it was the hero Bellerophon who was his rider. **_

_**As for how Nami got ahold of him, her family are all a bunch of well-respected members of an industrial conglomerate, and most of them are fairy-users. (Her older brother is considered a black sheep, as he is a Pro Duelist, rather than taking over the family business. It's why Nami was arranged to marry Colt, they expected something like this would happen. It's also why she has Parshath, as she is basically the heir to the family's company.)**_

_**Fun Fact:**__** Similar to Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, Parshath tends to reside in the Airknight Parshath card, but will manifest in any form that winds up on the field first. He also refers to Nami as "Mistress" as he seems to be very respectful.**_

_**Okay, off to the races!**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends:**_

_**Episode 13: Deceptions**_

It is now the next morning, and we start the episode seeing Yumiko waking up in her team's resort suite. As she gets out of bed, and heads towards the door leading to the common area, she is greeted by the sound and smell of breakfast being made.

"Mornin', Babe."

Yumiko focuses, and sees Kiba, who has just greeted her. He stands in the kitchen area, cooking what seems to be bacon and eggs. Colt and Nami sit at the table, eating the breakfast Kiba's prepared. Kiba speaks up.

"How many eggs ya want? How do you want 'em?"

Yumiko walks to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of orange juice before answering.

"Two, please. Fried."

"Bacon?"

"Oh god, _yes."_

Kiba prepares Yumiko's request, and sets her plate down on the table. He then sits down across from her, wolfing down his own meal as Yumiko takes a bite of her own. Her eyes widen as light shines down on her from above. She speaks.

"_How!?_ How are you this good at _cooking!?"_

Kiba smirks.

"Eh, ya pick up a few things when ya live alone. It's a lot cheaper to make a fancy meal for yourself than to buy it. Besides, not a lot of five-star restaurants provide decent-sized meals for a guy like me, let alone be willin' to let me in 'em!"

Nami speaks up.

"I was surprised too! I woke up thinking we would have to eat at the breakfast buffet on the ground floor, but instead I find Kiba making this wonderful stuff. I didn't expect him to know how to poach an egg, let alone how to make hollandaise sauce, and he did it no problem! And it's _soooooo good!"_

Colt speaks.

"I am in heaven. I can die without regrets."

Nami gasps.

"_Colt! _Don't joke about _that!"_

"Sorry."

Kiba speaks up.

"So, who's Duelin' with me today?"

Yumiko speaks up.

"I am…"

Kiba raises an eyebrow.

"_Oh? _I never thought you would be the one to take on the Action Duel. I thought it would be one of the lovebirds."

A gloomy aura surrounds Yumiko as she lowers her head.

"I…drew the losing card last night. So it's on me."

Kiba shrugs.

"Whelp, I hope ya do well. I won't be able to see it."

Yumiko, Colt, and Nami look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't going to watch Yumiko's Duel?"

"What gives!?"

Kiba raises his hands defensively.

"_Whoa!_ Easy there! I have a few…..things I need to take care of before my Duel starts, in order to take care of our…._arrangement_ with Pandora. Hopefully, if anyone's keepin' an eye on us, they'll be focused on you Duelin', so I'll have a small window of opportunity. If anyone asks, just say I'm in the pit area, workin' on my baby. No one'll check."

Yumiko's eyes narrow.

"I see…and what are you planning to do?"

Kiba produces a flash drive.

"Easy. I'm goin' to install a virus Tsuki installed in this thing in to the Park's system. It'll root around, and get any data that might be relevant. All I need is access to a data port, like the ones in the pit area so diagnostics can be run on the Runners stored there."

"So no one would ever suspect you were up to something, because if anyone saw you, it would look like you were doing standard maintenance."

Kiba nods, smirking.

"_Exactly._"

A beeping sound is heard from Yumiko and Kiba's Duel Disks on the table in the living room area of the suite. All four teammates look up. Kiba speaks.

"And that is the cue that we need to get ready. Let's do this!"

The other three nod, and proceed to get ready for the upcoming Duel.

* * *

"HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO ROUND ONE OF THE SILVER MOON TOURNAENT! I'M DAVID O'DILL, AND I'LL BE YOUR MC FOR THIS EVENT!"

We are now in the Main Arena of the Duel Park. The crowds are roaring in excitement. A screen behind David turns on, showing multiple Vs. screens as he continues.

"AS YOU KNOW, WE HAVE 16 TEAMS PARTICIPATING, AND TODAY THOSE TEAMS WILL BE FACING OFF WITH EACH OTHER UNTIL ONLY 8 ARE REMAINING!"

The screen zooms in on the various teams as David continues.

"FIRST OFF, WE HAVE TEAM GEKKO VS. THE TWO-MAN TEAM ROSWELL! THIS WILL BE AN ACTION DUEL FEATURING THE RISING FIREBIRD, YUMIKO HITORI AND THE AQUATIC EXTRATERRISTRIAL, LAMAR ROSWELL!"

The crowd cheers as he continues.

"AND A TURBO DUEL BETWEEN THE SILVER SAVAGE, THE BIG BAD WOLF, KIIIIIIIIIBA YōHEI, AND THE MISTRESS OF OUTER SPACE, MARTA ROSWELL! SO FOR ANY OF YOU INTERESTED, CHECK IT OUT!"

The roar of the crowd becomes overwhelming as we shift to the appropriate arena, where Yumiko waits to emerge out onto the field. She gulps, and activates her Duel Badge's Duel outfit is near identical to the one worn by the Monster Card Hand of Nephthys, but instead of red cloth, hers was Cerulean Blue and in place of a headdress, Yumiko simply had red and blue feathers in her hair. Nami, Colt and Kiba are there with her. All of them speak.

"You can do it, Yumiko!"

"It may seem tricky, but I think you'll get the hang of it."

"Don't lose, Babe. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Kiba walks off towards the pit area. Nami and Colt head towards the bleachers to cheer on their friend.

Yumiko speaks to herself.

"Here we go…."

She heads out onto the field.

Lamar Roswell's Dueling Outfit was designed to look like sleek swimwear, with a water-resistant cape covering his shoulders. He stands some distance away from Yumiko on the Arena, and speaks, rolling his eyes as he does so.

"Raising Firebird, yeah right. You and your team will be washouts in this Tournament after today."

Yumiko readies her Disk as she responds.

"Let your cards do the talking!"

David's voice rings through the Arena.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! LET'S GET THIS ACTION DUEL STARTED!"

The Screen in the Arena displays a roulette wheel, each slot depicting a different action field spell. It starts, and when it eventually stops, the Arena starts to change as David continues.

"AND THE ACTION FIELD CHOOSEN IS EMPTY ISLAND PARADISE! LET'S BEGIN!"

_**DUEL START!**_

_**Yumiko's LP: 8000**_

_**Lamar's LP: 8000**_

A computerized voice echoes through the Arena as a glowing orb forms in the sky, and then bursts.

"**Action Field Spell- Empty Island Paradise activated. Action Cards dispersed."**

**Action Field Spell- Empty Island Paradise**

**Field Spell Card**

**Cannot be negated. Cannot be destroyed. Neither player may Set/activate Field Spells. Once per turn, during either player's turn: a player may activate 1 "Action Magic" or "Action Trap" card from their hand. Each Player may only have 1 "Action Magic" or "Action Trap" card in their hand at a time. During the Standby Phase of each player's turn: That turn player targets 1 face-up monster they control; all monsters on the field with the same Type and Attribute as that target gain 500 ATK/DEF until the end of the turn. **

Yumiko and Lamar play "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"ROCK!"

"PAPER!"

"SCISSORS!"

**Yumiko threw Rock, Lamar threw Scissors. Yumiko goes first.**

"I lay one card face down, and then Summon Senju of the Thousand Hands in Attack Mode!"

**Senju of the Thousand Hands**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/ATK 1400/DEF 1000**

**When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand.**

"Thanks to Senju, I now get to add a Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose my Cerulean Sacred Phoenix!"

Yumiko adds the card to her hand.

"I then end my turn!"

Yumiko moves around the beach looking for action cards, watching Lamar carefully as she does so.

**Turn End.**

**Lamar's Turn.**

Lamar scoffs a little as he draws.

"That's all? I expected more. I lay two cards face down and then Summon Graydle Alligator in Defense mode!"

**Graydle Aligator**

**Level 3/WATER/Aqua/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1500**

**If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or Spell effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip this card to that target. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect, take control of that monster. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster.**

Lamar then kicks a sand pile near him, revealing an Action Card. He continues speaking as he grabs it.

"And lookie what I found here, an Action Card. I'll save it for later, but you better watch your step! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw!...I lay one card face down and I switch Senju into Defense mode, and then end my turn."

**Senju of the Thousand Hands**

**DEF 1000**

**Turn End.**

**Lamar's Turn.**

Lamar rolls his eyes as he draws.

"You don't have anything else up your sleeve?, I'm shocked."

"J-Just shut up and duel!"

"Fine then! I summon Graydle Eagle!"

**Graydle Eagle**

**Level 3/WATER/Aqua/Effect/ATK 500 /DEF 1500**

**If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or monster effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip this card to that target. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect, take control of that monster. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster.**

"And then, because I drew Graydle Slime from my Deck, I activate it's effect to destroy my Eagle and Alligator to Special Summon it in face-up DEF mode!"

**Graydle Slime**

**Level 5/WATER/Aqua/Tuner/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000**

**If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can target 2 "Graydle" cards you control; destroy them, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Graydle Slime" once per turn. When Summoned this way: You can target 1 "Graydle" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position.**

"Thanks to Slime's effect, I now get to bring one of my monsters back from my GY! Come back, Alligator!"

**Graydle Alligator**

**DEF 1500**

Lamar continues.

"And while I'm at it, I activate my spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! This allows me to destroy one of your Spell/Trap cards! I choose that one!"

**Mystical Space Typhoon**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy it.**

**Card destroyed was Offerings to the Doomed**

"_No_!"

Lamar smirks.

"Then, because I wanna be nice and you're not gonna beat me anyway, I don't see the need in activating my Gradyle Eagle's effect to take over your monster. You're gonna need all the help you can get. I end my turn!"

* * *

A silhouette is cast on the wall as an androgynous youth wearing Park Employee clothing heads towards a door that reads "EMPLOYEES ONLY" he jumps as a voice speaks to him.

"HEY!"

The figure turns around, revealing his identity to be Tsuki. He addresses the speaker, a park employee.

"Y-yes sir?"

"You're one of the new hires, right!? Let the utility guy know that the bathrooms on the second floor need cleaning!"

Tsuki nods.

"Yes, sir."

The employee nods.

"Right. Carry on!"

The park employee walks away. Tsuki breathes a sigh of relief.

"*phew* That was close! Anyways, back to business!"

Tsuki enters the door, turning on a map of the area on his Disk.

"This place is like a dang maze! Anyway, the database I need to hack into is right _here."_

Tsuki points to a red dot on the map.

"And the amount of time I have to do this is _here."_

He presses a button on the holo-screen. A timer starts counting down, as well as provides a video feed of Yumiko's Duel. Tsuki gets a determined look in his eyes.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

**Yumiko's Turn**

"I draw and Summon Disciple of Nephthys in face-up DEF mode!"

**Disciple of Nephthys**

**Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000**

**During your Main Phase: You can destroy 1 card in your hand, and if you do, add 1 "Nephthys" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Disciple of Nephthys". During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by card effect and sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Nephthys" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Disciple of Nephthys" once per turn.**

Yumiko continues to speak.

"I then activate her effect to-"

Lamar interrupts her.

"No, you won't! I activate my Action Spell- Detour!"

**Action Spell-Detour**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Negate the effect of 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

"This stops your monster's effect, and inflicts 500 points of damage to you!"

**Yumiko's LP: 7500**

"_Tch!_ Fine! I end my turn!"

**Turn End**

**Lamar's Turn.**

As Lamar draws, Yumiko looks down at a nearby bush and picks up an Action Card tangled in it. She speaks.

"You're not the only one who can play Action Cards! I play the Spell- Rising Tide!? _Oh No!"_

**Action Spell- Rising Tide**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**All WATER Monsters currently on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF, and all FIRE monsters currently on the field lose 300 ATK/DEF.**

Lamar grins.

"Thanks for the help! HAHA!"

**Graydle Slime**

**DEF 2300**

**Graydle Alligator**

**DEF 1800**

Yumiko grunts as she looks around for another, hopefully this time helpful, Action Card.

"It's clear I'm the better Duelist here! You don't stand a chance against me! Therefore, I use my Slime and Alligator as Synchro Material!"

Slime bursts into five green rings, while Alligator fades into three shining stars. Lamar chants.

"_I call on the unspeakable horrors from beyond our stars! Consume all around you and take shape! I Synchro Summon Graydle Dragon!"_

**Graydle Dragon**

**Level 8/WATER/Aqua/Synchro/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000**

**1 Aqua-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of WATER monsters used for the Synchro Summon of this card; destroy them. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can target 1 other WATER monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but its effects are negated. You can only use each effect of "Graydle Dragon" once per turn.**

"Now to due to its effect, I can now destroy any number of face-up monsters you have, up to the number of WATER monsters I used to bring my dragon out! I used two, so I'll get rid of your Disciple and Senju! Go, Devouring Deluge!"

Graydle Dragon dissolves into a flood of multicolored slime, with covers both of Yumiko's monsters, and destroys them. Yumiko goes wide-eyed.

"_NO!"_

"And with both of your monsters out of the way, I can attack you directly! Go! Slimy Shot!"

**Yumiko's LP: 3500 **

The blast of the attack sends Yumiko flying into a field of thick grass, where she finds an Action Card.

"Finally! Another Action- _are you freaking kidding me?!_"

**Lousy Luck**

**Trap Card**

**If this card is added to your hand, activate it immediately. If you cannot, send it to the GY. You take 800 damage.**

**Yumiko: 2700**

Lamar grins.

"I end my turn, for now, but something tells me I won't have to put up with you for much longer!"

* * *

We are back in the employee's only area of the Duel Park. Tsuki is now in a room filed with monitors and keyboards, with streams of information being displayed all around him. He's busy typing away on one of them, looking up for a moment when he hears Yumiko's sound of distress coming from his Disk.

"Ouch! That one had to hurt! But I know you can do it, Yumiko! Now, all I have to do is…and there we go! I'm _in!"_

The screen in front of him makes a chirping sound, and a bunch of files appear on it. Tsuki grins, pulling out a very-familiar looking flash drive. He inserts it, and a loading screen appears on the screen.

"Now it's just a matter of time…..I just hope I have enough."

* * *

**Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw!… I lay one card, face-down and then Summon Chronicler of Nephthys in DEF mode!"

**Chronicler of Nephthys**

**Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 1200**

**You can target 1 "Nephthys" card in your GY, except "Chronicler of Nephthys"; destroy 1 card in your hand, and if you do, add that target to your hand. During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by card effect and sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Nephthys" card from your GY to your hand, except "Chronicler of Nephthys". You can only use each effect of "Chronicler of Nephthys" once per turn.**

Yumiko continues.

"I then activate her effect! By destroying the Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys in my hand, I'm allowed to add the Disciple of Nephthys in my GY back to my hand!"

Yumiko does so.

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Lamar's Turn.**

Lamar draws, and begins to speak.

"You can do whatever you want, but it won't help."

As he is walks onto the sandy beach, he finds another Action Card.

"See? This game is mi- oh wait."

**Action Spell- Burning Ash**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**All FIRE monsters on currently on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF, and all WATER monsters currently on the field lose 300 ATK/DEF.**

**Graydle Dragon**

**ATK 2700/ DEF 1700**

Yumiko snickers.

"That didn't go the way you wanted it, huh?"

"_Grr!_ Graydle Dragon, attack her Chronicler! Slimy Shot!"

Yumiko shakes her head.

"I don't think so! You've triggered my trap card Blazing Mirror Force!"

**Blazing Mirror Force**

**Trap Card**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy as many Attack Position monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, take damage equal to half the combined original ATK of those destroyed monsters, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the damage you took.**

"With this, your Dragon is destroyed!"

"Yeah, but you take 1500 points of damage! Are you _trying _to lose?!"

"Not at all, but it's worth it to inflict 1500 damage to you!"

**Yumiko's LP: 1200**

**Lamar's LP: 6500**

Lamar shrugs.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me, you're so far behind, losing's inevitable! You see, thanks to your Trap, my Graydle Dragon's effect has been activated, allowing me to bring back Graydle Slime in DEF mode!"

**Graydle Slime**

**DEF 2000**

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn**

Yumiko's face is calm and still. She closes her eyes as draws her card, not even looking at it. She speaks.

"And now my comeback begins!"

She opens her eyes.

"Now that it's my Standby Phase, and a certain card was destroyed, I can now do _this!_ Rise! Cerulean Sacred Phoenix!"

**Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**Level 8/ FIRE/ Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect/ ATK 3000/DEF 1000**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with "Rebirth of Nephthys". You can only use each of the following effects of "Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" once per turn.**

**During your Main Phase: You can destroy "Nephthys" cards in your hand and/or face-up field, then destroy an equal number of monsters your opponent controls.**

**During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon this card from the GY.**

Lamar shakes his head.

"Oh no you don't! I activate Torrential Tribute!"

**Torrential Tribute**

**Trap Card**

**When a monster(s) is Summoned: Destroy all monsters on the field.**

Yumiko smirks.

"Hey you remember how you destroyed one of my Trap/Spell Cards?"

Lamar pales a little.

"Y-yeah…?"

"You destroyed the wrong one! I play Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

**Seven Tools of the Bandit**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 LP; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

**Yumiko's LP: 200**

"_Why would you do that?_ You may have stopped me from clearing the field, but now I can easily take you out later!"

Yumiko shakes her head.

" You might have seen my actions as foolish, but it's a small price to pay to win this Duel! First, I shift Chronicler to ATK mode!"

**Chronicler of Nephthys**

**ATK 300**

"And now, I'll have Cerulean Attack your Graydle Slime! Go!"

" _Grah!"_

"And now Chronicler attacks you directly!"

"Ugh! No big deal!"

"I end my turn!"

**Lamar's LP: 6200**

**Turn End.**

**Lama's Turn.**

"I draw!… Oh _nice!_ I play two Spells! Salvage and Surface!"

**Salvage**

**Spell Card**

**Target 2 WATER monsters with 1500 or less ATK in your Graveyard; add those targets to your hand.**

**Surface**

**Spell Card**

**Target 1 Level 3 or lower Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua monster in your GY; Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position.**

"With Salvage, my Slime and Alligator return to my hand! And thanks to Surface, my Eagle can return to the field! _Oh_!"

**Graydle Eagle**

**DEF 500**

Lamar jumps up to a tree and grabs an Action Card. He looks at it.

"_Dang it! _I got Burning Temptation!"

**Action Trap- Burning Temptation**

**When this card is added to your hand, activate it immediately**. **If you cannot, send it to the GY. If there is a FIRE monster(s) on the field: The player who does not control a face-up FIRE monster discards two cards, (or their entire hand, if less than two,) and then takes 600 damage for each card discarded. Then each player draws two cards. **

Yumiko laughs.

"Hah! Now you have no choice but to give up the monsters you just got back! And you lose 1200 LP!"

**Lamar's LP: 5000**

Lamar scowls.

"But we still get to draw two more cards! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's turn.**

Right before Yumiko draws her card the wind picks up, and an Action card flutters past and lands right under Cerulean Sacred Phoenix. She picks it up, and draws her card, smirking a little as she does so.

"Sorry, Lamar, but this looks like it's the end of the Duel. I Summon Hand of Nephthys!"

**Hand of Nephthys**

**Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 600**

**You can Tribute this card and 1 other monster: Special Summon 1 "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" from your hand or Deck.**

"I use her effect to Tribute both her and my Chronicler, in order to Special Summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my Deck! Come forth!"

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**Level 8/FIRE/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 2400/ DEF 1600**

**Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon this card from the GY. If you do: Destroy all Spell/Traps on the field. **

Lamar shrugs.

"Big deal. My Eagle will absorb at least one blow your birds send my way so I have one last shot to take you out!"

Yumiko continues.

"And then, I activate the Action Spell, Twin Swallow Dance!"

**Action Spell- Twin Swallow Dance**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**If you control two or more monsters with the same Type and Attribute, but with different original names: The face-up monster you control with the highest ATK (Your choice, if tied.) can attack twice this turn during the Battle Phase. **

"Thanks to this, my Cerulean Phoenix can now attack _twice_ this turn!"

Lamar starts to sweat.

"I…..don't like where this is going…"

Yumiko grins her eyesfull of determination.

"Now, Cerulean Phoenix! Attack his Slime!"

"_Crap!"_

"And then attack him again, only directly!"

**Lamar's LP: 2000**

Yumiko orders her last attack.

"And now, Sacred Phoenix, attack his LP directly with and end this Duel! Searing Wind Blast!"

Phoenix speaks.

"_With Pleasure!"_

Phoenix lets loose a wave of scorching fire, which sends Lamar into the ocean surrounding the island, as his LP reaches 0, the scenery begins to its original, non-augmented form.

**DUEL OVER!**

**WINNER: YUMIKO.**

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…_Yes!_"

Tsuki cheers as the download from his flash drive finishes. He then takes it out of the port it's plugged into, and tucks it away. As he does, his Disk lets out a beeping noise. He looks at the screen.

"_Crap!_ I gotta go! Hopefully this'll give 'em the info we need to take Abraxas down!"

Tsuki grabs his Disk and exits the room hurriedly. As he re-traces his steps to exit the area, he checks his Disk.

"Okay. The virus is uploaded. Wish I could've done the way I wanted to, but I didn't expect the firewall to be that strong in the pit."

Tsuki leaves the employees only area, and as he enters the hustle and bustle of the crowd of the people attending the Tournament, he slowly starts removing the park employee disguise he's wearing, disposing of the various pieces in trash cans and restrooms as he makes his way towards his destination. As he finishes disposing of the last article of his disguise, we see he's wearing a black tank top with pink letters across the front, and a pair of jeans with a chain around a belt loop. Bandages cover his upper arms.

"Let's see, I need to go…..this way!"

Tsuki heads off.

* * *

"SHE DID IT FOLKS! YUMIKO HITORI HAS WON HER DUEL AND WILL BE MOVING ON TO THE NEXT ROUND WITH THE OTHER TWO MEMBERS OF HER TEAM! BUT WILL HER TEAMMATE KIBA BE ABLE TO DO THE SAME IN HIS TURBO DUEL AGAINST MARTA? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!"

Yumiko steps down off the Action Stage as it deactivates, turning off her Duel Badge and sighing in relief as Nami rushes over to her.

"YUMIKO! You had us so _worried! _We weren't sure you'd make it!"

"I know, Nami. I wasn't sure if I'd would. That Duel was _tough._ Where's Colt?"

Nami's eyes widen.

"Oh! He went to get Kiba! C'mon, let's get to the bleachers!"

* * *

"Kiba? You in here? Kiba?"

Colt enters his team's designated pit area. He sees a few tools lying around, as well as both _Blue Moon Howling, _and _Rising Phoenix, _Kiba's and Yumiko's Duel Runners. As he looks around, we see a shadow of a figure that has stopped just around the corner from the Pit's entrance. The shadow changes a bit in appearance, and the figure it belongs to starts walking towards the pit area entrance. Colt hears the footsteps, and turns around.

"Kiba?"

"Insomniac? What you doin' here?"

Colt raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean? Yumiko's Duel is over! You're up next! I tried to call you, but no one answered. I figured I'd come tell you personally. Where were you?"

Kiba shrugs. As he answers Colt's question, he grabs his Duel Badge off a table, and activates it, changing into his riding outfit.

"Eh. I was in the can. I was able to do what I needed here, then had to answer the call of nature."

"But what about the calls I made?"

"I had to disable the call function of my Disk for a bit, it prevents anyone with pryin' eyes from monitorin' me when I'm doin' somethin'…_shady, _y'know?"

Colt seems to begrudgingly accept Kiba's answers.

"Alright…..but I hope you know what you're doing."

A PA system turns on, a message going throughout the area.

"ATTENTTION, KIBA YōHEI, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE TURBO DUEL AREA! ATTENTION, KIBA YōHEI, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE TURBO DUEL AREA!"

Kiba puts on his helmet, installs his Disk onto his Runner, and revs up his engine. Before leaving, he speaks to Colt.

"Don't worry, I do. Tell the Babe to wish me luck!"

Kiba drives out into the arena, ready to begin his Duel.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends: Episode 13**

**The End.**

_**Author's Notes:**__** YAY! It's finished! Or at least, my part of the episode is. R wrote the Duel and the dialogue that occurred during it, and since I don't know what she's putting down for that part, I have no idea how this turns out! I'll be just as surprised as you readers will be, but hopefully the suspense will be good! YAY! **_

_**Second Author's Note: This is R speaking. AlexanderCard23, thank you again for submitting your card to us! I really enjoyed the Graydle Deck and I wouldn't mind buying the cards for myself. If you're wondering how I was able to duel without a deck, well… I recreated the Deck using notecards and wrote the info on them. Pretty effective actually.**_

_**Anyway, Onto the Card Corner!**_

…_**..**_

We are now in the Pit Area of the Duel Park. More specifically, the area designated for Yumiko's team to keep their Duel Runners. Kiba types away on a screen, cursing occasionally as it seems he cannot accomplish what he's trying to. He notices us, and starts speaking.

"Sup, Losers! I'm Kiba Yōhei, and this is the Card Corner! If you're wonderin' where Tsuki is, he's busy!"

Kiba snaps his fingers. The display screen drops down.

"Anyway, I don't got a lot of time, so I'll make this quick! This episode introduced the Graydle archetype. These are a group of WATER Aqua monsters who look like aliens! They specialize in equipping themselves to the opponent's monsters, which can be a pain."

"Anyway, the Deck recipe is as follows, and was created and submitted to us by **AlexanderCard23 **(Not the archetype, that's actually a real one. The Deck recipe they sent us is what they created.) and is as follows:"

_**Graydle Deck:**_

_2x Crane Crane_

_3x Graydle Alligator_

_3x Graydle Cobra_

_3x Graydle Eagle_

_2x Graydle Slime_

_3x Graydle Slime Jr._

_1x Moulinglacia the Elemental Lord_

_2x Shark Stickers_

_2x Dark Hole_

_3x Graydle Impact_

_1x Monster Reborn_

_3x Salvage_

_3x Savage Colosseum_

_3x Supply Squad_

_3x Surface_

_1x Terraforming_

_2x Twin Twisters_

_1x Aquamirror Cycle_

_2x Bubble Bringer_

_2x Graydle Combat_

_2x Graydle Parasite_

_3x Graydle Split_

_2x Torrential Tribute_

_3x White Howling_

_Extra Deck:_

_1x Graydle Dragon_

_1x Sea Dragon Lord Gishildon_

_1x White Aura Whale_

_1x Full Armored Black Ray Lancer_

_1x Number 47: Nightmare Shark_

_1x Tri-Edge Levia_

_1x Mistar Boy_

_Side Deck:_

_2x Big Whale_

_1x Blazewing Butterfly_

_3x Evocator Chevalier_

_2x Phoenix Gearfried_

_2x Catalyst Field_

_1x Dark Hole_

_2x Supervise_

_1x Diamond Dust_

_1x Torrential Tribute_

"And that's it! Later!"


	14. Milky Way Racers

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**By **

**The R&D Department**

_The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahshi, Konami, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Notes: **__**Episode 14, here we go! Yay! Anyway, on to the card trivia. It's Kiba's! (You can probably already guess what I had on in the background when I was writing this.)**_

_**Duel Spirit Info: **__** The Fur Hires**_

_**Head Canon VA(s): **___

_**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire: Josh Petersdorf (I always imagine he sounds a bit like Ton from the English Dub of Aggretsuko)**_

_**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire: Robert McCollum (He just sounds right. I was watching and thought 'this is the voice!')**_

_**Wiz, Sage Fur Hire: Colleen Clinkenbeard (I imagine she sounds like Yuko from xxxHolic)**_

_**Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire: Katelyn Gault (I imagine she sounds like Fenneko from Aggrestsuko)**_

_**Dyna, Hero Fur Hire: Yuri Lowenthal (Kickin' Hawk/ Feedback from the Ben 10 Omniverse series.)**_

_**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire: Todd Haberkorn (…..there's not really anyone else I can think of.)**_

_**Seal, Strategist Fur Hire: Sam Marin (the re-dub VA for Sailor Mars'/ Rei Hino's grandpa.)**_

_**Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire: Gideon Emery (Think Dwyer/ Deere from Fire Emblem: Fates)**_

_**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire: Billy Kametz (I think he sounds like Anai from Aggrestsuko)**_

_**Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire: Ben Diskin (Haida from Aggretsuko)**_

_**Recon, Scout Fur Hire: G.K Bowes (Tsunoda from Aggretsuko)**_

_**Filo, Messenger Fur Hire: Tara Sands (Mokuba from the original Yu-Gi-Oh dub.)**_

_**History: ?**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends:**_

_**Episode 14: Milky Way Racers**_

_Last episode, Yumiko had an Action Duel with the first member of the Alien-themed Team Roswell, Lamar. While she wound up with only 200 LP, Yumiko was able to pull off a victory. Meanwhile, Kiba, under the pretense of working on his Duel Runner, worked to plant a virus within the Park's system. Although cutting it close, he was successful, and is now about to face Marta, the last member of Team Roswell, in a Turbo Duel…_

We are once more back in the same Arena as the last episode. Yumiko, having just finished her Duel, has gone to the stands with Nami. Colt, on the other hand, has just returned from the Pit Area. The three talk.

"So, you won, Yumiko. You must be happy."

Yumiko nods.

"I am, Colt, but I wish I had more LP by the end of it. Winning with only 200 LP kinda…._sucks_, y'know?"

Nami speaks.

"Oh, come on, Yumiko! A win is still a win! Besides, isn't it more exciting when you're Dueling against a strong opponent?"

Yumiko sweatdrops.

"It_ would_ be…..but knowing that a lot of the participants are Legend Hunters who are specifically targeting you and your friends that _may_ have the ability to put you into a coma _kinda _ruins that."

Colt smirks.

"A little morbid, there, huh?"

Yumiko changes the subject.

"Anyway, how's Kiba? Is he ready?"

Colt nods.

"He accomplished what he wanted to. When I went to check on him, he had just gotten back from using the bathroom."

Yumiko rolls her eyes.

"Okay, that was way more info than I needed. Still….."

She looks out onto the Arena.

"I hope he does alright in his Duel…."

The MC, David O'Dill, speaks.

"ALRIGHT, FOLKS! NOW THAT YUMIKO HAS WON HER DUEL, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT, AND FINAL DUEL BETWEEN THESE TWO TEAMS! IT'S A TURBO DUEL!"

The Arena's lights change to focus on the Turbo Dueling Ring around the main Duel Area. A spotlight appears on an automatic door as David continues.

"FROM TEAM ROSWELL, THE MISTRESS OF OUTER SPACE, MARTAAAAAAAA ROSWELL!"

"_HMMMMMMMMM!"_

The door opens, and a Silver Duel Runner emerges onto the field. It seems to be one giant wheel, with another wheel perpendicular to it nestled inside. Seated in this Runner is a young woman, about nineteen years old, wearing a silver-white riding outfit. Her turquoise-colored hair flows out from her helmet, and both her suit and her Duel Runner seem to have a circuit- like patten on them that glows with a multicolored energy every so often. David continues as Marta drives around the Arena, the crowd cheering as she does so.

"SHE'S RIDING HER OWN CUSTOM DUEL RUNNER, _THE COMET_! GIVE HER A HAND FOLKS!"

The crowd roars with excitement, and eventually, Marta takes her position at the designated starting point, while the spotlight shifts to another door.

"AND HERE'S HER OPPONENT! FROM TEAM GEKKO, THE SILVER SAVAGE, THE BIG BAD WOLF! KIIIIIIIIIIIBA YōHEI!"

"_VROOOOOOOM!"_

The sound of Kiba's Duel Runner, _Blue Moon Howling,_ echoes through the Arena as he emerges. Nami, Colt, and Yumiko cheer on with the crowd as he circles the Arena.

"Yeah!"

"C'mon, Kiba! You can do it!"

"You better win, you _ass!_"

Nami and Colt turn to look at Yumiko, who's face is a bit pink.

"W-what?"

Nami grins.

"You _liiiiike him!_"

"S-shut up! I do not!"

Colt rolls his eyes.

"And denial is just a river in Egypt."

Yumiko punches him.

"_I don't like him!"_

Colt rubs his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, Kiba told me to tell you to wish him luck, _Babe_."

Yumiko goes red in the face, and is apparently about to throttle the now laughing Colt, but David's voice distracts the three friends.

"HE'S DRIVING HIS OWN CUSTOM DUEL RUNNER! _BLUE MOON HOWLING!"_

The crowd roars with anticipation, and then quiets down as Kiba takes his position at the starting point. He speaks to Marta over the comm-system in his helmet.

"_Good Luck!"_

Marta responds.

"_I don't need luck to beat you. I __**will**__ avenge my brother's loss."_

Kiba sweatdrops.

"_Well, that turned ugly real quick….."_

David continues to speak as the two Duelists rev their runners' engines.

"ALRIGHT! THE COMBATANTS ARE SET! ON YOUR MARKS…."

The Duel Runners chirp as a computerized voice speaks.

"**Duel Disks synchronized. Duel Runner active and standing by."**

"GET SET….."

Kiba and Marta both insert their Speed World Field Spells into a slot on their Runners.

"_GO!"_

The two Duelists take off on their Duel Runners, racing towards the first turn. The crowd is going wild, and roars with excitement when at the very last second, Kiba loses his lead, and Marta takes the turn first, meaning her field will dominate the Duel.

Yumiko groans.

"_Oh come on, Kiba!"_

The computerized voice speaks again.

"**Autopilot activated."**

**TURBO DUEL START!**

**MARTA'S LP: 8000**

**KIBA'S LP: 8000**

"**Speed World Custom- Milky Way, The Trail to the "A" Zone, activated!"**

**Speed World Custom- Milky Way, The Trail to the "A" Zone**

**Field Spell Card**

**Cannot be destroyed by a card effect. Cannot be negated. During each player's Standby Phase: that turn player gains 1 Speed Counter on their face-up "Speed World" Field Spell (Max. 12). Spell Cards, other than "Speed Spell" cards, cannot be activated. Once per turn, the turn player may remove the appropriate number of Speed Counters from their face-up "Speed World" Field Spell, and activate one of the following effects:**

**4: Special Summon 1 Reptile-type monster from your hand or Deck.**

**5 or more: Place any number of A-Counters (equal to the number of Speed Counters removed to activate this effect) on any face-up monsters on the field of your choosing. (Any non-Reptile type monster with an A-Counter on it loses 300 ATK/DEF during the turn this effect was activated.)**

**12: Destroy as many face-up monsters on the field as possible that have A-Counters on them, and, if you do, Special Summon 1 "Alien" monster, "Cosmic Horror Gangi'el", "Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar", "Flying Saucer Muusik'i", or "Interplanetary Invader "A"' from your hand, Deck, or GY, whose Level is equal to or less than the total number of monsters destroyed by this effect, ignoring its Summoning conditions.**

**Marta's Turn.**

**Speed Counters: 1**

"_Alright, I'll start off this Duel by Summoning Alien Telepath in ATK Mode!"_

**Alien Telepath**

**Level 4/FIRE/Reptile/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000**

**Once per turn, You can remove 1 A-Counter from an opponent's monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap card, destroy it. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster: it loses 300 ATK/DEF for each A-Counter on it, during damage calculation only.) **

"_I'll then lay two cards, face-down, and end my turn!"_

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

"_I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 1**

"_I'll start things off by playin' two cards, face-down, and then Summonin' Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire!"_

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 500**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step.): You can add 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your Deck to your hand, except "Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire". You can only use each effect of "Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"_I then use Beat's effect to Special Summon Recon, Scout Fur Hire, in DEF Mode!"_

**Recon, Scout Fur Hire**

**Level 2/WIND/Beast/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 500**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Recon, Scout Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Set card on the field; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "Recon, Scout Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"_And thanks to Beat bein' on my Field when I Special Summoned her, I now get to add a Fur Hire Monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose Seal, Strategist Fur Hire!"_

Marta speaks.

"_Big Deal! None of your monsters are strong enough to take out my Telepath!"_

Kiba grins.

"_I ain't done yet! Using Recon's effect, I can now Special Summon Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire, in ATK Mode!"_

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**Level 4/FIRE/Reptile/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 200**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can have all monsters "Fur Hire" currently on the field gain 500 ATK/DEF until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"_And since he was Special Summoned while Recon was out, I can now destroy one face-down card on the field! I choose the one you got on your left! Go, Recon, Sabotaging Shot!"_

Marta chuckles.

"_Hah!"_

Recon pulls out a slingshot, and, after taking aim, destroys the face-down card Kiba selected.

**Card destroyed was Safety Net.**

**Safety Net**

**Trap Card**

**When your opponent declares an attack, or activates the effect of a card that would destroy card(s) on the field: Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by Battle or by card effects this turn, and any Battle damage you would take this turn becomes 0. If this Set card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: Your opponent cannot conduct their next Battle Phase. You may only use 1 effect of "Safety Net" per turn.**

Marta continues to laugh with glee.

"_Since the card you destroyed was my Safety Net, you can't conduct your Battle Phase this turn! That means my Telepath gets to stick around!"_

Kiba growls.

"_Grrr! In that case, I end my turn! It's no fun if I don't get to destroy somethin'!"_

**Turn End.**

**Marta's Turn**

"_I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 2**

"_I'll start things off by activating my Speed Spell-Star Jelly!"_

**Speed Spell-Star Jelly**

**Quick-Play Spell Card.**

**Activate only if you have 2 or more Speed Counters on your face-up "Speed World" Field Spell. Target 1 monster your opponent controls: Place 1 A-Counter on it. You must control a face-up "Alien" Monster to activate and resolve this effect.**

"_This allows me to place an A-Counter onto one monster you got! So I choose your Bravo!"_

A pink blob shoots out of the card, and attaches itself to Bravo. Marta continues.

"_Then, by Tributing a Level 3 or lower monster on __your__ field, I can Special Summon Alien Skull onto it! I choose your Beat!"_

Beat squirms a little, before shattering, revealing the Alien monster that has taken his place on the field.

**Alien Skull**

**Level 4/WIND/Reptile/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1800**

**You may Special Summon this card onto your opponent's side of the field by Tributing 1 Level 3 or lower monster they control. If you do, place 1 A-Counter on this card, also you cannot Normal Summon/Set for the rest of this turn. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK/DEF for each A-Counter on it during damage calculation only.)**

Marta continues.

"_By bringing him out this way, he gets an A-Counter placed on him, which is exactly what I needed!"_

Another pink blob appears, this time on Skull. Marta keeps talking.

"_By removing 2 A-Counters on the field, I can now Special Summon my Alien Overlord, in ATK Mode!"_

**Alien Overlord**

**Level 6/DARK/Reptile/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1600**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by removing two A-Counters from anywhere on the field. Once per turn, you may place 1 A-Counter on each face-up monster your opponent controls. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK/DEF for each A-Counter on it during damage calculation only.) You can only control 1 "Alien Overlord".**

Alien Overlord appears, and Marta starts laughing.

"_With him out, it should be no problem to beat you! Ohohohohohohohoho!"_

Kiba goes silent for a moment.

"…._Yeah, I'm gonna have to burst your bubble there. Y'see, I activate my Trap Card, Grand Horn of Heaven!"_

**Grand Horn of Heaven**

**Counter Trap Card**

**During your opponent's Main Phase, when they would Special Summon a monster(s): Negate the Summon, and if you do, destroy that monster, then your opponent draws 1 card, then end the Main Phase.**

"_What!?"_

"_This stops your Special Summon and ends your Main Phase! Sure, you might get to draw a card, but your Overlord ain't stayin' round!"_

Light bursts out of the hole in the Horn's artwork, and causes Overlord to burst into pieces.

Marta hisses in frustration.

"_I might not have my Overlord, but I can still hurt __you!__ Alien Telepath! Attack his Alien Skull! Telepathic Terror!"_

Telepath releases weird red brainwaves towards Skull, who blows up. Kiba shouts.

"_GAH!"_

**Kiba's LP: 7900**

Marta speaks, sighing in contentment.

"_Ah, first blood! I'll end my turn with a face-down!"_

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

"_We'll just see about that! I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 2**

"_First off, I use Recon's effect to Special Summon Seal, Strategist Fur Hire!"_

**Seal, Strategist Fur Hire**

**Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Seal, Strategist Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 monster "Fur Hire" in your GY; add it to your hand. You may only use each effect of "Seal, Strategist Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"_And thanks to Recon, now get to take out another one of your face-downs! I choose the one you just Set! Sabotaging Shot!"_

"_My, My, you see to have such bad luck today! The card you destroyed was my Star Jelly Banquet Trap!"_

**Star Jelly Banquet**

**Trap Card**

**If this Set card is destroyed and sent to the GY while you control an "Alien" monster: Place A-Counters on every face-up monster your opponent controls. "Alien" monsters you control gain 300 ATK/DEF for each A-Counter on the field until the end of your next turn. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK/DEF for each A-Counter on it during damage calculation.)**

The shattered pieces of the trap turn into A-Counters, and attach themselves to Kiba's monsters. Kiba curses.

"_What the Hell!?"_

Marta giggles.

"_This is the effect of my Star Jelly Banquet! When it's destroyed, it places A-Counters onto each monster you got! And then, any Aliens I have gain 300 ATK/DEF for each! Ohohohohohoho!"_

**Alien Telepath**

**ATK 2600/DEF 1900**

Kiba scoffs.

"_Tch, Big deal! Thanks to Bravo bein' on my field when Seal came out, all Fur Hire monsters I got now get a 500 ATK/DEF boost until the end of my turn!"_

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 2400/DEF 700**

**Seal, Strategist Fur Hire**

**ATK 2100 /DEF 1500**

**Recon, Scout Fur Hire**

**ATK 1500/ DEF 1000**

Marta speaks.

"_Yeah, but none of them are strong enough to take down my Telepath!"_

"_Tch!...I end my turn with a face-down!"_

**Turn End.**

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 1900/ DEF 200**

**Seal, Strategist Fur Hire**

**ATK 1600/ DEF 1000**

**Recon, Scout Fur Hire**

**ATK 1000/ DEF 500**

**Marta's Turn.**

Marta grins.

"_I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 3**

"_I now activate my Trap! Mass Hypnosis!"_

**Mass Hypnosis**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Activate only while you control an "Alien" monster: Target up to 3 monsters your opponent controls that have A-Counter(s) on them; take control of them. At the End Phase of the turn this card was activated: destroy it.**

"_This allows me to take control of up to three of your monsters with A-Counters on them! I'll take 'em all!"_

A wave of odd light emerges from the Trap, and Bravo, Seal, and Recon all move over to Marta's field. Kiba shouts.

"_H-Hey! Get back here!"_

Marta continues.

"_I then play my Speed Spell- Probe Draw!"_

**Speed Spell- Probe Draw**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Activate only while you control an "Alien" monster. Remove 3 Speed Counters from your face-up "Speed World" Field Spell, and, if you do, draw 1 card for each monster on the field that has an A-Counter(s) on it. If you do not draw an "Alien" monster using this effect, send all cards in your hand to the GY.**

"_I can now draw three cards, one for each monster on the field that possesses an A-Counter!"_

"_Yeah, but if you don't get an Alien, you'll have to send your whole hand to the GY!"_

"_I'm not worried! Here….I…GO!"_

Marta draws, and then starts laughing.

"_Ohohohohohoho! I not only have drawn an Alien, but I've gotten exactly what I need! I now play the Speed Spell- Come from Behind!"_

**Speed Spell- Come from Behind**

**Spell Card**

**Activate only if your opponent has at least 3 or more Speed Counters on their face-up "Speed World" Field Spell than you: You may Normal Summon/Set 1 additional monster this turn, but you cannot attack with monster you've Summoned this turn.**

"_With this, I'm golden! I first Tribute your Bravo to Summon my Alien Mother!"_

**Alien Mother**

**Level 6/DARK/Reptile/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1500**

**If this card destroys a monster with an A-Counter on it by battle and sends it to the GY: Special Summon that monster onto your side of the field at the end of the Battle Phase. When this card leaves the field: destroy all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect.**

"_And thanks to my Spell, I can now Tribute your Recon to bring out Cosmic Horror Gangi'el!"_

**Cosmic Horror Gangi'el**

**Level 7/LIGHT/Reptile/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2000**

**If you are Tribute Summoning using an opponent's monster that you currently control: You may Normal Summon this card with 1 Tribute. Once per turn, you may place 1 A-Counter on 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" Monster, it loses 300 ATK/DEF during damage calculation only.)**

"_Normally I'd need two Tributes, but since I'm using your monsters, I only need one!"_

"_Guh! This…..doesn't look good….."_

"_You're just lucky I can't attack with my Mother or Gangi'el this turn! Now, Telepath, Seal! Attack his LP directly!"_

Kiba gets hit by the two monsters, and his Duel Runner swerves as he exclaims his surprise.

"_GRAH!"_

**Kiba's LP: 3700**

Marta speaks.

"_I then end my turn, and with that, my Mass Hypnosis is destroyed, allowing your Seal to return to you!"_

**Turn End.**

**Alien Telepath**

**ATK 1700/DEF 1000**

**Kiba's Turn.**

"_Grrrrr! I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 3**

"_First off, I use Seal's effect to Special Summon Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire in DEF Mode!"_

**Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire**

**Level 2/WIND/Beast/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1000**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step.): You can target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"_And because he was on my field when I brought out Donpa, Seal lets me return a Fur Hire in my GY to my hand! I choose Beat, and since I have him, I'll Special Summon him usin' Donpa's effect!"_

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**ATK 1200**

"_And due to Donpa's effect, I now get to destroy one face-up card on the field! I choose your Cosmic Horror Gangi'el! Go, Donpa, Goliath Snipe!"_

"_How dare you!"_

Kiba grins.

"_I ain't done yet! I now play the Speed Spell- Overcharge!"_

**Speed Spell- Overcharge**

**Spell Card**

**Increase the number of Speed Counters on your face-up "Speed World" Field Spell by 6. At the end of the turn, decrease the number of Speed Counters on your face-up "Speed World" Field Spell to 2.**

**Kiba's Speed Counters: 9**

"_This increases the number of Speed Counters I have by 6, but they drop to 2 at the end of my turn!"_

"_So what? You think you can defeat my Monsters with __**those!?**__ Don't make me laugh!"_

"_You'll see! First, I'm gonna take advantage of your Speed World Spell!"_

Marta's eyes widen.

"_How!? My Speed World's effects only work with my Aliens!"_

"_Not __all__ of them! By removing 4 of my Speed Counters, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Reptile-type monster from my hand or Deck, and that means I can bring out another copy of my Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire, in ATK mode!"_

**Kiba's Speed Counters: 5**

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 1900**

"_This Special Summonin' triggers Beat's effect, allowin' me to add another Fur Hire monster to my hand! I choose Rafale, Champion Fur Hire!"_

Kiba adds the card to his hand, and Marta groans.

"_When is this going to end? I want to finish you off now!"_

Kiba shakes his head.

"_The only one goin' down is __you,__ Marta! I use Bravo's effect to Special Summon Rafale, Champion Fur Hire, in ATK Mode!"_

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2200**

**If this card is Special Summoned: you can excavate the top cards of your Deck equal to the number of monsters "Fur Hire" you control with different names, except "Rafale, Champion Fur Hire", and if you do, add 1 of them to your hand, also shuffle the rest back into your Deck. When your opponent activates a monster effect (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card "Fur Hire"; negate the activation. You can only use each effect of "Rafale, Champion Fur Hire" once per turn.**

Kiba continues.

"_Due to Rafale's Special Summonin', I'm now allowed to excavate the top cards of my Deck, equal to the number of Fur Hires I have other than him! One of them gets added to my hand, the others get shuffled back into my Deck! Let's go, Rafale!"_

**Cards excavated were Recon, Scout Fur Hire, Speed Spell- Reckless Rebirth, Wiz, Sage Fur Hire, and Speed Spell- Speed Rush.**

Kiba ponders outloud.

"_Hmmmm, I choose to add Wiz, Sage Fur Hire to my hand!" _

Marta scoffs.

"_Psssh, Big deal! Even if you're Rafale can destroy my Alien Mother, your other monsters are too weak to take out my LP! I still have all 8000, and I won't be taken down!"_

Meanwhile, in the stadium seats, Yumiko looks on at the Duel, and speaks.

"And here it comes…"

Kiba grins.

"_Sorry to disappoint ya, Marta. But I do have a way to take ya out! The requirements are three monsters with different types! I choose Beat, Seal, and Donpa!"_

The three monsters shine as the Link Gate opens, Kiba chanting as it does.

"_The Silver Moon beckons, its light guiding my path! The blossoms scatter behind me as I sheathe my blade! Tear through the Night Sky, Oh Heavenly Fang! Bloom! Sweet Cherry Blossoms! I Link Summon Folgo, Justice Fur Hire!"_

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire**

**Link-3/DARK/Beast/Link/Effect/ATK 2400**

**Top-center, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left**

**3 monsters with different Types**

**Cannot be used as Link Material. If this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" with a different type from the 3 monsters used for the Link Summon, from your Deck in Defense Position. If a card(s) your opponent controls is destroyed by battle or card effect: draw 1 card, then, if you control 3 or more monsters "Fur Hire" with different names, draw 2 additional cards. You can only use each effect of "Folgo, Justice Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"_Thanks to Folgo, I can now Special Summon a Fur Hire from my Deck in DEF mode, as long as its type is different than the monsters I used to bring him out! I choose Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire!"_

**Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire**

**Level 5/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 2400**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster "Fur Hire" you control with a different name, except "Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire". You can only use this effect of "Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire" once per turn. Your opponent cannot target monsters "Fur Hire" you control with card effects, except this one.**

Marta sweatdrops.

"_Okay, now I'm starting to worry….."_

"_Y'should! Y'see, Sagitta inflicts 500 damage to you for each Fur Hire I have other than her when she's Special Summoned, so first, your going to take 1500 damage! Get her, Sagitta, Indiscriminate Shelling!"_

The anthropomorphic crow lifts up her grenade launcher, and after figuring out the proper trajectory, fires multiple shells into the air, which land near Marta and explode, causing her Duel Runner to swerve.

"_GAH!"_

**Marta's LP: 6500**

Kiba continues.

"_Then, because of Bravo bein' on my field when Sagitta was brought out, all Fur Hires gain 500 ATK/DEF!"_

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 2400**

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire**

**ATK 2900**

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**ATK 3300**

**Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire**

**DEF 2900**

Kiba stretches out his hand.

"_Now, Folgo! Attack her Alien Mother! Cherry Blossoms Scatter! Silver Moon Slash!"_

"_NO!"_

**Marta's LP: 5900**

Kiba speaks.

"_Since your Mother was destroyed while Folgo was on the field, I now get to draw a card, and since I have three or more Fur Hires, I get to draw two more!"_

Kiba draws, and continues his attacks.

"_Now, Bravo, attack her Alien Telepath! Salamander Slash!"_

Bravo's claws ignite in flames, and he launches himself towards Alien Telepath, destroying it.

**Marta's LP: 5200**

"_Rafale, attack her LP directly! Peerless Strike!"_

Rafale draws his rapier, and lunges towards Marta, who grunts from the impact.

"_Gruh!"_

**Marta's LP: 1900**

Kiba laughs.

"_Grahahahaha! This is finally getting' good! Anyway, I end my turn!"  
_

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Speed Counters: 2**

**Marta's Turn.**

"_I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 1**

"_I will not be defeated! I will avenge Lamar's loss! I play the Speed Spell-MAX Fill!"  
_

**Speed Spell- MAX Fill**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Place Speed Counters onto your face-up "Speed World" Field Spell, until you have 12. At the end of your turn, if you have more than 0 Speed Counters on your face-up "Speed World": take 800 damage for each Speed Counter you placed on "Speed World" with this effect. You may only activate 1 "Speed Spell-MAX Fill" per Duel.**

"_With this, I now have a chance, as it now fills my Speed Counters up to the limit, which will allow me to use my Speed World's effects!Ohohohohohohoho!"_

Kiba sighs.

"_You had a good run, Marta."_

Marta stops laughing.

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

Kiba presses a button on his Duel Disk, activating one of his face-down cards.

"_I activate my Trap card, Magic Drain!"_

**Magic Drain**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When your opponent activates a Spell Card: They can discard 1 Spell Card to negate this card's effect, otherwise negate the activation of their Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it.**

Marta shakes her head.

"_N-No! I don't have any cards in my hand! My MAX Fill is going to be negated!"_

Kiba nods.

"_That's right. I was savin' this for just the right moment, and now is the right moment. Like I said, you had a good run, Marta, but it's time to put an end to this."_

The MAX Fill card shorts out, and shatters as Kiba's Trap takes it out. Marta shouts, and then goes silent.

"_N-NO!...I…..I end my turn."_

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

"_I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 3**

Kiba sighs again before speaking.

"_Alright, it's time to put an end to this! Bravo, attack her LP directly and finish this! Salamander Slash!"_

Bravo launches himself towards Marta, who speaks softly as the attack reduces her LP to 0.

"_Lamar…..I'm sorry….Big Sis couldn't avenge you….."_

**Marta's LP:0**

**DUEL OVER!**

**WINNER: KIBA.**

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS!"

David O'Dill's voice rings out as the Duel finishes, the Arena returning to its normal form while Kiba and Marta's Duel Runners slow down, and then stop. At the same time, Yumiko, Colt, Nami, and Lamar head towards the Arena. David continues.

"KIBA YōHEI HAS WON HIS DUEL, ALLOWING TEAM GEKKO TO PASS ON TO THE NEXT ROUND WITH THEIR TEAM INTACT!"

Kiba and Marta dismount from their Runners. Marta still looks a bit bummed that she lost, but looks up with surprise when Kiba stretches out his hand after removing his helmet.

"Whew! Ya did good, Marta! That was _fun!_ I hope we can Duel again someday!"

Marta removes her helmet. She speaks just around the same time the other four reach the two.

"Why? Why are you being so nice? I was terrible to you!"

Kiba shrugs, still grinning.

"Eh. I've Dueled against worse. Besides, you're brother was beaten in the last Duel, so I get it, you were angry. Not a big thing."

Marta smiles faintly, and takes Kiba's hand.

"In that case, thanks for the Awesome Duel!"

"SIS!"

"KIBA!"

Lamar, Yumiko, Colt, and Nami run up towards the two. Lamar speaks.

"Sis, it's okay! You don't need to beat yourself up about it!" 

Marta grins wider.

"Lamar, it's okay! Besides, I had fun!"

Kiba grins, and then frowns as Yumiko punches him in the shoulder.

"_Ow!_ What was that for, Babe!?"

"_That_ was for almost losing! I was worried! You're probably the best Duelist we've got! _You promised we'd reach the finals together, remember?"_

Kiba grins wolfishly, wiggling his eyebrows as he speaks.

"_Oh? You were worried? About little old me? _If I didn't know better, I would think you might _like _me, _Babe."_

Yumiko's face goes bright red.

"_S-SHUT UP!"_

Kiba laughs, while Nami and Colt hang back and watch, thinking the same thing.

"_Idiots."_

David speaks up.

"ANYWAY, FOLKS! NOW THAT THESE DUELS ARE OVER, IT'S TIME FOR THE VICTORS TO COLLECT THE SPOILS!"

A spotlight leads the two teams to the center Arena while David continues.

"AS YOU ALL KNOW, WE HAVE AN ANTE RULE IN EFFECT IN THIS TOURNAMENT! THEREFORE, LAMAR AND MARTA MUST NOW SURRENDER THEIR BEST CARDS TO THEIR OPPONENTS!"

Lamar and Marta look a bit sheepish as they pull out their Decks. As they search for the cards, David continues.

"LET'S HOPE THEY'RE GOOD, FOLKS!"

Marta speaks, handing her Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar card to Kiba.

"H-here. I hope you appreciate it."

Kiba looks at the card.

"Eh. Keep it."

Marta goes wide-eyed.

"But, you _won_. You've earned it!"

Kiba shakes his head.

"It's not that. I don't use Aliens, so this isn't really my thing. Keep it."

"But-"

Kiba sighs, and interrupts Marta.

"_Look. _This card means a lot to ya, and I really don't need it. If you want to give me somethin', I'll take that MAX Fill Speed Spell ya got. _That,_ I can use."

Marta goes wide-eyed again, nods, and smiles as she puts the monster card back before handing the Spell to Kiba.

"Thank you!"

"Eh. No Prob. What did you get, Babe?"

Yumiko speaks, grinning.

"It's a secret!"

"Awwwww, come on, Babe! Don't leave me hangin'!"

The entire group, including Marta and Lamar, start laughing. As they do, we slowly zoom out to the outside of the Arena as the episode ends.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends: Episode 14**

**The End.**

…**.**

_**Author's Notes:**__** Oh boy, I am not going to lie, I wasn't sure about this. I don't have an Alien Deck, so I had to think this thing out in order for it to work out with Kiba winning. It was a bit easier since it was a Turbo Duel, and I had to create Speed Spells that acted similarly to some of the Alien Support Spells that couldn't be used in a Turbo Duel. This was the best outcome I got, and even then, I had to re-write one of the Speed Spells Marta used in order to prevent her from KO-ing Kiba. Anyway, I'm happy. Thank goodness for Overly Sarcastic Productions on Youtube, or I would have gone mad typing away in this silent computer room of my house. Their Accents video really helped me work on Kiba's….**_

_**Anyway, before I forget, you're probably wondering how we got the names for the characters on Team Roswell. Since the Graydle seem to be alien-like, we grouped them with the Aliens, team-wise, and named them after the city in New Mexico famous for UFO's. As for the given names, R chose the name Lamar, meaning "Sea" due to the Graydle's WATER-attribute (And also because the names Kaito/Kite and Rio were the names of characters in ZEXAL.) I chose the name Marta after corrupting the word "Marfa" which is a city in Texas famous for its UFO-like "swamp-lights". The reason I corrupted it to "Marta" is because in Swahili, "Marfa" is an expletive meaning "elephant excrement" (You **__**know **__**what I mean.)**_

_**Anywho….. on to the Card Corner!**_

…

"Sup, Losers! I'm Kiba, and this is the Card Corner!"

Kiba shuffles his Deck as he snaps his fingers, and the display screen drops down. It displays the Alien archetype shown today.

"Today, you saw the Alien archetype. They're a bunch of reptile monsters specializin' in usin' A-Counters!"

The screen changes, showing various cards.

"You didn't see many of them, since this was a Turbo Duel, and the best stuff are Spells, so we'll just ignore the made-up spells the authors used and focus on the regular Deck! The recipe is as follows!"

_**Alien Deck:**_

**Monsters:**

Interplanetary Invader "A"

Alien Grey

Alien Grey

Alien Grey

Alien Psychic

Alien Psychic

Alien Psychic

Alien Ammonite

Alien Ammonite

Alien Ammonite

Alien Kid

Alien Kid

Alien Kid

Alien Dog

Alien Dog

Alien Dog

Alien Mars

Alien Mars

Alien Mars

Alien Hypno

Alien Hypno

Alien Hypno

Alien Telepath

Alien Telepath

Alien Telepath

Alien Mother

Alien Invader

Alien Invader

Alien Invader

Alien Skull

Alien Skull

Alien Skull

Alien Overlord

Flying Spaceship Muusik'i

Alien Shocktrooper

Alien Shocktrooper

Alien Shocktrooper

Cosmic Horror Gangi'el

**Spells:**

Otherworld- The "A" Zone

Otherworld- The "A" Zone

Otherworld- The "A" Zone

"A" Cell Scatter Burst

"A" Cell Breeding Device

Code "A" Ancient Ruins

"A" Cell Recombination Device

Mysterious Triangle

Corruption Cell "A"

Corruption Cell "A"

Corruption Cell "A"

Galaxy Cyclone

Lightning Vortex

Mystical Space Typhoon

**Traps:**

Orbital Bombardment

Crop Circles

Brainwashing Beam

Mass Hypnosis

Planet Pollutant Virus

Cell Explosion Virus

Detonator Circle "A"

Interdimensional Warp

**Extra Deck:**

Alien Shocktrooper M-Frame

Alien Shocktrooper M-Frame

Alien Shocktrooper M-Fram

Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar

Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar

Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar

We cut back to Kiba.

"That's it! Bye!"


	15. Secret Agent Man

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

By

The R&D Department

_The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. That right belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Notes:**__** Here we are, episode 15. YAY! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy today's Duel. It took me a while to decide what other Deck was going to be used, but I think I chose well. Today's Duel Spirit info is Colt's!  
**_

_**Duel Spirit:**__** Diabolos, King of the Abyss**_

_**Headcanon VA: **__**Aleks Le (I imagine he sounds like Caiman from the English Dub of Dorohedoro.)**_

_**History:**__** A Duel Spirit of possible Judeo-Christian origin, as his name derives from a Latin word meaning "Fiend/Devil". However, this connection is dubious, at best, as he seems to have no real desire to harm others, preferring instead to work with Duelists that seem to have a latent quality about them that he prefers. Colt seems to have created his upgraded form, Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair, from his determination to not look bad in front of Nami, but again, the Spirit's origins are shrouded in mystery. It is thought that one possible factor involved was the use of something called "umbra stone" in the paint pigment, but all records of this mysterious material are now classified.**_

_**Trivia:**__** Diabolos seems to be a pretty laid-back individual, referring to Colt as "Bro". This informality of his speech leads to more confusion regarding his supposed origins.**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**_

_**Episode 15: Secret Agent Man**_

We are inside the Gekko City Duel Park, where the Silver Moon Tournament is being held. It is now about an hour since we last saw our heroes, who, after finishing their Duels, have now left the Arena and are making their way across the Park. Kiba is walking along, his hands behind his head, Nami is looking up something on her Duel Disk, with Colt walking alongside her. Yumiko, on the other hand, is at the head of the group, and she stops to address the others when she realizes they aren't keeping up with her.

"C'mon, guys! I wanna see Pandora Duel!"

Nami sighs.

"We're trying, Yumiko, but I'm having trouble finding out which Arena her team is in."

Colt nods.

"Yeah…This map the Disk is providing is a mess. There are just so many Duels….."

Kiba scoffs.

"I don't see what the big deal is. We already made plans to see her and that Pierce guy after the round was over for the day, so why do ya wanna see her _now?_"

Yumiko shakes her head.

"There are two reasons. First, we are in a _Duel Park_,"

Yumiko gestures to the various attractions and rides all over the place, with a huge smile on her face.

"If we can give her the data Kiba's acquired _sooner_ rather than _later,_ then that means we'll have more time to enjoy this place as a team!"

She points to the large Ferris Wheel off in the distance.

"There are going to be fireworks once the sun sets, and I really want to be on that when it happens! It'll be awesome!"

Kiba looks at her skeptically.

"Oooooookay. And the other reason was?"

Yumiko's turns serious, as her smile disappears, her eyes narrow and she looks off to the side, as if feeling guilty for what she's about to say.

"Well…the other reason was…..if Pandora's team….y'know, is _good_, then there's a chance we may wind up having to face one another, and I thought it would be smart to….y'know…."

Kiba grins.

"Get a look at the competition so we know what to expect if we have to go up against her? _Nice. _That's good thinkin', Babe. And here I was thinkin' I was the only devious one out of all of us."

Yumiko's face goes pink a bit.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say something like that….."

Meanwhile, Nami and Colt are still fiddling around with the Disk's Screen. After it chirps a little, the two speak up.

"I think…..yeah, this should be it….."

"That's it."

"You sure, Colt?"

"Positive."

Nami nods.

"In that case…..Guys! I found it!"

Yumiko and Kiba look at Nami. Yumiko speaks up.

"You did?"

"Yep! Pandora's team is called Team Helix! And it's in the Jashin Arena!"

Yumiko grins.

"In that case, let's go!"

The four head off.

…..

"Are you sure about this, Mistress?"

"Of course, Fetch. When have I ever steered you wrong?"

We are now in Headmistress Washimi's office. Both Washimi and her assistant, Fetch, are working through a _massive_ pile of files and papers while a display screen scrolls through a huge amount of data.

Washimi speaks.

"If my theory is correct, I need as much data regarding the Storm Cloud Card Shop as possible. That means we need to do this."

Fetch sighs, putting down another massive pile of files he dredged up from somewhere.

"Very well, but this would be a lot easier if we had help."

Washimi responds.

"Don't worry. I've requested Taka to come by for that very reason. He should also have some info regarding the Tournament for us that should help us shed light onto this situation."

Fetch's shoulders slump as her responds.

"_Thank God."_

Washimi finishes looking through a pile of files, typing something into her computer, and shoves the pile off of her desk as she speaks up.

"On to the next pile, come on, Fetch!"

"Y-Yes, Mistress!"

Fetch leaves the room as Washimi continues searching through the files.

…

When our heroes arrive in to the Jashin Arena, the first thing they hear is the roar of the crowd. When they finally reach the bleachers, the second thing they see is Pandora finishing her Duel.

"Now, finish this Duel! Attack his Cloudian Nimbusman!"

A large, Wolfman-like creature nods at Pandora's order, and snarls as it lunges towards a humanoid-shaped cloud for the final kill. As the attack occurs, Pandora's opponent, a man with poofy white hair, gets sent flying by the impact of the attack. As this occurs, we see the 34 tattooed on his arm.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

**?'s LP:0**

**DUEL OVER!**

**WINNER: Pandora.**

As Pandora starts leaving the Duel Area while the MC starts speaking, a voice in the bleachers addresses our heroes.

"Hey, you guys! Over here!"

The four look over, and see Pandora's teammate, Pierce Daniels, waving to them as he walks over. Yumiko speaks.

"Agent Daniels! Pandora's Duel is already over? I wanted to see it!"

Pierce smiles while sweat dropping.

"Yeah… you might not have wanted to. The team we're Dueling is one called Water Cycle, and all of the members are Legend Hunters. And since it was a four-man team, both Pandora and I had to Duel two Duelists each."

Kiba grimaces.

"_Ouch._ That has to suck big time."

Pierce nods.

"It does. I'm thoroughly worried. Pandora has taken care of her two, but I'm up next, and it's been decided that any LP I have left from Duel number 1 will be what I have to work with when I go up against my second Duelist."

Colt grimaces upon hearing this.

"_Dude. Screw that."_

Nami nods.

"Yeah….that doesn't sound fair at all!"

Pandora speaks up, having just arrived from the Arena.

"It isn't, but it means that Abraxas is regarding us as a serious threat."

Yumiko jumps, surprised at Pandora seemingly appearing behind her.

"P-Pandora! I didn't see you there!"

Pandora smiles.

"My apologies for startling you. Hopefully Pierce here has kept you entertained. When did you kids arrive?"

Kiba speaks.

"Just as ya finished your Duel. How much LP you wind up with by the time your Duels ended?"

"Oh, I had about 2500 left by the time the two Duels were over, so it wasn't much of a problem. The higher a Legend Hunters' tattoo, the weaker they tend to be."

Pandora looks at the bandages covering Kiba's upper arms. More specifically, at the ones covering up Kiba's 09 tattoo on his left arm.

"I wonder how powerful you would've been, had you not escaped them."

Kiba shrugs, his voice solemn as he responds.

"Eh. Who knows? Either way, I'm _me,_ and no one's gonna get away with what Abraxas Corp's been pullin' for much longer."

Pandora nods.

"In that case, is the reason you four are here because you want to enjoy watching allies Duel? Or are you here to carry out your end of our bargain?"

Yumiko answers this.

"_Both,_ actually. I really wanted to see you Duel, and I thought we could exchange the info Kiba's acquired after, but it seems between our Duels, and finding out where your team was Dueling, we wound up missing your Duels. I'm sorry!"

Pandora smiles softly.

"It's no big deal. There will be other chances, don't worry."

Pierce laughs.

"In the meantime, you all can watch me Duel! Wish me luck!"

He then runs off towards the Duel Area. In the meantime, Pandora leads the four to her team's section of the stadium, which happens to be a luxury skybox.

Nami squeals in excitement.

"THIS….IS…..SO…COOL!"

Yumiko looks around the place.

"How did you get this? We sat in the stands with the normal people!"

Colt sits down in a chair, and goes wide eyed when it starts a massage function all its own.

"We can't leave here. This is heaven."

Pandora shrugs.

"It pays to be a recognized Duel Celebrity."

She sits down, and speaks to Kiba, who she has gestured to sit beside her.

"So, about the information you've acquired…"

Kiba raises his hands.

"Hold on, Lady! I _did_ plant a virus durin' Yumiko's Duel, but even so, I don't think it'll have gone to work _that _fast! It's only been a couple of hours, at most since I planted it!"

Pandora's eyes narrow.

"I see….."

Kiba continues.

"If it makes ya feel any better, we should have somethin' by the time your partner's done with his Duel, but in the meantime, anything in particular your lookin' for?"

Yumiko, Nami, and Colt listen in as Pandora answers.

"I want as much information regarding Abraxas' Legend Hunters as possible, especially males between 16-18 years of age, and whose place of origin has anything to do with South America."

Kiba responds.

"Hopin' yer son might be here, huh?"

Pandora nods, her eyes misty.

"Yeah. Even if Abraxas made him into a perfect soldier, I feel like I would recognize him, that I'd be able to take him back."

"Anything else ya got that could be used to narrow the net? Any physical features? Anything of note?"

Pandora nods, closes her eyes, and starts to speak out loud as she thinks.

"Yes. He… he had the sweetest face, my little boy, resembled my husband, and there's a certain card he always carried around. It was his favorite…a Fairy monster…..what was its name? It was kinda weird…..looked like a star with boots and rainbow ribbons…..Hoshiningen? Was that it? I think so…"

She opens her eyes.

"A card called Hoshiningen, or something like it. If you can find a Duelist with that card who meets the specifications, I believe you'll have found my son."

Kiba nods.

"I'll help ya look into that once the data's been collected. In the meantime….."

Kiba looks down at the Arena.

"Let's watch your partner Duel!"

…

The crowd cheers as Pierce arrives at the Duel Arena. On the other side, his opponent arrives, a young woman around his age, with spiky, short whitish-blue hair. She wears a cheongsam decorated with snowflakes, and a 13 tattoo is on her left upper arm. The MC speaks as the two stare at each other from across the field.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED AT THE SECOND PHASE OF THE BATTLE BETWEEN TEAM HELIX AND TEAM WATER CYCLE! ON THIS SIDE, WE HAVE THE SUAVE DUELIST, THE KING OF CHARM! PIERCE DANIELS!"

The MC motions with his hands to Pierce, who nods and salutes to the crowd, blowing a few kisses here and there. A lot of female audience members squeal. In the meantime, Yumiko speaks to Pandora in the skybox.

"He certainly is charismatic…."

Pandora sighs.

"He is, unfortunately, he knows he is, and as a result, pretty girls go right to his head. I hope he doesn't wind up underestimating his opponent…"

The MC now motions to Pierce's opponent.

"AND IN THIS CORNER, REPRESENTING TEAM WATER CYCLE, THE SUB-ZERO ICE QUEEN! THE PRINCESS OF PAIN! YUKIKO SHIMOOOOOO!"

At this introduction, a lot of the male audience cheer, but are stopped by a stern look by Yukiko, who is surrounded by a dark aura as she speaks.

"Shut up you pathetic swine! Or I'll grind you under my heel!"

Several males in the audience shudder, groan, and then cheer her on even more, their faces red. Kiba speaks up in the skybox.

"_That_ is one scary bitch….She really means what she said, doesn't she?"

Pandora nods.

"Yukiko Shimo. Beautiful, but absolutely sadistic towards men. A lot of her fans are masochists. She's definitely a Legend Hunter, but I can't figure out if her attitude is just like that, or is a result of whatever Abraxas did to her."

Kiba snorts, shaking his head as he responds.

"She's hot enough, I'll give her that, and for a guy like me, crazy's a good thing, but…"

Pandora smirks.

"You already like someone else?"

Kiba goes wide eyed, and stutters.

"_W-what?!_ Now what makes you think somethin' like that!? Grahahahahaha!"

Pandora replies.

"You don't need to hide it. I can tell."

Kiba goes silent before responding.

"…Yeah. I can't tell her yet, though. I haven't been….entirely honest with her, and I want to get through this before I clear the air."

"Commendable. Now, let's focus back on the Duel."

The MC continues to speak as Pierce and Yukiko prep their Disks.

"ALRIGHT, THE DUELISTS ARE READY! THE STAGE IS SET! LET THE DUEL BEGIN!"

_**DUEL START!**_

**Pierce's LP: 8000**

**Yukiko's LP: 8000**

Pierce and Yukiko talk as they play "Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes first.

"Good Luck!"

"Shut up, Pig!"

"ROCK!"

"PAPER!"

"SCISSORS!"

**Pierce throws Rock, Yukiko throws Paper. Yukiko goes first.**

**Yukiko's Turn.**

Yukiko scowls as her turn starts.

"I'll go first!"

Pierce grins.

"Very well, Miss!"

His voice gets serious.

"Tell me, which Number and Codename are you?"

Yukiko grins fiercely.

"Ah. We've heard of you! I am Number 13, codenamed "Frost!" Since you know what kind of Duelist I am, I have no reason to hold back! Prepare to be frozen solid, Pig! I start off by playing the field spell A Legendary Ocean!"

**A Legendary Ocean**

**Field Spell**

**(This card's name is always treated as "Umi")**

**Reduce the Level of all WATER monsters on the field and in both players' hands by 1. All WATER monsters gain 200 ATK/DEF.**

"I then Summon my Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier in DEF Mode!" 

**Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier**

**Level 4/WATER/Insect/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1800**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 unused Main Monster Card Zone. While this card is face-up on the field, that target cannot be used.**

**Numbing Grub**

**Level 3**

**DEF/ 2000**

Yukiko snarls.

"Thanks to this, one of your Monster Zones will now be rendered unusable!"

Numbing Grub spits out a wad of frozen silk, clogging up one of Pierce's Monster Zones. Yukiko continues.

"I'll then lay one card, face-down, and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Pierce's Turn.**

"I draw! And I think I'll shake things up by playing the Spell Convulsion of Nature!"

**Convulsion of Nature**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**As long as this card remains face-up on the field, both players must play with their respective Decks upside-down. (With the cards facing up.)**

Yukiko, Kiba, Yumiko, Colt and Nami all go bug-eyed.

"_WHAT!?"_

Pandora smiles at the groups' reaction.

"Relax. This is how he works."

Pierce continues.

"And now that our Decks are now all revealed to each other, I'll now lay one card face-down, and then I'll use the effect of SPYRAL Super Agent in my hand!"

**SPYRAL Super Agent**

**Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1200**

**If this card is in your hand: You can declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); reveal the top card of your opponent's Deck, and if you do, Special Summon this card if it is the declared type. If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "SPYRAL" card: You can target 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "SPYRAL Super Agent" once per turn.**

Pierce smirks while wagging his finger at Yukiko.

"It may seem unusual, but I assure you, my methods are sound! You see, by declaring a card type, I'm allowed to Special Summon my Agent if the top card of your Deck is the one I declared! And thanks to my Convulsion of Nature Spell, that's not a problem! I say the top card of your Deck is a Monster!"

Yukiko's eyes widen.

"_No!"_

**Card revealed was "Medium of the Ice Barrier".**

Pierce's grin widens.

"I was right, so now my Agent comes out!"

**SPYRAL Super Agent**

**ATK 1900**

"And since I Summoned him using a "SPYRAL's" effect, I now get to destroy one Spell/Trap you've got! I choose your Ocean!"

Yukiko speaks out.

"_Not so fast! Pig!_ Since you Special Summoned a monster, I'm allowed to discard a card in order to Special Summon my Dragon Ice in DEF mode!"

**Dragon Ice**

**Level 5/WATER/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 2200**

**When your opponent Special Summons a monster(Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card; Special Summon this card from your hand or GY. There can only be 1 face-up "Dragon Ice" on the field.**

**Dragon Ice**

**Level 4**

**DEF 2400**

"Impressive, but it won't stop the destruction of your Ocean! Super Agent, eliminate that field spell! Sabotaging Recon!"

"No! My Ocean!"

**Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier**

**Level 4**

**DEF 1800**

**Dragon Ice**

**Level 5**

**DEF 2200**

Pierce continues.

"And since I haven't Normal Summoned yet, I call on my SPYRAL Tough in ATK Mode!" 

**SPYRAL Tough**

**Level 4/WIND/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1500**

**This card's name becomes "SPYRAL Super Agent" while on the field or in the GY. Once per turn: you can declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap) and target card your opponent controls; reveal the top card of your opponent's Deck, and if you do, destroy the targeted card if the revealed card is the declared type.**

"And since I know the top card of your Deck is a Monster, I'll use Tough's ability right now to take out your Dragon Ice! Go, Shattering Punch!"

Tough punches Dragon Ice, shattering it. Pierce continues.

"And now I'll have Tough attack your Grub! Go!"

Yukiko snarls.

"_You Swine!"_

"And now, Super Agent! Attack her LP Directly!"

"GRAH!"

**Yukiko's LP: 6100**

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Yukiko's Turn.**

"I Draw!..."

Yukiko growls.

"I…..end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Pierce's Turn.**

"I Draw!, and then Summon my SPYGAL Misty in DEF Mode!"

**SPYGAL Misty**

**Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1600**

**If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); reveal the top card of your opponent's Deck, and if you do, draw 1 card if it is a card of that type. Once per turn (Quick Effect): you may target 1 "SPYRAL Super Agent" you control and 1 monster your opponent controls; return both targets to the hand.**

"I now use her effect! By saying the top card of your Deck is a monster, I'll be allowed to draw a card, and I _know _I'm right!"

**Card revealed was "Caravan of the Ice Barrier".**

"_Gah! You Pig! You…..you SWINE! How are you able to be so skilled!?"_

"I have my ways, Miss. Anyway, I'll draw my card, and then use Tough's ability to destroy your face-down card!"

**Card destroyed was "Diamond Dust".**

"And now, Tough, Super Agent! Attack her LP directly!"

"NO!"

**Yukiko's LP: 2300**

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Yukiko's Turn.**

Yukiko's Aura flares up, dark and ominous. It is clear she is angry at the thought of a _man_ beating her.

"I draw!"

A frigid wind blows through the Arena. Pierce shudders.

"Hmmm, so this is your power….."

"I _will _take back this Duel! First off since you have at least 4 more cards than I do, I'm allowed to Special Summon my Medium of the Ice Barrier in ATK Mode!"

**Medium of the Ice Barrier**

**Level 7/WATER/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1600**

**If your opponent controls 4 or more cards than you do: You may Special Summon this card (from your hand). Your opponent can only activate 1 Spell/Trap each turn.**

"I then Summon my Caravan of the Ice Barrier in DEF Mode!"

**Caravan of the Ice Barrier**

**Level 1/WATER/Sea Serpent/ATK 500/DEF 200**

**Once per turn: you can target 2 "Ice Barrier" monsters in your GY. Return those targets to the Deck, and then each player draws 1 card.**

"I now use my Caravan's effect! By targeting my Numbing Grub and Dai-Sojo of the Ice Barrier in my GY, not only do both get returned to my Deck, but we each draw one card!"

Both player's draw. Yukiko continues.

"I now attack your SPYRAL Tough with my Medium! Freezing Shriek!"

Medium releases a blast of freezing air which freezes Tough, and causes him to shatter. As he does, ice starts forming around Pierce's heels.

**Pierce's LP: 7700**

Yukiko chuckles.

"Hehehehehehe! Now you see my power! I can freeze anyone and anything when I Duel! By the time I'm done, you'll be a frozen block of ice! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Pierce's Turn.**

"I draw!"

Pierce thinks for a moment.

"_Her power is truly formidable….but do to her Medium, I can't use my face-down without taking out my other Spell/Trap options…."_

Pierce smirks.

"_I guess I have no other choice but to do __**that…"**_

Pierce speaks.

"Alright! Since I was just subjected to a cold snap I _really_ wasn't fond of, I guess I'm going to have to bring out my big gun! I'll start off by playing my Trap Card! SPYRAL GEAR- Utility Wire!"

**SPYRAL GEAR-Utility Wire**

**Trap Card**

**If you control a "SPYRAL Super Agent": Target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; place it on top of its owner's Deck. You can only activate 1 "SPYRAL GEAR-Utility Wire" per turn.**

"With this, I can now return your Caravan back to the top of your Deck!"

"_N-No!"_

An aura of darkness surrounds Pierce. In the skybox, Kiba, Yumiko, Nami, and Colt look on. Kiba speaks.

"That's-!"

Pandora speaks up.

"Relax. He'll explain later."

Pierce continues.

"I Tribute my SPYGAL Misty and My SPYRAL Super Agent!"

The two monsters form a purple-black sphere as Pierce continues. Inside it, we see SPYRAL Super Agent writhe, as if in pain.

"I Summon The Suppression Pluto!"

Super Agent's eyes glow, and his clothing tears as his body violently changes into an alien-like fiend.

**The Suppression Pluto**

**Level 8/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2000**

**Once per turn: You can declare 1 card name; look at your opponent's hand, then if they have the declared card in their hand, apply 1 of these effects.**

**Take control of 1 monster your opponent controls.**

**Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls, then you can Set the destroyed Spell/Trap Card on your field.**

The Aura surrounds Pluto, but when the monster looks over at Pierce, the Aura starts to head towards him, but Red Chains appear out from Pluto's shadow, and bind the Aura. Pierce speaks to Pluto.

"Hey now, don't act naughty. It'll be better for you if you don't give me trouble."

Pluto growls. Pierce speaks to Yukiko.

"I now use my Pluto's effect! By declaring a card name, I can take control of one of your monsters, provided the card I said was in your hand! And thanks to Convulsion of Nature, I know exactly what name to give! I say you have General Raiho of the Ice Barrier in your hand!"

Yukiko goes wide-eyed as Pluto's effect proves Pierce correct. It is clear she isn't used to losing.

"But…..you're a pig…"

"Pierce speaks.

"Hey! Pigs are intelligent! Don't use them as an insult! Anyway, Your Medium is now _mine!"_

Pluto's tail wraps around Medium, who shrieks as Pluto's ability takes over her mind. As she stops, her eyes glow purple, and Pluto sets her onto Pierce's field.

Pierce speaks up.

"Well Number 13, it's been fun, but time to end this! Medium of the Ice Barrier! Attack her LP directly! Freezing Shriek!"

Medium releases that another blast of freezing wind, only towards her owner, whose scream resonates with her own.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

**Yukiko's LP: 100**

Ice rapidly spreads throughout Yukiko's body as her LP decrease. Pierce looks mildly surprised.

"So, your power affects you too, huh?"

Yukiko speaks softly as she responds, her voice filled with contempt.

"O-Only my cards can do this, so if you are feeling pity right now, don't worry. Your monster won't freeze me. _Pig"_

Pierce shrugs.

"In that case, Pluto! Attack her LP directly and end this! Plutonic Destroyer!"

Pluto's eyes glow as he forms a sphere of dark energy, and fires it off towards Yukiko. As it hits, the ice surrounding Yukiko shatters, and she is sent flying from the force.

"_GRAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

**Yukiko's LP: 0**

**DUEL OVER!**

**WINNER: Pierce**

Steam surrounds the Arena from the evaporating ice, obscuring the Duelists from view. As this occurs, two things happen: Pandora and the others leave the skybox, and a Duelist with dark blue hair and a surfer-like appearance watching the Duel with the two Duelists Pandora defeated answers a call on his Disk.

"Yeah?"

Faust's voice responds.

"_Hello, Number 05. There has been a change of plans…"_

As this happens, the steam and smoke dissipate, revealing Pierce as the winner, with Yukiko struggling to pick herself up.

"D-Dammit….."

Pierce walks over to her and offers her his hand.

"You did well, but I did better. Do you need any help?"

Yukiko swats his hand away, and proceeds to pick herself up.

"_Never!_ Just you wait! Your friend may have defeated Numbers 34 and 19, but just you wait until you face the last member of Team Water Cycle! Number 05! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Pierce responds with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh?"

As Pandora and the others arrive, the MC arrives and begins to speak.

"AND THE DUEL IS _OVER_, FOLKS! PIERCE HAS WON HIS FIRST DUEL AGAINST TEAM WATER CYCLE! WAIT….HOLD ON…..I'M GETTING A MESSAGE…"

The MC puts his hand to his ear as he listens to whatever is being told to him. As he does, the Surfer guy and the other two Duelists appear on Yukiko's side of the Arena. The MC continues.

"Okay….Got it….understood."

The MC nods, and then goes back to announcing.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT FOLKS! ANYWAY, WE'VE JUST GOTTEN NEWS! APPARENTLY, BROSEPHUS KAPUA'A, THE LAST MEMBER OF TEAM WATER CYCLE, HAS JUST SURRENDERED, MEANING TEAM HELIX HAS JUST WON THEIR ROUND!"

The Arena is filled with a combination of half-hearted cheering, applause, and booing, followed by the throwing of litter as the Surfer guy makes his way onto the Arena with his other two teammates. He's tan, has long dark blue hair, a 05 tattoo, and is wearing nothing above his waist other than a pooka shell necklace. He seems to be wearing a pair of swim trunks over diving-suit like leggings, and a pair of aqua shoes. He speaks, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, Yeah…I know you hate me, get over it. Even I know when I've lost."

He and the others stop by Yukiko. The MC continues.

"DUE TO THIS, IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE ANTE RULE TO BE CARRIED OUT! SO HEAR SHE IS AGAIN! PANDORA DANGERFIELD OF TEAM HELIX!"

The MC motions to Pandora, who steps onto the field. Once she joins Pierce. The Spotlight shines down upon the two teams as the cards are surrendered. Pandora receives "Fog King" from the poofy white haired guy, and the card "Trials and Tribulations" from the other member. Meanwhile, Yukiko surrenders a Fusion monster that resembles a three-headed dragon made of ice to Pierce, while Brosephus looks through his Deck before smirking, and pulls out a card, handing it to Pierce.

"Here."

Pierce takes the card.

"Thanks."

"No Problem, Bro."

The MC continues.

"THAT'S IT FOLKS! THIS PART OF THE TOURNAMENT IS OVER! PLEASE GO OVER TO ANY OTHER DUELS TAKING PART IN THIS ROUND OR ENJOY YOURSELVES AT ONE OF THE MANY ATTRACTIONS WE HAVE HERE IN THE PARK! HAVE FUN!"

The Jashin Arena starts emptying out. Pierce heads towards the others, while Yukiko, Brosephus and their teammates leave the other way. Yukiko speaks.

"Sorry, Number 05…..I thought I would be able to do better….."

Brosephus shakes his head.

"Nah. It's okay. He just got lucky, that's all. Besides…."

He smirks.

"The Master always has a backup plan."

We see a small aura of darkness flare up from the card Pierce has just received, with no one aware of its presence.

….

"Okay. _Talk."_

It is now twilight. Pandora, Pierce, Yumiko, Colt, Nami, and Kiba are outside at a table of one of the Duel Park's many restaurants. The previous demand came from Kiba, who is pointing towards Pierce with a fork. Pierce responds.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Kiba scoffs.

"Don't play dumb with me! That card you used, Suppression Pluto! That's an Accursed Card! _How the Hell you'd use it without it hurtin' ya!?"_

Pierce pulls his Deck out, and pulls out the card.

"Simple. My card's protectors are made with a special plastic made with processed umbra stone."

Yumiko tilts her head, while Colt and Kiba go wide-eyed.

"Umbra stone? What's that?"

Colt responds.

"It's a mysterious stone compound, known for being a dark, purplish-black in its unprocessed form, but when processed, turns into a red color. The shade depends on the purity. It was used in rituals in ancient cultures, as it was said to have an ability to connect to the Spirit Realms. It's mainly used now to develop AR and holographic technology that are used in Duel Disks, although depending on the processing method, it can also be used to create paint and other such things. "

Kiba speaks.

"How…..How do you know this?"

Colt shrugs.

"I'm Colt Blackstone. My family's company is one of the major suppliers and distributors of the stuff to the companies that use it around the world. It's where the family name comes from."

Kiba goes wide-eyed.

"Wait. _Does that mean yer loaded!?"_

Colt nods.

"I guess."

Pierce coughs, directing the attention back to him.

"Anyway, My Agency discovered a way to process umbra stone in such a way that it can be used to suppress the abilities of Accursed Cards and Legend Cards alike. As a result, The Agency thought it would be best if I had _something_ to protect myself with, and since most Legend Cards are hard to come by, they felt this was a suitable compromise."

Kiba's eyes narrow.

"Alright, but if ya think anything weird is goin' on, let me know! It can't be good for ya in the long run!"

"Your concern is noted."

Pandora clears her throat.

"Speaking of which, the information….?"

Kiba goes wide-eyed. He pulls out a flash drive as he activates his Disk.

"Oh! Sure! Give me one minute…and…done!"

He smirks, and pulls out the flash drive from his Disk.

"There ya go! It should provide ya with more information as the Tournament continues, but it should give ya everything it can about most of the Legend Hunters here!"

Pandora nods.

"Thank you. Now, it's almost nighttime. Is there somewhere you four want to be?"

Yumiko's eyes widen.

"The fireworks! I almost forgot! C'mon you guys! To the Ferris Wheel!"

Yumiko bows her head towards Pierce and Pandora.

"Thank you for the food!"

"H-Hey! Wait up! Yumiko!"

"_sigh. _Here we go again."

"Oi! Babe! Hang On!"

The four then leave, leaving Pandora and Pierce alone. Pierce speaks.

"You think they're going to be okay?"

Pandora closes her eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure. Thanks to them, I even have hope."

"Hope?"

"Yes. I just _know_ he's here, and that those four are going to help me find him."

"Ah. I….wasn't talking about that."

Pandora smiles.

"Oh? Then you mean that story about how those who ride the Ferris Wheel during a Tournament while the fireworks are going off are destined to ride it with their true love? Don't be silly."

She starts to think silently. As she does, we see our heroes board the Ferris Wheel. As they reach the top, the fireworks start to go off, and we see Colt and Nami standing by the railing, looking out the window as the colors illuminate the sky. We also see Yumiko looking out the window while sitting next to Kiba, who looks at the fireworks, but glances towards Yumiko between the bursts, especially when she starts to yawn, and rests her head against his shoulder. His face turns pink at this, although no one notices as the sky explodes with color. Pandora opens her eyes and sighs.

"But it is a nice sentiment."

…..

"Sorry I'm late, Ai. I was doing the digging like you requested, and I came across something interesting at the last minute."

Taka enters Washimi's office saying this, only to have a box of files thrown at him. It misses, but Taka sweatdrops when he notices the fiery Aura surrounding her.

"**Late? No…..You're not late."**

Washimi gets up from her Desk, and starts approaching Taka.

"**You're just early for TOMORROW!"**

She slams her arm against the wall, barring Taka from escaping.

Taka tries to smooth things out.

"L-like I said, I was doing that digging you wanted me to do, and I found something interesting!"

"_**Oh? And What would that be?"**_

"I found a virus in the Park servers that resembles the bits and pieces of the one you found in yours!"

Washimi's aura dissipates.

"What?!"

"Yeah! It was really well hidden, but I was able to trace it! It leads all the way back to the Storm Cloud Card Shop! We have proof they were involved in the data theft!"

"I see, and what did you do with the virus after you found it?"

"I left it alone. I was afraid tampering with it might trigger a booby trap, but I also figured that the information gathered by our thief could be useful, provided we can negotiate with them."

Washimi sighs.

"Ah."

"So…..What have you found out, Ai?"

Washimi smiles a bit.

"I'll show you. Fetch!"

Fetch enters the office.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Why don't we show Taka here what we've found?"

Fetch bows a little.

"Of course, Mistress!"

Fetch turns off the lights, and Washimi presses a button, causing a display screen to appear on the wall. She speaks.

"Shall we begin?"

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends:**

**Episode 15: The End.**

_**Author's Notes:**__** I'm actually disappointed now that this episode is over. I was hoping for a long, awesome Duel, but nope, that didn't happen. And I chose the Ice Barrier Deck for the very reason that it should have provided a formidable challenge for the SPYRALs. Eh, oh well. At least I like everything else about this episode, story-wise. **_

_**Anyway, off to the Card Corner!**_

….

"Sup, Losers! This is the Card Corner, and I'm Kiba!"

Kiba is longing in a chair in Pandora's Luxury skybox. Due to the only light being the one in the skybox, it is quite clear it's after the Arena has closed for the night, and that Kiba broke in. He continues to speak as he opens a mini-fridge.

"Anyway, today's episode saw two archetypes introduced, the SPYRAL and the Ice Barriers!"

Kiba snaps his fingers, causing the display screen to appear and show Pierce's monsters.

"The SPYRAL archetype is a bunch of monsters that focus on figuring out your opponent's next card to use for various effects! Just like a sneaky secret agent!"

He snaps his fingers again, and the Display screen shows the Ice Barrier Monsters.

"The Ice Barriers are a bunch of Water monsters that focus on Synchro Summoning **(Author's Note: **_**Sorry, Sorry, I'm sooooooooo Sorry! I tried **____**) **_and blocking out various effects. Anyway, the Deck Recipes are as listed below:

**SPYRAL Deck:**

**Monsters:**

The Suppression Pluto

SPYRAL Sleeper

SPYRAL Sleeper

SPYRAL Sleeper

SPYRAL Master Plan

SPYRAL Master Plan

SPYRAL Master Plan

SPYRAL Super Agent

SPYRAL Super Agent

SPYRAL Super Agent

SPYRAL Tough

SPYRAL Tough

SPYRAL Tough

SPYGAL Misty

SPYGAL Misty

SPYGAL Misty

SPYRAL GEAR- Last Resort

SPYRAL GEAR- Last Resort

SPYRAL GEAR- Last Resort

Silver Sentinel

Silver Sentinel

Silver Sentinel

Charming Resort Staff

Charming Resort Staff

Charming Resort Staff

SPYRAL Quik-Fix

SPYRAL Quik-Fix

SPYRAL Quik-Fix

SPYRAL GEAR- Drone

SPYRAL GEAR- Drone

SPYRAL GEAR- Drone

**Spells:**

SPYRAL Resort

SPYRAL Resort

SPYRAL Resort

SPYRAL GEAR- Big Red

SPYRAL GEAR- Big Red

SPYRAL GEAR- Big Red

SPYRAL GEAR- Fully Armed

SPYRAL GEAR- Fully Armed

SPYRAL GEAR- Fully Armed

SPYRAL MISSION- Assault

Convulsion of Nature

Gravekeeper's Servant

Lightning Vortex

**Traps:**

SPYRAL GEAR- Utility Wire

SPYRAL GEAR- Utility Wire

SPYRAL GEAR- Utility Wire

SPYRAL MISSION- Recapture

SPYRAL MISSION- Rescue

The Eye of Truth

Respect Play

Imperial Custom

Ominous Fortunetelling

Chivalry

Wiretap

Spell Vanishing

Doble Passe

Phoenix Wing Wind Blast

Shadow of Eyes

Induced Explosion

**Extra Deck:**

SPYRAL Double Helix

SPYRAL Double Helix

SPYRAL Double Helix

**Ice Barrier Deck:**

**Monsters:**

General Grunard of the Ice Barrier

General Gantala of the Ice Barrier

General Raiho of the Ice Barrier

Medium of the Ice Barrier

Ice Queen

Snowdust Dragon

Ice Master

Blizzard Princess

Dai-Sojo of the Ice Barrier

Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier

Dragon Ice

Samurai of the Ice Barrier

Blizzard Dragon

Strategist of the Ice Barrier

Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier

Cold Enchanter

Snowman Creator

Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier

Blizzard Falcon

Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier

Snow Dragon

Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier

Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier

Spell Breaker of the Ice Barrier

Blizzard Warrior

Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier

Aurora Wing

Warlock of the Ice Barrier

Geomancer of the Ice Barrier

Dewdark of the Ice Barrier

Prior of the Ice Barrier

Defender of the Ice Barrier

Snowman Eater

Reese the Ice Mistress

Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier

Caravan of the Ice Barrier

Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier

**Spells:**

A Legendary Ocean

A Legendary Ocean

A Legendary Ocean

Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier

Medallion of the Ice Barrier

Mirror of the Ice Barrier

Anti-Magic Arrows

Moray of Greed

Salvage

Lightning Vortex

Card Advance

**Traps:**

Tornado Wall

Magical Thorn

Eisbahn

Robbin' Goblin

Seven Tools of the Bandit

Magic Jammer

Grand Horn of Heaven

Diamond Dust

Driving Snow

Icy Crevasse

Frozen Soul

Torrential Tribute

Torrential Reborn

**Extra Deck:**

Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark

Snowdust Giant

Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier

Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

Trishula, The Dragon of Icy Imprisonment

Number 94: Crystalzero

Full Armored Crytalzero Lancer

A light flashes under the door, and voices of security guards are heard. Kiba shuts off the lights, opens up the skybox windows, grabs onto a cable (which is apparently how he got up there in the first place.) and descends down it just as the door opens. When he makes it down to the ground, he speaks.

"Anyway, that's all for today! Night!"

He runs away as a security alarm starts to sound.


	16. Love Strong as Steel

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

By

The R&D Department

_The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. That belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Notes:**__** Okay, before we begin, R and I have two important things to say: 1. In honor of the series' one-year anniversary, R and I will be publishing two special bonus episodes on July 27**__**th**__**, separately from the main story. Keep in mind though, there might be some heavy spoilers in them, so read them at your own peril. 2. I have a week of paid vacation coming up, and the goal is to write a new episode every day during that time! I hope I succeed, but if I don't, I'll have at least tried. Unfortunately, even with that in mind, R won't release the episodes as soon as they're done, but in the weekly format we have been trying to stick to. Also, if I am successful in my endeavor, we will most likely be going on a break afterwards, as I'm pretty sure I'll be dead. (Not really, this is a joke.)**_

_**Anyway, on to the next set of Duel Spirit info! It's Tsuki's Weather Painters! **_

_**Duel Spirits:**__** The Weather Painters**_

_**Headcanon VAs:**_

_**Weather Painter Rainbow- Cherami Leigh (I think she sounds like Sailor Venus from the re-dub.)**_

_**Weather Painter Aurora- Reba Buhr ( I imagine she sounds like Nikaido from the Dorohedoro dub.)**_

_**Weather Painter Sun- Keith Silverstein (He's the only one I can imagine doing the right wacky voice for the age range Sun looks.)**_

_**Weather Painter Cloud- Max Mittleman (sounds like Forrest from Fire Emblem: Fates.)**_

_**Weather Painter Rain- Kari Wahlgren (not her Haruko Haruharu voice, her more somber voice. Think Saya from Blood +)**_

_**Weather Painter Thunder Brittany Karbowski (I think Thunder is voiced by a girl due to how young he looks, and her Black Star voice from Soul Eater is about right.)**_

_**Weather Painter Snow- Monica Rial (She's the only one I can think of for this character.)**_

_**History:**__** A set of Duel Spirits based off of various Weather Phenomena. It is unsure the actual origins of these spirits, but the most likely case seems to be a wide array of various beliefs around the world personifying the various forces of nature responsible for the weather. As for the art supplies, no one's really sure there, but what is known is the cards went missing from their South American facility shortly after they were finished, with the only thing noted by the company keeping them being an unexpected blackout. **_

_**Anyways, now that we've finished with the Duel Spirits of our four heroes, the next set of episodes will have character profiles in the author's notes from this point on! (Not sure what we'll do after that, but R and I will figure something out.)**_

_**Okay, here we go!**_

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 16: Love Strong as Steel**

_Last episode, our heroes watched their allies, Team Helix, duel. While they weren't able to see Duel Celebrity Pandora Dangerfield's duel, they were able to watch Pierce Daniels, an agent with the International Security Bureau, against Yukiko Shimo, a Legend Hunter whose Ice Barrier deck and cryokinetic powers proved to be mostly bark and little to no bite. While Pierce won, his next opponent surrendered, and while Team Helix can now progress to the next round, it seems as if the surrender was tactical, as an Accursed Card now resides in Pierce's deck without his knowledge. Meanwhile, Ai Washimi, her assistant Fetch, and Takahiro Natsuo teamed up to investigate the Storm Cloud Card Shop…._

It is now the next day. In the luxury suite, Kiba, Yumiko, Nami, and Colt are all gearing up for the next round of the Silver Moon Tournament. As they set their Duel Badges, Kiba speaks up.

"Remember, we're facing Team Mechas. Accordin' to my virus, all of 'em are Legend Hunters, so be on your guard."

Nami, Yumiko, and Colt nod. Nami speaks.

"Got it. We'll do our best to overcome the challenge."

Yumiko goes next.

"Any more info you have for us, Kiba?"

Kiba shakes his head.

"Nah. Other than the fact they all use machine monsters, the virus didn't give me anything else to work with. It's very suspicious…"

Colt raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"The virus is in the Park's system, which is connected to every Duel Disk participatin' in the Tournament. It should gather the Duel Data of everyone here, but there are several anomalies. It seems as if a lot of the teams here haven't Dueled much at all! So I did some diggin' last night. Accordin' to the Park news, there were 16 teams that participated last night, and while 8 went to the next round, a lot of the Duels that took place were between small teams, like when we faced Team Roswell yesterday. This means that a large portion of the larger teams that made it didn't have a good chunk of their members Duel, so my virus didn't get the info."

Kiba's eyes narrow.

"I'd be on the freakin' lookout. If it wasn't the fact I know somethin's already up, I would definitely have suspected somethin' by now!"

Colt nods.

"Got it."

Kiba points at Colt and Nami.

"Be careful, you two! I know you guys work well together, but we don't know what powers the Legend Hunters yer goin' up against have!"

Yumiko agrees with Kiba and adds her two cents, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah….Be careful…"

Kiba continues.

"Anyway, hand me your Disks, you three!"

Kiba pulls out his flash drive, and the others remove their Disks and hand them to him. Yumiko speaks.

"What are you doing, Kiba?"

Kiba grins as he plugs the flash drive into Yumiko's Disk. As he starts typing away on the holo-screen that's popped up, he answers.

"Easy. Right now my Disk is the only one set to receive data. Therefore, I'm uploadin' an updated version of the virus to your Disks. That way, if somethin' shady happens, and my virus can't retrieve the info from the system, I can retrieve and analyze the data from your Disks instead!"

Colt smirks as Kiba works on his Disk next.

"Smart."

"Thanks, Insomniac!"

Nami speaks as Kiba gets to work on her Disk.

"So, what about Pandora, didn't you give her the ability to access the virus?"

Kiba nods.

"Yeah, but this version is to help her even more. When we were in the skybox yesterday, she asked me to look for a certain card. If I can find it, we might be able to find out which of these Legend Hunters here is her son."

Kiba finishes, and hands the Disk back to Nami.

"Whelp, that's it. We better start headin' down."

The other three nod, and leave the suite.

….

"_WHAT!?"_

We are now in Washimi's office at Gekko City Elite Duel Academy. It seems as if Fetch, Washimi, and Taka have been there overnight for several hours. As Washimi finishes her presentation, Taka makes the declaration.

"It….it makes no sense, and yet!..._Are you sure Ai!?"_

Washimi nods.

"The evidence is circumstantial, but when you take all of it in with the data theft, I have very little doubt."

Taka covers his mouth, breathes in, and then turns to face Washimi before speaking.

"So what do we do?"

"We need to go back to the Card Shop, and we need to get in touch with my students as soon as possible."

She scowls.

"Something's not right, and I think the Academy was set up to get those three into the Tournament."

….

The roar of the crowd is heard as the MC's voice rings through the Arena.

"WELCOME EVERYONE! TODAY BEGINS THE START OF THE SECOND ROUND OF THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT! EIGHT TEAMS WILL DUEL AGAINST ONE ANOTHER, AND BY THE END OF THE ROUND, FOUR TEAMS WILL BE LEFT STANDING IN THE QUARTERFINALS!"

The display screen reveals the various teams competing against one another as the MC continues.

"IN THIS ARENA, WE HAVE TEAM GEKKO VS TEAM MECHAS! IN THIS TEAM DUEL, BOTH FOUR MAN TEAMS WILL BE COMPETEING AGAINST EACH OTHER IN A TAG DUEL! ONE DUEL WILL BE A LINK TAG BATTLE, AND THE OTHER ONE WON'T BE!"

As the MC says this, confusion etches across Yumiko's face. She speaks to Kiba.

"Kiba, what does he mean?"

Kiba scoffs.

"There are two kinds of Tag Duels: Linked and Non-Linked. A Linked format means that each team has one field, and a total of 8000 LP. A non-linked Duel is one where both members have their own fields, and separate LP. If yer LP hit zero in a Link Duel, yer team loses, but in a non-Linked Duel, if a teammate falls, you can still keep up the fight if ya still got LP. Remember when we Dueled at the Academy, and I was paired with Bubbles?"

The three nod their heads.

"That was an example of a Non-Linked Tag Duel."

Nami exclaims.

"Oh. Well then, it's a good thing we're in sync, right, Colt?"

"Mm-hmm." Colt answers with a thumbs up.

The MC continues, a spotlight appearing on one side of the Arena.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! LET'S GET DOWN TO THIS! IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE THE FIRST DUO FROM TEAM MECHAS! INTRODUCING THE POWERFUL PETITE, THE LITTLE MISS OF HEAVY MACHINERY! BRIGHT CANYOOOOOOOOOON!"

A small girl appears. She's about four foot five, and has slightly wavy blonde hair that goes down to her ankles. She lifts her hand up, and waves elegantly to the crowd, smiling gracefully. She speaks, her voice soft.

"Hello, Everyone! I hope you enjoy our Duel!"

The MC continues as the spotlight returns to the edge of the Arena, and the music changes to a more tech-like composition as he introduces the next Duelist.

"AND FOR HER TEAMMATE, THE GAMING GENIUS, THE MASTER OF MAYHEM, XANDER CREST!"

A tall guy, about six foot four swaggers up onto the Arena. He's wearing a pale lavender puffy vest, and a knit cap of the same color. His hair seems to be black, but is shorn short, other than the small part that emerges in spikes from the top part of his hat. He's wearing blue shorts that stop at his knee, where they meet a kneepad. His shoes are sporty, but are clearly high-end. He smirks, his smile a little bit brighter than his pale, off-white complexion. He speaks, loudly.

"YO YO YO! WASSUP EVERYBODY! IT'S YA BOY!"

The crowd cheers as Xander stops next to Bright, who sweatdrops at her partner's entrance.

"Do you have to be so….obnoxious?"

Xander smirks at her.

"Aw come on, Bright! I'm a star! I deserve to show off a little!"

She rolls her eyes.

"And what if your fangirls get the wrong impression?"

Xander sweatdrops.

"Aw come on, Ya know I'm yours! I got it tattooed on my butt and everything!"

Bright smirks at this statement.

"Good. Just remember that your butt is mine, and we'll be fine."

The MC continues, the spotlight shining on our heroes' side of the field.

"AND IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE THE FIRST GROUP FROM TEAM GEKKO!"

Yumiko breathes in as Nami and Colt activate their Duel Badges, and start heading towards the spotlight.

"Here they go…."

The MC goes on.

"FIRST OFF, WE HAVE THE BLACK KNIGHT, THE SINSISTER LOOKING SHADOW! COOOOOOOOLT BLACKSTONE!"

The crowd looks shocked as Colt waves, his Duel Outfit looking rather intimidating in contrast to his calm nature.

"Hey…"

The spotlight makes its way back to the Arena's edge as the MC introduces Nami.

"AND HIS PARTNER, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT, THE GIRL FROM PARADISE, NAAAAAAAMI HIKARI!"

The crowd's excitement returns as Nami makes her way to the Arena, her personality a lot more upbeat and captivating than Colt's. When she makes it to Colt's side, he looks at her, and then speaks, his voice bashful. If it wasn't for his helmet, it would be clear he'd be blushing.

"N-nami. You look great!"

Nami blushes.

"Awwwww! Thanks Colt! You're pretty handsome too."

Xander speaks up, addressing Colt.

"Daaaaaaaaamn Dude! That suit is _tight!_ Where'd ya get that made!? I want one!"

Bright scoffs at him, flipping her hair back.

"Focus, Xander. We have a job to do."

Xander smirks, and then exhales while shrugging his shoulders while shaking his head.

"Geez, you're so goal-oriented? Don't you ever have fun, Princess?"

"That's what you're for, isn't it?"

"Eh. Can't really argue with that."

Xander looks at Colt and Nami, prepping his Disk and Deck as he speaks.

"So, you guys ready?"

Colt and Nami ready their Decks, but Colt does speak.

"Which Numbers are you?"

Bright and Xander's eyes widen. Bright answers, smirking.

"Well, well, well. That's rather direct. I suppose we have no reason to hide it."

She pulls up her sleeve, revealing her tattoo, as Xander removes a sweatband from his upper left arm to reveal his.

Xander's is a 10, Bright's is a 11. Xander speaks.

"I'm Number 10, codenamed "Metal"!"

Bright speaks after him.

"And I'm Number 11, codenamed "Heavy!"

The two then raise their Disks, Colt and Nami follow suit.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Duel Start!**

The MC speaks.

"HERE WE GO, FOLKS! LET THE LINKED-TAG DUEL BEGIN!"

**Nami and Colt's LP: 8000**

**Xander and Bright's LP: 8000**

The MC speaks again. As he does so, the giant screen in the Arena reveals a coin.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! WHO GOES FIRST IS DONE BY A COIN TOSS! IF IT'S HEADS, XANDER GOES FIRST, BUT IF IT'S TAILS, COLT DOES! LET'S FIND OUT!"

The coin flips, and lands on Heads.

"XANDER GOES FIRST!"

**Turn Start.**

Xander smirks.

"Awright! I'll start off this shebang by playin' my Field Spell Union Hangar!"

**Union Hangar**

**Field Spell Card**

**When this card is activated: You can add 1 LIGHT Machine Union monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, if a LIGHT Machine Union monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 of those monsters; equip 1 appropriate LIGHT Machine Union monster, with a different name, from your Deck to that monster, but the Union monster you equipped cannot be Special Summoned this turn. You can only activate 1 "Union Hangar" per turn.**

He continues to speak as he and Bright's side of the field changes to match his Field Spell.

"Thanks to this, I now get to add a Machine monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose my A-Assault Core!"

Xander adds the card to his hand, and continues.

"I'll then Summon my Assault Core, which allows me to use my Hangar's effect, lettin' me equip it with my B-Buster Drake, straight from my Deck!"

**A-Assault Core**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 200**

**Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's monster effects (except its own), also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 other Union monster from your GY to your hand.**

**B-Buster Drake**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1800**

**Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 Union monster from your Deck to your hand.**

Xander smirks.

"This makes my Assault Core immune to any Spells you might try to use! I'll then lay down three cards, and end my turn! Your turn Dude!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"I draw! And I'll start off by Summoning Dark Crusader in ATK Mode!"

**Dark Crusader**

**Level 4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK 160/DEF 200**

**You can send 1 DARK monster from your hand to the GY; this card gains 400 ATK.**

"And I'll use his effect to send Absolute King Back Jack in my hand to the GY, which not only boosts my Crusader's ATK, but allows me to rearrange the top 3 cards of my Deck!"

**Dark Crusader**

**ATK 2000**

Colt looks at the top three cards, and puts them back in an order of his choosing before continuing.

"I'll then lay two cards face-down, and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Bright's Turn.**

Bright giggles as she draws.

"I almost feel sorry for you two. It's clear you have feelings for each other, but I'm afraid my partner and I will have to crush that bond to dust! I'll start off by playing the Spell Cost Down!"

**Cost Down**

**Spell Card**

**Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned.)**

"By sending my Infinitrack Trencher to my GY, all monsters in my hand now lose two Levels! This allows me to Summon Infinitrack Drag Shovel in ATK Mode without having to sacrifice anything!"

**Infinitrack Drag Shovel**

**Level 3/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 2100**

**You can Tribute 1 EARTH Machine monster; Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. You can banish 1 Machine monster from your GY; add 1 "Spin Turn" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Infinitrack Drag Shovel" once per turn.**

"Next, since I know my partner so well, I'll activate one of the cards he left on the field for me!"

Xander smirks.

"You know I got your back, Princess!"

Bright smirks.

"I activate the Spell Iron Draw!"

**Iron Draw**

**Spell Card**

**If you control exactly 2 Machine Effect Monsters and no other monsters: Draw 2 cards. For the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you can only Special Summon once. You can only activate 1 "Iron Draw" per turn.**

"Since we only have two Machine monsters on the field, I'm allowed to draw two cards!"

Bright does so.

'I'll then end my turn with two face-down cards! I hope you're ready!"

**Turn End.**

**Infinitrack Drag Shovel**

**Level 5**

**Nami's Turn.**

"I draw!"

Nami looks at her hand, thinking.

"_There's not much I can do right now, but I can at least provide a decent defense!"_

"I Summon Radiant Jeral in DEF Mode, and end my turn!"

**Radiant Jeral**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000**

**When this card is sent to the GY, and was not sent there as a result of battle: gain 1000 LP. "The Sanctuary in the Sky" must be on the field to activate and resolve this effect.**

Colt looks at Nami.

"Sorry Colt! It was the best I could do!"

"I'm not worried. Besides, it's still the beginning."

**Turn End.**

**Xander's Turn.**

"Ya better be, newbs! I draw! And I'll start off by playin' my Spell Gravity Blaster!"

**Gravity Blaster**

**Equip Spell Card**

**Equip only to a Machine-Type monster. Once per turn, you can activate this effect: it permanently gains 400 ATK. (This ATK gain remains even if this card leaves the field or the monster becomes unaffected by card effects.) If it battles an opponent's monster, that monster's effect is negated during the Battle Phase only. **

"I'll be usin' this bad boy to deck out my girl's ride! And I'll use its effect right now to boost her Drag Shovel's ATK by 400!"

**Infinitrack Drag Shovel**

**ATK 1900**

Colt speaks up.

"In that case, I activate the effect of the Absolute King Back Jack in my GY!"

**Absolute King Back Jack**

**Level 1/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0**

**During your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from the GY; excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Normal Trap, Set it to your field. Otherwise, send it to the GY. That Set card can be activated during this turn. If this card is sent to the GY: You can look at the top 3 cards from the top of your Deck, then place them back on the top of your Deck in any order. You can only use each effect of "Absolute King Back Jack" once per turn.**

"This allows me to excavate the top card of my Deck, and if it's a Normal Trap, I can Set it straight down onto my Field! Let's Go!"

**Card excavated was "Deck Devastation Virus".**

Colt continues, smug.

"Since the top card was a normal trap, I get to put it onto my field and activate it the same turn if need be!"

Nami smiles to herself, while looking in Colt's direction. "_He's so cool! I hope I can do well for him."_

Xander grins widely.

"It won't do ya much good! I now attack your Dark Crusader with Drag Shovel! And thanks to Gravity Blaster's effect, your Crusader's effect is negated, meaning he's too _weak_ for you to use your virus! Go! Soil Scraper!"

**Dark Crusader**

**ATK 1600**

The Drag Shovel raises its claw, and brings it down on Colt's monster, shattering it.

**Colt and Nami's LP: 7700**

Xander chuckles.

"Heh. You are just a noob. Most Pros know that! I'll end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"I draw! And I'll start things off by playing the Spell Fiend's Sanctuary!"

**Fiend's Sanctuary**

**Spell Card**

**Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token.**

"This lets me bring out a Token, but don't worry, it won't be sticking around, as I tribute it to bring out my Darknight Parshath!"

**Darknight Parshath**

**Level 5/DARK/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1400**

**If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can banish 1 DARK monster from your GY; draw 1 card. This card gains 100 ATK for each DARK monster in your GY.**

"And due to the Crusader in my GY, he gets stronger!"

**Darknight Parshath**

**ATK 2000**

Colt continues.

"Now, Darknight! Attack his Assault Core!"

"Nice try, bra! But since Buster Drake's equipped to it, it gets destroyed instead!"

"Gah! You'll still take damage!"

Xander continues, shrugging the damage off.

**Xander and Bright's LP: 7900**

"And thanks to that, I can now activate my Trap Roll Out to bring Buster Drake back onto Assault Core!"

**Roll Out!**

**Trap Card**

**Target 1 Union monster in your GY: equip that target to a monster you control that would be an appropriate target for that Union monster's effect.**

Colt groans

"All that work, and I didn't get anywhere!"

"Don't worry, Colt! We can do this!"

"Thanks, Nami…I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Bright's Turn.**

"I draw, and I'll play the Spell Soul Taker!"

**Soul Taker**

**Spell Card**

**Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, destroy that target, then your opponent gains 1000 LP.**

Bright grins like a cat.

"I think I'll use this card to take out your Radiant Jeral! You might gain LP, but it'll get rid of your Defenses!"

**Colt and Nami's LP: 8700**

"I then use the effect of Gravity Blaster to increase Drag Shovel's ATK by 400 points!"

**Infinitrack Drag Shovel**

**ATK 2300**

"And I now use Drag Shovel to attack your Darknight! Soil Scraper!"

"_No! Ahhhhh!"_

**Colt and Nami's LP: 8400**

Bright continues.

"Now, Assault Core! Attack them directly!"

Colt waves his hand, interrupting her.

"_N-Not so fast! I activate the Trap Drowning Mirror Force!"_

**Drowning Mirror Force**

**Trap Card**

**When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Shuffle all your opponent's Attack Position monsters into the Deck.**

Bright goes wide-eyed, and her mouth hangs open in shock as the blue barrier ripples, and crashes over her monsters like a wave.

"_ACK!"_

"Awesome, Colt!"

Xander laughs at Bright's reaction_._

"_Pssssshahahahaha! I can't believe you did that! Oh my god!"_

Bright looks at him, a vein popping in her head.

"_Why are you laughing at me!? Do you want to die!?"_

Xander doesn't answer her, he just keeps laughing. Bright rolls her eyes.

"Ugh. You're lucky you're cute! I end my turn with a face-down!"

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

"See! I told you we could make a comeback! I draw!"

Nami looks at her hand, and nods.

"Alright! I start off by playing the Spell Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

**Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and resolve this effect.**

Nami grins.

"By using this, I'm allowed to bring one Fairy monster out from my hand, as long I have no monsters! So come on out, Airknight Parshath!"

**Airknight Parshath**

**Level 5/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1400**

**If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: draw 1 card.**

Parshath emerges, and speaks.

"_Hello, Mistress! Is the battle going well?"_

Nami nods, grinning.

"Yep, but it could be better! And I you can help us with that!"

Parshath tilts his head.

"_Oh?"_

Nami responds, pointing towards Xander and Bright.

"Yep! And all you have to do is attack their LP directly!"

Parshath grins.

"_If that's the case!"_

Parshath starts running towards the two, and rears up on his hind legs, trampling them while bringing down his blade. Xander and Bright groan.

"Okay, _that_ wasn't fun!"

"Glad to see you're finally back in the game, dolts!"

**Xander and Bright's LP: 6000**

Nami speaks.

"Thanks, Parshath!"

Parshath nods.

She turns her head to look at her opponents.

"Since Parshath inflicted damage, I'm allowed to draw one card, so I'll end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Xander's Turn.**

"A'ight, time to make a comeback! I draw, and Summon Y-Dragon Head, and that lets me equip Z-Metal Tank to it thanks to my Hangar!"

**Y-Dragon Head**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1600**

**Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.**

**Z-Metal Tank**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1300**

**Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 600 ATK/DEF, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.**

**Y-Dragon Head**

**ATK 2100**

Nami sweatdrops.

"Oh no!"

Bright looks over at Xander.

"Hey, Dolt! Use my card too!"

Xander grins.

"Sure Princess! I play the Trap Ultimate Offering!"

**Ultimate Offering**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**During your Main Phase, or your opponent's Battle Phase: You can pay 500 LP; Normal Summon/Set 1 additional monster.**

"I think I'll use this card's effect now! Thanks for the gift Princess!"

**Xander and Bright's LP: 5500**

"I'll bring out my X-Head Cannon!"

**X-Head Cannon**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/Normal/ATK 1800/DEF 1500**

**A monster with a mighty cannon barrel, It is able to integrate its attacks in many ways by combining and separating with other monsters.**

"I'll then equip my Dragon Head with the Spell Break! Draw!"

**Break! Draw!**

**Equip Spell Card**

**Equip only to a Machine-Type monster. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Draw 1 card. Destroy this card during your 3****rd**** End Phase after activation.**

"This allows my Dragon to give me a card each time it destroys one of your monsters, and I'll take advantage right now! Attack her Parshath!"

Y-Dragon Head opens its mouth, and lets loose a stream of blue-white plasma. It hits Parshath.

"_Sorry Mistress!"_

"Parshath, No!"

**Nami and Colt's LP: 8200**

Xander continues with his assault as he draws a card from his deck.

"Now, X-Head Cannon! Attack their LP directly!"

"_Grah!"_

"_Nami! Hold on!"_

Colt holds Nami's hand and pulls her slightly behind him.

**Nami and Colt's LP: 6800**

Xander chuckles.

"Heh. This is a great Duel! Even your Duel Spirit is a worthy opponent! It seems like a waste to take him when we win, but oh well! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

Colt draws, and then speaks.

"I Summon Armageddon Knight in Defense Mode! This allows me to send a DARK monster to my GY from my Deck! I choose Relinkuriboh!"

**Armageddon Knight**

**Level 3/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1200**

**When this card is Summoned, you can send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the GY.**

"I'll end my turn with a face-down card!"

**Turn End.**

**Bright's Turn.**

"I draw! And I Summon Infinitrack Harvester in DEF Mode!"

**Infinitrack Harvester**

**Level 2/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2200**

**If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Infinitrack" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Infinitrack Harvester". You can target 1 other Machine monster you control; the Levels of both that monster and this card become the combined original Levels of those two monsters, until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Infinitrack Harvester" once per turn.**

Bright continues.

"Then, because I know what my idiot has planned, I use Z-Metal Tank's effect to unequip it from Y-Dragon Head, and place it on my field in ATK Mode!"

**Z-Metal Tank**

**ATK 1600**

"I'll then use my Harvester's effect, allowing me to add Infinitrack Crab Crane to my hand!"

She does so.

"Then, because you can never have too much of a good thing, I use the Spell Machine Duplication to bring out another Harvester!"

**Machine Duplication**

**Spell Card**

**Target 1 face-up Machine-Type monster you control with 500 or less ATK; Special Summon up to 2 monsters from your Deck with the same name as that face-up card.**

**Infinitrack Harvester**

**DEF 2200**

"But it won't be sticking around! I Tribute my second Harvester to Special Summon my Crab Crane!"

**Infinitrack Crab Crane**

**Level 5/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 500**

**You can Tribute 1 EARTH Machine monster; Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. You can banish 1 Machine monster from your GY; add 1 "Outrigger Extension" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Infinitrack Crab Crane" once per turn.**

"Next, by banishing my Harvester, I can now add the Spell Outrigger Extension to my hand!"

Bright's eyes gleam.

"I then use Harvester's effect! By selecting my Crab Crane, both it and my Harvester now become Level 7!"

**Infinitrack Crab Crane**

**Level 7**

**Infinitrack Harvester**

**Level 7**

"I now use these two cards to build the overlay network!"

The two monsters turn into glowing streaks of light, and merge in a spiral-shaped gate.

"I call on a force strong enough to shake the earth itself! Come forth, Infinitrack Mountain Smasher!"

**Infinitrack Mountain Smasher**

**Rank 7/EARTH/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 3100**

**2 Level 7 monsters**

**When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can attach that monster to this card as material. You can only use each of the following effects of "Infinitrack Mountain Smasher" once per turn.**

**You can detach 1 material from this card: it gains 1000 ATK.**

**If this card is in your GY: You can Tribute 1 Machine Link Monster; Special Summon this card in Defense Position.**

"I then play the Spell Outrigger Extension, and use its effect, allowing me to rank up my Mountain Smasher into the Rank 9 Infinitrack Earth Slicer!"

**Outrigger Extension**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**Your opponent cannot target Machine Xyz Monsters you control with card effects. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Infinitrack" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Machine monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as material, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except EARTH Machine monsters (even if this card leaves the field.) (This is treated as an Xyz Summon. Transfer its materials to the Summoned monster.)**

**Infinitrack Earth Slicer**

**Rank 9/EARTH/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK 3100/DEF 2100**

**2 Level 9 monsters**

**When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can attach that monster to this card as material. You can only use each of the following effects of "Infinitrack Earth Slicer" once per turn.**

**You can detach any number of materials from this card, then target that many cards on the field; destroy them.**

**If this card is in your GY: You can Tribute 1 Machine Link Monster; Special Summon this card in Defense Position.**

Colt and Nami go bug-eyed at Bright's giant machine.

Colt's grimaces with a grunt.

Nami gulps.

"Colt….?"

Bright points towards Colt's Knight.

"Alright! Earth Slicer! Attack that Knight! Terra Break!"

Colt speaks up.

"NO! I banish the Relinkuriboh in my GY! This protects my knight from destruction!"

"Tch! In that case, I'll have to try again! Y-Dragon Head! Destroy that Knight!"

Y-Dragon Head succeeds in destroying Armageddon Knight. Bright continues her assault as she draws a card.

"And now that you're defenseless, X-Head Cannon, Z-Metal Tank! Attack their LP directly!"

"_AHHHHH!" _Nami falls over.

"_NAMI!"_

The attack course through Colt and Nami, who slouch as steam pours off their bodies.

**Colt and Nami's LP: 3500**

Colt gasps.

"Damn it….."

Colt picks Nami up from the ground.

"I don't know if we can come back from this…."

"Of course, we can. I promised myself a long time ago to protect you, and that means in a duel too! This isn't over yet."

Bright goes on.

"I'll end my turn for now, but I hope you can provide me with better entertainment than what you have been!"

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

"Trust your cards, Nami." Colt says.

Nami's hand shakes as she draws her card.

"I draw…..and I use Valhalla's effect to Special Summon Athena!"

**Athena**

**Level 7/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 800**

**If another Fairy monster(s) is Summoned: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can send 1 face-up Fairy monster you control to the GY, except "Athena", then target 1 Fairy monster in your GY, except "Athena"; Special Summon that target.**

"I then Summon Hanewata in DEF Mode!"

**Hanewata**

**Level 1/LIGHT/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 300**

**(Quick Effect):You can discard this card; you take no effect damage this turn.**

"Athena's Effect activates! Each time a Fairy is Summoned other than her, you take 600 Damage! Gorgon's Gaze!"

Athena's Shield blast Xander and Bright.

**Xander and Bright's LP: 6200**

Nami continues.

"I then use Athena's effect! By sending Hanewata to the GY, I can bring back Parshath!"

A beam of light envelops Hanewata, and Parshath emerges from it.

"_Good to be back, Mistress!"_

Athena's Shield blasts the two opponents again.

**Xander and Bright's LP: 5600**

Bright sighs.

"That's all you've got? Here. _This_ is the sort of power you're dealing with when you face Legend Hunters like us. Face it, you have no hope of defeating us, and I'll prove it by playing the Spell Guard Penalty, followed by my Trap Spin Turn!"

**Guard Penalty**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field: If it is changed to Defense Position this turn, draw 1 card.**

**Spin Turn**

**Trap Card**

**Activate 1 of the following effects.**

**Target 1 EARTH Machine Xyz Monster you control in Attack Position and 1 monster your opponent controls; change the battle position of your monster, and if you do, destroy that opponent's monster.**

**Target 1 EARTH Machine Xyz Monster you control in Defense Position and 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls; change the battle position of your monster, and if you do, destroy that opponent's Spell/Trap.**

"By using Guard Penalty on my Earth Slicer, and then changing it to Defense Mode with my Spin Turn, I can destroy your Athena, and then draw 1 card for doing so!"

**Infinitrack Earth Slicer**

**DEF 2100**

Nami's eyes harden in determination.

"I'm not done yet! I play the Spell Lightning Vortex!"

"That's my girl!" Colt cheers.

**Lightning Vortex**

**Spell Card**

**Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.**

Bright gets that stunned look on her face again, and Xander starts to snicker again.

"Y'know Princess, it would help if ya stopped underestimating our opponents."

"_S-shut up!"_

Nami speaks up.

"Parshath! Attack their LP directly!"

"_Gladly!"_

Xander sees Parshath approaching, while Bright remains distracted. As Parshath is about to attack, Xander pulls Bright close to him, and shields her with his body. As her eyes widen and Parshath's attack occurs, we see Xander's body turn metallic for a few short moments until the attack lets up. Parshath, Nami, and Colt all look at this, confusion on their faces.

"_What-?"_

"_The"_

"_HELL!?"_

Xander looks at Bright, worry on his face.

"Ya okay?"

She nods. He grins.

"Good."

**Xander and Bright's LP: 3700**

Xander picks himself up, and cracks his neck.

"Sorry bout surprising ya like that. We Legend Hunters all have…unusual abilities, so to speak. My codename is "Metal" because I can turn my body in to Steel."

He holds up his arm. It turns metallic for a moment as Xander illustrates his point. He points to Bright, who berates him after she has regained some of her composure.

"H-hey! Don't tell the enemy our secrets when we're actively gunning for them!"

Xander continues.

"Princess here can manipulate gravity, but it wouldn't be good if she used it in front of all these people! Heh!"

Nami and Colt take this in, and Nami draws a card due to Parshath's effect, speaking as she does so.

"But why possibly expose yourself like that?"

Xander's voice goes serious.

"Because I love my Princess. I won't let her get hurt."

Bright blushes profusely. Colt just looks confused. He points at Bright.

"Wait….how _old _are you!?"

Bright looks embarrassed.

"I-I'm 19!"

Colt and Nami look stunned. They look at Xander, who nods.

"Trust me, she is. I've been in class with her since Kindergarten."

Colt just swears.

"_Holy Shit."_

Nami nods.

"What he said. I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Xander's Turn.**

Xander sighs.

"I don't know if we can come back from this, but we have from worse!"

He grins as he draws. When he looks at the card he's drawn though, he goes stiff.

"_CRAP!"_

Bright raises an eyebrow.

"We're screwed, aren't we?"

"Heh. Looks like it! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

Colt thinks as he draws.

"_Okay, they got nothing from that last turn, if I can just get the right card..!"_

He looks at what he's drawn, and nods to Nami.

"We've got this! I Summon Axe Dragonute in Attack Mode!"

**Axe Dragonute**

**Level 4/ DARK/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1200**

**If this card attacks, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.**

Colt then throws out his hand.

"Now, Parshath, Dragonute! Attack their LP directly and end this Duel! GO!"

The two monsters make their attack, and Bright and Xander stand there as they receive the final blows.

"Well, we tried…."

"Yep, we sure did….it was fun though."

**Xander and Bright's LP: 0**

**DUEL OVER!**

**Winners: Colt and Nami**

The field starts to revert to normal as the crowd roars and the MC starts to speak at the Duel's end. Xander and Bright both smile, and head over to the center of the Arena, where they meet Colt and Nami. The two groups shake hands, with Nami speaking first.

"That was one of the most intense Duels I've ever had! I didn't know if we would win or not!"

Bright sighed.

"You surprised me, I'll give you that….."

Colt speaks.

"Won't Abraxas punish you for losing?"

Xander shakes his head.

"Nah. We got plenty of Legend Cards for 'em till now, and besides, we're Numbers 10 and 11. They aren't gonna throw away some of their best playas!"

Both Xander and Bright pull out a card from their Decks and hand them to the two.

"Here, you've earned them."

Colt speaks.

"Thanks…"

The two teams then head off the field. As Xander and Bright walk out, two figures speak to them.

"_I'm disappointed, Numbers 10 and 11."_

The two freeze up. Xander's eyes narrow.

"Number 1."

The voice continues, gradually changing as it does.

"I had such high hopes for you, **but it seems as even if some of the best Hunters at my disposal are complete and utter failures."**

Bright speaks up.

"_H-Hold on! _We still have two more teammates left! And one of theirs is the Wolf! That team is bound to be problematic! Besides, we didn't lose any of the Legend Cards we earned for you by losing to them!"

"**But one of you did use your abilities when it wasn't necessary. What if it was recorded?"**

Xanders's eyes widen.

"**I think you need a little bit of…..**_**discipline."**_

Electricity courses through Xander's body, shocking him. Once it ends, he falls to the ground, and Bright runs over to him.

"XANDER!"

The figure speaks, this time to the other figure waiting in the wings.

"**Let this be a lesson to the other two of you! Now go!"**

The figure and one other start heading towards the Arena, while Bright holds on to Xander, tears filling her eyes.

…

When Colt and Nami reach the edge of the Arena, slow clapping can be heard coming from one of their teammates. It's Kiba.

"Way to go, you two. Ya had me worried for a sec!"

Yumiko looks at him, irritated. She then looks over at her friends, relief on her face.

"Oh quiet Kiba! He is right though, we were worried. Thank goodness you were able to pull of the win!"

Nami beams and hugs Yumiko.

"Thanks, Yumi!"

Colt shrugs.

"I never had any doubts we would win."

Kiba raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why do I not believe that?"

Colt shrugs.

"Believe what you will. Anyways, you two are up next."

Yumiko nods.

"Yeah…..C'mon Kiba. Wish us luck guys!"

Kiba smirks, and follows after Yumiko towards the field.

"Let's get to it, Babe!"

…

"Are you sure he'll be willing to talk this time, Mistress?"

Fetch, Washimi, and Taka are now heading towards the Storm Cloud Card Shop. It is clear that they tend to confront someone there. When they arrive, Washimi knocks on the door, and once more, Gekido Yōhei emerges.

"Can't ya read the dang si-Oh? Weren't you here the other day, Lady? Does this mean yer here to keep an old man entertained?"

He grins, a lecherous look on his face. Taka gets a slightly irritated look on his face, and Washimi shakes her head and responds.

"Unfortunately, I'm not here for that, Mr. Yōhei."

Gekido raises an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

She continues.

"I'm here to talk about your son, and the data he stole."

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 16: The End.**

_**Author's Notes:**_ _**Holy Crap, twenty-eight pages! I wrote a lot! I liked this Duel, as it really was touch an go for several instances. I'm really proud of the Legend Hunters I created for this episode, so I'll go in to detail about them here. Xander was created by combining several anime/manga/video game characters together, such as Raihen from Pokémon Sword/Shield, Nagihiko/Nadeshiko Fujisaki from Shugo Chara, and a few others. Meanwhile, Bright Canyon is an amalgamation (appearance wise) of Pony Tsunotori from My Hero Academia, and Rima Mashiro from Shugo Chara. Her Deck, on the other hand, are from a weird dream I had where MLP characters were Dueling Transformers, and the cards the two groups were using were opposite of what they should have been. (The ponies were using machines, and the machines were using magical horse monsters.) As for her name, I based it off a book I read once.**_

_**Anyway, off to the Card Corner!**_

…..

"Hello, Everyone! Welcome to Tsuki's Card Corner! I'm Tsuki Tsukai, and today we'll be going over the Decks we saw used today!"

Tsuki seems to be in the team's luxury suite, typing away on a silver laptop. As he talks, the TV in the suite turns on, and displays the two machine archetypes.

"The first archetype we've seen today was the A-to-Z archetype! These are a bunch of LIGHT Machine Union monsters that can contact Fuse to create more powerful ones! We didn't see the Fusion part, but there's always next time!"

"The next Deck we saw was the Infinitrack Deck! These are a bunch of EARTH Machine monsters whose main goal is to bring out High Rank Xyz Monsters by ranking them up with the Spell Outrigger Extension! There is more, but We'll talk about it later!"

"Anywho, Both Decks are 60-cards, and the recipes are as follows:"

**A-To-Z Deck**

**Monsters:**

A-Assault Core

A-Assault Core

A-Assault Core

B-Buster Drake

B-Buster Drake

B-Buster Drake

C-Crush Wyvern

C-Crush Wyvern

C-Crush Wyvern

Reflect Bounder

Union Driver

V-Tiger Jet

V-Tiger Jet

V-Tiger Jet

W-Wing Catapult

W-Wing Catapult

W-Wing Catapult

X-Head Cannon

X-Head Cannon

X-Head Cannon

Y-Dragon Head

Y-Dragon Head

Y-Dragon Head

Z-Metal Tank

Z-Metal Tank

Z-Metal Tank

Honest

Guiding Ariadne

**Spells:**

Union Hangar

Union Hangar

Union Hangar

Frontline Base

Machine Assembly Line

Soul Absorbtion

D.D.R.- Different Dimension Reincarnation

Megamorph

Air Cracking Storm

Gravity Blaster

Break! Draw!

Limiter Removal

Dimension Explosion

Enemy Controller

Iron Draw

Ties of the Bretheren

Lightning Vortex

**Traps:**

Union Scramble

Union Scramble

Union Scramble

Roll Out!

Formation Union

Red Reboot

Solemn Strike

Solemn Scolding

Recall

Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell

Mirror Force

Magic Deflector

Spellbinding Circle

Skill Successor

Lumenize

**Extra Deck:**

Union Carrier

VW-Tiger Catapult

YZ-Tank Dragon

XY-Dragon Cannon

XZ-Tank Cannon

XYZ-Dragon Cannon

XYZ-Dragon Cannon

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon

ABC- Dragon Buster

A-To-Z Dragon Buster Cannon

**Infinitrack Deck**

**Monsters:**

Infinitrack Harvester

Infinitrack Harvester

Infinitrack Harvester

Infinitrack Anchor Drill

Infinitrack Anchor Drill

Infinitrack Anchor Drill

Jumbo Drill

Jumbo Drill

Jumbo Drill

Oni Tank T-34

Infinitrack Crab Crane

Infinitrack Crab Crane

Infinitrack Crab Crane

Infintrack Trencher

Infinitrack Trencher

Infintrack Trencher

Infinitrack Drag Shovel

Infinitrack Drag Shovel

Infinitrack Drag Shovel

Infinitrack Tunneler

Infinitrack Tunneler

Infinitrack Tunneler

Infinitrack Brutal Dozer

Infinitrack Brutal Dozer

Infinitrack Brutal Dozer

**Spells:**

Outrigger Extension

Heavy Forward

Machine Assembly Line

Spell Absorption

Guard Penalty

Limiter Removal

Break! Draw!

Gravity Blaster

Prevention Star

Rank-up Magic Astral Force

Tannhauser Gate

Iron Draw

Machine Duplication

Dark Core

Soul Taker

Lightning Vortex

Cost Down

Galaxy Cyclone

**Traps:**

Crusher Run

Spin Turn

Spin Turn

Spin Turn

Barrage Blast

Marshalling Field

Red Reboot

Magic Jammer

Recall

Ultimate Offering

Titanocider

Induced Explosion

The Forceful Checkpoint

Quaking Mirror Force

Mischief of the Gnomes

Spell Reclamation

Trap Reclamation

**Extra Deck:**

Infinitrack Goliath

Infinitrack Goliath

Infinitrack Goliath

Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry

Infinitrack River Stormer

Infinitrack River Stormer

Infinitrack River Stormer

Infinitrack Mountain Smasher

Infinitrack Mountain Smasher

Infinitrack Mountain smasher

Infinitrack Earth Slicer

Infinitrack Earth Slicer

Infinitrack Earth Slicer

Infinitrack Fortress Megaclops

Tsuki sighs and closes the laptop.

"Anyway, that's all for today! Bye!"

He then gets up, and heads towards the door leading out of the suite.


	17. Fur and Feathers

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

By

The R&D Department

_The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. That belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Notes:**__** Whelp, I tried…but it seems I was unable to meet the challenge I gave myself this week. In my defense, however, I think it was because writing this episode took so dang long. I originally had it all planned out, with two Machine Decks each going up against our heroes in groups of two in a Tag Duel, but that went out the window when I realized I only had one Machine Deck left! As a result, I decided to try writing an episode where two different Duels took place at the same time, and as result of using **__**six**__** different Decks (one of which was partially made-up.) It took me all week to write! And granted, I should have started writing earlier in the day than I have been, but I had stuff to do! Monday was my birthday, and I **__**like**__** baking my own birthday cake, as well as making my own chicken alfredo from scratch! Anyway, I'm sorry if any of you readers are disappointed with me, but hopefully this really long episode will make up for it. Now that we've taken care of that, time to provide info regarding our heroes! We are starting with Kiba first, since the extra episodes provided more details about him than anyone else, and also because we haven't fully worked out the others' info just yet. **_

_**Name: **__**Kiba Y**__**ō**__**hei**_

_**Age: **__**17**_

_**Race/Ethnicity:**__** Caucasian**_

_**Birthday**__**: August 15**__**th**__** (Leo) (Year of the Dog)**_

_**Height/Weight:**__** 6 ft./185 lbs. (Meso-Ectomorph)**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Yumiko**_

_**Cooking/Baking**_

_**Dueling**_

_**His Bass Guitar**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Cherries**_

_**Onions**_

_**Swimming**_

_**Dumbasses**_

_**Trivia:**_

_**He tends to smell like fresh rain and pine.**_

_**All of his underwear is animal print.**_

_**He was originally going to be called Mercer, but it was decided to change it to a Japanese name to better match the name of his alter ego.**_

….

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 17: Fur and Feathers**

* * *

_Last episode, Colt and Nami had a Tag Duel against the Legend Hunters Bright Canyon and Xander Crest from Team Mechas. While the Duel went back and forth, Nami and Colt emerged victorious, leaving Yumiko and Kiba to Duel the remaining two team members. At the same time, Ai Washimi, her assistant Fetch, and ally Takahiro Natsuo, confront Gekido Y__ō__hei at the Storm Cloud Card Shop regarding a recent data theft that occurred at the Academy…_

We start this episode a few minutes later. The crowd cheers as Kiba and Yumiko, who have both changed into their Duel Outfits, make their way to the Duel Area. The MC speaks.

"ALRIGHT, FOLKS! HERE THEY ARE, THE LAST TWO MEMBERS OF TEAM GEKKO! ON THE LEFT, WE HAVE THE TEAM CAPTAIN, THE RISING FIREBIRD, YUMIKO HITORI!"

Yumiko waves, looking around at the crowd.

"Thank you, everyone!"

The MC continues.

"AND ON HER RIGHT, WE HAVE HER PARTNER FOR THIS DUEL! THE SILVER SAVAGE, THE BIG BAD WOLF, KIBA YŌHEI!"

Kiba snickers as the crowd has mixed reactions about him. A lot of the girls in the audience start cheering for him, enjoying the fact his outfit leaves his abs exposed, while a bunch of the guys get angry at the guy that is getting more attention from their girlfriends than they are, and start booing.

"Grahahahaha! I guess I'm not totally loved by all these guys!"

Yumiko rolls her eyes.

"You like getting attention of any kind, don't you?"

Kiba looks over at Yumiko, a wolfish grin on his face.

"If ya got a problem with it, I'd be more than happy to receive attention from just _you,_ Babe."

Yumiko's face turns pink.

"_Wh-what!?"_

The MC speaks up, cutting the two's dialogue short.

"AND NOW HERE COMES THE TWO FROM TEAM MECHAS! FIRST, LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE MASTER OF MECHANICAL MONSTROSITIES, DRAKE TALOS!"

Drake walks towards the battlefield. He's a few inches taller than Kiba, and is burly. He's wearing steel-toed industrial boots, thick brown work pants, and a sleeveless silver-chrome colored jacket, which is worn over a red sleeveless shirt. His hair is a mixture of black and silver, and while the top of his head has spiky hair, the rest goes down his neck in a long thick braid. He stops when he reaches the Arena, and speaks to Yumiko and Kiba, the 03 tattoo on his left arm prominent.

"I am not one to mince words. Your group is interfering with my Master's work, Wolf. If you surrender your Legend Cards now, and promise you will not interfere any longer, I guarantee my fellow Legend Hunters and I will leave you and your teammates alone."

Kiba frowns.

"Sorry pal. But I ain't gonna quit now! Your organization has horrible things planned, and I got a grudge to settle!"

Drake's eyes narrow.

"I suspected as much, but I figured I would still try to be honorable before I had to resort to more….._extreme_ methods."

The MC continues.

" AND NOW FOR THE NEXT DUELIST! BEHOLD! THE MASTER OF THE DARK MACHINES, THE KING OF THE UNDERGROUND DUEL CIRCUIT, AL KRAKIS!"

Al reaches the field. He's wearing a black sleeveless jacket, a gray wifebeater, torn blue jeans, and black hi-tops. His hair is a dark purple color, slicked back, with a streak of red on the side. He grins wickedly, and as he speaks, we see he bears a 06 tattoo on his exposed arm.

"Heh. This is the Wolf? He looks dumb."

Kiba snarls.

"HEY!"

Drake sweatdrops.

"Algernon, must you be so disrespectful?"

Al looks shocked.

"H-Hey! It's _Al_! A! L! _Al!_ and you know me buddy!"

Al throws his arm around Drake's shoulder.

"I treat everyone like dirt unless they prove to be better than _me!"_

He looks at Yumiko.

"_Although, _yer pretty cute, Babe. I could make an exception for you, if you're willing to make it worth my while."

Yumiko glares at him.

"_Why you little-!"_

Kiba snarls.

"_THAT'S IT! HE'S DEAD! LET ME AT HIM! GRAH!"_

Al grins again.

"Ya wanna go!? Bring it!"

The two lunge towards each other, but are held back by their teammates. Yumiko speaks.

"K-Kiba! Enough! We'll beat them in Dueling!"

Drake speaks, holding his partner back with just one of his hands.

"I agree with the girl. We are not trying to cause a scene here. We do not want to end up like Number 10."

Al shudders.

"Yer right. I don't."

Drake nods.

"Good. Glad to see we are on the same page."

He lets go of Al.

Kiba, on the other hand, has calmed down, and raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hang on, what do ya mean by 'end up like Number 10'? Somethin' happen?"

Al speaks.

"That ain't yer business! We came here to _Duel, _so _bring it, mutt!"_

Al preps his Duel Disk. Kiba speaks.

"Alright then, asshole! Happy to oblige!"

Kiba and Yumiko prep their Disks, and Drake sighs, prepping his Disk.

"Very well then. In that case, I guess we have to do this the right way. I am Number 03, Codenamed "Draco!"

Al speaks after him, grinning.

"And I'm Number 06, Codename "Dark Draco! I'm happy to beat ya!"

Yumiko speaks, her eyes narrowed in determination.

"We'll just see about that!"

Kiba looks at Yumiko, and grins.

"_Feisty._ That's what I love about ya, Babe!"

The four speak.

"_LET'S DUEL!"_

The MC speaks.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! THIS IS A NON-LINKED TAG DUEL! THIS MEANS THAT BOTH TEAMMATES HAVE THEIR OWN FIELD AND LP, AND IF ONE TEAMMATE LOSES ALL OF THEIRS, THEIR TEAMMATE CAN STILL GO ON IF THEY STILL HAVE LP! SO LET'S BEGIN!"

**DUEL START!**

**Yumiko's LP: 8000**

**Kiba's LP: 8000**

**Drake's LP: 8000**

**Al's LP: 8000**

The giant monitor in the Arena changes, and shows a giant coin. The MC speaks.

"WE'LL BE DETERMINING WHO'S GOING FIRST BY A COIN FLIP! IF THE RESULT IS HEADS, AL WILL GO FIRST, BUT IF THE RESULT IS TAILS, YUMIKO WILL! HERE WE GO!"

The coin on the monitor flips, and lands on heads.

**Al's turn.**

Al grins, and speaks.

"Alright! I get to go first! I'll start by playing the Spell Foolish Burial!"

**Foolish Burial**

**Spell Card**

**Send 1 monster from your Deck to the GY.**

"With this, I send my Darkstar Core Dragon to the GY, which activates its effect!"

**Darkstar Core Dragon**

**Level 3/DARK/Machine/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1400**

**If this card is sent to the GY: You may send 1 Dragon or Machine monster from your Deck to the GY, other than "Darkstar Core Dragon". This card is treated as a Dragon type monster while on the field or in the GY.**

Al smirks.

"I'm now allowed to send my Darkstar Core Circuit to the GY, which triggers its ability, letting me add a Machine or Dragon monster from my Deck to my hand!, along with sending another monster to my GY! I choose Darkstar Core Barricade!"

**Darkstar Core Circuit **

**Level 3/DARK/Machine/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 800**

**If this card is sent to the GY: Add 1 Dragon or Machine monster to your hand. If this card was sent to the GY by the effect of a "Darkstar Core" monster; you may send 1 Dragon or Machine monster from your Deck to the GY, other than "Darkstar Core Circuit." This card is treated as a Dragon type monster while on the field or in the GY. **

Al continues.

"I then Summon Cyberdark Horn!"

**Cyberdark Horn**

**Level 4/DARK/Machine/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 800**

**If this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon monster in your GY; equip that target Dragon monster to this card. Gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster equipped to this card by this effect. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the monster equipped to it by its effect, instead.**

Al grins.

"Thanks to my Horn's effect, I now get to equip a Dragon onto it from my GY!"

Yumiko interrupts.

"How? You have no Dragons!"

Kiba speaks.

"Oh, yes he does!"

Al continues.

"You got that right! My Darkstar monsters are treated as Dragons while in the GY, and the one I equip to my Horn is my Darkstar Core Dragon!"

**Cyberdark Horn**

**ATK 2100**

Yumiko's eyes widen.

"2100 ATK!? This isn't a good start…"

Al grins wider.

"What's the matter, Babe? Wasn't expecting such overwhelming force right from the start? Don't worry, I'll take you nice and slow. I end my turn with three face downs."

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

Yumiko draws, and responds to Al's comments.

"I brought down much bigger forces than you! I'll start by laying two cards, face-down, and then Summoning Defender of Nephthys in ATK Mode!"

**Defender of Nephythys**

**Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1400/ DEF/ 200**

**During your Main Phase: You can destroy 1 card in your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Nephthys" monster from your hand, except "Defender of Nephthys". During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by card effect and sent to the GY: You can destroy 1 "Nephthys" monster in your Deck, except "Defender of Nephthys". You can only use each effect of "Defender of Nephthys" once per turn.**

"I then use her effect! By Destroying the Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys in my hand, I'm allowed to Special Summon another Nephthys monster! I call on Hand of Nephthys!"

**Hand of Nephthys**

**Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 600/ DEF 600**

**You can Tribute this card and 1 other monster; Special Summon 1 "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" from your hand or Deck.**

Drake speaks.

"Hold on! Since you Special Summoned a monster from your hand, I'm now allowed to Special Summon my Cyber Dinosaur in ATK mode!"

**Cyber Dinosaur**

**Level 7/LIGHT/Machine/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1900**

**When your opponent Special Summons a monster from their hand (except during the Damage Step.): You can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

Kiba whistles.

"That ain't good! I mean, I'm impressed, but that don't look good for us!"

Yumiko continues.

"I then use Hand's effect! By Tributing both her and my Defender, I'm allowed to Special Summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my Deck! Arise!"

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**Level 8/FIRE/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1600**

**Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon this card from the GY. If you do: Destroy all Spells and Traps on the field.**

Kiba grins.

"Doin' good, Babe!"

Yumiko smiles faintly, her cheeks pink.

"Th-thanks, Kiba!"

Al interrupts.

"Yeah, it would have, but I activate my Trap! Break Interrupter!"

**Break Interrupter**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When a monster is Special Summoned from the Deck: Negate the Summon, and if you do, shuffle it back into its owner's Deck. **

"With this, your Phoenix gets shuffled back into the Deck! So much for your bird!"

"No!...I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Drake's Turn.**

"I draw!...and I shall begin by laying two cards, face-down, and then Summoning Cyber Dragon Zwei in Attack Mode!"

**Cyber Dragon Zwei**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000**

**If this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only. Once per turn: You can reveal 1 Spell Card in your hand; this card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" until the End Phase. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while in the GY.**

"I then use the effect of Cyber Nano!"

**Cyber Nano**

**Level 1/LIGHT/Machine/ATK 0/DEF 0**

**If you control a face-up Machine monster: You may Special Summon this card from your hand, but banish it when it leaves the field. You may only use the effect of "Cyber Nano" once per turn.**

"I then Tribute my Nano to Special Summon my Cyber Pharos, in DEF Mode!"

**Cyber Pharos**

**Level 1/LIGHT/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2100**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand.) By Tributing 1 Machine monster. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand and/or field as material. When a Fusion Monster you control is destroyed by battle: You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Power Bond" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Pharos" once per turn.**

"I then use Pharos' effect! I use my Zwei, Dinosaur, and the Cyber Dragon in my hand to Fusion Summon Cyber Eternity Dragon!"

**Cyber Eternity Dragon**

**Level** **10/LIGHT/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 4000**

**1 "Cyber Dragon" monster + 2 Machine monsters**

**If you have a Machine Fusion Monster(s) in your GY, your opponent cannot target this card with card effects, also it cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If this Fusion Summoned card you control is sent to your GY by an opponent's card: You can Special Summon 1 "Cyber Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or GY. You can banish this card from your GY; this turn, your opponent cannot target Fusion Monsters you control with card effects, also, they cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.**

Al starts to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha! Ya did great, Buddy! I can't wait to see how the mutt will deal with this!"

Drake nods solemnly.

"I wonder as well. I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

"Alright! Time to act! I draw, and I'll start off by playin' Fandora, the Flying Furtress!"

**Fandora, the Flying Furtress"**

**Field Spell Card**

**During your Draw Phase, before you draw: You can give up your normal draw this turn, and if you do, add 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your Deck to your hand. If you control 5 or more monsters "Fur Hire" with different names: you can send this card from the Field Zone to the GY; destroy all cards your opponent controls, also, for the rest of this turn, your opponent takes no damage.**

"I then Summon Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire, In DEF Mode!"

**Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire**

**Level 4/WATER/Aqua/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can discard 1 card "Fur Hire"; draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"I'll then use Helmer's effect to Special Summon Filo, Messenger Fur Hire, also in DEF Mode!"

**Filo, Messenger Fur Hire**

**Level 1/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Filo, Messenger Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 monster "Fur Hire" in your GY; Special Summon it Defense Position, but place it on the bottom of the Deck if it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Filo, Messenger Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"And since Helmer was present durin' this Summon, I'm allowed to discard a Fur Hire monster to draw a card!"

Kiba draws before continuing.

"And since I have Filo, I use her to Special Summon Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire!"

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**Level 4/FIRE/Reptile/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 200**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can have all monsters "Fur Hire" currently on the field gain 500 ATK/DEF until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"And thanks to Filo, I can now Special Summon a Fur Hire monster from my GY in DEF Mode! I call on Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire!"

**Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire**

**Level 5/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 2400**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster "Fur Hire" you control with a different name, except "Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire". You can only use this effect of "Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire" once per turn. Your opponent cannot target monsters "Fur Hire" you control with card effects, except this one.**

Drake's eyes widen in surprise.

"Four monsters at once! I would say I am impressed, but I have a feeling you aren't quite done, are you?"

Kiba shakes his head.

"Since she was Special Summoned, Sagitta here now gets to inflict 500 damage to one of you guys for each Fur Hire I got other than her!"

He looks at Al.

"And I can't think of any better target than _you,_ asshole! Get 'em, Sagitta! Indiscriminate Shelling!"

Drake speaks up as Sagitta prepares to fire.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that. I activate the Trap Fusion Guard!"

**Fusion Guard**

**Counter Trap Card**

**Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. Negate its activation and effect, and randomly send 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the GY.**

"By sending a random Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck to the GY, I can negate your monster's damage dealing effect, so Al is safe!"

Sagitta fires, but the Trap protects Al with a forcefield. Drake sends a Monster from the Extra Deck to the GY.

**Card sent to the GY was Chimeratech Rampage Dragon.**

Kiba curses.

"Dammit! I was lookin' forward to hurtin' that jerk!"

He sighs.

"Ah well, guess I gotta settle for destroyin' your monster! Ya see, thanks to Bravo bein' present when Sagitta came out, all my Fur Hires gain 500 ATK/DEF until the end of my turn!"

**Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire**

**DEF 2900**

**Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire**

**DEF 2500**

**Filo, Messenger Fur Hire**

**DEF 500**

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 2400**

Kiba smirks.

"Alright, Bravo! Take out his Cyberdark Horn! Salamander Slash!"

Al grins.

"Not so fast, Mutt! Ya see, I activate the effect of the Darkstar Core Barricade in my GY!"

**Darkstar Core Barricade**

**Level 3/DARK/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000**

**If this card is in your GY when a Machine or Dragon monster(s) you control would be targeted for either battle or a card effect: (Quick Effect) Equip this card from your GY to 1 of those monsters; this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If this card was equipped to a monster by this effect, banish it when it leaves the field. A monster equipped with this card gains 2000 DEF. At the End Phase of the turn this card was equipped to a monster by this effect: change the equipped monster to Defense Position. This card is treated as a Dragon monster while in the GY. **

"By equipping my Barricade to my Horn, it can't be destroyed this turn! The downside is that it'll change to DEF Mode at the end of the turn, but no big deal!"

Kiba growls.

"_Grrrrr!"_

Bravo lunges at Horn, the sparks hit Al, but Horn is protected by the Barricade. Kiba speaks.

**Al's LP: 7700**

"I end my turn with a face-down!"

**Cyberdark Horn**

**DEF 2800**

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 1900**

**Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire**

**DEF 2000**

**Filo, Messenger Fur Hire**

**DEF 0**

**Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire**

**DEF 2400**

Al laughs.

"If that's the best you can do, then Drake and I have this thing in the bag!"

**Turn End.**

* * *

We are now outside the Storm Cloud Card Shop. Gekido Yōhei stands at the entrance, while Ai Washimi, Fetch, and Takahiro Natsuo (nicknamed "Taka") stand across from him. Gekido speaks, amusement in his voice.

"I told ya the other day, girlie! I don't know what yer talkin' about!"

Washimi's eyes narrow.

"I think you do, Mister Yōhei. You see, your son used a virus at the Silver Moon Tournament similar to the one he used at the Academy. The only difference was that at the Tournament, the virus was still sending data, and Taka here..."

She nods to Taka.

"Was able to track its path, which lead all the way back to _here."_

Washimi grins as she finishes her statement. Gekido's eyes widen, and he closes them as he sighs.

"Ghehehehehe, that stupid Brat! I told him he should be more stealthy!"

He looks at the three.

"So, what are you three here for? Did Abraxas send ya to get both the data back along with the Legend Cards?"

Taka's eyes widen at this statement, and he replies as he shakes his head.

"N-No! We aren't here for that! We wanted to talk!"

Gekido raises an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Washimi speaks.

"I've…found out a few things, and I want to confirm if I'm right or not. So, Mister Yōhei, will you oblige me?"

Gekido pulls out a cigarette, lights it, and takes a long, slow drag. He laughs as he exhales.

"Ghehehehehehehe! That depends, girlie, what are ya gonna do with the info?"

Washimi shrugs.

"It depends. If it turns out my hypothesis is correct, My associates and I might be more willing to assist whatever your son is trying to do, but if I'm wrong, then I have to tell the authorities that my students are associating with a suspicious individual."

She looks at Gekido.

"I don't think you want that."

Gekido grins.

"Ghehehehehehehehe! Ya got _balls,_ girlie! I'll give ya that! Tell ya what..."

Gekido pulls out a Duel Disk.

"The first thing I taught the Brat was that _strength_ is what matters first and foremost. If ya can beat me in a Duel, I'll gladly answer yer questions."

Taka speaks up.

"Is that really necessary? We just wanted-"

Washimi interrupts him, prepping her own Disk as she does so.

"That is acceptable, I'll gladly Duel you."

The two raise their Disks, speaking simultaneously.

"_LET'S DUEL!"_

**Duel Start!**

**Gekido's LP: 8000**

**Washimi's LP: 8000**

The two play "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"_ROCK!"_

"_PAPER!"_

"_SCISSORS!"_

**Gekido throws Scissors, Washimi throws Paper. Gekido goes first.**

**Turn Start.**

"Ghehehehehehe! Alright, girlie! I'll start off by playin' Gladiator Beast Sagittarii in ATK Mode!"

**Gladiator Beast Sagittarii**

**Level 3/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1000**

**If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: You can discard 1 "Gladiator Beast" card; draw 2 cards. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: You can shuffle this card into the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Sagittarii".**

"I then end my turn with a face-down! Yer turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Washimi's Turn.**

"I draw! And I'll start off by laying two cards, face-down, and Summoning Harpie Lady 2 in ATK Mode!"

**Harpie Lady 2**

**Level 4/WIND/ Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1400**

**(This card's name is always treated as "Harpie Lady".)**

**Negate the effects of Flip Effect Monsters this card destroys by battle.**

"I'll then play the Spell Elegant Egotist! This allows me to Special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters in DEF Mode!"

**Elegant Egotist**

**Spell Card**

**If "Harpie Lady" is on the field: Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" from your hand or Deck.**

**Harpie Lady Sisters**

**Level 6/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1950/DEF 2100**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Elegant Egotist".**

Washimi smiles.

"And I'm afraid I'm not quite done yet! I now play my Field Spell, Harpies' Hunting Ground!"

**Harpies' Hunting Ground**

**Field Spell Card**

**All Winged Beast monsters gain 200 ATK/DEF. When "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" are Normal or Special Summoned: The player who conducted the Summon targets 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.**

**Harpie Lady 2**

**ATK 1500**

**Harpie Lady Sisters**

**DEF 2300**

**Gladiator Beast Sagittarii**

**ATK 1600**

Washimi continues.

"I can't destroy your monster at the moment, but I'm satisfied with what I've done for now! Go!"

**Turn End.**

Gekido laughs.

"Ghehehehehehe! Yer gonna regret not doin' anything, girlie!"

* * *

**Al's Turn.**

"I draw! And I'll start things off by playing my Field Spell, Cyberdark Inferno!"

**Cyberdark Inferno**

**Field Spell Card**

"**Cyberdark" Effect Monsters you control that are equipped with an Equip Card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects, also your opponent cannot target them with card effects. You can target 1 "Cyberdark" monster you control; return it to the hand, then, immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Cyberdark" monster. You can only use this effect of "Cyberdark Inferno" once per turn. If this card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell or "Fusion" Spell from your Deck to your hand.**

"I then activate my face-down card, Ally Amory!"

**Ally Amory**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may send 1 Equip Spell card you control OR is in your hand to the GY: target 1 face-up monster you control; Add 1 Monster with the same Type, Attribute, and/or Level, but with a different original name, as that target from your Deck to your hand. **

"By sendin' my Darkstar Core Barricade to the GY, I can now add Cyberdark Keel from my Deck to my hand! I then Summon it!"

**Cyberdark Keel**

**DEF 800**

**Cyberdark Keel**

**Level 4/DARK/Machine/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 800**

**If this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon monster in your GY; equip that monster to this card. Gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster equipped to it by this effect. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the monster equipped to it by its effect, instead.**

"I then activate my Trap card! Peaceful Burial!"

**Peaceful Burial**

**Trap Card**

**Send 1 monster from your Deck to the GY, but for the rest of this turn, you cannot activate cards, or the effects of cards, with the same name the sent monster had in the GY. You can only activate 1 "Peaceful Burial" per turn.**

"With this, I send my "Darkstar Core Wyvern to the GY! And I use Keel's effect to equip Wyvern onto it!"

**Darkstar Core Wyvern**

**Level 3/Dragon/DARK/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 300**

**If this card is sent to the GY by the effect of a Machine-type monster: Special Summon it. This card is treated as a Machine-type monster while on the field or in the GY.**

**Cyberdark Keel**

**ATK 2600**

Al laughs, and looks at Yumiko.

"Hehehehehehehe! And now that I have such awesome monsters on the field, I now change my Horn back into ATK Mode, and attack your LP directly with both of my monsters, Babe! I hope you like takin' it hard!"

**Cyberdark Horn**

**ATK 2100**

Both of Al's monsters blast Yumiko, who shouts.

"_GRAH!"_

Kiba speaks out.

"_YUMIKO! YA OKAY?"_

Yumiko speaks up.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I've taken worse hits than that."

**Yumiko's LP: 3300**

Kiba looks at her, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, but if ya take another hit like that, ya won't be able to continue on in the Tournament, even if I wind up winnin' alone!"

Yumiko smirks.

"Don't worry, Kiba. I have a plan."

She looks at Al.

"He's gonna regret not finishing me off in one blow!"

Al speaks.

"Arrogant, huh? It's okay. I'll end my turn knowin' you're deluded."

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! And since it is now my Standby Phase, the Cerulean Sacred Phoenix I destroyed during my last turn Special Summons itself from my GY!"

**Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**Level 8/ FIRE/ Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect/ ATK 3000/DEF 1000**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with "Rebirth of Nephthys". You can only use each of the following effects of "Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" once per turn.**

**During your Main Phase: You can destroy "Nephthys" cards in your hand and/or face-up field, then destroy an equal number of monsters your opponent controls.**

**During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon this card from the GY.**

The Phoenix emerges onto the field in a burst of blue fire, and speaks to Yumiko.

"_I must state my displeasure towards our opponent! He is nothing more than a lecherous-minded cur! And to bounce my normal form back after you worked so hard to bring my honorable self out! He must pay!"_

Yumiko nods.

"I agree….."

Yumiko and Nephthys continue to talk. In the meantime, Drake and Al look at Yumiko and Nephthys' conversation.

"So, that is one of the forms of her Duel Spirit?** Impressive."**

Al looks at Drake, nervousness on his face as he speaks.

"N-Number 01. I'm honored to be in your presence, but could you _please_ give Drake control of his body back? I kinda need him."

Drake looks over at Al, a dark aura emanating from him.

"**Don't worry, Number 06. I just wished to…..indulge my curiosity, so to speak."**

The being in control of Drake's body turns towards Yumiko and Kiba, pausing as he takes a look at Kiba.

"**So, that's the Wolf, our dear departed Number 09…."**

Al raises an eyebrow.

"Sir?"

"**Take a look at the boy, Number 06. Tell me, does he look familiar?"**

Al looks at Kiba, confusion on his face. As he looks, his eyes widen in realization.

"N-No way! It _can't _be!"

Drake's head nods, solemnly.

"**But it is. Do your best, Number 06. I don't just want the cards the girl and her friends have, **_**I want him, too."**_

Drake's body shudders, as if in pain. His head is gripped in pain. Al speaks up.

"S-sir! You've kept a hold of Drake for too long! Let go, and he and I will deal with these two, no problem!"

Drake's eyes bore into Al's soul as the force possessing his partner responds.

"**You better, Number 06, or else I'll have to discipline you even **_**worse **_**than Number 10…"**

Drake's body winces, and the eyes close. When they open again, gone is the presence that grabbed ahold of him. Drake speaks.

"Al…? Did…something happen?"

Al nods, slowly.

"Y-yeah, the boss took over to take a look at our opponents. He left us with a rather….. _nasty _motivator."

Drake's eyes narrow.

"I see….."

Yumiko finishes her conversation, and continues with her turn.

"Alright! First, I activate the Trap Loop of Destruction!"

**Loop of Destruction**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**This card's name becomes "Ring of Destruction" while on the field. Once per turn, if a monster(s) on the field is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it, and if you do, each player takes 500 damage.**

"Then, I use my Phoenix's effect! By destroying the Devotee of Nephthys in my hand, I get to destroy one monster on the field!"

Yumiko looks around, and settles on Drake's field.

"I choose your Cyber Eternity Dragon!"

Kiba's eyes widen.

"_No, Babe, Don't-!"_

Cerulean Phoenix launches blue fire towards Drake's field, but to Yumiko's shock, the fireballs are diverted at the last minute, and destroy his Cyber Pharos, instead. Yumiko speaks up.

"What the heck!?"

Kiba sighs.

"I tried to warn ya. His dragon forbids ya from targeting it with a card effect while a Fusion monster is in his GY. And thanks to my attempt to hurt that asshole earlier, and that guy's Fusion Guard,"

He nods towards Drake.

"He's got a Fusion Monster in the GY. The only monster ya could've targeted that the two had was that Pharos, because Asshole's field spell protects his monsters as long as they're equipped."

Yumiko's eyes narrow.

"In that case…..I can still do _this!_ I activate the Trap Consolation Prize!"

**Consolation Prize**

**Trap Card**

**If a monster(s) is sent from the hand to the GY: Target 1 of them; Special Summon it to your field. You can only activate 1 "Consolation Prize" per turn.**

"Since my Devotee of Nephthys was sent to the GY from my hand, this Trap allows me to Special Summon her!"

**Devotee of Nephthys**

** Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1200**

** You can Ritual Summon this card using "Rebirth of Nephthys**"**. You can only use each of the following effects of "Devotee of Nephthys" once per turn.**

**If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can activate this effect; Special Summon 1 "Nephthys" monster from your Deck, also during the End Phase of this turn, destroy this card.**

**If this card is in the GY: You can destroy 1 "Nephthys" card in your hand, and if you do, Special Summon this card.**

Yumiko continues.

"Now, Cerulean! Attack his Cyberdark Keel! Go!"

"_With Pleasure!"_

Phoenix hurls a wave of fire at Keel. Al speaks as he takes damage.

"Nice try! I may take damage, but thanks to Keel's effect, the Wyvern equipped to it gets destroyed instead!"

**Cyberdark Keel**

**ATK 800**

**Al's LP: 7100**

Yumiko glares at him.

"I'm not done! Devotee! Attack his Keel! Fiery Dance!"

Devotee giggles, and destroys Keel in a ceremonial fire dance. Al grunts as the flames singe him.

"_gruh!"_

**Al's LP: 6700**

Yumiko smirks.

"Looks like you can't handle the heat! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Drake's Turn.**

Drake speaks to Yumiko as he draws.

"That was a good comeback! It seems a shame I can't hold back! I'll start off by playing the Spell Cyber Emergency!"

**Cyber Emergency**

**Spell Card**

**Add 1 LIGHT Machine monster that cannot be Normal Summoned/Set, or 1 "Cyber Dragon" monster, from your Deck to your hand. If the activation of this card in its owner's possession was negated by your opponent's card effect and sent to the GY: You can discard 1 card; add this card to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Cyber Emergency" per turn.**

"I use this to add Cyber Dragon Nachster to my hand, which I then Summon onto the field!"

**Cyber Dragon Nachster**

**Level 1/LIGHT/Machine/Effect/ATK 200/DEF 200**

**This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY. You can discard 1 other monster; Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Machine monster with 2100 ATK in your GY; Special Summon it, also, you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Machine monsters. You can only use each effect of "Cyber Dragon Nachster" once per turn.**

"And due to Nachster, I can now bring out the Cyber Dragon in my GY out onto the field in ATK Mode!"

**Cyber Dragon**

**Level 5/LIGHT/Machine/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 1600**

**If only your opponent controls a monster, you may Special Summon this card (from your hand).**

Drake continues.

"And now that I have two Cyber Dragons on the field, I activate the Spell Photon Generator Unit!"

**Photon Generator Unit**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Tribute 2 "Cyber Dragon": Special Summon 1 "Cyber Laser Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or GY.**

"I bring out Cyber Laser Dragon!"

Cyber Laser Dragon emerges onto the field, roaring.

**Cyber Laser Dragon**

**Level 7/LIGHT/Machine/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 800**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Photon Generator Unit". Once per turn, you can target 1 monster with ATK or DEF greater than or equal to this card's ATK: destroy it.**

Drake looks at Yumiko and Kiba's fields.

"Hmmmm, if I destroy your Phoenix, it'll just come back, and I don't feel right attacking a girl…"

Drake looks over at Kiba.

"But none of his monsters meet Laser's criteria….except….!"

Drake's eyes narrow in determination as he announces his move.

"Sorry about this. I use my Laser Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I get to take out one monster whose ATK or DEF is equal to or greater than its ATK! And I choose your Sagitta, Wolf!"

Kiba grins.

"Thanks, bud! I activate my Trap! Training Fur Hire, Fur All Your Training Needs!"

**Training Fur Hire, Fur All Your Training Needs**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**If a face-up monster(s) "Fur Hire" you control is destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 of those monsters; Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your Deck, whose Level is lower than that target's original Level. You can only use this effect of "Training Fur Hire, Fur All Your Training Needs" once per turn.**

Drake's Laser Dragon fires a beam at Kiba's Sagitta. However, instead of shattering, she turns into a blue ball of energy, and Kiba's newly activated Trap glows.

"Thanks to this little number, I get to Special Summon a Fur Hire from my Deck, as long as it's Level is less than the Fur Hire your monster just tried to destroy! I say this because since Sagitta was Summoned using Filo's effect, she goes on the bottom of my Deck when she leaves the field! And now, usin' my Trap, I call on Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire, in DEF Mode!"

**Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire**

**Level 2/WIND/Beast/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1000**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand except "Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire" once per turn.**

Yumiko speaks up.

"And that's not all! Since a monster was destroyed, My Loop of Destruction lets me take out one more monster! Since there aren't any other options, I choose your Laser Dragon, Drake!"

Yumiko's Loop lets loose a blast of fire, and Drake's Laser Dragon is destroyed. Drake speaks.

"You may have destroyed my dragon, but all of us now take 500 damage! And in your state, that isn't beneficial!"

Sparks from the Trap hit the four Duelists.

**Yumiko's LP: 2800**

**Kiba's LP: 7500**

**Drake's LP: 7500**

**Al's LP: 6200**

After the sparks die down,Kiba grins at Yumiko.

"Livin' on the edge there, huh, Babe?"

Yumiko responds, rolling her eyes as she does so.

"Just shut up and Duel!"

Kiba snickers.

"Heh. Anyways, since Donpa was Special Summoned, Bravo's effect activates, increasing the ATK and DEF of all my Fur Hires by 500 this turn!"

**Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire**

**DEF 1500**

**Filo, Messenger Fur Hire**

**DEF 500**

**Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire**

**DEF 2500**

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 2400**

Drake's eyes narrow at these developments.

"I did not expect my Laser Dragon to be destroyed so easily….In that case, Cyber Eternity Dragon! Attack his Bravo! Endless Evolution Burst!"

Cyber Eternity Dragon blasts Kiba's Bravo, destroying it. Kiba grunts as he's inflicted with damage.

"_Grah!"_

**Kiba's LP: 7100**

Drake smiles a little.

"I end my turn! Go!"

**Turn end.**

**Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire**

**DEF 1000**

**Filo, Messenger Fur Hire**

**DEF 0**

**Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire**

**DEF 2000**

**Kiba's Turn.**

Kiba thinks.

"_Babe's not doin' too well, and the biggest obstacles are that damn Eternity Dragon, and that Asshole's field spell…..I gotta get rid of 'em, but I need just the right card…"_

He looks at the one card in his hand, a plan forming. He grins.

"_Alright! I think I know what I gotta do!"_

Kiba speaks.

"Alright! First up, I use my Fandora's special ability! By givin' up my normal draw this turn, I can add a Fur Hire monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose Rafale, Champion Fur Hire!"

Rafale jumps out of the Skyship that is Kiba's field spell, which has been circling overhead since he played it. Rafale turns into a ball of light, and lands in Kiba's hand in card form.

Kiba continues.

"I now Special Summon him using Helmer's effect!"

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/ DEF 2200**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can excavate the top cards of your Deck, equal to the number of monsters "Fur Hire" you control with different names, except "Rafale, Champion Fur Hire", and, if you do, add 1 of them to your hand, also shuffle the rest into your Deck. When your opponent activates a monster effect (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card "Fur Hire"; negate the activation. You can only use each effect of "Rafale, Champion Fur Hire" once per turn.**

Kiba continues.

"And due to this Special Summonin', a whole _slew _of my monster's effects activates! First, Rafale lets me excavate the top three cards of my Deck! One of 'em will be added to my hand, the rest shuffled back into my Deck!"

**Cards excavated were Smashing Ground, Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire, and Filo, Messenger Fur Hire.**

Kiba smirks at his card selection.

"I choose Smashing Ground!"

Kiba adds the selected card, shuffles the rest, and continues.

"And now for the rest of it! Helmer allows me to discard a Fur Hire in my hand to draw 1 card, then, Filo lets me Special Summon Bravo back onto the field from my GY in DEF Mode, and Donpa here lets me destroy 1 face-up card on the field!"

Al scoffs at this.

"Big deal. You have a lot of monsters, but your pathetic flying fox can't destroy any of our monsters thanks to the effects we possess!"

Kiba grins.

"Oh, I wasn't gonna go after one of your monsters, I was thinkin' about that field Spell ya got there, Asshole! Donpa! Take that thing out! Goliath Snipe!"

Donpa takes aim with his slingshot, and destroys Al's Cyberdark Inferno. Al groans.

"_Dammit!_ Oh well, at least there's a silver lining here, Cyberdark Inferno lets me add a Fusion-related Spell/Trap to my hand when an opponent destroys it…"

**Card added was Overload Fusion.**

Kiba continues.

"And now here's where the fun begins! I equip Rafale with the Spell United We Stand!"

**United We Stand**

**Equip Spell Card**

**The equipped monster gains 800 ATK/DEF points for each face-up monster you control.**

"Thanks to this, Rafale now gains 4000 ATK!"

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**ATK 6800**

Drake raises an eyebrow.

"This…..does not bode well…."

Al gulps.

"I agree with ya there, bud…."

Yumiko smiles, knowingly.

"Just you wait, he's not finished yet! Kiba! Show them!"

Kiba smiles sheepishly.

"I….was kinda plannin' on just attackin' _now,_ Babe."

Yumiko pouts.

"_Oh come on!_ I have one of my aces out! It makes sense for you to bring out yours!"

Kiba points to the anthropomorphic dragon on his field, which is looking at Yumiko with a look that indicates it is somewhat offended.

"Babe, Rafale here has 6800 ATK right now. I don't think Folgo will be of any help right now."

Yumiko hears a voice as Rafale nods his head.

"_Yeah! I'm __**way**__ stronger than that furball!"_

Yumiko's eyes widen.

"_Who just said that!?"_

Kiba looks at her, suspiciously.

"You doin' okay there, Babe? Is your Duel Spirit talkin' to ya again?"

Yumiko shakes her head.

"N-no. it wasn't her. It was a guy's voice…"

Cerulean speaks up.

"_It was him."_

She points to Rafale, who waves. Yumiko's jaw drops.

"_HIM!?"_

"_Hello, Miss! Nice to meet you!"_

"_You! You're a Duel Spirit!"_

Rafale sweat drops.

"_Technically, all of us are."_

He motions to the other Fur Hire monsters on Kiba's field.

"_But Boss can't hear us! We don't mind though! Anyways..."_

He points to the opponent's fields.

"_The main reason Boss doesn't want to bring Folgo out is doing so requires three monsters. I'd lose 800 ATK as a result, and Boss doesn't want you to get hurt!"_

Yumiko's eyes widen in understanding.

"_I see….in that case, I'll let him get on with his plans…"_

"_Just wait, Miss. Boss is full of surprises!"_

"-umiko? Yumiko? Ya there?"

Yumiko shakes herself out of the trance she was just in, and responds to Kiba.

"Sorry, Kiba. Duel Spirit was talking to me."

Kiba rubs the back of his head.

"Anyways, I was sayin' I didn't really plan to bring Folgo out, but if ya want me to.."

Yumiko shakes her head.

"Never mind that. You have a really good monster out already."

She smiles.

"Now show them what you can do with them."

Kiba grins.

"Alright! Rafale! Attack is Cyber Eternity Dragon! Peerless Strike!"

Rafale pulls out his saber, and lunges towards the gigantic mechanized dragon. It roars, and in a few short seconds, dissolves as it falls down to the ground, sliced into segments. Drakes grimaces.

"That…..hurt. A lot. But due to my Dragon's ability, I now get to Special Summon a Cyber Dragon from my Deck or GY! And, by banishing my Cyber Pharos, I can now add Power Bond from my Deck to my hand!"

**Cyber Dragon**

**ATK 2100**

**Drakes's LP: 3500**

Kiba laughs.

"Grahahahahaha! I figured as much! That's why I now play the Spell Smashing Ground!"

**Smashing Ground**

**Spell Card**

**Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the highest DEF. (Your choice, if tied.)**

"This takes care of your dragon nice and neat, leavin' you defenseless!"

Drake speaks.

"Truly, you are a formidable opponent."

Kiba shrugs.

"Eh. Don't give me all the credit. Babe?"

He looks at Yumiko.

"The next part is all thanks to you."

Yumiko looks at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a monster just got destroyed by card effect, and you have that trap card of yours…"

Yumiko's eyes widen in realization.

"_Oh!_ You're right!"

She grins.

"_This is perfect!_ I now use the effect of my Loop of Destruction! I target your Cyberdark Horn, and destroy it, inflicting 500 damage to all of us!"

Al's monster blows up. As the sparks fly, his eyes widen in realization. He points at Kiba.

"_You Mutt! This has been your plan all along!_ You destroyed my field spell so my monsters could be affected by card effects, and then you took out his dragon so your spell would trigger her trap and take out my monster, bypassing its protection because it wasn't being destroyed by battle! _You Bastard!"_

**Al's LP: 5700**

**Drake's LP: 3000**

**Yumiko's LP: 2300**

**Kiba's LP: 6600**

Kiba grins wolfishly.

"Eh. I wouldn't say I _planned_ this, but I always think about all the various possibilities I could encounter. As for how this Duel is turnin' out."

A Dark Aura surrounds Kiba. There is a growl to his voice as he speaks.

"_**I'd say this is mainly because you decided to call my partner here "Babe". NO ONE GETS TO DO THAT BUT **__**ME!"**_

The aura fades as Kiba's voice goes back to normal.

"_Understood, Asshole?"_

Al's eyes widen in shock. Drake chuckles a little at his partner's response, and Yumiko just sweatdrops, while thinking.

"_Men."_

Kiba speaks.

"Anyways, I end my turn! Let's see if you guys can come back from _this!"_

**Turn End.**

* * *

**Gekido's Turn.**

"Alright, girlie! I draw, and I Summon Gladiator Beast Laquari in ATK Mode!"

**Gladiator Beast Laquari**

**Level 4/FIRE/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 400**

**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster, its original ATK is 2100. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: you can shuffle this card into your Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Laquari".**

Gekido grins.

"I now attack yer Harpie Lady 2 with him! Sic her!"

Laquari pounces, jumping through a ring of fire as he does so, destroying Washimi's monster.

**Washimi's LP: 7700**

Taka speaks up.

"Ai!"

Washimi responds.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

Gekido laughs.

"Ghehehehehe! Ya won't be for long! Now that my Battle Phase has ended, I now shuffle Laquari into my Deck, and Special Summon Gladiator Beast Secutor!"

**Gladiator Beast Secutor**

**Level 4/WIND/Reptile/Effect/ATK 400/DEF 300**

**If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: At the end of any Battle Phase in which this card battled; Special Summon 2 "Gladiator Beast" monsters from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beast Secutor". **

"I then play my Trap card, Gladiator Lash!"

**Gladiator Lash**

**Trap Card**

**When you Special Summon a "Gladiator Beast" monster: Your opponent discards 1 card of their choice from their hand.**

"This card forces you to discard one card from yer hand, and since ya only have that one, it'll have to do! Ghehehehehehe!"

Washimi glares at Gekido, discarding her card as she does so.

"_Tch!"_

**Card discarded was Harpie Perfumer.**

Gekido continues.

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Washimi's turn.**

"Very well, I draw, and I activate my Spell card, Hysteric Sign!"

**Hysteric Sign**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**When this card is activated: Add 1 "Elegant Egotist" from your Deck or GY to your hand. During the End Phase of the turn this card was sent from the field or hand to the GY: Add 3 "Harpie" cards with different names from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Hysteric Sign" effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

Washimi grins.

"With this, I can return the Elegant Egotist from my GY to my hand, and now that I have it, I have everything I currently need! I'll start off by Special Summoning my Harpie Oracle!"

**Harpie Oracle**

**Level 4/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1400**

**This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while on the field or in the GY. You can only use each of these effects of "Harpie Oracle" once per turn.**

**If you control a Level 5 or higher "Harpie" monster: you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Spell/Trap from your GY to your hand, that specifically lists the card "Harpie Lady Sisters" in its text, during the End Phase of this turn.**

**Harpie Oracle**

**ATK 1500**

"And now, due to my Field Spell's effect, I have to destroy a spell/trap! I choose my own Field Spell!"

**Harpie Oracle**

**ATK 1300**

**Harpie Lady Sisters**

**DEF 2100**

**Gladiator Beast Sagittarii**

**ATK 1400**

Washimi continues.

"I then play my Elegant Egotist to bring out yet another Harpie Lady Sisters!"

**Harpie Lady Sisters**

**ATK 1950**

"I then change my first set of Sisters to ATK Mode, and activate the Trap Aqua Chorus to boost both groups of my Sisters by 500 ATK/DEF!"

**Aqua Chorus**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**All monsters on the field with the same name gain 500 ATK/DEF.**

**Harpie Lady Sisters (Both)**

**ATK 2450**

Gekido smirks.

"Ghehehehe! This looks scary!"

Washimi smirks again.

"Now, Harpie Oracle! Attack his Secutor!"

Oracle attacks Secutor, who blows up.

**Gekido's LP: 7100**

"_Geh!"_

Washimi continues her assault.

"Now, my Harpie Lady Sisters! Attack his Sagittarii!"

**Gekido's LP: 6050**

"And now for the next pair! Attack his LP directly!"

Washimi's Harpies lunge towards Gekido, who seems to be enjoying the up close and personal assault by the monsters with a lecherous look on his face.

**Gekido's LP: 3600**

"_GHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE!"_

Gekido's nose bleeds a little as the Harpies retreat. He speaks.

"That was _great, _girlie! It's been a while since I had any action like that!"

Both Washimi and her Harpies get a look of disgust on their faces. Washimi speaks out.

"You are a dirty old man."

Gekido grins.

"_And damn proud of it!"_

Fetch speaks to Taka.

"I'm not worried about Mistress anymore….."

Taka sweatdrops.

"I'm worried for the old man."

Washimi speaks.

"Now that it is the end of my turn, Oracle returns my Elegant Egotist to my hand!"

A dark aura surrounds Washimi, her eyes glinting as she speaks to Gekido.

"**Go on. Make your next move."**

**Turn End.**

* * *

**Al's Turn.**

"I will make a comeback! I draw, and Summon Cyberdark Edge!"

**Cyberdark Edge**

**Level 4/DARK/Machine/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 800**

**If this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon monster in your GY; equip that Dragon monster to this card. Gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster equipped to this card by this effect. This card can attack directly. If it does using this effect, its ATK is halved during damage calculation only. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the monster equipped to it by its effect, instead.**

"I now use its effect to equip my Darkstar Core Dragon to it!"

**Cyberdark Edge**

**ATK 2100**

Al continues.

"I then activate the Spell Overload Fusion to Fusion Summon Cyberdark Dragon!"

**Overload Fusion**

**Spell Card**

**Banish from your side of the field and/or GY, Fusion Material monsters that are listed on a DARK Machine Fusion Monster Card, and if you do, Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)**

**Cyberdark Dragon**

**Level 7/DARK/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

**Cyberdark Horn + Cyberdark Edge + Cyberdark Keel**

**Cannot be Special Summoned, except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 Dragon monster in your GY, and equip it to this card. Gains ATK equal to the equipped monster's ATK. This card gains 100 ATK for each monster card in your GY. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the monster equipped to this card by its effect, instead.**

Al continues.

"And since my Darkstar Core Dragon was sent to the GY, I can now send my Darkstar Core Apophis from my Deck to my GY, and I equip it onto my Cyberdark Dragon!"

**Darkstar Core Apophis**

**Level 10/DARK/Machine/Effect/ATK 4000 DEF 4000**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. You may Special Summon this card (from your hand.) immediately after a card effect resolves that sent a Machine or Dragon monster to your GY. If Summoned using this effect, you may then destroy cards on the field equal to the number of Machine and Dragon monsters in your GY. Any battle damage your opponent takes from battles involving this card is halved, unless it battled against a Machine or Dragon monster. This card is also treated as a Dragon monster while on the field or in the GY.**

**Cyberdark Dragon**

**ATK 5300**

Al laughs.

"Ahahahahahaha! This is great! I can end at least one of you, right here and right now! Cyberdark Dragon! Attack her Devotee, and end her!"

Cyberdark Dragon blasts Yumiko's Devotee, and flames swirl around her as Al laughs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Drake sighs.

"Al, you got carried away again!"

Al looks over at his teammate.

"What do ya mean? I ended her!"

Drake points to his monster.

"Take another look at your beast."

Al does so.

**Cyberdark Dragon**

**DEF 1000**

Al goes bug-eyed.

"_How!? How did that happen!?"_

The smoke from the Dragon's assault starts to clear, and we see Yumiko emerge, her Devotee unscathed. Kiba grins.

"She had a card ready in case of emergency."

Yumiko nods.

"That's right! I discarded my Sphere Kuriboh when you tried to attack!"

**Sphere Kuriboh**

**Level 1/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 200**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: you can send this card from your hand to the GY; change the attacking monster to Defense Position. When you Ritual Summon you can banish this card from your GY as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon.**

As Yumiko explains, we see her discarding Sphere Kuriboh. Just as Cyberdark Dragon attacks, it is encased in a glowing sphere, containing its blast. When it vanishes a moment later, the smoke hides the fact that the attack didn't go through, and that Cyberdark's position had changed.

"It forced your dragon into DEF Mode before you could do anything!"

Al curses.

"_Dammit! That was one of the best combos I had! I thought I could at least take on of you pests out!"_

Yumiko sticks out her tongue.

"Well, sorry to disappoint."

Al howls in frustration.

"_Graaaaaaah! I end my turn!"_

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's turn.**

"I'm going to finish this! I draw! And I play the Spell Parallel Twister!"

**Parallel Twister**

**Spell Card**

**Send 1 other Spell/Trap you control to the GY, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it.**

"I send my Loop of Destruction to the GY, and in exchange, I can now take out your Cyberdark Dragon!"

Al's eyes widen.

"_N-No! since it's a card effect, my dragon won't be protected!"_

Kiba laughs.

"_Grahahahaha! Exactly, Asshole!"_

The Parallel Twister Card releases a blast of spiraling wind, taking Yumiko's Loop of Destruction and Al's Cyberdark Dragon with it, before shattering both. Yumiko grins.

"Now that you're defenseless, Cerulean Sacred Phoenix! Devotee! Attack his LP directly! Go!"

"_Absolutely!"_

Both Yumiko's Phoenix swoops down towards Al, while Devotee runs towards him. Both deliver a powerful attack.

"_GAH!"_

**Al's LP: 1500**

Yumiko grins.

"I'll end my turn, happy that you'll be finished soon enough!"

**Turn end.**

**Drake's turn.**

Drake looks at Yumiko as he draws.

"Tell me, why did you not attack me? My LP are lower than Algernon's. It would have been more advantageous for you had you taken me out."

Yumiko shrugs.

"It didn't feel right. You're trying to Duel honorably, and your partner there is a jerk. He deserves to be taken out with extreme prejudice. I mean, he called me '_Babe'!_ _No one, and I mean no one, other than Kiba, gets to do that, and that's because I lost a bet!_ Look at Kiba!"

Drake looks at Kiba, who is snarling while looking at Al. Yumiko continues.

"He wants to hurt him! I do too! But if I take him out, Kiba won't kill him."

Drake nods.

"I see…."

He looks at his hand, and is about to speak, when….

"_GRAH!"_

Al, Yumiko, and Kiba look at Drake, who is clutching his head. Al flinches as he realizes what is going on.

"Oh no…he's back!"

Yumiko speaks.

"Drake…..? Are you okay…..?"

Kiba stretches out his arm, barring Yumiko from trying to approach Drake, who is now twitching a little as a dark aura once more overtakes him.

"Stay back, Yumiko. Right now, that ain't Drake. That's someone _else."_

Drake picks himself up, the voice coming out of his mouth familiar.

"**I am quite disappointed, Number 06."**

Al freezes.

"S-Sir! I didn't expect you to check in again!"

Drake's eyes narrow.

"**But of course I would."**

He looks at Yumiko and Kiba.

"**You promised me victory against those who would oppose me, and I find out that once more, you and your partner failed to deliver. On your hand, it's incompetence. On Number 03's hand, however,"**

Drake looks down at his cards. The voice radiates glee.

"**It's that stupid sense of honor and respect. So I'm here to do **_**what needs to be done."**_

Kiba speaks.

"So, you're the Boss of the Legend Hunters, Eh? What's the matter? Not willing to show us your real face?"

"**Oh, I will, in time, Number 09, Codename: Sky."**

Kiba's eyes go wide. It seems this statement has actually caused him to feel fear. He snarls.

"_What? What did you just call me?"_

"**I never forget one of my own, although it seems you've…..changed, since I last saw you. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to catch up later."**

Kiba starts growling.

"_Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! YOU'RE NEVER GETTING YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN! YOU HEAR!? I'M GONNA STOP YOU!"_

Yumiko speaks, her voice soft.

"Kiba….."

Drake's eyes narrow.

"_**Oh, **_**Really? How do you plan to do that when I'm going to remove you from the Tournament **_**right now?**_** I play the Spell Cybernetic Fusion Support!"**

**Cybernetic Fusion Support**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Pay half your LP; once, if you Fusion Summon a Machine type Fusion monster this turn, you can banish monsters from your hand, GY, and/or your side of the field as the Fusion Materials. You can only activate 1 "Cybernetic Fusion Support" per turn.**

"**By paying half of my LP, I can now use monsters in my GY as Fusion Materials! I now activate the Spell Power Bond!"**

**Drake's LP: 1500**

**Power Bond**

**Spell Card**

**Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters on your side of the field and/or in your hand as Fusion Materials. That monster gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated: You take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this card's effect at the time of the Summon.**

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I banish the two Cyber Dragons, and the Cyber Dragon Nachster in my GY, to Fusion Summon Cyber End Dragon!"**

**Cyber End Dragon**

**Level 10/ LIGHT/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK 4000/ DEF 4000**

**Cyber Dragon + Cyber Dragon + Cyber Dragon**

**This card can only be Fusion Summoned using the above monsters as Fusion Materials. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage.**

"**Thanks to Power Bond, my monster's ATK now becomes 8000!"**

**Cyber End Dragon**

**ATK 8000**

Kiba speaks.

"Yeah, but you'll take damage equal to the amount it gained when the turn ends! You'll lose!"

"**Oh Number 09. Haven't you ever played chess? You can lose a pawn to take out a knight. I might lose this one battle, but with you out of the Tournament, I can win the war."**

Kiba's eyes widen in shock. Drake continues, and speaks when his eyes land on Filo.

"**And look, you have just what I need to do that. A monster in DEF Mode with a DEF of **_**zero!"**_

Yumiko gulps.

"Kiba!"

"It'll be alright, Babe. I've been through worse."

Drake raises his hand, and brings it down, speaking.

"**Now, Cyber End Dragon! Attack his- Hmmmmmm?"**

Al stands in front of him.

"**What are you doing, Number 06?"**

Al swallows, and speaks.

"I can't. I can't let you, Sir."

"**And why not?"**

"Because Sir, Drake's my friend. He…wouldn't want this! He would want the Duel to end honorably! Not…._Not like this!"_

Drake snarls.

"_**Useless!"**_

Electricity shoots through Al from the ground, he cries out in pain as he slowly collapses to the ground.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

Drake chuckles.

"**Now that the **_**trash**_** is out of the way, I'll-"**

Al's hand grabs on to Drake's leg. Al speaks.

"B-buddy, _please. Don't let him do this! Fight back!"_

Drake snarls again, and kicks Al away. Upon making sure he's actually unconscious, he continues.

"**Now, where was I? **_**URGH!"**_

Drake curls, as if he's been punched in the gut. As he tries to straighten himself, he starts to speak in two different voices.

"I….._No! __I won't let you do this!"_

"_**Foolish pawn! You really think you can defy **__**me**__**!?"**_

"I am…..not….a _pawn!"_

Yumiko speaks.

"Kiba, what's happening!?"

Kiba remains silent, his eyes are focused on Drake, fear in his eyes. The Phoenix speaks up.

"_The owner of that body and another are fighting for control of it."_

"_Really?"_

The Phoenix, nods, her voice solemn.

"_Yes. If you would allow me, I may be able to do something about it."_

Yumiko's eyes widen in surprise.

"_Could you?! It would be so helpful!"_

Phoenix nods, and continues.

"_Very well. But you should know that it is unlikely the original spirit that body belongs to will survive."_

"_What do you mean?!"_

" _I am Nephthys, goddess of mourning. I escort those spirits who are wandering to the afterlife. The connection to that body is so weak right now, __**both**__ spirits may wind up being taken."_

Yumiko's eyes widen at the implication of Nephthys' statement. She speaks.

"_Do it. I cannot imagine how it must feel to live as someone else's puppet!"_

"_Very Well, child."_

Phoenix cries out, and the flames she emits radiate throughout the field. Drake notices this.

"_**What? This is-!"**_

Phoenix speaks.

"_I am Nephthys, goddess of mourning. Oh wandering spirit, I cast you into the flames, so that the ties that bind you here will burn away, and you will go on your Great Journey without issue!"_

"**I cannot be dealt with **_**here! I must retreat!"**_

"_In my name, BEGONE!"_

Flames cover the battlefield, to the point that Yumiko's Phoenix shines brightly. When the flames die down, Drake stands, gasping.

"_Thank…..You….."_

Yumiko shakes her head.

"Don't mention it. It is still your turn, though."

Drake nods, and speaks, still gasping, to Kiba.

"_You….both….have Dueled….honorably…..therefore….I have no desire to continue…..so I have Cyber End Dragon attack your Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire!"_

Cyber End Dragon attacks, blasting Helmer. Kiba gets pushed back by the force of the blast.

"_URGH!"_

**Kiba's LP: 600**

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**ATK 6000**

Drake speaks.

"_I end…my turn….and with it, my LP becomes 0 !AHHHHHH!"_

Drake falls to his knees, and then collapses. As he does so, Al starts to regain consciousness.

"Buddy-?"

**Drake's LP: 0**

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

Kiba breathes in, and then breathes out, he draws, grumbling.

"This has gone on for far too long, and I'm done. Rafale! Attack his LP directly and end this! Peerless Strike!"

Rafale attacks, but Al barely registers it as he makes his way over to Drake, desperation filling his voice.

"Buddy? C'mon. Stop foolin' around! Get up! He's gone! Number 01 don't have control of ya anymore! Come on, say _something!"_

**Al's LP: 0**

**DUEL OVER! **

**WINNERS: Yumiko and Kiba.**

The field dissolves as the MC begins to speak.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! TEAM GEKKO HAS NOW EARNED THE RIGHT TO PROCEED TO THE SEMI-FINALS! BUT BEFORE WE GO-! _OH MY GOD_! IT SEEMS ONE OF THE DUELISTS HAS COLLAPSED! _MEDIC!"_

At the MC's call, a medical team rushes onto the field, checking Drake over. As they do, Yumiko pulls Kiba off to where Nami and Colt are waiting.

Colt speaks first.

"_What the hell happened out there!?"_

Nami nods, her voice laced with sadness.

"Yeah. That was terrifying…"

Yumiko sniffs, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"_I don't know! I don't know!"_

She, Colt and Nami all look at Kiba.

* * *

**Gekido's Turn.**

"I draw! And I'll start things off by playin' another Gladiator Beast Laquari!"

**Gladiator Beast Laquari**

**ATK 1800**

Gekido's eyes glint.

"Attack her Oracle!"

"_AH!"_

**Washimi's LP: 7200**

Gekido grins.

"And now that my Battle Phase is over, Laquari tags out with another Gladiator Beast monster in my Deck! I choose Murmillo in DEF Mode!"

**Gladiator Beast Murmillo**

**Level 3/WATER/Fish/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 400**

**If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gladiator Beast" monster: target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy it. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: you may return this card to the Deck; Special Summon 1 "Gladiator Beast" monster from your Deck, except "Gladiator Beas Murmillo".**

"Ghehehehehehe! I now use his effect, allowing me to destroy one face-up monster! I choose one pair of your Harpies!"

Washimi's eyes narrow.

"I see. You did that on purpose. By removing one set of my Sisters, my Aqua Chorus stops working on them."

**Harpie Lady Sisters**

**ATK 1950**

Gekido grins.

"Oh? What makes you think I would have done that? I end my turn!"

**Turn end.**

**Washimi's turn.**

"I draw! And I know you did it on purpose, just like I know you've been holding back! I Summon Harpie Queen, in ATK Mode!"

**Harpie Queen**

**Level 4/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1200**

**You can discard this card; add 1 "Harpies' Hunting Ground" from your Deck to your hand. This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady" while on the field or in the GY.**

Washimi throws out her hand.

"During this Duel, you've been testing me, seeing whether or not I was worth listening to! And I'm going to prove it right now! I attack your Murmillo with my Queen, and then my Sisters attack you directly!"

"_URK!"_

**Gekido's LP: 1650**

Gekido falls down on one knee, taking a breath after the attacks land. He grins.

"Alright! I've seen enough!"

He turns off his Duel Disk, and straightens up.

"You win, girlie! I'll answer any questions ya want to know the answers to."

Washimi's eyes narrow.

"I was winning…."

Gekido laughs. He then opens the door to the Card Shop.

"Ghehehehehehe! Come in, won't you?"

He goes in. Taka speaks up.

"Are you sure about this, Ai?"

Washimi nods.

"Positive. Let's go, Taka, Fetch."

The three enter. Once arriving inside, the three face Gekido, and as they do, we cut back to our heroes back at the Tournament. Both groups say the same thing to the member of the Yōhei family they have.

"_Talk."_

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 17: The End.**

……**..**

_**Author's Notes:**__** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S OVER!AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**This took four whole days to write! I like how it turned out, though, but there was so much I had to change, and re-write, and all that, I just AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Anyway, there's no Card Corner. The Cyber Dragons are really well known, and I'm just so exhausted that I'm just not in the mood to do it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this episode, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep for the rest of my vacation.**_

* * *

Hello, R here! Thank you so much for reading our story and we hope you leave a review!


	18. Aletheia

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**By**

**The R&D Department**

_The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. That belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Notes: **__**Well, here we are, another episode in which there isn't a Duel in it. To be fair, the last episode was 45 pages long and had two Duels in it. Anyway, on to the next set of Character info! It's Colt's!**_

_**Name: **__**Balakrishna "Colt" Blackstone**_

_**Age: **__**16**_

_**Ethnicity:**__** Indo-European (Asian Indian/European on his mother's side, Greco/European on his father's. He's one of those well-off Indian families that speak with a British accent. You know what I mean. I'm also sorry if I failed to convey what I'm talking about without offending someone.) **_

_**Birthday: **__**January 4**__**th**__** (Capricorn) (Year of the Boar)**_

_**Height/Weight:**__** 5 ft. 10 in. / 145 lbs. (Mesomorph.)**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Nami**_

_**Sleeping**_

_**Video Games**_

_**Spicy Food**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Work (unless Nami's involved.)**_

_**Proper Etiquette (His family's high-society, so he had to endure a lot of lessons.)**_

_**Bullies**_

_**Trivia:**_

_**His family's origins are very easy to understand: During the British Colonial period in India, a large mine of umbra stone was discovered. In order to gain access to it, A Sir Bellamy Irons married the daughter of the Maharajah on who's land the mine was discovered, cementing the mine's relation to the British Crown. As a result of the Union, Sir Bellamy was awarded with the title of "Lord Blackstone", which is the origin of the family's name. As for Colt, his mother, Shakti, is the current Lady Blackstone, while her husband, (Colt's father), Paris, married into the family, and took on the name.**_

_**His name, Balakrishna, is the name of a hero from Hindu legend. **_

_**His more common name, Colt, is due to an incident that occurred when he was younger. The other kids in his class couldn't say "Balakrishna", since they were about 5, and when he tried to explain what his name meant, they tried to call him "Coal", but it gradually turned into "Colt", and it stuck. Even his mother uses it, unless she's furious with him.**_

_**He can speak Hindi**_

_**Due to his family's European ancestry, he prefers wearing Speedos, swimsuit wise.**_

_**Out of our heroes, his birthday occurs first, followed by Yumiko, then Kiba, then Nami. **_

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends:**

**Episode 18: Aletheia**

We are now back in our heroes' resort suite, about an hour and a half after the events of the last episode. Yumiko, Colt, and Nami are sitting at the table in the kitchen area, while Kiba is standing in front of the TV in the living room, watching the News.

"_Tragedy struck earlier today during the Silver Moon Tournament, as at least three members of Team Mechas have now been hospitalized."_

The four's eyes widen as the screen displays footage of Xander, Drake, and Al being loaded into ambulances, unconscious. As Xander is loaded up, we see Bright entering the vehicle with him, grabbing his hand, her eyes filling with tears as the anchor continues.

"_Xander Shade, Team Captain, was admitted for electrical shock and related burns. While his injuries are minor, the size of them requires attention. According to teammate and witness Bright Canyon, his injuries are currently believed to have been caused by a short in his Duel Disk, which occurred right after his Duel against Nami Hikari and Colt Blackstone of Team Gekko."_

The Screen now changes to Drake and Al.

"_Meanwhile, Drake Talos and Al Krakis were both hospitalized for a variety of issues. While Krakis was hospitalized for a combination of electrical-related injuries, footage during the Duel and further investigation revealed several contusions to his body, received from a physical beating his teammate gave him near the end of the Duel. While expected to recover, Krakis is currently in an emotionally vulnerable state, and could not be reached."_

"_Talos, however, seems to have been rendered catatonic, and both the footage and investigation by park staff have turned up no identifiable cause, other than seeming to suffer an epileptic fit of some kind. Due to him possessing no past history of the condition, it has been officially ruled a case of Duel Burnout Syndrome."_

Kiba speaks.

"Knew that was gonna happen."

The TV continues.

"_This makes it the seventh case to occur to participants of the Silver Moon Tournament since it started, although this is the first case to require severe hospitalization."_

Kiba speaks.

"_WHAT!?_ There have already been seven cases here!? I….didn't know….."

"_In other news regarding the Tournament, the two-man team of Team Helix succeeded yet again today against another four-man team, meaning that along with Team Gekko, Team Divine Comedy, and Team Schwarzer Wald, they have reached the semi-finals that start tomorrow."_

Kiba sighs, and turns the TV off. Yumiko speaks.

"I spoke to Pandora, she and Pierce will be here shortly."

Kiba nods.

"Good."

Colt speaks up.

"I don't know why you want to wait on them. We all saw what happened during the Duel, we deserve to know what's going on!"

Nami nods.

"I agree…..I don't really know what we saw, but you definitely know more than you're letting on, Kiba!"

There is a knock on the door. Yumiko answers it, letting Pandora and Pierce enter. Pandora speaks, smiling softly.

"I am quite happy to hear you four made it to the semi-finals! So, am I to assume you found something out? Because I have!"

Pandora's eyes widen when she realizes the somber mood of the room. Pierce speaks.

"Did…..we come at a bad time?"

Nami shakes her head.

"N-no! That's not it! I take it you two haven't seen the news?"

Pandora shakes her head.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. Why do you ask?"

Pierce speaks up, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Yeah, what's this about?"

Yumiko speaks.

"Tell them, Kiba."

Kiba sighs, and then sits down. He speaks, his voice solemn.

"Earlier today, when Yumiko and I were Duelin', one of our opponents, Drake, seemed to be…_possessed,_ somehow. Whoever was usin' him as a puppet is probably the Mastermind of all this crap."

Yumiko wraps her arms around herself, continuing where Kiba left off, shaking as she speaks.

"He….almost _beat_ Kiba, and you could just _tell_ when he spoke that it wasn't Drake…..that _voice…."_

Kiba continues.

"And whoever they are, they _knew _me."

Pierce and Pandora's eyes widen. Pandora speaks.

"What do you mean?"

Kiba answers.

"He said my Codename was "Sky". I….. didn't know that…"

Yumiko speaks.

"In the end, our opponent's teammate was able to get Drake to start fighting against….whoever that was, but even then, Nephthys had to intervene."

Kiba raises an eyebrow.

"Huh? Is that the reason for that bluebird of yours causin' that fireworks display?"

Yumiko nods.

"Yeah….she tried to banish that…..presence, but when they realized what was about to happen, they…._vanished."_

Pierce's eyes narrow.

"I see…."

Colt speaks.

"By the time the Duel was over, both Drake and Al were unconscious, and when we left the Arena, we see Xander, one of the Legend Hunters we Dueled, being loaded up in an ambulance."

Nami goes next.

"By then, Kiba had warned us of what was going on, but when we saw one of them turn _metallic, _we knew he wasn't telling us the whole truth, so we demanded it from him."

Kiba continues.

"And I said I would, but only after you two got here."

He sighs.

"So I guess I better begin….."

* * *

We are now inside the Storm Cloud Card Shop. Gekido emerges into the common area, setting down a tray of drinks and snacks, speaking to Washimi, Taka, and Fetch.

"Ghehehehehe! Sorry to keep ya waitin', but I thought you'd need a little somethin' to nibble on while we talked!"

Fetch speaks.

"Forgive me, but it's been an hour and a half. I must insist that you get on with whatever you wish to say, as Headmistress Washimi has quite a lot to do!"

Washimi chuckles.

"Easy, Fetch. I have time."

She picks up one of the drinks, and sips, smiling. She then looks at Gekido.

"You may speak now, and I will ask my questions after. You may begin."

Gekido grabs the only clay mug on the tray, sips it, and begins talking, as he does, we see both Kiba and Gekido saying the same thing…

* * *

**_As the two Yohei men speak, their voices go in and out, sometimes Kiba, sometimes Gekido..._**

"It all started about 20 years ago, with Abraxas Corp."

"Originally, they were a medical/pharmaceutical company, specializing in gene therapy, and the use of genetic manipulation to help treat diseases and develop more effective medicines."

"However, the CEO at the time, Gerald Braig, was stricken with some form of unknown disease while investigating the ruins of a lost Ptolemaic Egyptian city."

"He was investigating the place because there have been several cases of ancient cultures having cures to diseases that have lasted to the modern day, only to be discovered when they were unearthed."

"While most believed the disease was cancer, there were whispers that Braig had meddled with something he shouldn't have, and unleashed a curse upon himself."

"For the next three years, Abraxas Corp overhauled itself, going so far as to begin work on genetic recombination and cloning."

"Reports of Braig's death rocked the world, partially because of how long he lasted before succumbing, and also because of his son taking over the business, a son no one knew existed until then."

"It was when Braig's son, Coppelius, took over, that Abraxas made the transition to developing Dueling Technology."

"Abraxas itself worked solely on this, while the cutting edge medical and pharmaceutical development that made them famous were pushed off to smaller branches Abraxas had."

"While it wasn't unheard of for a company to completely change gears like that, especially when there's a change in CEO, the truth was far more unsettling: _Gerald Braig hadn't really died. The rumors of him being cursed were true."_

"_He had unearthed an Accursed Card, and was cursed by it."_

"As the curse withered his body away, he first tried to combat it by merging animal DNA with that of humans, and when that didn't seem to be as effective as he hoped, He resorted to cloning."

"But as you know, cloning is a tricky thing, and even with Abraxas' resources, about two-thirds of the clones suffered massive organ failure, and did not make it. So he resorted to the only thing he could think of: _magic."_

"He studied all sorts of ancient magics and alchemy, and found a way to combine it with his company's medical technology that would let him _transfer his soul into another body."_

"This was how his 'son', Coppelius, came to be."

"Braig had his goons kidnap a random street kid that no one would miss, and transferred his mind and soul into his body. He then had his new body undergo genetic modification so that it was a partially genetic match to his old body, so no one would question that Coppelius was Gerald Braig's son."

"After this successful rejuvenation, amazed at the power he had unearthed, and maybe a bit crazy after his ordeal, Braig decided that since he had uncovered the secrets of basically what was immortality, he was a god, and now focused on utilizing this new found combination of science and magic to accomplish the goal of ruling the world."

"_And after experiencing the power Legend Cards possessed, decided to utilize them."_

"But a lot of these cards were sealed away, hard to get to, and it was a very similar situation that got him cursed in the first place."

"So he decided to make Legend Hunters to do his dirty work, as well as give him additional bodies to take over, should the need arise. That's what we saw today. Braig took over the body of one of his vessels."

"It was around this time that the children started disappearing."

"They were all under the age of 10, and all of them were considered to be gifted in some way. Your son was probably one of 'em, Pandora."

"They were then sent to Abraxas-owned facilities all over the world, where they were genetically, biologically, and chemically modified, with alchemy and magic being used to make them more than human. I….don't know what all they mixed me with, but I'm pretty sure there's some wolf DNA in me. "

"After that, they were tortured and experimented on, in order to both test and observe the powers and abilities this process gave them. Those whose powers were deemed acceptable were then subjected to brainwashing, in order to be loyal to Abraxas' cause, and to obliterate any former memories they had of their former lives. You three saw me with my shirt off, you've seen the scars they gave me."

"These kids were then branded with a tattoo, given a codename, and given a Deck that was specifically designed to defeat Legend Cards, and then trained to use it."

"They were then educated and given a strict regiment to get them to peak mental and physical performance."

"We weren't really allowed to talk with one another, but some of us bonded, but a few of us still couldn't forget everything Abraxas tried to take from us."

"It was five years ago when I found Kiba."

"I….refused to forget what few fragments was able to remember, and I knew I had to get out."

"It was in South America, I was on my way back from a job in the South American Jungle when the storm hit."

"There was a storm that night, and I had been ordered to guard the generator room that week."

"I heard a loud 'BOOM!', and saw the fire."

"I…planted a bomb, and detonated it a just the right moment to make it seem like a lightning strike had caused the generator to overload and blow up."

"When I got there, I saw many trucks, filled with personnel evacuating the place, just as a landslide brought most of it down."

"I…..hadn't counted on the landslide. When I escaped through the hole I had made, I felt the ground give way, and I hit my head on a rock."

"When I investigated the site more closely, I saw a hand, buried under the muck."

"When I came to, the old man was there, asking me if I was all right."

"I pulled it out when I heard a moan, and saw the hand move. That was when I met the Brat, covered in mud, and bleedin' heavily from a wound on his head."

" I tried to answer, but the shock from the blow to the head had left me mute, and my memories fuzzy."

"I took him back to the Port City with me, but I grew concerned when there seemed to be no word of it in the press. Two weeks later, the story comes out that an Abraxas Core facility was shut down due to a landslide that occurred during the storm, but that none of the personnel were hurt. I knew somethin' wasn't right when not only was there no mention of a missin' kid, but the number of personnel that were evacuated was _far_ less than the number I saw leavin' that night."

"The old man tried to ask me about it, but apparently, all I could say was 'Fang'."

"I asked the Brat, but all he did was shake in fear, and shake his head back and forth while sayin' 'Sky'."

"So that's what he decided to call me Kiba."

"I realized that the Brat may be in trouble, so I had a friend of mine draw up some phony documents; y'know, passport, birth certificate, adoption certificate, etc, and I _got him the hell out of there."_

"It was about six months after that I began to speak again, but my memories were still hazy from the head wound."

"It was when Abraxas Corp announced on the News one day that they were starting a program to introduce potentially-gifted duelists to Schools Abraxas had a seat on that caused him to regain his memories."

"When I told him, and that I wanted to bring Abraxas down, the old man was _furious."_

"I was _furious_ when he told me. I had seen the scars, but didn't know that was the reason behind them! I decided to help him the only way I could."

"He started taking me on jobs, teaching me everything about being a Duel Mercenary."

"He learned fast, and by the time he was 14, He was one of the best. He could steal, infiltrate, and Duel better than most of 'em! If ya wanted a card, he could get it for ya!"

"They started callin' me 'Wolf', and once I had made a name for myself, I started to go after Abraxas."

"He messed 'em up good! A job _here_, a virus _there_, and Abraxas winds up arrivin' at a site to find the Legend Card _gone!_ Not to mention the incriminatin' info he's taken from over the years!"

"It was during my last job for Abraxas I found out what they were currently planning."

"Braig's current body is starting to fail, apparently transferrin' his consciousness only slowed the curse, but didn't stop it."

"As a result of me blowin' up the South American facility, Abraxas had to stop kidnappin', so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves, and had to resort to genetically engineering new vessels/ Legend Hunters, and modifying those who volunteer to undergo the procedure. But even then, that's just a stop-gap. "

"So Braig came up with the idea to become an actual god."

"Apparently, there are some cards out there that are _so_ powerful, they were sealed away with Powerful, Ancient magic for the sake of the world."

"Abraxas plans to break these seals, all at once, therefore allowing these cards, and their power, to be harvested by Braig, who plans to shed his mortal form and reshape the world as its new god."

"To do this, Abraxas needs a large amount of Legend Cards, in order to break these seals with sheer overwhelming _force."_

"That's why the Tournament's occurred. To bring all of these Legend Hunters and the cards they've collected together, and then, after obtainin' more Legend Cards from the people participatin', give 'em all to Abraxas so Braig can accomplish his plan."

"The problem was I couldn't get in there to do anything. So when Tsuki found out you had earned a spot, and possessed Legend Cards, he got in touch with me, givin' me a way in, in exchange for keepin' you guys safe."

* * *

Gekido and Kiba finish. As they do, we here the faint sound of rain falling lightly down outside. We focus on Kiba in the resort suite.

"And that's all."

Yumiko exhales in surprise, unaware she had been holding her breath. She speaks in a hushed whisper.

"_Th-That's…utterly terrifying!"_

Nami sniffles, her eyes misty, she gets up, and walks over to Kiba who she hugs. Kiba exclaims in surprise.

"_H-Hey! Bubbles!_ What is this for!?"

Nami sniffles again.

"_You…..you poor thing! All that suffering, alone! All that pain! I'm so sorry!"_

Kiba stiffens up, looking at Yumiko and Colt. It is clear he isn't sure how to react to this situation. Colt shrugs.

"Hey, if you didn't want her to hug her, you shouldn't have told such a sad story."

Yumiko remains silent, but goes over, and joins Nami in hugging Kiba. She speaks.

"You have suffered…..and I also feel sorry for you. I understand now why you're doing this. You don't want anyone else to suffer at the hands of that madman!"

Kiba's eyes soften.

"Babe…"

Colt speaks, getting up out of the chair as he does so.

"Whelp, I don't know about you guys, but this all seem _waaaaaaaaaay too troublesome _for my liking."

He smirks.

"But someone has to keep an eye on Nami, and if she's staying in this, I am too."

Nami brightens up, and lets go of Kiba. She looks at Colt, affection in her voice as she speaks.

"Colt…"

Colt's cheeks turn pink. Pierce clears his throat.

"Pardon me, but before we conclude this meeting, may I ask a question, Mister Wolf?"

He looks at Kiba, who lets go of Yumiko. Kiba speaks.

"What is it?"

"That info you have regarding Abraxas, may I have a copy of it? My higher ups at the International Security Bureau will be quite happy to help in dealing with the more….._complicated legal issues _that will arise as a result."

Kiba shrugs, grinning.

"Eh, sure. Why not?"

He pulls out a flash drive, and motions to Pierce.

"Hand over yer Disk, I'll load it on."

As Kiba downloads the data onto Pierce's Disk, Pandora speaks up.

"You are quite the remarkable hacker, Kiba. It has been awhile since I have seen such skills."

Kiba grins.

"Thanks. Say, you said ya had some info to share earlier, right? What is it?"

Pandora smiles softly again.

"I found my son. He's in Team Schwarzer Wald."

Yumiko, Kiba, Nami, Colt, and Pierce look over at her, their eyes wide in surprise. Kiba speaks out first.

"_WHAT!?"_

Nami squeals.

"_Ohmygod! I'm so happy for you!"_

Colt looks confused, and says nothing.

Pierce sighs.

Yumiko speaks.

"Are you sure?"

Pandora nods.

"I am. He was in the Abraxas-run South American Duel Academy, before being transferred to the North American one, and then the German. He's about the right age, and thanks to Kiba's virus, I know he has the card."

Pandora pulls up the info on her Disk, and shows it to the group.

"See?"

We see a Star-shaped being wearing boots, rainbow-colored ribbons trailing behind it.

**Hoshiningen**

**Level 2/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 700**

**All LIGHT monsters on the field gain 500 ATK, also all DARK monsters on the field lose 400 ATK.**

Kiba raises an eyebrow.

"That's the monster?"

Pandora replies.

"Yep."

Yumiko speaks.

"And whose the Duelist?"

Pandora brings up the info, and shows the group. We see a picture of a smiling guy with blue hair wearing a cowboy hat.

"His name is Oakley Aimsworth!"

Colt's eyes widen.

"_Hey! I know him!"_

The others look at him. Colt continues.

"I faced him in the Wild West Arena! He smoked me! He had a 07 tattoo!"

Kiba's eyes widen.

"Number 07? Hold on a sec."

Kiba accesses his own Disk, and pulls up his Legend Hunter database.

"Let's see…Number 07, Codename: 'Shooter', Hmmmm…"

Yumiko looks over at Kiba.

"Find anything?"

Kiba shakes his head.

"Not really. Sorry Pandora, I can't give ya anything ya haven't already found out."

Pandora sighs.

"It's okay. I thought you would be able to provide some more detail that could confirm it, but I'll rely on the feeling I've had since this Tournament has begun."

Yumiko speaks.

"A feeling?"

Pierce speaks.

"She's had a feeling her kid's been here since she arrived. I keep telling her to not get her hopes up. At the very best, he's a Legend Hunter who won't recognize her, won't remember her, and will most likely fight her at every turn. At the worst, he's dead."

Pandora gets a melancholy expression on her face as Pierce says this, and Kiba, upon noticing, gets up, and whacks Pierce upside the head, growling.

"_Hey!_ Don't kill her hope like that! If he's still alive, there's still a chance!"

Pierce rubs his head.

"_Ow!"_

Pandora chuckles a bit.

"It's alright. I know my chances of getting him back are slim, but I do thank you for providing me a bit of hope."

Kiba speaks up, grinning.

"Eh. Don't mention it."

* * *

We are now back in the Card Shop, after Gekido has stopped talking. He looks at Washimi.

"Well? What are your questions?"

Washimi puts her drink down, and speaks.

"The reason your son stole his Duel Data back from the Academy's server, it's because it either has info on either the Deck or a card he had that went missing when he escaped, isn't it?"

Gekido nods.

"Correct. Abraxas thinks he's dead, both body and Deck unable to be retrieved from the landslide. But since he uses that Deck, he can't risk leaving knowledge of it and therefore, _himself,_ around."

Washimi's eyes narrow.

"I see…..in that case, the next question: is your son able to harness the abilities he was given?"

"Partially. He doesn't know what they wanted him to have specifically, but he knows all Legend Hunters with a Number lower than 10 have a general power set, includin' enhanced senses, accelerated healin' shape-shiftin', etc."

Washimi smiles faintly.

"I see, in that case, last question: _When your son uses one of those abilities, does he go by another name?"_

Gekido's eyes widen.

"H-How did you figure that out!?"

Washimi's eyes narrow.

"You told me the other day. I at first thought it was a moment of senility or a case of you being deaf, but that wasn't the case at all. I asked to see your son, and both times I asked you said where he was."

Gekido laughs.

"_Gheheheheheheehehe! Well I'll be damned!_ You actually figured it out!"

Taka's eyes widen in surprise, disbelief in his voice.

"Wait, you mean _Ai was right about-?"_

Washimi's eyes glint as she punches Taka in the gut, knocking him out.

She looks at Fetch.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Fetch sweatdrops, shaking his head.

"N-No! Nothing whatsoever! Please carry on, Mistress!"

Gekido speaks.

"So, now that yer fears are confirmed, what are ya gonna do?"

Washimi glares as she responds.

"Abraxas has purposefully targeted my students due to both their Legend Cards and their connection with your son. As the Headmistress of the Elite Academy, I have to do what is best for my students."

She reaches out a hand.

"Call Kiba. Tell him we're willing to help."

Gekido grins, and then shakes her hand.

"Ghehehehehehehe! You got it!"

* * *

The Duelists' Disks chirp, alerting them to the alert that the next round of the Tournament has been set. They check their Disks, with Yumiko speaking first.

"Well, it looks as if we're going up against Team Divine Comedy tomorrow. They're currently a three-person team, as one of their members was eliminated last round, so one of us will have to sit out."

Kiba raises his hand.

"I'm not Duelin'."

Yumiko's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?"

Kiba nods.

"Yeah. I have to do some research. Schwarzer Wald most likely has Braig's main vessel in 'em, most likely under an assumed name, and none of the members of Divine Comedy are Legend Hunters. I need to scope 'em out so I know what to expect. Besides,"

He grins at Yumiko.

"One of 'em is a Turbo Duelist, and I think it's your turn to deal with that."

Yumiko nods, her cheeks pink.

"O-okay….."

Nami speaks up.

"Is there….anything else you could tell us about this team?"

Kiba raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?"

Nami is looking at one of the team members displayed on the screen, a guy with a well-kept blond beard around the edge of his jaw, and long, shaggy black hair that covers most of his face above his nose, other than where a bright blue eye is seen peeking out of his hair. Nami shakes her head.

"There's something…..I dunno….._familiar_ about this guy…."

Colt speaks.

"It makes sense they're familiar, Divine Comedy is a Death Metal Band that became famous because all of them are also Pro-Level Duelists."

Everyone looks at Colt, who shrugs.

"What? I like their music."

Nami speaks.

"Maybe that's it…either way…."

She presses the icon on her screen, confirming her opponent selection. A chime is heard as it is confirmed.

"I'll take him on!"

Yumiko and Colt follow suit, their Disks chiming as their selections are confirmed. Yumiko then speaks up.

"So, Pandora, who did you get?"

Pandora's eyes widen at the screen, stunned. Pierce speaks up.

"Team Schwarzer Wald."

Everyone goes silent.

_**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**_

_**Episode 18: The End.**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__**Well, this episode took longer than expected. I started writing at about 6:30, and it is now….2:32. In the morning. Oh well, at least I'm happy with it. Anyway, now that I'm in a better mood than last episode, on to the Card Corner!**_

* * *

The sound of sizzling is heard as the Card Corner begins. We are in the Resort Suite, where Kiba is busy cooking something up. He speaks.

"Sup! This is the Card Corner, and I'm Kiba! I don't got a lot of time for ya guys today, so I'll be quick!"

He grins, snapping his fingers, and adding something to the pan as he continues.

"Last episode, we saw the Cyber archetype! They mainly consist of a bunch of LIGHT Machine monsters, but there are a few monsters in there that are DARK who utilize dragons to strengthen them!"

Kiba shakes something into the skillet.

"The other cards introduced, the "Darkstar Core" monsters, are a bunch of made-up monsters the author created to work with the Cyberdark archetype, since he didn't realize when plannin' the last episode he only had one completed Machine Deck to work with, so he split it in two, and worked it out from there!"

Kiba takes the pan off the burner, revealing fried rice with bacon to be what he's been cooking.

"It's recipe is as follows!"

**Cyber Revolt Deck:**

**Monsters:**

Cyber Dragon

Cyber Dragon

Cyber Dragon

Cyber Dragon Core

Cyber Dragon Zwei

Cyber Dragon Drei

Proto Cyber Dragon

Cyber Dragon Nachster

Cyber Laser Dragon

Cyber Barrier Dragon

Cyber Dragon Herz

Cyber Dragon Vier

Cyber Larva

Cyber Larva

Cyber Larva

Cyber Valley

Cyber Ouroboros

Cyber Dinosaur

Cyber Kirin

Armored Cybern

Cyber Phoenix

Cyber Eltanin

Cyber Pharos

Cyberdark Horn

Cyberdark Edge

Cyberdark Keel

Cyberdark Cannon

Cyberdark Claw

Vice Dragon

Hunter Dragon

**Spells:**

Cyberdark Inferno

Cyberload Fusion

Cybernetic Fusion Support

Photon Generator Unit

Cybernetic Zone

Mystical Space Typhoon

Super Strident Blaze

Power Bond

Overload Fusion

Polymerization

Cyberdark Impact

Cyber Revsystem

Cyber Repair Plant

Cyber Emergency

Evolution Burst

**Traps:**

Paradox Fusion

Fusion Guard

Cyber Network

Cybernetic Hidden Technology

Aqua Chorus

Born From Draconis

Cybernetic Revolution

Cybernetic Overflow

Attack Reflector Unit

Fusion Reserve

Butterflyoke

Trap Stun

Waboku

Three of a Kind

Rainbow Life

**Extra Deck:**

Cyber Dragon Sieger

Cyber Dragon Nova

Cyber Dragon Infinity

Cyber Twin Dragon

Chimeratech Rampage Dragon

Chimeratech Fortress Dragon

Cyberdark Dragon

Cyberdarkness Dragon

Chimeratech Overdragon

Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon

Cyber Eternity Dragon

Cyber End Dragon

* * *

Kiba scoops the rice onto a plate. He then sits down, drooling a little. He then notices we are still here, and growls a little.

"_What are ya still doin' here!? Beat it!"_

We fade to black as Kiba dives into the meal.


	19. Nami's Inferno

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**By**

**The R&D Department**

_The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Notes:**__** Whelp, this is the third episode I've started writing this week, so I'm really happy that I've been able to make up for my inability to write a new episode everyday this week. Anywho…off to the next set of character data! It's Nami's, since she's the one Dueling today!**_

_**Name: **__**Nami Hikari**_

_**Age: **__**15**_

_**Ethnicity:**__** Asian-Caucasian (Itailian-American)**_

_**Birthday: **__**September 20**__**th**__** (Virgo) (Year of the Rat)**_

_**Height/Weight:**__** 5 ft. 4 in./ 120 lbs. (Pear. I'm sorry, the only terms I could find for the female body types were fruit-based. I'm not trying to offend anyone.)**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Colt**_

_**Yumiko**_

_**Singing**_

_**Kiba's Cooking**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Jerks**_

_**Her family (She thinks they're up to something shady….)**_

_**Scary things**_

_**Trivia:**_

_**She enjoys singing, and hopes to one day become a Duel Celebrity as a result.**_

_**However, She's the heir to Hikari Industries, a major business conglomerate. Originally, her elder brother, Tenshiro, was the heir, but he was cut off/ disowned at 16 when he wanted to pursue his own interests. She was 7 at the time, and has not seen or heard from him since.**_

_**It is because of this that she is arranged to marry Colt when they become of age. (She is not aware of this, though.)**_

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 19: Nami's Inferno**

**(Divine Comedy Pt. 1)**

_Last episode, Kiba and Gekido revealed quite a bit of information regarding Abraxas Corp's motives, in response to being confronted by his teammates / Elite Academy staff, respectively. After this, Pandora Dangerfield, a Duelist allying herself with International Security Agent Pierce Daniels, explained her belief that she had located the Duelist who was her long-lost son. While Gekido and Washimi negotiate an alliance, Team Gekko and Helix find out who they're opponents are in the semi-finals, with Team Gekko going against Team Divine Comedy, made up of a group of Death Metal singing Duel Celebrities, and Team Helix going up against Team Schwarzer Wald…_

It is a few minutes after the events of the last episode. We are at the Gekko Duel Park, but in a different resort suite than that of our heroes. We hear Death Metal being played, along with the sound of drums, and an electric guitar, but they all stop when a chirping sound is heard coming from a set of Duel Disks on the table in the kitchen area. Four people enter the area, three guys and a girl. The girl has long, wild purplish-red hair, and is wearing a black tank-top which ends at her navel, revealing a pierced belly button. She has a cobra tattoo on her right arm, and a metal-studded belt is wrapped around her waist, right above a pair of cut-off denim shorts, which lead to a pair of purposely-torn tights covering her legs. Each of her ears has at least three piercings, and as she grins, her green eyes get a catlike look in them.

"So you three, who'd ya get as your opponents?"

The first guy checks his Disk before speaking. He's wearing a pair of black leather pants, spiked wristbands, and a blue tank top with a weird black logo on it, revealing his muscular, but not too bulky, frame. His hair is gray, he has a stud in each ear, and a soul patch on his chin.

"Looks like we're Duelin' Team Gekko, Apocrypha. I've been set up with…Yumiko Hitori?"

He frowns.

"Dang. I heard that team had a really viscous Turbo Duelist. I wanted to battle him…."

The next guy scoffs. He has electric blue hair, with the entirety of it gelled to be a massive ball of spikes. He's wearing steel-toed boots, metal-studded black pants, a white tee-shirt whose sleeves are ripped off, revealing massive biceps that are connected to a much broader chest than either one of his teammates, and a spiked collar. His bottom lip is pierced, and as he speaks, we see his tongue is pierced as well.

"Least you got a _pretty_ _girl _as your opponent, Paradisus. I got what looks to be a blue-blooded slacker!"

Paradisus rolls his eyes.

"Relax Purgatorium. If he's gotten this far, he should be more than capable of providing a challenge."

Purgatorium sighs in frustration, tapping his foot on the ground in a beat.

"Yer right, but I wish I got to Duel a chick at least _once_! Those Duel Outfits show off all the right things!"

Paradisus smirks.

"Well, you could Duel Apocrypha here…."

Apocrypha giggles, and Purgatorium recoils in horror.

"_N-No Way! Besides Dude, I don't wanna see my sister like that!"_

Apocrypha grins.

"It's okay, big bro. I'd beat you anyway."

"_HEY!"_

The two siblings begin to bicker. Meanwhile, Paradisus looks at the last member of his team.

"Infernus? You okay?"

Apocrypha and Purgatorium stop bickering, and look over at their silent team member. He's wearing a pair of black shoes, white pants, and other than a spikey wristband and a metal-studded belt, nothing else. His long black hair covers his eyes, and stops at the middle of his back. His tan, well-toned chest is on display, revealing the dragon tattoo on his left pectoral. On his back, at the base of his spine, we see a pair of demonic-looking wings inked around his waist. Small sapphire studs adorn both ears, and other than a short, blond beard going around his jawline, isn't nearly as noticeable as the others. He's looking at his screen, Nami's picture on it.

"Infernus!"

Infernus snaps out of his trance, his voice deep.

"Hm? You say somethin'?"

Purgatorium throws a pillow at his friend's face, smirking as he does so.

"_Of course we said somethin' space-case! _Who'd ya get?"

Infernus answers, his voice conveying worry. As he does, we see his hair shift a little, revealing a bright blue eye.

"A girl named Nami Hikari…."

Paradisus raises an eyebrow.

"Hikari? Isn't that-?"

Infernus shakes his head, closing his Disk's screen as he does so.

"It's probably just a coincidence, nothin' to worry about."

Infernus picks up black wifebeater from the back of one of the chairs, and puts it on. After that, he pulls out something from his pockets, and puts it around his neck, tucking it into his shirt as he heads towards the door.

"I'm goin' out for a bit. See ya."

Infernus leaves. When he does, Purgatorium looks at Paradisus, an eyebrow raised.

"Somethin' you two ain't tellin' us, Bro-in-law? I've never seen Infernus look that unsure regardin' a Duel before. Before a gig, sure, but not when it comes to Duelin'!"

Paradsius shrugs. Apocrypha grabs onto his arm, a pouty look on her face.

"Awwwww, come on, Lucius! We wanna know!"

Paradisus (real name Lucius) sweatdrops.

"Tilly, we're Divine Comedy, we need to use our band names while we're here."

Apocrypha (real name Tilly.) puffs out her cheeks.

"Not until you tell me and Grant what's up with Infernus!"

Purgatorium (real name Grant, apparently.) nods, a knowing look on his face.

"Dude, y'know she ain't gonna stop buggin' ya till ya tell her, right?"

Paradisus slumps his shoulders in defeat, sighing as he begins.

"It's a long story…."

* * *

"_Out of all the Duelists out there, why did it have to be __**her?**__"_

Infernus runs his hands through his hair in frustration as he thinks this, making his way down to the resort lobby as he does so.

'_Relax, it's not a big deal, it's most likely just a coincidence….'_

He exhales, and as he finishes, he looks down when his stomach rumbles loudly.

"Hmmm, better get somethin' to eat before all this stress causes my stomach to eat my own backbone."

He heads towards the Resort Buffet, where upon arriving, a voice makes his blood run cold.

"Come on Kiba! Why are you making us eat this slop instead of one of your masterpieces up in our suite!? _Tell meeeeeeeeee!"_

Nami grabs onto the hem of Kiba's shirt, making him frown in frustration as Pandora, Pierce, Yumiko, and Colt grin in amusement.

"_I already told ya, Bubbles! I ran out of ingredients, and the staff won't get me more till mornin'! Besides, all of this stuff is high-grade! Now let go of me!"_

Nami pouts.

"But, but-!"

"But nothin'! Now get somethin' already!"

Nami begins to fake cry.

"_Waaaaaaaaah! Colt! The Wolf is angry! Protect me, my Black Knight!"_

Colt places his hands on Nami's shoulders, and leads her away.

"Come on, Nami, let's get you something to eat. Leave Yumiko's pet dog alone, he's _grumpy_ when he's hungry."

Yumiko sputters, her face red.

"_MY WHAT!?"_

Kiba snarls.

"_HEY!"_

Pandora and Pierce start to laugh. In the meantime, Infernus has seen all of this, and sweatdrops, thinking.

'_I have…so many questions…'_

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Let's dig in!"

Yumiko and the others begin eating after finding a large enough table. Yumiko is eating a breaded chicken breast with a rice pilaf on the side. Colt is eating what appears to be some kind of curry, with Nami next to him eating sushi. Pandora is eating a salad, with Pierce eating a steak dish. However, out of them all, it is Kiba who is drawing the most attention, as he has about three trays piled high with food, and is scarfing them down as if he was a starving animal. Yumiko sweatdrops.

"Er, Kiba….isn't that a little…._much?"_

Kiba grins, laughing after ripping the meat off a drumstick.

"Grahahahahahaha! Not for me! If I was allowed, I'd have no problem eatin' everything they had, other than the stuff with cherries or onions!"

He eats half of a pizza in one bite. Yumiko raises an eyebrow.

"Why not the cherry or onion stuff?"

Kiba chugs down some of his drink before answering.

"Not fond of the cherries. I can't stand the flavor for some reason. As for the onions, they upset my stomach."

He scarfs down a slice of cheesecake, and then burps loudly. He laughs.

"Grahahahahahahaha!"

Yumiko looks at him with disgust, and playfully hits his arm.

"Glutton!"

Kiba looks at Pandora and Pierce, ignoring Yumiko's remark.

"So, what are yer plans for tomorrow? After the diggin' I did, you have some rather stiff and dangerous competition tomorrow. "

Pierce speaks up.

"We'll just have to do our best. Since it's the semi-final, each one of us will have to go up against two Duelists again, but at least our LP will reset after each one."

Pandora speaks.

"It's arranged so that I'll go up against Oakley, but other than that, I don't really mind who I go up against."

She clutches the locket around her neck.

"I can't wait to get him back-!"

She then shakes her head.

"Anyways! You're going up against Team Divine Comedy tomorrow, right? What's the plan there?"

Nami grins.

"I'm going first, Colt second, and Yumi's last!"

Pierce raises an eyebrow, and speaks to Kiba.

"And what about you, Kiba?"

Kiba opens his mouth, and puts a pile of pasta into his mouth, swallowing before answering.

"Eh. I figured I'd watch you two Duel. Divine Comedy's Keyboard Player was defeated last round, so she got eliminated, meanin' one of us gets to sit this round out. Since the Lead Vocalist wants a Turbo Duel, I'd figure I'd leave it to Babe here."

His eyes gleam as he says the next part.

"'Sides, she needs the experience."

Yumiko glares at him.

"_You ass!"_

Kiba laughs. As he does so, the sound of approaching footsteps is heard approaching them, along with gasps and cheers.

"H-hey, is it okay if I join ya?"

The group looks up. Infernus is standing there, holding a tray of food, and smiling awkwardly. Yumiko raises an eyebrow, but gestures to an empty seat across from Nami.

"Go ahead."

Infernus stutters out a response, thinking as he does so.

"T-thanks!"

'_Okay, easy man! Don't lose it!'_

He sits down.

"I don't know if ya know me, but-"

Colt interrupts.

"You're Infernus of Divine Comedy! Bass Player and Backup Vocalist! You're one of our opponents tomorrow!"

Infernus nods.

"y-yeah…Glad to know one of you is a fan…"

Colt grins.

"Heck Yeah!"

Kiba frowns.

"Scopin' out the competition for tomorrow? Smart, but don't think yer gonna get anything!"

Infernus waves his hands in front of his face, which is red from embarrassment.

"_N-No! it's not like that! I just wanted somethin' to eat after we were done practicin' our new song, and came down here! I figured it'd be nice to talk!"_

Kiba scoffs.

"Yeah right….."

His Disk chimes. He looks at it, and then gets up from the table.

"Scuse me. Gotta take this."

He leaves, and calls the contact that left a message.

"_WHAT!?"_

After watching him leave, Infernus looks back towards his tray, only to find Nami looking at him closely. He sweatdrops.

"I-is there somethin' I can help ya with, miss?"

'_Crap! Don't freak out! Don't freak out!'_

Nami narrows her eyebrows in thought.

"Have we met before? You seem familiar…"

Infernus shakes his head vigorously.

"Nope! I don't think so! Hahahahahahaha!"

Nami puts her hand to her chin in contemplation.

"That's _weird_…..I could swear….."

She closes her eyes, thinks, and then smiles widely.

"_Oh well! Guess I'm wrong! Ahahahahahahaha!"_

Everyone sweatdrops. Nami then holds her hand out towards Infernus.

"I'm Nami Hikari, your opponent tomorrow! Nice to me you!"

Infernus hesitantly reaches out, and shakes Nami's hand, a nervous smile on his face.

"I-Infernus, of Divine Comedy, nice to meet ya."

He's thinking this at the same time:

'_So CUTE! Keep it together, man!'_

Nami speaks.

"You're a lot nicer than some of our other opponents! It's been hard getting here."

"Oh, really?"

Nami nods.

"Yeah! Especially in the Dueling Royale! I went up against a guy who thought I'd be an easy opponent because I was a _girl!_ Luckily for me, I kicked his ass!"

Colt grins.

"That's my girl."

Nami squeals in delight.

"Oh Colt! You sure know when to say just the right thing! That's why I love you!"

Colt's cheeks turn pink.

"I-it was nothing, Nami!"

Infernus, on the other hand, unknowingly has a dark aura form around him as he watches the two interacting, thinking about Colt as he watches Nami laugh.

'_I don't know why, but I really want him dead for some reason…..'_

* * *

The rest of the meal finishes with little to no issue. Eventually, everyone goes their separate ways, with Pandora and Pierce heading back to their suite, Yumiko, Nami, and Colt heading back to theirs, and Infernus heading back with a slight smile on his face. When he opens the door, he's greeted by Purgatorium, who's facing the door while sitting backwards in a chair in the otherwise dark suite.

"Sup, Infernus. You okay?"

Infernus nods.

"Yeah….."

Purgatorium sighs, getting up as he speaks.

"Look man, Paradisus told us everything after ya left….Are ya sure you can handle Duelin' tomorrow?"

Infernus nods.

"I think so. I…ran into Team Gekko at the Buffet….I don't think I was recognized."

Purgatorium shakes his head.

"_Man,_ glad I'm not in yer shoes. Anyway, I'm goin' to bed. Get some rest, too, okay? Yer gonna need it."

"Got it."

"Good."

With that, Purgatorium removes his shirt, and then pulls down his pants, leaving himself completely exposed as he walks past Infernus and into his room. Infernus groans.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that. None of us want to see your junk."

Purgatorium grins.

"_Heh._ I'm a Rockstar, I can do what I want. Besides, I _like _sleepin' naked. You guys freakin' out about it is just a hilarious side effect! Night!"

He closes his door, leaving Infernus alone to think.

* * *

A few hours later, when everyone is sound asleep, we see Nami toss and turn as she dreams. It's a fuzzy dream, an incomplete memory with a bent down figure holding out their arms and speaking.

"_Come on, Nami! You're almost there!"_

Nami's voice is heard, but it's younger, higher pitched.

"_Tenshi!"_

"_That a girl! You did it, see! You won the race!"_

Laughter is heard as the dream fades away, and Nami wakes up. She thinks.

"_Why was I dreaming about that?"_

* * *

Fireworks are heard along with the cheering crowd as the MC begins speaking the next day.

"WELCOME, EVERYONE, TO THE SEMI-FINALS OF SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT! WE HAVE FOUR TEAMS LEFT, BUT ONLY TWO OF THEM WILL MAKE IT TO THE FINALS BY THE TIME THE DAY IS OVER!"

The spotlight shines on one end of the field as the MC continues.

"IN THIS CORNER, REPRESENTING TEAM GEKKO, WE HAVE NAMI HIKARI, COLT BLACKSTONE, AND YUMIKO HITORI!"

The crowd cheers as the three wave to them. When the spotlight shifts to the other end of the field, the MC continues.

"AND NOW, INTRODUCING THEMSELVES IN THEIR OWN SPECIAL WAY, TEAM DIVINE COMEDY!"

The light turns off, and the stadium goes dark. The spotlight returns as the beat of drums and the strumming of both an electric bass and guitar is heard, followed by…..

"_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

A stage rises out of Divine Comedy's side of the Arena. Paradisus is playing the guitar, Infernus the bass, Purgatorium the drums, and Apocrypha a synthesizer. Paradisus starts singing.

"_CAME TO WIN! CAME TO FIGHT! YOU MESSED UP BAD TONIGHT! THINK WE'L ROLL OVER, BUT WE'VE GOT BITE! GET HYSTERIC!"_

Infernus goes next.

"_LITTLE GIRLS, WHY YOU HERE? KNIGHT CAN'T SAVE YA, THOUGH HE'S NEAR! GONNA BEAT YA, GONNA WIN! TIME TO KNOW FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GET HYSTERIC!"_

Purgatorium just screams into his microphone.

"_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Apocrypha goes next.

"_IN THIS DUEL, YER GONNA DIE! YER LITTLE WOLFIE'S RUN TO HIDE! DESPAIR! WEEP, DENY! TIME TO SAY GOOD-BYE! GET HYSTERIC!"_

All four repeat this last part together several times, with the crowd joining in.

"_GET!"_

"_HYSTERIC!"_

"_GET!"_

"_HYSTERIC!"_

"_GET!"_

"_HYSTERIC!"_

"_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Yumiko looks at Divine Comedy as the crowd cheers.

"What…._was_ that!?"

Colt grins.

"_That…._was SO COOL! YEAH!"

Nami sweatdrops.

"Okay then….."

The MC speaks up.

"THANK YOU, DIVINE COMEDY! GIVE THEM A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE, FOLKS! AND LET'S INTORDUCE OUR DUELISTS FOR TODAY! INFERNUS!"

Infernus removes his bass, and jumps down from the stage. He raises his right hand in a "rock out" gesture as the crowd screams.

"PURGATORIUM!"

Purgarorium stands up, and swaggers over to his teammate, tongue hanging out of his mouth while yelling…..

"_WHASSUP!"_

The MC continues.

"AND FINALLY, PARADISUS!"

Paradisus smirks, removes his guitar, and joins his friends. He speaks to Yumiko.

"So, you are our opponents…..I was not expecting to fight high schoolers this late in the Tournament. Ah well, we'll just have to crush you, I suppose."

Yumiko's eyes narrow with a smile.

"Don't count on it."

Paradisus grins.

"Fiery, like your bird. I like it. I was hoping to face your 'Wolf', but if you are this passionate, then I suppose you'll do."

Yumiko rolls her eyes, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"I am so happy to be a worthy substitute."

Purgatorium snarls at Colt.

"Hey! Slacker!"

Colt points to himself.

"Are you referring to me?"

"Hell yeah! How did you get lucky enough to be on a team with two pretty girls!? I'm jealous! The only girl we have on my team is my little sister, and none of the girls I've met here who are willin' are my type! I'm seriously deprived!"

Purgatorium grins.

"Help me out! Let me Duel one of your teammates! That blond one looks just right!"

Colt blinks before responding.

"Dude….you do realize we're high school students, right?"

Purgatorium smirks again.

"So? I can look, can't I?"

A dark aura envelops Colt as he frowns, and activates the helmet part of his Duel Outfit. His voice becomes sinister.

"**DIE."**

Purgatorium laughs.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Relax, man! I'm only jokin'! _Besides, I can get any girl I want any night of the week from the groupies!"

"**DIE."**

Infernus rubs the back of his neck, avoiding Nami's cheerful gaze as he reaches out his hand.

"G-good luck out there, Hikari. May the best Duelist win."

Nami shakes his hand.

"I plan to!"

The MC speaks.

"OKAY, THE MATCHES HAVE BEEN SET UP, SO WOULD ALL TEAM MEMBERS NOT DUELING PLEASE GO TO THE APPROPRIATE AREAS! THE FIRST DUEL TODAY IS NAMI HIKARI VS. INFERNUS!"

The two Duelists go to their sides of the field and ready their Disks. As they do, we see Infernus grasping something underneath his shirt for a moment.

"ALRIGHT DUELISTS! ARE YOU READY?"

Both Nami and Infernus nod.

"THEN LET THE DUEL BEGIN!"

**Duel Start!**

**Nami's LP: 8000**

**Infernus' LP: 8000**

Nami and Infernus play "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

**Nami throws Paper, Infernus throws Rock. Nami goes first.**

Nami smiles.

"Sorry, Infernus! But I'm going first, and I'll start by laying one card face-down, and Summoning Banisher of the Radiance in ATK Mode!"

**Banisher of the Radiance**

**Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 0**

**Any card sent to the GY is banished instead.**

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Infernus' Turn.**

Infernus shakes his head.

"That's typical for ya….." he says quietly, before continuing in an audible voice. "I draw! And since I have no Spell/Traps on my field, I'm allowed to call on demons from the Burning Abyss of Hell itself! Come forth, Graff, Alich, Cagna, Farfa, and Libic!"

A slew of demons manifest onto Infernus' field. Nami's eyes widen.

"_What!?"_

**Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**

**Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1500**

**If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn.**

**If you control no Spell/Traps: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your Deck, except "Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss".**

**Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**

**Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 0**

**If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn.**

**If you control no Spell/Traps: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn.**

**Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**

**Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 300**

**If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn.**

**If you control no Spell/Traps: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**If this card is sent to the GY: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" Spell/Trap from your Deck to the GY.**

**Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**

**Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1900**

**If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn.**

**If you control no Spell/Traps: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 monster on the field; banish it until the End Phase.**

**Libic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**

**Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 700**

**If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Libic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn.**

**If you control no Spell/Traps: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 DARK Fiend-type monster from your hand, but its effects are negated.**

Meanwhile, in the stands, Yumiko and Colt are watching, and are busy thinking…

"_This isn't good! Did this guy take a page out of Kiba's book?"_

Infernus continues.

"I now equip my Cagna with the Spell Malevolent Nuzzler!"

**Malevolent Nuzzler**

**Equip Spell Card**

**The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can pay 500 LP; place this card on the top of your Deck.**

**Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**

**ATK 2100**

"It's now time to Rock! Cagna! Attack her Banisher!"

The big, nasty dog-like demon growls, and pounces on Nami's monster, tearing it to pieces.

**Nami's LP: 7500**

Infernus continues.

"Now, Alich, Libic! Attack her LP directly!"

The harlequin-like and horned demons attack Nami. One blasts her with fire, while the other slashes her with his claws.

"AH!"

**Nami's LP: 5000**

"I end my turn! Sorry I had to do that!"

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

"I draw, and I'll play my Spell, The Sanctum of Parshath!"

**The Sanctum of Parshath**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**This card's name becomes "The Sanctuary in the Sky" while on the field or in the GY. Fairy monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. Set Spell/Traps cannot be targeted by, or destroyed by, card effects. Once per turn: You can target a total of 3 Fairy monsters and/or Counter Traps with different names in your GY; place them on the top of your Deck in any order.**

"I then place the Pendulum Monster Guiding Ariadne in my Pendulum Zone!"

**Guiding Ariadne**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 800**

**Pendulum Scale: 3**

**Pendulum Effect: Apply these effects:**

**You do not pay LP to activate Counter Traps.**

**You do not discard to activate Counter Traps.**

**Monster Effect:**

**If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can reveal 3 Counter Traps from your Deck, your opponent chooses 1 for you to add to your hand, and you shuffle the rest back into your Deck.**

"I then Summon the monster Gellenduo in DEF Mode!"

**Gellenduo**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 0**

**Cannot be destroyed by battle. If you take any damage: Destroy this face-up card. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT Fairy monster.**

**Gellenduo**

**DEF 300**

"I then end my turn, Infernus! Go!"

**Turn End.**

**Infernus' turn.**

'_Talk about lucky! Gellenduo can't be destroyed by battle, so she's saved herself, for now.'_

Infernus chuckles to himself as he draws, still thinking to himself as he does so.

'_Then again, I have that same luck!'_

He speaks.

"Alright! I play the Spell Pre-Preparation of Rites!"

**Pre-Preparation of Rites**

**Spell Card**

**Add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or GY to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell Card. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn.**

"With this, I can add both a Ritual Spell and a Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand, and I choose the Spell Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss, and the monster Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

Infernus adds the two cards to his hand, and then continues.

"I now activate my Ritual Spell!"

**Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss**

**Ritual Spell Card**

**This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY; send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the GY, and if you do, add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn.**

"By Tributing my Graff and Farfa, I Ritual Summon Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

**Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss**

**Level 6/DARK/Fiend/Ritual/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2200**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: (Quick Effect) You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses ATK/DEF equal to the ATK/DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the GY by this effect. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: target 1 card on the field, send it to the GY.**

After Infernus' monster is Summoned, Nami speaks, but it is clear she's nervous by the sound of her voice.

"S-so what? You have a big, scary monster, but that doesn't mean much! Gellenduo won't so much as budge for you!"

Infernus grins, and shakes his head.

"That's where you're wrong. Y'see, since I Farfa was sent to the GY, I now get to banish one monster on the field until the end of the turn! I choose your Gellenduo!"

A transparent Farfa appears behind Nami's monster, and grabs onto both with his talons, vanishing with the two monsters. Nami pales.

"No!"

Infernus continues.

"And since Graff went to my GY, I now get to Special Summon another Burning Abyss monster to replace him! I choose Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, in DEF Mode!"

**Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**

**Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 2100**

**If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Burning Abyss" Synchro Monster. If you control no Spell/Traps: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" once per turn.**

Infernus grins.

"But don't worry! He ain't stayin' round! I Tune my Rubic and Alich to each other as I call on the most epic of the artists!"

Rubic dissolves into three green rings, while Alich, enveloped in them, fades away to reveal three glowing stars. Infernus starts moving his fingers, as if he's playing air bass. He chants.

"_Oh Greatest of Artists, Master of your Skills, Ascend from Limbo to guide me to victory! _I Synchro Summon Virgil, Rockstar of the Burning Abyss!"

**Virgil, Rockstar of the Burning Abyss**

**Level 6/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1000**

**You can only control 1 "Virgil, Rockstar of the Burning Abyss". Once per turn: you can discard 1 "Burning Abyss" card, then target 1 card your opponent controls or is in their GY; shuffle it into the Deck. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Virgil, Rockstar of the Burning Abyss" once per turn.**

Nami flinches.

"_Four Monsters!? That's just great! I'm going to lose!"_

Infernus grins.

"Alich's effect now activates! Since he was sent to the GY, I now get to negate the effect of one card on the field! I choose-!"

Nami spaces out, panicking internally.

'_Oh God, I'M SCREWED! My back is to the wall, and I can't see anyway out of this! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'_

A memory flashes through Nami's mind, which causes her eyes to widen as she recollects the memory. One of her when she was younger, and an older boy, both of them with the same blue eyes, and both Dueling each other. The younger Nami pouts.

"_Wah! Tenshi, you're so mean! I can't hope to win with the field like this!"_

_The boy laughs, and speaks._

"_Come on, Nami. Don't give up yet! See?"_

_He points to her field._

"_This card's effect can save you, if you remember to activate it, and this monster here-"_

_He points to a monster on Nami's field._

"_Will allow you to get a card you need during your next turn. See? You just need to know what your cards are capable of, and know when the right time to use them is!"_

_Nami giggles._

"_In that case, can I use these cards to beat you?"_

_The boy, Tenshi, laughs._

"_Not on your life, little sis!"_

The memory shifts to another one, one that is far less happy. It starts with the sound of two male voices, one older, one younger, arguing behind a partially closed door as Nami stays outside it, curled into a ball.

"_I told you, I don't want to take over the company! I wanna be a Duel Celebrity, a musician!"_

"_No son of mine will ever make a name for himself as a lowly musician! Your role as the Hikari family heir is to inherit the conglomerate, marry, and carry on the family legacy!"_

"_In that case…To hell with ya! I don't want your money, I don't want your business, I don't want your NAME! I'll make my own, and live the way I want!"_

_Silence echoes through the room for a moment, before the older voice speaks, filled with both bitterness and venom._

"_If that's how you feel, then get out."_

"_Gladly!"_

"_Remember! I will hold you to your words! If you leave, Tenshiro, you are no longer my son!"_

"_So what!? You've always been disappointed in me! I'm amazed you haven't done this sooner!"_

"_GET BACK HERE!"_

_The seven-year old Nami flinches as an angry looking 16-year old guy slams the door behind him. He has a black stud in each ear, a bass guitar slung over his back, and partially spikey-long hair with a bit of scruff on his jaw. He looks down, and his expression softens as he squats down to talk to Nami._

"_Nami? Did…Did ya here all that?"_

_Nami nods._

"_Y-yeah…..are you leaving, Tenshi?"_

_Tenshiro nods solemnly._

"_Y-yeah. I'm sorry, but I want to be who I want to be, not what the old man wants to be. I can't be that here."_

_Nami starts to cry._

"_B-but what about me!? Who'll protect me from bullies? Who'll lift me up on their shoulders so I can see the parade floats go by? Who'll-?"_

_Tenshiro interrupts, a faint smile on his face._

"_You'll find someone to do all those things for ya, if ya haven't become strong enough to do 'em yourself. Here."_

_He pulls a card out._

"_With me gone, the old man will most likely name you heir. It'll be tough, but I think you'll be better at negotiating with him about what you want to do with your life than I ever could. But in the meantime,"_

_He hands the card over to her._

"_It also means you get the Family Deck, the one passed down from generation to generation, and this guy will be your guardian while I'm not around."_

_Nami takes the card, looking at it with confusion as she tries to pronounce the card's name._

"_Cerestil…..Knight L-lord P-parsth? Persia? Perseth?"_

_Tenshiro laughs._

"_Just remember, things aren't always hopeless as they seem. If you're ever feel that way, just remind yourself you've come too far to let anything stop you!"_

_Nami nods, grinning._

"_Okay!"_

_Tenshiro smiles, and rubs his little sister's head._

"_Good. I better get going."_

_Nami stops him._

"_W-wait!"_

_He stops, and turns around to face her._

"_What is it?"_

_Nami thrusts out her hand._

"_H-here! It's for you!"_

_He stretches his hand out, and Nami drops a silver wing-shaped necklace into it._

"_It's your birthday present! I'm sorry I didn't have time to wrap it….."_

_Tenshiro smiles, and puts the necklace on, tucking it under his shirt once he's done._

"_It's perfect. It'll give me luck. Thanks, sis."_

Nami snaps herself out of it, a name on her lips.

"Tenshiro…"

She then shakes her head.

"_No!_ I've come too far to let anything stop me here! I activate my Trap! Rebirth of Parshath!"

**Rebirth of Parshath**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When a Spell/Trap, or monster effect, is activated: Reveal 1 Counter Trap in your hand, then discard 1 card and pay 1000 LP; negate the activation, and if you do, shuffle that card into the Deck. Then, you can Special Summon 1 "Parshath" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck.**

Alich's transparent form appears, but before it can do anything, Nami's trap radiates light as she speaks.

"By revealing my Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell, my Rebirth of Parshath stops your monster's effect and shuffles him back into the Deck!"

Infernus lifts up one of his arms, as if to shield his eyes from the light. As he does so, a gust of wind blows some of his hair back, revealing not only his bright blue eyes, but the small streaks of blond hair near his scalp as he speaks.

"So? You still have to discard a card and pay 1000 LP as well! And even if you stop Alich's effect, Virgil and Malacoda will end you!"

Nami shakes her head.

"Not necessarily! Since Guiding Ariadne is in my Pendulum Zone, I don't have to discard or pay LP to use my Counter Traps!"

Guiding Ariadne shines in the Pendulum Zone, the golden thread she's spinning wrapping around Nami's card. Nami continues.

"And after stopping your monster's effect, I'm allowed to bring out a Parshath monster from my Deck or Extra Deck, and I know just the one!"

Rebirth of Parshath blasts Alich's apparition, and then the light forms a familiar-looking silhouette as Nami cries out.

"_I call on Celestial Knightlord Parshath!"_

**Celestial Knightlord Parshath**

**Link-3/LIGHT/Fairy/Link/Effect/ATK 2400**

**Bottom-Left, Bottom-Center, Bottom-Right**

**2+ Fairy monsters**

**You can discard 1 card; add 1 "The Sanctuary in the Sky", or one card that specifically lists "The Sanctuary in the Sky" in its text, from your Deck to your hand, or, if "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can add 1 Fairy monster instead. If another face-up Fairy monster you control is sent to the GY(except during the Damage Step): You can banish 1 Fairy monster from your GY; Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from your hand whose Level is higher than the banished monster's. You can only use each effect of "Celestial Knightlord Parshath" once per turn.**

The silhouette's light fades, and this yet-unseen form of Parshath descends onto the field. As he does, he starts radiating a gentle light.

**Celestial Knightlord Parshath**

**ATK 2700**

Infernus gasps.

"_That's-!"_

In the stands, Colt whistles.

"That's impressive. I wonder when she awoke _that!_"

Yumiko narrows her eyes.

"She didn't."

Colt raises an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Yumiko continues.

"She's had that card since before her family gave her that Deck."

"Oh yeah….she was given that Deck when it was decided she was going to inherit the family conglomerate."

Yumiko nods.

"Yeah, but that particular card was the last thing she ever got from her brother before he left the family."

Back at the Duel, Parshath looks down at Nami.

"_Hello, Mistress! Am I to assume that we are dealing with a powerful opponent today?"_

Nami nods.

"Yeah!"

She points to Infernus.

"And he's right over _there!"_

Parshath looks over at Infernus, who flinches at the stern, faceless angel.

Confusion echoes through Parshath's voice.

"_Master-? Is that you?"_

Infernus stiffens, and Nami's eyes widen in shock. She addresses her Duel Spirit.

"Parshath, what are you talking about?"

"_That is my previous Master, Mistress, the one that gave me to you! I swear it!"_

Nami freezes.

"N-no way….it _can't_ be!"

"_He can hear me, Mistress."_

Infernus stiffens up at this statement.

Nami then looks over at Infernus, confusion etched across her face. As she speaks, her eyes widen and tears begin to collect as she starts seeing the similarities between her opponent and her brother.

"_T-Tenshiro_? Is that you?"

Infernus remains quiet for a moment, and then pulls out a necklace from underneath his shirt. It's a silver, wing-shaped pendant. Nami's eyes go misty as Infernus sighs, a faint smile on his face.

"Hey, Little Sis. Long time, no see, huh?"

Nami smiles, but is trying her best not to cry.

"I…I _missed you!_ What happened after you left!?"

Infernus frowns a little as he recollects.

"_After I left, I found out the hard way that the old man was serious about taking me at my word. My bass guitar, any clothes, items, and savings I had made for myself were all I was allowed to take."_

_We see Tenshiro walking slowly through a city one rainy evening. His hair is longer than since we saw him last, and he's struggling to lug a bag slung over his shoulder as he starts coughing._

"_I did my best to keep my expenses minimal until I found a more permanent solution, taking up odd jobs here and there, but eventually I would always need to leave, and continue my path to becoming a musician."_

_He eventually gets to a train station, and after purchasing a ticket, boards it. As we see him settle down in a seat, we see his face is a bit red, and that he's panting. He then falls asleep._

"_About two and a half years into my travels, I got sick."_

_We see Tenshiro leave the train, his face still red. As he tries to make his way to the station exit, his vision blurs, and he collapses, unconscious, onto the floor. We hear cries of alarm from the people around him, but they eventually fade away, and are replaced with the sound of a heart monitor beeping._

_Tenshiro wakes up in a hospital._

"_It was a really nasty case of Pneumonia and Laryngitis. I was hospitalized for at least a month, and was told that my voice had been damaged from it. Not badly, but it destroyed my hopes of becoming the musician I originally wanted to be."_

_We see Tenshiro curled up into a ball on his hospital bed in the dark, only a sliver of light coming out from the hall into the room._

"_I fell into depression after that, and was transferred to the psych ward while a slew of doctors tried to convince me that losing one of the things I had given everything up for wasn't the end."_

_We see Tenshiro walking into the hospital cafeteria, his hair now long enough it covers his eyes. As he makes his way to a table with his tray, he hears something, and looks over._

"_It was there I met them."_

_We see the sound Tenshiro heard was the banging together of a set of drumsticks , followed by the start of a beat, and the beginning of a song. We see that the three performers are two guys and a girl, who seem to be enjoying themselves, despite the reactions of everyone else._

"_It was the worst sounding song I'd ever heard, but they looked so…happy. Something in me re-ignited."_

_We see Tenshiro go over to the three, and begin talking._

"_They were there due to a nasty long-lasting virus they'd contracted, and therefore weren't allowed to leave the hospital until they were cleared. I started talking to them, and when they found out I could play bass, they insisted I joined them."_

_We now see Tenshiro and his three new friends begin playing in a room in the hospital, rehearsing. As the time goes by, we see the four gradually start to change along with the scene._

"_I might not have been able to sing the way I wanted to anymore, but they thought my new voice sounded perfect for the sound they were goin' for."_

_The drum-player's hair turns blue and becomes a ball of spikes. He laughs as the hospital room turns into a garage._

"_When I first found out it was Death Metal, I was…..hesitant."_

_The girl's purple hair becomes long and wild, eyeliner covering the area around her eyes. As she turns the mic, the lights of the garage are replaced with those at a nightclub of some sort. _

"_But working together with them on the lyrics and the musical composition had been the kinda thing I'd been lookin' for."_

_The guitar player gets taller, his wrists adorned with spikey metal bands. As he strums his guitar and howls into the microphone, We see a moment of him, the girl, the drummer, and Tenshiro signing a document of some kind in an office._

"_I had only told Paradisus of my past. I never told the other two. It…..hurt to talk about."_

_Tenshiro's hair is dyed black, and he's smiling faintly as he and his band work on their recording session, strumming away on his bass until his part in the song comes up. _

"_I felt that I had fallen, but even in Hell, I had found my paradise."_

The flashback ends, and Infernus (real name Tenshiro) shrugs.

"I've been Duelin' and Rockin' out Death Metal ever since."

Infernus adjusts his hair, moving it out of his eyes, a determined look on his face. He smiles.

"And I'm not done yet! I now use my Cagna and Libic to build the Overlay Network!"

Both of Infernus' monsters turn into spheres of light, and spiral into a galaxy-shaped gate. Infernus nods his head to a beat as he belts out another chant.

"_I call on you, first of the Wayward Souls! Trailblazer who marked the first path through the three realms! Come to me! I Xyz Summon Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!"_

**Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss**

**Rank 3/ LIGHT/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2500**

**2 Level 3 monsters**

**Once per turn: you can detach 1 Material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3: Send that number of cards from the top of your Deck to the GY; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the GY this way. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your GY, other than this card; add it to your hand.**

Infernus grins.

"I now use Dante's effect! I remove one material from him to send three cards from the top of my Deck to my GY, and in exchange, Dante gains 500 ATK for each card!"

**Cards sent were Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, and Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss.**

**Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss**

**ATK 2500**

Infernus continues, as he does, four of his demonic monsters manifest and circle around him.

"And now comes the fun part! Since four of my Malebranche went to the GY, their effects activate! First, Scarm adds a Level 3 DARK Fiend to my hand! I choose Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!"

Scarm's apparition condenses into a glowing sphere, which lands in Infernus' hand as the card.

"Then, since Libic was detached from Dante and sent to the GY, I'm now allowed to bring Barbar out!"

**Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**

**Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1000**

**If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn.**

**If you control no Spell/Traps: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**If this card is sent to the GY: You can target up to 3 "Burning Abyss" cards in your GY, except "Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; banish them, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each.**

Libic's apparition fades away as Barbar appears on Infernus' field.

"Draghig lets me take a Burning Abyss card from my Deck, and place it on top! I choose Terminus of the Burning Abyss!"

The dragon-like demon vanishes after dropping a red glowing sphere onto Infernus' Disk.

"And finally, Cir allows me to Special Summon a Burning Abyss monster in my GY! I choose Rubic!"

The angry boar-like demon lets out an unearthly squealing sound, and plunges his arms into the ground, which erupts with fire as he hauls Rubic out onto the field. Cir then vanishes.

**Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**

**DEF 2100**

Infernus then looks at his field, and then grins, thinking to himself.

"_Alright, I got everything I need to win this set up! All I have to do is let Nami fall into a false sense of security, and I'll be golden! It always was the best way to beat her when I was teaching her Dueling!"_

Infernus then rubs the back of his head, and his face forms a sheepish expression as he speaks.

"Crap! I did all this work, and I just realized I can't do anything! Your Knightlord Parshath currently has the same ATK as my Malacoda, and since I don't want to lose him, I better end my turn, that means your Gellenduo now returns, Little Sis!"

**Gellenduo**

**DEF 300**

**Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss**

**ATK 1000**

**Turn End.**

As this goes on, we see Paradisus, Purgatorium, and Apocrypha watching the Duel. Purgatorium speaks, shaking his head.

"I don't get why he did that! Why'd he bring out Dante? He could have won with the monsters he had!"

Apocrypha sighs.

"You don't get it, do you? And you call yourself my big brother."

"_Oi! What's that supposed to mean!?"_

Paradisus speaks.

"You know his Infernus' history, so it should be clear what he's doing."

He looks back at the Duel.

"This is the first time he's seen his sister in eight years. When he saw her last, she was seven, and he was the sixteen-year old kid who she idolized. He told me that she was the one thing he regretted leaving behind from his old life, so now that he's facing her…."

Paradisus sighs.

"He just wants this Duel to last as long as possible, because he's afraid of leaving her behind again."

**Nami's Turn.**

Nami's softened face toughens back up as she draws her next card.

'_I know he's up to something, but I'm not sure what…..In any case, I better set up a backup-plan just in case, and Parshath can provide me with one no problem!'_

"Alright, Tenshi! I'll start off by using my Parshath's effect! By discarding one card, I'm allowed to add 1 Fairy monster, or a card that lists Sanctuary in the Sky in its text from my Deck to my hand!"

Nami discards one card, and Parshath rears up, hooves kicking the air. A feather falls down, turning into a glowing card that adds itself to Nami's hand. She continues.

"I then lay two cards, face-down, and I attack your Rockstar with my Celestial Knightlord Parshath! _Go, Sleipnir Skyslash!"_

"Oh man, not him, he's awesome!"

Infernus hangs his head as he says this, but we see a small smirk on his face as Nami's attack destroys the monster.

'_She fell for it!'_

**Infernus' LP: 7800**

Infernus sighs.

"Well, I can't do anything about you destroying one of my favorite monsters, but at least Virgil's effect allows me to draw a card when he's been destroyed as a consolation."

Nami's eyes narrow as Infernus draws.

'_Yeah, he's definitely up to something…..'_

Nami grins, her voice filled with confidence.

"And I'll do more than that during my next turn, but I'm done for now! Go!"

**Turn End.**

**Infernus' Turn.**

"I draw!"

Infernus starts laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha! _I got you, Little Sis! This Duel is mine!"_

Nami feigns silent confusion as she thinks.

'_I __**knew **__it!'_

Infernus continues.

"I activate the Spell Terminus of the Burning Abyss!"

**Terminus of the Burning Abyss**

**Spell Card**

**Fusion Summon 1 "Burning Abyss" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Burning Abyss" monster on the field; it gains 800 ATK/DEF until the end of your opponent's next turn.**

The Spell card glows, and the faint sound of an angelic chorus singing is heard as Infernus speaks.

"I use this to fuse the Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss in my hand, with the Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, and Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss on my field to Summon one of my most powerful monsters!"

The singing increases in volume, and Infernus speaks.

"_Oh wary Traveller, Your Journey is at its end! Now emerge, enlightened, and Shine with your newfound light! I Fusion Summon Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss!"_

**Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss**

**Level 9/LIGHT/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2500**

**3 "Burning Abyss" monsters with different names**

**Must first be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted by opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your hand to the GY; draw 1 card. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY, or this card you control is sent to your GY by an opponent's card effect: You can send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the GY.**

Infernus' Dante is surrounded by the demons as the singing increases. Eventually, a burst of light shines forth from him, absorbing them, revealing a new, more powerful-looking version of him. He lands slowly onto the ground, and the singing stops. Infernus grins.

"First things first, since your Sanctum is on the field, my Dante now gains 300 ATK/DEF, since he's now a Fairy monster!"

**Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss**

**ATK 3100**

Cir's apparition appears, and Infernus continues.

"Then, because Cir was sent to the GY, I'm allowed to bring out one Burning Abyss monster back from my GY! I choose Virgil!"

Cir drags Virgil out from the fiery ground before vanishing. Infernus goes on.

"And now the pieces are all in place! I now build the Overlay Network with Malacoda and Virgil!"

The two monsters turn into spheres, and Infernus chants, the hum of an angelic choir gradually joining him as the spheres rise into the sky.

"_Oh Beloved Lady! Love Divine Most Exalted! I beseech thee! Descend, and greet this weary traveler whose path you laid out! Grace us on the path to redemption! I Xyz Summon Beactrice, Lady of the Eternal!"_

**Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal**

**Rank 6/LIGHT/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2800**

**2 Level 6 monsters/ You can also Xyz Summon this card by sending 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the GY, then using 1 "Dante" monster you control as Xyz Material. (Transfer its materials, if any, to this card.) If Summoned this way, the following effect cannot be activated this turn. Once per turn: (Quick Effect) You can detach 1 material from this card; send 1 card from your Deck to the GY. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions.**

The clouds darken as light shines down from the sky, and Infernus' newly Summoned monster descends, Xyz materials circling around her. As her feet slowly touch the ground, Barbar shudders, and is destroyed by a wave of light that pulses from where her feet made landfall. Nami gasps in astonishment.

"So beautiful…!"

Infernus grins.

"Thanks, but don't think I'm done yet! Since Barbar was sent to the GY, I can now banish up to three Burning Abyss cards from my GY, and inflict 300 damage to ya for each one! I choose to banish Draghig, Rubic, and Cir!"

Barbar's ghost appears, swinging a massive Morningstar. He lets go of it, smirking, and sends it flying towards Nami, who is shaken out of her amazement by the impact.

"_AH!"_

Parshath looks towards Nami, with worry in his voice.

"_Mistress!"_

**Nami's LP: 4100**

Nami picks herself up, but cringes when her Gellenduo self-destructs. Infernus chuckles.

"And since Beatrice is also a Fairy, your Sanctum powers her up as well!"

**Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal**

**ATK 2800**

"Now, Dante! Attack her Knightlord Parshath! Cleansing Inferno!"

Dante raises his staff, and lets loose a torrent of white flames towards Parshath, who is engulfed.

"_F-forgive me, Mistress!"_

"Parshath! No!"

Nami looks at her brother.

"You'll pay for that, Tenshi!"

**Nami's LP: 3700**

"I don't think so, Sis! I now attack your LP directly with Beatrice! Go!"

Beatrice brings her hands up to her chest, and forms a ball of shining white light. She fires it at Nami, who squeals.

"_AH!"_

**Nami's LP: 900**

Infernus speaks, shaking his head.

"Sorry this Duel is going to end in my victory during my next turn, Nami! If I could, I'd put you out of your misery right now, but for now, I remove one of Beatrice's materials in order to use her effect, sending Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss from my Deck to the GY! This triggers his ability, allowing me to add a monster from my Deck to my hand! I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

"I draw, and I play my Trap card, Light of Judgment!"

**Light of Judgment**

**Trap Card**

**If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field: Discard 1 LIGHT monster to the GY; apply 1 of the following effects.**

**Look at your opponent's hand and discard 1 card from their hand.**

**Send 1 card your opponent controls to the GY.**

"I send my Eva to the GY, and in exchange, I can now send one card you control to the GY! I choose your Dante!"

Nami's Trap shines, and Infernus' Dante glows, and rises into the sky before shattering.

Infernus growls.

"_NO!"_

Nami smiles.

"And now my Eva's effect activates! Since it was sent to the GY, I can now banish my Hecatrice and my Knightlord in order to add two Level 2 or lower Fairies to my hand! I choose my Heralds of Orange and Purple Light!"

Infernus scoffs.

"Big deal! You have no monsters that can stand up to Beatrice, who's effect I now activate, allowing me to remove her final material to send another Scarm to the GY, and letting me add another card to my hand!"

Nami shakes her head.

"I'm not giving up! I first use the effect of my Sanctum! This allows me to take up to three Fairies and or Counter Traps from my GY and put them on the top of my Deck in any order!"

Nami takes three cards from her GY, and places them on the top of her Deck.

"I now Summon my Herald of Orange Light, in DEF Mode!"

**Herald of Orange Light**

**Level** **2/LIGHT/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 500**

**When your opponent activates a monster effect (Quick Effect):You can send this card and 1 other Fairy monster from your hand to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

**Herald of Orange Light**

**DEF 800**

Nami grins.

"I might not be able to attack, but Herald will keep my LP safe, for now! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Infernus' Turn.**

Infernus thinks as he draws.

'_She's right. Even if Beatrice destroys her Herald, who knows what she'll wind up doing next.'_

He smirks, chuckling to himself.

'_That's my Sis, alright. Always full of surprises.'_

Composing himself, he speaks outloud.

"Alright then, Sis! I lay one card face-down, and I have Beatrice attack your Herald!"

Beatrice blasts Herald, Nami stands her ground, a defiant look in her eyes. Infernus keeps smirking.

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

"I draw! And I Summon Gellenduo in DEF Mode!"

**Gellenduo**

**DEF 300**

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Infernus' Turn.**

"Alright, Little Sis! I draw, and I activate my Spell, One Day of Peace!"

**One Day of Peace**

**Spell Card**

**Each player draws 1 card, and neither player takes damage until the end of the opponent's next turn.**

"I can't destroy your Gellenduo right now, so I'll use this Spell to get an extra card while I can! The downside is you get one too!"

Infernus grins. Nami smiles at him, and speaks to her brother as the two draw their cards.

"This is fun, isn't it?"

Infernus nods.

"Yeah…..reminds ya of the good old days, huh?"

Nami's eyes close a little, a sad-tinged smile on her face.

"Yeah…I wish you could have stayed around….."

Infernus sighs with a nod.

"Me too….I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

Nami collects herself for her turn.

"Alright! I draw! And I-!"

Infernus interrupts.

"Hold on there! Now that we each have three or more cards in our hand, I activate my Trap! Multiple Destruction!"

**Multiple Destruction**

**Trap Card**

**If both players have 3 or more cards in their hand: Each player place their entire hand on the bottom of their Deck in any order, also you lose LP equal to the total number of cards returned to the Deck by this effect x 300 (min. 1), then each player draws 5 cards. You can only activate 1 "Multiple Destruction" per turn.**

Infernus continues.

"This sends all cards we have in our hands to the bottom of the Deck, and lets us draw 5 cards each! The downside is I have to take damage equal to the cards this baby returned to the Deck x 300, meanin' I'm about to take 1800 damage!"

Infernus' Trap card shocks him as the two Duelists draw 5 cards. He winces.

"_URK!"_

**Infernus' LP: 6000**

Nami, in the meantime, looks at her new hand, and she gets a determined look on her face as she speaks.

"Alright then! I first start off this turn by playing my Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky!"

**The Sanctuary in the Sky**

**Field Spell Card**

**Battle Damage to the controller of a Fairy monster from a battle involving that monster becomes 0.**

"I then play the Spell Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

**Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and resolve this effect.**

"I then Summon Nova Summoner, in ATK Mode!"

**Nova Summoner**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 800**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Airknight Parshath" instead.**

**Nova Summoner**

**ATK 1700**

Nami continues.

"But this guy and my Gellenduo aren't sticking around! By Tributing Nova Summoner and Gellenduo, I Special Summon Trias Hierarchia in DEF Mode!"

**Trias Hierarchia**

**Level 9/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 2900**

**During the Main Phase, if this card is in your hand or GY (Quick Effect): You can Tribute up to 3 Fairy monsters; Special Summon this card (but banish it when it leaves the field), then, you can apply the following effect(s) in sequence, depending on the number of Tributed monsters.**

**2+: Destroy 1 card your opponent controls.**

**3: Draw 2 cards.**

**You can only use this effect of "Trias Hierarchia" once per turn.**

**Trias Hierarchia**

**DEF 3200**

Nami's monster shines brightly upon emerging onto the field. It is a warm, gentle light, and Nami speaks.

"Because I Tributed two monsters to bring her out, Hierarchia now allows me to destroy one card you control! I choose your Beactrice!"

Hierarchia raises her staff, and taps the base of it down on the ground. A bell-like sound is heard, and Infernus' monster shrieks as she dissolves into light.

Nami sighs.

"That's all I can do, for now. I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Infernus' Turn.**

"Alright, Sis! You managed to remove all my monsters from my field! I draw, and I Summon Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!"

**Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss**

**Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1000**

**If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn.**

**If you control no Spell/Traps: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 Set Spell/Trap on the field; return that target to the hand.**

"I then play the Spell Mystic Box!"

**Mystic Box**

**Spell Card**

**Target 1 monster your opponent controls and 1 monster you control; destroy that first target, then give control of the second target to your opponent.**

Nami shakes her head.

"I don't think so! I activate my Counter Trap, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell! This stops your Mystic Box, and forbids you from activating another for the rest of the Duel! And thanks to Ariadne, I can do this cost-free!"

**Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell**

**Counter Trap Card**

**Discard 1 Spell; Negate the activation and effect of a Spell and destroy it. Your opponent cannot activate Spells with the same name as the negated card for the rest of the Duel.**

Nami smiles broadly.

"But I'm not done yet! Since I negated your Spell, I can banish my Nova Summoner and Gellenduo from my GY to Special Summon Sacred Arch-Airknight Parshath!"

**Sacred Arch-Airknight Parshath**

**Level 9/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2300**

**If you activate a Counter Trap Card, OR if you negate the activation of a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect (except during the Damage Step): You can banish 2 other Fairy monsters from your hand, field, and/or GY; Special Summon this card from the GY (If it was there when you activated/negated) or hand (even if not). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can add 1 "Parshath" card or 1 Counter Trap from your Deck to your hand.**

**Sacred Arch-Airknight Parshath**

**ATK 3100**

Infernus goes slack-jawed in awe, and Parshath speaks to Nami.

"_I must say, Mistress, it is rare for you to pull out all the stops like this. Are you sure you wish to face your brother with me?"_

Nami nods.

"Yeah. He gave you to me, that means he expects me to go all out!"

Parshath's eyes narrow.

"_I see….."_

Infernus shakes his head, chuckling to himself.

'_She always was lucky….'_

He speaks.

"Alright, Sis! You may have stopped my attempt at usin' my Spell, but I still have _plenty_ of tricks! I two cards, face-down, and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Nami's Turn.**

"I doubt that, _Big _Bro! I draw, and I Summon Majestic Mech- Ohka in ATK Mode!"

**Majestic Mech- Ohka**

**Level 6/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1400**

**You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing a monster. If you do, send this card to the GY during the End Phase.**

**Majestic Mech- Ohka**

**ATK 2700**

"I now shift Hierarchia to ATK Mode!"

**Trias Hierarchia**

**ATK 2200**

"I now attack your Calcab with Hierarchia! Divine Burst!"

Infernus grinds his teeth.

"Not yet! I play my Spell card, Roulette Spider!"

Nami groans.

"You're not going to make this Duel any easier, are you?"

**Roulette Spider**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Roll a six-sided die and apply the result.**

**1- Halve your LP.**

**2- Make that attack a direct attack.**

**3- Choose 1 monster you control, change the attack target to it, and perform damage calculation.**

**4- Choose 1 other monster your opponent controls, change the attack target to it, and perform damage calculation.**

**5- Negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the monster's ATK.**

**6- Destroy the opponent's monster.**

Infernus' spell releases a cartoony spider, which sets up a roulette wheel with its web. A die then manifests in its hands as Infernus explains.

"This little guy is my wild card! Y'see that die he's got? Well, what number it lands on once he's thrown it determines what is gonna happen next! GO!"

At its master's command, the spider throws the die. As it soars into the air, we see everyone watching the Duel with baited breath. Eventually, the die lands, and after rolling on the ground a few times, we see the resulting number, a single black dot. Infernus groans.

"_Dammit!_ If it had been any other result, I _might _have been able to recover, but that result halves my LP!"

The Spider then lunges, and attaches itself to Infernus' face. It beeps, with the sound increasing in frequency, before the spider detonates, and leaves Infernus comedically coughing out smoke.

"_Ouch."_

**Infernus' LP: 3000**

Nami raises an eyebrow.

"I'm….confused. Does my attack still go through, or what?"

Infernus shakes the soot and grime off, and then nods.

"Hmmm? Oh! Yeah. The attack still goes through. Roulette Spider would have only affected your attack if the result had been _any other number."_

Nami grins.

"In that case, Hierarchia! Let's resume what we were doing!"

Hierarchia blasts Calcab, destroying him.

**Infernus' LP: 2200**

Nami speaks.

"This is it."

Infernus remains silent for a moment, but then speaks, a small smile on his face.

"I know. Still though..."

His grin widens.

"I'm amazed it took ya this long to finally beat me!"

Nami goes deadpan.

"Seriously?"

She then starts to laugh.

"I guess it has taken me a while, and it's time to finish this duel! Parshath, Attack his LP directly!_"_

"_Of course, Mistress!"_

Parshath lunges at Infernus, and strikes him with his sword. Infernus laughs in pleasure.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Infernus' LP: 0**

**Duel Over!**

**Winner: Nami.**

The field starts to dissipate, and Infernus and Nami run towards each other, embracing in a tight hug. After a few moments, Nami speaks.

"You have _so _much to explain, mister!"

Infernus grins.

"Sure, but after this round is over. We'll talk then. Now, go celebrate with your friends."

Nami nods, and with a final squeeze, heads off to where Colt and Nami are waiting. Infernus goes to where his team is. Purgatorium is grinning.

"_Man, Dude, that was freakin' brutal! If I hadn't been told your opponent was yer little sister, I could have sworn you weren't tryin' to lose out there!"_

Infernus frowns.

"I tried my best, sorry if it isn't up to par."

Paradisus sighs.

"Don't take Purgatorium so seriously, he knows you weren't holding back out there. He just wants it to look like you lost on purpose so his Duel will look all the more spectacular when he wins. Speaking of…."

Paradisus looks at his band's drummer.

"Shouldn't you be heading out there?"

Purgatorium stops laughing, his eyes widening in realization.

"_Crap!"_

He then runs out onto the Arena, where the Team's next opponent is waiting.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 19**

**The End**

* * *

_**Publisher's note: Hello, this is R speaking. D originally had a self-deprecating note right before the Death Metal song, which he wrote, but I removed it for fluidity's sake. I think he did a pretty good job for someone who doesn't listen to Death Metal. Thank you for reading and I hope you leave us a review!**_

_**Author's Notes:**__** This took…so much longer to write than I thought it would. I started this episode on Saturday, and it is now Thursday. Wow. I'm also surprised at how long this turned out, but with all the twists and turns this episode's Duel had, I was on the edge of my seat as I tried to figure out how to get Nami the win! Fun Fact: The Burning Abyss Deck was going to be used in this series, but was originally going to be used by a cop character named Matt Canto! I also was planning on having the Burning Abyss Duel be a Turbo Duel, but since the story evolved to where that was no longer possible, I had to adapt. Anyway, off to the Card Corner!**_

* * *

We are in a Stadium, where a crowd is busy cheering and roaring with excitement. As we zoom in, we see Tsuki sitting in the crowd, typing away on a holoscreen. He notices us, and speaks.

"Oh! Welcome everyone, to the Card Corner! I'm Tsuki Tsukai, and I'll be discussing the cards we saw in today's episode!"

He turns his holoscreen around, displaying the Burning Abyss monsters Infernus used.

"This is the Burning Abyss Archetype! Most of them are a bunch of Level 3 DARK Fiend monsters, but there are a few LIGHT members!"

He continues.

"Anywho…Most of the members have an effect that allow them to be Special Summoned from the hand, provided their owner has no Spells/Traps on their field, and then each as a unique ability of their own when they're sent to the GY! Although….you can't use both effects on the same turn."

The crowd roars, and Tsuki's eyebrows rise, whilst his eyes stay closed, as he looks out onto the Arena.

"Oh! That's _impressive!_"

He faces us again.

"Anyway, the recipe is as follows."

* * *

**Burning Abyss Deck:**

**Monsters:**

Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Libic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Libic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Libic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Cagna, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss

Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss

**Spells:**

The Terminus of the Burning Abyss

Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss

Pre-Preparation of Rites

Parallel Twister

Shield Crush

Mystic Box

Back-Up Rider

Lightning Vortex

Foolish Burial

Malevolent Nuzzler

Tsukumo Slash

Roulette Spider

**Traps:**

The Traveler and the Burning Abyss

The Traveler and the Burning Abyss

The Traveler and the Burning Abyss

Fire Lake of the Burning Abyss

Fire Lake of the Burning Abyss

Fire Lake of the Burning Abyss

Ultimate Providence

Horn of Heaven

Black Horn of Heaven

Grand Horn of Heaven

Divine Wrath

Multiple Destruction

Dark Sacrifice

Hi-Five the Sky

Frozen Soul

**Extra Deck:**

Cherubini, Ebon Angel of the Burning Abyss

Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss

Virgil, Rockstar of the Burning Abyss

Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal

Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss

* * *

Tsuki grins at something occurring in the Arena.

"_Yes!_"

He looks at us again.

"Anyways, that's it for today! Good-Bye!"


	20. Colt's Purgatorio

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**By**

**The R&D Department**

_The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, that belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Notes:**__** Here we are, episode 20. I'm so happy we've made it this far! YAY! Anyway, onto Yumiko's data!**_

_**Name: **__**Yumiko Hitori**_

_**Age: **__**15**_

_**Ethnicity: **__**Egyptian/Japanese. (Japanese father, Egyptian mother.)**_

_**Birthday:**__** April 9**__**th**__** (Aries) (Year of the Rat)**_

_**Height/Weight:**__** 5 ft. 6 in. / 125 lbs. (Inverted Triangle.)**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Chocolate**_

_**Pomegranate**_

_**The Beach**_

_**Dueling**_

_**Gymnastics**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Bullies**_

_**Spiders**_

_**Sleeping without a stuffed animal**_

_**Cheaters (of all sorts)**_

_**Trivia:**_

_**She enjoys watching the rain fall.**_

_**She's pretty good at karaoke. **_

_**She was originally planned to be given a name with "Yuki" in it, but since it didn't match with her deck archetype, Yumiko was used instead.**_

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 20: Colt's Purgatorio**

**(Divine Comedy Pt. 2)**

_Last episode, our heroes started Dueling against Team Divine Comedy in the Semifinals of the Silver Moon Tournament. Nami went first, going up against the base player, Infernus, who turned out to be her elder brother, Tenshiro. While the two Dueled fiercely, and Nami wound up with only 900 LP, she wound up pulling off an amazing come-from-behind victory, leaving Colt to Duel next, against the Drummer Purgatorium…_

The MC's voice echoes through the arena, silencing the crowd as the next two Duelists approach the field. Yumiko and Nami are in the stands; Nami is almost shaking out of her seat.

"Hey Nami, don't be nervous. Colt's got this, okay?"

"I know, but I want my big brother to see how strong Colt is! I just love to see him duel!"

Yumiko smiles, though it fades as she is thinking about her upcoming duel…

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! HERE WE GO WITH THE NEXT DUEL! ON THIS SIDE, REPRESENTING TEAM GEKKO, WE HAVE THE BLACK KNIGHT, THE SINISTER SHADOW, COOOOOOOOOOOLT BLACKSTONE!"

The spotlight shines down on Colt, who covers his eyes due to the glare. He already had his Dueling Outfit on, minus the helm. The crowd roars as the MC continues.

"AND ON THE OTHER SIDE, WE HAVE HIS OPPONENT!INTRODUCING DUEL CELEBRITY, THE DRUMMER OF THE DEATH METAL BAND DIVINE COMEDY, PURGATORIUM!"

Purgatorium smirks as the light shines on him. He flexes his arm and chest muscles as his smugly speaks out to the crowd, which roars with excitement.

"Ladies! There's enough of me to go around! Don't worry!"

Colt rolls his eyes.

"Are you always a horn dog?"

Purgatorium frowns at Colt.

"If you were a part of a famous band, and looked as good as I do, wouldn't you?"

Colt sweatdrops, his voice trailing off as he responds to this.

"Okay then….."

Purgatorium then speaks up.

"Anyway, why aren't you? I've seen the girls you've got on your team, why aren't ya hookin' up with one of them every night? You gay? It's not a problem if ya are, but if I was in your shoes…..man, I wouldn't leave the hotel room!"

Colt's eyes narrow.

"I don't need to 'hook up' with them! I have Nami, and she's the only one I need! As for Yumiko….You haven't met our other teammate, have you?"

Purgatorium shakes his head.

"Nah. I haven't met him. Heard he was sittin' out this round. Why?"

Colt smirks.

"If you saw how Yumiko acted around him, you'd understand. Also, you'd be dead. Kiba would have killed you. He loves her. I don't think she realizes it, though."

Purgatorium sighs, and then chuckles.

"Whelp, that explains it. Hell, it's not like I could have done anything anyway. Both girls are taken, and the one you've claimed is Infernus' sister! He'd kill me!"

"Only if he... BROTHER?! The bass player of my favorite band is my girlfriend's brother?! Aw hell, I'm dead!"

Colt unravels a bit as he grabs his hair.

Purgatorium grins.

"HAH! In Trouble, lover boy? Well, in that case, let's get on with this Duel, shall we?"

Colt's eyes narrow as he regains his composure.

"Gladly!"

The two raise their Disks, and the MC speaks.

"ALRIGHT, ARE BOTH DUELISTS READY?"

The two shuffle and place their Decks into their Disks.

"_BEGIN!"_

**DUEL START!  
**

**Purgatorium's LP: 8000**

**Colt's LP: 8000**

The two play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to see who goes first.

"_ROCK!"_

"_PAPER!"_

"_SCISSORS!"_

**Colt throws Scissors, Purgatorium throws Rock. Purgatorium goes first.**

Purgaorium grins as he conducts his turn.

"_Alright!_Since it's my turn, I'll start off this Duel by playin' two Spells, Void Expansion and Void Imagination!"

**Void Expansion**

**Field Spell Card**

**During your Standby Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Infernoid Token" (Fiend/FIRE/Level 1/ ATK 0/DEF 0). To Special Summon an "Infernoid" monster using its own procedure, you can banish "Infernoid" monster(s) you control instead of those in the GY (or any combination of both). Your opponent cannot target "Infernoid" monsters you control for attacks or card effects, except the "Infernoid" monster you control with the highest Level (either, if tied.)**

**Void Imagination**

**Continuous Spell Card**

"**Infernoid" monsters you control whose original Levels are 2 or higher become Level 1, also all battle damage they inflict to your opponent is halved. You can send this card to the GY: Fusion Summon 1 "Infernoid" monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand and/or field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, and you do not; You can also use up to 6 monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials for the Fusion Summon.**

Purgatorium continues.

"I then Summon Infernoid Decatron in ATK Mode!"

**Infernoid Decatron**

**Level 1/FIRE/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 200**

**If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Infernoid" monster from your Deck to the GY, except "Infernoid Decatron", and if you do, increase this card's Level by the Level of the sent monster, and if you do that, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects.**

"Now my Decatron's effect activates! By sending an Infernoid to my GY, Decatron takes on the Level, name, and abilities of it! I send Infernoid Antra!"

**Infernoid Decatron - Infernoid Antra**

**Level 3**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Infernoid" monster from your hand or GY while the total Levels/Ranks of all Effect Monsters you control are 8 or lower, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; return it to the hand. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: (Quick Effect) You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 card in your opponent's GY; banish it.**

"That'll do, for now, so I'll lay a card face-down, and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"I draw! And I'll lay three cards, face-down, and Summon Dark Valkyria in ATK Mode!"

**Dark Valkyria**

**Level 4/DARK/Fairy/Gemini/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1050**

**This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While this face-up Normal Monster is on the field, you can Normal Summon this monster to have it become an Effect Monster with the following effect.**

**Once, while this card is face-up on the field: Place 1 Spell Counter on it. This card gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 monster on the field: destroy it.**

"I now attack your Decatron with Dark Valkyria!"

Purgatorium snickers.

"_Heh,_ Nice try, but all you did was trigger my Trap, Void Feast!"

**Void Feast**

**Trap Card**

**Send 1 "Void" Spell/Trap form your hand OR face-up from your field to the GY: Special Summon up to 3 "Infernoid Monsters from your Deck, whose total Levels exactly equal 8, ignoring their Summoning conditions.**

"By sendin' Void Seer in my hand to the GY, I can now call on up to three Infernoids from my Deck, as long as their total Levels equal 8! I choose Infernoids Pirmais, Harmadik, and Patrulea!"

**Infernoid Pirmais**

**Level 1/FIRE/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Infernoid" monster from your hand or GY while the total Levels/Ranks of all Effect Monsters you control are 8 or lower, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Set card on the field; shuffle it back into the Deck. That card cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: (Quick Effect) You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 card in your opponent's GY; banish it.**

**Infernoid Harmadik**

**Level 3/FIRE/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 0**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Infernoid" monster from your hand or GY while the total Levels/Ranks of all Effect Monsters you control are 8 or lower, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: (Quick Effect) You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 card in your opponent's GY; banish it.**

**Infernoid Patrulea**

**Level 4/FIRE/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 0**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Infernoid" monster from your hand or GY while the total Levels/Ranks of all Effect Monsters you control are 8 or lower, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy it. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: (Quick Effect) You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 card in your opponent's GY; banish it.**

**Infernoid Harmadik**

**Level 1**

**Infernoid Patrulea**

**Level 1**

In the crowds, Nami slaps her face with both hands.

"What is it with these decks that swarm the field?"

Yumiko shrugs. "Seeing how Kiba does the same thing, it must be an asshole thing."

Nami at first nods her head to agree, until she remember her brother did the same thing in their Duel, so she says this to Yumiko in sudden realization.

"HEY!"

Back in the duel, Colt scoffs.

"Big deal! Valkyria's attack still goes through!"

Colt's Valkyria blasts Purgatorium's Decatron. It explodes, and the shrapnel hits Purgatorium.

"_Guh!"_

**Purgatorium's LP: 6700**

Colt grins.

"How do you like that?"

Purgatorium grins.

"Ya got me good, I'll give ya that…."

His eyes narrow in determination.

"But I ain't done yet!"

Colt nods.

"Happy to hear it! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Purgatorium's Turn.**

"I draw, and due to my field spell, I now get an Infernoid Token!"

**Infernoid Token**

**DEF 0**

He continues.

"Then, I think I'll make use of my monster's abilities!"

Purgatorium points to Pirmais, who is in DEF Mode.

"I'll start off with Pirmais! His effect allows me to shuffle one Set card on the field back into its owner's Deck! I choose the one directly across from him!"

Pirmais' single white canister on his back glows, and blasts Colt's card back to his hand.

"_Urk!"_

**Card shuffled back into the Deck was Full Force Virus.**

Purgatorium continues.

"I now use Harmadik's effect! By giving up the ability to attack with him this turn, I can now destroy one monster on the field! I choose your Valkyria!"

Colt frowns.

"_Hell no!_ I activate my Trap, Dark Illusion!"

**Dark Illusion**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When a Spell/Trap, or monster effect, is activated that targets a DARK monster on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.**

"Since your Harmadik is targeting my Valkyria, this negates its effect and destroys it, protecting my monster!"

The beams fired from Harmadik's canisters are met head on by a blast from Colt's trap, which overpowers the beams, and destroys Purgatorium's monster.

Purgatorium shrugs.

"Eh, no big deal. I'll now use Patrulea's effect, giving up the right to attack in order to destroy 1 Spell/Trap on the field! I choose the last one you have!"

Patrulea's canisters blast Colt's last remaining face-down, destroying it.

**Card destroyed was Darklight.**

Purgatorium continues.

"And since I haven't pulled out anything yet, and the total Levels of all my monsters is 3, I now banish my Patrulea and my Infernoid Token from my field in order to Special Summon Infernoid Attondel!"

**Infernoid Attondel**

**Level 8/ FIRE/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 0**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 "Infernoid" monsters from your hand or GY while the total Levels/Ranks of all Effect Monsters you control are 8 or lower, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle and sends it to the GY: You can activate this effect; this card can make a second attack in a row. Once per turn: (Quick Effect) You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 card in your opponent's GY; banish it.**

**Infernoid Attondel**

**Level 1**

Colt gulps as he looks up at the peacock-tailed monster Purgatorium has just summoned.

"This…isn't good…."

Purgatorium laughs.

"Got that right! Attondel! Attack his Valkyria! Purgatorial Plumage!"

Attondel's orange canisters glow, and the monster fires off several blasts of fire that look like peacock feathers. Colt's Valkyria is incinerated by the blaze, while the sparks hit Colt, inflicting damage.

**Colt's LP: 7500**

Colt raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey, that wasn't nearly as bad as I was expecting…..what's going on here?"

Purgatorium sighs.

"It's my Spell."

He points to Void Imagination

"It allows me to turn all my Infernoids to Level 1 monsters, allowin' me to have more out on the field, and lettin' me Summon more than I normally would be allowed to, but in exchange, any damage they inflict is halved."

Colt nods in understanding.

"Ah."

Purgatorium shrugs, smirking.

"It's not so bad, though. Y'see, when Attondel destroys a monster and sends it to the GY, he gets to attack again. Sure, you might take half damage, but it's still 1400 LP you're gonna lose! Attondel! Attack his LP directly! Purgatorial Plumage!"

Attondel fires off more fireballs, which shrink in size when Purgatorium's Spell starts glowing. Colt groans as he's hit with the damage.

"_Ugh!"_

**Colt's LP: 6100**

Purgatorium laughs.

"Hehehehehehe! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"I draw, and I play the Spell Allure of Darkness!"

**Allure of Darkness**

**Spell Card**

**Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you do not have any in your hand, send your entire hand to the GY.**

"This allows me to draw 2 cards, but in exchange, I have to banish a DARK monster! I choose to Necroface, which triggers its effect, banishing the top five cards of our Deck along with it!"

Purgatorium's eyes widen in surprise.

"_What!?"_

Necroface's ghost appears, and a tentacle lunges towards each player's Deck, ensnaring the top five cards from their Decks, and drags them down with it as it sinks into a dark portal.

**Colt's banished cards are Boogie Trap, Trap of Darkness, Fiend's Sanctuary, Lancer Dragonute, and Axe Dragonute.**

**Purgatorium's banished cards are Black Horn of Heaven, Infernoid Attondel, Infernoid Seitsemas, Void Feast, and Infernoid Sjette.**

Colt continues.

"I then Summon Shadowpriestess of Ohm!"

**Shadowpriestess of Ohm**

**Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1600**

**You can Tribute 1 face-up DARK monster you control: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

"I then play my own field spell, Lair of Darkness!"

**Lair of Darkness**

**Field Spell Card**

**All face-up monsters on the field become DARK. Once per turn, if you would Tribute a monster you control to activate a card effect, you can Tribute 1 DARK monster your opponent controls, even though you do not control it. Once per turn, during the End Phase: Special Summon as many "Torment Tokens" (Fiend/DARK/ATK 1000 /DEF 1000) as possible to the turn player's field in Defense Position, up to the number of monsters Tributed this turn while this card was face-up.**

As the field changes, Colt grins.

"I now activate the effect of my Shadowpriestess! By Tributing a DARK monster, I can inflict 800 damage to your LP!"

Purgatorium looks confused as he speaks.

"Hold up, how are ya gonna do that? You only have your Shadowpriestess to Tribute. Are you gonna leave yourself defenseless?"

Colt shakes his head.

"Not at all. You see, thanks to my field spell, If I have to Tribute to use a card effect, I can Tribute a DARK monster you have instead!"

"But, all my monsters are FIRE…."

Colt smirks.

"Not anymore, they aren't. My field turns all face-up monsters to DARK-Attribute, meaning your Attondel is fair game for my Priestess! Dark Harvest!"

Purgatorium's eyes widen as Colt's Priestess gets a wicked grin on her face, and then proceeds to lash Attondel with her whip-like blades. Attondel turns into a glowing purple sphere, with is then launched towards Purgatorium with Shadowpriestess' whip. It hits Purgatorium, and explodes, causing him to grunt as he's inflicted with damage.

"_Grah!"_

**Purgatorium's LP: 5900**

Colt continues.

"And now that your strongest monster has left the field, I now attack your Pirmais with my Shadowpriestess! Dark Lashing!"

Colt's priestess attacks Pirmais, cutting the demon to ribbons. He nods.

"I end my turn, and since I have, my Lair manifests a Torment Token onto my field!"

**Torment Token**

**DEF 1000**

**Turn End.**

**Purgatorium's Turn.**

Purgarotium snarls a bit as he draws.

"Alright, kid! That was a good move, but I'm takin' this Duel back now! First, I get an Infernoid Token!"

**Infernoid Token**

**DEF 0**

"And then, by banishin' my Token and the Pirmais and Decatron in my GY, I can Special Summon Infernoid Onuncu!"

**Infernoid Onuncu**

**Level 10/FIRE/Fiend/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 3000**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand or GY) by banishing 3"Infernoid" monsters from your hand or GY while the total Levels/Ranks of all Effect Monsters you control are 8 or lower, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy all other monsters on the field. Once per turn, when a Spell/Trap is activated: (Quick Effect) You can Tribute 1 monster, negate the activation, and if you do, banish that card.**

**Infernoid Onuncu**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

Onuncu shrieks as she appears on the field, towering over Colt's side. As the shrieking occurs, Colt's Shadowpriestess and Token brace themselves, but they shatter when the shriek's shockwaves reach her. Colt goes wide-eyed.

"My Priestess! My Token! _What happened!?_"

Purgatorium smirks.

"_Heh. _Onuncu happened, that's what. When this nasty girl is Summoned, she destroys all other monsters on the field!"

"Crap!"

"Now, Onuncu! Attack his LP directly!"

"_GRAH!"_

**Colt's LP: 4600**

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

Colt draws, and looks at his hand, thinking.

"_Crap! The only monster I have is Level 5! Even if I do clear his field with this-!"_

He looks at the card he just drew.

"_I'll still be defenseless!"_

He sighs.

"_Well, I guess it's better than nothing…"_

Colt speaks up.

"Alright! I can't Summon any monsters this turn, but I can play the Spell Raigeki!"

**Raigeki**

**Spell Card**

**Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

Colt's Spell shoots out a bolt of lightning into the sky, which crashes down onto Purgatorium's field, destroying his monster. Purgatorium whistles.

"I'm impressed, kid! But you'll need to do better than _that!_"

"Then you'll just have to wait and see! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

Nami cheers loudly. "Come on, Colt, I believe in you! Right Yumiko?! Uh, Yumi?"

Yumiko isn't sitting there anymore. Looking around, Nami just manages to make eye contact with Yumiko. She's just looking back one last time before walking away. Nami nods to her with a thumbs-up, and Yumiko returns the gesture and leaves.

**Purgatorium's Turn.**

Purgatorium grins.

"I draw, kid! And I'll start by manifestin' another Infernoid Token!"

**Infernoid Token**

**DEF 0**

"And I'll then play the Spell Pot of Acquisitiveness!"

**Pot of Acquisitiveness**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Target 3 banished monsters; shuffle all 3 into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Pot of Acquisitiveness" per turn.**

"This allows me to shuffle up to three of my banished Infernoids back into my Deck, and gives me an extra card!"

Purgatorium's Spell manifests, and three of his banished monsters appear, and get sucked into the Pot, which then spits out a card from its mouth, which lands into Purgatorium's hand. He then continues to speak.

"_Tch! _It's useful, but not useful enough! I set one card, face-down, and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"I draw! And-!"

Purgatorium speaks.

"Hold on there! I activate my Trap, Void Purification!"

**Void Purification**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**If you control a monster that is not an "Infernoid" monster, send this card to the GY. You can only use each of these effects of "Void Purification" once per turn.**

**During each of your opponent's Standby Phases: You can target 1 "Infernoid" monster in your GY; add it to your hand.**

**During each of your Standby Phases: You can target 1 of your banished "Infernoid" monsters; return it to the GY.**

Purgatorium continues.

"Since it's your turn, I can now return an Infernoid monster in my GY to my hand! I choose Infernoid Harmadik!"

Colt speaks up after Purgatorium adds the card to his hand.

"Can I finish speaking now?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, go ahead, man!"

Colt rolls his eyes.

"I Summon Dark Grepher in ATK Mode!"

**Dark Grepher**

**Level 4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1600**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 Level 5 or higher DARK monster. Once per turn: You can discard 1 DARK monster; send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the GY.**

He continues.

"I now attack your Token!"

Grepher slashes the Token with his sword, destroying it. Colt keeps speaking.

"I now use Grepher's effect! By sending a DARK monster from my hand to my GY, I can send another DARK monster from my Deck to my GY!"

Colt does this.

"I end my turn!"

**Turn end.**

**Purgatorium's Turn.**

"I draw! And I manifest another Token!"

**Infernoid Token**

**DARK**

**DEF 0**

Purgatorium continues.

"I now banish the Infernoid Antra in my GY, and the Token from my field, Special Summoning Infernoid Seitsemas!"

**Infernoid Seitsemas**

**Level 7/FIRE/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 0**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 "Infernoid" monster from your hand or GY while the total Levels/Ranks of all Effect Monsters you control are 8 or lower, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this effect can be activated at the end of the Battle Phase: Banish 1 card on the field. Once per turn: (Quick Effect) You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 card in your opponent's GY; banish it.**

**Infernoid Seitsemas**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

"I now attack your Grepher with Seitsemas!"

Seitsemas' canisters glow, and fires a beam from its left arm, obliterating Colt's monster.

"_Ugh!"_

**Colt's LP: 4150**

"I now end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

Colt draws, as he does so, Purgatorium grins.

"Since it's your turn now, my Trap allows me to return another Infernoid to my hand! I choose Onuncu!"

Colt groans.

"Will you just _stop_ doing stuff during my turn!?"

He looks at the card he's drawn, his eyes widening. Colt grins.

"_Perfect! _I play the Spell Monster Reborn!"

**Monster Reborn**

**Spell Card**

**Target 1 monster in either GY: Special Summon it.**

"I can now Summon 1 monster from either of our GYs, and I know _exactly_ which one I want! I call on Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair!"

**Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair**

**Level 8/DARK/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2000**

**You can only use each of these effects of "Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair" once per turn.**

**If a DARK monster you control is Tributed (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your GY (if it was there when you Tributed.) or hand (even if not.)**

**You can Tribute 1 DARK monster, your opponent places 1 card from their hand on either the top or bottom of the Deck.**

Colt's spell glows, and a dark purplish-black mist erupts out of it, as it does, we see a silhouette emerge from the card, and when it rises up, we see the red glow of the markings on Diabolos' body light up, and end with the dragon opening up his eyes, revealing the green glow. Diabolos roars, beating his wings, and dispelling the mist.

The Duel Spirit speaks to Colt.

"_Sup, Bro. What's up?"_

Colt smirks.

"Not much. Dueling a guy."

"_Is he strong?"_

"Yep."

Diabolos smirks, revealing his incredibly sharp teeth.

"_Great!"_

Purgatorium whistles.

"That's…..a big dragon…"

Colt gets a determined look on his face.

"Diabolos, attack his Infernoid Seitsemas! Pitch-Black Inferno!"

"_Gladly, Bro!"_

Diabolos flies up, and creates a ball of purplish-black fire, and once it grows into a sphere larger than the dragon that created it, he tosses it down onto the field, where the fireball envelopes Purgatorium's monster.

Purgatorium flinches.

"_Ack!"_

**Purgatorium's LP: 5500**

Colt speaks.

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Purgatorium's turn.**

Purgatorium thinks as he draws.

"_This kid! I feel If this is allowed to continue, we'll keep one-upping each other! If I can just get him to bring out a monster from the Extra Deck, I can end this in one go!"_

He speaks.

"Alright, kid. First off, I get a Token in DEF Mode."

**Infernoid Token**

**DARK**

**DEF 0**

"I then use the effect of Void Purification to return my banished Antra to the GY, and then lay one card, face-down."

Purgatorium thinks for a moment.

"I then banish the Infernoid Seitsemas in my GY to bring out Infernoid Harmadik yet again!"

**Infernoid Antra**

**DARK**

**ATK 1600 **

"I then use his effect to destroy your Diabolos!"

Nothing happens.

Colt sweatdrops.

"Dude…..You do know Diabolos can't be targeted with card effects, right?"

Purgatorium's eyes widen.

"He can't? _Crap!"_

"Are you done?"

Purgatorium nods, slowly.

"Yeah…"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

"Alright, then. First, your Trap allows you to return an Infernoid in your GY to your hand."

Purgatorium nods.

"Yeah…..I choose Attondel."

Colt continues.

"I then Summon the monster Tour Guide from the Underworld!"

**Tour Guide from the Underworld**

**Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 600**

**If this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 Fiend monster from your hand or Deck, but it has its effects negated, and it cannot be used as Synchro Material.**

"I then use her effect, allowing me to bring out the monster Tour Bus from the Underworld from my Deck!"

**Tour Bus from the Underworld**

**Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

**When this card is sent to the GY: Target 1 monster in either GY, except "Tour Bus from the Underworld"; shuffle that target into the Deck.**

"I now use both my Tour Bus and Tour Guide to open up the Link Gate!"

The two monsters turn into light, and open a Link Gate as Colt recites.

"_Back-up is needed! So I'm calling any available units! Mayday!_ I Link Summon Beat Cop from the Underworld!"

**Beat Cop from the Underworld**

**Link-2/DARK/Fiend/Link/Effect/ATK 1000**

**Bottom-right, Bottom Left**

**2 monsters**

**If this card is Link Summoned using 2 DARK monsters with different names as material, it gains this effect.**

**You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 1 face-up card on the field; place 1 Patrol Counter on it. You can only use this effect of "Beat Cop from the Underworld" once per turn. (If a card with a Patrol Counter would be destroyed by battle or card effect, remove 1 Patrol Counter from it instead.)**

Colt continues speaking as his monster crashes through the Link Gate with her cruiser, and then emerges out of the vehicle.

"Since one of the monsters I used was my Tour Bus, I'm now allowed to shuffle one monster in the GY back into the Deck! I choose Shadowpriestess of Ohm!"

Colt shuffles the monster card into his Deck, and keeps going.

"And now, since I used two different DARK monsters with different names, my Beat Cop allows me to use her effect! By Tributing a monster, I can place a Patrol Counter on one card! And thanks to my Field, I Tribute your Harmadik to place a Counter on Diabolos!"

Beat Cop's patrol car opens its hood, and sucks Harmadik in. When the eye sockets in the skull-shaped hood ornament glow red, Beat Cop throws a badge at Diabolos, who the badge attaches to. Purgatorium speaks.

"So ya got rid of my Harmadik, and all to give yer Dragon a Deputy's Badge? What was the point of that?"

"Call it insurance. But in the meantime, Beat Cop! Attack his Token!"

Beat Cop nods, pulls out a nightstick, and beats the Token into pieces, destroying it.

Colt continues.

"Diabolos, attack his LP directly!"

Diabolos blasts Purgatorium, who curses.

"_Crap!"_

**Purgatorium's LP: 2500**

Colt nods.

"I'm done for now, so I'll end my turn, causing a Torment Token to manifest onto my field in DEF Mode."

**Torment Token**

**DEF 1000**

**Turn End.**

**Purgatorium's Turn.**

"I draw!"

Purgatorium's eyes widen. He starts to laugh.

"_HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I've got ya now, kid!_ First, a token appears!"

**Infernoid Token**

**DARK**

**DEF 0**

"Then, My Void Purification sends a banished monster back to my GY! I choose Seitsemas!"

He then looks at Colt.

"I have to thank ya. If you hadn't brought out that Cop, I couldn't have done this! I start off by playin' another Void Feast, sendin' another copy of Void Expansion to the GY to Special Summon Infernoids Decatron, Patrulea, and Harmadik! This triggers Decatron's effect, allowing me to send an Infernoid to my GY in order for it to take on its name and effects! I choose Infernoid Devyaty!"

**Infernoid Devyaty**

**Level 9/FIRE/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2900/DEF 2900**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand or GY) by banishing 3 "Infernoid" monster from your hand or GY while the total Levels/Ranks of all Effect Monsters you control are 8 or lower. When this card is Special Summoned: You can destroy all Spell/Traps on the field, except "Void" cards. Once per turn, when a monster's effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster, negate the activation, and if you do, banish it.**

**Infernoid Decatron - Infernoid Devyaty**

**DARK**

**Level 10**

**Infernoid Harmadik**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

**Infernoid Patrulea**

**DARK**

**Level 1**

Purgatorium continues.

"And since Decatron was Special Summoned, and it has the effects of Devyaty, I now destroy all other non-Void Spell/Traps on the field!"

Decatron sends out a shockwave, which causes Colt's field to shake, and crumble, destroying it.

**Infernoid Decatron**

**FIRE**

**Infernoid Harmadik**

**FIRE**

**Infernoid Patrulea**

**FIRE**

Colt exclaims.

"_NO! _My Field! I needed that!"

Purgatorium continues.

"And now it's time for the showstopper! I use the effect of my Void Imagination! By sendin' it to the GY, I'm now allowed to Fusion Summon an Infernoid monster! And since you have a Link Monster, I can use up to five monsters in my Deck as part of the Materials!"

Purgatorium's Void Imagination dissolves, and the sky darkens as he continues.

"I use Infernoids Decatron (as Devyaty), Onuncu, Attondel, Patrulea, Harmadik, Sjette, Antra, Pirmais, Piaty, and my Token as Fusion Materials!"

Purgatorium chants, rocking his head back and forth.

"_Rumble the Sky, shatter the Earth, black out the Sun, and awaken! Come forth, Infernoid Tierra!"_

**Infernoid Tierra**

**Level 11/FIRE/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3400/DEF 3600**

**Infernoid Onuncu + Infernoid Devyaty + 1 or more "Infernoid" monsters**

**When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can: Apply these effects, in sequence, depending on the number of Fusion Materials with different names used for this card's Summon;**

**3 or more: Each player sends 3 cards from their Extra Deck to GY.**

**5 or more: Each player sends the top 3 cards from their Deck to the GY.**

**8 or more: Each player returns up to 3 of their banished cards to the GY.**

**10 or more: Each player sends their entire hand to the GY.**

Tierra emerges onto the field, and Colt and Diabolos sweatdrop at the size of the snake-like creature.

"_Bro, this doesn't look good!"_

Colt gulps.

"I know."

Purgatorium continues.

"Alright! Since I used at least 10 monsters to bring Tierra out, a whole _bunch _of effects activate! First, we have to send 3 cards from our Extra Deck to the GY! I don't have any others, but I have a feelin' you do!"

Colt winces.

"I do…"

He sends three cards from his Extra Deck to the GY.

Purgatorium keeps going.

"Next, we each send the top 3 cards of our Decks to the GY!"

Both do this.

"We then get to return up to three banished monsters to the GY!"

Colt grins.

"I'm the only one who has banished monsters! Thanks for that!"

Purgatorium shrugs.

"And now for the last effect…Which neither of us get to use, since we have no cards in our hands."

Purgatorium sweatdrops.

"Ah well, At least I have the more powerful monster! Tierra! Attack his Beat Cop! Purgatorial Terra Break!"

Tierra sways, and crushes Beat Cop with her tail. Colt winces.

"_Guh!"_

**Colt's LP: 1750**

Purgatorium grins widely.

"Next turn, I'll finish ya off! Have fun with that knowledge, kid! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Colt's Turn.**

Colt draws, and his eyes widen.

"_This is-!"_

He closes his eyes, thinking to himself. Diabolos speaks up.

"_Bro?"_

Colt opens his eyes.

"Hm?"

"_You okay?"_

Colt nods.

"Yeah….I just won this, that's all."

Diabolos grins wickedly.

"_Great!"_

Colt looks at Purgatorium, a gleam in his eyes.

"Sorry Purgatorium, but this Duel is _mine!"_

Purgatorium raises an eyebrow, and speaks, amusement in his voice.

"_Oh? _And what makes ya think that?"

"_This!_ I play the Spell Herald of the Abyss!"

**Herald of the Abyss**

**Spell Card**

**Pay 1500 LP and declare 1 Monster Type and Attribute; your opponent must send 1 face-up monster with the declared Type and Attribute from their field to the GY, if possible. For the rest of this turn, your opponent cannot activate the effects of monsters with that sent monster's name. You can only activate 1 "Herald of the Abyss" per turn.**

Purgatorium's eyes widen.

"And what does _that _do?"

"Easy! I pay 1500 LP, and declare both a Type and Attribute! And if you have a monster that matches, you have to send it to the GY! I choose FIRE Attributed Fiend monsters!"

**Colt's LP: 250**

Purgatorium's eyes widen.

"FIRE Attribute Fiend monsters!? That means…..my Tierra! I'll be defenseless!"

Colt nods.

"_Exactly."_

Colt's Spell releases a dark fog, and from it, a skeletal being emerges. It reaches out its hand, and points to Tierra. The being's eyes flash, and a large hand appears underneath Tierra, pulling it into the Abyss it came from as Tierra tries to struggle and shrieks in futility.

Purgatorium looks shocked.

"I'm beat…"

Colt nods.

"Yep. Diabolos, put him out of his misery! Pitch-Black Inferno!"

"_On it, Bro!"_

Diabolos fires off another large fireball, and Purgatorium smirks slightly as the impact reduces his LP to zero.

"Like a drum, I got beat. _Heh."_

**Purgatorium's LP: 0**

**DUEL OVER!**

**WINNER: Colt.**

The MC's voice is the first thing that's heard as the field dissolves and returns to normal.

"HE DID IT FOLKS! COLT BLACKSTONE FROM TEAM GEKKO HAS DEFEATED PURGATORIUM FROM TEAM DIVINE COMEDY, AND WITH ONLY 250 LP! HOW AMAZING IS THAT!?"

The crowd cheers, and Purgatorium and Colt shake hands.

"_Heh. _Ya did good, kid."

Colt nods.

"Thanks."

Purgatorium sighs.

"_Man,_ I hoped I'd win, oh well….Here,"

Purgatorium holds out a card.

"You've earned it."

Colt takes the card.

"Thanks."

Purgatorium snorts.

"You aren't one for words, are ya?"

Colt nods.

"Yeah….."

The MC speaks up.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT DUEL! WOULD OUR PREVIOUS DUELISTS PLEASE EXIT THE AREA?"

Purgatorium turns around, waving an arm to Colt.

"See ya, kid."

Colt turns around, silent, and walks back towards where his friends are.

Nami greets him.

"_Colt! _You did it! You _won!"_

Colt grins.

"You sound surprised. Did you have doubts?"

Nami shakes her head.

"_Never!"_

Colt looks around.

"Where's Yumiko?"

Nami's face turns solemn.

"She went to the Pit to get ready. I hope she does well. This is her first Turbo Duel outside of Kiba's training."

Colt's eyes narrow. As he thinks, we see Yumiko putting on her helmet, before getting ready to ride out on her Duel Runner.

" I think she'll be fine."

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 20**

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__** YAY! A new episode written in a single day! I'm happy with this so far, but I trust R to add a bit more dialogue scenes, since the thing I had to focus on was all that goddamn card text the Infernoid archetype cards had. In the end, I just copied the text from the first Infernoid's text I wrote, and changed what needed to be changed. Anyways, this thing is 26 pages long, and I'm so glad it's so much shorter than the last episode, especially since I was able to accomplish what I wanted to and bring Tierra out. **_

_**Anywhoo, off to the Card Corner!**_

* * *

It's quiet, and dark. We see no one around, and the only thing we see is a Duel Disk on the floor, and a piece of paper next to it with the Infernoid Deck recipe.

* * *

**Infernoid Deck:**

**Monsters:**

Tierra, Source of Destruction

Infernoid Onuncu

Infernoid Onuncu

Infernoid Onuncu

Infernoid Devyaty

Infernoid Devyaty

Infernoid Devyaty

Infernoid Attondel

Infernoid Attondel

Infernoid Attondel

Infernoid Seitsemas

Infernoid Seitsemas

Infernoid Seitsemas

Infernoid Sjette

Infernoid Sjette

Infernoid Sjette

Infernoid Piaty

Infernoid Piaty

Infernoid Piaty

Infernoid Patrulea

Infernoid Patrulea

Infernoid Patrulea

Infernoid Harmadik

Infernoid Harmadik

Infernoid Harmadik

Infernoid Antra

Infernoid Antra

Infernoid Antra

Infernoid Decatron

Infernoid Decatron

Infernoid Decatron

Infernoid Pirmais

Infernoid Pirmais

Infernoid Pirmais

**Spells:**

Void Expansion

Void Expansion

Void Expansion

Void Apocalypse

Void Imagination

Void Vanishment

Soul Absorption

Void Seer

Void Seer

Void Seer

Pot of Acquisitiveness

Salamandra

Into the Void

**Traps:**

Ultimate Providence

Black Horn of Heaven

Divine Wrath

Void Launch

Void Purification

Void Trap Hole

Eye of the Void

Eye of the Void

Eye of the Void

Void Feast

Void Feast

Void Feast

Mirror Force

**Extra Deck:**

Infernoid Tierra

* * *

The sound of footsteps is heard, and as it gets closer, a figure picks up the Duel Disk, and limps away. As they do, we see a small dark spot on the ground, and find that there is a trail of it leading back to where the figure came from, as well as to where the figure is going.

The spots vary in color.

The oldest are a red-brown, and dry.

The newer are red, and wet.

It's blood.


	21. Yumiko's Paradiso

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**By**

**The R&D Department**

_The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. That belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Notes:**__** Hello, this is R! I know I don't pop in much, but I did today because I wrote the majority of this episode and to say thank you for reading! D & I have a lot of fun planning and thinking about episodes. I used to write fanfiction by myself, but when D suggested we publish this together, I was interested into seeing how it would turn out. It's much better than writing alone. We hope you enjoy this story and leave a review!**_

_**P.S- D & I need your help: "Connector of Nephthys" (a new ritual monster) comes out in November, and we need help deciding which three cards currently in our Decks are going to have to get the axe. (Check Episode 1's Card Corner for more details.) anyways, I'll list the six non-Nephthys monsters in our Decks here, and if you guys want, let us know which three should go to make room! (Please note: D & I have different cards in our Nephthys Decks. If you see a /, that means that the cards listed are the monsters that are different in each Deck.)**_

_**Sonic Bird**_

_**Senju of the Thousand Hands**_

_**Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands**_

_**R: Sphere Kuriboh/ D: Fortress Warrior**_

_**R: Magical Undertaker/ D: Shield Wing**_

_**R: Necro Guardna/ D: Bacon Saver**_

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 21: Yumiko's Paradiso**

**(Divine Comedy Pt. 3)**

Yumiko, mounted on her Duel Runner, takes deep breaths as she waits for David O'Dill's introduction. Her mind going through everything Kiba taught her about Turbo Dueling, as well as her past victories, and the friends waiting for her.

The MC's voice rings out.

"And here we are, folks! The final duel between these TWO SKILLED TEAMS!"

Whistles, screams and names of various duelers pour from the crowd.

"REPRESENTING TEAM GEKKO, THEIR TEAM CAPTAIN, THE RISING FIREBIRD, YUMIKO HITORI, RIDING HER DUEL RUNNER, THE RISING PHOENIX!"

Yumiko's Runner, _Rising Phoenix,_ bursts into the arena with a humming sound, and makes its way up to the starting line. Yumiko's face is serious behind her helmet's visor, and her body appears tense, although she tries to lighten up as she waves to the crowd.

Nami notices this, as she and Colt wave back.

"Colt, does she look super nervous to you? Like more than usual?"

Colt nods.

"Yeah…. but that's when she does her best."

David O'Dill continues with the announcing.

"AND Representing Team Divine Comedy, THEIR TEAM CAPTAIN, Lead singer, and Guitarist, Paradisus, RIDING THE MERKABAH!"

The revving of Paradiso's Duel Runner engine is piercing as he cruises up to the starting line. It is an absolute _monster._ It is a four-wheeled Runner, and honestly looks like it could be classified as a small car. It has a pearl-white coat, with the front shaped like an angel. At the back of the vehicle, sitting like a king, is Paradisus. His Runner's seat is lined with red velvet, and multiple exhaust pipes stretch out behind it, giving the impression of wings. Paradisus speaks through his helmet's comm system, whistling as he looks at his opponent.

"_So, I finally get to Duel this little fire bird. I really hope ya can make it worth my while for not lettin' me face your Wolf."_

Yumiko scowls as she responds.

"_Seeing as how he's the one that trained me, you'll get the Duel you want."_

Paradisus chuckles.

"_Haha! Let's do this!"_

As the two rev their Runners, Yumiko hopes her dueling matched her smack talk. The MC speaks.

"ALRIGHT! BOTH CONTESTANTS ARE READY, LET'S START THE COUNTDOWN!"

"READY!"

"SET!"

"_GO!"_

The two Runners race across the Arena, and by all logic and reason, Yumiko's _Rising Phoenix _should have gotten the lead, as it did in practice runs, but its driver's mind was elsewhere momentarily, and when she realizes it, it's too late_. _Paradisus takes the first turn.

Yumiko swears.

"_Dammit!" _

Paradisus' voice rings through the comm system.

"_Gotta pay attention, firebird! The field is mine!"_

**DUEL START!**

**Yumiko's LP: 8000**

**Paradisus' LP: 8000**

An automated voice speaks.

"**Speed World Custom- Primum Mobile, the Cosmic Sanctum activated."**

**Speed World Custom- Primum Mobile, the Cosmic Sanctum**

**Field Spell Card**

**(This card's name is always treated as "The Sanctuary in the Sky".)**

**Cannot be negated, cannot be destroyed. Neither player may activate Spells, other than "Speed Spell" cards. During each player's Standby Phase: that turn player places 1 Speed Counter on a face-up "Speed World" Spell they control (Max. 12). Once per turn: The turn player can remove the appropriate number of Speed Counters from their face-up "Speed World" card, and activate 1 of the following effects;**

**2: Add 1 card whose text lists "The Sanctuary in the Sky" in it from your Deck to your hand.**

**6: Target 1 "Agent", "Mystical Shine Ball", or "Master Hyperion" that is in your GY/or is banshed: Special Summon it.**

**12: Destroy all non-Fairy monsters on the field, and if you do, Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy monster from your hand, Deck, or GY, whose Level is equal to or less than the number of monsters destroyed by this effect.**

Paradisus grins.

**Speed Counters: 1**

"_Alright then. I'll start off by laying three cards, face-down, and Summoning The Agent of Wisdom- Mercury onto the field in DEF Mode!"_

**The Agent of Wisdom- Mercury**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 1700**

**During your Standby Phase, if you controlled this face-up card and had no cards in your hand** **at the end of your opponent's last End Phase: Draw 1 card.**

"_I think I've done enough, so I'll end my turn. You're up!"_

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

"_I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 1**

"_I'll start off by playing Chronicler of Nephthys in DEF Mode!"_

**Chronicler of Nephthys **

**Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 1200**

**You can target 1 "Nephthys" card in your GY, except "Chronicler of Nephthys"; destroy 1 card in your hand, and if you do, add that target to your hand. During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by card effect and sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Nephthys" card from your GY to your hand, except "Chronicler of Nephthys". You can only use each effect of "Chronicler of Nephthys" once per turn.**

Yumiko continues.

"_I then lay two cards, face-down, and I'll end my turn! Go!"_

**Turn End.**

**Paradisus' Turn.**

Paradisus speaks, amusement in his voice.

"_Not much for attackin' right away, huh? Well don't worry about that! I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 2**

He continues.

"_I'll lay one card, face-down, and I'll then bring out my Agent of Creation- Venus in ATK Mode!"_

**The Agent of Creation- Venus**

**Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 0**

**Pay 500 LP: Special Summon 1 "Mystical Shine Ball" from your hand or Deck.**

Paradisus throws his hand out dramatically as he continues.

"_I then use Venus' effect! By payin' 500 LP apiece, I can Summon a Mystical Shine Ball from my hand or Deck! I pay 1500 to bring out all three of the ones I have in ATK Mode!"_

**Paradisus' LP: 6500**

Paradisus' Venus shines, and throws out her arms. As she does so, three spheres of glowing light manifest out onto Paradisus' field.

**Mystical Shine Ball**

**Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/Normal/ATK 500/DEF 500**

**A soul of light covered by a mystical shine. When you see its beautiful shape, your dream will come true.**

Paradisus continues.

"_I'll now attack your Chronicler with my Venus! Get her!"_

Venus blasts Yumiko's Chronicler, with Paradisus' amusement evident.

"_And now that you're defenseless, I'll have all three of my Mystical Shine Balls attack you directly! Sic her!"_

Paradisus' balls swing low, and bombard Yumiko, inflicting damage.

"_AH!"_

**Yumiko's LP: 6500**

Paradisus shrugs.

"_I guess you weren't all up to snuff. I end my turn!"_

**Turn End.**

Yumiko's mind flashes back to her training.

* * *

_Yumiko and Kiba come to a halt after yet another Turbo Dueling session. Yumiko has lost and lets out a sigh as she removes her helmet._

"_This is hopeless, Kiba. Teach Colt or Nami because this just isn't working for me!"_

_Yumiko puts her helmet down on the seat of the Duel Runner, as Kiba removes his own and approaches her._

"_You know, Babe, Nami talks to me, and she tells me interesting things about you."_

_Yumiko's arms are folded as she speaks._

"_And what does that have to do with anything?"_

_Kiba shrugs._

"_Nothin' much, except somethin' happened two years ago regarding a certain gymnastics competition, in which you took silver in vault."_

_Yumiko is quiet as Kiba continues._

"_I thought this was pretty interestin' because my data picked up that vault is your worst event, and Nami said you hated it, and yet you got silver. Why?"_

_Yumiko unfolds her arms, but her eyes still do not look up at Kiba as she answers._

"_Because… because I wanted to kick its ass instead of falling on mine. I fell every time I did that event."_

"_Do you fall now?"_

"…_No."_

"_Well, Same thing goes for Turbo Duelin', either it kicks your ass, or you kick it. You have the cards, you know the rules, what you lack is the confidence, and ya ain't gonna get that if you quit now."_

_Yumiko nods her head as the two re-mount their Runners and speed off into the practice arena._

* * *

**Yumiko's Turn.**

"_I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 2**

Yumiko thinks to herself.

"_It would've been nice if I still had Chronicler, but I think I can still make do with this…"_

She speaks.

"_Okay, Paradisus! I Summon Matriarch of Nephthys in DEF Mode!"_

**Matriarch of Nephthys**

**Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 600 /DEF 600**

**You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Nephthys" monster in your GY, except "Matriarch of Nephthys"; destroy 1 card in your hand, and if you do, Special Summon the targeted monster in Defense Position, but negate its effects. During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card from the GY. You can only use each effect of "Matriarch of Nephthys" once per turn.**

"_I now use her effect! By destroying a card in my hand, I can now Special Summon my Chronicler back onto the field in DEF Mode!"_

**Chronicler of Nephthys**

**DEF 1200**

Paradisus scoffs.

"_So what? I'll just get to destroy it with my Venus again next turn!"_

"_That's what you think! I now use my Chronicler and Matriarch as Xyz Material, allowing me to access the Overlay Network!"_

Yumiko's monsters spiral into a galaxy-shaped gate as she speaks.

"_I call on a monster strong as stone, stronger than iron! The immovable object! I Xyz Summon Gachi Gachi Gantetsu, in DEF Mode!"_

**Gachi Gachi Gantestu**

**Rank 2/EARTH/Rock/Xyz/Effect/ATK 500/ DEF 1800**

**2 Level 2 monsters**

**If this face-up card would be destroyed: You can remove 1 Material from it, instead. Face-up monsters you control gain 200 ATK/DEF for each Material attached to this card.**

Yumiko feels a surge of confidence.

"_This guy's no pushover! You see, as long as he has Material, all monsters I have get a 200 ATK/DEF boost for each one he has! This makes his DEF strong enough to resist anything you can throw at me!"_

**Gachi Gachi Gantetsu**

**DEF 2200**

Yumiko grins.

"_I end my turn!"_

**Turn End.**

**Paradisus' Turn.**

"_Alright! I draw, and since it is now my Standby Phase, and I had no cards in my hand when your turn ended, My Mercury allows me to draw one more card!"_

**Speed Counters: 3**

Paradisus grins as he looks at the cards he's just drawn.

"_I then play the Speed Spell- High-Tune!"_

**Speed Spell- High-Tune**

**Spell Card**

**If you have 3 or more Speed Counters: Target 1 face-up monster you control; it is treated as a Tuner monster this turn, but it cannot be used as Synchro Material, unless it is for the Synchro Summoning of a Level 7 or higher Monster. Monsters you control cannot attack the turn you activate this card, except Synchro Monsters. You may only activate 1 "Speed Spell- High-Tune" per turn.**

"_With this card, I can have one of my Mystical Shine Balls be treated as a Tuner monster this turn, and now that it is a Tuner, I think I'll make use of it! I Tune my Mystical Shine Ball with my Mercury, and another Shine Ball, in order to Synchro Summon Light End Dragon!"_

**Light End Dragon**

**Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2100**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters**

**If this card battles an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can decrease this card's ATK/DEF by 500, and, if you do, your opponent's monster loses 1500 ATK/DEF until the End Phase.**

Paradisus' dragon emerges from the clouds, brimming with light. As his dragon roars out, Paradisus speaks.

"_I now attack your Gantetsu with my Dragon!"_

Yumiko shakes her head.

"_Nice try, but by removing a Material from him, I can save him from getting destroyed!"_

**Gachi Gachi Gantetsu**

**DEF 2000**

"_I know, and that was what I was hopin' for! You see, by reducin' my Dragon's strength, I can have your monster lose 1500 ATK/DEF until the end of the turn, makin' him more than weak enough to blow away!"_

**Light End Dragon**

**ATK 2100/ DEF 1600**

**Gachi Gachi Gantetsu**

**ATK 0/DEF 500**

Paradisus continues his attacks.

"_Now, Venus! Attack her rock!"_

"_Did you forget? I can remove another Material from him to keep him around!"_

**Gachi Gachi Gantetsu**

**DEF 300**

"_Yeah, but now he's weak enough that my Shine Ball can take him out! Go get him, Mystical Shine Ball! Attack her Gachi Gachi Gantetsu!"_

Mystic Shine Ball swings low, and crashes through the chest of Yumiko's monster, causing him to dissolve into dust.

Paradisus shakes his head in disappointment.

"_Sheesh! This is too easy! Maybe ya aren't gonna give me the fight I'm lookin' for, huh?"_

Yumiko doesn't answer, but Paradisus can hear her breathing heavily over the intercom.

"_What, you got nothing to say back?"_

"_Hush, you're disrupting me from mapping out my victory."_

Paradisus seems taken aback.

"_Guh, why you-!"_

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

Yumiko draws.

**Speed Counters: 3**

"_I lay one card, face-down, and then Summon Hand of Nephthys in DEF Mode!"_

**Hand of Nephthys**

**Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 600/ DEF 600**

**You can Tribute this card and 1 other monster; Special Summon 1 "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" from your hand or Deck.**

"_I then end my turn!"_

**Turn End.**

**Paradisus' Turn**

"_I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 4**

"_And I'll then have my Venus attack your Hand!"_

"_I don't think so! I activate my Trap Card, Storming Mirror Force!"_

**Storming Mirror Force **

**Trap Card**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Return all your opponent's Attack Position monsters to the hand.**

Yumiko's Trap creates a barrier of swirling winds, which blasts Paradisus' monsters back. Yumiko speaks.

"_This little number returns all of your attack position monsters back to your hand, leaving my Hand safe, and your monster zones empty!"_

Paradisus exclaims in surprise.

"_Grah! You little-!_"

He breathes in, and then exhales, smiling.

"_It was a good move, I'll give ya that, but since it's still my turn, I'll bring my Venus back out onto the field in ATK Mode, and end my turn!"_

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

Yumiko draws.

**Speed Counters: 4**

"_I Summon Sonic Bird!"_

**Sonic Bird**

**Level 4/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1000**

**When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand.**

"_I now use his effect, which allows me to add 1 Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand! I choose Rushed Ritual!"_

Yumiko adds the card to her hand and continues.

"_I then activate my Hand's effect! By Tributing both her and my Sonic Bird, I'm allowed to Special Summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my Deck!"_

"_Yeah, I don't think so! I activate Divine Punishment!"_

**Divine Punishment**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated, while "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

"_This negates your Hand's effect, stopping you from bringing out your Phoenix, and leaving you with no monsters on your field!"_

Yumiko grimaces.

"_If that's the case…..I play the Speed Spell NOS Booster!"_

**Speed Spell- NOS Booster**

**Spell Card**

**Increase your number of Speed Counters by 6, until the End Phase. At the End Phase, reduce the number of Speed Counter you have to 2.**

**Speed Counters: 10**

"_I then activate Rushed Ritual!"_

**Speed Spell- Rushed Ritual**

**Speed Spell Card**

**If you have 5 or more Speed Counters: Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand or Deck, by Tributing monsters from your hand and/or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster. If you have 8 or more Speed Counters when this card was activated: You may also remove any number of Speed Counters from a face-up "Speed World" card you control, up to the Level of the Ritual Monster, instead.**

"_Since I have 10 Speed Counters, this little darling allows me to remove Speed Counters in lieu of monsters to Tribute! I remove 8 of them, in order to Ritual Summon my Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"_

**Speed Counters: 2**

**Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**Level 8/FIRE/Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 1000**

**You can Ritual Summon this card using "Rebirth of Nephthys". You can only use each of the following effects of "Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" once per turn.**

**During your Main Phase: You can destroy "Nephthys" cards in your hand and/or face-up field, then destroy an equal number of monsters your opponent controls.**

**During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by battle or by card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card from the GY.**

Cerulean turns to Yumiko and speaks to her.

"_I can sense your anxiety."_

"_It's pretty bad, isn't it?"_

"_Yes, and no. It is not the presence of anxiety that makes our character, but what we do with it, and I would say that you are handling matters well."_

Yumiko smiles at Cerulean.

"_In that case, we have a Duel to win! Cerulean, attack his Agent of Creation! Go!"_

Cerulean attacks Venus with a blast of bright blue flame. Paradisus scowls as he takes damage.

**Paradisus' LP: 5100**

"_I then end my turn!"_

**Turn End.**

**Paradisus' Turn.**

"_I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 5**

"_First off, I banish my Agent of Creation- Venus, from my GY, in order to Summon the Lord of the Sun, Master Hyperion!"_

**Master Hyperion**

**Level 8/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 2100**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 "The Agent" monster from your hand, field, or GY. Once per turn: You can banish 1 LIGHT Fairy monster from you GY to target 1 card on the field; destroy it. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, you can use this effect up to twice per turn, instead.**

"_I then use Hyperion's effect, by banishing my Mercury, I'm allowed to destroy one card on the field! I choose your Phoenix!"_

Hyperion creates a glowing ball of fiery light and destroys Cerulean.

"_Fear not, I will make my return!"_

Paradisus continues.

"_But wait, there's more! By banishin' a Mystical Shine Ball, I can take out yet another card! I choose the Spell/Trap you have in the center spot!"_

**Card destroyed was Speed Spell- Special Lease.**

Paradisus laughs.

"_And since you're now defenseless, I attack your LP directly!"_

**Yumiko's LP: 3800**

"_I now end my turn!"_

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

"_I draw and since it is now my Standby Phase, and she was destroyed last turn, My Cerulean Sacred Phoenix returns to me!"_

**Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**ATK 3000**

**Speed Counters: 3**

Yumiko grins.

"_I now use Cerulean's ability! By destroying the Defender of Nephthys in my hand, I can now destroy one monster you have! I choose your Hyperion!"_

Paradisus pales.

"_NO!"_

"_Yes!"_

Cerulean burns Hyperion away with her blue flames. Yumiko continues.

"_Now, Cerulean! Attack his LP directly!"_

"_Gah, no, I'm not losin' this Duel!"_

"_Neither am I!"_

**Paradisus' LP: 2100**

"_I end my turn!"_

**Turn End.**

**Paradisus' Turn.**

Paradisus draws.

**Speed Counters: 6**

"_We'll see about that! I'll begin this turn by playin' my Trap, Miraculous Descent!"_

**Miraculous Descent**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Target 1 of your banished Fairy monsters; Special Summon it. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.**

"_This allows me to bring back any one of my banished Fairy monsters, so I choose my Agent of Creation-Venus!"_

**The Agent of Creation- Venus**

**ATK 1600**

"_I now use her effect! By payin' 500 LP, I can bring out the last Mystical Shine Ball I've got from my hand!"_

**Paradisus' LP: 1600**

**Mystical Shine Ball**

**DEF 500**

"_I now Tribute my Shine Ball to bring out The Agent of Judgment- Saturn!"_

**The Agent of Judgment- Saturn**

**Level 6/ LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0**

**While your LP are higher than your opponent's: You can Tribute this card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference. You must control a face-up "The Sanctuary in the Sky" to activate and resolve this effect. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn this effect is activated.**

"_I then play my Speed Spell- Lightspeed Charge!"_

**Speed Spell- Lightspeed Charge**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Remove up to 3 Speed Counter from a face-up "Speed World" card you control, then target 1 LIGHT monster on the field: It gains 300 ATK for each Speed Counter removed.**

"_With this card, one LIGHT monster I have gains 300 ATK for each Speed Counter I remove from my Speed World! I choose 3, so that means my Saturn gains 900 ATK!"_

**Speed Counters: 3**

"_I don't think so! I play my Trap Card, Magic Drain!"_

**Magic Drain**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When your opponent activates a Spell Card: They can discard 1 Spell Card to negate this card's effect, otherwise negate the activation of their Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it.**

Paradisus goes-wide eyed. Looking at the one card in his hand, it is clear cannot discard it, as it is a Trap Card.

"_What!? No!...That means my Saturn will be too weak to take out your bird!"_

"_Got it in one, Paradisus!"_

Yumiko's Trap sucks the color out of Paradisus' Spell, and it shatters. Paradisus goes quiet.

"_I…..I end my turn with a face down."_

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn.**

"_I draw!"_

**Speed Counters: 4**

"_And now, since it is my next Standby Phase after I destroyed it, I now utilize the effect of the Defender of Nephthys that resides in my GY, allowing me to destroy 1 Nephthys monster from my Deck! I choose my Sacred Phoenix!"_

Yumiko sends the designated card from her Deck to the GY and continues.

"_I now use my Cerulean's effect! By destroying the Matriarch of Nephthys in my hand, I can now take out your Venus!"_

"_Not again!"_

"_Now, Cerulean! Attack his Agent of Judgement!"_

**Paradisus' LP: 1000**

"_I end my turn!"_

**Turn end.**

**Paradisus' Turn.**

"_I draw, and I Summon Gellenduo in DEF Mode!"_

**Speed Counters: 4**

**Gellenduo**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 0**

**Cannot be destroyed by battle. If you take any damage: Destroy this face-up card. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT Fairy monster.**

"_Your friend used this against Infernus, so you know they can't be destroyed by battle! My remaining LP is safe! I end my turn!"_

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko's Turn**

"_I draw, and now that it is my Standby Phase, four things happen!"_

Yumiko raises a finger.

"_One, I get a Speed Counter!"_

**Speed Counters: 5**

She raises another finger.

"_Two, my Matriarch returns!"_

**Matriarch of Nephthys**

**DEF 600**

Yumiko grins as she raises a third finger.

"_Third, since I destroyed it from my Deck with a card effect, I get to call on the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys in my GY! Arise!"_

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**Level 8/FIRE/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1600**

**Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon this card from the GY. If you do: Destroy all Spell and Trap card on the field.**

"_And finally, four! Since my Sacred Phoenix was brought out this way, she destroys every Spell/Trap on the field! Obliterating Ashes!"_

Yumiko's Sacred Phoenix lets out a cry, and with a wave of scorching hot fire, destroys the three cards Paradisus had face-down on his field.

Yumiko continues.

"_I use the effect of my Cerulean Phoenix once more! By destroying my Matriarch, I can now destroy your Gellenduo! Take care of that pair of marshmallows!"_

Blue flames roast Paradisus' monster. He roars out at Yumiko in defiance.

"_No amount of fire you throw will defeat me!"_

Yumiko smiles.

"_Sorry, Paradisus, but this is the end for you! Sacred Phoenix, attack his LP directly and end this Duel!"_

"_With pleasure!"_

Paradisus braces himself as Sacred Phoenix attacks.

**Paradisus' LP: 0**

**Duel Over!**

**WINNER: Yumiko**

The Runners come to a screeching halt and the crowd cheers. The two Duelists dismount, and Paradusis approaches Yumiko, chuckling. He holds out his hand.

"Well, firebird, ya beat me. How about a rematch sometime? The Wolf can wait another day."

Yumiko smiles as they shake hands.

"You bet!"

Paradisus hands a card over to Yumiko.

"Here. Ya won it fair and square."

Yumiko nods, taking the card.

"Thanks."

The two then depart the arena and reunite with their teams.

"Yumiko, you were fantastic!"

"Thanks, Nami. It's a shame Kiba missed it."

Nami coos.

"Aww, you miss him!"

Colt snickers at the statement.

Yumiko, on the other hand, has her face go pink at this statement.

"N-Nami! He was my Turbo Dueling coach, that's all!"

Colt rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. _Riiiiiiiiiiight."_

"Seriously! There's _nothing _I like about him other than his Dueling skills! He's an _ass!_"

Yumiko continues to try and defend herself from her friends' teasing as the three walk away from the Arena, a light rain falling down outside as they make their way to meet up with their other teammate.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends: Episode 21**

**The End.**

* * *

_**Author's Note: (D) **__**This episode was…problematic for me. I liked how it turned out, but due to the timeline-related issues that occur with the next handful of episodes, I was so distracted by that problem that I just couldn't get into writing this episode. In the end, I just wrote the Duel itself down, and R wrote the rest of the episode. I edited it afterwards, and this is the result. I'm happy with it.**_

_**Anyways, off to the Card Corner!**_

* * *

The first thing we hear is swearing.

"_GODDAMMIT!"_

We are now in the resort suite, where Kiba is. He's shirtless, and seems to be in the process of stitching up a rather large cut on the side of his torso. His shirt is lying on the ground, bloodstained. He speaks.

"Okay. I don't have much time for this, so here's the Deck recipe for the Agent Deck!"

He hisses as he applies more antiseptic to the wound before continuing to sew himself up.

**Celestial Agents Deck**

**Monsters:**

Mystical Shine Ball

Mystical Shine Ball

Mystical Shine Ball

The Agent of Mystery- Earth

The Agent of Mystery- Earth

The Agent of Mystery- Earth

The Agent of Wisdom- Mercury

The Agent of Wisdom- Mercury

The Agent of Wisdom- Mercury

The Agent of Creation- Venus

The Agent of Creation- Venus

The Agent of Creation- Venus

The Agent of Force- Mars

The Agent of Force- Mars

The Agent of Force- Mars

The Agent of Miracles- Jupiter

The Agent of Miracles- Jupiter

The Agent of Miracles- Jupiter

The Agent of Entropy- Uranus

The Agent of Entropy- Uranus

The Agent of Entropy- Uranus

The Agent of Judgment- Saturn

The Agent of Judgment- Saturn

The Agent of Judgment- Saturn

Gellenduo

Hecatrice

Master Hyperion

Master Hyperion

Master Hyperion

Honest

**Spells:**

The Sanctuary in the Sky

The Sanctuary in the Sky

The Sanctuary in the Sky

Cards from the Sky

Terraforming

Shield Crush

Lullaby of Obedience

Field Barrier

Cross-Breed

White Veil

Lightning Vortex

Light of Redemption

Soul Release

Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen

Shine Palace

**Traps:**

Mirror Force

Dark Bribe

Drastic Drop Off

Recall

Divine Punishment

Grand Horn of Heaven

Beckoning Light

Graceful Tear

Side Effects!?

Divine Wrath

Solemn Wishes

Light of Judgment

Spiritual Light Art- Hijiri

Miraculous Descent

Lumenize


	22. Pause, Rewind, Diverge

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**By**

**The R&D Department**

_The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. That belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Note:**__** Here we are, Episode 22. I'll admit, this next set of episodes gave me SO much trouble, but hopefully I'll have taken care of that.**_

_**Anyways, R & I need you reader's help: We aren't really sure what to include in the author's notes after this, as we've covered everything we've needed to in the previous. If you guys have any ideas, let us know.**_

_**Anyway, off to the episode!**_

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 22: Pause, Rewind, Diverge**

_Last episode, Yumiko secured victory against Paradisus, the team captain of Divine Comedy, in a Turbo Duel, securing Team Gekko's place in the finals of the Silver Moon Tournament. However, while Nami, Colt, and Yumiko Dueled, Kiba went to watch Team Helix Duel against Team Schwarzer Wald, in order to analyze their Dueling skills….._

We are now at the Duel Arena, a few minutes before Team Gekko begins to Duel Team Divine Comedy. Yumiko, Nami, Colt, and Kiba are standing in a group. Kiba speaks.

"Okay, I'm trustin' you three to beat the pants off those three. Don't let me down."

He looks at Yumiko.

"Specially you, Babe."

Yumiko's face goes pink. She avoids his gaze and lightly punches his arm.

"Y-you _ass!"_

Kiba smirks.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

The fireworks begin and the MC starts to talk. Kiba turns around, and starts walking out of the Arena, speaking as he does so.

"_Whelp._ That's my cue. I have Duels to watch at the other Arena."

He waves behind him.

"Kick their asses! Remember: Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

The other three sweatdrop as Kiba leaves the Arena.

* * *

It is the night before, in an undisclosed location at the Duel Park. Faust has his Duel Disk out, and his master's voice manifests from its holo-screen.

"**Faust. I believe when we last talked, you said that you had a plan. I do hope you were not…..**_**erroneous**_** in that statement."**

Faust shakes his head as he speaks to his master through his Disk's comm system.

"I wasn't, Master, but I did have to….._alter_ it, a bit."

The voice speaks, curiosity in their voice.

"_**Oh?**_**"**

Faust continues.

"Originally, the plan was for Team Helix and Team Gekko Duel each other, eliminating one of the possible threats to the plans from the equation."

"**And how were you planning to accomplish that?"**

"I was planning on allowing one of our Subjects to approach Miss Dangerfield with an offer: Defeat Team Gekko, and We'll provide you with information on your son."

"**Clever. We have little to **_**no**_** info on him, other than what she already gleamed from our Subjects, but hope **_**is **_**a powerful motivator."**

"I agree, but that plan failed when my program placed them in different brackets for the Tournament. I had no choice but to modify things a little."

"**And what modifications have you made?"**

"I ordered Number 05 to surrender without Dueling, and, as a result, turn over a _very _special card to Pandora Dangerfield's partner, Agent Pierce Daniels of the International Security Agency."

"**I fail to see how this helps us, Faust."**

"It is simple, Master. Your team will be facing both Team Helix and Team Gekko. With my analysis, Team Gekko's chances of victory over Team Divine Comedy is 98%, even though the Wolf is not Dueling. They will most definitely proceed to the finals. In the meantime, you'll be facing Team Helix in the semi-finals."

"**Go on."**

"Both members are skilled Duelists, but should anything happen to cause anything other than certain victory, you can affect Agent Daniels' Duel through the card he was given. And even then, you can monitor his actions as long as he has the card with him."

The voice speaks with pleasure.

"**It is always fascinating to hear how your mind works, my dear Faust. I am truly grateful to have a devious mind such as yours by my side."**

"Thank you, Master."

"**Now, what about our plans to deal with the Wolf?"**

"I've done some research. He isn't planning on Dueling in the semi-finals, and due to the incident that occurred in the Quarter-finals last round, he most certainly is aware you are physically there, and since Team Helix has allied themselves with his Team, it is most likely he will be present when you Duel them. I've spoken to Subject 02. She plans to apprehend him, if she can, and if she doesn't, will set things up so that _we _can, if we have to."

"_**Excellent."**_

* * *

The roar of the crowd dies down as the MC begins to speak.

"WELCOME, ALL, TO THE SEMI-FINAL DUEL OF THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT!"

Kiba enters the Arena as the crowd starts cheering, and starts making his way to a seat as close to the Action as possible. As he does so, a security camera turns, and watches him for a moment, with him completely unaware. As he sits down, the MC continues.

"THIS TEAM DUEL WILL DETERMINE WHICH IS WORTHY TO GO ON TO THE FINALS! ON THIS SIDE, WE HAVE THE TWO-MAN TEAM HELIX!"

A giant monitor displays Pandora's and Pierce's pictures.

"AND ON THIS SIDE, WE HAVE ONE OF ONLY TWO TEAMS LEFT WHO HASN'T LOST A SINGE MEMBER SINCE WE BEGAN! TEAM SCHWARZER WALD!"

The side of the monitor displays four images. One is Oakley Aimsworth, the cowboy-looking Duelist Colt faced during the Battle Royale part of the Tournament. The other three are also boys. The first is a fairly handsome looking guy with mostly short, wavy rose-colored hair, other than a short ponytail tied with a black ribbon. The second is fairly intimidating-looking guy, with a scowling face, and long, wild purple hair. The last Duelist seems like the youngest, and has smooth, slicked back blonde-bronze colored hair, and despite the sunny-looking disposition of his picture, gives off a feeling of not being quite right.

Kiba leans forward, pressing a button on his Disk, which begins to record.

"Alright, you son of a bitch, let's see what your team has got."

The MC keeps going.

"NOW THAT WE'VE INTRODUCE THE TEAMS, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! FIRST UP, WE HAVE THE GENTLEMAN DUELIST, PIERCE DANIELS!"

Pierce enters the Arena.

"AND HIS OPPONENT, THE WRITER OF WICKED ENDINGS! ERIK GRIMM!"

The intimidating duelist enters. He's tall, about 6 ft 11 in, and his long, wild purple hair reaches down to his ankles, and partially obstruct his eyes, making him look even more sinister. He's wearing a black leather jacket, and torn denim pants, ending in steel-toed boots. The two Duelists talk, with Pierce speaking first.

"So, which Number are you, Mister Grimm, if I may be so bold?"

Grimm grins wickedly, and starts to cackle.

"Hehehehehehehehee! It's nice to know that you have the balls to ask that! I'll tell you, Herr Daniels. I am Nummer Acht, Codenamed 'Hexer'!"

Pierce smirks a little.

"Witch, eh?"

Grimm stops, and snarls, pointing at Pierce.

"It's _Sorcerer! Schie__β__e, Dieser dumme idiot kann den unterschied nicht erkennen!"_

Pierce sweatdrops.

"Yeah…..I have no idea what you just said. You spoke a little too fast there."

"_I wasn't talking to you!"_

The MC speaks.

"ARE BOTH PARTICIPANTS READY?"

Both Pierce and Erik ready their Disks.

"THEN LET US BEGIN!"

**Duel Start!**

**Pierce's LP: 8000**

**Erik's LP: 8000**

The two play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to see who goes first.

"ROCK!"

"PAPER!"

"_SCISSORS!"_

**Pierce throws Scissors, Erik throws Paper. Pierce goes first.**

"I'll start things off by playing the Spell Gravekeeper's Servant!"

**Gravekeeper's Servant**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**Your opponent must send 1 card from the top of their Deck to the GY in order to declare an attack.**

"I then Summon my SPYRAL Super Agent in ATK Mode!"

**SPYRAL Super Agent**

**Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1200**

**If this card is in your hand: You can declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); reveal the top card of your opponent's Deck, and if you do, Special Summon this card if it is the declared type. If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "SPYRAL" card: You can target 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "SPYRAL Super Agent" once per turn.**

Pierce continues.

"I then equip him with SPYRAL GEAR- Fully Armed!"

**SPYRAL GEAR- Fully Armed**

**Equip Spell Card**

**Equip only to "SPYRAL Super Agent". It gains 1000 ATK. If it destroys your opponent's monster by battle: You can banish both the opponent's monster and 1 other card your opponent controls. When this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can target 1 "SPYRAL Super Agent" in your GY; Special Summon it.**

**SPYRAL Super Agent**

**ATK 2900**

"I then lay two cards, face-down, and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Erik's Turn.**

Erik scowls.

"I draw, and I'll start my turn off by using the effect of the Gilfe, the Phantom Bird, that resides in my hand!"

**Gilfe The Phantom Bird**

**Level 4/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1500**

**You can discard this card; add 1 "Golden Castle of Stromberg" from your Deck to your hand. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell/Trap Zone; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Gilfe the Phantom Bird" once per turn.**

"This allows me to add my Field Spell to my hand! I'll then activate it!"

**Golden Castle of Stromberg**

**Field Spell Card**

**Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you must banish 10 cards from the top of your Deck, face-down (this is not optional), or this card is destroyed. During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck that specifically lists the card "Golden Castle of Stromberg" in its text. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect (even if it leaves the field.) You can only use this effect of "Golden Castle of Stromberg" once per turn. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy the attacking monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of that monster had on the field.**

"I'll then play the Spell Gold Moon Coin! This allows me to give you two cards in my hand in order to draw two more! I think I'll give you _these _two!"

**Gold Moon Coin**

**Spell Card**

**Add 2 cards from your hand to your opponent's hand, then draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Gold Moon Coin" per turn.**

Erik tosses two cards to Pierce, then draws two cards. He continues.

"I then lay two cards face-down, and then use the effect of my Castle! This allows me to Special Summon any 1 monster from my Deck, as long as its text lists my Castle in it! I choose to Special Summon Hexe Trude in ATK Mode!"

**Hexe Trude**

**Level 8/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2100**

**If "Golden Castle of Stromberg" is in a Field Zone, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Once per turn, if "Golden Castle of Stromberg" is in a Field Zone: You can target 1 card on the field, except this one; destroy it, and if you do, this card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase this turn. When this card destroys a monster by battle: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 400 ATK.**

"I now use Hexe Trude's effect! Since I have my Castle, I'm now allowed to destroy 1 card you have! I choose your Fully Armed Spell!"

Hexe Trude raises her hands, and blasts Pierce's Spell card, destroying it. Erik grins.

**SPYRAL Super Agent**

**ATK 1900**

"I now attack your Agent with my Hexe Trude!"

Pierce speaks.

"Before you do, my Gravekeeper's Servant forces you to send the top card of your Deck to the GY in order to declare an attack!"

"_Tch! _Fine!"

Erik sends the top card of his Deck to his GY, allowing Hexe Trude to attack, blasting Pierce's Agent.

**Pierce's LP: 7300**

Erik grins again.

"Due to Hexe Trude's effect, since she destroyed a monster, I can now give any monster I have a 400 point boost! This strengthens her!"

**Hexe Trude**

**ATK 3000**

"I end my turn!"

**Pierce's Turn.**

"I draw, and I think it's time for some tech support! I call on SPYRAL Quik-Fix in Def Mode!

**SPYRAL Quik-Fix**

**Level 1/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ATK** **500/DEF 500**

**If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "SPYRAL GEAR" card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is in your GY and you control "SPYRAL Super Agent"; You can discard 1 card; Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field.**

"I now use Quik-Fix's effect to add SPYRAL GEAR- Drone to my hand, and then, I'll make use of one of the cards you gave me! I equip Quik-Fix with Heart of Clear Water!"

**Heart of Clear Water**

**Equip Spell Card**

**If the equipped monster's ATK is 1300 or higher: Destroy this card. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle (damage calculation is applied normally), or by the effects of cards that would target it (and no other cards). **

Erik speaks out.

"Hold on. I play my Trap, Solomon's Lawbook!"

**Solomon's Lawbook**

**Trap Card**

**Skip your next Standby Phase.**

Pierce raises an eyebrow.

"What was that supposed to do?"

Erik grins.

"You'll see…You'll see…..Hehehehehehehehe!"

Pierce sweatdrops.

"_Right….._I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Erik's Turn.**

"I draw!"

Pierce smirks.

"And now, your Field Spell banishes the top 10 cards from your Deck, face-down!"

Erik grins wickedly.

"That's what you think! Thanks to that Trap card I activated earlier, my Standby Phase is skipped, stopping me from having to pay the cost of my Castle this turn!"

Pierce's eyes narrow in irritation.

"I see….."

Erik continues.

"I now Summon Gilfe, The Phantom Bird from my hand!"

**Gilfe, The Phantom Bird**

**ATK 1500**

"I now use Gilfe's effect! Since he was Summoned, I now get to destroy one card in your Spell/Trap Zone! I choose Heart of Clear Water!"

Gilfe shrieks, and the sonic waves destroy the Spell. Erik continues.

"I now use Hexe Trude's effect, allowing me to destroy one card on the field! I choose the face-down next to your Gravekeeper's Servant!"

Hexe Trude blasts the face-down card.

**Face-down card destroyed was "Silver Sentinel".**

Pierce smirks as Erik cackles, unaware of what he's just done.

"Hehehehehehehehehee! I now attack your Quik-Fix with my Hexe Trude!"

"Don't forget! You have to send the top card of your Deck to the GY in order to do so!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!"

Trude's magic causes Quik-Fix to explode. Erik keeps talking.

"Hexe Trude's effect now allows me to boost Gilfe's ATK!, powering him up by 400 points!"

**Gilfe The Phantom Bird**

**ATK 1900**

"I now attack your LP directly! Gilfe! Sic him, and yes, before you remind me, I _know_ I'll need to send another card to the GY from the top of my Deck!"

Pierce flinches as Gilfe screeches at him.

"_Guh!"_

**Pierce's LP: 5400**

"Hehehehehehehehehehee! I end my turn!"

Pierce smirks.

"Thank goodness for that! Since it's now the end of the turn, and you destroyed it, I now use the effect of the Silver Sentinel in my GY!"

**Silver Sentinel**

**Level 4/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000**

**You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card. During the End Phase of the turn this Set card in your Spell/Trap Zone was destroyed by a an opponent's card effect and sent to the GY: Target 1 card your opponent controls (if possible); Special Summon this card from the GY, and if you do, destroy that target (if any).**

"Since you destroyed him by a card effect while he was in my Spell/Trap Zone, I'm allowed to Special Summon him, and destroy 1 card on the field! I choose your Castle!"

Silver Sentinel emerges from the ground, revealing that he was camouflaged. He takes aim with his rifle, and fires, shooting through Erik's Field Spell. He looks on in shock as his Castle crumbles.

"_NO!"_

**Silver Sentinel**

**ATK 1500**

**Turn End.**

**Pierce's Turn.**

Pierce smirks as he draws.

"Now that that gaudy castle is gone, I'll start off this turn by playing my own Field Spell, SPYRAL Resort!"

**SPYRAL Resort**

**Field Spell Card**

**Your opponent cannot target other "SPYRAL" cards you control with card effects. Once per turn: You can add 1 "SPYRAL" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, during your End Phase, shuffle 1 monster in your GY into the Deck or destroy this card.**

Pierce continues.

"I now use the effect of my Resort! This allows me to add any one SPYRAL monster to my hand! I choose Super Agent!"

Pierce adds the monster card to his hand.

"I now Summon SPYRAL Tough in ATK Mode!"

**SPYRAL Tough**

**Level 4/WIND/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1500**

**This card's name becomes "SPYRAL Super Agent" while on the field or in the GY. Once per turn: you can declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap) and target card your opponent controls; reveal the top card of your opponent's Deck, and if you do, destroy the targeted card if the revealed card is the declared type.**

"I now use my Tough's effect! By guessing the type of card you have at the top of your Deck, I'm allowed to destroy 1 card you have! I target your Hexe Trude, and I say the top card of your Deck is….A Spell Card!"

Erik grins.

"You sound awfully confident there, Daniels, but pride always goes before the fall!"

He reveals the top card of his Deck.

It's a Spell Card.

**Card revealed was "Glass Slippers".**

Erik sweatdrops.

"Uhhhhhhhh….."

Pierce grins.

"Tough. Take care of it."

Tough nods, and punches Erik's Hexe Trude, destroying her.

Pierce sighs.

"And here I thought this would be a challenge. I now say the top card of your Deck is a Spell Card, and since I'm right, I'm now allowed to bring out the SPYRAL Super Agent in my hand! And once more, since I Special Summoned my Agent with a SPYRAL effect, I can now destroy one Spell/Trap on the field! I choose your face down!"

**SPYRAL Super Agent**

**ATK 1900**

Pierce's Agent flexes his hand, which crackles with electricity. He lunges and shocks Erik's face down card, destroying it.

**Card destroyed was Ultimate Providence.**

Erik gnashes his teeth in frustration.

"_NEIN!"_

Pierce shrugs.

"I think now is the perfect time for some payback. The requirements are two SPYRAL monsters!"

The Link Gate forms as Pierce speaks.

_Calling on any available Agents! A Special Mission needs to be carried out! Greater than one, strongest together! _I Link Summon SPYRAL Double Helix!"

**SPYRAL Double Helix**

**Link-2/EARTH/Warrior/Link/Effect/ATK 1900**

**Left-Center, Bottom-Center**

**2 "SPYRAL" monsters**

**This card's name becomes "SPYRAL Super Agent" while on the field or in the GY. You can declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap); reveal the top card of your opponent's Deck, and if you do, and its type matches the declared type, take 1 "SPYRAL" monster from your Deck or GY, and either add it to your hand or Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. You can only use this effect of "SPYRAL Double Helix" once per turn.**

"I now use Double Helix's effect! By stating the top card of your Deck is a Spell, I'm now allowed to Special Summon my Quik-Fix back to my Field in DEF Mode!"

**SPYRAL Quik-Fix**

**DEF 500**

"And since Quik-Fix was Special Summoned, I'm now allowed to add 1 SPYRAL GEAR card to my hand from my Deck, and I choose SPYRAL GEAR- Fully Armed, which I now equip to my Double Helix!"

**SPYRAL Double Helix**

**ATK 2900**

Pierce gets a serious expression on his face.

"Now, Double Helix! Attack his Gilfe! Full Charged Assault!"

Pierce's monster electrocutes Gilfe, who is destroyed.

**Erik's LP: 7000**

Pierce continues.

"Now, Silver Sentinel! Attack his LP directly! Surefire Shot!"

Silver Sentinel kneels down, raises his rifle, takes aim, and fires at Erik.

"_UGH!"_

**Erik's LP: 5500**

Pierce smirks.

"Now that I've paid you back for all that damage you've inflicted on me, I'll end my turn, which means my Field Spell now requires me to shuffle a SPYRAL monster into my Deck. I choose to add one of my Super Agents!"

Pierce shuffles the monster card into his Deck.

**Turn End.**

**Erik's Turn.**

"GAH! I _draw!_"

Erik looks at the Spell that has been at the top of his Deck. He then looks at the field, and cackles.

"Hehehehehehehehehehee! Alright then. I start off by playing the Spell Glass Slippers, and I can't think of a monster that is a better fit for these than your Silver Sentinel!"

**Glass Slippers**

**Equip Spell Card**

**If this card is equipped to a Fairy monster, it gains 1000 ATK. If this card is equipped to a non-Fairy monster, it cannot attack, also it loses 1000 ATK. If this card is sent to the GY because the equipped monster is destroyed: You can target 1 "Prinzessin" you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Glass Slippers" once per turn.**

**Silver Sentinel**

**ATK 500**

"I now Summon Familiar Knight in ATK Mode!"

**Familiar Knight**

**Level 3/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1400**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: Each player can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Monster from their hand.**

"Familiar Knight! Attack his Sentinel!"

Pierce's Spell glows, and Erik sends the top card of his Deck to the GY.

Erik's knight slashes Pierce's Sentinel in two.

**Pierce's LP: 4700**

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Pierce's Turn.**

"I draw, and I think I'll Summon my SPYRAL GEAR- Drone in DEF Mode!"

**SPYRAL GEAR- Drone**

**Level 1/WIND/Machine/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 100**

**If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can look at the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck, and if you do, place them on top of their Deck in any order. (Quick Effect) You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "SPYRAL" monster you control; it gains 500 ATK for each card your opponent controls. You can banish this card and 1 "SPYRAL" card from your GY, then target 1 "SPYRAL Super Agent" in your GY; add it to your hand.**

Pierce's Drone warms itself up with a _whirr_ and a humming noise, and Pierce speaks.

"Drone's effect now activates! This allows me to look at the top three cards of your Deck, and rearrange them in any order I choose! Go, Scouting Survey!"

Drone shines a light on Erik, who covers his eyes with his arm. In the meantime, Three cards appear in front of Pierce, who speaks.

"Hmmmmmm. I'll put this one _here, _that one _here,_ and this one at the end."

Drone's light turns off, and Erik complies with Pierce's command. Pierce continues.

"And now, I think I'll have my Double Helix attack your Familiar Knight!"

Double Helix strikes Erik's Knight, who turns into two blobs of white light, and begin to circle around the Area.

**Erik's LP: 4900**

Erik cackles.

"_Hah!_ Since you destroyed my Familiar Knight, each one of us is now allowed to Special Summon 1 Level 4 Monster from our hand! I Special Summon my Fairy Tail- Snow!"

Pierce thinks for a moment.

"In that case, I call on the second card you gave me earlier in this Duel! Rare Metal Dragon!"

**Fairy Tail- Snow**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1850/DEF 1000**

**If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change it to face-down Defense Position. If this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can banish 7 other cards from your hand, field, and/or GY; Special Summon this card.**

**Rare Metal Dragon**

**Level 4/DARK/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1200**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set.**

Erik scowls.

"_Tch! _I forgot you had that! But no matter! Since Snow was Special Summoned, I'm now allowed to shift your Dragon to DEF Mode! Poison Apple!"

Erik's squirrel-like spellcaster throws an apple at Pierce's Dragon, who catches it in his mouth, and swallows it. The beast's eyes widen, and he falls into a deep sleep, turning face-down.

Pierce shrugs.

"Eh. Good move. I end my turn by shuffling yet another Super Agent back into my Deck with my Field Spell."

**Turn End.**

**Erik's Turn.**

"I draw!"

Erik's eyes widen.

"And I play the Field Spell Pseudo Space!"

**Pseudo Space**

**Field Spell Card**

**Once per turn: You can banish 1 Field Spell Card from your GY; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that card's original name, and replace this effect with that card's original effects.**

"I now banish the Golden Castle of Stromberg in my GY, allowing this Spell to take on its effects! Therefore, I use Golden Castle of Stromberg's effect to Special Summon a monster from my Deck! I choose to bring out Prinzessin!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the stands, Kiba winds up listening in on the conversation of two guys next to him.

"Prinzessin? Which character from fairy tales is that supposed to be?"

"Come on, man. Can't you tell? Her effect summons a Pumpkin Carriage and a pair of glass slippers, you sayin' you can't recognize her?"

"Are you sayin' she's supposed to be-?"

"Yeah. But they can't call her that. Apparently, a certain company made a movie off of her fairy tale, and they're really litigious, so when they made her into a card, they named her the German word for Princess."

Kiba rolls his eyes while thinking.

"_That's ridiculous….It is true though."_

* * *

**Prinzessin**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 600**

**If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Pumpkin Carriage" from your hand or Deck, then, if "Golden Castle of Stromberg" is in a Field Zone, you can equip 1 "Glass Slippers" from your Deck to this card. You can only use this effect of "Prinzessin" once per turn. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: You can target 1 "Glass Slippers" equipped to this card and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; equip that "Glass Slippers" to that target.**

Erik continues.

"And thanks to bringing out Prinzessin, I'm allowed to call out her ride! Pumpkin Carriage in DEF Mode!"

**Pumpkin Carriage**

**Level 3/EARTH/Plant/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 300**

"**Prinzessin" you control can attack directly. Your opponent cannot target "Golden Castle of Stromberg" you control with card effects, also it cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

"I'm also allowed to give Prinzessin some new kicks as well! I now equip her with a pair of Glass Slippers from my Deck!"

**Prinzessin**

**ATK 1300**

Erik goes on.

"I now attack your face-down dragon with my Snow, sending the top card of my Deck to the GY to do so!"

Fairy Tail- Snow throws another apple at the face-down card that used to be Rare Metal Dragon. It explodes.

"And now, by sending yet another card from the top of my Deck to the GY, my Prinzessin will attack your LP directly! Shatter Kick!"

Prinzessin sways about, and launches her slippers at Pierce. The heels strike him, causing him to wince.

"_Uh!_ That's one way to use stilettos!"

**Pierce's LP: 3400**

Erik grins.

"And now, Prinzessin's other ability activates! This allows me to transfer her Glass Slippers onto another monster on the field! I choose your Double Helix!"

Nothing happens. In fact, when the shoes manifest, they wind up boomeranging back towards Erik's field, and wind up attaching themselves to his Fairy Tail- Snow. Erik's jaw drops.

"_Gottenhimmel! What just happened!?"_

Pierce chuckles.

"_Heh._ My Field Spell happened, that's what. It prevents you from being able to target _any _SPYRAL card I have on the field with an effect, other than itself. When you used your Princess' ability, the Slippers went to the only target on the field they could be transferred to: Your Snow."

**Fairy Tail- Snow**

**ATK 850**

**Prinzessin**

**ATK 300**

Erik stomps the ground in frustration.

"_Nein, nein, nein, nein, NEIN! This cannot be!"_

"Do you end your turn, my good fellow?"

"_Uck!_ Very well! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Pierce's Turn.**

"I draw, and I do believe I've humored you with this Duel long enough."

"_WHAT!?_"

"You heard me, my good fellow. It is time to put an end to this. I Summon SPYRAL GEAR- Last Resort onto the field, in ATK Mode!"

**SPYRAL GEAR- Last Resort**

**Level 4/EARTH/Machine/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

**You can target 1 "SPYRAL" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or field to that target. While this card is equipped to a monster by this effect, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also your opponent cannot target it with card effects. Once per turn, if this card is equipped to a monster by this effect: You can send 1 other card you control to the GY; the equipped monster can attack directly this turn.**

"Next, I Tribute my Drone, in order to boost the ATK of my Double Helix by 500 for each card you control! You have five, so that's a 2500 boost!"

**SPYRAL Double Helix**

**ATK 5400**

Pierce continues.

"And now, since I have my Last Resort on the field, I'll use its effect to equip it onto my Double Helix!"

The robotic suit shifts, and the two Agents of Pierce's Double Helix wind up outfitted with it. He continues.

"Now, I shall make use of Last Resort's special ability! By sending my Quik-Fix to the GY, my Double Helix is allowed to attack you directly this turn!"

Erik pales, and only says one thing.

"_Schie__β__e…"_

Pierce nods.

"Quite. Double Helix! Attack his LP directly! Full-Charged Last Resort Assault!"

Pierce's monster is propelled through the air by the robotic suit, and lunges straight at Erik, bypassing his monsters. Erik is then punched with an electrified fist, which hits him full-force.

"_AHHUGH!"_

**Erik's LP: 0**

**DUEL OVER!**

**Winner: Pierce**

* * *

Kiba lets out a long whistle as the Duel wraps up and the field dissipates.

"Man. That Team Schwarzer Wald is no joke. That's the closest I've seen Pretty Boy come to losin' so far. Whelp, nature calls. Hopefully I'll be back from the can before the next Duel starts, maybe I'll get somethin' to eat on the way back…"

* * *

Erik has now returned to the rest of his team, and is now bowing on the floor before one of them.

"I am so sorry for failing, _mein Koing! _I tried my best to defeat him for you!"

"**And yet, you did **_**not.**_** Do you understand my displeasure, Number 08?"**

Erik's voice is frantic.

"Yes, Yes! I do! But I have done well in the past! Please, spare me!"

"**Pathetic. I have no time for incompetence. I should-!"**

The sound of a Duel Disk chirping interrupts the speaker. They answer it, and Faust's voice echoes through the comm system.

"**Yes, Faust? What is it?"**

"_Pardon me, my Lord, but I thought I should let you know. The Wolf is in the Arena, and Subject 02 is ready and waiting to strike."_

The speaker's voice fills with pleasure.

"_**Excellent!**_** Have her contact me **_**directly**_** as soon as she's done. I want to know **_**everything **_**she has gleamed from her encounter."**

"_As you wish, Sir. Over and out."_

The comm system turns off. The speaker signs.

"**It is always a good thing to have skilled pawns."**

He looks down at Erik.

"**Get up, Number 08. I am feeling much more…**_**merciful,**_** as a result of that call."**

Erik picks himself up.

"_T-thank you,_ _mein Koing!"_

The speaker rolls his eyes.

"**Go get me something to drink. You know what I like."**

"O-of course!"

Erik leaves the room. The speaker turns and addresses another figure in the room.

"**Number 15."**

The figure bows on one knee.

"Yes?"

"**I entrust **_**you **_**with the task of defeating the Agent. Do not fail me. I am already on the precipice."**

"Understood, Sir."

"**Then **_**go."**_

"Of course."

The figure gets up, and leaves.

The last person left in the room besides the speaker laughs.

"_Whoooooo-weee!_ That was _tense,_ Boss! You got Erik shakin' more than a wet hound in a truck on an ole dirt road!"

The speaker sweatdrops.

"**Number 07…..Why do you test me so? I have no time for your foolishness."**

"Aww, come on, Boss! Yer so uptight, I'm pretty sure yer gonna blow a gasket! Why not loosen up, Eh? I know a great place with a mechanical bull and the best nachos outside of Texas!"

"…**Why have I not killed you yet?"**

* * *

The sound of a toilet flushing is heard as Kiba emerges from a men's room stall, zipping up his pants. He whistles as he washes his hands, and as he leaves, his reflection stops, and turns to face him. Kiba stops, and turns around, looking back into the bathroom. Nothing's wrong, and his reflection is normal. Kiba shrugs his shoulders.

"_Man,_ I have got to cut back on my caffeine intake. I'm startin' to see stuff that ain't there!"

He leaves, chuckling to himself.

As he makes it towards the concession stand, he passes by a large full-length mirror by some lounge chairs.

A hand reaches out from the mirror, and wraps around Kiba's neck.

His eyes widen, and he tries to struggle.

More hands emerge from the mirror, and drag Kiba in, all while the faint sound of girlish giggling can be heard.

The mirror cracks, and Kiba is nowhere to be found.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 22**

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__** This is not nearly as long as I thought it would be. I honestly thought the episode would be longer in length once I put it down to writing, but then again, I also thought the Duel would be longer. I'm still happy with it, especially since the biggest problem I was having with it was the face this (and maybe the next set of episodes) are all taking place at the same time as episodes 19-21.**_

_**Anyways, off to the Card Corner!**_

* * *

"Hmmmmmm? Where am I?"

Tsuki looks around the location he's in. It looks like a bar, with a longue area nearby. A large cracked mirror is on the walls across from the chairs.

Tsuki looks at us.

"O-oh! Hello! Welcome to the Card Corner! I'm Tsuki Tsukai, and today, we'll be going over the Deck we saw introduced today!"

Tsuki snaps his fingers, and the display board appears out of nowhere, showing us highlights of today's Duel.

"This is the Fairy Tale archetype! There are many different members, but almost all of them rely on the Field Spell, Golden Castle of Stromberg! Originally, these cards were an anime-exclusive archetype, but were made real several years ago! (Although, I should note: most of them are_ broken.) _"

"Now the field spell is the Deck's greatest benefit, but also it's Achilles' heel! It _requires_ a cost of banishing 10 cards from the top of your Deck _face-down, _so if you don't have a way to counter that, it is really easy for it to eat up most of your Deck!"

Tsuki claps his hands.

"The recipe is as follows!"

* * *

**Fairytale Road Deck:**

**Monsters:**

Hexe Trude

Hexe Trude

Hexe Trude

Gilfe The Phantom Bird

Gilfe The Phantom Bird

Gilfe The Phantom Bird

Iron Knight

Iron Knight

Iron Knight

Iron Hans

Iron Hans

Iron Hans

Prinzessin

Prinzessin

Prinzessin

Pumpkin Carriage

Pumpkin Carriage

Pumpkin Carriage

Fairy Tail- Snow

Fairy Tail- Rella

Fairy Tail- Sleeper

Fairy Tail- Luna

Regulus

Necroface

Familiar Knight

Familiar Knight

Familiar Knight

Rare Metal Dragon

Sunlight Unicorn

**Spells:**

Golden Castle of Stromberg

Golden Castle of Stromberg

Golden Castle of Stromberg

Pseudo Space

Iron Cage

Gingerbread House

Soul Absorption

Glass Slippers

Glass Slippers

Glass Slippers

Lucky Iron Axe

Horn of the Unicorn

Heart of Clear Water

Water of Life

Gold Moon Coin

Murmur of the Forest

**Traps:**

Ultimate Providence

Black Horn of Heaven

Magic Drain

Trap Jammer

Robbin' Goblin

Robbin' Zombie

Floodgate Trap Hole

Mirror Force

Gravelstorm

Fairy's Hand Mirror

Mirror of Oaths

Lightforce Sword

Solomon's Lawbook

Solomon's Lawbook

Solomon's Lawbook

* * *

Tsuki looks around, speaking to us as he does so.

"Whelp! That's it for today! I hope to talk to you all some other time, but for now, I need to figure out where I am! Good-Bye!"


	23. Through the Looking Glass

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**By**

**The R&D Department**

_The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. That belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Notes: **__**Yay, Episode 23! Anyway, before I forget, let me remind you readers: Episodes 22, 23, and most likely 24 take place at the same time as episodes 19-21.**_

_**(Also, just a heads-up. There's blood in here, and cursing. A lot of it. So yeah….)**_

_**Anyways, that's it for now, so let's get into it!**_

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 23: Through the Looking Glass**

_Last episode, we went back to the beginning of the Semi-Finals, when Kiba went to observe Team Helix's Duels against Team Schwarzer Wald. While Pierce, an Agent with the International Security Agency, was able to pull off a win against Erik Grimm, there are still three more members, one of which seems to be the mastermind of the events that led up to the dark events surrounding our heroes. On top of that, Kiba seems to have been sucked into a mirror due to Abraxas Corp's machinations….._

The crowd roars as Pierce remains on the Duel Area's field. He smiles and waves as the MC speaks.

"ALRIGHT, FOLKS! PIERCE DANIELS HAS BEEN ABLE TO PULL OFF HIS FIRST WIN, BUT WILL HIS NEXT OPPONENT BE SO EASY TO DEFEAT!? LET'S FIND OUT!"

The spotlight focuses on the side of the Arena where Erik emerged.

"INTRODUCING THE MAESTRO OF BEAUTY, THE ELEGANT LORD! OTTO WAGNER!"

A figure walks out into the spotlight. He has short, wavy, and pale rose-colored hair, save for the small ponytail he has tied with a black ribbon. He's wearing a pale grey three-piece suit, tan shoes, and is exuding an aura of strength about him, despite the fact he looks like he hasn't worked a day in his life. He walks to the Arena, adjusting the pale, purple rose pinned to his lapel. When he arrives, he bows, speaking to Pierce.

"_Guten tag, Herr Daniels._"

Pierce raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"So, you're my next opponent? I'm surprised. I was expecting a brute like the last one."

Otto smirks a little as he replies.

"We Subjects are not as all volatile as dear Nummer Acht, I assure you. Those of us with _class_ and _nobility_ do our best to carry ourselves with higher standards."

"And which Number are you, if you don't mind me asking, Herr Wagner?"

Otto laughs, a humming sound, as he answers.

"_Hmmm._ I am _Nummer F__ünfzehn, _Codenamed 'Sigurd'! And just like the hero of Legend did to his enemies, I shall defeat you!"

Pierce whistles.

"You sure about that, mate?"

Otto laughs again.

"Positive. In fact,"

Otto narrows his eyes, and the sea-green orbs stare at Pierce as he finishes speaking.

"I have been ordered to eliminate you."

Pierce smirks, and raises his Disk.

"In that case, I would _love _to see you try!"

Otto raises his Disk, and inserts his Deck.

"With pleasure, Herr Daniels!"

**Duel Start!**

* * *

"Alright, where the _hell_ am I?"

Kiba looks around. It seems to be the concession, bar, and longue areas of the Arena. The only thing wrong, however, is the fact that everything seems reversed. Letters on labels behind the bar are backwards, and the layout of things seem opposite of what they were. It is also eerily quiet, as there seem to be no other people around. Behind Kiba is a longue area, and a large, full length mirror, cracked. Kiba speaks to himself again.

"This is _freaky….._somethin's not right here. There's no people, the words that are visible ain't facin' the right way, and I can't remember how I got here…..Let's see….Pretty boy's first Duel ended, and I went to take a leak, and then…."

Kiba shakes his head.

"_Grah! _What happened then? I can't remember!"

A girlish giggling echoes throughout the place.

"_Awwww, the poor little puppy is lost? How did he get lost? Curiouser and curiouser!"_

Kiba's eyes widen, and he looks around, snarling.

"_Who's there!? Show yourself!"_

The voice continues.

"_Ah ah ah! That would be telling! A game is much more fun if you know the rules!"_

"Game? Rules? What are ya goin' on about!?"

"_It's hide-and-seek, silly! I hide, and you seek me out! It's all fairly straightforward."_

The voice giggles again.

"_Now, Mister Wolf, find me!"_

Kiba growls.

"Great. Just freakin' _great."_

* * *

The chirping of a Duel Disk's comm system rings through, causing its owner to answer.

"**Yes, Faust?"**

"_Pardon me, Master. I know you're enjoying Subject 15's Duel, but I thought you would like an update: Subject 02 has detained the Wolf."_

"**Perfect. Now, let us leave our dear Alice to her work, shall we?"**

"_Of course, Master. Over and Out."_

The comm system disconnects, and the Disk's owner goes back to watching the Duel currently taking place in the Arena below.

"**Everything is going **_**exactly **_**as planned."**

* * *

After looking around for a bit, Kiba slumps his shoulders.

"_Dammit. _I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have no choice. If I wanna find that voice…"

Kiba sniffs the air, and grins.

"_Gotcha."_

He turns around, and starts walking towards the entrance to the Arena proper. As he does so, the giggling voice returns, along with the sound of clapping.

"_Bravo! Bravo! You've finally found my hiding spot!"_

Kiba growls.

"Yeah, and when I finally find ya, I'm gettin' some answers!"

He enters the Arena. It's empty, save for one other person out on the Duel Field. As Kiba approaches, we see who the figure is. It's a young girl, with blond hair, and a pale pink dress. She has a big, black bow in her hair, which tilts in a way to make it resemble rabbit ears. She's wearing a pair of prim, black Mary Janes, and is wearing a small white apron to complete the look. She giggles.

"Yay! You found me! Congratulations!"

Kiba points to her.

"Alright. _Talk._ Where am I, why am I here?"

The girl curtsies.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Allison Carrol,"

She raises herself from the pose as she continues, opening her eyes to look at Kiba with dark violet orbs.

"but the most important thing for you is that I am Number 02, Codenamed 'Mirror'."

Kiba's jaw drops a little at this, as it seems that Allison seems to be too young to be a Legend Hunter. As he stares at her awestruck, Allison giggles.

"And as for where you are and why you are here, it's fairly simple. You've been a _bad_ doggie, and now your Master has ordered that you go in for obedience training."

Kiba's eyes widen. Allison continues.

"As for this place,"

She gestures around.

"This is my super special mirror world! Only I get to bring things in or out, and I thought it would be the perfect place for us to play before we hand you over to Master!"

Kiba finds his voice, snarling out a response.

"Return me to my Master!? _LIKE HELL!"_

Kiba preps his Disk as he continues.

"I ain't no stinkin' dog! I'm my own _goddamn_ person, and I ain't lettin' your boss get away with what he's been doin'! I _fought _to get my freedom, and I ain't lettin' _you _or _anyone_ else take it!"

Allison giggles again, and pulls out a Disk of her own.

"_Awwwww,_ you think you have a _choice._ It's okay, though. Master said we were allowed to discipline you if you weren't going to cooperate."

Kiba raises an eyebrow in confusion, thinking to himself as he does so.

"_We-?"_

A strong breeze blows through the Arena, and a dark aura manifests around Allison, who starts to giggle manically.

"_Teeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!"_

The aura closes in on Allison, and a small cyclone hides her from view before dying down. As Allison opens her eyes, she smiles, and another girl steps out from behind her.

She looks almost like Allison, but with several differences. Her dress is violet, her eyes pink, and the bow in her black hair white. She also has a much more malicious look on her face. She speaks as she looks at Kiba, disgust in her voice.

"_Tch!_ _This_ is the dog we've been told to capture!? Why does the bastard keep wanting us to go up against a muscle-head like this one? I want a _challenge_!"

Kiba's eyes narrow.

"So…this is your power."

Allison grins, while the other girl scowls as Allison responds.

"Correct, Mister Wolf! Not only are we allowed to manipulate this mirror world, we are also able to reflect ourselves!"

Kiba scoffs. It is clear as he speaks that he now thinks he's not as in much danger as he actually is.

"Not very well, by the looks of it….."

The other girl speaks, her irritation evident

"_REFLECT CAN MEAN A LOT OF DIFFERENT THINGS, Y'KNOW!"_

Kiba looks at her.

"Like what? How are you a reflection? You look _nothing _alike!"

The other girl continues.

"_I _am the manifestation of Allison's repressed feelings, the reflection of what she doesn't show everyone. _I'm _Nissa."

She raises her Disk.

"And _we'll _defeat you!"

Kiba raises an eyebrow, humor in his voice.

"Two against one-? You sure those odds are fair?"

Nissa smirks, sarcasm and malice laced in her voice.

"You know what? _You're absolutely right."_

The wind picks up again, and Nissa throws her hand out towards Kiba.

"With a big, strong, arrogant guy like you, you most likely have quite a bit of insecurities hidden deep within your heart."

Kiba pales.

"Wait. What are you-?"

Nissa grins wickedly as she cuts Kiba off.

"_Let's see what help __**your **__reflection will be able to give you!"_

A small cyclone envelops Kiba, and when it dies down, Kiba is on his knees, gasping. His eyes wide as he looks at the two girls with shock and fear in his eyes.

"_What did you do!?"_

A voice speaks out from behind Kiba.

"Oh, my…. This is awkward…. How is this happening!?"

Kiba stiffens, and then turns around. There, wearing a large, fur-lined jacket, glasses, eyes seemingly always closed , brushed back white and blue-gray hair, socks going up to his knees, and standing at least a foot shorter than Kiba, is Tsuki.

Kiba growls out to the two girls.

"_What. The Hell. Did. You. DO!? GRAAAAAAAAH!"_

He lunges at the two, who hold each other with shock, fear, and amusement in their eyes. However, before he can reach them, Kiba feels a sharp kick to his back, and he falls down onto the floor. Tsuki speaks.

"O-oh! I'm sorry! But if you attack them, we'll most likely lose any chance we have of getting out of here! I hope you understand!"

Kiba picks himself off of the floor, his face a bit flushed.

"Yeah, yeah…but _why _the _hell _are _you _here? I mean…it's not like I'm _ashamed _or anything…."

Tsuki adjusts his glasses.

"Really? We both know the truth of that statement. Are you really going to dispute it with _me_?"

Kiba looks troubled.

"N-No! It's _not _like that-! It's just-!"

Nissa laughs, causing Kiba and Tsuki to look at her.

"_Pfffffft! Bwahahahahahahahaha! That's the reflection of your hidden self!? Oh man, this will be easier than we thought!"_

Allison frowns a little.

"It's strange…..normally we don't see such a difference between a person and their reflection….I wonder what else you're hiding, Mister Wolf."

She raises her Disk. Kiba and Tsuki's eyes widen, and Tsuki speaks to Kiba.

"What's going on-?"

"We're about to Duel, that's what."

"Ah."

Tsuki pulls out his Disk and preps it. Nissa speaks.

"We'll be having a Linked Tag Duel, meaning one field and 8000 LP between both teammates. I hope you're skills are worth the effort!"

Kiba rolls his eyes.

"Of course they are!"

Tsuki speaks.

"I am adequate enough."

Kiba raises an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, their Legend Hunters sent to take us back. Don't hold back."

Tsuki frowns, and nods.

"Understood."

Nissa smirks, raising her Disk.

"Like that _nerdy _reflection of yours is going to provide you with any help! Let's Duel!"

**Duel Start!**

**Allison and Nissa's LP: 8000**

**Kiba and Tsuki's LP: 8000**

Nissa throws a coin to Kiba, who catches it.

"What's this for?"

"Easy. You flip it. Heads, Nerd Boy goes first on your team, Tails, you do. Allison and I get to do the same. We'll then play Rock, Paper, Scissors after that to see which team goes first."

Kiba nods.

"Alright then, _Oi, Tsuki!"_

Kiba and Tsuki perform the coin toss while Nissa and Allison do the same. Allison's coin lands on Heads, while Kiba's coin result causes him to curse.

"_Dammit!"_

Tsuki grins, and pats Kiba's back, while sweatdropping.

"There, there…..there are worse things than having to go second."

Kiba pouts.

"But _I'm_ the cool one! I should go first!"

Nissa speaks up.

"Hello? Who am I playing Rock, Paper, Scissors against here?"

Tsuki speaks, while walking up to her.

"_O-oh! _That would be me!"

Nissa rolls her eyes.

"_Great._"

She sighs.

"Alright. Let's do this."

The two speak simultaneously.

"ROCK!"

"PAPER!"

_"SCISSORS!"_

**Nissa throws Paper. Tsuki throws Rock. Nissa goes first.**

"Alright! I'll start off this Duel by laying two cards face-down, and playing Phantasos, the Dream Mirror Friend in DEF Mode!"

A mirror appears on Nissa's field, and a large doglike beast emerges from it.

**Phantasos, the Dream Mirror Friend**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 900/DEF 1900**

**If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Dream Mirror" monster: You can target 1 Level 8 or lower "Dream Mirror" monster in your GY, except "Phantasos, the Dream Mirror Friend"; Special Summon it in Defense Position. During the Main or Battle Phase, if "Dream Mirror of Terror" is in a Field Zone (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Phantasos, the Dream** **Mirror Foe" from your Deck. You can only use each effect of "Phantasos, the Dream Mirror Friend" once per turn.**

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Tsuki's Turn.**

Tsuki grins.

"Alright then, I draw!"

He looks at his hand, and then speaks.

"I'll start by laying one card face-down, and then play the Weather Painter Snow in DEF Mode!"

**The Weather Painter Snow**

**Level 3/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2200**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can place 1 "The Weather" Spell/Trap from your Deck face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone. You can only use this effect of "The Weather Painter Snow" once per turn. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase of the turn after this card was banished from the field to activate a "The Weather" card's effect: You can Special Summon this banished card.**

Tsuki continues.

"I now use Snow's effect! Since I Summoned her, I'm now allowed to play a Weather Spell/Trap directly onto my field from my Deck! I choose The Weather Rainbowed Canvas!"

**The Weather Rainbowed Canvas**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**You can only control 1 "The Weather Rainbowed Canvas". "The Weather" Effect Monsters in your Main Monster Zones of this card's column and its adjacent columns gain this effect:**

**If your opponent controls a monster (Quick Effect): You can banish this card; Special Summon 1 "The Weather" monster with a different name from your Deck, also you cannot Special Summon other monsters from the Deck for the rest of this turn.**

"I now use the effect that my Canvas bestows upon my Snow! By banishing her, I'm allowed to Special Summon The Weather Painter Aurora in ATK Mode!"

**The Weather Painter Aurora**

**Level 6/DARK/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 2000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can place 1 "The Weather" Spell/Trap from your hand, Deck, or GY face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone. Your opponent cannot target "The Weather" Spell/Traps you control with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase of the turn after this card was banished from the field to activate a "The Weather" card's effect: You can Special Summon this banished card.**

Nissa gnashes her teeth.

"A 2200-ATK monster already!? How is a reflection like you so skilled!? You're supposed to be the weak one!"

Tsuki smirks.

"That's my secret. I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Allison's Turn.**

Allison cheers.

"Yay! I draw!"

Tsuki speaks up.

"And now, since it's the Standby Phase, My Snow returns!"

**The Weather Painter Snow**

**DEF 2200**

Allison's eyes gleam evilly as she looks at her hand.

"And then activate the Trap Heavy Storm Duster!"

**Heavy Storm Duster**

**Trap Card**

**Target up to 2 Spell/Traps on the field; destroy them. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card.**

Allison speaks.

"With this, I destroy both your pretty Rainbow canvas, and your face-down card!"

Twin Tornadoes emerge from Allison's card, and head towards Tsuki's field. He smirks.

"I don't think so! First, I use the effect of my Canvas, banishing Snow to Special Summon The Weather Painter Sun!"

**The Weather Painter Sun**

**Level 3/FIRE/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 400**

**If this card is in your GY: You can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell/Trap you control to the GY; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, place 1 "The Weather" Spell/Trap from your hand face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone. You can only use this effect of "The Weather Painter Sun" once per turn. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase of the turn after this card was banished from the field to activate a "The Weather" card's effect: You can Special Summon this banished card.**

Tsuki continues as the tornadoes whip about.

"Also, you aren't so lucky! Since I have Aurora on my field, you _can't_ destroy my Canvas!"

Kiba smirks at this.

"You ain't so smart, are ya girls? Grahahahahahahaha!"

Allison frowns.

"But-! My Trap!"

Aurora glows, and one of the tornados dissipates. The other, however, hits Tsuki's face-down card, destroying it.

**Card destroyed was Ultimate Providence.**

The storm dies down, and Tsuki looks at Allison.

"Are you done yet?"

Allison gets an ugly look on her face.

"_Not yet! _I first play the Spell Dream Mirror Phantasms!"

**Dream Mirror Phantasms**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Dream Mirror" monster from your Deck to your hand. If "Dream Mirror of Joy" is in a Field Zone, all monsters you control gain 500 ATK/DEF. If "Dream Mirror of Terror" is in a Field Zone, all monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK/DEF. You can only activate 1 "Dream Mirror Phantasms" per turn.**

"With this, I can now add a Dream Mirror monster to my hand! I choose Morpheus, The Dream Mirror Black Knight!"

She goes on, her face getting more and more sinister.

"I then activate the Trap Dream Mirror Hypnagogia!"

**Dream Mirror Hypnagogia**

**Trap Card**

**Choose 1 "Dream Mirror of Joy" and 1 "Dream Mirror of Terror" from your hand and/or Deck, and place 1 in your Field Zone and the other in your opponent's Field Zone, face-up. You can only activate 1 "Dream Mirror Hypnagogia" per turn.**

The Trap glows with an unusual aura, and Nissa starts laughing.

"_Bwahahahahahahahaha! _You're in for it now!"

The Trap shatters like glass, and the pieces start swirling around the field. Tsuki and Kiba look on in wonder.

"What's happening!?"

"Not sure, but I don't think we're gonna like it!"

The pieces start reforming, and by the time they are done, Kiba and Tsuki's field is now all bright and cheery, while Allison and Nissa's field is dark and gloomy-looking. However, despite the color difference, both fields look similar. Kiba's eyes widen.

"Is this-?"

Allison smiles, her voice singsong.

"_Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight! It's a Mirrored World!"_

Nissa speaks.

"That Trap takes a Dream Mirror Field and places one of each onto each side. We got Dream Mirror of Terror, you got Dream Mirror of Joy."

**Dream Mirror of Terror**

**Field Spell Card**

**During your End Phase: You can banish this card; activate 1 "Dream Mirror of Joy" directly from your hand or Deck. You can only use this effect of "Dream Mirror of Terror" once per turn. Each time your opponent Special Summons a monster(s), inflict 300 damage to your opponent. This effect is only applied while you control a DARK "Dream Mirror" monster.**

**Dream Mirror of Joy**

**Field Spell Card**

**During your End Phase: You can banish this card; activate 1 "Dream Mirror of Terror" directly from your hand or Deck. You can only use this effect of "Dream Mirror of Joy" once per turn. "Dream Mirror" monsters you control cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, or their monster's attacks, except your "Dream Mirror" monster(s) with the highest Level. This effect is only applied while you control a LIGHT "Dream Mirror" monster.**

Allison speaks.

"And since these two mirror worlds are now on the Field, my Phantasms now strengthen my monsters, and weaken yours!"

**Phantasos, The Dream Mirror Friend**

**ATK 1400/DEF 2400**

**The Weather Painter Aurora**

**ATK 1700/DEF 1500**

**The Weather Painter Sun**

**ATK 1100/DEF 0**

"I now play the spell Dream Mirror of Chaos!"

**Dream Mirror of Chaos**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Fusion Summon 1 "Dream Mirror" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Material. If "Dream Mirror of Joy" is in a Field Zone, you can also use monsters in your hand as Fusion Material. If "Dream Mirror of Terror" is in a Field Zone, you can banish monsters from your GY as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Dream Mirror of Chaos" per turn.**

Both Allison and Nissa snicker as the Spell causes things to get a bit weird. The air splinters, and cracks appear all around as Allison speaks.

"With this, I fuse Phantasos, the Dream Mirror Friend, with Phantasos, the Dream Mirror Fiend in my hand!"

Both the monster on the field and another similar-looking monster that has manifested run towards a mirror frame that has appeared in the place of the Spell Card. Allison and Nissa chant.

"_Dream and Nightmare! Terror and Joy! Ruler of both realms, we call on you! We Fusion Summon Oneiros, The Dream Mirror Erlking!"_

Light and darkness both swirl around in the Mirror, before releasing a burst of bright light, and then shattering, revealing a tall, handsome figure with wings and long, pale, rose-colored hair.

**Oneiros, The Dream Mirror Erlking**

**Level 10/LIGHT/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 3000**

**2 "Dream Mirror" monsters with different Attributes**

**While face-up on the field, this card is also DARK Attribute. You can only use each of the following effects of "Oneiros, The Dream Mirror Erlking" once per turn.**

**If another monster you control is Tributed (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it.**

**If this card is in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card: You can Special Summon 1 "Dream Mirror" monster from your GY, except "Oneiros, The Dream Mirror Erlking".**

Tsuki and Kiba look at the monster in awe.

"This….doesn't look good…."

"For once, I think ya may be right there, Tsuki. But I'm sure it ain't anything we can't get around somehow."

Allison's face goes scary again.

"You think so? Due to our Dream Mirror Phantasms Spell, our Erlking now gets a boost, making him even stronger!"

**Oneiros, The Dream Mirror Erlking**

**ATK 3500/DEF 3500**

Allison continues.

"But that's not all! Just to be on the safe side, I also play the Ritual Spell Beastly Mirror Ritual!"

**Beastly Mirror Ritual**

**Ritual Spell Card**

**This card is used to Ritual Summon "Fiend's Mirror". You must also Tribute monsters from your and or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more.**

Nissa smirks.

"By Tributing the Black Knight in her hand, Allison can now bring out yet another powerhouse! Come forth, Fiend's Mirror!"

A knight clad in black amor is sucked into the mirror that manifests out of the Spell, and the mirror turns dark. A moment later, black mist spews out of it, and manifest into a monster that looks like an ornate hand mirror.

**Fiend's Mirror**

**Level 6/DARK/Fiend/Ritual/ATK 2100/DEF 1800**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with "Beastly Mirror Ritual".**

Nissa keeps talking.

"And since Dream Mirror of Joy is on the field, our newly Summoned Monster gets a 500 point boost thanks to our Dream Mirror Phantasms!"

**Fiend's Mirror**

**ATK 2600/DEF 2300**

Allison scowls.

"It's a shame I can't attack you two _yet,_ but once your turn is over, Mister Wolf, we'll be able to take you out no problem! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

Kiba smirks.

"You sure talk big! I draw, and since it's now the Standby Phase, Weather Painter Snow returns to the field!"

Allison and Nissa smirk.

"_You messed up there!"_

Kiba looks confused.

"Huh? What do ya-?"

The sky rumbles over the dark mirror world on Allison and Nissa's side of the field, and a flash of lightning illuminates all the reflective surfaces that Snow appears on. Suddenly, both Kiba and Tsuki feel a quick, sharp pain.

"_Grah!"_

"_Ugh!"_

Both look at themselves, and their eyes widen. Kiba notices a small wound on his wrist, while Tsuki feels the area around his, which is covered by the long sleeve of his coat. Frowning, he picks up a small, shining shard.

"Glass?"

Nissa speaks.

"You Special Summoned a monster! Thanks to Dream Mirror of Terror, you'll be hit with 300 damage each time you Special Summon!"

Allison grins.

"And since this is our Mirror World, the damage you take is _real!_ That's why you've been cut!"

Kiba growls.

"That's gonna make things a bit harder…"

**Tsuki and Kiba's LP: 7700**

Allison continues.

"And the return of your Snow is no big deal! Thanks to our Phantasms, she loses 500 DEF!"

**Weather Painter Snow**

**DEF 1700**

Kiba growls.

"Yeah. That's gotta stop. So the first thing I'm doin' is playin' Fandora, the Flying Furtress, in order to eliminate your Dream Mirror of Joy!"

The bright, happy mirror kingdom cracks, and shatters, revealing a tremendous airship that now circles over Kiba and Tsuki's side of the field.

**Fandora, The Flying Furtress**

**Field Spell Card**

**During your Draw Phase, before you draw: You can give up your normal draw this turn, and if you do, add 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your Deck to your hand. If you control 5 or more monsters "Fur Hire" with different names: You can send this card from the Field to the GY; destroy all cards your opponent controls, also, for the rest of this turn, your opponent takes no damage.**

Kiba smirks.

"With your happy field now out of commission, your Phantasms' power-up effect is now gone!"

**Oneiros, The Dream Mirror Erlking**

**ATK 3000/DEF 3000**

**Fiend's Mirror**

**ATK 2100/DEF 1800**

Nissa snarls.

"You _ass! _How _dare _you!?"

Allison just looks like she wants to murder Kiba.

Both Kiba and Tsuki sweatdrop, while thinking this:

"_Why are two girl who look like eight-year olds looking at us with such killing intent?"_

Kiba keeps going.

"And now, I'll lay two cards face-down, and Summon Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire, in DEF Mode!"

**Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire**

**Level 2/WIND/Beast/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1000**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step.): You can target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire" once per turn.**

**Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire**

**ATK 0/DEF 500**

"And thanks to him, I'm now allowed to Special Summon Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire!"

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/ DEF 500**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can add 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your Deck to your hand, except "Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire". You can only use each effect of "Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire" once per turn.**

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**ATK 700/DEF 0**

Allison looks at him oddly.

"Why would you do that!? You're going to take damage!"

Kiba shrugs.

"I think I can safely say I've been through way worse."

Dream Mirror of Terror once more activates, this time scratching Tsuki and Kiba across their left cheeks with glass shards.

**Tsuki and Kiba's LP: 7400**

Kiba continues.

"And now, since Beat was brought out while Donpa here was on the field, I now get to take out one face-up card on the field! I choose your Dream Mirror of Terror! Donpa, take that thing out with Goliath Snipe!"

Donpa lowers his goggles over his eyes, and preps his slingshot, taking aim, and firing at the large dark glass castle on the enemies' side of the field. The sound is like that of a grand chandelier falling and crashing to the ground as glass shatters all around the girls.

Both Allison and Nissa are wide-eyed.

"_N-no!_ Our Castle!"

"Without it, our Phantasm spell loses its power!"

Kiba smirks.

"Damn straight, which means my monsters get their powers back!"

**The Weather Painter Aurora**

**ATK 2200/DEF 2000**

**The Weather Painter Sun**

**ATK 1600/DEF 400**

**The Weather Painter Snow**

**DEF 2200**

**Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire**

**ATK 500/DEF 1000**

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**ATK 1200/DEF 500**

Nissa sneers.

"_So what!?_ You still have _no _monsters that are strong enough to take out our Erlking!"

Kiba rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, Yeah….I'm getting' to that…..First, I need a little more _room."_

He looks at Tsuki.

"Do ya mind-?"

Tsuki grins, nodding.

"Go ahead! This will be fun!"

Kiba's eyes narrow and he grins wolfishly.

"Alright then! The requirements are three monsters with different types, so I choose Donpa, Beat, and Weather Painter Sun!"

The Link Gate forms as Kiba chants.

"_The Silver Moon beckons, its light guiding my path. The blossoms scatter behind me as I sheath my blade. Tear through the Night Sky! Oh Heavenly Fang! Bloom! Sweet Cherry Blossoms! I Link Summon Folgo, Justice Fur Hire!"_

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire**

**Link-3/DARK/Beast/Link/Effect/ATK 2400**

**Top-center, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left**

**3 monsters with different Types**

**Cannot be used as Link material. If this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire", with a different type from the 3 monsters used for the Link Summon, from your Deck in Defense Position. If a card(s) your opponent controls is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can draw 1 card, then if you control 3 or more monsters "Fur Hire" with different names, draw 2 additional cards. You can only use each effect of "Folgo, Justice Fur Hire" once per turn.**

Folgo emerges onto the field, the wolf landing silently in front of his master. His jacket flutters in the wind, and he holds his sheathed blade, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Unbeknowst to all, however, is the brief moment where the beast looks over at his master with a discerning eye, as if gauging him.

Kiba keeps talking.

"Since I Link Summoned him, Folgo now allows me to bring out any Fur Hire I want from my Deck in DEF Mode, as long as it's a different type than the monsters I brought him out with! I choose Filo, Messenger Fur Hire!"

**Filo, Messenger Fur Hire**

**Level 1/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Filo, Messenger Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 monster "Fur Hire" in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but place it on the bottom of the Deck if it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Filo, Messenger Fur Hire" once per turn.**

Folgo howls, and Filo, a small bird-like monster, jumps down from the airship onto the field.

Allison and Nissa don't look all that impressed.

"A _chick?_ You seriously think a zero-pointer like _that_ is going to help?"

Kiba growls. At the same type, Filo puffs up her cheeks, looking a bit offended at the statement. Kiba speaks.

"_Hey!_ She ain't a zero-pointer! This little bird is real handy! Allow me to show ya losers!"

He grins, and Filo looks at him, adoration in her eyes.

"First, Filo allows me to Special Summon a Fur Hire Monster from my hand, so I choose Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire!"

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**Level 4/FIRE/Reptile/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 200**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster "Fur Hire" from your hand, except "Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire". If a monster "Fur Hire" is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can have all monsters "Fur Hire" currently on the field gain 500 ATK/DEF until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire" once per turn.**

"And since Filo was on the field when Bravo was Special Summoned, she can now invite a Fur Hire in my GY out onto my field to get in on the action in DEF Mode! I choose Beat! Filo, send out the invitation!"

Filo nods, and throws a scroll into the air. It unravels, and glows, allowing Beat to emerge from it onto the field.

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**DEF 500**

"And since Bravo is present when this happened, all Fur Hires I have now gain 500 ATK/DEF until the end of the turn!"

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire**

**ATK 2900**

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 2400**

**Filo, Messenger Fur Hire**

**DEF 500**

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**DEF 1000**

"Now, Folgo! Attack their Fiend's Mirror! Cherry Blossoms Scatter! Silver Moon Slash!"

Folgo nods, and lunges towards the monster. In a moment, one almost too fast for the eye to see, he draws his blade, and cuts the mirror clean in two horizontally.

Allison and Nissa frown as they are pelted with pieces of their monster.

**Allison and Nissa's LP: 7200**

"You big _meanie! _Haven't you heard breaking mirrors are bad luck!?"

"So you took out one of our monsters, but you _still _can't take out our Oneiros!"

Kiba grins.

"We'll just see about _that! _Y'see, if Folgo's on the field when a card gets destroyed, I'm allowed to draw a card, and if I have three or more Fur Hires on the field when this happens, I can get two more, so let's see what I get!"

Kiba draws three cards, and grins.

"Alright then! I end my Battle Phase, which now allows me to play the Spell Smashing Ground!"

**Smashing Ground**

**Spell Card**

**Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the highest DEF (your choice, if tied).**

Both girls pale as Kiba continues.

"This little number takes out whichever monster you have that has the best DEF, and since you only have one monster on the field, _well….."_

He smirks.

"_Bye-Bye, Oneiros!"_

Kiba's Spell shatters the dream guy, and both Allison and Nissa shriek.

"_NO, Oneiros!"_

"_You big stupid-meanie pants! I hope Master skins you alive!"_

Kiba sweatdrops.

"Well _that_ was a disturbing statement….."

Nissa seems to shake herself out of the shock first.

"Okay….you destroyed our best monster….but thanks to that, we can now bring out some reinforcement! Since you destroyed him by a card effect, Oneiros now allows us to Special Summon Morpheus, The Dream Mirror Black Knight from our GY!"

**Morpheus, The Dream Mirror Black Knight**

**Level 8/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1000**

**If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Dream Mirror" monster: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it. During the Main or Battle Phase, if "Dream Mirror of Joy" is in a Field Zone (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Morpheus, The Dream Mirror White Knight" from your Deck. You can only use each effect of "Morpheus, The Dream Mirror Black Knight" once per turn.**

"And since he was Summoned by Oneiros' effect, we can now take out one card on the field! I say we take out your Folgo! Nightmare Cleaver!"

Morpheus smirks wickedly, and raises his large serrated black and red blade. He brings it down, and just before it cleaves Folgo in two, the beast looks at Kiba.

"_I'll…..ee…..u…ai….en….u…r…..ed….."_

Kiba's ears twitch, and a throbbing pain shoots through his head. Tsuki frowns a little, and rubs his temples, as if in pain. Kiba speaks.

"What…_was _that, just now?"

Tsuki shrugs.

"I dunno…but for a moment, I thought I heard…"

Nissa interrupts.

"_Hey! _Are you done with your turn yet or what!?"

Kiba sighs.

"No rest for the wicked, I guess…."

He speaks.

"Don't get yer panties in a bunch! I lay one card face-down, and I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 1900**

**Filo, Messenger Fur Hire**

**DEF 0**

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**DEF 500**

**Nissa's Turn.**

"_Ugh! Finally!_ I thought my next turn would take _forever_ to get here! I draw, and I'll begin by playing another copy of my Dream Mirror of Terror!"

The girls' field is once more covered in the dark mirror land. Nissa continues.

"This now causes our Phantasm Spell to once more weaken your monsters!"

**Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire**

**ATK 1400**

**The Weather Painter Aurora**

**ATK 1700**

**The Weather Painter Snow**

**DEF 1700**

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**DEF 0**

"Next, I Summon Ikelos, The Dream Mirror Sprite, in ATK Mode!"

A mirror appears, and from the happy, bright scene shown within it, a blonde-haired girl emerges onto the field.

**Ikelos, The Dream Mirror Sprite**

**Level 1/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 500**

**If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Dream Mirror" monster: You can add 1 "Dream Mirror" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Ikelos, The Dream Mirror Sprite". During the Main or Battle Phase, if "Dream Mirror of Terror" is in a Field Zone (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Ikelos, The Dream Mirror Mara" from your Deck. You can only use each effect of "Ikelos, The Dream Mirror Sprite" once per turn.**

"And since we now have our Dream Mirror of Terror back on the field, allow us to show you a true nightmare! By Tributing Ikelos, we're allowed to bring out her dark counterpart, Ikelos, The Dream Mirror Mara!"

Ikelos looks at a mirror that has emerged from the ground in front of her. However, it is not a mirror, just an empty frame. But, as we look over Ikelos' shoulder, we see another similar looking girl appear, mirroring Ikelos' actions, before grinning wickedly, and pulling the bright girl in. She screams, and in a few moments, the newly formed mirror breaks, allowing the other girl to emerge onto the field.

**Ikelos, The Dream Mirror Mara**

**Level 1/DARK/Fairy/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 0**

**If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Dream Mirror" monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Dream Mirror" monster from your hand, except "Ikelos, The Dream Mirror Mara". During the Main or Battle Phase, if "Dream Mirror of Joy" is in a Field Zone (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Ikelos, The Dream Mirror Sprite" from your Deck. You can only use each effect of "Ikelos, The Dream Mirror Mara" once per turn.**

"And since Ikelos was brought out using a Dream Mirror monster's effect, I can now call on another Dream Mirror monster from my hand! I choose Phantasos, The Dream Mirror Fiend!"

Another mirror appears, and from it emerges an angry-looking, snarling beast.

**Phantasos, The Dream Mirror Fiend**

**Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 900**

**If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Dream Mirror" monster: This card can attack directly this turn. During the Main or Battle Phase, if "Dream Mirror of Joy" is in a Field Zone (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Phantasos, The Dream Mirror Friend" from your Deck. You can only use each effect of "Phantasos, The Dream Mirror Fiend" once per turn.**

Nissa giggles a little.

"Now that we have some monsters, let's have some fun! First, since he was Summoned by Ikelos' effect, Phantasos is allowed to attack you directly this turn! Go! Tormenting Fangs!"

Phantasos snarls, and leaps into the air, bypassing the monsters on our heroes' field, and howling, sending splinters of glass flying everywhere, scratching, slashing, and tearing at them. Blood starts to run down Kiba's right shoulder, and Tsuki's coat now possesses a tear in the same area.

**Kiba and Tsuki's LP: 5500**

Nissa continues, smirking as our heroes bleed.

"Now, Ikelos! Destroy his Filo, Messenger Fur Hire! Night Terror!"

Ikelos smiles wickedly and jumps into the air, bringing her scythe down on Filo, who has a panicked look on her face.

"_-oss!"_

Kiba's ears twitch, and he groans, thinking to himself as he does so.

"_There it is again! What is that sound!?"_

"And finally, Morpheus! Attack his Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire! Nightmare Blade!"

The Black Knight raises his sword, and cuts down the Salamander.

"_-rry, Boss!"_

Kiba's head has a sudden pain shoot through it, and as he's sliced up by glass shards, he falls down to knees, grunting in pain.

"_Urgh!"_

**Tsuki and Kiba's LP: 4600**

Nissa and Allison laugh, ending their turn, while Tsuki frowns, and goes over to his Dueling partner.

**Turn End.**

**Tsuki's Turn.**

"Hey…are you okay?"

Kiba snarls at him, his voice laced with uncertainty, pain, and anger.

"_No! I am not okay! I'm hearin' things, and we ain't doin' so well here! _If we lose, we're gonna be taken _back_….Do you know what that means!? _DO YOU!?"_

The sound of hard skin-to-skin contact is heard, followed by silence. Tsuki's arm is outstretched, his palm open, he has a frown on his face, and Kiba just stare at him, his cheek red from where Tsuki has just slapped him.

Tsuki responds.

"Do I know? Do I know? _OF COURSE I KNOW! HOW COULD I NOT!?"_

Tsuki snarls at Kiba.

"_We were kidnapped, brainwashed, tortured, experimented on, and made to be not only super soldiers, but a backup in case an old bastard wanted a new body! OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT AWAITS US IF WE WIND UP LOSING HERE! I AM YOU!"_

Tsuki falls down to his knees, tears flowing down his face as he speaks.

"I know things look bad right now….but we've been through…_so_ much worse, and that was before we had a reason to fight for anything other than our own freedom."

Kiba nods his head, slowly.

"Yeah….We found the old man."

They think about Gekido.

"We found a home….."

The storm Cloud Card Shop passes by in thought.

"We found _friends."_

Nami, Colt, and Yumiko's images flash by. Kiba speaks.

"We found _her."_

Yumiko's image stays, her smiling face mixing with many other memories that make both Kiba and Tsuki smile.

"Our love."

"Our _mate."_

Tsuki continues, a determined look on his face as he places his hands on Kiba's shoulders.

"And for all of those reasons, for _her,_ we _will _not lose here."

Tsuki opens his eyes, revealing the same yellow, wolfish orbs that Kiba has.

"Understood?"

Kiba nods, smirking as he picks himself up.

"_Hell Yeah!"_

Tsuki grins wolfishly, revealing sharp canines.

"Good. _Now let's beat these bitches! I draw!"_

He looks at his hand, a plan forming, before speaking.

"I'll start things off by playing the Spell Called by the Grave!"

**Called By The Grave**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Target 1 monster in your opponent's GY; banish it, and if you do, until the end of the next turn, its effects are negated, as well as the activated effects and effects on the field of monsters with the same original name.**

"By using this Spell, I'm allowed to banish the Phantasos, the Dream Mirror Fiend in your GY, negating its effects until the end of the next turn!"

A hand emerges from the ground, holding the card. It crushes it, and then points at the Phantasos on the field. The beast whines as an unusual aura suppresses his powers. Tsuki continues.

"Next, now that I have the room, I play the Spell Legacy of the Duelist!"

**Legacy of the Duelist**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**When your monster declares an attack: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; negate the attack, and if you do, destroy that card. Each player can only Set 1 Spell/Trap Card per turn. Monsters cannot attack the turn they were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. During your Draw Phase, before you draw: you can give up your normal draw this turn, and if you do, add 1 monster from your GY to your hand.**

"I now play the Pendulum Monster Dark Doriado in my right-most Spell/Trap zone, turning it into a Pendulum Zone, and giving me access to her Pendulum effect!"

**Dark Doriado**

**Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1400**

**Pendulum Scale: 5**

**Pendulum Effect: All EARTH, WATER, FIRE, and WIND monsters you control gain 200 ATK/DEF for every different Attribute among the monsters you control.**

**Monster Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can choose 4 monsters from your Deck (1 EARTH, 1 WATER, 1 FIRE, and 1 WIND), then place them on top of the Deck in any order.**

"This boosts my monsters by 200 for each different element I have in my control! I have two right now, so that's 400!"

**Weather Painter Snow**

**DEF 2100**

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**DEF 400**

"I now Summon Freya, Spirit of Victory in ATK Mode!"

Allison laughs.

"Another weak monster? You are aware our Phantasm will make her another zero-pointer, right!?"

**Freya, Spirit of Victory**

**Level 1/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 100/DEF 100**

**While you control a Fairy-Type monster other than "Freya, Spirit of Victory", your opponent's monsters cannot target this card for attacks. All Fairy monsters you control gain 400 ATK/DEF.**

Tsuki shakes his head.

"_That's what you think!_ You see, Freya boosts all Fairy monsters I have by 400, and since she's a LIGHT monster, my Doriado powers up my Snow and Beat by another 200 points!"

**Freya, Spirit of Victory**

**ATK 0**

**Weather Painter Aurora**

**ATK 2100**

**Weather Painter Snow**

**DEF 2300**

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**DEF 600**

Tsuki now continues.

"I now shift both Beat and Snow into ATK Mode!"

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**ATK 1300**

**Weather Painter Snow**

**ATK 100**

"And now, I have Freya attack your Mara!"

Allison and Nissa look shocked by this.

"Have you gone mad!? She has _no _ATK points! You'll take damage!"

Tsuki grins.

"Oh, I'm crazy, alright. Crazy….like a _wolf!_ I use the effect of my Legacy of the Duelist! By negating Freya's attack, I'm allowed to destroy 1 Spell/Trap you've got, and I choose your Dream Mirror Phantasms!"

Both girls pale, but Nissa gulps and speaks.

"_Uh oh!_"

Kiba laughs.

"_Grahahahahahahahahaha! _Our monsters won't be weakened anymore cause of this! Good job, Tsuki!"

**Weather Painter Aurora**

**ATK 2600**

**Freya, Spirit of Victory**

**ATK 500**

**Weather Painter Snow**

**ATK 600**

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**ATK 1800**

Tsuki continues.

"I now have Snow attack your Mara, once more using Legacy's effect to negate the attack, allowing me to destroy your Dream Mirror of Terror in exchange!"

Allison gulps this time.

"_Not again!"_

"I then use the effect of my Rainbow Canvas! By banishing Snow, I'm now allowed to bring out a different Weather monster! I call on The Weather Painter Cloud!"

**The Weather Painter Cloud**

**Level 3/WIND/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000**

**If another face-up "The Weather" card you control is sent to the GY: You can target up to 2 "The Weather" Spells/Traps in your GY; place them face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone. You can only use this effect of "The Weather Painter Cloud" once per turn. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase of the turn after this card was banished from the field to activate a "The Weather" card's effect: You can Special Summon this banished card.**

"And since he's a WIND monster, he and Beat get another 200 point boost!"

**The Weather Painter Cloud**

**ATK 2500**

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**ATK 2000**

"Now, Beat! Attack his Mara! Splintering Slash!"

Beat jumps into the air, and brings his blade down on Ikelos, who shrieks and shatters into dust.

**Allison and Nissa's LP: 5700**

"Cloud! Attack their Fiend! Cloud Fountain!"

Cloud nods, and jabs his large pen into the ground. The ground beneath Phantasos rumbles, and when the beast looks down, he's sent flying by a geyser of clouds that erupt from beneath his feet. The creature shatters upon impact, once more striking the girls with glass debris.

"_Ack!"_

"_Ow!"_

**Allison and Nissa's LP: 5100**

Tsuki smiles.

"I would like to defeat your knight, but luckily for you, I have nothing I can defeat him with right now, so I'll end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Allison's Turn.**

"I draw!"

Tsuki grins.

"That's fine. Just know my Snow now returns as well!"

**Weather Painter Snow**

**DEF 3400**

"_Tch! _Fine, whatever!"

She looks at her hand, and gets that scary look on her face again.

"_This just got good!_ Since you have at least two Spell/Traps on the field, and _I _don't, I'm allowed to play the Trap Typhoon directly from my hand!"

**Typhoon**

**Trap Card**

**Target 1 face-up Spell/Trap on the field; destroy it. If your opponent controls 2 or more Spell/Traps and you control no Spell/Traps, you can activate this card from your hand.**

The trap creates a cyclone, which whips about as Allison talks.

"This allows me to destroy 1 face-up Spell/Trap you've got! And I can't think of a better one than the one giving your monsters all that power! I choose to destroy your Dark Doriado!"

The wind storm obliterates the Pendulum monster, and both Tsuki and Kiba wince.

"_Ouch."_

"Yeah…..that's not good."

**Weather Painter Snow**

**DEF 2600**

**Weather Painter Cloud**

**ATK 1900**

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**ATK 1200**

Allison giggles.

"_Teeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!_ Now your monster's have no hope of defeating my black knight! Morpheus! Attack his Weather Painter Aurora!"

Morpheus once more picks up his sword, and cleaves Aurora in two, breaking her paint roller as she tries to block the attack with it.

Yet another voice rings out, clearer than the others.

"_Don't worry! You'll beat them!"_

Tsuki and Kiba get pelted with glass. Kiba speaks.

"_See!? _I _told_ ya I was hearin' things!"

Tsuki grimaces.

"I heard it too! I'm not sure what it is, though! _Ugh!"_

**Tsuki and Kiba's LP: 4300**

Allison scoffs.

"I thought you two would be a challenge, but you're just wasting my time! _Nothing _you do will wind up saving you! _Just surrender already! _I end my turn!_"_

**Turn End.**

**Kiba's Turn.**

Kiba shakes his head, slowly, wincing occasionally. It's clear he and Tsuki aren't doing so great because of all the cuts and scratches the glass shards have been giving them. The fur lining of Tsuki's coat has a few brown patches from where blood has stained it, and Kiba's shirt is mostly in tatters, with only his upper chest still actually covered by the now ragged shreds that used to be his wifebeater.

"_Nah…_…I ain't done yet…..sides, I gotta girl I like, and I have to tell her how I feel one of these days. So I ain't ready to give up just yet! I use the effect of my Fandora, allowin' me to give up my normal draw in order to add a Fur Hire to my hand! I choose Rafale, Champion Fur Hire, and I'll use Beat's effect to Special Summon him!"

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/ DEF 2200**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can excavate the top cards of your Deck, equal to the number of monsters "Fur Hire" you control with different names, except "Rafale, Champion Fur Hire", and, if you do, add 1 of them to your hand, also shuffle the rest into your Deck. When your opponent activates a monster effect (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card "Fur Hire"; negate the activation. You can only use each effect of "Rafale, Champion Fur Hire" once per turn.**

Kiba continues.

"Due to Beat, I'm now allowed to add a Fur Hire monster to my hand, and Rafale allows me to add a card to my hand with his effect! For Beat, I choose Seal, Strategist Fur Hire, and using Rafale, it's whichever card is currently at the top of my Deck!"

He draws the card, and shows it, grinning.

**Card excavated by "Rafale, Champion Fur Hire" was Fighting Spirit.**

"And it's just what I needed! I play the Spell Fighting Spirit, boosting Rafale's ATK enough to take that knight of yours out!"

**Fighting Spirit**

**Equip Spell Card**

**The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If the equipped monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, you can destroy this card, instead.**

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**ATK 3100**

"I now switch Snow to ATK Mode!"

**Weather Painter Snow**

**ATK 400**

"Now, Rafale! Attack their black knight! Peerless Strike!"

"_You got it, Boss!"_

Rafale draws his rapier, and as he attacks, both Kiba and Tsuki's eyes widen.

"_Holy crap._ Are we hearin' Duel Spirits?"

Tsuki nods.

"I think so."

"Okay. As long as I ain't goin' crazier than we already are."

Rafale defeats the knight, and both Allison and Nissa stomp their feet in frustration as they take damage.

**Allison and Nissa's LP: 4800**

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**ATK 2800**

Kiba continues.

"Now, Beat! Attack their LP directly!"

Beat nods, and slashes at Allison.

"_Ah!"_

**Allison and Nissa's LP: 3600**

"Cloud! Attack with Cloud Fountain!"

"_Sure thing!"_

Cloud sprays clouds at Nissa, who shudders.

"_N-no! We can't be losing! We're Number 02!"_

**Allison and Nissa's LP: 1700**

"Freya, Snow! Hit them together!"

Snow nods, and speaks softly.

"_You got it."_

Both she and Freya each attack one of the girls.

**Allison and Nissa's LP: 800**

Kiba laughs.

"_Heh._ Thought I could get rid of ya with those last two attacks, but it seems I miscalculated…..I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Nissa's Turn.**

Both Nissa and Allison remain eerily quiet for a moment as Nissa draws, the two of them thinking.

"_We have no choice. We cannot capture the Wolf as requested. We'll have to resort to using plan B."_

Nissa smirks a little as she carries out her turn.

"Alright….I'll begin this turn by playing the Spell Lightning Vortex!"

**Lightning Vortex**

**Spell Card**

**Discard 1 card; destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.**

"I discard one card, and take out all monsters you currently possess!"

Lightning strikes the field, obliterating all of Tsuki and Kiba's monsters.

Nissa continues.

"I then Summon Reflect Bounder, in ATK Mode."

**Reflect Bounder**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Machine/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1000**

**Before damage calculation, if this card was attacked by an opponent's monster and was in face-up Attack Position at the start of the Damage Step: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attacking monster's ATK. If you do, after damage calculation: Destroy this card.**

The monster appears, the multiple mirrors shining in the light. The glare cast by them shine in both Kiba and Tsuki's eyes, and, for a moment, the light changes just before they cover their eyes from the glare. Nissa and Allison share a knowing look, before Nissa speaks again.

"Now, Reflect Bounder, attack their LP directly!"

Kiba and Tsuki both stand there for a moment, before Kiba shakes his head, and speaks up.

"Hold on! I activate my Trap, Pinpoint Guard! This lets me Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from our GY, and for this turn, it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects! I choose Weather Painter Snow!"

**Pinpoint Guard**

**Trap Card**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position. It cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn.**

**Weather Painter Snow**

**DEF 2200**

Tsuki speaks up.

"And now that I have a Weather monster, I use the effect of my Rainbowed Canvas, allowing me to banish Snow, and bring out another Aurora!"

**The Weather Painter Aurora**

**ATK 2200**

Kiba grins.

"This means your Bounder is gonna get destroyed!"

Nissa's eyes widen as Aurora scowls at the machine monster, and proceeds to hit it over and over again with her paint roller. When the monster finally does blow up, Nissa groans.

**Allison and Nissa's LP: 300**

"I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Tsuki's Turn.**

Tsuki remains silent as he draws, and looks around him even as his monster returns during the Standby Phase.

**Weather Painter Snow**

**DEF 2200**

The mirror world is cracked in places. Part of the Arena is shattered, and even bits of the sky are falling near the edges. Kiba raises an eyebrow.

"You okay there?"

Tsuki blinks, and then addresses Kiba.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah! I'm just thinking about how we're gonna get out of here….that's all."

"You got a plan?"

"Maybe…but we need to finish this Duel first."

Tsuki looks at the girls.

"It's been fun, but It's time to end this! Aurora! Attack their LP directly and end this! Rolling Aurora!"

Aurora nods, and sends out a wave of aurora colored energy from her roller. As it hits, a great rumbling sensation is felt through the entire area.

**Allison and Nissa's LP: 0**

**DUEL OVER!**

**WINNERS: Tsuki and Kiba**

The place starts collapsing, breaking apart, and shattering. As this happens, Tsuki grabs his head, feeling dizzy for a moment. He almost falls over, but Kiba catches him.

"Whoa! You okay!?"

"Yeah…just lightheaded, that's all."

A voice rings out.

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO WIN!"_

It's Allison, who is now stomping her foot down on the ground in frustration. With each slam, a bit more of the world crumbles around them. Nissa is silent, and fades away back into the girl she emerged from. Allison continues.

"_I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE HERE! I WON'T!"_

Kiba shouts at the Legend Hunter.

"AND YOU'RE CRAZY IF YA THINK WE'RE STAYIN'! COME ON, TSUKI! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Glass fragments circle around Allison as her world dissolves, and Kiba, holding Tsuki up, turns around, and begins to walk out of the Arena. Allison scowls.

"I SAID I WON'T LET YOU _LEAVE!"_

A large sliver of glass flies towards the two. Tsuki turns around for a moment, and, eyes widening, pushes Kiba out of the way.

"_Kiba! _Look out! _Gah!"_

The sliver pierces Tsuki in his right side. Kiba goes wide-eyed, and Tsuki just stands there as blood begins to pour from his wound. He stands there, and then, breathing in, removes the sliver, and falls to his knees, gasping. Kiba goes to him.

"You _idiot! Why did you do that!?"_

Tsuki gasps, his body starting to flicker in and out.

"_Run….Run, Kiba, Run!"_

With this, Tsuki fades away, leaving Kiba alone. The world starts falling apart even faster, and Kiba picks himself up, and runs, searching for an exit, while Allison screeches throughout the mirror world she's created.

"_YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE! NEVER!"_

Kiba searches, looking for a way out as the world crumbles around him.

"C'mon, there has to be one somewhere…she got in here, and she has to have a way out!"

As the world collapses around him, Kiba notices something. A service entrance door that seems unaffected by the damage surrounding it. As he approaches, Allison appears, screaming.

"_NO! YOU WON'T LEAVE! YOU WON'T! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"_

She lunges at him, and more large glass fragments erupt from the ground, trying to impale Kiba, while even more fall down, embedding themselves in the floor. Kiba dodges, and when Allison approaches, he growls.

"_I am…one-hundred and ten percent done with this bullshit! GRAH!"_

He punches Allison square in the face. There's a cracking sound, and as Allison takes a few steps back, we see her face isn't bloody, but cracked, like the mirrors and glass around the two. She starts laughing manically. As she does so, the cracks in her body spread, worsening the damage.

"_Ha…..ha….ha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Kiba watches on in horror.

"_What the-!?"_

Eventually, Allison looks at him, a disturbing smile on her face. Before she crumbles to dust, she speaks, one last time.

"You think you've _won_…..but you couldn't be more wrong…everything is going according to the Master's plan! I-!"

All that is now left of Kiba's opponent is a pile of glass dust. With its master gone, the Mirror World's deterioration accelerates. Kiba curses.

"_Shit!"_

He kicks open the service door, and jumps into the glowing mirror behind it, escaping just in time.

* * *

"_Urgh!"_

Pierce drops onto his knees as his LP hit zero. Across the field, Otto smirks.

"Oh my…perhaps I was too hard."

**Pierce's LP: 0**

**DUEL OVER!**

**WINNER: Otto**

Otto speaks.

"It was an enjoyable Duel though. It's a pity I had to render you unconscious."

Pierce says nothing, but instead falls forward, unresponsive as the field reverts to normal. As it does, the MC begins to speak.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! OTTO WAGNER HAS JUST DEFEATED PIERCE DANIELS OF TEAM HELIX! NOW ALL THAT'S LEFT IS ITS LAST MEMBER, PANDORA DANGERFIELD! WILL SHE BE ABLE TO-!? OH NO! MEDIC! ATTENTION IS NEEDED ON THE DUEL FIELD!"

As the medics arrive to collect the now unconscious Pierce, Pandora looks on from the Arena entrance, a frown on her face. Otto waves to the crowd, and walks back towards his team. Pandora speaks to herself, clutching her locket.

"Don't worry, Pierce. I'll get answers…."

* * *

"**Yes, Faust?"**

"_Sorry to interrupt, Master but Number 02 has just reported in."_

"**Oh? I believe I asked her to report into me personally."**

"_And she would have, Sir. Unfortunately, The Wolf provided more of a challenge than we initially thought. I am afraid to say that Number 02 was unable to secure him."_

"**I see…."**

"_However, despite receiving heavy injuries to herself, her last report before losing consciousness did state that she not only succeeded in injuring the Wolf, but utilizing secondary capture measures."_

"_**Excellent!**_** Then the Wolf is as good as ours by the time the Finals are over! Well done, Faust."**

"_Thank you, Master."_

"**Anything else to report?"**

"_Yes. According to 02's report, and the footage taken from her Disk, it seems that we finally know the identity the Wolf uses when not active. It seems Number 02 tried to manifest the Wolf's insecure reflection, but got an alter ego he uses, instead. I am sending the relevant information now."_

"**Good."**

* * *

"_*cough* Gah!"_

Kiba emerges from the mirror, dropping his Disk onto the ground as he does so. He looks around, and after making sure he's back in the real world, tears off the rags hanging off of his body that use to be his shirt.

"Okay…I'm back in the real world…..but where the heck in the Park am I?"

A sharp pain courses through Kiba's body, and his eyes widen as he doubles over.

"_Argh!"_

His hands clutch his right side, and when he pulls them away, blood spills onto the floor from the wound he now has. Kiba grins, painfully.

"_D-dammit. Guess that means it wasn't a dream….."_

He takes the rags , and ties them around his waist, wincing as he tries to cover the wound.

"I gotta get this taken care of_…"_

His wound covered, Kiba picks up his Disk, and limps away, leaving a trail of blood as he tries to find out his location.

* * *

The clouds rumble overhead as rain begins to pour down from the sky, quieting the Arena as the sound of the rain hitting the domed ceiling drowns out the roar of the crowd. Pandora approaches, and across from her, representing the enemy, is Oakley. The two raise their Disks.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 23**

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__**I am surprised by how dark this chapter got…..I am also surprised this episode didn't wind up being longer than it is. Like I was pretty sure it would wind up being up there in terms of length, but I wasn't sure how long it would wind up being. Anyway….the secret's out now: Tsuki and Kiba are the same person. Try going back and re-reading some of the chapters now that you know this, I left little clues all over the place hinting at it since the beginning. **_

_**As for the Card Corner, there isn't really one for this episode. The Dream Mirrors are a real archetype, but they are so small that to make a 60-card Deck with them requires a hodge-podge of various cards, and I'm not sure if they'll expand on it or not, so I just don't feel comfortable publishing the recipe at this time. **_

_**Anyway, one last thing: I forgot to explain the names behind several of the characters that have appeared, such as Pierce, Pandora, Erik, Oakley, Otto, and Allison. If you want, try to figure out why I chose those names, and then figure out which Decks they use based on that. (excluding the Duelists whose Decks you already know, of course. But remember: Both the Decks and the names are related.)**_

_**Anywho, see you guys next episode!**_


	24. Big Game

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**By**

**The R&D Department**

_The following story is fanfiction. We do not own the rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. Those belong to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and any other relevant parties._

_**Author's Notes: **__**Whelp, here we are, episode 24. I must say, writing this seems a bit….anticlimactic, since the big reveal last episode. On the plus side, I've been working on this episode for a while now, so hopefully you readers will enjoy it. **_

_**On another note, I thought that since we still don't have any ideas for what to put in future Author's Notes (at the time that I am writing this, that is.) It would be a good idea to provide updates on any important/main Decks whose recipes have been altered since we published them. They are as follows:**_

**Nephthys Deck:**

"**Generation Shift/ Destruct Potion" has been replaced with "High Rate Draw".**

"**Bacon Saver/Necro Guardna, Magical Undertaker/ Fortress Warrior", and "Sphere Kuriboh/ Shield Wing" will be replaced with three copies of "Connector of Nephthys" in November.**

**Lair of Darkness Deck:**

"**Condemned Maiden" has been replaced with "Malice, Lady of Lament".**

"**Condemned Witch" has been replaced with "Lancer Dragonute".**

"**Forbidden Chalice" has been replaced with "Monster Reborn".**

"**Forbidden Lance" has been replaced with "Raigeki".**

"**Forbidden Dress" has been replaced with "Herald of the Abyss".**

"**Forbidden Scripture" has been replaced with "Fiend's Sanctuary".**

**Fur Hire Deck:**

"**Rush Recklessly" will be replaced with "New Style Fur Hire" in November.**

**Harpie Deck:**

"**Cyber Slash Harpie Lady" x3 will be added to the Extra Deck.**

_**And that's it for the updates, for now. Anyways, one last thing before we begin the episode: I'm working on Taka's Deck, and I need some help. I know at least one of you readers is willing, because you said something about one of the members of the archetype being your Duel Spirit of choice, and I found it funny that something was said about it when I was working on it. Anywho, to whoever wants to help with the Simorugh Deck, let us know.**_

_**On to the episode!**_

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 24: Big Game**

_Last Episode, Pierce Dueled against Otto Wagner of Team Schwarzer Wald, and lost, leaving Pandora to face the remaining two members of the Team by herself, with her first Duel to be against Oakley. At the same time Pierce's Duel occurred, Kiba had to deal with the sinister intentions of Subject 02, a girl with the power to manifest her inner madness in a reflection, within her special mirror world. There, Kiba was forced to Duel alongside his own manifested reflection, Tsuki, and together, beat the crazed Legend Hunter, although Kiba wound up seriously wounded as a result…._

Rain continues to pour down as Pandora steps up to the Arena. Across from her is Oakley Aimswoth, a cowboy-like Duelist. As Pandora approaches, he nods, tipping his off-white hat to her with a small grin on his face.

"Ma'am. Sorry 'bout yer partner there. He was a real good Duelist. Shame ole' Otto didn't go easy on him."

Pandora's eyes narrow, scrutinizing Oakley, searching for any tell-tale sign that proves her suspicions. When she fails to find any at the moment, she sighs, and speaks, her eyes steely.

"If you regret what you and your Legend Hunting brethren are doing, then stop. Do you know how many _lives_ Abraxas has ruined? How many _families_ they've torn apart?"

Oakley nods, his face grim as he pulls out his Disk from his holster.

"Yep. I do…..but there's nothin' I can do 'bout it now."

Pandora frowns, and raises her own Disk.

"Why not? You are still a human being, and you most certainly have a family somewhere who misses you."

Oakley raises an eyebrow.

"Sounds like yer talkin' from experience, there. Somethin' you ain't tellin' me?"

Pandora breathes in, then out, grasping her locket.

"Abraxas tore my family apart. My husband, killed, and my son…"

"Abraxas took him, didn't they?"

Pandora nods.

"I looked, for so long, trying to find him, and thanks to some allies I've made, I think I've found him."

Oakley looks shocked.

"Really!?"

He whistles.

"That's _impressive!_ Tell ya what: I've been ordered to take care of ya the same way Otto dealt with yer partner. If ya agree to surrender now, I'll help ya find your boy. And if I do, could ya help me find my family after?"

Pandora frowns.

"Perhaps, but despite that generous offer, I'm afraid I must decline. I won't be the one losing today. It's your boss I'm after!"

Oakley shrugs.

"Eh, suit yerself, but don't think I'm gonna hold back now!"

**Duel Start!**

**Pandora's LP: 8000**

**Oakley's LP: 8000**

The two play "Rock, Paper, Scissors." To see who goes first.

"ROCK!"

"PAPER!"

"_SCISSORS!"_

**Oakley throws Rock, Pandora throws Scissors. Oakley goes first.**

"_Whoooooooooweeeeee!_ Alright! Imma start off this here Duel by layin' one card, face-down, and Summonin' Magical Musketeer Caspar in DEF Mode!"

**Magical Musketeer Caspar**

**Level 3/LIGHT/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 2000**

**During either player's turn, you can activate "Magical Musket" Spell/Trap Cards from your hand. If a Spell/Trap Card is activated in this card's column: You can add 1 "Magical Musket" card from your Deck to your hand, but not a card with the same name as that activated card. You can only use this effect of "Magical Musketeer Caspar" once per turn.**

"And thanks to my partner here, I'm now allowed to play the Trap Magical Musket- Fiendish Deal straight from my hand!"

**Magical Musket- Fiendish Deal**

**Continuous Trap Card**

"**Magical Musket" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card in your possession is sent to your GY by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 "Magical Musket" card from your Deck or GY to your hand, except "Magical Musket- Fiendish Deal". You can only activate 1 "Magical Musket- Fiendish Deal" per turn.**

"Thanks to this here card, my Magical Musket monsters can't be destroyed by card effects! And since I activated this in Caspar's column, his effect now lets me reload my hand by addin' another Magical Musket card to it! I choose Magical Musket- Crooked Crown!"

Oakley adds the card to his hand. Pandora narrows her eyes.

"Impressive! You're luck and skill remind me of my late husband, but you're going to need more than that!"

Oakley smirks.

"I don't doubt it, but I'll end my turn, for now, and see what ya got, Ma'am."

**Turn End.**

**Pandora's Turn.**

"I draw!"

She smiles.

"And I'll start off by playing two Spell cards, Realm of Danger, and Pinpoint Landing!"

**Realm of Danger**

**Field Spell Card**

**Your opponent cannot target "Danger!" monsters you control with card effects during the turn they are Special Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Danger!" monster you control; while you control that face-up monster and this face-up card, that monster can attack directly, also your opponent's monsters cannot target it for attacks, but it does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly.**

**Pinpoint Landing**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**If exactly 1 monster is Special Summoned, from the hand to your field: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Pinpoint Landing" once per turn. During your End Phase, if you have not drawn a card by this effect this turn, send this card to the GY.**

"I then reveal the monster Danger! Bigfoot! in my hand! By revealing him, I'm now allowed to shuffle the cards in my hand around, and then you get choose one at random to discard. If the card isn't my Bigfoot, I get to Special Summon him, but if it is my Bigfoot that gets discarded, I get to destroy 1 face-up card you have! Now, choose!"

Four cards appear in front of Oakley, their backs facing him. He looks at them, speaking as he does so.

"Whooooo-weeee! This is a doozy! Okay then….I choose this one!"

He points to the one on the innermost right. It reveals itself, showing a monster that resembles a fat snake. It is discarded. As it is, Pandora smiles.

**Card discarded was Danger!? Tsuchinoko?**

"It seems you chose poorly, as now my Danger! Bigfoot! is Special Summoned onto the field in ATK Mode!"

**Danger! Bigfoot!**

**Level 8/DARK/Beast/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 0**

**You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger! Bigfoot!", Special Summon 1 "Danger! Bigfoot!" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded: You can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Danger! Bigfoot!" once per turn.**

She continues.

"And thanks to both the effect of my Pinpoint Landing, and Bigfoot's own effect, I now get to draw two cards, as well as use the effect of the Danger!? Tsuchinoko? That you discarded, allowing me to Special Summon it in ATK Mode!"

**Danger!? Tsuchinoko?**

**Level 3/DARK/Reptile/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 0**

**You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger!? Tsuchinoko?", Special Summon 1 "Danger!? Tsuchinoko?" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Danger!? Tsuchinoko?" once per turn.**

Oakley whistles.

"Two monsters out in the same turn? Yer Duelin' methods sure are somethin', Ma'am."

Pandora nods.

"And I'm not even done yet! I now use the effect of my Danger! Nessie!, allowing me to reveal her, and then give you a chance to sniff her out! If you're correct in finding her, she's discarded, and I get to add another Danger! Card to my hand, but if you're wrong, she'll be coming out full force!"

Oakley groans as the cards once more appear in front of him.

"_Again?_ Fine!"

He looks at the cards, and points.

"I choose this one!"

**Card discarded was Danger! Mothman!**

"And once more, you have chosen _poorly._ Come forth, Nessie!"

A roaring gold sea serpent emerges onto the field in DEF Mode.

**Danger! Nessie!**

**Level 7/DARK/Aqua/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 2800**

**You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger! Nessie!", Special Summon 1 "Danger! Nessie!" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded: You can add 1 "Danger!" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Danger! Nessie!". You can only use this effect of "Danger! Nessie!" once per turn.**

"And since the card that was discarded was my Mothman, its effect activates!"

**Danger! Mothman!**

**Level 4/DARK/Insect/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 400**

**You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger! Mothman!", Special Summon 1 "Danger! Mothman!" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded: You can have both players draw 1 card, then both players discard 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Danger! Mothman!" once per turn.**

"Now we both get to draw 1 card, and then discard 1 card from our hands, and since I succeeded in bringing Nessie out, I'm allowed to get two more cards!"

Both Duelists draw, and then discard a card.

**Pandora discards Danger! Chupacabra!**

**Oakley discards Fiend's Sanctuary.**

Pandora continues.

"I now utilize the effect of the monster I just discarded, Danger! Chupacabra!"

**Danger! Chupacabra!**

**Level 4/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 400**

**You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger! Chupacabra!", Special Summon 1 "Danger! Chupacabra!" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded: You can target 1 "Danger!" monster in your GY, except "Danger! Chupacabra!"; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Danger! Chupacabra!" once per turn.**

"This allows me to Special Summon the Mothman you just sent to my GY earlier!"

**Danger! Mothman!**

**ATK 1800**

"I now lay one card, face-down, and now, Bigfoot! Attack his Magical Musketeer Caspar!"

Pandora's gargantuan creature nods, and roars, pounding his chest. He then looks down at Caspar, and crushes him with a single foot, shattering him.

Oakley gulps.

"This don't look good…"

Pandora smirks.

"And it's going to get a lot worse! Tsuchinoko, Mothman! Attack his LP directly!"

Tsuchinoko looks at Oakley with a predatory gaze in its eyes before lunging at him, while Mothman makes a weird chittering noise, and releases waves of shining dust into the air towards Oakley. The dust makes Oakley cough, and he groans when Tsuchinoko headbutts him in the stomach.

"_Urk!_ I'm okay!"

**Oakley's LP: 4900**

Oakley rubs his gut.

"Ya ain't holdin' back any, are ya!?"

Pandora's eyes narrow.

"No…I am, actually."

Oakley looks at her, puzzled.

"Well, don't I feel honored-?"

Pandora sighs.

"I end my turn."

Meanwhile, she thinks this to herself.

"_You always were intelligent. Let's see if you can't make a comeback….."_

**Turn End.**

**Oakley's Turn.**

"Alrighty then! I think it's time for me to turn this lil' doggie around! I play Magical Musketeer Starfire, in DEF Mode!"

**Magical Musketeer Starfire**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1700**

**Level 3/LIGHT/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 2000**

**During either player's turn, you can activate "Magical Musket" Spell/Trap Cards from your hand. If a Spell/Trap Card is activated in this card's column: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Magical Musket" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, except "Magical Musketeer Starfire". You can only use this effect of "Magical Musketeer Starfire" once per turn.**

"I now play the Trap Magical Musket- Crooked Crown in the Starfire's column, allowin' me to use both its effect as well as Starfire's!"

**Magical Musket- Crooked Crown**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**You can only control 1 "Magical Musket-Crooked Crown". During the Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Magical Musket" monster from your hand, and if you do, if your opponent's Main Monster Zone in that monster's current column is unused, that zone cannot be used until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field). You can only use this effect of "Magical Musket- Crooked Crown" once per turn.**

"This means not only am I allowed to call out another Caspar from my Deck, I'm also allowed to Special Summon Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel from my hand!"

**Magical Musketeer Caspar**

**DEF 2000**

**Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel**

**Level 8/LIGHT/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2500**

**You can Tribute Summon this card face-up by Tributing 1 "Magical Musket" monster. During either player's turn, you can activate "Magical Musket" Spell/Trap Cards from your hand. Once per turn, during your opponent's End Phase: You can draw cards equal to the number of "Magical Musket" Spell/Trap Cards you activated this turn while this card was face-up on your field. You can only use this effect of "Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel" once per turn.**

Oakley continues.

"I now think it's time to bring out a big gun to help with all these here monsters ya got, so I use Starfire to open up the Link Gate!"

A Link Gate forms as Oakley speaks. As he does so, Zakiel starts laughing manically.

"_To the Valley of Wolves, in the dead of the night, that's where the deed must be done! To offer up one's soul, six bullets to aim true, but the seventh will lie in the hands of Him, the great patron of Hunters!_ I Link Summon Magical Musketeer Max!"

A figure, dressed all in black, emerges from the Gate. He looks about Oakley's age, and bears a forlorn expression on his face as he readies the rifle in his hands.

**Magical Musketeer Max**

**Link/LIGHT/Fiend/Link/Effect/ATK 1000/Link-1**

**Bottom-Center**

**1 Level 8 or lower "Magical Musket" monster**

**If this card is Link Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects;**

**Add "Magical Musket" Spell/Traps with different names from your Deck to your hand, up to the number of monsters your opponent controls.**

**Special Summon "Magical Musket" monsters with different names from your Deck, up to the number of Spell/Traps your opponent controls.**

**You can only use this effect of "Magical Musketeer Max" once per turn. During either player's turn, you can activate "Magical Musket" Spell/Trap Cards from your hand.**

Pandora raises an eyebrow.

"That's your big gun? I must say I am…underwhelmed. He only has 1000 ATK!"

Oakley smirks.

"He's my big gun for a reason! Sides, ain't ya heard the phase 'it's not the size that matters, but what you do with it.'?"

Pandora sweatdrops.

"I have…..but not in this context….."

"_Oh?_ Then what is the right context?"

"_Gah!_ I'm old enough to be your _mother!_ I don't feel comfortable explaining it to you!"

Oakley shrugs.

"_Eh._ Worth a shot. Anyway, let me show ya what I mean!"

Oakley throws out his hand, and Max raises his rifle.

"Since Maxie here was Link Summoned, he now allows me to add a Magical Musket Spell/Trap to my hand for each monster you've got! That means four!"

Oakley adds the cards to his hand.

"I then play the Spell Lightning Vortex!"

**Lightning Vortex**

**Spell Card**

**Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.**

"By sendin' one of my Magical Musket cards in my hand to the GY, I'm allowed to destroy all yer monsters!"

Pandora grimaces.

"I don't think so! I activate my Counter Trap! Dark Bribe!"

**Dark Bribe**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

Oakley grins.

"_Yeeeeee-haw!_ I guess I'll have to activate my own Counter Trap from my hand! Magical Musket- Last Stand!"

**Magical Musket- Last Stand**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card while you control a "Magical Musket" monster; Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. You can only activate 1 "Magical Musket- Last Stand" per turn.**

"This little number negates your Trap, allowin' my Lightnin' Vortex to go through!"

Pandora frowns, but thinks this at the same time that the lightning from Oakley's spell rains down on her monsters, destroying them.

"_He did it! I think he really is-!"_

Oakley continues, a huge grin still on his face.

"And now that yer defenseless, I'll have Zakiel and Max attack you directly! Get her, boys!"

Zakiel laughs, and raises a pair of guns, while Max slowly raises his rifle, and takes aim. Both fire, and Pandora winces when the shots hit her.

"_Gah!"_

**Pandora's LP: 4500**

Pandora thinks as pain courses through her body.

"_That hurt like a real bullet! This must be his power as a Legend Hunter!"_

She looks at Oakley, still thinking.

"_What have they done to you!?"_

Oakley frowns.

"Sorry bout that. I shoulda warned ya sooner. My number is 07, and my codename is 'Shooter'! Any damage I inflict with my monsters inflicts pain like the real thing!"

Pandora speaks, her teeth clenched.

"Don't…..worry about it!"

Oakley shrugs, smirking.

"I gotta say, ya got spunk! Most normal humans I have ta hold back against to prevent from hurtin' em! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Pandora's Turn.**

Pandora speaks as she draws.

"I've been through worse, although I think you've suffered more than I have, _Autolycus!"_

Oakley stiffens up, a look of confusion on his face.

"Otto-what-now? Sorry, Ma'am, but I don't quite follow."

"Autolycus. That's your name. Your _real_ name."

Oakley shakes his head, uncertainty in his voice.

"And…what makes ya think _that?"_

Pandora grasps her locket as she inhales, and then begins speaking.

"I've been looking for you for _so _long! Ever since you were taken from me!"

Oakley's eyes widen.

"_Wait….._are you sayin'…_?"_

His voice falters.

"_Mom?"_

Pandora's eyes get misty.

"I _never _stopped looking for you."

Oakley remains silent for a moment, and then shakes his head.

"I…..I'm not sure what to say…."

"Then let our Dueling do the talking for us! I lay one card face-down, and then utilize the effect of my Danger! Dogman! Now, choose which card might be him!"

"I've seen this dance already! What happens if I get him discarded?"

"All monsters you have lose 1000 ATK!"

The cards appear, and Oakley points to his selection.

"This one!"

**Card discarded was Danger! Mothman!**

Pandora grins.

"Wrong again! Now not only to I get to bring Dogman out, but the Mothman that was just discarded means we each now get to draw 1 card, and then discard 1 card, and thanks to my Dogman's effect, and the effect of my Pinpoint Landing, I get two bonus cards as well!"

Both do so, with Pandora drawing 3 cards, and Oakley drawing 1.

**Pandora has discarded Danger! Thunderbird!**

**Oakley has discarded Magical Musket- Cross Domination.**

**Danger! Dogman!**

**Level 7/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1000**

**You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger! Dogman!", Special Summon 1 "Danger! Dogman!" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded: You can have all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls lose 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. You can only use this effect of "Danger! Dogman!" once per turn.**

"And since the card I discarded was Danger! Thunderbird! I'm now allowed to take out one face-down card you have, and it looks like you've got one!"

**Danger! Thunderbird!**

**Level 8/DARK/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2400**

**You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger! Thunderbird!", Special Summon 1 "Danger! Thunderbird!" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded: You can target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Danger! Thunderbird!" once per turn.**

A cry is heard from the darkened sky, and a bolt of purplish-red lightning hurls down from the sky, and destroys Oakley's face-down.

**Card destroyed was Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell.**

Pandora continues.

"I now equip my Dogman with the Spell, Danger! Feets of Strength!"

**Danger! Feets of Strength!**

**Equip Spell Card**

**Equip only to a "Danger!" monster. It gains 800 ATK. It cannot be destroyed by card effects. It can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase.**

**Danger! Dogman!**

**ATK 3200**

"Now, Dogman! Attack his Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel! Carnivorus Claws!"

Pandora's Dogman snarls, and lunges towards Zakiel, who is sliced to ribbons.

**Oakley's LP: 4200**

Pandora has a grim look on her face.

"And thanks to my Feets of Strength, Dogman can make another attack! Sic his Magical Musketeer Max! Carnivorus Claws!"

Dogman howls, and lunges towards Max, who tries to defend himself, only to have his rifle cut in two by Dogman's claws when he tries to block them.

Oakley winces as his monster becomes dog food.

"_Ouch."_

**Oakley's LP: 2000**

Pandora finishes her attacks, a wary look on her face.

"I don't want to have this go on any longer than it has to, Autolycus. Please, surrender."

Oakley shakes his head.

"Nah…..can't do that, sorry. Even if yer my mom."

"I see….in that case, I lay one card face-down, and end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Oakley's Turn.**

"I draw, and I think it's time to finish this here shin-dig! I start by playin' Hoshiningen!"

**Hoshiningen**

**Level 2/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 500/ DEF 700**

**All LIGHT monsters on the field gain 500 ATK, also all DARK monsters on the field lose 400 ATK.**

Pandora's eyes widen.

"_That's-!"_

Oakley continues.

"This little guy here is my lucky star! And as long as he's on the field, all LIGHT monsters get a little power boost, while any DARK monsters lose some of their strength!"

**Hoshiningen**

**ATK 1000**

**Magical Musketeer Caspar**

**ATK 1700**

**Danger! Dogman!**

**ATK 2800**

Oakley continues.

"I now shift Caspar here into ATK Mode!"

He goes silent for a moment before addressing Pandora.

"Tell me somethin', Ma'am. What makes ya so sure I'm yer son?"

Pandora smiles fondly, before pointing to Hoshiningen.

"It's just a bunch of little things, but that monster right there is one of the main factors."

Oakley raises an eyebrow.

"Huh? Hoshiningen? Why?"

Pandora closes her eyes.

"He was my son's favorite card. You were never without him, even when they took you."

Oakley's eyes widen, and then become filled with sorrow and pain.

"If that's what yer going on, then I'm so sorry…."

"What for?"

Oakley shakes his head back and forth.

"Because I can't be your son."

Pandora looks confused.

"What-? Why?"

Oakley sighs.

"Cause, this wasn't originally my card."

Pandora's eyes widen in shock. Oakley keeps talking. As we do, he recollects. We see a much younger him, grouped with a bunch of unhappy and crying children.

"_Most of us Legend Hunters were grouped together, before we earned our Numbers."_

_We now see the children being forced to Duel, with a wrong move resulting in electrocution._

"_We were exposed to a lot of atrocities, but we all hoped we would get rescued, someday."_

_We see children being experimented on._

"_But slowly, that hope died. Years passed, and with them, our memories of who we were before."_

_We see some of the children, a bit older now, grouped together in a courtyard somewhere._

"_But some of us tried to hold on to each other, simply because we had no one else we could call friends, other than our fellow victims."_

_Oakley is part of the group. He gets knocked to the ground as he is defeated. As the crowd dissipates, a lone figure reaches a hand out to him, and helps him up._

"_I met him then, my friend. I don't remember what he looked like, and none of us could remember our names anymore, but still, we became friends."_

_We now see Oakley and the other boy doing their best to make the best of a bad situation, from talking late at night after curfew, to sneaking into kitchens, to Dueling together. Oakley's voice turns grim._

"_But, it couldn't last."_

_We hear the sounds of screaming occur off camera, and we see that the two boys, now older, have their left upper arms covered._

"_We were given our Numbers, and our Codenames."_

_Oakley winces in a bed, and slowly removes the bandage covering his 07 tattoo. As he does so, his friend approaches._

"_He grew more distant, after that…..and when we last spoke…"_

_The silhouette of Oakley's friend hands him the Hoshiningen card._

"_He gave me the card. Said it was the only thing from…before."_

_We now see a facility during a thunderstorm. Lightning strikes it, and an explosion occurs._

"…_..I never saw him again, after that. His body was buried in the resulting rubble."_

_The recollection ends._

Pandora stares at Oakley, her eyes overflowing with tears. She speaks, her voice breaking.

"S-so, you knew him…"

Oakley nods, his voice somber.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And he's…he's _gone?"_

Oakley covers his eyes by pulling down his hat, nodding. As he does so, we see a small shining tear fall down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

Pandora falls to her knees.

"_N-NO!"_

Oakley looks down at the ground as he speaks. It is clear he takes no pleasure in this.

"I now play the Trap Magical Musket-Desperado, allowin' me to destroy 1 face-up card you've got. I choose your Equip Spell."

**Magical Musket- Desperado**

**If you control a "Magical Musket" monster: Target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it. You can only activate 1 "Magical Musket- Desperado" per turn.**

A missile blasts out of Oakley's Trap, and blasts Pandora's Spell.

**Danger! Dogman!**

**ATK 2000**

Oakley continues.

"Caspar's effect now allows me to add a Magical Musket card to my hand. I choose Magical Musket- Steady Hands, which I now activate!"

**Magical Musket- Steady Hands**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Target 1 "Magical Musket" monster you control; its ATK/DEF become double its original ATK/DEF until the end of the turn. It cannot attack directly during the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Magical Musket- Steady Hands" per turn.**

"This card effectively doubles Caspar's ATK this turn, meanin' I can now destroy yer Dogman! Caspar! Put that dog down!"

**Magical Musketeer Caspar**

**ATK 2400**

Caspar lifts up his guns, and fires, blasting Dogman away. Pandora seems to be in shock still, as she barely registers the pain Oakley's powers inflict.

**Pandora's LP: 4100**

Oakley grimaces.

"Now, Hoshiningen. Attack her LP directly. Shooting Star!"

Hoshiningen forms a star-shaped projectile, and fires it at Pandora. As it heads towards her, Pandora seems lost in her own thoughts.

"_He's not my son…..He's not Autolycus…..I've failed…."_

She looks up, and sees the Star-shaped monster attacking her. As she does, she remembers a memory from the night before.

"_A feeling?"_

_Pierce speaks._

"_She's had a feeling her kid's been here since she arrived. I keep telling her to not get her hopes up. At the very best, he's a Legend Hunter who won't recognize her, won't remember her, and will most likely fight her at every turn. At the worst, he's dead."_

_Pandora gets a melancholy expression on her face as Pierce says this, and Kiba, upon noticing, gets up, and whacks Pierce upside the head, growling._

"_Hey! Don't kill her hope like that! If he's still alive, there's still a chance!"_

_Pierce rubs his head._

"_Ow!"_

_Pandora chuckles a bit._

"_It's alright. I know my chances of getting him back are slim, but I do thank you for providing me a bit of hope."_

Pandora narrows her eyes as she rises to her feet, and speaks.

"_I'm not done yet!_ I activate the Trap Danger! Zone!"

**Danger! Zone**

**Trap Card**

**Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards, including at least 1 "Danger!" card, or, if you have no "Danger!" cards in your hand, show your entire hand and shuffle it into the Deck. You can only activate 1 "Danger! Zone" per turn.**

"With this, I'm now allowed to draw 3 cards, and discard two of them!"

She does so.

"I discard Danger! Nessie!, and Danger!? Tsuchinoko?, which means not only do I get to add a Danger! Card to my hand, but I now get to bring Tsuchinoko out!"

"Ya sure do, but it's still too weak to withstand Hoshiningen's assault!"

**Danger!? Tsuchinoko?**

**ATK 900**

Tsuchinoko takes the brunt of Hoshiningen's attack, preventing Pandora from taking more damage than she would have.

**Pandora's LP: 4000**

Oakley smirks a little.

"Nice to see ya back in the saddle, Ma'am. I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Pandora's Turn.**

"You're biggest mistake was attacking me with that card! You will pay! I _draw!"_

She does so.

"And I play the Spell Danger! Excitement! Mystery!"

**Danger! Excitement! Mystery!**

**Spell Card**

**Discard 1 Level 5 or higher "Danger!" monster; add 1 Level 4 or lower "Danger!" monster from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, except "Danger!" monsters. You can only activate "Danger! Excitement! Mystery!" per turn.**

"I discard my Danger! Bigfoot! to the GY, in order to add Danger!? Jackalope? To my hand!"

She smiles.

"And since Bigfoot was discarded, I can now destroy one face-up card you have! I choose to destroy Hoshiningen!"

Bigfoot's apparition appears, and destroys Hoshiningen.

**Magical Musketeer Caspar**

**ATK 1200**

Pandora continues.

"And now, Oakley, do you feel lucky? I now reveal the Danger!? Jackaope? In my hand, and now, you have to choose which of the two cards it is! Whether you get it right or wrong is irrelevant, as either way, my LP will be safe!"

**Danger!? Jackalope?**

**Level 3/DARK/Beast/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 2000**

**You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger!? Jackalope?", Special Summon 1 "Danger!? Jackalope!?" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded: You can Special Summon 1 "Danger!" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, except "Danger!? Jackalope?". You can only use this effect of "Danger!? Jackalope?" once per turn.**

Oakley looks at the two cards, and points to the one on his left.

"That one."

**Card discarded was Danger!? Jackalope?**

Pandora frowns.

"Curses. It seems my luck has abandoned me. You got it right. Although, thanks to Jackalope's effect, I can now call on my Danger! Ogopogo! To emerge and protect my LP."

**Danger! Ogopogo!**

**Level 8/DARK/Sea Serpent/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 3000**

**You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger! Ogopogo!", Special Summon 1 "Danger! Ogopogo!" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded: You can send 1 "Danger!" card from your Deck to the GY, except "Danger! Ogopogo!". You can only use this effect of "Danger! Ogopogo!" once per turn.**

Pandora continues.

"I end my turn, and since I failed to Special Summon a monster from my hand this turn, my Pinpoint Landing card is now sent to the GY."

**Turn End.**

**Oakley's Turn.**

Oakley whistles as he draws.

"A 3000-point DEF monster, huh? That's gonna be hard to beat….."

He looks at what he's drawn, and grins.

"But I think I can pull it off! I Summon Magical Musketeer Kidbrave!"

**Magical Musketeer Kidbrave**

**Level 3/LIGHT/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 200**

**During either player's turn, you can activate "Magical Musket" Spell/Trap Cards from your hand. If a Spell/Trap Card is activated in this card's column: You can discard 1 "Magical Musket" card; draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Magical Musketeer Kidbrave" once per turn.**

"And then, in Caspar's column, I activate Magical Musket- Cross-Domination!"

**Magical Musket- Cross-Domination**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**If you control a "Magical Musket" monster: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of the turn, change its ATK/DEF to 0, also it has its effects negated. You can only activate 1 "Magical Musket- Cross-Domination" per turn.**

Oakley continues.

"This reduces your monster's ATK/DEF to 0, and negates it's effects, but the real kick is that I'm now allowed to reload with a new Magical Musket card thanks to Caspar's effect! I choose another copy of Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel, and I now use the effect of my Crooked Crown to Special Summon him!"

**Danger! Ogopogo!**

**ATK 0/DEF 0**

**Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel**

**ATK 2500**

"Now! Caspar! Attack her Ogopogo!"

Caspar riddles Ogopogo with holes.

Pandora smiles, softly.

"It seems I wasn't able to attain victory….."

Oakley covers his eyes with his hat again as he speaks.

"Sorry 'bout this, Ma'am, but I have orders. Kidbrave! Zakiel! Attack her LP directly and end this Duel!"

Oakley's monsters raise their guns, and fire. Pandora yells out as each shot strikes her.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AUTOLYCUS!"_

**Pandora's LP: 0**

**DUEL OVER!**

**WINNER: Oakley.**

Pandora falls to her knees, gasping, while the crowd cheers to the MC's speech, with none of them any wiser to what is really going on. Oakley puts his Disk away, and after placing a toothpick in his mouth, heads over to Pandora, and offers his hand.

"I truly am sorry, Ma'am."

Pandora smacks his hand away, and picks herself up.

"It's not your fault…..I'm the woman whose been deluding herself all these years into thinking her son was alive."

Oakley rubs the back of his head, and then hands a card over to her.

Hoshiningen.

"Take it. It was your son's, right? You should have it. It means a lot to ya, right?"

Pandora just stares at the card, and, with tears running down her face, pushes the card back towards Oakley.

"He gave it to you. I…I don't want to defile his memory by undoing one of his final acts. But later, when this is all over, could you…..could you tell me more about him?"

Oakley smiles faintly.

"Sure. It would be my pleasure, Ma'am."

Pandora nods, and then silently begins to walk away as Oakley continues.

"It would be nice to talk 'bout old Number 09 after all these years."

Pandora freezes, and slowly turns around, her eyes wide.

"_What!?"_

* * *

"*_Huff, huff, huff* _Made it…bout time."

Kiba enters the team's resort suite through the window's fire escape. He's exhausted and bloody, most likely as a result of the injuries he sustained from dealing with Allison. He makes his way to the bathroom, slowly removing his clothes as he does so, and upon the falling of his boxers on to the floor, enters the shower, hissing in pain as he does his best to adjust the temperarture of the water.

He starts to think to himself as he leans forward against the wall, doing his best to stay conscious.

"_First things first, I have to clean these wounds before I do anything."_

He thinks back to how long it took him to get back to the room, avoiding both Park staff and park visitors.

He looks down, and grimaces when he sees the mixture of blood, dirt, and grime swirl down into the shower's drain. He slowly reaches up, and undoes his ponytail, allowing his hair to spread out, covering his back. He sighs.

"_Remember what the old man taught ya: Ya might be in pain, but the one who did it to ya won't be able to come back from what you did to them!"_

Kiba grabs the soap, and begins to clean himself, grimacing and hissing as he cleans the wounds all over his body.

"Goddammit….."

After about an hour, Kiba finishes cleaning himself, and limps to the sleeping quarters, where he retrieves a medium-sized white box from his bag. He then goes out into the living area, and lays a towel over the couch before he sits his still naked body down on it. He turns on the TV, sets it to the Tournament coverage, and opens the box, revealing a first aid kit filled with supplies.

Kiba smirks a little as he picks up a roll of bandages, a spool of medical thread, a needle, and a small bottle from the kit.

"This is gonna _suck…"_

He opens the bottle, and shakes two pills out of it, which he swallows. He then threads the needle, and, after taking a short breath, begins to slowly stitch up the large wound on his right side, which causes him to shout in pain.

"_GODDAMMIT!"_

Meanwhile, he's thinking this:

"_I sure hope the others are doin' better than I am…"_

Once Kiba finishes stitching up the wound, he slowly begins to bandage and wrap up his lesser injuries.

"Sorry, old man, I guess I'm gonna have another scar to add to the collection."

When he finishes, he stretches, his right hand stopping a moment to cover his 09 tattoo before he picks himself up, goes back to the sleeping quarters, and promptly falls asleep, exhausted, completely unaware of the events going on around him.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 24**

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__** This took less time than I thought it would. With all of the plot stuff that had to occur, and the Duel, I honestly thought this would wind up being another 40-page long episode. Boy was I surprised! Anyway, off to the Card Corner, although since Kiba's unconscious, it won't be nearly as entertaining, as it will just be the Deck Recipes.**_

…_**..**_

**Danger! Deck**

**Monsters:**

Danger! Bigfoot!

Danger! Bigfoot!

Danger! Bigfoot!

Danger! Thunderbird!

Danger! Thunderbird!

Danger! Thunderbird!

Danger! Ogopogo!

Danger! Ogopogo!

Danger! Ogopogo!

Danger! Nessie!

Danger! Nessie!

Danger! Nessie!

Danger! Mothman!

Danger! Mothman!

Danger! Mothman!

Danger! Chupacabra!

Danger! Chupacabra!

Danger! Chupacabra!

Danger!? Tsuchinoko?

Danger!? Tsuchinoko?

Danger!? Tsuchinoko?

Danger!? Jackalope?

Danger!? Jackalope?

Danger!? Jackalope?

**Spells:**

Realm of Danger!

Danger! Disaster!

Danger! Excitement! Mystery!

Danger! Excitement! Mystery!

Danger! Excitement! Mystery!

Danger! Feets of Strength!

Danger! Feets of Strength!

Danger! Feets of Strength!

Danger! Response Team

Danger! Response Team

Danger! Response Team

Lightning Vortex

Bownty

Twin Twisters

Dark Ruler No More

Pinpoint Landing

**Traps:**

Second Expedition into Danger!

Danger! Zone

Danger! Zone

Danger! Zone

You're In Danger!

You're In Danger!

You're In Danger!

Magic Drain

Dark Illusion

Dark Bribe

Ultimate Providence

Heavy Storm Duster

Skill Prisoner

Bottomless Trap Hole

Breakthrough Skill

Solemn Strike

Mirror Force

**Der Freischutz Deck**

**Monsters:**

Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel

Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel

Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel

Magical Musketeer Wild

Magical Musketeer Wild

Magical Musketeer Wild

Magical Musketeer Kidbrave

Magical Musketeer Kidbrave

Magical Musketeer Kidbrave

Magical Musketeer Calamity

Magical Musketeer Calamity

Magical Musketeer Calamity

Magical Musketeer Doc

Magical Musketeer Doc

Magical Musketeer Doc

Magical Musketeer Starfire

Magical Musketeer Starfire

Magical Musketeer Starfire

Magical Musketeer Caspar

Magical Musketeer Caspar

Magical Musketeer Caspar

Thunder Nyan Nyan

Voltic Kong

Diana, The Light Spirit

Honest

Hoshiningen

Silver Sentinel

Silver Sentinel

Silver Sentinel

Bayoneter, The Baleful Barrel

**Spells:**

Magical Musket- Cross-Domination

Magical Musket- Cross-Domination

Magical Musket- Cross Domination

Magical Musket- Steady Hands

Magical Musket- Steady Hands

Magical Musket- Steady Hands

Night Beam

Lightning Vortex

Shine Palace

Malevolent Nuzzler

Herald of the Abyss

Fiend's Sanctuary

Reload

Ledger of Ledgerdemain

**Traps:**

Magical Musket-Crooked Crown

Magical Musket- Fiendish Deal

Magical Musket-Desperado

Magical Musket- Desperado

Magical Musket- Desperado

Magical Musket- Dancing Needle

Magical Musket- Dancing Needle

Magical Musket- Dancing Needle

Terrible Deal

Mirror Force

Magical Musket-Last Stand

Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell

Grand Horn of Heaven

Covering Fire

Lumenize

Divine Wrath

**Extra Deck:**

Hip Hoshiningen

Magical Musketeer Max

Magical Musketeer Max

Magical Musketeer Max


End file.
